The Stranger on the Bench
by Ecorley
Summary: Eden Page knew the moment she met the stranger on the bench, he was something special. Bucky had a past, that much was certain. But the past doesn't define us and Eden isn't about to let Bucky slip through her fingers. The days of the Winter Soldier are over, he'll do whatever takes to deserve her and keep her safe. "I'd fight to the death for you"
1. Chapter 1

My feet pounding on the pavement was the only noise to be heard this late in the evening on a Friday; the pounding and my labored breathing as I attempted to finish my fourth lap around the park grounds.

_**Geez, next time I think about taking a break from running, I'll remember how I feel at this exact moment.**_

It had been months since I had went running. Working at home was a blessing but I spent hours at my computer each day updating various websites for a multitude of corporations. The pay was excellent and I enjoyed my work. But the last three months, I had been accepting way more work than I could keep up with. This afternoon I finally managed to wrap up my three biggest contracts. Each website had been redesigned and was ready to go. I sat up from my chair to stretch my back and the feeling was glorious. It was about that time that I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror.

_**Wow Eden, you really let yourself go these last couple of months. **_

I realized I had been wearing the same yoga pants for the last 2 days, the tank top I wore had a spaghetti stain on the front, and my long blonde hair looked greasy in the bun on the top of my head. I lifted the tank top and noticed my usually toned stomach was looking a little soft around the middle.

I didn't realize working so hard would lead to me getting in this bad of shape.

_**Yeah right Eden, work is what made you gain those 10 lbs. It couldn't be the late nights on the couch watching trashy television and eating Pringles by the can.**_

I decided right then it was time to scale back on work and get out in the real world again. I had been saving up money for months and had quite a nice nest egg set aside. I could easily take a few weeks off. I shut down my laptop after emailing my bill to the last client. What should I do first? Taking a look around my messy bedroom, I decided a little house cleaning would be the first thing on my list. As I turned to figure out where to start, I caught another glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Scratch that, first thing was to take a shower! After a long hot shower and some fresh clothes, I got to work on getting my apartment back into shape. The rest of the afternoon was spent vacuuming, sweeping, mopping, and dusting.

I finally threw myself on my couch…happy with the clean Pine scent radiating from my freshly mopped floors. The laundry had been washed, folded, and put away, my bed was made, and the windows shined. I was exhausted!

I looked at the remote control, only inches away from my fingertips. It was so tempting to spend the rest of the evening lying on the couch watching television.

_**No Eden! Get your lazy ass up and go running!**_

I dragged myself off the couch and walked grudgingly back into my bedroom in search of my jogging shoes. They were discarded in the very back of my closet. I threw on a pair of black sweats and a grey sweat shirt. I grabbed my wallet and keys and tucked them in the pockets of my sweat shirt. After locking my front door, I jogged slowly across the street to the park to begin my laps.

Four pathetic laps later, here I was sprinting (_**okay limping**_) to the park bench where I started.

Even though it was late in the evening and no one else was seemed to be around, I noticed somebody was sitting on the bench. As I neared, I realized it was a man. He was sitting on the bench staring out into the park. He was wearing dark jeans, a short sleeved black shirt, and his long dark hair fell around his face. He must have been deep in thought because when I finally reached the bench he didn't glance in my direction. I bent over attempting to catch my breath for several moments, waiting to see if he would acknowledge me. I peeked up through my bangs to examine the stranger. His blue eyes had a sad faraway look in them and his mouth was turned down in a frown. From his seated position I couldn't quite nail down his height but he had to be at least 6 feet. He looked like a man who could handle himself well.

His right arm looked strong and muscular but it was his left arm that really caught my attention. It was metal! Not just a normal prosthetic you would see an amputee donning. This one was shaped to match his right, strong and muscular as well. Not even that metal arm could distract from the fact that this guy was gorgeous.

_**And here you are Eden, sweating like a pig in front of this tall, dark, and handsome guy. **_

It was that moment that the stranger glanced in my direction. _**Great!**_

"Hello….I'm sorry to disturb you. I just need to catch my breath for a moment, if you don't mind?", I added questioningly. "It's been a few months since I ran and it seems like I may have been more out of shape then I thought."

He just stared at me not saying a word. His face was emotionless. There was no anger in his eyes, there was just nothing. It was like he was looking through me. He looked lost and alone. If he wasn't a complete stranger, I may have wrapped him up in a hug and assured him that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry", I stuttered. "I'll leave you alone." I pulled myself up and turned to head back in the direction of my apartment when I heard him speak.

"You can sit down if you want" he said quietly. I looked back to see him scooting to one side of the bench to allow me to sit down.

"Thanks" I replied, grimacing as I attempted to sit down, ignoring the burning pain in my calves. I took the spot on his left, admiring his metal arm.

"That's quite an arm you have there."

_**EDEN! Why did you just say that? IDIOT!**_

"You're not afraid of it?" He looked straight into my eyes as he said it.

"No, why would I be afraid of it?" He stared at me for a few seconds, searching my face, possibly to see if what I said was the truth.

_**Goodness, is that why this guy looks like a beaten puppy? Are people really afraid of a guy with a metal arm?**_

"Most people are afraid of it…..of me", he said, turning his face to look away from me.

"Well I don't scare very easily and most people are jerks. You shouldn't pay attention to those kinds of people."

He turned back towards me and I was rewarded with a small smile on his lips. It made his already handsome face even more good looking…if that's even possible.

"My name Eden Page" I smiled, sticking my hand out to shake his.

I saw him hesitate before grasping my small hand in his large one and giving it a firm shake.

"My name is….Bucky".

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bucky. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I've been staying with my friend at his apartment." He turned to point to the apartment building right next to mine.

I chuckled and pointed to the building next to his, "Well it looks like we're neighbors Bucky, I live right over there."

Conversation came easily, mostly because he let me do all the talking….he just listened. It was nice to talk to a human being again. I realized in the last two months, I had only left my apartment to get groceries and pick up the mail.

_**Thank goodness I decided to take a run tonight instead of watching T.V. and scarfing down those Pringles.**_

I told him all about my work, my life before I moved to the city, my family….on and on I went. He asked questions occasionally but for the most part, he let me babble away while he stared out into the park.

After a while, I realized I was probably boring the poor guy. His body posture had relaxed the more we talked and his eyes were closed.

"You must think I'm a nut, just going on and on about myself. I'm sorry, everyone's always told me I talk too much." I looked down at my hands and stopped talking.

When I glanced back up, he was looking at me intently with his blue eyes, his hair completely out of his face. He was so good looking. He turned his body toward me and I could see the muscles in his chest strain against the cotton fabric of his black shirt.

"I like listening to you, you have a nice voice" he said, not taking his eyes off of mine.

I giggled nervously and lowered my face to hide the pink creeping into my cheeks.

_**Did he just compliment me? This complete hottie telling me I have a nice voice.**_

I looked back up to see him still staring at me. We sat there, just looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but what could only have been for a few moments.

A sudden burst of laughter from a group of people walking by finally brought me out of the spell he had me under. I looked down at my watch and realize it was nearing 10:00pm. We had been talking for over an hour.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was. I'm sorry I kept you so long."

"You apologize too much, it was a pleasure to sit with you", he said with another small smile at his lips.

I stood up quickly, which was a mistake. Apparently I had pushed myself too far from my run, and I didn't drink any water once it was over. I felt the cramp in my calf as soon as I put my foot on the ground. It shot up my leg and brought a gasp from my mouth. I felt myself falling over but instead of the cold, hard concrete, I felt a warm muscled arm snake around my waist and lift me back upright. Both of my hands grasped on to Bucky's chest to steady myself and I realized I had judged his height correctly. I could imagine how nice it would be to lay my head on his chest and stay wrapped in those arms. I looked up at his face and he stared down at mine. Being this close almost distracted me completely from the pain radiating from my leg.

"Thanks" I stuttered, looking away.

"Need some help getting home?"

I knew there was no way I was going to be able to limp home by myself. The cramp was so bad that I felt tears prickling at my eyes.

_**I will not cry in front of him!**_

"Yes please, if you don't mind" I asked shyly.

Before I knew what was even happening, he had scooped me up in his arms, wedding style.

"Put your arms around my neck" he said quietly. I wrapped my arms around him and he set off across the street to my building. I laid my head on his shoulder and enjoyed those few moments it took to reach the front door of the complex. I struggled to get my keys out my sweatshirt and realized he would need to put me down in order for me to unlock the door. I smiled to myself when I realized he wasn't going to set me down unless I asked.

"Bucky, you'll have to put me down so I can get the door" I said with a smile.

He let me down so I could open the door and then scooped me back up instantly.

"Which apartment?"

"Second floor, apartment C2"

He nodded and carried me easily up the stairs to my front door. He let me down again so I could unlock my door. I opened the door, flicked on the light switch and felt myself instantly rise back into his arms.

He carried me into my living room and laid me gently on the couch.

"Water?" he asked me.

"Yes please, in the kitchen, through that door" I pointed to my right. He made his way quietly into kitchen and I could hear him open my fridge door.

I looked around while I waited for him to return.

_**Good thing I cleaned my house this afternoon.**_

I should have been nervous, having a complete stranger in my home…someone I just met an hour or so ago. But I wasn't…for some reason I trusted Bucky. In fact, I was going to do everything I could to be friends with him. It seemed like that was what he needed, and I would be that for him.

I heard him enter the room again with a bottle of water in his hand.

I grabbed the bottle and took a long swig. He sat beside me as I drank the water, realizing finally how thirsty I was. After he was sure I would be okay, he sat up ready to leave.

"Thank you Bucky, I'm glad you were around." He smiled at me, his blue eyes brightening.  
"Any time Eden", he turned to leave.

"Bucky" he turned back to me. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

He just stared at me, thinking…"I mean…I was only asking because I don't….and uh…I was thinking maybe we could get to know each other some more….I mean…if you want….we don't have to if you have plans" I could feel myself babbling again.

He put his hand up in a stop motion. "What time?"

I felt the smile on my face, from ear to ear. "Noon? Maybe we could have lunch and then go from there?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded, "I'll be here tomorrow at noon. Be careful on that leg. Goodnight" He walked out and closed the door gently behind him.

I laid my head back and pulled the couch pillow up to my face and screamed into it my delight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading, I promise the story gets better as it progresses. Keep reading and enjoy. Lots of nice fluff and smut as you continue. Everyone seems to like Chapter 24 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't quite know how to feel as I walked down the stairs of Eden's apartment and made my way back to Steve's. The last couple of hours had been the most relaxed I had felt in….well, the last 70 years I suppose.

I was sitting on the bench that night, the events of my appointment with the doctor playing through my head. I always felt a bit on edge after meeting with Dr. Peters. The therapist insisted it was a good thing to talk about my feelings…my nightmares…and the fuzzy memories that were trying to resurface.

The nightmares were the worse. Sometimes I was strapped in a chair, Hydra doctors standing over me…I knew the pain was coming. I would wake up covered in sweat, my heart pounding, the uneasy feeling making me sick to my stomach. I could tell by the dryness in my throat that I had been screaming in my sleep.

Steve had proven time and time again that he truly was my best friend. There had been several nights when the nightmares got so bad, Steve would try and wake me and I would attack him. My metal hand would reach out to snatch him by the neck and squeeze. I would snap out of it as soon as I realized he wasn't a threat, he wasn't the one trying to hurt me. Before I could even begin to apologize, he would always throw his hands up and tell me it was okay. He would spend the next hour talking through things with me and assuring me that my days as the Winter Soldier were over.

I trusted Steve. I trusted ONLY Steve.

The last two months, he had been trying to help me remember who Bucky Barnes really was. He took me back to our old neighborhood, none of it seemed familiar. When we visited the Smithsonian to see the Captain America exhibit, I spent the entire day staring at pictures of myself...some with Steve, some with my fellow comrades…trying to remember those moments. Bits and pieces were slowly coming back but it was frustrating.

It was hard to remember Bucky Barnes.

It was even harder to forget the Winter Soldier.

I had killed people…a lot of people. Steve insisted that it wasn't my fault. I had been brainwashed, tortured and experimented on. Those memories were clearer in my head.

Some days I was angry about what had been done to me.

Most days, I felt nothing at all.

I had expected the pretty blonde to just jog right past me, not wanting to stop by the strange man with the metal arm on the bench….not this late at night, not with no one else around. I was shocked when she stopped to rest and even more surprised when she actually spoke to me and apologized for bothering me.

_**Don't let her leave you idiot!**_

She didn't even hesitate when I slid over and said she could sit down.

She was quite a beauty. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and she had big blue eyes that lit up. She could only be 5'5, a tiny thing.

She didn't seem afraid of me. It was the first time, outside of the members of SHIELD and the Avengers, that I had met a person who didn't flinch away when they saw my left arm was completely metal.

_**Eden Page**_

That was her name…I heard it repeated in my head, over and over again.

She had a sweet, soft voice. She began to tell me about how she moved here after college and started up a business designing websites for companies. She told me everything about herself…me…a total stranger.

At one point, she leaned closer to me and I smelled something so familiar….a floral scent coming from her. I closed my eyes and struggled to remember.

_**Mom's flowers!**_

Yes that was it! My mother! She always liked to have fresh flowers in the house. As a child, I would watch her arrange the flowers in a vase on the table. Afterwards, she would always smell like flowers.

I instantly felt my body relax…I kept my eyes closed, savoring the memory that this woman had arisen from me. I listened to her voice, it was comforting.

When she suddenly apologized for talking too much and slid into silence, I wanted to beg her to please continue.

"I like listening to you, you have a nice voice", I finally spoke, staring intently at her. She let her head drop and I heard a soft laugh.

She looked back up and I locked eyes with her. I could feel something inside of myself, something burning. I wanted to be close to this person. I wanted her. She was the first person, other than Steve, that I felt anything for at all besides disdain.

_**What is it about her? Well it doesn't hurt that she is gorgeous…and sweet…and her lips…whoa BUCKY! Get it together man!**_

A sudden burst of laughter across the street drew her eyes away from me and I instantly felt my fist clench.

_**Stupid kids, ruining the moment!**_

I saw her look down at her watch and begin exclaiming about the time… apologizing once more.

"You apologize too much, it was a pleasure to sit with you" I said, smiling at her.

I saw her jump to her feet to head home and I could tell by the look on her face and the small gasp that escaped her lips, that something wasn't right. She began to fall over and my reflexes took over. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her upright quickly. I must have moved too fast because she clutched onto my chest with her delicate hands to steady herself.

I looked down, staring into her blue eyes. The floral scent invaded my nostrils, mesmerizing me. She fit perfectly in my arms.

I saw pain in her face, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She must have gotten a cramp in her leg from pushing herself too hard on her run.

I offered to help her home and she agreed. She just lived across the street….in the building right next to Steve's in fact, which delighted me to no end. I could have just helped her limp home but a cocky voice in my head said, "_**Pick her up Bucky, sweep her off her feet**_".

She looked surprised the moment I scooped her up in my arms. "Put your arms around my neck" I said, barely getting the words out of my mouth, nervous she would insist I put her down that instant and limp away from me in disgust.

To my surprise, she did exactly what I asked and I felt her body relax in my arms.

_**You still got IT Bucky!**_

I carried her to the front of her building, I saw her struggle to pull her keys from her pocket but I didn't want to let her down, it felt too good having her in my arms. She smiled and told me I would need to let her down so she could open the door. I obliged grudgingly. The moment the door was open I lifted her back in my arms and asked which apartment.

I carried her up the stairs until we reached the door to her apartment. I wanted to bury my nose in her hair, the floral scent was coming from those blonde locks.

After letting her down to unlock her door and flip on the light switch, I picked her up and carried her into her living room and sat her down on a comfy looking grey couch.

"Water?" I asked.

"Yes please, in the kitchen, through that door"

I turned and headed into the kitchen. It was spotless and smelled freshly clean. I headed to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I couldn't stop myself from looking around. Stuck to the door of her refrigerator were several local restaurant menus and a picture of her and an older couple smiling in front of a lake. She seemed so happy.

_**What are you doing here Bucky? This girl is too good for you, too pure. There is no way she will ever want anything to do with you. Give her the water and get out while you can.**_

I took the water back to her and she drank, obviously thirsty. I couldn't help but feel the sadness. I would probably never see this girl again after tonight. I politely waited until she looked like she felt better and then stood up to leave.

"Thank you Bucky, I'm glad you were around" she smiled at me.

_**She's glad you're around Bucky, she didn't have to say that.**_

I felt the smile spread on my face, I couldn't help it. "Any time Eden"

As I turned to leave I heard her call my name and ask about my plans for the following day.

_**She wants to spend time with you…what are you waiting for? Tell her YES!**_

She was stammering, obviously thrown off by me not giving her an immediate answer. I put my hand up to stop her and asked what time. The smile she gave me made my chest swell.

I would get to see this lovely woman again….Noon tomorrow couldn't get here quick enough.

I was still in a daze when I walked through the door to Steven's apartment. He was still up watching TV when I entered. When he saw me, he looked at his watch and realized how late it was.

"Hey Bucky! I was starting to wonder what had happened to you."

"I was sitting at the park" I said, sliding down into the recliner opposite the couch.

He cocked his eye at me, "For the last 2 hours?"

"I was talking to someone, she got a cramp in her leg and I helped her get home." I said, smiling at the thought of Eden in my arms.

"Her?" he said smiling at me " I knew the real Bucky would make his way out eventually, you always were good with the ladies. Please tell me about the woman who has made my old friend smile like a kid on Christmas day."

I told him everything…not a single detail was left out. He sat listening, nodding his head, smiling like a goofball.

"Did you tell her about yourself?" he asked nonchalantly.

I knew what he was getting at. He wanted to know if I told her who and what I was. Bucky Barnes…frozen for decades, molded into the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. How was I supposed to tell her those things? How was I ever going to be able to hide those things from her? There was an entire portion of the Captain America exhibit dedicated my Bucky Barnes: childhood friend of Steve Rogers who died during WWII.

Steve talked me through it. We debated for an hour on if I should tell her…what I should tell her…how I would tell her. I didn't want her to know but I was smart enough to know that there was no way I could keep it a secret for long. She would begin to ask questions…she would want answers.

So it was decided. I would tell her everything. If she didn't run away screaming, then she was worth getting to know better. If she ran for the hills….well….I guess it was better to squash that hope for a normal friendship earlier rather than later.

I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Steve knew I was tired so he turned off the TV and headed to bed. His apartment only had one bedroom and I had been sleeping on the couch. He had talked about getting a bigger apartment, one with two rooms, but I had insisted I was fine sleeping on the couch. I had slept in much worse places.

I laid there, thinking of her.

_**Eden**_

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. It was the first night in a long time that I had no nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

When my alarm buzzed at 7:30 the next morning, I awoke with a smile on my face instead of the usual grumpiness. It was Saturday morning and I had always hated waking up early, that was part of the perks of being your own boss…you could start and stop working whenever you wanted. Why wasn't I grumpy again?

_**Because you get to see Bucky today!**_

The events of the prior evening came flashing back.

It had taken a long time to fall asleep the night before. I kept replaying our meeting in the park over and over again….remembering his smile and how nice it felt to be in his arms. I had felt his muscled chest under his shirt when he kept me from falling on the pavement. I regretted not letting my hands slide down a bit to enjoy what surely would have been a chiseled set of abs.

_**Get a grip Eden! **_

I couldn't help it, there was something about him. I felt drawn to him; it was like nothing else I had ever felt before. I had known him less than 24 hours…it was crazy to be so infatuated with someone you just met.

I decided it was time to get up, I made my bed quickly…just in case.

_**In case of what Eden? In case you sleep with him? Stop it!**_

Shaking my head and smiling to myself, I booted up my laptop to check my emails. Scrolling through, I deleted the junk mail, focusing only on client emails. Before going to bed, I had sent notifications to all my clients that I was officially closed for business for the next month. I had decided that four weeks off would do me some good. I hadn't been anywhere or done anything since I started up my business almost two years ago.

After graduating from college, I focused entirely on establishing my business and expanding my client list. Two years later, I had a successful company and a list of dedicated clients who used my services solely for their web design needs. I wasn't worried that my time off would affect my business, my clients loved my work and they would wait for me to return before searching for a new designer.

Most of the emails were from clients, wishing me a happy vacation and asking that I let them know when I return. I smiled to myself….I sure was lucky.

_**Well your business is successful but what about your personal life Eden?**_

I sighed…it was true…I had worked hard with my business but I had failed in my personal life. In college, I had the occasional date, nothing serious. The end of my senior year of college, I had met Michael. He was the first boy I had really gotten serious with for any length of time. We dated for 7 months, he had even helped me move into this apartment.

The last month of our relationship, I was working long hours attempting to get my name out into the business world. I remember the night we broke up….in great detail. It was a Friday night, I had been working from 6am until 6pm, struggling to finish my work so that I could go surprise Michael at his apartment with his favorite take out from Wong's Garden.

I had spoken to Michael earlier that evening and he said he had a lot of work to do so I knew he would be at home. I had the bag of Chinese food tucked under my arm while I struggled to find his apartment key on my ring. I finally managed to get the door open and step inside. That's when I heard it….a giggle…followed by a masculine laugh, Michael's laugh.

I don't know what I was thinking I was going to see when I pushed open the door to his bedroom. Maybe I was hoping it was the TV playing…or maybe it was one of his sisters who dropped by to see him. No such luck. The girl was a knock out, I'll give her that. Her black hair trailed down her bare back. She was on top of Michael, leaning over to kiss him passionately on the lips.

The bag of food hitting the ground caused them both to turn my way. I remember the smirk on her face as she saw the tears fall from my eyes. I heard Michael calling my name as I backed away quickly towards the living room. He had followed me, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. I pushed at him, angry tears falling down my cheeks.

"You haven't been here Eden, what did you expect?" he had shouted at me.

"I didn't expect you to sleep with the first piece of ass that came along Michael" I had screamed back.

"This is your fault Eden, yours! You've been too busy with your business to have time for me. You haven't been here. I needed someone who could put me first for a change."

"You could have said something to me before going behind my back…how long has this been going on?" I had shouted.

It was about that time that the raven haired woman (I later found out her name was Lizzie) came sauntering into the living room in nothing but a lacy negligee.

"Michael and I have been together for over a month" she said it with a sly smile on her face. I looked at him with disgust, attempting to keep myself from breaking down completely. I took his key off my key ring and laid it on the counter, turned my back and never saw him again.

I immediately went home and bundled up everything belonging to him in a box and shoved it into the closet in my spare bedroom. I know, I know…I should have thrown it all out, but I couldn't. Part of me (a very small part) was hoping we could reconcile our differences…that he would suddenly realize how stupid he had been and come begging for my forgiveness.

It never happened.

Here I was a year and a half later. No social life. No boyfriend. No friends at all to speak of really. They were all back home.

_**Maybe Bucky could be the start of something new…**_

I smiled to myself again and looked at the clock. It was 9:30am, time to jump in the bath and get ready for my day with Bucky.

I took a long bath…I soaked in my favorite bubble bath, it had the same flowery scent as my shampoo. I bought it special from a local bath and soap shop down the street. The owner helped me concoct the fragrance myself…I had carefully chosen the different bottles and mixed them until I had exactly what I had been searching for. As I was paying for my purchases that day, she saw the name on my credit card and laughed. She turned her back to grab a magic marker and a blank sticker from a pile next to the register. In delicate cursive she had written "Garden of Eden" and slapped the label onto my products. I had a standing order with the owner now each month, she created a bag full of my favorite bath goodies each month in my customized "Garden of Eden" scent and I helped design her online store website. Her online business doubled the first month after I redesigned her website.

Standing in the mirror after my bath I checked my reflection in the mirror. I sighed. My long blonde hair was already starting to curl up. I know, I know. Everyone wishes they had naturally curly hair…that is until you actually have curly hair. For years I had struggled to manage the curls but had finally resorted to straightening my hair each day.

After drying and straightening my hair, I began to apply my makeup. I had never really seen the use in wearing gobs of makeup on your face. A little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss is all I need.

Now came the important part….what to wear!?

I stood in front of my closet and stared….hoping something would jump out at me. I didn't even know what we were going to do today. The only thing I had mentioned was having lunch.

_**Do I dress up? I still have that short black cocktail dress. No, a little too dressy.**_

I finally decided on something simple. Dark blue jeans and a navy blue v-neck that showed just a bit of my cleavage. I slipped on simple jewelry and a pair of short black boots. I looked at myself and was satisfied.

Glancing at the clock I realized it was already 11:30am. He would be here soon. I looked around my room and picked up my discarded clothing items, hanging them back in the closet. I headed into the living room and plopped down on my couch.

_**Now what? **_

I turned on the TV and I flipped aimlessly through the TV channels…not watching anything, just trying to distract myself from the nervous feeling building in the pit of my stomach. I was excited to see Bucky again. I stared at the clock.

11:54

_**What if he changed his mind? What if he decided he didn't want to spend the day with someone who talks nonstop?**_

11:57

_**I bet he instantly regretted accepting the invitation when he left last night. He's not going to show. Why would someone that good looking want to spend the day with me?**_

11:59

KNOCK KNOCK!

The noise startled me so bad I let out a scream of surprise. I must have been pretty loud because the knocking turned into pounding, "Eden, are you okay? Open the door. EDEN!"

I was off the couch and across the room in a hurry. I threw open the door and there he stood frozen…a look of concern on his face, fist in midair, ready to knock again. He frowned.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream….I thought…." He trailed off.

"You thought what, Bucky" I said with a teasing smile.

"Nothing" His lips tightened and he said nothing else. I invited him inside while I gathered my things. I could feel the emptiness in my stomach. I should have eaten breakfast this morning. Hopefully my stomach wouldn't make any loud embarrassing noises before I got some food in me.

I shut the door and turned to watch him stride into my living room.

_**His backside is almost as good looking as the front…shut it EDEN! Stop staring!**_

I could smell his cologne as I followed him to my living room. He was wearing jeans and a black long sleeved button up shirt that covered his arms completely. If you didn't see his hands, you would never know that his left arm was completely metal.

_**I wonder what happened? A car accident maybe? **_

He seemed….different. He had the same emotionless look in his eyes as when I first saw him last night. I came up behind him and asked if everything was okay. His body tensed up and I saw him clench his fist.

"Yes" was the only response I got, no explanation.

"Are you sure?" I added.

"I said yes!"

I jumped at his forcefulness and turned away so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry….we can do something another day if you prefer…I mean…it's alright if you don't want to go to lunch…with me….I…I understand…." I trailed off, I was positive I was babbling but I was unsure of what else to say.

"You apologize too much" was his response.

I nodded, because there was no way I could speak the words.

I heard him sigh deeply.

"Eden" he said gently. I couldn't turn around. I was embarrassed and utterly confused. I stood frozen, unable to turn around and face his rejection.

"Eden" he said again, this time reaching out and gently turning me to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye… I kept my head down staring at my hands.

I felt his fingertips touch my chin and tilt my face up to look into his. There was sadness in his eyes.

I placed my hand on his fingers that were still touching my chin.

He swallowed hard, "Before we go any further, I need to tell you something….about me"

_**Oh no, he has a girlfriend...or worse, a wife….Eden, you're so stupid…**_

He took my hand in his and guided me to the couch. We sat there a moment in silence; I waited for him to say something. He finally turned to me…I could see pain in his eyes.

He began, "Do you remember the incident a few of months ago…

I was not expecting the story that followed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee brewing and the shuffling of papers. I peered out of one eye to see Steve sitting at the table in the kitchen going through the latest HYDRA files they had uncovered on his last mission. The few remaining members of SHIELD were determined to hunt down every last member of HYDRA and put an end to them.

I had begged Steve to let me come along, to get justice for all that had been done to me. I had approached Director Fury and requested permission to join the team. He had seemed interested until Steve got involved and flat out said no. Fury was in charge but even Captain America had a little sway over the decision. He told me I wasn't ready…that I may never be ready. I didn't argue with him…part of me knew that being exposed to HYDRA once again may bring the Winter Soldier back out of me. I was struggling as it is to get my old life as Bucky Barnes back.

As soon as he saw me walking into the kitchen, he closed the files. He didn't want me to see anything that might elicit a bad memory of my Winter Soldier days.

_**Typical Steve….always trying to protect me. I had vague memories of it being the opposite way, with me always protecting him.**_

"Good Morning Bucky, ready for your big date today?" he grinned as he got up to pour me a cup of coffee.

I groaned and sat down at the table. It was true, I was excited to see Eden again today but I didn't need Steve poking fun at me. He sat down my cup of coffee and I lightly punched him in the shoulder with my left arm.

"Jerk" I said with a smile.

"Punk" he replied back.

He sat back down, rubbing his shoulder, before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"So you have it all planned out? I mean, how you're going to tell her?" he asked.

I immediately felt the rush of panic slide over me and I fumbled to get the words out, "I was thinking maybe instead of telling her right away, I could wait until the end of the day…let her spend some time with me…or maybe a few weeks…months…ugh I don't know Steve!"

All the good feelings about Eden were struggling to battle all the negative feelings of knowing that I had to tell her the truth about me…and that more than likely she would tell me to leave and never come back.

"Bucky…man, we talked about it. You agreed it would be better to get it over at the beginning. If you spend more time together first, it will be harder on you if she doesn't take the news well."

"I know Steve, I know. But she's not going to want to see me again after she finds out all the bad things I've done. Normal people don't want to waste their time with someone as broken as me. I'm a monster!"

II felt the anger washing over me. It wasn't fair. Bucky Barnes had been a good person. I had joined the war to fight for my country and do the right thing. I had wanted to come home a hero, find a wife and start a family. HYDRA had taken all of that away from me. They had turned me into this monster. An assassin who didn't deserve someone like Eden….who didn't deserve to be happy.

I felt myself losing it. I was breathing heavily and I clutched my fist together. I stood there, fuming…completely motionless, extremely dangerous.

Steve was used to seeing me this way when I got really worked up. He knew not to touch me, just talk me thought it.

He gave a soft sigh, "Bucky, you're not a monster. This girl may be your savior. She might not react the way you think she will. From what you told me, she seems like one of the special ones."

I nodded, unclenching my fist and letting out a shaky breath.

Eden was special. I thought back to the night before, the way she hadn't hesitated to sit next to the stranger on the bench and start up a conversation. She wasn't afraid of me, of my arm.

_**A metal arm is one thing Bucky, telling her you're a former assassin who has taken countless lives is a whole other story.**_

"Come on Bucky, it's still early. We have time to go a couple of rounds at the gym. Boxing with me will help you get rid of some on the tension."

I nodded again. We changed into our workout clothes and headed down the street to the gym on the corner. The owner waved his hand and smiled when Steve came through the door. It was good for business to have Captain America using your facilities. He glanced away quickly when he saw me. I was used to it, people felt uncomfortable around me. One time, a very rude waitress had told me I had dead eyes and it "freaked" her out.

We went several rounds. Steve was good. I was better. I had been trained relentlessly. My reflexes were sharp. The days following the incident with SHIELD, I didn't train at all. It took Steve a week to locate me, he found me at the Smithsonian staring at a picture of the two of us, our arms thrown over each other's shoulders. I was mess…confused and angry. They had me locked down at a safe location until they thought I was no longer a threat. What they didn't understand is that I would always be a threat. I could go months without any training and be just as deadly.

Steve always fought fair. I was trying to break him of that habit. Sometimes you have a fight dirty in order to win.

After an hour, we stopped…both drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I glanced at the clock to see it was 11:00am.

"I need to head back to the apartment and shower Steve. I told Eden I would be at her place at noon." I said between breaths.

He patted on me on the back and gave me a small smile, "Things are going to work out Buck. If she doesn't take it well just come home and we will talk it out man."

I nodded, gave him one last jab to the shoulder and jumped out of the ring. I jogged back to Steve's apartment and up the stairs. I took a long shower, just standing under the hot water while it flowed down my back. After toweling off, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Steve had told me that I was always good with women when we were growing up. He said there was no woman who could resist Bucky Barnes.

_**You better hope Eden feels that way, maybe it will keep her from kicking your ass out of her apartment once you tell her the truth. **_

I ran my fingers through my long hair, pushing it back and out of my face. "You can do this Bucky" I said aloud to my reflection.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt…the long sleeves covered my metal arm. After slipping on my black boots I glanced at the time.

11:51

_**Okay Bucky, it's time to do this.**_

I grabbed my wallet and the cell phone that Steve had given me when I moved in. After locking the door I headed down the stairs and over to Eden's building.

11:55

I stood outside her door. I couldn't make myself knock. I turned to leave. I would just go back to Steve's…wouldn't it be better to have Eden think I just stood her up rather than think I'm a monster? I got halfway down the hall before I stopped and turned back around.

_**Stop being a chicken shit Barnes! The girl deserves better than that.**_

I was going to do this. I was going to go in there and tell her everything. She wouldn't be able to deal with it but at least it would be over and done with.

11:59

I knocked twice on the door. I heard Eden scream. The fear rose quickly in me.

_**Someone is in there, hurting her, hurting MY Eden!**_

"Eden, are you okay? Open the door. EDEN!" I pounded on the door. I was ready to knock it down if I had to. I could feel the training taking over. My mind was going over the layout of her apartment. Once I busted the door down I would head into the living room, then the kitchen, busting every door open until I found her.

I decided to knock one more time before I kicked the door in. She flung open the door before my fist had a chance to make contact. I froze.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream…I thought…" I stopped talking and frowned.

_**You thought what Bucky? Hydra soldiers were torturing her, that they sent someone to hurt her?**_

She smiled at me teasingly and asked the same thing, "You thought what, Bucky?"

I finally took a look at her. She was wearing jeans and a low cut navy blue shirt that made her eyes seem ever bluer. She had eye makeup on and it made her eyes pop. Her lips were a soft shade of pink. She was gorgeous. I didn't deserve her, plain and simple. Knowing this made me feel the anger start to rise again.

"Nothing" I grunted. I tried to be cold…emotionless.

She invited me in and I headed to living room. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

I felt my body tense up, my hands curling into a fist.

_**No I'm not okay, I'm about to ruin any chance of being friends with you by telling you the truth.**_

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" she added.

My heart was pounding but I needed to keep it together.

Frustrated with myself, I replied, "I said yes!"

She tried to turn her head before I saw it but I caught a glimpse of the hurt in her eyes.

_**Dammit Bucky! What are you doing?**_

She began apologizing again; spouting nonsense about her understanding if I didn't want to have lunch with her. Me not want to have lunch with her?!

"You apologize too much" I replied, unsure of how to start the conversation.

She had her back turned to me but I saw her nod, no words came from her.

I sighed….I had to tell her now, explain myself.

"Eden"

She didn't turn around…just stood there with her back to me. I had to get her to look at me, I had to see into her eyes.

I called her name again and reached out to turn her around to face me. She had her eyes down, staring at her hands. I was scared to touch her but I wanted her to look me in the eye when I told her my story, so I could see her reaction. My hand reached out and I lifted her face to look up at me.

The hurt in her eyes hit me like a punch in the stomach.

_**Do it Bucky! Tell her!**_

"Before we go any further, I need to tell you something…about me."

I saw confusion in her eyes…worry.

I took her hand and led her to the couch. I sat a moment, gathering the courage to say what needed to be said.

I began, "Do you remember the incident a few months ago…"

I told her everything, every single detail. When I got to the part about falling from the train and my "death", she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. I told her about the experiments HYDRA performed on me, replacing my damaged arm with the metal one. She had reached her hand out to touch mine and hold onto it as I continued my story.

When I got to the part about terrible things I had done as the Winter Soldier, she didn't scream and tell me to get out. She just nodded and swallowed hard, I wasn't able to figure out what she was thinking.

On and on I went. She asked questions. I answered honestly. Four hours later, it was over. I had told her everything. She knew it all.

I stopped talking and we sat in silence for several moments.

"I can leave if you want, I won't bother you again." I said quietly.

She said nothing. She was just staring at her hands.

My heart sank.

_**What were you expecting Bucky? **_

I breathed out, "I'm sorry Eden."

I got up to leave. As I turned to head to the door I heard her whisper something that I didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"But…we didn't have lunch yet….." she said again, finally raising her face to look into my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I listened to every word Bucky said…my mind racing to process the information.

Questions…there were just so many questions. I could see the pain in his eyes as he told me his story. It broke my heart to see him painfully struggle to tell me about his past.

Listening to him retell how he died had brought a gasp from my mouth that I quickly tried to hide with my hand. As his story continued, his frown deepened and his eyes grew darker. He told me about HYDRA and all the terrible things they had done to him. Sitting there watching him struggle to get it all out broke my heart. At one point I reached out to him and took his hand in mine to comfort him.

He told me how they erased his memory…brainwashed him into becoming the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. I learned about all the people he had murdered. I was trying not to cry in front of him so I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. He didn't need my tears now, he needed my support…he needed a friend.

The conversation seemed to go on forever. I asked questions, things that I needed to know the answers to.

Was the Winter Soldier gone?

I remember hearing on the news about the incident in Washington D.C. I had been so caught up on my work that I didn't pay much attention to it. I had heard rumors from neighbors that the famous Captain America a.k.a. Steve Rogers lived in this area. I was never one to listen to rumors so I ignored it.

I had never been to the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. I had always wanted to go but had never really had anyone to go with….maybe it was time I planned a visit.

Bucky was a hero!

_**He was a hero! Then he was turned into a murderer! **_

I looked over at him as he told me in more detail about what happened in Washington.

Was I scared of him? This man had killed countless people.

_**It wasn't Bucky who killed those people, it was the Winter Soldier. He was brainwashed. It wasn't his fault.**_

It was obvious Bucky felt sorrow for what he had done….the guilt right there, etched into his handsome face. What was I going to do? Turn him away? Tell him I couldn't be associated with someone who had done such terrible things?

_**That's exactly what you should do EDEN! He's dangerous! **_

My brain screamed for me to make him leave, get out and never come back. But my heart…well my heart wanted to help this man heal. I wanted to get to know the real Bucky Barnes. I knew the last thing Bucky needed in his life was the complication of being in a romantic relationship with anyone. Bucky needed a friend. I could be his friend.

_**If a national hero like Captain America can trust Bucky, then so can I.**_

I knew that I wanted to be more than just his friend. I felt something for Bucky that I had never felt before. It didn't make any sense to feel this way about someone who just entered my life, but I did.

Finally, Bucky finished. We sat in silence. I was still torn. My brain was screaming at me, telling me that this man would bring nothing but pain.

"I can leave it you want, I won't bother you again" he finally spoke.

I stared down at my hands…contemplating.

_**He's going to leave Eden. Is that what you really want? **_

"I'm sorry Eden." He got up from the couch and turned toward my front door.

_**Stop him Eden! If he walks out that door you might never see him again. Say something you idiot!**_

My heart had finally won the battle.

"We didn't have lunch yet" I spoke the words so softly that he didn't hear me.

_**YES! Good girl Eden!**_

He turned around, "What did you say?"

"But…we didn't have lunch yet…." I replied, louder this time. I looked up at him finally and knew instantly that I had made the right decision.

The wave of relief that washed over his face made my heart skip a beat. You could see the pain drain from his face instantly.

"You want me to stay?" he asked, his voice sounded unsure.

"Yes Bucky, I want you to stay" I replied. "Come sit with me please"

He sat back down on the couch to face me, closer than he was before. I could smell his cologne and being this close to him made my heart pound in my chest. His hair hung in his face and I desperately wanted to run my hand across his cheek and tuck it behind his ear.

_**Calm down Eden. You decided to be his friend, remember? See how that goes first before you try to jump his bones.**_

"The past is the past Bucky. I know you have been through some terrible things, but I want you to know that I am here for you. I promise, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at him.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and ran both of his hands through his hair, pulling it out of his face.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to here that Eden" he said.

I reached out my hand and he took it, pulling himself upright to stand in front of me. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. I could feel him stiffen at first. I'm sure he wasn't used to be hugged by anyone. But then I heard him sigh and relax into it.

After I moment I stepped back to look at him and smile reassuringly. He still looked so unsure. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 4:45. I could feel the hunger pains in my stomach, begging for food.

"So, about that lunch….I haven't eaten anything today. Would you be okay with take-out food? We could stay in and watch a movie?" I added.

"Okay"

"Great" I smiled

I turned around to head to the kitchen to grab the phone and the menus stuck to my fridge. A sudden thought popped into my head and I turned to face him.

"By the way Bucky, you look pretty good for a guy who is nearly a century old" I laughed and continued on to the kitchen.

I heard him laugh loudly. It was quite possibly the best sound I had ever heard.

After contemplating our choices we finally chose to order a pizza from a place a few blocks away. Bucky had never eaten there before but I knew from experience that they had the best pizza. Instead of having it delivered, we decided to walk and pick it up ourselves. The guy taking my order said It was pretty busy for a Saturday night so our pizza wouldn't be ready until 5:30.

I grabbed my purse and threw my cell phone inside and off we went. The temperature had already begun to drop a bit but it felt nice. As we walked, we talked about his friend Steve. Bucky told me how great he had been, letting him move in to his apartment, taking care of him. He told me about the nightmares he had sometimes…his eyes darkened as he talked about them. I could see him slipping back into those bad thoughts. I looped my arm through his and he glanced down at me.

"Come back to me Bucky…you looked like you were going to a bad place" I said jokingly.

He seemed to snap out of it, looking down at my arm touching his arm. I thought maybe he didn't like it…I mean maybe he wasn't the touchy feely type.

_**Geez Eden, maybe you made him uncomfortable with the hug earlier too.**_

I started to pull my arm away, unsure of how he felt about me invading his personal space. He instantly grabbed my hand in his and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Friends can hold each other hands, right?" he asked quietly.

I smiled at him, "Of course"

We walked together, holding hands….I know I had a silly looking grin on my face the entire time.

The place was packed full of people on a Saturday night. Bucky decided to wait outside while I made my way into the busy restaurant to pick up our order.

I walked in and made my way to the end of the bar where the to go orders are picked up. I passed a group of three guys who had obviously had way too much to drink already. They whooped and hollered at me as I walked by…I tried to ignore them. I ordered from this place a lot so the bartender recognized me immediately.

"Hey Eden, how's it going tonight?" he asked.

"It's okay Matt….I see you have your hands full already tonight" I said, nodding to the drunks further down the bar. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

I paid for my order, thanked Matt and headed back down the bar to the front door. One of the drunks, a stocky guy with a goatee, grabbed my arm as I walked by and pulled me toward him.

"Hey baby, why don't you slide right into the stool next to me here and we can get to know each other a little better" he slurred as he stared down my top.

I instantly yanked my arm out of his grasp and retorted, "No thanks" I turned back to the door and walked out of the restaurant.

I saw Bucky leaning against a light post further down the street, a smile on his face. When he saw me come out, he turned to me and his smile widened.

As I began to make my way over to him, I heard the door open again and someone follow me out. I turned to see the drunk angrily stumbling after me.

"Hey sexy, I wasn't done talking to you yet, get over here! Where are you going in such a rush?"

He snatched the pizza box out of my hand and laid it on one of the benches the restaurant had outside so diners could sit while they waited for their orders. He grabbed my arm hard and pulled me to him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he brought his mouth close to my face. His other arm reached behind me to slowly make its way down my backside. I pushed him away from him hard, which only made him angrier. He grabbed me with his left arm again and I saw him rear back his right hand in preparation of slapping me. He never got the chance.

I never heard Bucky approach, he was silent and deadly. I saw a metal hand shoot forward and grab the drunk's right wrist and squeeze. The drunk screamed in pain. I felt his arm drop away from me and I stumbled back out of the way.

I turned to see Bucky had pushed the guy up against the brick wall.

"You don't touch a lady like that" he spit out, a dangerous look on his face.

"Bucky!" I said loudly, coming up beside him.

"Look man! I didn't realize the whore was already taken" he shouted at Bucky.

Bucky growled in anger and pulled his right arm back like he was going to punch the guy. I stepped in front of him and laid my hands on his chest.

"No Bucky" I pleaded, looking up into his eyes. He looked down at me and instantly let the man go. The drunk ran off, back inside to join his friends I'm sure.

I kept my hands on his chest, I could feel his heart beating underneath the black shirt he wore. The anger left his eyes and he asked if I was okay. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said into his chest. We stayed that way for a minute before he finally pulled me back and smiled at me.

"Come on, I'll let you pick out what movie to watch" he said.

I smiled back at him. He picked up the pizza and we made our way back to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

The last twenty four hours had been the best hours of my life. When Eden had asked me to stay and then promised she wasn't going anywhere and wanted to be there for me, I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. When she pulled me up from the couch and hugged me tightly, I was shocked. I couldn't remember ever being hugged that way before. I caught the floral scent of her hair and couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction.

When she suggested we get take out and just stay in to watch a movie I was more than happy to oblige. I would do anything to spend time with her, it didn't matter what we did. I saw her turn around and head toward the kitchen and I sat back onto the couch.

"By the way Bucky…"I turned to see her looking my direction…."you look pretty good for a guy who is nearly a century old."

I couldn't control the laughter that escaped me. I might have been born nearly a hundred years ago but I was really only about 28 years old. HYDRA kept me frozen between missions; I had only aged maybe 2 years since they captured me during the war.

She entered the room with the phone in one hand and the stack of menus from her fridge. We sorted through the options and I mentioned that I hadn't eaten at the pizza place yet. We decided to order and then walk over and pick it up.

On the way, I told her more about Steve and how he had helped me get through the worst. I brought up the nightmares that I had some nights. I don't know why I even mentioned it. Just thinking about them made my heart begin to pound. I hated the fear that those nightmares brought out of me. I could feel myself slipping out of control.

"Come back to me Bucky…you looked like you were going to a bad place" Eden said to me.

Then I felt Eden's arm touching mine and I looked over at her.

_**This girl has no idea. I was heading for a bad place. Stop dwelling on the past man, look at your future, it's standing right next to you.**_

She started to pull her arm away, a look of uncertainty on her face. I grabbed onto her hand and held on.

"Friends can hold each other's hands, right?" I whispered.

_**Please say yes….please**_

Her beautiful smile told me my answer before she even replied, "Of course"

I know I probably had a goofy smile on my face as we walked down the block. I couldn't help it. Here I was holding the hand of a gorgeous woman who knew what I was and still wanted to be with me.

_**She didn't say she wanted to be with you Bucky…she said she wanted to be your friend.**_

Well, she may only want me as a friend now but I was determined to make her more than that. I needed her in my life right now and if that meant I only got to have her as a friend then that was fine by me…for now.

The pizza place was swarming with people so I offered to wait outside while she went in. I don't like to be around a lot of people. I was used to being alone, that is what I preferred. Big crowds were a problem; the noise, the bustling of people…it all made me jumpy, which in turn made me dangerous.

Once Eden was inside, I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and walked a bit further down the street until I came to a light post. I dialed Steve's number and leaned back on the post as I listened to it ring.

His voice sounded a bit worried when he finally answered, "Bucky, are you okay? You've been gone a while man…I was getting worried, how did it go?"

"She said I looked good for an old guy" I said with a chuckle.

I heard Steve laugh on the other end. I filled him in on her reaction and everything that had happened up until the moment I called him.

"I'm really happy for you Buck, and proud of you for taking such a huge step forward. This girl must be really special. When do I get to meet her?" he asked.

"Soon Steve, I just want to spend more time with her first….by myself" I added.

"Uh huh, I remember you telling me that once or twice…many years ago" he said with a laugh.

"Good bye Steve, don't wait up for me" I said with a smile as I hung up the phone. I heard him laughing when I disconnected.

It was about that time that I glanced back down the street to see Eden walking from the restaurant, a pizza box in her hand. I smiled at her. That's when I saw him.

There was a guy following her out the door yelling something at her. She turned around and I saw him snatch the pizza box out of her hand and fling it onto the bench next to him. I quickly walked towards them…attempting to keep myself under control.

_**Stay cool Bucky. The guy is probably just drunk…he saw a pretty lady like Eden and is trying to hit on her.**_

I broke out in a run when I saw him snatch her by the arm with one hand and reach around behind her to cop a feel with the other. I saw her push him away in disgust. He reached for her again and drew back his hand to slap her across the face. Fury washed over me.

_**If he hits her, I'll kill him.**_

Before he could lay his hand on her, I grabbed him with my metal arm and squeezed…hard. I felt the bones in his wrist break and he let out a scream. I let go of his wrist and used my metal arm to push him hard into the brick wall of the building.

"You don't touch a lady like that" I heard Eden call my name and come up beside me. I was trying to stay calm, I really was...but what he said next pushed me over the edge.

"Look man! I didn't realize the whore was already taken" he shouted it into my face.

_**Whore! He called Eden a whore!**_

A growl of anger came from my mouth and I reared back my arm. I was going to beat this guy within an inch of his life.

Eden stepped in front of me before I could land a single blow. I felt her hands on my chest.

"No Bucky" she looked at me and shook her head.

I had promised Eden that the Winter Soldier was gone. I would prove that to her. I let the guy go and he ran the opposite direction.

Her hands were still on my chest, it felt good to be this close to her.

"Are you okay?" I didn't wait for a response. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She mumbled she was fine, not moving her head from my chest.

_**I could get use to this. **_

I never wanted to let her go…. I could have stayed like that forever.

I finally pulled away and smiled down at her. "Come on, I'll let you pick out what movie to watch"

I picked up the pizza and we headed back to the apartment.

"Thank you Bucky….for what you did back there" she said as we walked along.

"For defending your honor? Or for not beating that man into a pulp?" I responded.

She giggled, "Both, I guess"

We reached her apartment and I sat the pizza down onto her coffee table. I knew she hadn't eaten all day and neither had I. My metabolism worked faster than normal people…like Steve, I couldn't get drunk and my body required nourishment more often and in larger quantities. I heard her in the kitchen opening up the fridge. She returned with two cans of soda and a stack of napkins.

She opened the box and grabbed a slice out. The pizza was huge and it smelled delicious. I saw her walk over to a large shelf of movies. I watched her as she nibbled on her pizza and stared at the movies until she apparently found the right one. She turned to smile at me.

"I haven't seen this one yet. I heard it was really scary but I didn't want to watch it alone in the dark." she said as she slid the disc into her player. She threw the empty box my way and I finally saw the title.

_**The Conjuring**_

"Are you afraid of scary movies Bucky?" she asked as she laid her slice of pizza on a napkin.

_**I lived a scary movie for 70 years.**_

"No" I replied.

"Great, so I can use your shoulder to hide my eyes at all the scary parts then" she said as she headed towards what I assumed was her bedroom.

She came back out a few moments later wearing black yoga pants and a grey tank top.

"I like to be comfortable when I watch movies" she explained when I eyed her curiously.

We decided to eat our pizza before turning on the movie. She had two slices and then exclaimed she was full. She watched me devour the rest.

"You better watch it old man, you can't stay in fantastic shape forever" she joked, poking me in the stomach as she walked by.

"Yes I can, I'm a super soldier, remember?" I called after her. She giggled.

She came back from throwing the box and empty cans away and began turning off all the lights. Once it was completely dark in the apartment she came and leapt onto the couch with a shriek.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the movie. It really was a good, full of jumps and scares. Each time something popped out or something scary happened, Eden would scoot closer to me and grab my hand. Once the scary part was over she would release my hand and begin watching again. By the middle of the movie, she was cuddled up to my chest and I had my arm wrapped around her.

I could smell her hair and it made me smile. I had to find out what she was using to smell so good.

Once the credits started to roll, Eden paused it and we sat in the dark together. She laid her head on my chest and threw one arm around my waist.

"Bucky?" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"You're a good person to watch a scary movie with" she said…."and you smell nice"

"Thank you"

Her phone received a text message and she groaned. She pulled away from me and got up off the couch. She stretched and her tank top rode up her stomach just a tiny amount. I swallowed hard and turned away, trying not to stare. She walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone to check her message.

She had her back to me but I heard her intake of breath when she read it. I knew whatever it was had upset her.

_**Should I ask?**_

She turned around and I could tell she was trying to appear okay. I saw her swallow hard and put on a fake smile.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep"

She sat her phone back in her purse without responding to the message. Whoever it was, she didn't want to talk to them.

_**Or didn't want to talk to them in front of you.**_

She walked back over and sat down on the couch. She looked deep in thought and I got the feeling it was time for me to leave. Whatever she had read had upset her and I didn't want to push her.

"It's getting late, I should probably go" I said standing.

She looked up at me and seemed to hesitate before she nodded in response. "Okay"

"Hey Bucky, can I get your cell phone number? I'd like to be able to call you"

"Of course" I answered.

We exchanged phone numbers and then she followed me to the door to let me out.

"Thanks for spending time with me today Bucky…and for telling me everything." She said as I stepped out into the hallway.

"Thanks for not kicking me out of your house once I finished telling you everything" was my response.

I wanted to reach out and hug her but I gave her some space. Whatever that text message said, it was getting to her, I could see it in her eyes. I wanted to know…but I had no right to demand an answer. If she wanted to tell me, she would…in her own time.

I wished her a goodnight and turned to walk toward the stairs. I made it halfway down when I heard her call after me, "Bucky!"

I turned to see her rushing toward me. When she finally reached me, she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered into my chest.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For being on that bench last night" was her response. She turned away and walked back down the hallway to her apartment door. Before she closed it, she looked my way one last time and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The evening was turning out to be perfect.

I had to say, watching Bucky chivalrously come to my rescue had been something I would never forget.

After we returned to my apartment, I began searching for a movie to watch.

_**What would Bucky be in the mood for? Funny? Romance? Action?**_

That's when I saw it, The Conjuring. I had bought it a month ago after hearing a raving review from a client. I had never gotten the courage to watch it though. I know, I know. I'm a grown woman. But I had a tendency, after watching scary movies, to think way too much on them until I would finally freak myself out so much I would be unable to sleep. I glanced back at Bucky with a smile on my face. He looked like a guy who could protect me from a few monsters.

_**Stop it Eden! You said FRIEND…remember?**_

I threw the box to Bucky so he could see what I had chosen.

"I haven't seen this one yet" I said as I popped it in my Blu ray player, "I heard it was really scary but I didn't want to watch it alone in the dark"

He glanced up at me and I jokingly asked if he was afraid of scary movies.

"No"

"Great, so I can use your shoulder to hide my eyes at all the scary parts then" was my response. I headed back to my bedroom to change out of my clothes. I discarded my jewelry onto my dresser and began to undress. I threw my clothes into the hamper and searched my drawers for some more comfortable clothes. I slipped on my yoga pants and grabbed a tank top.

I saw Bucky notice my change of clothes as I walked back into the living room.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I like to be comfortable when I watch movies"

I couldn't wait another second to eat….I was starving. I scarfed down two giant slices and felt ready to pop. Bucky ate everything else; he must have been starving too. I remembered during our long conversation earlier that he said his body worked differently than other people…a faster metabolism I think is how he explained it.

As he finished the last slice, I admired his body…he was in excellent shape. I remembered when I had placed my hands on his chest earlier on the street. I had let my hands linger there.

_**Admit it Eden, the thought had crossed your mind again…you wanted to rub your hands up and down his waist….No! Bad girl! **_

I got up to throw away the trash before we watched the movie and I teased him about not being able to stay in fantastic shape forever, to which he replied, "Yes I can, I'm a super solder, remember?"

I giggled as I walked back into the kitchen. On my way back, I flipped off every light switch until I finally made a running leap onto the sofa in excitement of watching the movie.

It was exactly what I hoped for. Lots of scary parts, I loved it. I realized though, a quarter of the way through it, that I had ulterior motives for picking this movie. Each time a scary part would happen I would grab onto Bucky's hand for dear life. It was warm. I would hold on to it until it no longer seemed appropriate and then let go. Each time I reached for his hand, I would scoot closer, trying not to be so obvious. The desire to be next to him was overpowering.

By the middle of the movie, I had gotten exactly what I set out for. I was snuggled up to him and I felt his arm wrap around me.

_**Never forget this moment Eden, it's PEFRECT! **_

It was hard to concentrate on the movie after that. He smelt so good and his body was warm. I felt complete. That was the only word I could use to describe it. I had known this man for one day…one single day and already I felt closer to him than any other person I had ever met.

The movie ended and I moved to grab the remote to pause it. The room was still completely dark except the light coming from the television screen. I wanted to curl back up and enjoy his body for the rest of the evening.

_**Just do it Eden, lay back down and enjoy it for as long as you can.**_

I laid my head back on his chest and threw left arm around his waist. He didn't flinch away. We sat there for a long time together, in the dark.

I finally whispered his name.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You're a good person to watch a scary movie with…and you smell nice" I added.

I smiled when I heard him say "Thank you"

The beep of my phone alerting me I had received a text message drew a groan from my throat. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 9:00pm. Who would be texting me at this hour on a Saturday night? My parents were usually in bed at this hour and would always call me rather than text. My best friend Jill from back home would be out with her fiancé this late at night. A client maybe? I got up and stretched my arms to the sky and felt my shirt rise up.

I dug in my purse until I found my phone and clicked on the message. I was shocked to see who it was from.

Michael: Eden, I miss you. Can we get together and talk?

_**How dare he? Who does he think he is? **_

Michael and I had been broken up for a year and half. Did he honestly think I wanted anything to do with him after I walked in on him cheating on me? Why would he pick today, of all days, to message me. This night was supposed to be perfect and he is ruining it.

_**Don't let him Eden. Calm down. Don't let Bucky see how upset you are. You can get it together and still salvage the night.**_

I closed my eyes. I could do this. I felt sick to my stomach but as I turned around to face Bucky's gaze I put a smile on my face and swallowed hard. There was concern in his eyes. I'm sure he was wondering who the message was from but I didn't offer an explanation.

When he asked if I was okay, I could only respond "Yep" I was dangerously close to losing it. Michael's betrayal had been hard on me. He was the only person, up until that point in my life, that I had opened up to. It had taken me months to get over it.

_**And here he is, back to ruin your life again.**_

I placed the phone into my purse and walked back over to join Bucky on the couch. I didn't snuggle back up to him. I was too confused…all these old feelings came rushing back and I was doing my best to sort through them.

Bucky announcing it was late and that he should go, drew me out of my daze.

_**Don't let him go Eden. Don't let Michael ruin this perfect night.**_

I hesitated. I didn't want Bucky to go but I knew it was too early in our friendship for him to see me like this. I didn't want to scare him off. I nodded in agreement.

I asked for his phone number…he gave me his and I gave him mine.

"Thanks for spending time with me today Bucky…and for telling me everything"

He shrugged his shoulders and I saw a smirk form at the corner of his mouth, "Thanks for not kicking me out of your house once I finished telling you everything."

I stood there staring at him. He wished me goodnight and started walking away from me. This stranger from the bench had affected me so deeply and there he was, walking away.

_**A hug Eden…you need one last hug from him tonight…run after him.**_

"Bucky" I called out his name. He turned around to see me, a confused look in his eyes.

When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his chest a thank you.

"For what?" he asked.

Being in his arms brought a smile to my face.

I told him truthfully, "For being on that bench last night"

I let go of him and walked back to my apartment. When I reached the door, I turned to see him standing in the hallway where I left him. I smiled and entered my apartment.

After I shut the door, I leaned against it and grinned. I heard my phone beep again…another text message. I sighed.

I grabbed the phone, not looking at it, and turned out all the lights. I made sure my front door was locked and headed to my bedroom. After washing my face, I jumped into the bed and finally pulled my phone out to see the message.

Michael: Call me tomorrow! I have to see you.

After staring at the words for several moments, I deleted the message. I wasn't going to let Michael have any possible hope that I would ever speak to him, much less see him again.

I laid my phone on the nightstand and pulled the covers up over me. My thoughts drifted to Bucky. I wanted to remember everything…how it felt when he held my hand on the way to the restaurant, his laugh, the rise and fall of his chest during the movie. I smiled to myself. I picked up my phone again and searched for his name. After typing in the message, I hit send and laid the phone on my stomach, hoping he would reply quickly.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

I made my way back to Steve's apartment. When I walked through the door, Steve looked up from the files he was reading and smiled.

"You must be losing your touch Bucky, it's still early" he smiled.

I eased down into the recliner and glanced his way. I was happy how the day had went….up until the end when she had gotten that message that had upset her so much. I only felt better about leaving when I heard call my name and rush down the hall to hug me.

I told Steve everything that had happened that day. He sat there smiling and nodding at me encouragingly. When I got to the part about the mysterious text message, he asked "Who do you think it was?"

I shook my head " I don't know, but it upset her. I figured she needed some time alone, so I left"

"Well Bucky, I think you did the right thing. Are you going to see her again tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know…she didn't say anything. Should I call her tomorrow?"

We debated back and forth on what I should do…call her…wait for her to call…give it a couple of days and then call…on and on it went.

Before we were able to make a decision, my cell phone beeped. A text message. No one ever texted me…except for Steve and he was sitting right in front of me.

I pulled my phone out of the pocket and my heart soared.

Eden: Are you busy tomorrow?

I looked up at Steve. "It's her, she wants to know if I'm busy tomorrow." I told him.

He laughed and shook his head, "Well are you going to answer her or make the lady wait?"

I looked back down at the phone and typed out a response before hitting send.

_**Did that seem a bit cocky? No**_

I had bits of pieces of memories about various girls from my past. I remember pursuing them and being pursued. Maybe this was the true Bucky trying to resurface. I smirked and waited for her response.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

EDEN POV

My phone beeped again and I excitedly looked at the message I had received.

Bucky: Miss me already? No I don't have any plans for tomorrow.

I laughed out loud. Did he really just ask that? I smiled…maybe Bucky wasn't the reserved quiet guy I thought he was. I needed to learn a little bit more about Bucky before he became the Winter Soldier.

_**How do you respond Eden? Do you tell him you've been thinking about him nonstop since he left?**_

I typed out a response quickly.

Eden: Maybe. Dinner at my place tomorrow? 7:00?

Bucky: Okay. This time I get to pick out the movie.

Eden: Deal! 

Bucky: See you at 7:00…goodnight

Eden: Goodnight…and btw, the answer is yes…I did miss you!

I smiled as I sent the last message and laid my phone back down on my bedside table. Tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough. I feel asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up late the next day feeling refreshed, a smile still on my face. Glimpsing outside, I saw it was a cloudy day. The impending storm did nothing to disrupt my mood. I laid in bed and found myself thinking about Bucky. I needed to figure out what to cook tonight. I would also need to make a trip to the store to pick up a few things today. Peering out the window again, I saw the big rain clouds hanging in the sky. Hopefully they would hold off until I finished my trip to the market.

I jumped out of bed and headed to my bathroom to shower and shave my legs. After toweling myself off, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I debated on drying my hair and straightening it. If I got caught in the rain, it was going to curl up anyway and I would still have to redo it before Bucky came over tonight. I opted to let it curl up and dry on its own while I planned my menu for tonight's dinner.

I sat down at my laptop and began searching through my recipes, looking for something that sounded good. I wasn't sure what kind of food Bucky liked but I figured he wasn't a picky eater. I finally decided on something simple. Chicken fried steak with homemade mashed potatoes and white gravy. It was something I had cooked many times before and I knew it would be easy enough.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black sweater and padded back into the bathroom to look at my hair. It had dried naturally into loopy curls that bounced down my back. Jill had always envied my curls, saying they made me look like a sexy vixen. I suddenly remembered what tomorrow was: The fitting! I was going to see Jill tomorrow!

Jill had called me months back to tell me that her and Dave were getting married. I was happy for her of course, but deep down there was a twinge of jealously. Jill and Dave had met in college, at the same party where I had met Michael. Since I had moved away, we didn't get to see nearly as much of each other as I would like but she still asked me to be a bridesmaid nonetheless.

She had called me last week and begged me to drive the 3 hours back home so I could be fitted for my bridesmaid dress. I had already been contemplating taking a vacation from work so I had agreed to drive the three hours home the following Monday. The plan was to spend Monday catching up and then Tuesday I would accompany her to the dress shop to try on my dress. I didn't plan on driving back home until Wednesday evening. I had almost forgotten entirely about our plans.

_**That means you won't see Bucky again for 3 whole days!**_

I felt myself frown at that thought. Well, I guess I better make the most of tonight and enjoy the time I can spend with him. I applied a bit of eye makeup and took one last look in the mirror. Maybe I should try wearing my hair curly more often, it had gotten long enough now that it didn't poof out as much. I shrugged at myself in the mirror and turned to leave the bathroom. I slid on my boots and grabbed my purse.

The one thing I loved about living in this neighborhood was that there were so many shops, restaurants, and small markets around, all within walking distance. I hardly ever needed to drive my car anywhere. I stepped outside my building and turned left to walk the two blocks to the market.

I waved to the owner when I entered the store and told him good morning. I gathered everything I would need to make dinner and a few other necessities.

_**Wine?! Sure, why not?**_

I got to the counter and after paying for my purchases the clerk handed me my bag. As I was walking out the door, I heard him tell me to have a nice day.

"Thank you, you too" I turned my head to shout as I stepped back outside. I didn't see the two joggers I was stepping out in front of until it was almost too late. Luckily they both came to a stop just seconds before colliding into me. I was so embarrassed, I felt my cheeks turning pink and I lowered my head in embarrassment, unable to look at them…hoping they would forget the clumsy blonde and go on their way.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I heard one ask me with concern in his voice. I sneaked a peek and saw the other guy was bent over resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

I kept my head down and muttered that I was fine.

_**Please just go away.**_

"Eden?" said a familiar voice.

_**Bucky?**_

I looked up to Bucky raise himself upright and look at me in surprise. His hair was tied back allowing me to see the striking features in his face…his strong jawline, the small dimple in his chin, and his bright blue eyes looking down at me in surprise. I stared at him for a second taking him in. It was obvious him and the other guy had been out for a run. He was wearing sweat pants, a sweat shirt, and running shoes. I glanced at the other guy.

_**Shit! It's Captain America. Great, you almost collided with an American hero.**_

He smiled and nodded his head at me, "Your Eden…it's nice to meet you….I'm Steve" he reached out his hand.

I shook it and smiled, "Of course I recognize you. It's nice to meet you as well. I'm sorry for being so clumsy…I should really watch were I'm going."

I felt my purse slipping off my shoulder and instinctively let go of the bag with one hand to tug it back onto my shoulder. The contents in the bag shifted and I felt it begin to tumble out of my other hand. With lightning speed, Bucky grabbed the bag from my hands.

_**Great Eden, you sure know how to make an impression.**_

"Thanks" I stuttered.

He handed the bag back to me and I felt one hand linger on mine for a moment. I looked up to see him staring intently at me. He reached out to brush a curl that had fallen in my face. His fingertips grazed my cheek slightly as he moved it away. My heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I heard Steve clear his throat and I broke eye contact with Bucky to glance his way again.

I realized that I had been gazing up at Bucky for longer than what was probably normal and it was obviously awkward for Steve.

"Well I should get these things home" I said, motioning to the bag in my hands.

"Perhaps the three of us can get together sometime soon Eden, I would love to get to know more about you" he added. I grinned and nodded my head yes.

Steve smiled and started jogging in place, ready to head in the opposite direction I was going.

He glanced at Bucky and grinned, "You ready Buck?"

"Go ahead Steve, I'll catch up with you in a sec" he replied.

"Yeah, you hope you can catch up with me" Steve called back as he headed down the street.

Bucky smirked and called back, "Jerk!"

I heard Steve shout "Punk" as he made his way down the block.

The exchange between the two was nice to see. It was obvious Steve cared about Bucky and vice versa.

Bucky set his eyes upon me and smiled.

"So, you missed me so much you had to hunt me down and throw yourself in front of me during my morning jog?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

_**Did he really just say that? That cocky little….whatever Eden, you know it was adorable.**_

"Hey now, you're the one that ran up on me buddy" I retorted back, sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed again, a genuine laugh that was music to my ears.

"Your hair is…" he motioned to my curls

"…a mess, I know" I finished for him.

"I was going to say beautiful actually" he said.

I felt the grin on my face widen. I looked down at the bag of groceries in my hand and knew I really did need to get back. I had meat in the bag that needed to be put in the refrigerator.

"I really should get these things home" I said.

Bucky nodded, "I'll see you at 7 sharp"

He turned and started jogging after Steve, who was nowhere in sight.

I turned the opposite direction and headed back to my apartment. I turned back once to see Bucky glancing back and waving at me.

When I reached my apartment, I put my groceries up and started to tidy up my apartment. I heard my cell phone ring and I rushed to answer it.

_**Maybe it's Bucky! **_

It wasn't Bucky, but I was still glad to see it was Jill.

"Hey girl!" I answered.

"EDEN! I can't wait to see you tomorrow" she shouted. I pulled the phone back away from my ear and laughed. She told me all about the plans she had made for us. Jill was a busy bee and she couldn't stand to sit still for very long. It sounded like the next three days were going to be exhausting. We chatted some more before saying our goodbyes. I promised to call her before I left to let her know I was on my way. I sat the phone down and began to walk away when I heard a text message alert.

_**Maybe that's Bucky!**_

I rushed back over to grab my phone to check the message.

Michael: I'm coming over to see you tonight, we need to talk about us.

_**Us? **_

I felt like throwing the phone at the wall. Who did Michael think he is? He can't call me out of the blue after a year and a half to insist on talking about US! I wasn't just mad, I was furious. I didn't want to ever see him again; I hated him for what he had done to me. I certainly didn't want him showing up at my apartment tonight with Bucky here. I hadn't told Bucky anything about Michael yet, I wasn't trying to hide it…it just hadn't come up in conversation.

I typed out my response furiously and pushed the send button.

Eden: I don't want to see you Michael…ever. Don't come over to my house and don't ever contact me again.

I threw the phone down and walked away.

BUCKY POV

I woke up to the feeling of something being thrown down on top of me. I opened my eyes to see my running shoes laying on my chest. Steve was standing over me grinning.

"Get up lover boy, it's time for our run"

I growled at him and sat up. He was already dressed and jogging around the apartment.

_**That's Steve for you…always cheerful, even in the morning.**_

I got up and threw on my running clothes and tied my hair back. Once I got my shoes on we headed to the park for our warm up. 10 laps later and we had barely broken a sweat. Warm up was over; it was time to really get going. We exited the park and headed on our normal run around the city. It was nice running with Steve, he was a fast runner…maybe even faster than me. It was always a nice challenge to try and out do him.

"So are you excited?" he asked, picking up the pace.

"Excited about what Steve" I asked, pushing myself to match his speed.

"Dinner tonight, with Eden"

Her face popped into my head and I slowed down to a jog. Steve matched my pace and glanced in my direction.

"What's wrong Buck"

I shook my head, "I don't know Steve…what if I mess this whole thing up with her man. I don't deserve a girl like her"

Steve shook his head, "Your wrong Bucky, you deserve a girl exactly like her"

It was that moment, a girl stepped out of the market and right in front of us. Luckily we both saw her and came to a halt before slamming into her and knocking her down. I bent down to catch my breath, annoyed that we had to stop. I heard Steve ask her if she was okay.

"I'm fine" I heard a familiar voice mutter.

I glanced up and looked at the young woman.

It was Eden.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eden?" I asked, not quite sure it was her. The voice sounded the same, the height was right…but this girl had the most beautiful head of blonde curly hair trailing down her shoulders. I stood up and watched her raise her face to mine.

_**It is her…My God, I didn't think she could get any more beautiful.**_

She turned her head to glance at Steve and a look of bewilderment arose on her face. Steve stuck his hand out and introduced himself. She took his hand and gently shook it, replying, "Of course I recognize you. It's nice to meet you as well. I'm sorry for being so clumsy…I should really watch where I'm going."

Her purse slipped down her shoulder then and I saw her remove one hand from the grocery bag to pull the strap back up. The bag must have been heavy…I could see it slipping from her hands. I reached out and snatched it up before it could tumble to the ground. Her cheeks flushed pink and she stammered out a thank you. I handed her back the bag, brushing my hand against hers and enjoying the softness of her skin. I noticed in the commotion that a single curl had fallen into her face. The desire to reach out to touch it was too much so I didn't deny myself. I used my right hand to gently brush the curl back and away from her face, letting my fingertips touch her still rosy cheek as I pulled away. We stared at each other for a moment before Steve cleared his throat. She looked away, embarrassed stating she needed to get her groceries home.

I heard Steve mention something about getting together some time which made Eden grin and nod her head in agreement. Steve glanced at me and asked if I was ready. I didn't want to leave her quite yet.

"Go ahead Steve, I'll catch up with you in a sec"

Steve started jogging back down the street and said, "Yeah, you hope you can catch up with me!"

_**I'm going kick his ass later for that.**_

With a smirk I called out, "Jerk!"

Steve shouted, "Punk!" and took off.

When I turned back to Eden she was smiling at me, her eyes twinkling. I couldn't help but smile back.

_**Say something witty Bucky**_

"So, you missed me so much you had to hunt me down and throw yourself in front of me during my morning jog?" I chided. Her mouth dropped open, the look of shock making her even more adorable.

She seemed to think about it a moment before replying, "Hey now, you're the one that ran up on me buddy"

I couldn't help but laugh when she stuck her tongue out at me.

I gestured to her curls, "Your hair is….." before I could complete my sentence she chimed in "…a mess, I know"

_**She thinks her hair looks like a mess? She really has no idea how beautiful she is!**_

"I was going to say beautiful actually" I replied, watching as her face lit up with a smile.

"I really should get these things home" she said.

I really wanted to offer to walk her home but I didn't want to seem too pushy or desperate to spend time with her. I also didn't want her to tire of my company….ever.

I nodded, "I'll see you at 7 sharp."

It took all my strength to turn and jog away from her. I turned back for one more gaze at her and saw her looking back at me.

I headed in the direction that Steve and I usually took to catch up with him. I went ten blocks before I saw him. He was leaning against a bench, resting…waiting for me. He was grinning at me as I approached.

"Wow Bucky, you know how to pick them" he said appreciatively "She is stunning"

I nodded, "I told you"

"Well since you don't think you deserve her, do you mind if I give it a shot?" he said with a serious face. I looked at him menacingly for several seconds before he busted out laughing and with a wink said, "Gotcha!" With that, he turned and ran for his life. I chased him all the way home.

…...

After Michael's text message, I spent the rest of the day fuming. The more I thought about it, the more upset I got. I turned on the television to take my mind off of him. It helped a little. The longer I sat there, the more comfortable I got and before I knew it, I had drifted off. I awoke to the beep of my cell phone telling me I had a text message. I looked at the clock and groaned.

6:18

_**Shit, Bucky will be here in less than 45 minutes. I don't even have time to cook anything now.**_

I guess we were going to be having take-out again.

I got up and grabbed my cell phone. I screamed in frustration when I saw who it was.

Michael: Don't be so dramatic Eden. We can work through our problems, you just need to see me.

_**That cocky piece of shit! He thinks if I see him in person we will be able to just "work through our problems" **_

The last thing I wanted was Michael showing up with Bucky here. Michael had always been a hot head and I didn't know how he would take it when he saw another man at my apartment, even if he was the one that cheated on me. Not that I was worried he would do anything…besides, Bucky could take care of himself. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I lied.

Eden: I won't be home tonight Michael, so don't bother showing up. Leave me alone!

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and tried to calm down. I looked at the clock again.

6: 23

I texted Bucky.

Eden: Hey, you don't mind if we eat take-out again do you? I sort of fell asleep and just woke up.

Bucky: I don't mind…pick whatever you like, I'll eat anything..7 still okay?

Eden: Yes, see you then.

I went to my bedroom and pulled off my clothes, they were wrinkled from napping on the couch. I grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_**Do I have time to straighten my hair?**_

6:30

I still had time…I reached to turn on my straightener and then caught another glimpse of myself in the mirror. A single curly strand had slipped into my face and I remembered how Bucky had touched my face earlier, removing that same strand of hair. My heart had felt like it would burst out of my chest.

I pulled my hand back from the straightener and instead grabbed a clip sitting next to it. I pulled my hair up into the clip and artfully pulled single curls down to frame my face.

I went to the kitchen and started pulling out the take-out menus.

_**Italian? No. Mexican? No. Chinese? …Yes!**_

I saw the menu for the Chinese place down the street. I loved this place but hadn't ordered from there in such a long time. Mostly because there was one delivery guy who was a complete pervert. The last three times I had ordered, it had been the same guy. He would stare at my breasts and practically drool on the floor. It was disgusting and I didn't appreciate the attention. That had been months ago, maybe he had quit since then…or better yet, had gotten fired.

I called and placed an order for a small variety of things I thought Bucky would enjoy. After repeating my card number to the young woman on the phone, I was told it would be delivered in 45 minutes.

6:56

Bucky would be arriving any second. A sudden clap of lightning and the rumbling of thunder drew me to the window. It was pouring outside.

KNOCK KNOCK

When I opened the door, there stood a shivering Bucky. Drops of rainwater slid down his jaw…his hair hung wet in his face. His grey shirt was completely soaked through as were his jeans.

I grabbed his right arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. His skin was cold to the touch.

"Stay here, I'll grab some towels."

I headed to the hall closet and pulled out two huge, fluffy towels. When I got back to Bucky he was still standing where I left him.

"Bucky, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

_**Admit it Eden, you just want to see him out of those clothes! Bad girl! Stop!**_

Bucky smirked," I've been here 1 minute and you're already trying to get me out of my pants."

I giggled and felt the redness in my cheeks. Boy, he had no idea how close he came to the truth on that one.

I poked him in the ribs and stuck out my tongue.

"Strip…or I'll have to strip you down myself" I said forcefully. His eyes got serious all of a sudden and I was worried I had taken it a bit too far.

_**Stupid Eden….you said you were going to be his friend, nothing more…now you've made him uncomfortable. Well…he started it….didn't he? **_

I hesitated for a second and before the apologies could leave my mouth, Bucky sauntered forward and stopped directly in front of me…impossibly close. His lips were so close, only inches separated us…if I stood on tiptoe I could close the gap between us and kiss those pouty lips.

_**Stop EDEN! **_

I saw his hands move then, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and peeling it away from his body until he stood there shirtless in front of me. I swallowed hard. He was perfect! It was exactly as I pictured it, a muscled chest and chiseled abs.

I gasped. A look of doubt passed over his face and he stepped back a couple of steps. That's when I noticed the scars on his left shoulder from where they had attached the metal arm. It did nothing to mar the beauty of his chest and I longed to touch where metal met his skin. I think he mistook my gasp for one of disgust rather than one of pleasure from the sight of seeing him shirtless.

I don't think he expected the words that left my mouth.

"Can I touch it?" He looked shocked at first but then nodded his approval. I saw his jaw flinch and he swallowed hard.

I slowly closed the distance between us again, never letting my eyes leave his. I finally looked down at his metal hand and reached out to touch it. The metal was cold to the touch. I trailed my fingers up his arm until I came to where it ended, connecting it to the flesh. I hesitated and looked up into his eyes once again. His lips were parted slightly but he seemed to be holding his breath. I looked back at his arm and let my fingers gently touch the scars, gliding closer to his chest. He exhaled and I felt him shiver.

A sudden clap of thunder caused me to jump and I stepped back from him. I threw my hands up to my chest and giggled nervously.

Bucky was still standing there, motionless, staring at me. He looked so vulnerable…so lost.

_**You must have freaked him out Eden…you just couldn't help yourself could you, you just had to touch him.**_

He was still standing there in wet jeans and as much as I wanted to see him peel those off as well, I knew it wouldn't be appropriate to expect him to walk around my apartment in just his underwear.

_**Maybe his underwear are wet too….SHUT UP!**_

Michael! I remembered after I had caught him cheating, I had bundled all of his belongings up and shoved them into a box in the back of the closet in my spare room. I was pretty sure there were some pajama pants and an old college t-shirt of his in there.

"Don't move, I'm going to grab you something to put on. I made my way to the room and pulled the closet door open. There was the box, right where I had left it. I dug through it until I found what I was searching for. Black pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt with our college insignia. I made my way back into the living room and Bucky still stood there waiting…in the same exact spot I left him.

I smiled at him, "I didn't really mean it when I said don't move Bucky."

That brought a small smile to his lips.

I passed him the clothes, "Here, these should fit you. The master bathroom is through my bedroom right there." I said pointing. "Just leave your wet clothes in the tub and I'll come back in and get them. They shouldn't take long to dry in the dryer."

He frowned at the clothes I handed him and looked at me questioningly.

I realized he was probably wondering why I had men's clothes in my apartment.

I sighed, "You want the short or long version of the story."

"Short version" he replied gruffly.

"We met in college, he cheated on me, it was a year and a half ago and luckily for you, I never bothered to throw that box of crap away"

I saw anger wash over his face, "He cheated on YOU?"

_**He is absolutely adorable!**_

"Yes Bucky, he cheated on me…now go put on those clothes. You can wash up in my bathroom. The food should be here…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"….now."

He turned and made his way into my bedroom. I grabbed my wallet and went to open up the front door. Oh, how I regret not looking in the peep hole before I opened it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Michael" I hissed.

He stood before me, dressed in black slacks and a red button up shirt. His once shaggy brown hair had been cut closer to his head. I hated it. I hated him. But most of all, I hated that shit eating grin he had on his face.

"What are you doing here?" His smile didn't even falter when I didn't open the door the rest of the way and invite him in.

He grinned at me, "I knew you weren't telling the truth when you said you wouldn't be home. I figured you were playing hard to get" he replied, not letting my look of disgust faze him. He reached out to caress my face and I jerked back giving him in the opportunity he needed to push past the door and make his way inside my apartment.

_**Don't panic Eden, just tell him to leave…just do it quickly before Bucky gets back out here.**_

I hoped he couldn't here Michael talking…he would surely come to investigate a strange man's voice. I tried not to appear as if I was whispering, "Get the hell out Michael, now!"

Michael turned to face me again…he quickly reached behind me and slammed the door shut with one hand, the other grabbing me tightly on my arm and pulling me close to him. I smelled the whiskey on his breath…it had always been his favorite drink.

_**Well that explains it Eden, the idiot is drunk.**_

He whined, "Babe, I missed you. I know, I know…I fucked up but I'm going to make it right between us."

I jerked away, rubbing at the pain in my arm where he had grabbed me. I pointed to the door, "Get the hell out and don't ever come back"

He stood there, glaring at me. Michael and I had dated for 7 months. I had thought I loved him and I thought he returned that affection. In those 7 months, we had fought occasionally…but he had never laid a hand on me. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

I didn't see the back of his hand coming until it was too late. SMACK! The force of the hit sent me spinning into the nearby side table knocking over a glass picture frame of Jill and I at our college graduation.

I felt Michael's hand on the back of my neck and he spun me around to face him again. I was still in shock from the slap that I couldn't react.

"Look what you made me do Eden!" the smell of alcohol on his breath was nauseating. He pushed me against the wall. My sense of preservation finally kicked in and I threw my hands up to push him away. He easily over powered me, using one of his hands to hold both of my wrists in place above my head.

"Please Michael, don't"

_**Oh God, this isn't happening, where is Bucky?**_

…...

As soon as I stepped out onto the street to head to Eden's, the rain began to fall in sheets. I ran as quickly as I could to her building and made my way inside. I was soaked and the temperature outside had fallen quite a bit.

_**Good going Bucky, now what? **_

I thought about heading back to Steve's and changing clothes.

_**Maybe Eden can warm you up…no Bucky, stop thinking that! **_

I figured if I ran back to Steve's I would only get wet again on the way back to Eden's so I might as well just head upstairs to her apartment. I'm sure she had a towel I could use until I dried or let me wait until the rain stopped long enough for me to run home and change.

I stood at her door shivering.

_**Shit its cold.**_

I knocked on her door and waited for her answer. I must have looked pathetic, she instantly pulled me inside. She ran off and returned with towels.

"Bucky, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold" she demanded.

The smirk that appeared on my face was instinctual, "I've been here 1 minute and you're already trying to get me out of my pants."

_**Where the hell did that come from? Did you really just say that?**_

She stuck her tongue out and poked me in my ribs.

Then she said the sexiest thing I have ever heard from a woman's mouth, "Strip…or I'll have to strip you down myself"

I stopped smirking. I stood there staring at her, the excitement I felt when she said that becoming evident in my wet jeans. I was losing the battle inside my head. My brain was screaming at me not to do it but another part of me was definitely not listening.

I stepped forward, dangerously close to her, staring at her pretty face, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I moved my hands down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it from my body, letting it drop on the floor.

She gasped.

_**Of course she gasped you idiot. Your arm probably freaks her out, you're so stupid!**_

I didn't see a look of disgust in her eyes though. She actually seemed fascinated by it and I was shocked when she asked to touch it.

I thought about it for a second before I nodded.

She stepped forward…just as close as before. She looked down and laid her hand on my metal one. She trailed her fingers up slowly until she reached where the metal ended and my skin began. I saw her hesitate and she glanced back up at me. I was holding my breath, worried she would have a look of repulsion on her face. The moment she touched the delicate scars surrounding the metal I let out the breath I was holding. Her delicate fingers brought a shiver down my spine and I had to try hard not to moan the pleasure I felt when she touched the delicate scar tissue and then my chest.

The thunder was so loud it scared her causing her to jump back.

_**Dammit!**_

She stared at me a moment before her eyes widened and she demanded I not move. I wasn't going anywhere. I was just hoping she didn't notice the slight bulge In my wet jeans.

She came back a few moments later carrying a pair of black pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

_**Whoa, where did those come from? Bucky, you were so stupid to think she didn't have a man in her life…a gorgeous girl like this.**_

I felt the frown on my face and she sighed, "You want the short or long version of the story".

I thought a second, there was no reason to extend the painful realization that she was not single, "Short version"

I didn't expect what I heard, "We met in college, he cheated on me, it was a year and a half ago and luckily for you, I never bothered to throw that box of crap away"

_**Thank GOD! He's an ex…whoa, He cheated on HER! **_

Angrily I repeated what she said, "He cheated on you?"

"Yes Bucky, he cheated on me…now go put on those clothes. You can wash up in my bathroom. The food should be here…"

Her voice was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door…the delivery person I was sure.

"…now." She said with a smile.

I turned and made my way to the door she had pointed to earlier. I was about to enter her bedroom, her personal space.

Her room was clean and clutter free. A small desk in one corner held a laptop. Her bed was a king and had a blue velvet blanket covering it. I made my way to what I assumed was the bathroom…I was correct. The instant I walked in, I smelled it. The floral aroma that always seemed to come from her…it was intoxicating. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was damp and hung in my face. I used my hands to wring the water out in the sink and then smooth in back from my face. Luckily the bulge in my pants seemed to be going away slowly. If I stayed in here for a few moments it would eventually subside completely.

I pulled off my boots and deposited near the tub…the socks and jeans were next. Luckily my boxers were still dry. I slipped on the traitorous ex-boyfriend's clothes and looked at myself in the mirror with a scowl.

The slamming of the front door caught my attention.

_**Time to eat.**_

I picked up my wet clothes from the floor and laid them gently in her tub. A bottle sitting on the ledge caught my attention. "Garden of Eden" I opened the bottle and sniffed. There was the familiar scent. I drew in a long whiff of it and smiled to myself.

The sound of glass breaking brought me back to reality. I laid the bottle back down and made my way out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom.

I heard the terror in her voice before I even made it out of her room, "Please Michael, don't"

I stepped out into the hallway to see the man, who I assumed was Michael, had Eden's wrist pinned above her head.

_**He's a dead man.**_

I walked silently down the hallway, I could feel the training coming back to me…I would be able to quietly take him down…or it would have been if I hadn't seen him use his other hand to reach for the button of her jeans. The rage over took me and I growled at him, "Let her go". He turned to look at me. He released her wrists and I saw Eden slide the floor and put her face in her hands. I was on him in a second. I grabbed him by the collar of his red shirt and punched him in his stomach. He doubled over in pain. I grabbed by the throat with my metal arm and squeezed hard, I could easily snap his neck.

_**Stop Bucky, control yourself. You promised Eden, remember? The Winter Soldier is gone.**_

I let go and Michael breathed in a gulp of air, his hands rubbing at this throat.

I grabbed him by the collar again and drew him close to me, the liquor on his breath evident.

"If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you" I said it calmly while looking him directly in the eye.

He nodded and turned around. He stopped to sneer at me and then Eden before walking out, slamming the door behind him. I turned to kneel beside Eden.

…...

When I felt Michael reach for the button on my jeans, I nearly threw up.

_**No Eden, this can't happen!**_

"Let her go" came a deadly voice from the shadow of the hallway. I felt Michael's hands fall away and I slide to the floor.

_**Get it together Eden, Bucky's here…he won't let anything happen to you.**_

I felt a rush of relief soar through me and I lowered my face into my hands to hide the tears streaming down my face.

I heard Michael double over in pain. I heard Bucky's metal arm snatch Michael by the throat…before I even had a chance yell at Bucky to stop, he let go. Michael took a huge gulp of air and then I heard Bucky lift him off the ground again and whisper to him, "If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you".

I heard Michael walk out the door and felt Bucky kneel down beside me.

"Eden" he said my name so softly. I didn't move. I sat there with my face in my hands letting the tears dry up. Michael had slapped me pretty hard….not hard enough to leave a bruise…but I feared when Bucky saw the red hand print on my cheek he would lose control. I was trying to give Michael a head start…not because I cared anything for him but because I cared for Bucky and I didn't want him to do something he would regret later.

"Eden" he said again after a moment, the concern evident in his voice. I finally looked up and saw a dangerous look appear in Bucky's eyes. His right hand reached out and tilted my face to the side, examining it. "He laid his hands on you" he fumed. He pulled away from me and turned towards the door. I saw him begin to stand up but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me. He looked me in the eye and I whispered to him, "No Bucky, please stay here with me…please." He slide down beside me and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.


	11. Chapter 11

We sat there for in silence for a several minutes, Bucky kept his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck, burying my face in nape of his neck. I wasn't crying…I was just trying to understand what had just happened.

_**You know exactly what happened Eden…you just don't want to believe it was possible.**_

"Long version" I heard Bucky mutter.

He unwrapped his arms from me and I pulled away from his chest and turned my face to look at him. He was staring straight ahead, a blank look on his face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He didn't move but I saw his eyes glance down at me and reply, "I want to hear the long version of the story."

_**Oh, he wants to know about Michael. **_

I sighed and laid my head back down on his chest. I felt his metal arm wrap back around my waist, the other brushed my hair out of my face. I took his metal hand in mine and rubbed my fingers through his, enjoying the feel of the cold metal on my warm hands. I told him everything: how we met, how great it had been the first few months, how terrible it had been the last month, and about his ultimate betrayal in the end. When I told him Michael had been my first, he looked down at me in shock. I felt my cheeks turning red but he was kind enough not to say anything.

_**Maybe you should have that left that part out Eden, now he knows how pathetic you are.**_

"He had been drinking Bucky, I don't think he realized what he was doing…I doubt he would have…", I let my sentence trail off.

"Don't make excuses for him, he doesn't deserve that…and he didn't deserve you" he said.

Hearing that made me turn and smile at him. Well at least Michael was out of my life for good. Surely seeing an angry Bucky and the scuffle that ensued would keep him away from me. It was definitely time to get rid of that box in the closet.

I released his metal hand and pulled myself up off the floor. I stood looking down at Bucky who was still sitting on the floor staring up at me. I reached out my hand and he took it, pulling himself up. He stood in front of me and with a sigh asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Thank you for coming to my rescue…again. You're slowly turning into my own personal knight in shining armor Bucky."

He smirked at me and bowed dramatically, "Anything for a lovely lady"

As he stood back up, a lock of hair hung in his face so I reached up to brush it away and then laid my hand on his cheek, smiling up at him.

_**Damn he's handsome.**_

He looked like he was thinking really hard, struggling to decide something. His pouty lips were the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

_**Get a grip Eden.**_

A sudden look of surety crossed his face and I felt his hand slide to my waist and draw me closer to him.

_**Whoa, what's he doing?**_

My heart was pounding in my chest as he leaned his face down to mine.

_**This is it Eden, you're going to know what those lips feel like.**_

KNOCK KNOCK

_**Son of a ….**_

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

I listened while she told me the story of how they met and the relationship that followed. I didn't understand how anyone could cheat on a woman as beautiful and sweet as Eden. While she spoke, she rubbed her fingers through my metal ones.

_**She doesn't seem uncomfortable at all.**_

When she told me that he had been her first and only sex partner, I was surprised…and then angry. She had given this man a very special gift and he had deceived her.

She started to make excuses for him, explaining that he had been drinking. He didn't deserve to have her make excuses for him. I remembered bits and pieces from 70 years ago when I had too much to drink at a bar, I would never do that to a lady.

"Don't make excuses for him, he doesn't deserve that…and he didn't deserve you" I told her pointedly.

She smiled at me but then let go of my hand. She stood up and reached her hand out to me…I took it and pulled myself up as well. The redness on her cheek was fading…no tears were in her eyes. On the outside she looked okay, but I couldn't be sure of what she was thinking.

"Are you okay?"

Her nod yes didn't make me feel any better.

""Thank you for coming to my rescue…again. You're slowly turning into my own personal knight in shining armor Bucky."

_**Me? A knight in shining armor?**_

I smirked and bowed my head at her, "Anything for a lovely lady"

My hair fell into my face as I rose back up and I saw her reach her hand out to me. She brushed it away and laid her warm hand onto my cheek and left it there.

She was smiling at me. No one had ever smiled at me that way before. I didn't see fear in her eyes. No disgust or contempt of me. She looked at me like I was just a man, just Bucky Barnes.

_**Kiss her Bucky. No, I don't want to ruin it! **_

_**She wants you to…look at her. She isn't the first woman to look at you that way….remember Bucky, remember…..**_

Then I heard the voice of the Winter Soldier, a broken man…I didn't deserve something so pure.

_**You're a monster, she could never want you.**_

I was confused, unsure of what to do. My heart was telling me to do it, kiss her like no man had ever kissed her before. …show her that Michael was not a real man...because a real man would never be so stupid to let her slip through their fingers.

_**Man up Bucky, do it!**_

That was it, I made my decision. I had to try. I had to kiss her.

I reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me.

_**This is it Bucky, don't chicken out…**_

I leaned in…

The knock at the door made us both jump. I pulled away and turned toward the door, a sneer at my lips.

_**Son of a bitch…**_

"I bet it's the food", she whispered.

She looked up at me, a disappointed smile on her face. I saw it in her eyes, she had wanted it to.

The moment was ruined. She stepped towards the door to answer it but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face me.

"I'll answer it, just in case it isn't the food" I insisted.

"Okay, grab $5 out of my wallet for a tip please. I'm going to grab your clothes out of the bathroom and throw them in the dryer…I don't like seeing you in those" she said pointing at the pajama pants and t-shirt I was currently dressed in.

"If you like, I could always take them off." I grinned, teasingly grabbing the bottom of the shirt and raising it up to expose my chest.

"You are incorrigible." She said giggling as she turned and walked away.

I grabbed a $5 out of her wallet and made my way to the front door. The young guy standing there had a huge grin on his face that faded when he saw me. He looked surprise to see me.

"Umm…hello. I have your order here "he stammered, nervously.

I passed him the bill and took the bags from his hand. He peered passed me into the apartment like he was looking for something.

"Did you just move in?" he asked nonchalantly.

I eyed him suspiciously, "No, why?"

He must have realized I was on to him. He shrugged, thanked me for the tip, and left without saying another word.

I shut the door and turned to see Eden making her way back into the living room.

"I got your clothes in the dryer….what's wrong?" she said, noticing the look in my eye.

"That delivery guy…there was something about him, he was acting odd. He kept trying to look past me into your apartment"

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I had hoped he had gotten fired or quit by now. I use to order from this place regularly but the last few times Mr. Creepy was the one to bring it…he was always staring at me. I finally just stopped ordering from there"

"Good Lord woman, am I always going to have to fight the men off of you?" I teased.

She smiled, "Only if you're up to the challenge…come on, let's eat. I'm starving."


	12. Chapter 12

I pulled all the cartons out of the bag and lined them up on the coffee table before running back to the kitchen to get napkins and drinks.

Bucky was sitting on the couch sniffing each container and nodding in approval.

He looked up at me with a smile, "Is this all?" he said mischievously.

I looked at the dozen different cartons sitting before him. Hmm, maybe I had over done it a little. There was no way we would eat all that food.

I shrugged, "You can take it home for you and Steve to eat" I slid the movie in and went to sit beside him on the couch.

"Maybe…or you and I could eat them tomorrow night" he made that last part a question. Apparently Bucky enjoyed my company as I much as I enjoyed his. There was nothing I would like better than to spend another night with him, perhaps without interruptions this time.

_**You were so close Eden.**_

It bothered me to have to tell him I would be leaving in the morning to see Jill, "No actually we can't"

He laid down the carton that he was opening and looked my direction.

"I'm leaving town in the morning Bucky. I didn't even remember until this morning." I explained.

He looked down and I heard him ask, "How long?" He looked heartbroken and as much as it upset me to see him sad, it also warmed my heart to know he would obviously miss me.

"A month" I said, attempting to keep the smile at bay.

His head turned sharply to look in my direction, "A month!"

I really tried not to laugh, but after about 3 seconds, I busted out laughing. The realization that I was teasing him finally sank in and he lunged at me, fingers finding the most ticklish spots on my stomach and going to work..

"I'm sorry….please…stop…tickling…me" I struggled to speak between giggles. I was sprawled back on the couch, Bucky hovered over me and was holding himself up with his left arm while his right tortured me. He finally stopped and let me catch my breath, grinning down at me. I had my hands on his waist and he repeated his question, "How long?"

"3 days, I'll be back late on Wednesday." He seemed more satisfied by that answer.

He looked surprised when I gazed up at him and said, "I'll miss you"

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Not as much as I'll miss you"

I felt his breath on my neck and his stubble graze my cheek. I pulled him to me, determined to close the distance between us finally. There were mere inches left when simultaneously my phone rang and the dryer buzzed. I rolled my eyes and Bucky groaned, pulling his face away from mine to look murderously at the phone that was now vibrating on the coffee table. I reached over to grab it and he got up to head to the dryer to retrieve his clothes. As he walked away he shouted, "I just can't get a break tonight"

I snickered and looked at the caller Id, recognizing Jill's phone number.

"Hey Eden!"

"Hey Jill, what's up" I replied pulling myself up off the couch to pace around the living room. I was worked up, I couldn't ever remember feeling this way. My heart was still pounding and there was a burning deep down inside of me. I hadn't been with anyone since Michael but my body was starting to remember what it felt like to be turned on by a man. Bucky was that man.

Jill was prattling on about the wedding plans she had decided on that day, various little details about flowers and food. I looked up to see Bucky making his way into the room. His jeans were on, zipped up but not buttoned, hanging loosely on his hips. He had already removed Michael's t-shirt and was fussing with his own.

_**I swear he is doing this to me on purpose…please but your shirt on Bucky!**_

What Jill said next took my attention away from Bucky's body and back on her, "So, do you think you would be able to stay the whole week?" she asked.

"What? You want me to stay the whole week" I repeated. Bucky's head popped up and he stopped messing with his shirt to watch at me.

"Yeah, Dave's boss is having this party on Friday night…I thought you might want to come. There will be lots of eligible bachelors there Eden" she said in a sing song voice.

"I don't know Jill…I uh, kind of had plans for the rest of the week" I stuttered.

"Come on Eden, it's time you got over Michael and got back out there" the mention of Michael made my blood run cold.

"It has nothing to do with Michael" I responded, watching Bucky's reaction. He clinched his fist and I saw the muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" she said, "so what are these plans of yours then?"

"I may have other plans" I replied

She gasped, "Plans? With a boy? Who is he?"

I turned to face away from Bucky, "I'll talk to you about it later."

Jill squealed on the other end, "Oh my God, he's there right now isn't he? Is he naked? Did I just interrupt a sexy tryst between the two of you?"

"Goodbye Jill" I pushed the end button.

I rolled my eyes and laid my phone back onto the coffee table. When I turned around Bucky was still standing there….shirtless.

"Are you going to stay all week?" he asked quietly.

I walked over to where he stood; a sad look on his handsome face.

I shook my head, "No" and then wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his bare shoulder. He pulled his arms around me tightly and buried his face into the curls of my hair, inhaling deeply. The warmth of his skin contrasted nicely with the cool smooth metal of his robotic arm and it sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Bucky?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I really need you to put your shirt back on so we can eat and watch the movie" I said with a smile.

I felt his chuckle and knew if I looked up he would have that damn sexy smirk on his face. I glanced up.

_**Dammit! Yep, there it is!**_

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he teased.

I pulled back from him , "Bucky, I can assure you that it is the last thing I want you to do"

He moved forward and I put one arm out to hold him at bay, my hand resting lightly on his chest, keeping him at a distance…."nope, time to eat mister"

I turned and walked to the couch adding, "and for God sakes Bucky, please button your pants"

There was that laugh again, that completely sensual sexy laugh. I heard him slip his shirt on and then walk over to the couch, buttoning his pants before he sat down.

"Happy?" he asked.

_**Hell no!**_

"Yes"

We finally started the movie, a comedy that I hadn't seen in years and one that Bucky had never seen. Of course, Bucky hadn't seen a lot of movies, probably not a hobby most assassins. I loved to watch movies, pretty much anything which was evident by the huge shelves on either side of my TV. I could imagine us spending many more night snuggled on my couch. I was right about over doing it on the food, there was a ton left. I paused the movie to put everything back in the bag and stick it into the refrigerator for Bucky to take home later. After the mess on the coffee table was cleaned up, I sat back down on my side of the couch and reached for the remote to unpause the movie. Bucky grabbed the throw pillow from his side and placed it in my lap before gently laying his head on it.

"Comfy?" I asked.

He nodded. We resumed the movie and while it played, I ran my fingers through his long brown hair, scratching my nails lightly on his scalp. He laid there, completely relaxed. I noticed when there was only about 10 minutes of the movie left, his eyes started to droop, eventually closing completely. He was so still, just the light rise and fall of his chest. Before the end credits and music could start, I pressed pause.

I stared down at his face; he looked so peaceful when he slept. I knew I couldn't let him lay there for much longer…glancing at the clock, I saw it was 10:30pm. I hadn't even started packing for my trip to Jill's. I would have to get up super early to do that just so I could leave on time. I glanced back down at him.

_**How did you get so lucky Eden?**_

This was insane. I had only known this man for 3 days but already I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was in love with him.

_**He's just so damn sweet and sexy.**_

I lightly ran my fingers down his cheek to his neck and then moved to the collar of his shirt. I hesitated a bit before I let my fingers dip into his shirt to trace his collarbone. He shivered and grabbed my hand, "Stop" he said huskily.

"Why" I whispered.

"I promise you won't get any sleep tonight if you don't" he said, opening his eyes to look at me finally.

_**Promise?**_

I sighed, "I should probably get some sleep. I'll have to get up even earlier to pack now"

He nodded and rose from my lap. He grabbed his now dry socks and put them on before slipping into his boots. While he put them on, I walked to the window to see that the rain had stopped completely. He stood up and I turned to look at him. He stood there looking miserable. I smiled at him, "It's only 3 days Bucky. We can get together Thursday."

He shook his head, "No, Wednesday night."

"I may not be back until really late Bucky" I added.

"I don't care how late it is, call me and I'll be here."

I nodded and walked toward him, enjoying the knowledge that he was that desperate to see me again.

I grabbed the food out of the fridge and handed it to him. I walked him to the door and he turned to me, "Please be careful. I won't be there to rescue you" he said with a smile.

"You'll call me while you're gone?"

"Of course"

Satisfied with my answer, he pulled me close and hugged me tightly.

I clung to him, unable to let him go. He finally had to be the one to pull away. He touched my cheek gently and turned to leave. I stared at him as he walked down the hallway and before he walked down the stairs, he looked my way one more time and smiled.

….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

As I made my way back to Steve's house, I thought about the events that had taken place tonight. I had come so close to kissing her….had it not been for one thing or another, I would have known what it felt like to have those soft lips on mine.

When I walked in the door, Steve was there waiting to hear how it went. I told him every detail that took place that evening. He was outraged at the situation with Michael but patted me on the back…proud that I had stopped myself before I hurt him too bad. "Bucky, you've really learned how to control yourself. Maybe you are ready to get back to work…maybe join the team on a mission sometime"

I smiled at him, "Thanks Steve. It would be nice to be part of your team again."

I finished telling him the rest and to his credit, he didn't tease me too bad about my misfortune with the constant interruptions

"You must be losing your touch old man, the Bucky I knew would have never been asked to put his shirt back on. " he jumped off the couch before I could lay the punch intended for his shoulder.

"Good night Buck!" he called as he walked to his room.

I slipped off my jeans and shirt and lay back onto the couch, covering myself with a blanket.

I thought of her…the way she smelled, the touch of her fingers, her smile. I was in love with her, plain and simple. It seemed almost impossible to believe I had only known her 3 days. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found her name.

Bucky: I miss you already.

Eden: Not nearly as much as I miss you. I almost wish I hadn't stopped earlier when you asked me to.

_**Get up Bucky, put your pants back on and head over there. **_

Bucky: I could be at your front door in less a minute.

Eden: lol…Goodnight Bucky!

Bucky: Goodnight Eden! I'll see you in 3 days.


	13. Chapter 13

My alarm woke me up at 5:00am and I groaned in disgust. It was too damn early to be awake at this hour; the sun hadn't even risen yet. I rolled out of bed and my foot hit the edge of the suitcase lying on the floor.

_**Ouch!**_

I had endeavored to pack some of my things last night in an attempt to keep myself from having to wake up so early. When I received the text message from Bucky, I stopped what I was doing and laid down in the bed to read it over and over again.

His message telling me he missed me already had brought a smile to my face and a rousing feeling even lower. How did I get so lucky? I thought about it, I missed him too. Bucky had a special way about him, over the last couple of days our conversations had been so easy going and….so natural. I enjoyed his quiet humor, his teasing looks, his…

_**Shirtless torso…sexy smirk…pouty lips…the space on his neck that looked totally lickable…STOP EDEN!**_

I smiled to myself, Bucky was definitely special.

I went to the bathroom and quickly showered and decided to braid my wet hair instead of fussing with it. I threw on a comfy pair of jeans and a sweater; there was no reason to dress up for a three hour drive. I gathered the essentials from my bathroom and threw them into my travel case along with the rest of the clothes I planned on taking. Less than 30 minutes later, I was done and ready to get on the road. I rolled my suitcase to the front door and looked around my apartment once more to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

During the sweep of my living room, my eyes rested on the couch…the throw pillow still lying where Bucky had discarded it the night before. I remembered the husky sound of his voice when he grabbed my hand and told me to stop.

"_**I promise you won't get any sleep tonight if you don't"**_

That one sentence had kept me awake for a long time last night. At 3:00 am I had reached and grabbed my cell phone, scrolling for his name…determined to find out if he really meant it when he said he could be at my door in less than a minute. I had no doubt that he could fulfill that promise.

I turned away from the couch and went back to my suitcase and headed out the door. The parking lot for tenants is located behind the building so when I came down the stairs, I exited through the back door rather than the front.

It was a cool, crisp morning; the sun was covered by clouds. My blue SUV was parked in my designated spot not far away. I stopped and looked around….feeling like someone was there but not seeing anyone. After putting my bag in the back and lowering the hatch I looked around again. I sensed someone's eyes on me, watching me.

"Hello"

No reply. I shrugged my shoulders and dug in my purse for my car keys.

_**You must be losing it Eden.**_

I found the keys at the bottom of my purse and turned to the driver's side door to get in the car. The moment I felt the hand on my shoulder, I dropped the keys and yelped in surprise. I turned to see who the hand belonged to and came face to face with Bucky.

"Good God Bucky, you scared the shit out of me" I said, slapping his arm.

He leaned back against my car and laughed, "Sorry"

I grabbed my keys off the ground and stood up in front of him, my arms crossed…attempting to look like I was not amused by his antics.

"What are you doing up so early? And why are you out here?"

The smile disappeared and his face took on a more serious look, "I came to see you before you left."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, "Come here"

I let him drag me closer, enjoying the feel of him sliding his hands to my waist while I let both of my mine rest gently on his chest. I felt the hard metal fingers of his left hand rubbing gently up and down my back. His blue eyes stared intently into mine, watching my reaction. His right hand left its place on my waist to trail up my back until I felt his warm fingers find the skin on the back on my neck. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his chest, enjoying his skilled fingers on my neck.

Why hadn't I sent that text message at 3:00am? It felt so good. I was unable to hold back the low moan that escaped my lips; he just knew exactly what he was doing with his hands.

I felt him lean down and place his lips close to my ear and whisper the sexiest thing I had ever heard, "Three days"

Those words held a promise and I felt myself shiver in excitement.

I raised my head to look him in the eye and saw the heat in his eyes. I bit my lip hard and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead before he stepped away from me. I opened my car door and threw my purse in the passenger seat. I slipped my keys in the ignition to start the car and then turned back around to face him.

He looked lost and alone, just like he did the first day I met him, a stranger on the bench.

"I'll text you when I get there and call you each night." I promised.

He nodded.

We both stepped forward at the same time and embraced, arms wrapping around each other. I finally had to be the one to pull away. I touched his cheek gently and with as much strength as I could muster, I turned and climbed into the SUV.

I watched him through my rear view mirror as I pulled away. He stood there alone, watching me leave.

_**Three days Eden…just three days.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The drive back home was not an easy one. My mind kept drifting back to Bucky and his final words to me. Those two words were making it very hard to concentrate on driving.

_**Three days**_

Remembering the look in his eyes was enough to cause my heart to beat a little faster. I had only gotten about a mile before I had serious thoughts of turning around and driving back. I had it all planned out. I would call Jill and let her know I had some work to finish so I would be there three hours later than I originally said. I figured I could get a lot done in three hours with Bucky.

I didn't turn around though, because I knew if I did, I might never make it to Jill's.

Once I got into town, the familiar landmarks kept my thoughts of Bucky at bay. I passed the movie theater where I went on my first date with Adam Woodman…the park swings where Jimmy Perkins had pulled Jill's hair, forcing Brooke and I to chase him down….the tattoo parlor where Jill, Brooke, and I had gotten our first tattoos. It was our last night together before we headed off to college; Brooke was heading to the West Coast bright and early the next day. We sat around my bedroom that night talking about all the exciting things that lay ahead and how much we would miss each other. It had been Brooke who had come up with the idea of getting tattoos together. I had said yes immediately, Jill had taken some convincing.

We had held each other's hands, laughing the entire time. When we were done, the tattoo artist had snapped a photo of us with my camera. I still had it tucked away in my photo album, pulling it out from time to time to bring a smile to my face. It was the three of us with our backs to the camera, looking over our shoulders…each one of us with a small tattoo on our shoulder blade. Jill had picked out a colorful hummingbird….Brooke had an elaborate red and yellow butterfly…and I had chosen a dandelion blowing in the wind, its seeds drifting away.

I made one last detour before I headed to Jill's house. I pulled up next to the home I had grown up in. It looked almost exactly the same. Mom and Dad had sold it a year after I had gone to college. Dad had gotten a job in Nevada and they were living happily at Lake Tahoe. I had spent a week there with them last year and was amazed at the beauty. I had a picture of the three of us on my last day there visiting stuck to my fridge.

Sitting there staring at the house where I had lived most of my life made me smile. I could envision the three of us as kids, running around my yard, riding our bikes on the street. Those were the good old days. I pulled away and drove the last five minutes to Jill's house.

When Jill had graduated from college with her teaching degree, she had immediately headed home to get a job at the elementary school we had attended as children. She bought a small house only a few blocks away and I had visited her there a few times. It was a cozy home, just two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The plan was to sell it after the wedding to move into a bigger home, but I knew she would miss this place.

When I pulled into her driveway, I recognized her little black car immediately but not the red mustang that was parked beside it.

_**Hmm, Dave must have went out and bought himself a new car.**_

I got out of my car and stretched my legs, grateful to be finished with my drive. I grabbed my suitcase out of the car and made my way to the front door. Before I even had a chance to ring the bell, the door was opened and there stood Jill, a large grin on her pretty face. Jill could only be described as cute. She was tiny, even shorter than me…her light brown hair was cut short, barely touching her shoulders. She threw her arms around me and squealed my name. She took my purse and dragged me inside.

"I like Dave's new car!" I told her as she pulled me into her living room.

She turned around confused, "Dave's not here and he is still driving the same truck as the last time you saw him."

"Then whose red mustang is out there?" I asked.

Her eyes brightened and I saw her grin take on a mischievous look. She pointed behind me and there stood Brooke. I could feel my mouth drop open in shock. Brooke had spent four years on the West Coast but we had spoken quite a bit during college. Once we had graduated, our lives just got crazy and we had grown apart. I had been busy getting my business started and she had accepted a job at a large museum in New York. Her new job had brought her back to the East Coast but it kept her very busy and there just hadn't been any time for planning trips to see each other.

She looked just as amazing as ever. Her dark red hair had grown nearly as long as mine and was curled slightly on the ends. She wore a black spaghetti strap top and I could see her fascination with tattoos had not waned. The Betty Boop tattoo on her right arm brought a smile to my lips. The black capris she wore allowed me to see the small music symbols decorating her left ankle and the words "Feisty" tattooed in red cursive on the other. Her eye makeup was expertly done; she always was the most artistic of us. Black rimmed glasses sat upon her face, making her look like the typical sexy librarian in every guy's fantasy.

She ran at me and we fell onto the couch, laughing and hugging all at the same time. The three of us together again…it was the only thing that made be away from Bucky bearable. The day was spent lounging around the house, catching up on lost times.

Jill immediately asked about our previous conversation the night before and I was forced to go into great detail about the man I had met. I told them what I could; leaving out the whole assassin/Winter Soldier thing….that could stay private for now. I didn't tell them about the situation with Michael; it was just something I wasn't ready to discuss yet. I told about the first night we met – how he swept me off my feet. I knew they had been worried about me after the breakup with Michael…thinking back, that was one of the last times I had actually spoken to Brooke. She had called me that night after Jill had tipped her off. She had sat on the phone with me while I cried, telling me that he was an asshole and I deserved better.

I went on and on about Bucky, telling them about the almost kisses and the constant interruptions….Jill had blushed at that last one, realizing that she was the cause of one of those.

At 4:00, Brooke announced it was time to get ready.

"Ready for what?" I asked cautiously.

"To go out my dear, tonight we celebrate!" I looked over at Jill who had another wide grin on her face.

"I got a new job….at the Smithsonian! I'm moving to Washington D.C. in 2 weeks" she shrieked, dancing around Jill's living room.

I squealed in excitement with her. Brooke was going to be in the same town as me, only three blocks away actually. She had found an apartment in the same neighborhood I lived in.

"What are you going to be doing at the Smithsonian?"

"You're looking at the newest curator of the Captain America exhibit." She said with a confident look on her face.

I smiled to myself.

_**If she only knew that I had actually met Captain America…and that Bucky was the infamous James Buchanan Barnes.**_

I was happy for her and for me….we would be able to reconnect and I was excited to have my best friend living so close to me again. It would be just like old times.

She gushed on and on about how excited she was and how it was such a great opportunity. She was particularly excited about meeting Captain America. The museum was trying to arrange for Steve Rogers to make an appearance but had not had any luck yet. She was determined to get him there.

"The guy is so hot" she cooed, staring off into space.

She finally shook herself out of her daze and repeated her earlier words, "It's time to get ready"

She wanted to get dolled up and go drinking at the bar tonight.

"I didn't bring anything to dress up in, just a bunch of jeans and shirts" I said, pouting.

"Come on, you can look through my closet." Jill said turning towards her bedroom.

We crammed ourselves in Jill's room digging through her closet, searching for a sexy get up for me. I lay on the bed while they threw clothes at me to try on…remembering back in high school when we would do the same thing on Saturday nights before heading to a party.

Brooke had come prepared of course. She had packed a emerald sequined top and a black mini skirt, pairing the outfit with 4 inch stiletto heels. Her red hair and perfect complexion went well with the emerald top.

Jill had opted for a hot pink mini dress with matching heels. Brooke did her makeup, adding black eyeliner to her pretty brown eyes and hot pink lipstick.

I put on the outfit they picked out for me and looked at myself in the mirror. They kept yelling at me to get out there but I stood there, mortified at the thought of going out in public in the get up they had chosen. Jill and I wore the same pant size but I was much more bustier than her. The black leather skirt fit fine, although it was much shorter than I would have liked. The royal blue corset top was absolutely sinful. I had to admit it, I looked pretty hot. I had washed my hair and let it dry into its natural curly state. Brooke had pinned it up for me and pulled little tendrils down to frame my face. The eye make she added made me look even more seductive and instead of my normal lip gloss, I had added dark red lipstick.

After I slipped on the black heels Jill had let me borrowed I walked out of the bathroom to join them in the bedroom. They both wolf whistled at me when I turned around to model the outfit. I could feel the pink creeping into my cheeks.

"We should take a picture of you and send it to Bucky….it would drive him wild Eden" Brooke said, a devilish smile on her face.

I thought about it.

_**Do you want Bucky to see you like this? What will he think? Come on Eden, it will make him regret stopping you last night, do it!**_

I felt the sly grin on my face, "Okay, let's do it"

Jill grabbed my phone from the bed while Brooke positioned me into what she called her "fuck me" pose. After snapping a few pictures with my phone I walked over to examine them before she sent them. My mouth dropped open when I saw them.

_**Damn Eden, if this doesn't get Bucky's attention, I don't know what will.**_

"You look like a sexy vixen Eden, I've always told you that" Jill commented.

_**What the hell Eden, just go for it.**_

I added the photo to the text along with the message Going out tonight, I'll call you later.

My finger hovered above the send button, contemplating on if I wanted to do it. Before I knew what was happening, Brooke snatched the phone out of my hand and pressed the button, a sly grin on her face.

"You were thinking too hard about it….come on, let's go" she said, turning around to head out the door.

I bit my lip nervously and looked at the phone one last time before stuffing it my black hand bag.


	15. Chapter 15

I lay on Steve's couch staring at my phone. It was 5:45am and I knew Eden was probably preparing to head out of town.

It had been impossible to sleep last night…I thought about how close I had come to kissing her and the constant disruptions that had kept us apart.

_**You should have just grabbed her and kissed her you idiot, distractions be damned.**_

Stopping her last night had been a mistake. Feeling her fingers slide under my shirt to caress my skin had excited me more than I hoped she could see…physical relations were not on HYDRA's agenda when they turned me into a monster. It had been 70 years since I had felt the sweet touch of a woman.

"I promise you won't get any sleep tonight if you don't" I had told her. It was brief, but I saw the flash of hunger in her eyes too. It had excited me knowing I could elicit that strong of a response from her with just words. I desired to see how much of a stronger response I could evoke from her with more than my words. I had hoped she would continue letting her fingers roam, giving me the permission I needed to take it one step further. But she had stopped, agreeing that she needed to get some sleep.

Her text message to me last night stating she wished she hadn't stopped when I asked was even more maddening. She only had to say the words and I would be there.

_**Three days!**_

I looked at my clock again. 6:00am

I jumped off the couch and went to the bathroom to shower and dress. Afterwards, I paced around the living room, an uneasy feeling inside. I was debating on going to see her… knowing when she opened the door I would silence any questions from her with my lips.

_**Do it Bucky!**_

I made up my mind. I slipped on my boots and headed down the stairs and next door to her apartment. As I entered the front door, I saw her rolling her suitcase out the back door heading to the parking lot.

_**Damn, she's already left her apartment.**_

She didn't hear me as I shadowed her but she must have sensed she was being followed.

_**More like stalked…the predator hunting down the prey.**_

I don't know what I planned to do: Let her get in her car and drive away… or maybe push her up against the cold metal of her car and trail kisses down her soft skin….drag her back upstairs to her bedroom and….

"Hello" she asked cautiously, looking around the parking lot, knowing something didn't quite feel right. I continued to sneak up on her, finally laying my hand gently on her shoulder causing her to cry out in surprise and drop her car keys.

"Good God Bucky, you scared the shit out of me" she said as she slapped me on the arm.

I couldn't help laughing as I apologized. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen; even standing there with her arms crossed looking irritated at me.

"What are you doing up so early? And why are you out here?" she questioned.

_**To convince you not to go…to finally kiss those lips…to take you upstairs and show you how a real man treats a woman….**_

"I came to see you before you left" was my reply.

_**Don't be a chicken shit Barnes.**_

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, slipping my hands around her waist. I felt her hands on my chest and I hoped she couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating. The need to touch her was too much so I let my metal hand rub up and down her back softly. I watched her, waiting for her to tell me to stop…when she didn't, I let my right hand leave her waist and make its way up her back to her neck. She laid her forehead and my chest and let me continue massaging her neck.

The moan that came from her lips was so downright erotic that I felt myself instantly begin to harden. I leaned down to whisper in her ear a promise, "Three days" I felt her shiver in my arms and when she raised her head, I kissed her forehead gently. I stepped away and as she turned to put the key in the ignition and start the car, I reached down to adjust myself, making sure she couldn't see exactly how much that moan had affected me.

I could feel the loneliness coming, feelings I hadn't felt since my days as the Winter Soldier. I remembered being debriefed after missions by my HYDRA handlers, left alone for hours until they would eventually put me back on ice until I was to be of use to them again.

When she turned around she promised to text me when she got there and call me each night. It didn't make me feel any better but I nodded.

I got one last hug from her before she finally pulled away and touched my cheek. She climbed into her SUV and I watched as she drove away from me.

I stood there for a long time, even after she was out of sight, with a numb feeling inside my heart.

I eventually made my way back to Steve's apartment to find him finally awake and dressed for our morning run.

"Hey Buck, where did you go so early?" he asked.

"To say goodbye to Eden" I said quietly

"Three days will go by fast Bucky. Come on, get dressed and we can go for a run"

The long, although exhausting, run did nothing to ease the emptiness I felt. Steve dragged me to the gym afterwards and made me spar with him. I knew he was trying to be a good friend and help me get my mind off of her. We danced around the boxing ring for an hour….ducking, punching, blow after blow. It felt good, and although I hated what HYDRA had done to me, I enjoyed the power I felt. I didn't tire easily, I was strong, I was a super soldier.

We returned to the apartment after that and lounged around on the couch, watching movies that Natasha had recommended we watch. She insisted that "Star Wars" was something everyone had to see.

I checked my phone periodically throughout the day, never receiving a message from Eden. I knew she should have arrived in her hometown hours ago. I was becoming anxious, my mind instantly assuming the worse.

_**She could have been in a car accident…someone could have run her off the rode…**_

Steve tried to assure me that she had probably gotten so wrapped up in seeing her old friend that she had simply forgotten to message me. The thought didn't make me feel any better.

_**You should have known Bucky; you could never deserve someone like her…**_

We finished the first movie and agreed we liked it enough to watch the next one. Just as we were about to eat the leftovers that Eden had sent me home with, my phone alerted me I had a message.

I heard Steve snicker as he watched me stalk from the kitchen to the coffee table in the living room to retrieve my phone. When I saw the text, I stood frozen, griping the phone tightly. The message, Going out tonight, I'll call you later made me feel a flood of relief.

_**Eden has made it safely there…and she hasn't forgotten about me after all.**_

The pictures that popped up after the message is what caused my shock.

_**Holy shit Bucky, she's absolutely gorgeous…why would she ever want to be with you.**_

She was in a short black skirt that showcased every inch of her legs. Her blue top made her already tiny waist seem even smaller and her breasts seem fuller. She had worn her hair natural, curly tendrils framing her lovely face…. her eyes seemed fuller and her lips were painted a sinful red.

I could imagine grabbing her around her tiny waist and pulling her closer…running my hands up those toned legs…looking into those big blue eyes as my fingers found their way under that leather skirt…I would hear that moan of pleasure come from those ruby red lips….

The sound of concern in Steve's voice finally snapped me out of my fantasy, "What's wrong Bucky?"

I realized that I was still standing there frozen, breathing heavily. He walked up beside me to see what was causing me to react this way. When he saw the picture, he whistled and nodded appreciatively.

"Well, at least you know she made it" he added with a grin. He patted me on the back "Want me to go run you a cold shower?"

I sighed, taking one last glance at her picture before laying the phone back down on the coffee table.

As much as I enjoyed the picture she had sent, obvious by the tightening in my jeans, I was instantly jealous as well. Other men would see her, other men would admire her, and other men may try to take advantage of her. The thought of anyone laying a hand on her made me tighten my fist in anger.

_**Calm down Bucky, she's going out with her friend. Eden's smart, she will stay safe.**_

Steve came back into the living room, carrying multiple cartons of warmed up Chinese food, laying them down on his coffee table.

"Come on Buck, let's eat some food and watch the next movie" he said.

I tried to concentrate on the movie, but my mind kept wandering back to Eden. I stared at my phone, willing her to call. I wanted to know she was safe.

_**No Bucky, you need to know that she's not surrounded by other men…men who were touching her, touching YOUR girl!**_

I snatched my phone off the table with lightning speed the second it beeped.

Eden: Isn't she beautiful? I hope you know how lucky you are. Eden hasn't stopped talking about you since she arrived. You better take care of her mister, or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass. – Jill

The thought of a tiny girl hunting down me, The Winter Soldier, and kicking my ass brought a smile to my face. I reread the message again.

_**She hasn't stopped talking about me since she got there...me..**_

I looked at the picture attached to the message. There was my Eden, beautiful sweet Eden. She was standing on a stage, one arm wrapped around the shoulders of a pretty red head, the other hand holding a microphone.

I felt Steve lean over and peek at my phone, "Who's the message from?"

"It's another picture of Eden; apparently her friend Jill has her phone"

"Well if Jill is taking the picture and sent the message, who is the sexy red head?" he asked, pointing to the red head.

I glanced over at Steve; he was leaning even closer, trying to get a better look.

I knew Steve had been asked out by several women from S.H.I.E.L.D but he never seemed to be interested and always politely declined. I remembered the pretty woman in the red dress from so long ago….Peggy Carter. I knew Steve still went and visited her from time to time at the nursing home. I could always tell the days he visited; he would come home, sit at the table and pull out a stack of files and read them. I had caught a glance at them one time when Steve had left the room. There were files for each of the members of the Howling Commandos: Dum Dum, Jacques, Falsworth, Jim, Gabe…there were also files for Howard Stark, Colonel Phillps, and Steve's beloved Peggy. On the very bottom of the pile, I had found my file: Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes (DECEASED) My file was more worn than the others, having been read over and over again by Steve. It had never occurred to me until then, how much Steve had lost in the war too.

I pushed my file back to the bottom and when Steve entered the room, I did something I hadn't done since becoming the Winter Soldier: I gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" he had asked

"The Winter Soldier may not have missed you all those years Steve, but I did, even if I didn't remember who you were. "

He had smiled at me: the most genuine smile that only Steve Rogers could do.

He had the same smile on his face right now as he stared at the picture of Eden and the red head.

"I don't know who that is Steve, maybe another one of her friends…you want me to run YOU a cold shower?"

He reached over to punch me hard in the gut.

"Jerk" I said, grunting in pain.

"Punk" he replied with a grin, sitting back on the couch to resume the movie.

I took one last look at the picture.

_**She's so beautiful.**_

I texted back a quick message.

Bucky: She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I'm lucky to have her in my life. I promise you, I will always take care of her.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Jill smiled as she read the message Bucky sent back to Eden's phone. Her and Brooke were finishing up their rendition of "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, which had all the men in the crowd going wild.

Before her and Brooke could make it back to the table, Jill deleted the message she had sent and received back from Bucky. She felt better knowing that this guy obviously cared about Eden. She smiled at her two friends as they returned to the table, laughing and getting hi-fives from their fans.

"The next round is on me girls!"


	16. Chapter 16

It took several more rounds before we convinced Eden to get on stage and sing one solo.

"Which song did she choose?" Jill asked, sipping on her daiquiri.

"Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Caillat" I replied with a smile, taking my place at the table next to Jill.

She thought about the lyrics to the song and then smirked at me knowingly, "Wow, she must really like this guy"

I had a sudden thought, "Grab her phone, look up that guy's number for me and read it off."

Jill smiled slyly, "I already used her phone to text him a pic of you two on stage earlier singing. I told him he better take care of her"

"You deleted it right?" I asked. She nodded.

I was happy Eden had finally found someone. I remembered how pissed I was when Jill called me that night to tell me Eden had found that douchebag, Michael, cheating on her. I had called her immediately and listened to her cry for an hour. It was nice to see her happy…not just happy though, Eden was glowing.

_**This guy must be pretty special.**_

As Jill read the number off to me, I typed it into my phone, preparing to text this Bucky guy a video of Eden singing a song that was most definitely dedicated to him.

"Here she comes" Jill nudged me.

**Stop me on the corner**

**I swear you hit me like a vision**

**I, I, I wasn't expecting**

**But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it**

**Don't you blink, you might miss it**

**See we got a right to just love it or leave it**

**You find it and keep it**

**'Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say**

**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**

**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**

**Oh, we could be the stars falling from the sky**

**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun**

**I never seen it, but I found this love, I'm gonna feed it**

**You better believe I'm gonna treat it**

**Better than anything I've ever had**

**'Cause you're so damn beautiful**

I kept recording as Eden sang her heart out. I'm sure she was thinking about Bucky the entire time, a big smile on her face. When she finally finished, I stopped the recording and typed a quick message and pressed send. I looked up to see Eden bowing on stage…it brought a smile to my face. As she made her way back to our table, I put my phone away and flagged down the waiter….one more drink wouldn't hurt.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...….

10:35pm

Steve told me goodnight and then went off to his bedroom to hit the sack. I laid on the couch in the dark staring at my phone on the coffee table. I wasn't going to sleep until I talked to Eden, even if I had to stay up all night.

I reached over and snatched up the phone as soon as I heard the text message alert.

I didn't recognize the number but I noticed there was a video attached to the message.

Unknown: She chose this song because of you. You must mean a lot to her. If you hurt her, there will be no place you could hide where I would not find you. – Brooke

I watched the video, listening to Eden sing her song.

_**Wow! Are they serious? She's singing this about me?**_

I read the message again with a smile. Eden had some pretty protective friends; they obviously cared a great deal about her.

_**So Steve's mystery red head must be Brooke.**_

I laid back on the couch to watch the video again, listening to the words closer….

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

Jill went and passed out in her bedroom as soon as the cab dropped us off at her place. Me and Brooke made our way to the spare bedroom to get undressed and ready for bed. After I had washed off all the makeup and tied my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed my phone and let Brooke know I needed to make a phone call.

"Uh huh, calling Bucky, are we?" she laughed, grabbing her night clothes and making her way into the bathroom.

She chuckled when I flipped her off as I walked towards the living room. I laid down on the couch and glanced at the time.

11:30

_**Hmmm Eden, Bucky might be asleep…you waited too long.**_

I didn't want to go to bed without hearing his voice though and I had promised to call him each night. I nervously scrolled down to his name and pushed the call button. He answered on the first ring.

We talked for half an hour. I told him about being surprised to see Brooke there, the karaoke bar we went to, even about the solo they made me sing at the end of the night. I didn't tell him that the song I had chosen made me think of him and our chance encounter in the park. He quietly listened to me babble…perhaps that last round of drinks wasn't such a good idea.

After he finished telling me about his day, he got really quiet.

"Bucky, you still there? What's wrong? I asked, concern in my voice.

"I miss you" he said it with so much sadness that I considered grabbing my car keys and heading home right that second.

"Bucky, I miss you too. I'll tell you a secret; you've been on my mind all day."

_**What the hell Eden, did you really just admit that to him? Sounds a little obsessive, damn that last daiquiri!**_

I promptly took back that last thought when I heard Bucky laugh, "Oh really? All day, huh? Were you thinking about me with or without my shirt this time?

"I'll have you know Bucky Barnes that I only thought about you shirtless like 60% of the time" I responded, instantly slapping my hand over my mouth, appalled that I had let that slip.

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "How were you thinking about me the other 40% of the time?"

"You'll just have to wait two more days to find out Mr. Barnes" I said teasingly "Good night Bucky"

"Two days Eden" he responded gruffly "Good night"

I laid there for a second, remembering how Bucky had looked the night he showed up at my door soaking wet…the way he had looked when he pulled that wet shirt from his body, so close that I could see the dampness still on his chest. I recalled the way he shivered when I ran my fingers over the scars on his left shoulder.

I felt the excitement in me, deep down…it was a sensation I hadn't felt for so long. It wasn't the same feeling as what I had with Michael. I felt something different for Bucky, a desire so intense it affected me not only emotionally but physically. I knew if he was here right now, laying with me on this couch that I would be willing and ready for him.

I finally got up and headed back to the spare bedroom. Brooke was there, lying in bed checking her email on her phone. She looked up and grinned at me as I walked back into the room.

"How's Bucky doing" she asked nonchalantly.

I smiled, "He's fine"

I watched her scrolling through her phone, realizing how much I had missed her the last few years. Brooke and Jill had been a big part of my childhood.

_**She will be right around the corner from you in two weeks, working at the Smithsonian.**_

It had crossed my mind several times tonight on whether I should tell her about who Bucky really was. I knew I would have no choice, eventually she would meet him and recognize him as James Buchanan Barnes….it wasn't like I could hide it.

_**What if she doesn't understand? I love him; I want her to like him. Just tell her Eden! Brooke was always the understanding one.**_

I got into the bed next to her and lay on my back looking up at the ceiling, debating on how I should start the conversation.

"So Brooke, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Jill. I don't think she would understand quite yet." I began

She turned, her interest piqued, "Go on"

There's something you should know about Bucky…..

I told her everything. She laid there, listening to me explain about how Bucky survived, what HYDRA had done to him, all the dirty details of the Winter Soldier, and about how he was living with Steve in the building next door.. After I finished my story, she sat there in silence for a minute.

"Say something Brooke"

"You met Captain America and didn't tell me!" she said in a serious tone.

I laughed uncontrollably, "I just told you I'm in love with a former assassin who was assumed dead over 70 years ago and your mad I didn't mention meeting Captain America?"

She thought about it a second, nodded, and then burst out laughing.

We giggled for several minutes before I finally asked, "Brooke, you don't think this is seriously messed up?

She rolled over to look at, "Eden, I've known you a long time and I've never seen you as happy as I've seen you today. If this guy is the cause of it, then I say go for it. You said so yourself, he isn't the Winter Soldier anymore. He controls his fate Eden and it's obvious he wants you to be a part of his life."

I felt the tears brimming in my eyes, glad that Brooke had accepted the situation so easily.

"Eden, you were always the smart one out of the three of us, I trust your instinct. Besides, he's best friends with Captain America and that makes him okay in my book." She added, "So what's he like?"

"Bucky?"

"No, Captain America! Tell me all about him"


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you guys think of the color?" Jill asked, chewing on her fingernails nervously.

Brooke and I were standing next to each other, staring at our reflections in the mirror, wearing identical dresses. The dress was a beautiful shade of navy blue…marine, according to the tag on the dress. It was a floor length, one shoulder beaded dress with a high slit up the side. I loved it and the color complimented mine and Brooke's complexion nicely.

"It's beautiful Jill, you did a decent job picking out a sexy bridesmaid dress" Brooke replied, spinning around to admire herself from the back with a sly grin on her face.

"I'm glad you guys like them. Carrie wasn't happy with the color or the dress but mom talked to her and she hasn't said a word since" Jill said, a frown on her face.

Jill's older sister Carrie was her maid of honor, and apparently she was not happy that her younger sister was getting married before her. Brooke had filled me on some of the drama last night as we lay in bed catching up. Carrie had been downright nasty to Jill since the engagement was announced. Jill had chosen Carrie as maid of honor in the hopes that it would make her sister feel better about the situation….that was not the case.

"Well your sister is crazy Jill, the dresses are beautiful and I love the color" I said, pulling her into a side hug "Why don't you put your dress on now and let us get a look?"

She brightened, "Okay, you guys get undressed and I'll go find Ms. Cathy and tell her to pull my dress"

When Jill was out of earshot, Brooke turned to me, "That bitch is making her miserable; we may need to intervene and have a talk with little miss Carrie"

I nodded and smiled as we made our way back to the dressing rooms to undress, "She's just jealous Brooke; I think we can hold off on breaking her knee caps for now."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at me before disappearing behind the curtain. I slipped in my stall and began undressing, carefully hanging the gown back onto the hanger. I ran my hand down the fabric…it really was a pretty dress.

I dressed quickly and found Brooke lounging on the couch by the mirrors, reading something on her phone. I plopped down, startling her, causing the phone to drop from her hands. I reached down to pick it up and saw what she had been looking at, a website with information on Captain America.

I smirked at her and raised my eyebrow, "Research for work?"

"Hush it woman!" she replied, snatching the phone from my hand with a grin.

_**Is that a blush on her face? I don't think I have ever seen Brooke blush over anything….or anyone.**_

I needed to remember to mention Brooke to Steve the next time I saw him. Bucky had said that Steve wasn't seeing anyone, despite the obvious interest women had in him.

Jill walked out of the dressing room at that moment and Brooke and I oohed and aahhed over the stunning dress she had chosen. Jill looked like a princess in the long lacy white gown.

After we had snapped some pictures of Jill in her wedding gown, Brooke and I went and paid for our dresses. Luckily, neither of us needed any alterations, the dresses fit perfectly.

After we left the bridal shop we decided to stop for pedicures and then eat dinner. We arrived at the salon around 4:45 and it was busy, Jill and Brooke were seated next to each other but I had to sit across the salon in a corner by myself. While I sat there, letting my feet soak in the hot soapy water, I pulled my phone out. I hadn't spoken to Bucky since last night and I felt an overwhelming need to talk to him. I didn't want the nail technician to hear my private conversation with Bucky, so I chose to text message him.

Eden: Missing you today

I frowned when I looked at my phone ten minutes later and still hadn't gotten a reply from him. Bucky had always instantly replied to me when I sent him a message. I tried to shrug it off, maybe him and Steve were at the gym working out.

_**Don't worry about it Eden, he'll text you back**_

I forced a smile on my face as we left the salon and headed to the restaurant, trying not to let it bother me.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

Steve and I were watching the third Star Wars film when he got the phone call. I knew who it was by his reaction. Any time Steve got a call and instantly left the room, it was S.H.I.E.L.D calling. I could hear him talking to someone on the other line, it sounded like he was arguing with whoever it was. Several minutes later, he returned to the living room, a confused look on his face.

"New mission?" I asked.

He nodded.

"When do you leave?"

He took a deep breath, "We leave tomorrow night"

I turned around to look at him, "We?"

"That was Director Fury; he has decided you are needed on this mission. We are to report to the new S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in an hour for briefing." he said reluctantly.

So Fury had finally decided to veto Steve's decision on not allowing me to join the team during missions. I knew Steve was angry and probably a little worried, I could tell by the way he was pacing around his living room, running his hands through his hair.

"Bucky, you don't have to agree to this. He can't make you go if you don't want to."

I thought it through. I did want to go…I needed to go….I would only have closure when I finally face HYDRA and everything they had done to me.

"I'm going Steve. It's time I get back out there." I added, grabbing my boots and slipping them on.

I stood up and a sudden thought popped into my head.

_**Eden! She's supposed to be back tomorrow.**_

"Steve, when are we supposed to leave tomorrow?" I asked.

He knew what I was getting at….Eden would be coming home tomorrow night and if we left before she arrived I wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

"We leave at 9pm Bucky" he said solemnly.

How would she react when she came back into town and found out I had left for a mission? I had promised her the Winter Soldier was gone for good.

_**You're not going as the Winter Soldier; you're going as Bucky Barnes, an agent of SHIELD.**_

I was torn. Part of me wanted to be stay, wait for her to come home and fulfill every unspoken promise I had made to her over the last couple of days. The other part of me needed this mission. I needed to get out there and prove to myself that I was still Bucky Barnes…a soldier…a good man, a man worthy of a woman like Eden.

I nodded, "We better get going, I'm sure it's not a good idea to keep Director Fury waiting"

Steve looked unsure, but nodded in agreement.

One hour later, we joined Director Fury, Natasha, and Agent Barton in a briefing room, discussing the upcoming assignment. SHIELD had obtained information about a group of HYDRA operatives working out of a hidden base outside of Germany. Our mission was to infiltrate the facility, obtain HYDRA research files, and eliminate any threats if needed. Fury wanted me to go because according to the information, I had been held at this facility for quite some time during my days as the Winter Soldier. The hope was that I would recognize the facility and be able to navigate the team through it.

Over the next four hours, we devised our plan of attack. After receiving additional instructions, we were dismissed. As I turned to follow Steve out of the room, Director Fury called me over to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Sergeant Barnes, I have something for you." He said, reaching for a large case on the table behind him. He laid it in front of me and motioned for me to open it.

Inside was the Winter Soldier gear I had given up over two months ago. My black leather tactical vest, gloves, and boots were folded neatly inside the case along with my knives, guns, and utility belt.  
I know Fury saw the hesitation in my face when I reached to touch the SIG-Sauer P220. It had always been my weapon of choice.

"Good luck tomorrow Sergeant Barnes" he said with a nod, turning and walking from the room.

Steve was waiting for me outside the door. He said nothing when he say the large case I was carrying…he knew what it was and I saw the concern in his eyes.

We stopped at a diner on the way home, to grab something to eat. Steve was assuring me that everything would be fine. I think he was just trying to convince himself. I wasn't quite sure how I felt yet. I was ready to get back in the field and do something productive….something good for a change. The only thing I was unsure of was Eden. I needed to tell her what was going on but I honestly didn't know how she would react. I reached in my jacket for my phone and realized I didn't have it.

_**Damn, I must have left it on the table when we left. **_

"I left my phone at your apartment. I hope Eden hasn't texted me…she will wonder why I haven't texted her back"

"What are you going to tell her Buck? " he asked, laying his fork back on his plate.

I shook my head, "I don't want to ask her to come home early, but I really would like to see her before I leave…just in case….you know…"

"I understand Bucky. Nothing is going to happen though. We are going to do the mission and then come home. YOU'RE going to come home" he promised.

We paid our bill and headed back to the apartment. I instantly made a beeline for my phone as Steve said goodnight and headed to his bedroom.

I had 5 text messages from her and 2 missed calls.

Eden: Missing you today.

Eden: Is everything okay?

Eden: I'm getting kind of worried now, can you please let me know you're okay?

Eden: ?

Eden: Did I do something wrong? Please answer the phone.

I saw that the messages spanned over the last 5 hours. I read the last message again and felt like a complete asshole for leaving my phone.

_**Great Bucky, now she thinks she's done something wrong.**_

I dialed her phone number and waited until she picked up. She sounded out of breath and upset which instantly put me on alert.

"Bucky!" she said loudly.

"Eden, what's wrong?"

I heard her sigh, a sound of relief in her voice, "Thank God it's you. I was worried when you didn't answer my messages earlier"

"I'm sorry, I was uhh…out…with Steve. I left my phone in the apartment by mistake"

_**It's not a lie! I was out with Steve and I did leave my phone.**_

"It's okay. I'm sorry I kept texting and calling you….I just wanted...well, it's more like needed…to hear your voice." She said quietly.

"You apologize too much…I should have had my phone on me. Will you tell me about your day? I want to hear all about it"

I lay back on the couch as she began to tell me about all the things that she and her friends had done that day. Hearing her voice was the best part of my day, all the worries I had about this upcoming mission faded away as she spoke.

_**She needed to hear your voice Bucky.**_

Before we got off the phone, nearly an hour later, she told me that she hoped to be home by 9 tomorrow night.

_**Tell her Bucky….tell her you won't be here.**_

I knew I should let her know I was going on an assignment tomorrow night and wouldn't be here to meet her, but I just couldn't. I had already made her worry all day by not answering my phone…..I didn't want to completely ruin her trip. I would call her tomorrow before I left for SHIELD and let her know, that way she could enjoy the last day with her friends with no worries.

"Bucky, I'm really glad I get to see you tomorrow night….I've been looking forward to….you know…finishing what we started the other night" she said, a serious tone in her voice.

"Me too Eden….get some sleep"

We said our goodbyes and I stared at the phone for a long time after she had hung up.

_**Tomorrow Bucky, you'll tell her tomorrow….**_

I lay on the couch thinking about Eden for a long time. How would she react? Would she be angry I didn't tell her sooner? Would she worry about me?

That's when I realized that in the back of my mind I was secretly worried. I was going back to the source of all my problems, back to HYDRA. I was going to face the monster. Maybe when this is over, I'll finally have some closure.

Sleep didn't come easily that night…and for the first time since meeting Eden, the nightmares returned.


	18. Chapter 18

5:00pm

"I'm going to miss you Eden" Jill said with a pout.

"I'll be back for the wedding in two months. You could always come to D.C you know. Once Brooke gets moved it, you should come for a visit." I added, throwing my suitcase in the back of my SUV.

I walked around to my driver's side door to give her one last hug. The three of us had spent our last day together going through pictures that Jill's mom had pulled out of her attic. Sleepovers…Homecoming dances…senior prom. We had eaten lunch on the patio talking about the old days, remembering all the crazy times we had together.

At 4:30, I knew I needed to start packing so I could get back on the road. I had decided last night after talking with Bucky that I wanted to be home a little earlier than 9:00 and surprise him. I knew if I left by 5:00 that I could probably make it home by 8:30pm. I had lain in bed last night thinking about him, contemplating what I would do when I saw him again. I had missed him terribly during the last three days. All I wanted to do was cuddle up on the couch with him, watch a movie, and eat takeout.

_**That's not all you want to do Eden.**_

Okay, maybe I had a little more planned than that. I wasn't going to allow any distractions to occur, I was going to have Bucky all to myself tonight.

Jill stepped back to allow Brooke to give me a tight hug.

"Have fun tonight with Bucky." She whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and smiled at her, nodding my head.

"Call me" she said with a wink.

I got into my SUV and waved my final goodbye before backing out of the driveway. When I was clear of all the traffic and out on the open road, I turned up the volume and sang to the radio. It was so loud that I almost didn't hear my cell phone ringing.

_**Bucky!**_

"Hey Bucky...guess what! I'm already on the road; I'll be home around 8:30" I said, before he even had a chance to speak.

"Eden, I need to tell you something" he said, a serious tone in his voice.

_**Oh shit!**_

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

I heard her take a deep breath before asking, "What's wrong?"

"I won't be able to see you tonight...I…I'm leaving tonight…on assignment." I said quietly.

**Silence**

I had to look down at my phone to make sure we hadn't been disconnected, "Eden?"

"An assignment….but I thought…I thought they wouldn't allow it…you said they told you no. Where are you going? When are you coming back?" I could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"I can't tell you were I'm going Eden and I don't know when we will be back. Director Fury changed his mind; they need me to go with them." I added.

"Why do they need you Bucky?" she asked, her voice louder.

"In the past, I may have spent some time at the facility where we are going." I muttered.

"When you say in the past, do you mean when you were the Winter Soldier? You're going to a HYDRA facility! Bucky! You can't….you can't go…what if…if something happens?" I heard the panic in her voice and it broke my heart.

_**I guess you can't deny it anymore Bucky…Eden does have feelings for you. **_

"Eden, don't worry, we've already mapped out a plan, everything should go smoothly" I insisted.

**Silence**

"Eden?" I asked again, looking down at my phone.

"Bucky, exactly how long have you known about this assignment?" she asked slowly.

_**Shit!**_

"Yesterday" I muttered.

"Yesterday! Why didn't you tell me Bucky? I would have come back last night!"

"I didn't want to ruin your day with your friends." I said quietly, unsure if I really believed that myself.

_**Why didn't you tell her last night? What is the real reason?**_

"Bullshit Bucky Barnes! I can see my friend's anytime." she said angrily.

She was mad. This was a side of Eden I had not seen before. I knew she had a right to be angry with me and knowing I was the cause of her anger made me feel like shit.

"Did you not want to tell me goodbye?" she asked, I could still hear the anger in her voice.

"Eden, that's not it….this isn't easy for me…I've never had anyone to say goodbye to. This is all new to me...I…"

"What the address?" she asked, her voice so low that I asked again to be sure I heard her correctly.

"The address Bucky! What's the damn address of where you're leaving from?" she shouted.

I called out the address to her and then said, "We're taking a chopper to the airport…we leave at 9:00pm"

"Dammit! You don't leave until I get there Bucky, do you hear me? You don't step a foot in the helicopter until I get there."

"Eden…." Before I could say anything else, she interrupted, "Not one foot Barnes!"

I sighed, "Ok, I'll try…are you mad?"

"I am beyond mad…I am furious" she insisted.

"Eden…I'm sorry, I know I should have…" I started.

"Don't Bucky! We will talk about it when I get there" she interjected.

"Okay" I whispered.

I heard her let out another long shaky breath "Please wait for me Bucky, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Be careful Eden"

I don't think I ever felt as alone as I did when I hung up that phone.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

"Shit" I shouted, slamming my hands on the wheel after throwing my phone in my passenger seat. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. That complete jerk! I couldn't believe he didn't tell me the moment he found out about his assignment. I was beyond furious with him…I was….I was…

_**You're scared Eden. What if he leaves tonight and doesn't come back?…then what?**_

I knew I wasn't really mad at Bucky, I was scared for him. He was putting himself in danger unnecessarily.

I looked at the clock. 7:30

I only had about 70 miles to go…I would make it….I had to make it.

I spent the next hour thinking about what I was going to say to him. I would tell him what complete jerk he was for not telling me. I was going to let him know how much that hurt me.

_**You're going to sob like a baby and beg him not to go.**_

Traffic slowed down as I got into the city. I could feel the tears of frustration making their way down my face. I had to make it there in time…I had to see him.

I pulled up to the address Bucky had given me at 8:45…..15 minutes to spare. It was a tall unmarked building. I made my way to the glass double doors and rushed inside. There was no one manning the desk just inside the doors. To my right I saw an elevator and I pushed the button repeatedly until the doors opened. I pressed the button for the highest floor and waited until I reached the top to rush through, not waiting for the doors to open completely. Down the hall I ran, until I came to a door marked, "Roof Access"

When I busted through the doors, I saw a group of people standing next to a helicopter. Other people were bustling about, checking cases and equipment piled next to the aircraft. Bucky was nowhere in sight.

Two men looked up when I busted through the doors, not recognizing me, they headed in my direction, hands dangerously close to the guns holstered on their hip.

"Stand down men, she's with me" I heard a strangely familiar voice.

The men nodded, "Yes sir Cap"

I turned to see Steve behind me, dressed in his Captain America suit, his shield slung over his shoulder.

I don't know if it was because I was genuinely glad to see him or because he had just stopped those two men from dragging me off that roof top, but I threw my arms around Steve in a quick hug.

"Thank you, where's Bucky!"

"He's talking with Director Fury, he will be out here soon" he said, patting me on the back gently.

"You'll take care of him right? I mean, nothing is going to happen to him." I asked, hearing the panic in my voice.

"Of course Eden, I'm not going to lose him again. I'll bring him back to you" he promised and then slipped me a piece of paper.

After looking at the paper, I smiled up at him, "Isn't it wrong to give your number to your best friend's girl?" I was just teasing him but the look of shock on his face brought a giggle from my lips.

"I just wanted you to have it in case there was an emergency...I would never…I mean not that I don't think your swell…I just…."

I stuck my hand out to stop him, "It was a joke Steve."

He smiled at me again and put one arm around my shoulder and leaned down to whisper to me, "There was something I wanted to ask you about….your friend…the red head…"

Before he could finish what he was saying, an all too familiar voice said, "You want to remove your arm from around my girl?

I turned to see Bucky walking toward me. He was dressed in all black, the leather tactical vast strapped to his chest left his metal arm uncovered, only a black glove on the hand. The utility belt around his waist held a variety of knives and as he got closer I saw a gun holstered on his hip, another strapped to his back.

He looked lethal, like the highly trained assassin he was. He looked dangerous.

_**He looks HOT!**_

Steve stepped away, his hands up in the air, a smile on his face. He walked away to give us privacy.

Bucky finally turned to me, an unsure look on his face. I stood there, looking at him angrily for a moment, before breaking down and rushing into his arms. I could feel the tears brimming at the corners of my eyes, a large lump in my throat forming. He held onto me, rubbing the small of my back. He didn't have to say a word, I had already forgiven him.

I heard the helicopter start up and looked over to see several people, Captain America included, stepping into it.

I heard Bucky sigh, "It's time Eden, and I have to go"

I pulled back from him, staring into his sad eyes. He touched his fingers to my cheek and leaned in like he was going to kiss me.

I pulled back from him. I saw the look of confusion on his face, the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't want our first kiss to be our last kiss Bucky" I said gently.

He looked at me again, "Eden, I'm coming back to you, I promise."

I nodded my head, "I know…and we can have that first kiss when you get back…let's call it an incentive"

He smirked at me and nodded his head. He pulled me in for one last hug and then stepped away. He turned to walk to the helicopter and stepped aboard. I watched as the chopper lifted into the air, Bucky waving at me.

I waved back, trying to choke back the sobs as I watched him fly away, instantly regretting not letting him kiss me.

_**He's coming back Eden, he promised. **_


	19. Chapter 19

I stood on that rooftop for nearly 20 minutes after the helicopter was out of sight. I couldn't force myself to move from that spot. Eventually, one of the men who had seen me bust through the doors earlier made his way over to me.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to escort you off the rooftop now" he said in a stern voice.

I glanced up at him and he looked taken aback at seeing the tears on my face.

He eyes softened and in a surprisingly compassionate voice he said, "Do you know who that guy is? He's a legend. He is one of the most well trained fighters I've ever seen and he just left with the top three SHIELD agents, you don't have to worry about The Winter Soldier. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are the best at what they do…and the Captain…well…" he let his sentence trail off.

"He's name is Bucky" I whispered.

He nodded and gently took my arm and led me off the roof. I was numb. I don't remember the drive home. I don't even remember unloading my suitcase from my SUV. All I remember is the flood of tears that came the instant I entered my apartment…and the gut wrenching sense of loneliness I felt. I made my way to my room and crawled into my bed. Eventually no more tears could fall, and I drifted off to sleep.

Time passed slowly. I didn't leave my apartment; I didn't dare step away from my phone. I waited.

I cried and slept, in that order…the nightmares started the first night Bucky left.

_I could see Bucky strapped to the chair. His shirt and gear removed….his lovely chest bare, covered in sweat. His hair hung in his eyes…a look of both pain and terror etched onto his face. He struggled against his restraints and I could see blood begin to flow from a wound I had not previously noticed. There was a jagged gash, close to where the metal met his shoulder, right over his heart. I could hear one of the doctors saying something. "He's been compromised; we'll have to remove it."_

_"Remove what? Get away from him!" I shouted. No one turned my way, they couldn't hear me, couldn't see me, and I soon discovered I couldn't move to stop them._

_"Fine, wipe his memory and then remove it" another doctor said, he faded away from sight as he walked away._

_"No, please don't. Don't wipe his memory!" my screams fell on deaf ears. _

_A machine was lowered to cover his head and his screams of pain filled my ears. When the machine was raised, Bucky sat there, a blank look on his face, his blue eyes void of emotion. A doctor stepped in front of him, blocking my view temporarily. After several moments, the doctor turned and I saw something in his hands, blood trickling from it and onto the white floor. _

_"No" I gasped, finally realizing what he had in his hands, crying out my surprise._

_Bucky's heart made a loud smack as it was discarded carelessly into the metal pan on the table._

_I glanced back at Bucky, strapped into the chair; emotionless…another doctor was sewing up the large wound where they had pulled his heart from his chest. Upon finishing the stitches, he stepped back….admiring his work._

_"Welcome back Winter Soldier!" The doctors stood around him, clapping their hands and patting each other on the back._

_Bucky looked up and glanced my way, a smirk on his handsome face._

I woke up from the nightmare with a scream, covered in sweat and tears. My hand reached for my chest, the pounding of my heart threatening to burst from within. This was the third night in a row I had had the dream. I looked towards my window, it was Saturday, the rain was falling steadily.

_**Great! A dreary day to fit my mood.**_

I flung the blankets off of me, reaching for my phone that lay on the side table next to my bed.

No messages. No missed calls.

_**Come on Bucky! Call me!**_

…..._**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...…**_

It was dark when we entered the facility. We had been scoping the place out for the last several hours. The facility was inhabited by a minimal team of doctors and guards….no more than a dozen.

_**This will be easy…in and out.**_

As we made our way further into the complex, I could feel a sense of familiarity with the place….the sickly white walls in particular made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

_**And the smell…**_

"Bucky, do you recognize this place?" I heard Steve's voice through my ear piece.

"The smell…..I recognize the smell" I said quietly into the microphone attached to my vest.

We crept down a hall way coming to a junction. Left or right?

"Which way Bucky" I heard Natasha ask.

I thought hard….I knew this place, I realized where I was now.

_**Shit Bucky! This is it! **_

Steve must have seen me hesitate when I came to the realization of where we were, "What's wrong Bucky?"

"This is it Steve. This is where they took me after I fell from the train. This is where they turned me into the Winter Soldier" I said, raising my metal arm.

"Bucky…." Steve started to say something but I cut him off, "Natasha. Clint. Head left, all research files will be down that hall, third door on the right. Steve. Come with me" I turned down the hallway to my right, my feet taking me to a room I had been having nightmares about for the last several months.

I knew I should turn around and leave this place, I was close to my breaking point. But the need to face my demons was too great and I continued down the hallway, my heart pounding, chest heaving.

Steve followed me, a look on unease on his face. The further we got down the hallway, the more confused I got. I felt less like Bucky and more like…

_**Like the Winter Soldier**_

I stopped in front of our destination, my hand frozen inches from the doorknob. I could hear voices from behind it; I felt my left hand ball into a fist, my right reaching for the gun at my hip.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned slowly to scowl at whoever it belonged to. I recognized Steve, but the other part of me, The Winter Soldier part of me, saw only an obstacle in his way. I jerked my arm back and turned the knob.

The two men inside looked up in surprise when I walked through the door. My eyes scanned the room and I felt my pulse racing. It looked exactly the same as the first time I was rolled into it 70 years ago, lying on the gurney, bleeding from my wounds.

I didn't recognize either man, both were dressed in military garb, guns hanging from the straps across their back. The one closest to me lunged in my direction and I countered his attack with a swift blow to his gut. I pulled the gun from my hip and pointed it at him. He looked up and me and painfully whispered, "Please, no. I give up" I glared down at him.

_**Stop Bucky! **_

I felt my finger pulling the trigger slowly. Before my well-aimed shot could fire, the man in front of me was knocked down to the floor by Steve's shield. I froze, completely shutting down. I had almost just shot and killed that man. I had promised Eden I wasn't a killer anymore. I felt the panic building inside of me, the anger; emotions I had kept bottled up for so long came pouring out.

I dropped my gun and slid to my knees, hitting the floor hard….I screamed, a long deep howl of pain. Flashbacks of every man I had ever killed began filling my mind. Each one babbling the same thing as I pointed my gun at them, "Please, No"

Everything went black after that, blinded by the utter emptiness I felt inside.

_**I have done terrible things. I might still do terrible things. He isn't gone….The Winter Soldier isn't gone.**_

I felt Steve pull me up off the ground. I finally focused back in on him and heard the alarms shrieking.

"Come on Bucky, it's time to go buddy, snap out of it" he yelled.

I stumbled along after him, back down the hallway until we exited the facility. Clint and Natasha were already back at the rendezvous point. I heard Clint ask Steve if I was alright. Steve muttered a response I didn't hear.

All I kept seeing was each of my victims, begging for their lives….I closed my eyes and reopened them….they were still there, haunting me, the ghosts of my past. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and I lowered my head in shame.


	20. Chapter 20

The rain just kept coming throughout the day. I had finally managed to drag myself out of bed to shower and dress. Looking in the mirror, I could see the dark circles around my eyes.

_**You look as crappy as you feel Eden.**_

The last three days had been hell. I was desperate for some word from Bucky. I had been pacing around my apartment trying to keep my mind occupied on anything but him. I had scrubbed every inch of my home clean. I had alphabetized my movie collection and book shelf. There was nothing left to keep me busy and I didn't dare leave my apartment. What if he got back from his mission and I wasn't home? No, I wasn't moving from this spot until I had heard from him.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking out the window as the rain began to fall harder. A small gasp escaped my mouth when the phone in my hands began to vibrate. I looked down to see it was Steve.

"Steve! Please tell me you guys are back." I blurted out.

"Hello Eden. We are on our way back, we should be there soon." he said slowly, warily.

"Thank God, let me talk to Bucky please" I asked, the relief I felt making me a bit more polite.

"He can't talk right now Eden. I'll explain when we get back. We should be there by 8:00pm, will you meet us there?"

"Of course, why can't he talk to me Steve? Is he hurt?" my voice sounded shrill, the panic I felt evident.

"I promise I'll explain when we see you" he said, cutting me off.

"Okay, I'll be there. Same place?" I asked, attempting to slow my breathing and calm down.

"Yes" he said, ending the call.

I held the phone to my chest, tears slowly filling my eyes. Bucky was alive!

_**Why couldn't Bucky talk though? **_

As happy as I was to know that Bucky was alive, I was still very concerned that Steve had not let me talk to him. Something must have happened. The sudden realization that Bucky may be seriously injured popped into my head. I looked at the clock.

7:35

I dashed to my closet and dug out my rain boots, slipping them on quickly. I snatched the rain coat hanging in the back of my closet and threw it on as well. I knew I looked a mess. After I showered earlier, I had loosely braided my hair. Glancing in the mirror, I could see strands slipping from the braid. I had not bothered to put on makeup and the bags around my eyes made me look sickly and pale.

_**Who cares Eden? Get in the car!**_

I grabbed my purse and keys and dashed down the stairs and through the parking lot to my car. Traffic was maddening, the rain making people a bit more cautious while driving. I didn't look at my speedometer the entire time and not even red lights could stop me. I pulled up the building and made my way up to the roof. When I came through the doors and looked at my watch the time was 7:53.

_**Good God Eden, how many traffic laws did you just break?**_

The helicopter was not there yet and I noticed a group of men standing on the far side of the roof. I recognized one as the man who has shown me out the last time. He raised his hand to acknowledge me but didn't approach…he knew why I was there.

I stood in the rain and waited….it was only misting now but the temperature had dropped drastically. I had not buttoned up my raincoat so the front of my shirt and my collar was soaked. I knew I was shaking, but I stood there and dealt with it nonetheless.

I heard the chopper before I saw it. The moment it landed I made my way closer to it, the wind from the blades making it seem even colder. The loose strands of hair from my braid whipped around and I struggled to push them from my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was the man I had recognized earlier. He shook his head, "Wait for the blades to stop turning ma'am"

I nodded my head and stood patiently, waiting for Bucky to get off the helicopter. I saw a pretty red head jump down first and then turn to wait for her companion to disembark as well. He carried a bow across his back and once he jumped down, they made their way inside. Steve got off next and began to make his way over to me. I looked past him at the helicopter, waiting to see Bucky get off too…he didn't.

I walked quickly forward to meet Steve, "Where is Bucky?" I asked, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Eden wait!"

"Let me go, where is he Steve? BUCKY!" I shouted, waiting for him to jump out of the helicopter with that smirk on his face, waiting for the warm hug that only Bucky could give me.

Steve spun me around to face him, "We need to talk first Eden. There was a problem while we were gone"

He explained everything to me. His voice cracking when he finally told me about Bucky's meltdown…I could see the pain he felt in his eyes. He told me that Bucky hadn't said a word since leaving the facility, not even to him.

"He was doing so good…he was finally starting to become Bucky again. I think letting him go was a terrible mistake. I'm so sorry Eden." he let his head fall.

I grabbed his hand, "Steve, we'll help him get through this…do you hear me? Bucky will get through this…he has to….I can't lose him…I won't lose him."

He nodded, a sad smile on his face, "Eden, you are the best thing that could have happened to him. If anyone can get through to him, it will be you"

Something caught Steve's attention and I turned in that direction.

_**Bucky!**_

He exited the helicopter and made his way towards us. He seemed to be in a daze, there was no emotion on his face. He was still wearing his tactical gear, but I could see that he had no weapons now, not even the knives that had been strapped to him. When I stepped forward to go to him, Steve grabbed my arm and pulled me back, shaking his head. Bucky didn't look my direction. He walked right past us and made his way to the exit. My heart sank in my chest.

I stood there staring at him as he walked away from me. I was cold and wet, shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down my face.

I turned to Steve, shaking my head in disbelief, "He didn't even look my way"

"I'm sorry Eden" he repeated "We have a debriefing with Director Fury. It will take several hours. Bucky is excused from it but he can't stay here, it's not good for him. Would you mind taking him home with you? I think being with you would help."

"Of course he is coming home with me, I wouldn't have it any other way" I insisted.

We walked together in the direction Bucky went and found him sitting in a chair halfway down the hallway. He was bent over, head in his hands, rocking back and forth. I stood back and watched Steve approach him.

"Bucky?" Steve asked softly. When he didn't get an answer, he placed a hand on Bucky's arm to get his attention. Bucky pulled away, raising his head to see who had touched him. The panic in his bloodshot eyes broke my heart.

"I have to be debriefed by Director Fury. Eden's here, she's going to take you home with her." He said gently.

Bucky lowered his head and muttered something.

"I didn't hear you Bucky, what did you say?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to go with her" Bucky said loudly, looking Steve in the eye.

The tears fell freely now and I stepped back, still shaking, unsure if it was from the cold or from Bucky's comment.

"Why?" Steve prodded.

"I don't want to hurt her" he whispered to Steve. He let out the breath he had been holding and turned to me, finally looking me in the eye, "I don't want to hurt you" he whispered again, shaking his head.

He looked away, lowering his face once again.

I stepped forward and bent down on one knee in front of him. I placed one hand on his and the other I used to lift his face to look me in the eye, with complete confidence I said, "Bucky, you'd never hurt me."

The look of hope in his eyes brought a small smile to my lips. "Will you please come home with me now?"

He thought about it a long time…he looked so unsure as he continued to stare into my eyes. He finally nodded. I took his hand and pulled him up from the chair.

Steve left and returned a minute later with a black duffel bag, "These are his clothes."

I turned to Steve, "I'll call you in the morning. I'll take care of him Steve"

"Thanks Eden. I'll have my phone on, call if anything happens" he turned to Bucky and patted him on the back. "Get some sleep Bucky"

As Steve walked away in the opposite direction, I led Bucky down to the elevator to make our way to my car. He didn't say one word the entire way home. I led him from the car, up the stairs, and into my apartment. After closing and locking the door, I laid my purse and keys down on the table. My apartment was cold and I was still wet from the rain…my hands were shaking.

Bucky had made his way over to the couch and was sitting down. I sat beside him and took his hand in mine again. He looked down at our hands and then back to me.

"You're shaking" he said quietly, "You should get out of those wet clothes"

"We've been here 30 seconds and you're already trying to get me out of my clothes" I said, a small smile on my lips.

He shook his head, pulling his hand away from mine, "Don't Eden"

The smile disappeared from my face and I lowered my head to hide the disappointment.

_**Don't push him Eden, he just went through a traumatic event.**_

"It's not that I don't want to Eden…I just can't…not yet." He said.

I nodded, not raising my head, "I understand Bucky. You must be tired. You can sleep in the spare room."

He nodded and followed me to my guest room. I dropped his duffel bag on the bed and turned on the lamp that was sitting on the night stand.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the living room for a while." I said, turning to face him. He was standing there, motionless. I started to reach out to him but thought better of it.

"Goodnight Bucky" I said quietly. When he didn't reply, I made my way out the door and shut it gently.

I sat in the living room for over 3 hours, waiting to see if he would come to his senses and join me. He never stepped a foot out of the room. I eventually turned off all the lights and headed to my bedroom. I stopped outside of his door and put my ear to the door. I didn't hear anything and I could see that there was no light on in the room.

_**He must have gone to sleep.**_

I went into my room and shut the door gently, so not to disturb him. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and crawled into my bed. I laid awake for a long time thinking about Bucky in the next room. Just as I was drifting off, I heard a noise. I sat up and listened….there it was again! I pulled back the covers and made my way to my bedroom door, throwing it open walking towards my guest room. I opened the door and peeked inside. Bucky was tossing in his bed, mumbling loudly.

_**He must be having a nightmare…I should wake him up.**_

He was lying in the middle of the bed, so I crawled onto it and sat down beside him…he didn't wake up when I called his name gently. The covers had slide down his body to his waist and I could see he wasn't wearing a shirt. The moment I laid my hand on his chest, his eyes opened and with a growl, he grabbed my body and flipped me over onto my back. He was on top of me, metal arm in the air ready to strike.

"Bucky!" I said, placing my hand on his chest, "It's me, Eden"

He stared down at me, breathing hard. I could see him snap out of it and he dropped his fist quickly.

"It's okay Bucky, it was just a nightmare" I said, trying to calm him down.

There was that look of uncertainty on his face again, that doubt in his eyes. We stared at each for several seconds, his chest heaving up and down. He finally reached down and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. Relief washed over me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair slowly until his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry Eden….I'm so sorry" he whispered in my ear, clinging to me like his life depended on it.

He finally let me go and stood up from the bed. He was wearing black sweat pants that hung low on his hips….it was hard not to stare.

_**Stop Eden! Don't even think about it, he just had a terrible nightmare.**_

"Bucky, you should try to get some sleep"

He shook his head, "No….the nightmares…I can't...no…"

I reached out my hand to him, "Come with me, you can sleep in my room"

He hesitated for a second and then took my hand.

I led him to the door of my bedroom and he paused before walking in with me. I pulled back the covers and he laid down.. I walked around the bed, and crawled in on my side. He looked shocked when I scooted next to the right side of his body and laid my head on his chest. He froze for a second before finally wrapping his right arm around me. I pulled the covers over us and snuggled into his chest. He turned and buried his nose in my hair, inhaling.

We laid in comfortable silence.

"Eden?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you" he finally said.

I smiled into his chest. I pulled my face up and looked him in the eyes, "I missed you too Bucky. Please don't leave me again."

He pulled my head back down to his chest, "Never"

After several minutes I felt his breathing slow down and I knew he had fallen asleep. I laid there warm under the covers, wrapped in the arms of a man I was in love with.


	21. Chapter 21

_It was dark and I was unable to move. I could hear the voices…dozen of voices screaming for mercy. A light began to appear, illuminating the source of the screams. As the light grew, I could make out each face…each victim of the Winter Soldier. _

_They stood pointing at me….blood soaked clothes…dead eyes. I struggled against my restraints. Looking down I recognized the chair I was strapped in…it was the same one they used when they wiped my memory. _

_A man appeared in front of me, a gunshot wound in his head, "I begged you not to kill me! I begged for mercy" he shouted._

_I shook my head, "No, please, it wasn't me. I'm not the Winter Soldier…my name is Bucky!"_

_Their screams were too loud, I struggled against the restraints again, desperate to throw my hands over my ears and block them out. _

_The moment I heard her voice, I stopped struggling and looked up… the voices instantly stopped._

"_Bucky" Eden called. There she stood, beyond the crowd, dressed in a beautiful white gown, her curly blonde hair trailing down her back. _

_She looked like an angel…my beautiful Eden._

_The ghoulish horde turned toward her slowly, finally noticing her._

"_NO! Eden run! Get out of here" I shouted._

_She stood there, a gentle smile on her lovely face…not moving, just waiting. _

"_Stay away from her! She isn't the one who killed you!" It was the Winter Soldier!" I yelled._

_They made their way towards her, blocking her from my view. I couldn't move…I wouldn't be able to save her in time._

"_Please, leave her alone. It was me! I killed you!" I cried out, choking on the words. _

_The crowd disappeared instantly and a loud shot rang out._

_I looked at Eden. Her hands were clutching her stomach, a look of shock on her face. When she pulled her hands away they were covered with blood. A small pool of red was quickly staining the front of her white dress. _

"_NO!" I screamed, looking around to see where the gun shot had come from. _

_I finally looked down and saw the gun in my right hand, pointed at her._

"_Bucky" she called again softly._

I felt hands on my chest. With a growl, I grabbed the person and flung them onto their back, raising my fist in the air, ready to attack.

"Bucky!" Eden called again, laying her hands on my bare chest, "It's me, Eden"

Any other person who had just been attacked and threatened by me would be shrinking away in fear, but not Eden….she just looked up at me calmly, not afraid.

I was breathing hard; the panic from my dream not allowing me to catch my breath….I dropped my arm to my side and looked her over.

Eden was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, not the white gown from my dream. There was no blood, no gunshot.

_**She's fine Bucky, you didn't hurt her…there is no blood.**_

The dream had been so real…I thought back to how she had looked when she pulled her bloody hands away. I stared down at her…even now, she was still with me…she hadn't ran away in fear.

I pulled her up from the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her fingers smooth through my hair….I immediately felt myself relax. Just being close to her was a comfort.

"I'm sorry Eden…I'm so sorry" I said quietly, unsure if I was apologizing for what happened in the dream or what happened after she woke me up.

An image of her bloody white dress slipped into my thoughts again and I pulled away from her and got off the bed.

"Bucky, you should try and get some sleep" she said, watching me closely.

_**No! You'll have the dream again!**_

"No….the nightmares…I can't…no…" I said, shaking my head.

When she reached out her hand and told me, "Come with me, you can sleep in my room" I was shocked.

_**What did I do to deserve this woman in my life?**_

The thought of sleeping next to her both excited and scared me. I wanted Eden more than anything else in the world…I didn't want to hurt her…I don't think I could live with myself if I did.

The need to be close to her won and I took her outstretched hand. She led me to her bedroom and over to her bed. She gently pulled back the covers, motioning for me to get in the bed. I laid down, her sheets were cool on my warm skin.

I watched her as she slowly walked around the bed to her side and lay down. I was surprised when she maneuvered herself next to my body and laid her head on my chest….it just felt right having her there. Every bad feeling I had experienced in the last 48 hours fled as soon as I smelled the flowery aroma of her hair.

For this moment, I felt what it was like to be a normal man again, a man in love with the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Eden?"

"Yeah?" she replied

"I missed you"

She raised her face from my chest and looked at me, "I missed you too Bucky. Please don't leave me again."

The sad look in her blue eyes when she told me not to leave her again was all I needed. Eden was never going to get rid of me...I was hers.

I pulled her back down, enjoying the smell of her hair as it brushed my face, "Never" I promised her.

I lay there, holding her close to me. This wasn't exactly how I planned our reunion when I had hugged her goodbye nearly a week ago.

The entire time she had been away at her friends, I had imagined exactly what I would do when she returned home.

_**Well you did hope to end up in her bed…just not like this.**_

I fell asleep quickly; her warm body snug against mine.

It was several hours later that I awoke. When I glanced at the clock on Eden's night stand I saw it was only 3:30 in the morning. I looked down at Eden, her face impossibly beautiful even as she slept. My throat was dry so I slipped out of bed gently, trying not to disturb her. She moaned a little and then rolled over on her side away from me. I stepped into her bathroom, quietly closing the door behind me and switching on the light. I drank cool water from her sink and then splashed some water on my face.

I made my way back to her bedroom and over to her window. Pulling back the curtain I could see the rain had started to fall again.

I heard her shift in the bed, "Bucky, you okay?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm fine"

"Come back to bed with me" she said.

I smirked, and turned to see her with her hand out in my direction, beckoning me to her. I walked to her side of the bed, "Scoot over" She rolled the opposite direction, facing away from me. I slid in next to her, burying my face into the back of her neck and wrapping my right arm around her waist. She entwined her fingers in mine and I sighed in pleasure. I'm sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

...

**I'd like to thank everyone that has been kind enough to read my story and favorite/follow it. I love to hear feedback from you guys. Please review and thanks again.**


	22. Chapter 22

The feeling of Bucky's arm draped securely over my waist brought a smile to my face as I awoke the next morning. I could feel his muscled body against my back, his face buried in my neck. His lips were dangerously close and with each breath he took I could feel a warm wind hit my skin lightly.

It was a perfect moment on a rainy Sunday morning…I was so warm and snug in the bed and there was nothing that could make me move from this spot.

_**Shit, I have to pee.**_

Well…almost nothing could make me move.

I reluctantly slipped from Bucky's grasp and eased out of the bed, turning to see him rouse a bit but then settle back into a comfortable sleep. I couldn't help but smile at him…his hair covered his face slightly, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

I tip toed quietly to my bathroom and relieved myself before washing my face and teeth. I brushed out my hair and threw it into a ponytail. I made my way back into the bedroom to see Bucky still sleeping. My stomach rumbled noisily and I made my way to the kitchen to throw open the fridge and examine its contents. I definitely needed to do some grocery shopping today. I decided breakfast would be a great idea and I was sure Bucky would be hungry when he woke up.

_**Hmm, maybe breakfast in bed!**_

I turned to the radio that sat on my kitchen counter and flipped it on. I loved to listen to music and dance around my kitchen as I cook. I chose to cook a big Sunday breakfast, just like my mom use to do for me when I was a kid…eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and pancakes.

I was just getting ready to pour the pancake batter into the pan when one of my favorite songs came on, Brighter Than the Sun. I remembered singing it at the karaoke bar not more than a week ago. I smiled as it played, humming the tune. I remembered standing on stage, images of Bucky running through my head.

I started singing the catchy tune as I washed some strawberries in the sink. I heard footsteps and I turned to see Bucky shuffling into the kitchen, still shirtless, with a smirk on his face. I stopped singing, "What's that smirk for mister?"

"Nothing, I just like this song…you sing it very well" he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I shrugged, "Thanks…hey, would you mind cutting these up for me while I finish the pancakes?"

He nodded and took the knife from my outstretched hand. I reached around to the stove to turn my pancakes and when I looked back I saw Bucky masterfully flipping the knife around in his hand.

He smiled sheepishly when I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Having fun?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm good with my hands" he winked at me and began cutting the strawberries and placing them in the bowl.

_**Oh God, I bet he is more than just good with them.**_

I thought long and hard about what other things those hands could do…a little grin forming on my face. I was a bit taken aback by the remark and the wink had caused my heart to beat just a little bit quicker, I saw him glance back up and grin at my reaction, obviously pleased with himself.

Once he was done with the strawberries, he hopped up on the stool and watched me as I lifted the pancakes out of the pan. I dished out the bacon and eggs and then sat his two plates in front of him. I scooped a spoonful of fresh cut strawberries on top of his pancakes and poured a generous helping of syrup on top.

"Voila! Breakfast is served"

He had already started to dig in when I placed the glass of orange juice in front of him.

I sat my plates on the counter and then walked around to sit on the stool next to his.

"This is so good….Steve hardly ever cooks breakfast" he said between bites, nodding appreciatively.

The thought of Captain America flipping pancakes on the stove made me stifle a giggle.

Bucky ate everything on his plate and once I was full, he finished my food as well. I was amazed at how much he could eat and be in such incredible shape.

I started talking about how much fun I had with Jill and Brooke on my visit. I told him all about Brooke's new job at the Smithsonian and about her upcoming move. He ate and listened to me babble on and on. I was a little stunned when he asked if Brooke was dating anyone.

"No" I said slowly, "Why? You interested?"

He looked up quickly, a look of shock on his face, "No, of course not…I only asked because Steve saw a picture of the two of you and he seemed very intrigued by her"

"Uh huh" I said teasingly and then thought about it, "Wait a minute, how did you see a picture of Brooke? I never sent you one of us."

He smiled guiltily, not saying a word.

_**You know exactly how he got that picture!**_

"I'm going to kill those two!" I said laughing, "What else did they send you Bucky?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and went back to eating…a few seconds later he started humming Brighter Than the Sun and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

I gasped, "They recorded me? Oh, they are so dead! It has to be deleted…where is your phone?"

I thought back to last night when we had arrived at my apartment. I remembered the phone laying on the coffee table in the living room. Our eyes met and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

I leapt up from my stool and made a mad dash for the living room, Bucky chasing behind me, laughing. I grabbed the phone and started scrolling through his messages searching for the video. Before I could find it, the phone was snatched away from me. I turned to see Bucky had it in his metal hand, which was now raised above his head, his height making it impossible for me to reach.

"Give it to me Bucky…it has to be deleted, no one can see that!" I whined, reaching for his hands.

"Well, as far as I can tell, there were a lot of people in the audience that night that already saw it" he said, quickly turning away with a chuckle.

"They were drunk…I was drunk…it doesn't count" I giggled, pushing him back onto the sofa. He plopped down hard, the phone still in his hands. I hopped on the sofa next to him and started trying to pry it away from him. He simply moved his hands further away in the opposite direction. I crawled over his body, trying to reach the phone. We struggled for a few moments before I suddenly realized exactly how I was positioned….I was straddling his lap.

_**Oh God Eden, just stand up and walk away…walk away!**_

Bucky stopped suddenly, realizing that I was no longer struggling. I swallowed nervously when his hands came to rest on my hips and a serious look suddenly appeared on his handsome face. A lock of hair had fallen in front of his eyes and without thinking I reached out to tuck it behind his ear. I let my hand rest on his chest, enjoying the feel of his body under my fingertips. I looked down at where my hands touched his chest and felt his heart beat quicken. I looked back up to his face and saw the desire in his eyes….the need to be closer to him was overwhelming.

It surprised even me when I leaned in to close the distance between us, letting my lips touch his softly.

I pulled away, watching his reaction, waiting for some sign that the kiss was acceptable. I didn't have to wait for long. He leaned forward, his metal arm wrapping around my waist while the right hand slid behind my neck and pulled me back down to meet his lips again. He moved his lips over mine, hungrily. When his kissed trailed away from my mouth and down my neck, I moaned in delight, the noise encouraging him to continue. He slipped the strap on my tank top down and laid light kisses on my shoulder, sending shivers down my back. I used one hand to tilt his face back up to mine and let my lips eagerly touch his again…the other hand trailing up and down his chest. The feeling of him hardening beneath me caused a warm tingle of pleasure to radiate from between my legs.

_**Perfect! Absolutely perfect! **_

His right hand slid to my stomach and under the fabric of my tank top, causing me to moan into the kiss. Before his fingers could make it any higher, his cell phone rang. I pulled away breathless, reaching for the discarded phone lying next to us on the couch.

"Leave it" he said, leaning forward to kiss my neck again.

I caught a glimpse of the caller ID, "It's Steve, you should answer"

He stopped kissing me, frowned, and then took the phone from my hand. I tried to lift myself off of him to compose myself but he grabbed onto me, keeping me in place.

"Stay….please" he whispered huskily.

I smiled at him, and leaned forward to lay my head on his chest.

"Hello" he answered.

I could hear Steve on the other end asking Bucky how he was doing. His concern for Bucky brought a smile to my face. Bucky was assuring Steve that he was fine but I stiffened when I heard Steve ask Bucky to meet him at SHIELD headquarters in an hour. Bucky felt my reaction and let his other hand slide to my back to caress me gently.

_**They can't send him back out there! I won't let them.**_

Steve was saying something that I couldn't make out but Bucky's reply was, "I understand, I'll see you in an hour…bye"

I looked up at him, shaking my head in confusion, "Why do they want to see you? You promised you weren't going to leave again"

"I'm not leaving, I promise. I need to be debriefed and they want me to see Dr. Peters so he can evaluate me.

Bucky had told me about his therapist, Dr. Peters. It was understandable that Director Fury would want Bucky to be examined by him.

I nodded, "How long until you come back?...I mean, if you want to…come back here. I understand if you want to go home….that's fine too." I was babbling again.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips softly, "There is no other place I'd rather be then here with you...I'll be back tonight, around 6"

I tried to stand up and he held me in place again, "I don't have to be there for an hour" he smirked, kissing down my neck as he said it.

I giggled, "That's true, but you should probably take a shower first"

He groaned as I stood up and reached my hand out to him. I pulled him up and he smiled down at me, letting his fingers caress my cheek.

"You can use my bathroom to shower" I said, gazing up at him.

He nodded and when he turned from me, I smacked him on the butt.

He turned to me, a surprised look on his face as I sternly said to him, "6:00 on the dot Bucky Barnes"

He grinned, "Yes ma'am"

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

**I hope you enjoyed the first kiss...I know it was a long time coming. Please review and let me know what you all think. Hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: It gets mildly racy at the end, nothing too bad though! Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

When my cell phone rang, I thought seriously about grabbing it with my left hand and simply crushing it.

Eden pulled away from me and reached for where I had dropped the phone after she had kissed me.

"Leave it" I had begged, attempting to distract her with light kisses along her neck. It didn't work.

"It's Steve, you should answer" she murmured.

_**He's probably worried about me after last night…he has the worse timing.**_

I stopped kissing her neck and took the phone from her.

"Stay…please" I begged, when she tried to rise from my lap. Having her there felt too good and I wanted to enjoy the moment as long as possible.

She smiled and laid her head on my chest.

"Hello"

"Hey Buck. Is everything okay? How are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm doing better Steve. Really, everything is fine" I assured him.

Steve sounded relieved, "That's great Bucky. I'm glad you went home with Eden. I knew she would help you"

_**Steve has no idea how much she helped.**_

He continued, "The team has already been debriefed but Director Fury would still like to talk to you…you know….if you feel up to it. Do you think you could meet me at SHIELD headquarters in about an hour?"

Eden must have overheard that last part; I felt her body go rigid. I let my hand slide to her back to rub her gently, trying to assure her without words that I wasn't going away again.

"He also wants you to sit down with Dr. Peters, just to talk to him. " Steve added calmly, knowing that I wouldn't like that part.

"I understand, I'll see you in an hour…bye" Eden looked up at me as I ended the call. She was shaking her head, a confused expression on her face.

"Why do they want to see you? You promised you weren't going to leave again" she said with a pout.

I smiled at her reassuringly, "I'm not leaving, I promise. I need to be debriefed and they want me to see Dr. Peters so he can evaluate me."

"How long until you come back?...I mean, if you want to…come back here. I understand if you want to go home…that's fine too" , she seemed flustered as she spoke.

She seemed so unsure of herself and I wondered how she could possibly think I would want to be anywhere else besides right here with her.

I kissed her again on the lips to reassure her, "There is no other place I'd rather be then here with you…I'll be back tonight, around 6."

She smiled at me and tried to get off my lap again. I was enjoying the feel of her against my body too much to let her go, "I don't have to be there for an hour" I whispered before starting the trail of kisses down her neck.

She giggled, "That's true, but you should probably take a shower first"

_**Uhh, dammit…might as well get up and get it over with so I can come back and be with her.**_

As she finally lifted herself from me, I grumbled in frustration. When she put her hand out to me, I grabbed it and pulled myself off the couch. She stood before me, unafraid, beautiful and pure, smiling at me. I reached down to touch her cheek, hoping that this couldn't possibly be all a dream.

She told me I could use her bathroom to shower and I turned around to head toward the spare bedroom where I had left my duffel bag.

I was pleasantly surprised when I felt her smack me on my ass.

"6:00 on the dot Bucky Barnes" she added, a stern look on her face.

"Yes ma'am" I replied, a wide grin forming on my face.

I grabbed my duffel bag from the spare room and headed to her bathroom. The cold shower seemed to help with the lack of satisfaction. I used her "Garden of Eden" shampoo, enjoying the thick lather and the pleasant scent it left behind. Once I was out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to look in the mirror.

_**You actually look happy…more like Bucky Barnes.**_

I thought about the last few months. I had been through so much. Steve had been the only part of my life that made any sense…his patience and understanding with me proving to me once and for all that he was exactly what he claimed, my best friend.

Now Eden had walked into my life. She accepted me unconditionally…just like Steve. She wasn't scared of me, she didn't treat me differently, and she seemed to enjoy being with me. I remembered bits and pieces from before the war…many times I would just see faces…young and pretty woman, all smiling up at me…at Bucky. Steve had told me numerous times that women had always enjoyed my company.

I was a broken man, even after months of Steve helping me remember who I was; I was still only a shadow of what I had been before my transformation into the Winter Soldier.

_**But Eden still wants you…she wants to be with you.**_

I got dressed and looked at myself once more in the mirror. I was going to go back in that living room and tell Eden that kissing her had been the best experience of my life. I planned on showing her exactly how much I enjoyed her company when I returned tonight…..6:00 couldn't come fast enough!

…..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

Earlier, when Bucky had turned and headed to my bathroom to shower, I had watched him saunter away, my heart still pounding. The moment I heard the door close, I feel back on the couch and squealed into the pillow.

I had just started the dishwasher and was wiping down the counter when I heard Bucky leave my bedroom. I threw my rag in the sink and made my way into the living room to see him slipping on his boots. His hair was still damp and slicked back allowing me to admire his face in its entirety. He noticed my staring and patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Come sit with me for a minute….please" he asked, the serious tone in his voice causing me to panic.

_**This isn't good…maybe he is having second thoughts.**_

This was all completely new to me. Michael had been the only person I had ever been intimate with and it had never been as passion filled as what I had just experienced with Bucky. He had seemed to enjoy the kiss as much as I had but maybe he had just gotten caught up in the moment.

_**I can't believe I slapped his ass…what was I thinking?**_

I made my way nervously to the couch and took a seat next to him. He stared straight ahead, not looking my way.

"So…about what just happened…" he started.

_**Oh God, he does regret it!**_

"Bucky it's okay…if you don't…you know, if you don't' want me…we don't have to do it again.." the confused look on Bucky's face made me babble even more, "I mean…I would understand…I'm…I'm sorry" I finally finished and lowered my head in utter humiliation.

"Eden, do you honestly think I could ever not want you? Or that I would never want to do that again with you?" I heard him ask.

I looked up at him, full of hope.

"I was going to say that what just happened was one of the best experiences of my life. Eden, I want you to understand that you are the most important person in my life."

My heart was going to explode, my face hurt from the large grin that had formed the moment he finished his sentence.

_**Most important person in his life!**_

I sighed in relief and threw my arms around him. I felt him scoop me up and into his lap, sliding his arms around my waist.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Bucky" I mumbled into his chest.

We sat like that for several moments before Bucky finally told me he needed to leave so he could make his meeting.

I nodded and sat up from the couch, following him to the door. Before he stepped out to leave, he turned to me and pulled me in close for one last kiss.

"6 on the dot" he whispered in my ear.

"Can't wait" I replied, kissing him quickly one last time before he walked away.

I went back inside my apartment and shut the door in a complete daze. Bucky and I had kissed! We would have probably done just more than kiss had Steve not called when he did. The memory of his hands sliding up my tank top to caress my stomach was still fresh on my mind.

_**Maybe I should be taking a cold shower.**_

I opted for the warm bubble bath instead, soaking in my tub for well over an hour, my mind wandering to Bucky.

After my bath, I straightened my hair and applied my makeup. Happy with my reflection in the mirror, I dug in my closet and found some jeans and a sweater to put on.

Looking at the clock I could see it was only 2:00. I still had 4 more hours before Bucky would be back. I decided I should log on and check emails. My customers were aware I was on vacation, but I had let them know I would be checking my messages in case they had an emergency that needed immediate attention.

I replied to the most urgent ones first. One customer's website had been hacked and required my immediate attention. Once it was resolved I continued down the list. Most of the messages were just last minute customers telling me to enjoy my time off. One towards the bottom caught my attention….it was from Michael and it had been sent to me not more than 30 minutes ago.

_**That guy just doesn't give up.**_

I clicked on it and deleted it without even reading it. There was no way I was going to encourage communication with him. I didn't want to hear his excuse for what had transpired last weekend. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

I logged off the computer and looked at the time again.

3:30

I thought back to breakfast this morning, realizing that I still needed to get some grocery shopping done. I slipped on my boots and headed to my living room to grab my purse. If I left now, I would have enough time to run a few errands, grocery shop, and stop by a restaurant to pick up some take out.

It took me a couple of hours to complete all my shopping. I was just leaving the grocery store with a few items when I got a text message from Bucky.

Bucky**:**I'm leaving SHIELD and heading back to your place. That okay?

Eden: Perfect! I'm leaving the grocery store now and then I'm going to pick up some food. Chinese okay?

Bucky: Sounds good. 

Eden: Meet me in the parking lot of my apartment. I could use a strong man to help me carry some of these groceries up.

Bucky: You're just planning on using me for my muscles.

Eden: That's not all I'm planning on using you for….see you soon!

I ordered the Chinese food while I was on my way to the restaurant. I arrived to pick it up just as it was being delivered to the counter to be bagged up.

When I arrived in my parking lot, I saw Bucky leaning against the building, waiting for me. He immediately walked up to my door to greet me with a kiss on the cheek. Between the two of us, we were able to get all the groceries and food in one trip.

As we walked up to the door of my apartment, I noticed a large vase of roses sitting in front of it. I looked over at Bucky confused.

"Here, hand me your bags" he said, sticking his hand out.

I slipped the bags into his hands and unlocked the door allowing him to stop inside first. I saw him make his way into the kitchen and I reached down to pick up the vase. As I carried them inside, I plucked up the small envelope that was sticking out of the bouquet. I laid the vase down on my side table and opened the note.

**I'm sorry for my behavior the other night. **

**I still want to talk to you.**

**-Love, Michael**

That jerk thinks he can just slap me around and then apologize with some flowers!?

Bucky entered the room to see me throw down the card in disgust.

"What?" he asked, stalking over to the bouquet to pick up the card and read it.

I saw his eyes darken in anger and he threw the card back down on the table.

"Is this the first time he has tried to contact you since then?" he asked in a stern tone, clenching both fist tightly

"I got an email from him earlier" he turned his head quickly to look at me, "I deleted it Bucky, without reading it" I said, reaching for his hand. He unclenched his fist and allowed me to slip my fingers between his.

"I don't know why he is trying to pursue this any further…I mean he is the one that cheated on me." I said.

He cupped my chin and looked at me, "He was an idiot for letting you slip through his fingers"

He kissed me softly on the lips and then pulled away suddenly.

He smiled at me, "Come on, let's eat…I'll even let you pick out the movie."

I giggled "I'm thinking a scary movie might just be what I need"

He followed me into the kitchen and helped me put away the groceries I had bought. We decided to sit at the counter and eat our dinner there before starting the movie. I had made sure not to overdo it this time and Bucky seemed to enjoy what I had ordered. Once we were done eating, he settled on the couch while I changed into my pajama pants and a t-shirt.

I stood in front of my movie shelf, pondering on which film to watch. I finally settled on Paranormal Activity…I hadn't seen it in forever and Bucky said he had never watched it. After flicking off all the lights, I curled up next to Bucky to watch the movie. It was just as freaky as I remembered. By the end, I was clutching tightly to Bucky, and he was trying hard not to laugh at me. Once the film ended, Bucky used the remote to turn off the TV.

I was nuzzled up to his chest, debating on what to do next. I was vividly remembering what had occurred earlier in the day on my couch and I was desperate for it to happen again. I finally pulled away from Bucky's chest. He looked down at me, watching me closely.

_**Just do it Eden! Make the move!**_

Bucky must have been thinking the same thing, we both moved at the same time to let our lips crash into each other. Bucky's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, straddling his waist. His lips made their way down my neck and I moaned my approval loudly.

My hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms for me as I raised the shirt over his head. Before he could resume kissing the sensitive spots on my neck, I leaned forward to lay soft kisses on his chest. He laid his head back and sighed in pleasure. I felt his hands slide down my back to cup my behind and pull me close to him, grinding me against his groin.

I leaned back and pulled my own shirt off and his hands immediately snaked around to find the clasp to my bra…he struggled to undo it, growling in frustration.

"I thought you were supposed to be good with your hands" I teased, reaching behind my back to help.

Once the bra slipped from my shoulders, he leaned forward to take my nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and bringing a gasp from me. He picked me up to lay me back on the couch, covering me with his body and continued to let his tongue ravish my breasts.

I could feel him, hard and ready above me and the need to touch him was too much. I reached for the button of his pants and unsnapped it, sliding my hand inside. I smiled at the sound of the loud moan that escaped his mouth when I slid my hand down the length of him. He reached down and grabbed my hand to stop me.

He looked into my eyes, "Bedroom?"

I nodded, "Bedroom!"

He rolled off of me but before I could sit up, I felt him lift me into his arms; just like he did the first night we met. I looked up to see that damn sexy smirk on his face. He carried me effortlessly to my bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: This does include sexual content. If you are not comfortable with reading it, you can skip this. The next chapter will pick up at the start of the next morning. Thank you for reading! Thanks for the reviews, I love to hear everyone's feedback.**

Bucky lowered me from his arms as soon as the door slammed shut and our lips collided again, moving hungrily against each other. I felt his hands fall to my hips, and he pulled away with a smirk as he bent down and slipped both my pajama pants and the cotton panties down my legs. I now stood nude before him, completely exposed and feeling slightly self-conscious.

I lowered my face, a pink blush spreading over my cheeks, only to have Bucky raise my face to look him in the eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he quietly said, letting his gaze fall from my face to wander the rest of my body. The look of desire in his eyes gave me the boost of confidence I needed and I stepped forward to let my hands trail down his chest. I traced each well-defined muscle as I made my way down lower to the large bulge in his pants. I glanced up to see he had his eyes closed, mouth open slightly…he inhaled a deep breath as I drew down the zipper of his jeans slowly.

I let my hand dip into his pants, under his boxers and down his shaft. He hands gripped my hips almost painfully tight and he exhaled a shaky breath.

My hand curled around him, enjoying the way he shivered when I drew my hand up and down the length of him. He used his body to push me back towards the bed until I felt my legs hit the mattress.

"Lie back" he ordered

"I didn't hear you say please, Mr. Barnes" I joked, drawing my hand from his pants. I reached up and pushed the hair from his face and kissed him softly on the lips. When he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled back quickly, "I'm waiting".

He growled and picked me up, throwing me back on to the bed as I shrieked in delight. I looked back at him, still standing in front of the bed, staring down at me with a devilish smile on his face. He bent down and slid his jeans and boxers off. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched him rise back up, relishing the way each muscle flexed.

_**Good God, he is perfect! **_

He stood before me, completely nude and I felt the slow smile spread on my face. He moved forward and crawled onto the bed, positioning himself over me. He bent to kiss me, holding himself up with his metal arm, while the other trailed down my stomach and then lower. I felt him smirk against my mouth when his finger slipped inside to find me wet and completely ready for him. I arched my back slowly and let out a moan when he slipped another inside and then used his thumb to rub my clit slowly. His mouth lowered to my breast and I felt him take my nipple in his mouth and trace it gently with his tongue.

I grabbed his face and pulled him back to me, letting my mouth find his once again. My kiss grew desperate and I felt him slide his tongue in my mouth, caressing it against mine. His fingers continued to slide in and out me, his thumb quickening its pace. It had been so long since I had sex but I recognized the tingle that was slowly building inside and I closed my eyes, focusing on the wonderful feeling radiating throughout my body. My hands wrapped around his waist, nails digging into his back as the pleasure grew. Bucky must have known I was getting close….he began to slow down his incessant rubbing.

When he suddenly stopped and withdrew his fingers from me, I cried out in frustration. He was repositioning himself above me, spreading my legs gently and I felt the tip of him slide over me teasingly.

_**This is it!**_

"Look at me Eden" he whispered huskily.

I followed his instructions and saw him staring intently into my eyes, a look of insecurity on his face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked breathily. I reached my hand out to touch his check, caressing it softly and nodded my head.

"Say it…." He begged "please"

An instant after I said, "Yes", Bucky slid inside of me slowly, inch by glorious inch. I gasped loudly….I was tight around him and he eased in carefully. Once he was entirely inside of me, he stopped, allowing me to relax around him. He leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips, "You okay?" I nodded, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes with a smile. When he was sure I was ready, he began to draw out of me, a sigh of complete satisfaction escaping from me. Bucky's pace was slow and tortuous. Each time he slid into me, I would whimper with delight. I don't know how much time passed but eventually his pace quickened and I felt the wonderful tingle began to grow inside of me again.

I raised my hips to meet each of his thrusts…my hands gliding up and down his back, trying to pull him deeper inside of me, desperate to be close to him.

When the orgasm hit me, I arched my back and gasped his name. His mouth covered mine, silencing my cry of pleasure with a deep kiss. He continued his pace and several thrusts later, his release followed. He loudly groaned his desire into the nape of my neck, calling my name out in his ecstasy. He slumped down beside me, his head on my chest, breathing heavily. I smiled down at him, feeling his heart beating rapidly. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the forehead. We laid together for a long time, completely silent, letting our hands explore each other's body

"Bucky?" I whispered.

"Hmmm" he said, sleepily.

"You were right; you are good with your hands"

He laughed and raised his head to kiss me tenderly on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25

The sound of my cell phone vibrating woke me up the next morning. I remembered putting it on vibrate before Eden started the movie last night, just in case Steve decided to call and interrupt us again. I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to remember where I had laid it. I rolled out of the bed, careful not to disturb Eden and searched the floor for my pants. At the foot of the bed is where I found them, exactly where I had left them. I remembered the look on Eden's face when I had pulled them off, the sexy grin driving me wild.

I dug in the pockets until I found my cell phone. I had 3 missed calls from Steve, 2 of which had been last night. My phone vibrated again in my hand, indicating I had a text message.

Steve: Is everything okay? I'm assuming that you're at Eden's since you didn't come home last night. Don't forget you have an appointment with Dr. Peters this morning at 9:00am.

Bucky: Everything is great. Yeah I stayed at Eden's. I didn't forget, I'll be there.

I had in fact forgotten about meeting Dr. Peters this morning but I didn't want Steve to know that. After my long debriefing yesterday, Director Fury had ordered me to see Dr. Peters three days a week instead of one, starting immediately. I now had to see him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for hour long sessions. I had wanted to argue with him and insist that I didn't need any more therapy but I didn't really have much of a case. My behavior during the mission had been a strong indicator that I would most likely never be ready.

I looked at the clock, it was 7:45. I needed to shower and get dressed so I could leave. I stepped out of Eden's room and entered her guest room, finding my duffel bag that I had left there the previous day. I dug through it and found a clean pair of jeans and a black t shirt. When I threw my duffel bag down, I noticed that box of her ex-boyfriend's stuff sitting against the closet door. When I read the note attached to those roses last night, I was furious. I had told him I would kill him if ever came near her again. Apparently, my threat had not gotten through to him. I scowled and kicked at the box of junk before leaving the room. I quietly snuck into Eden's bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed.

_**Now what Bucky? Do you wake her up and tell her goodbye or just leave?**_

Eden looked so peaceful as she slept. Her hair had come out of her ponytail at some point during the commotion last night and was pooled around her face. I reached down and pushed the hair away, sweeping it over her shoulder. I knew she was tired. Last night we had gone another round before I finally let her fall asleep in my arms. I could have easily gone again….as a super soldier, I had enhanced stamina and my desire for Eden was insatiable.

I didn't want to just leave without saying something to her. I didn't want her to think that last night meant nothing to me when in fact it had meant everything to me.

I turned towards her desk and found a notepad and a pen and scribbled a note. I folded it in half and left it sitting on her night stand. I kissed her gently on the forehead and turned to leave the room. I looked back for last look before shutting the door quietly.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...…..

When I rolled over to snuggle up to Bucky's warm body the next morning, I found the space next to me empty. I frowned and looked over at my clock, 9:15. There sitting on the night stand, was a note with my name on it.

I stretched for and then laid back to read it.

**Eden,**

**I'm sorry I couldn't be there to kiss you good morning.**

**I have some things to do today but I'm hoping you will**

**want to see me later. Last night was the best night of my**

**life. You are amazing! **

**-Bucky**

I smiled as I read the note. I was disappointed that he wasn't there to give me that kiss but the fact that he had taken the time to write me such a sweet note definitely made up for it.

I got out of bed and immediately made my way to the bathroom. My body felt a little tense and sore. I ran some hot bath water, filling the tub with some bath bubbles and slipped down into it. Last night with Bucky had been amazing. We had laid there for a long time afterwards just touching each other gently. I had eventually dozed off only to be awoken a short time later by Bucky. I felt one hand on my stomach making its way down between my thighs. He began kissing me gently, testing to see if I would be prepared to go again. I kissed him back and he took this as a sign that I was willing. The moment he slid his finger in, he knew I was ready, already slick from the thought of being close to him again.

He had rolled onto his back and smiled at me. Apparently he wanted me to be in control this time. I sat up quickly and positioned myself above his body. I slid down onto him slowly, enjoying the sharp intake of breath he took. He smiled up at me and his right hand ran up my stomach to my breast, cupping it gently. His left hand rested on my hip. I started to move slowly at first, rocking my hips back and forth before picking up the pace…It was wonderful to have all the control. It didn't' take long for him to reach his climax. I rode him quickly, feeling myself losing control…the orgasm hitting me hard. Bucky stared up at me in wonder, "You are amazing" he had told me.

Once I had soaked away the soreness, I got out of the bath tub and did my makeup and hair. I wanted to go shopping today since Bucky had said he wouldn't see me until later. I figured I could go look around, maybe find some new movies to watch with him..

I slipped on some jeans and a white t-shirt and then dug in the back of my closet for my black leather jacket. I headed to the living room and slipped on my black boots. Once I had gathered my purse in keys, I headed downstairs to my car.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the nearby electronic store. I stopped at a red light and thought about what movies I might want to add to my collection. Horror films where always my first choice and I figured Bucky wouldn't mind letting me borrow his shoulder to cling to during the scary parts.

The red light I was waiting at finally turned green and I released my foot off the brake and stepped on the gas slowly, entering the intersection. I didn't notice the driver of the big black truck run his red light until it was too late.

He slammed into my passenger side going at least 50 mph. The force of the impact spun me around and I felt the side of my head hit the driver's side door frame. The green truck that was behind me at the red light tried to push on their brake to avoid the collision but it was too late. Once I got spun around by the black truck, the green one struck my back driver's side door, and I felt my SUV flip over with a loud crash. I must have been in shock for a second. When I finally came around, I heard yelling and people screaming for someone to call 911. I was hanging upside down; my seat belt had me still strapped securely to my seat. I felt something warm slide down my face and I touched my fingers to it. Pulling my hand away, I saw it was now covered in blood.

_**Oh shit Eden, keep it together…you have to get out of the car.**_

I reached down to release my seat belt but my hands were slick with blood and my head was pounding, I couldn't quite push the button. Someone was tapping on my window asking me if I was okay. I tried to respond but I couldn't get the words out, everything was going hazy.

_**Stay conscious Eden! Don't close your eyes!**_

The last thing I heard before blacking out completely was the wail of the sirens approaching.


	26. Chapter 26

**Pain**

I felt the most intense pain radiating throughout my body when I finally regained consciousness, rendering me speechless.

I looked at my sticky blood stained hands.

_**Where's all this blood coming from?**_

I pressed my hand to my head, hissing in pain when I touched the gash. My fingers came away wet with blood. I looked down to see more blood flowing steadily from large cuts running down the length of my left arm.

**Panic**

Once the panic set in, I began to struggle against the seat belt…the pain I felt completely overridden by the shear panic of the situation. I was trapped!

The surrounding noise was deafening…sirens wailing, police and fireman shouting orders, the sound of metal being cut.

"Ma'am, we're going to get you out of there, just hold tight." I heard his voice…it sounded very far away and garbled, like I was listening to him from underneath water.

"Shit! Cut faster Miller! She's losing too much blood"

_**Hold tight! I'm hanging upside down bleeding to death and he wants me to hold tight!?**_

"Almost there sir! Got it! Dickson, get the paramedics up here with the stretcher….NOW!"

My driver's side door was yanked away and hands reached in to steady me. Within minutes I was unbuckled and laid carefully on the stretcher. One of the paramedics, an older gentleman with graying hair and kind blue eyes, strapped a brace around my neck. Now that I no longer felt trapped in the car, the panic was subsiding and the pain was taking its place. The tears slipped down my face, mixing with my blood. I moaned in pain and the paramedic grabbed my hand gently.

"Ma'am everything is going to be okay. My name is Jim, I'm here to help you. Can you tell me your name? Do you know what's happened?"

Between the painful gasps for breath, I answered each of his questions. I felt myself being rolled away from my mangled SUV.

"Eden, is there anyone you would like us to call for you? We're taking you to Liberty General, just a few blocks from here"

I struggled to concentrate on what he was saying…struggled to think of who to have him call. My parents lived across the country in Lake Tahoe. I didn't want them to know unless it was absolutely necessary….my mom would absolutely go ape shit and fly out here, insisting to stay with me until I recovered. Jill and Brooke were over 3 hours away…I knew Jill had enough on her plate with the wedding and Brooke was trying to get ready for her move. There was someone else though…my brain struggled to remember…trying to sort through the blinding pain.

_**Bucky!**_

An image of his face popped into my head…of course, that was the one person I needed by my side right now…having Bucky there would make everything better.

"Yes….please...Bucky" Pain suddenly shot up my arm and I struggled to concentrate on calling the phone number out to him. Everything was jumbled in my head and I groaned in frustration.

"Is his number in your phone" Jim asked gently, realizing I was having a hard time focusing on anything but the pain.

"Yes…my purse" I answered weakly.

We had reached the ambulance and another EMT was opening the door. I felt myself raised and then pushed in. Jim stuck his head out the door, "Miller, grab her purse from the SUV"

A few moments later, a hand appeared carrying my bag and Jim took it and sat it down on the bench next to the stretcher.

"Please" I said, motioning to my purse, trying to make him understand that I wanted him to call Bucky now.

He understood what I wanted but he shook his head, "We need to get you stable first" The ride to the hospital was a short one, the sirens blaring caused my head to pound harder. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain….it wasn't working. The ache deep inside my head was too much, I felt myself slipping back into the darkness.

I heard him calling my name but it sounded so far away…"Eden….stay with me, I need you to stay awake for me…don't close your…"

And then I heard nothing.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...…

Steve was patting me on the back as we walked out of Dr. Peters' office, a proud grin on his face. He had met me at the therapist's office at 9:00 am offering his support; "I'm with you to the end of the line buddy" I smiled at him, remembering telling him that exact same thing to him, years ago, when he had lost his folks. My night with Eden had put me in a more agreeable mood and I was completely willing to describe to the doctor what I had felt and experienced during the failed mission. When my required hour was up, I was still talking and Steve and Dr. Peters' graciously let me continue. Today, it felt better to talk about it and try and understand it. By the time we were done, it had been nearly an extra hour.

"Mr. Barnes, I have to say, I am very encouraged by what we have discussed here today. You seem to be handling this much better than I anticipated. Whatever the cause of this change in you is, I must say it is a positive one that I hope continues."

He turned to Steve, "Captain Rogers, thank you for sitting in with us today. If Mr. Barnes wishes, you can join us again at the same time on Wednesday"

He nodded his head, "Yes sir"

We made our way out, heading to Steve's car.

"So what now, Buck? Are you up for a workout?" he said, starting the car.

I looked at my watch, it was 11:15. I knew Eden was probably awake by now and had seen the note I had left for her. I didn't want to seem too needy and call her right away and ask to come back over so I agreed to go workout with Steve.

We headed to the gym, engaging in chit chat along the way. I could tell Steve wanted to ask about what had transpired between Eden and I last night but he was just too good of a guy to just blatantly ask. Eventually though, the need to know was just too much for him and he began to drop hints.

"So how was your night?" he asked, casually

"It was fine" I said, not elaborating.

Steve glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his face, waiting for me to continue and then frowning when I didn't.

"How was Eden this morning?" he finally asked.

I turned to him, trying to not to smile...I did not succeed. I was a gentlemen…I don't kiss and tell…but I did tell him that it was the best night of my life and a few other small details.

"I'm happy for you Bucky, for you both. I'm glad to see you found a friend who seems to accept you for you"

"I already had a friend who accepted me for me" I said, patting his shoulder, "but I get what you're saying…and thank you."

We rode in silence after that, eventually getting stuck in traffic only 2 blocks from the gym.

"Uh oh, car accident….looks like a bad one too" he said, peering his head out the window.

From my seat I couldn't see anything but the back of the truck in front of us. Traffic was down to one lane so were moving along slowly. We were almost to the wreck when my phone rang. I looked down to see it was Eden calling.

I answered with a smile, "Good morning. I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning. How's your day going?"

"Is this Bucky?" I heard a masculine voice ask. I looked back down at the phone…it was her number.

"Who is this? Why do you have Eden's phone? Where is she?" I demanded.

Steve looked over at me with a confused look on his face. We were just a couple of cars away from the wreck now; I could see the blue and the red of the police lights.

"My name is Jim Holloway, I'm a paramedic."

I froze. My head jerked in the direction of the wreck, the truck in front of me finally moved to reveal the ugly scene. A black truck was off to the side, its front bumper completely smashed in…police officers were looking inside of it, searching for something. A green truck was not far away, its front end also crushed…paramedics were helping a man get out of the passenger side door. The man seemed okay but I saw them leading him off to a nearby ambulance.

My heart dropped when I saw the blue SUV. The passenger side was completely caved in…I inhaled loudly as Steve made the turn and the other side was revealed. The back driver's side door was pushed in…I could see where the driver's door had been cut away.

"What is it Bucky?" I heard Steve ask.

I didn't answer him, concentrating on the man on the phone, "Eden asked me to call you. She's been in an accident. We will be pulling up to Liberty General in a few moments, do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I'm only a couple of blocks away. Let me speak with her"

My heart drop when he hesitated, "I'm sorry, you can't talk to her right now….she's unconscious. When you get to the hospital, park in the emergency room lot and come through the double doors."

I heard the phone go dead and I looked up at Steve.

"For God sakes Buck, what is it?" he asked.

I looked at the blue SUV again and shook my head, trying not to believe it was true, "It was Eden"

Steve's mouth dropped open, "Where are they taking her?"

"Liberty General" I said in a whisper.

"That's only a couple blocks away Bucky." He said, putting his foot on the gas pedal and maneuvering his car in that direction.

I heard him telling me over and over again not to worry….that Eden would be okay.

An image of her flashed in my head and I clenched my fist tightly, feeling the tears forming in my eyes, threatening to slide down my face.

_**Oh God, what if she isn't okay.**_


	27. Chapter 27

"Come on Eden, open your eyes" I heard someone demanding. With as much effort as I could manage, I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurry but I could make out a face….gray hair, blue eyes. What was his name again? I struggled to remember, shaking my head in frustration...everything was too unclear.

I felt an IV in my arm and I was hooked up to a monitor that the paramedic (Jim?) kept glancing over at.

"Good! Eden I need you to stay still, ok? I called your friend. Can you tell me his name? Come on Eden, you need to keep talking to me…what's his name?"

"Bucky" I gasped painfully…my chest hurt and it was getting harder to breathe, I felt the tears brimming at the corner of my eyes.

I wanted Bucky…I needed him there beside me….I was scared, I was panicking, and I was in pain. I knew there was nothing he could do for the pain but I sure as hell would feel better having him by my side.

Jim (yeah, that's his name) was looking at the monitor again with a frown, "Tell me about Bucky, is he your husband? Boyfriend?"

I shook my head, confused. What was Bucky to me? We hadn't really discussed it yet; everything had happened so quickly between us. I knew I cared about him….more than I had ever cared about anyone before. It just felt right when I was with him. He was Bucky….he was my…I….I…

_**Say it Eden!**_

"I love him" I whispered.

I had thought about it but I had never said the words aloud before….the moment they left my mouth, I knew it was the absolute truth. I loved Bucky.

The wailing of the sirens turned off and I felt the ambulance come to a stop. I heard the driver open his door and slam it shut behind him. I could hear him yelling at someone but I couldn't make out the words.

"Eden, we're here, we're at the hospital. My partner is getting a nurse to come help us okay, just stay still."

"EDEN" I heard my name being yelled repeatedly…someone was banging on the ambulance door. It was Bucky's voice! He was there! Jim turned away from me to look at the door. He stood up and walked towards it.

I tried to rise up…I needed to see Bucky…I needed to tell him I loved him. The moment my head lifted up off the stretcher, I felt the most intense, blinding pain sear into my brain. It felt like my skull was going to explode.

I fell back onto the stretcher and before I could stop myself, I let out a long, agonizing scream of pain. Jim turned back around quickly and put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes widened when he looked at the monitor.

I heard the door to the ambulance opening and could hear the commotion outside…Bucky was yelling my name and someone else was shouting at him to get back.

"Eden, calm down, your heart is beating too fast" he turned towards the door "Parker, get in here NOW"

"Sir, get out of the way, I need to get in there to help your friend."

I heard Steve's voice, "Come on Buck, let them do their job."

The paramedic, Parker, stepped into the ambulance. A woman and another man were behind him, waiting for them to pull the stretcher out. I foolishly raised my head again…I was rewarded with a quick glimpse of Bucky. His mouth dropped open when he saw me and his eyes widened in shock. I let my head fall and another scream of pain escaped my lips.

When I finally stopped screaming, I felt my heart…it was beating so fast. I realized that it was getting harder to breathe, I raised my hand to claw at my chest, motioning that I was having trouble breathing.

"She's going into tachycardia. We need to move her now!" Jim instructed.

I felt the stretcher being pushed forward and I let my head fall to the side, feeling the tears sliding down my cheek. I could see Bucky clearly now. Steve was standing next to him, holding him back and out of the way. He was so close….I reached my hand out to him and called his name, "Bucky". The small amount of effort it took to gasp his name was too much. There was no more air left, I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me away from the pain.

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

Steve sped the entire way to the hospital, swerving around cars and honking his horn at anyone who got in the way. I was attempting to stay calm…not to panic…not to worry. Eden would be alright, nothing could…no, nothing WOULD happen to her.

"Bucky, listen to me, she's going to be fine"

_**I can't lose her…not when I just found her. Not before I tell her that….**_

"I love her" I whispered. Steve looked at me, a shocked expression on his face.

"What did you say?" he asked again.

"I love her Steve" I saw him turn his head and focus on driving faster.

We pulled into the emergency room right behind the ambulance. Steve had barely stopped the car before I bolted out. The wail of the sirens shut off and I saw the driver get out and head towards the double doors, motioning for someone to help.

I reached the ambulance and started yelling her name and banging on the door. I reached for the handle but the driver saw me and rushed over, a man and a woman following behind him.

"Sir, step back. We're going to unload her. You need to wait over there" he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Like hell I will" I hissed, staring at him with cold eyes. I made a menacing step forward, fists clenched, prepared to move him out of the way and get to Eden by any means necessary.

The sudden, heart breaking scream coming from the ambulance stopped me in my tracks.

The paramedic stepped forward quickly and opened the door. I heard another voice telling Eden to calm down, that her heart was beating too fast. Whoever was inside yelled out, "Parker, get in here NOW!"

I stepped forward to look inside but I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me, I looked up to see Steve standing next to me, a sad look on his face.

"Sir, get out of the way, I need to get in there to help your friend" he said, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

Steve's hand on my shoulder tightened, "Come on Buck, let them do their job" he said quietly.

I watched as the paramedic stepped inside and the woman and man followed behind him. I moved forward a small step to peer into the ambulance and saw her.

_**Oh my God!**_

My mouth dropped open, I couldn't speak. The left side of her head was covered in blood, her face streaked with blood and tears. Her left arm had been bandaged but I could see the red seeping through. I watched as she fell back and let out another scream. When she stopped, I saw her reach for her chest.

_**She can't breathe!**_

"She's going into tachycardia. We need to move her now!" another gray haired paramedic yelled. They pulled her stretcher from the ambulance and I moved forward again. I had to see her, I had to hold her, I had to tell her I loved her. Steve stepped up beside me and held me back. "No Bucky, just wait" he whispered in my ear.

As they wheeled her out, her head fell to the side and she looked right at me, reaching her hand out and calling my name softly. The moment her eyes closed, I lost it. The tears that I had been holding back started to fall slowly. Steve had to use all his strength to keep me from running after the stretcher. I stopped fighting him and just stood there, watching as they pushed her inside, the double doors closing behind them. I wiped my eyes and let out a long shaky breath.

...

**As always, thank you guys for reading my story. I have received so many kind reviews and it makes me smile to know that people are actually enjoying something that I have written. Keep the comments coming and I promise to keep updating daily. **

**Also on a side note, how would you guys feel about another story featuring Brooke and Steve? I was thinking of maybe working on a side project from their POV. Let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

Once I was more calm, Steve and I made our way through the double doors and into a waiting room. Steve led me to a unoccupied chair and told me to stay there while he went to see what he could find out. I didn't argue with him. I knew I needed to calm down….I already felt myself losing control, slipping back into a bad place. I was also being realistic; I knew the nurses and doctors would be more likely to talk to Captain America rather than an angry looking monster with a metal arm. The longer I sat there, the more nervous I got.

_**It's taking too long. Where is Steve?**_

I stood up and paced around the waiting room, completely oblivious to the nervous looks I was getting from others. Hospitals always made me uncomfortable; they reminded me of my days as the Winter Soldier. The white walls and the antiseptic smell seemed all too familiar. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to stay calm.

_**Eden will be fine. **_

I kept repeating it over and over again in my head, wanting to believe it to be the truth. If she died, I knew that it would be the end of me. I couldn't Bucky Barnes without Eden. She made me feel things that I had never felt as the Winter Soldier…without her, I knew he would return. I looked at the clock; Steve had been gone too long.

_**Where is he?!**_

I was just about to start searching for Steve, when he came around the corner. I started to walk over to him but he put his hands out and motioned for me to sit down, "Bucky…."

I interrupted him before he could finish, "Steve is she….is she…" I couldn't finish my sentence, scared that if I spoke the words, somehow it would be true.

"She's alive Bucky. They are working on her right now. One of the nurses recognized me and was nice enough to step in and check" he said, patting me on the back.

I slumped back down in the chair with a sigh of relief.

_**She's alive!**_

"The nurse told me she would have the doctor come and speak to us just as soon as they knew something."

I nodded my head. An older gentlemen entered the waiting room…it was one of the paramedic's that had wheeled Eden out of the ambulance. He was about to exit through the double doors but when he glanced my way he stopped. He seemed to be thinking hard about something; he then turned my direction and walked to where Steve and I were sitting.

He stuck out his hand, "Bucky?"

I nodded and stood up to shake his hand, "My name is Jim. I rode with your friend in the ambulance."

The man's grip was firm and I felt a surge of respect for him when I looked into his eyes…there was no fear…no hesitation.

He pulled his hand away and stepped back, "That lady cares a great deal about you young man. I hope you realize that."

_**How does he know how Eden feels about me?**_

I must have had a confused look on my face. He leaned in again and whispered in my ear, "I've been doing this job for a long time son…trust me" he patted me reassuringly on the back and then stepped away again.

He nodded in Steve's direction and then exited through the doors.

We sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs for over an hour before a doctor finally came out. He made his way over to where Steve and I were standing, "Captain Rogers" he said, shaking Steve's hand. He turned my way and I stuck my hand out to shake his, "Sergeant James Barnes" I said, assuming he would be more forthcoming with information if he thought I worked alongside Captain America. I saw Steve look at me out of the corner of his eye, a small smile forming on his lips at hearing me use my old rank and name. My assumption was correct and the doctor smiled and nodded his head, looking somewhat more impressed.

"How is she?" I asked impatiently, done with the niceties.

"Well she did suffer from tachycardia when she was brought in, which sometimes happens after a vehicular accident. The tachycardia is what caused her breathing problems. We have that under control now. She sustained minor lacerations to her left arm and a more serious laceration to her left temple…there was a lot of blood loss; we are giving her a blood transfusion now. She has a concussion and some bruising on her chest from the seatbelt. She's going to be sore for a few days but there will be no permanent damage. I do want to keep her here at least a couple of days for observation."

_**She's going to be okay!**_

"When can I see her?"

"The nurses are trying to get her cleaned up right now. I'll have one of them come and get you when they are finished. I'll give you five minutes. I still want to run a CT scan just to double check for any internal injuries. Once the CT scan is done, we will move her to her room and you can visit with her for as long as you like."

I nodded my head, shaking his hand and telling him thank you.

Steve and I sat down to play the waiting game once again.

"Did you mean what you said Buck?" he asked out of nowhere.

I looked over at him, confused.

"What you said in the car…did you mean it?"

I realized suddenly what he was asking…he wanted to know if I meant it when I said I loved Eden in the car. I didn't even have to think about it….I didn't even hesitate to answer him.

"Yes"

A large grin appeared on his face, "I never thought I would hear Bucky Barnes say those words about anyone"

I repeated the words out loud again with a small smile on my face.


	29. Chapter 29

I heard people around me talking but I couldn't open my eyes to seem them…I felt drowsy and my eyelids were so heavy.

_**They must have given me something.**_

The intense pain I had felt earlier in the ambulance was subsiding. I could feel tightness in my chest each time I took a breath but at least I could breathe. The pain in my head had faded to a dull ache. I couldn't even feel the pain in my left arm…scratch that; I couldn't even feel my left arm. I knew I should be worried about that but I was just too tired to care at that moment. I could hear the steady beat of my heart on the monitor.

I finally opened my eyes and immediately shut them again when I saw the bright light shining in my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, let me move that out of your face"

I turned my head to the left to see where the voice had come from. A nurse was standing next to my bed and I saw her reach over to tilt the light away from my face and more onto my left arm. I could see a doctor sitting on a stool, plucking glass out of small cuts that ran the length of my arm.

_**Well that explains why my arm is numb.**_

He looked up from my arm to smile at me, "Eden, I'm Dr. Stephen Larson, I'm the doctor on call here today. I've administered a local anesthesia so that we could get the glass from your arm and get it cleaned up. You won't need any stitches; we are just going to use the strips to close them up. I've already finished cleaning up the laceration on your left temple. We used the glue on it…it doesn't look like you will have any scarring"

I watched as he plucked another piece of glass and dropped it into a metal bowl on the tray next to him. I turned my head away to look at my other arm…they were giving me a blood transfusion, I could see the blood slowly running down the tube and into my arm.

"How bad?" I asked groggily.

He spent the next 10 minutes explaining my injuries to me…the tachycardia, the blood loss, the difficulty breathing. It made me feel much better knowing that I would only be in the hospital for a couple of days.

_**Bucky!**_

"My friend, the one who was here when the ambulance arrived…where is he?"

"He is outside with Captain Rogers, in the waiting room. I'm done here for now…is it okay if I update them on your condition?"

When I nodded my approval, he smiled and patted me on the shoulder, "I'll come back afterwards. Just sit tight. Ellen will come in and get your cleaned up and help you into a gown. I'm waiting to get you in for a CT scan. I want to make sure there is no internal bleeding"

He walked out of the room as Ellen walked back in carrying a gown. They had to cut my jacket and pants off when I arrived so all that was left was the blood stained shirt. She helped me carefully sit up and remove shirt from my body. She used a sponge to clean up my face, hands, and chest. She mentioned that after the CT scan, I would be moved to a room upstairs and a nurse would help me take a shower. I noticed a mirror on the tray sitting to my left and I asked for it.

"Eden, keep in mind, bruising is normal after an accident like yours…okay?

I nodded and she raised the mirror so I could see myself. I gasped when I saw my reflection. There was a cut running down the length of my left temple….I could see where the doctor had used the glue to close it up and honestly it didn't look that bad. My face was pale and I had dark circles under my blood shot eyes. The dark purple bruise covering the left side of my face is what caused me to gasp in surprise.

I turned my face away and she lowered the mirror, placing it back onto the metal tray.

"You rest now dear"

I felt a tear slide down my face. I am not, by any means, a shallow human being…but I was upset by my reflection…I looked terrible.

I laid there and closed my eyes, trying not to let it upset me. I was alive, that was the most important thing to remember.

I heard the nurse heading back towards my room and it sounded like she was talking to someone, "She's right down there, last door on your right. Five minutes, that's all. We will be taking her upstairs for a CT scan in a few minutes."

I heard someone enter my room and I opened my eyes to see Bucky standing there, a shocked expression on his handsome face.

"Bucky!" I reached out for him. He rushed to the side of my bed and gently took my hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly.

The happiness of seeing him there by my side was too much and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

He reached up and wiped it away, "Don't cry, I'm here Eden…I'm not going anywhere" I nodded my head, not saying a word for fear that I would start sobbing like a baby.

His eyes scanned my body and I saw him flinch a bit when he tilted my head to get a better look at the bruises on my face.

"I'm so sorry Eden. I never should have left you this morning. I should have been with you in the car."

I thought back to the accident and remembered the black truck slamming into my passenger side door…if Bucky had been sitting there, he may not have survived the crash, even if he was a super soldier.

"No Bucky, don't apologize. This isn't your fault." I reached my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek.

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, "I'm so glad you're okay….Eden…I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I mean…I…"

Steve walked into the room before Bucky could finish what he was saying, "Hey Eden, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got hit by a car…and I look like it to" I said, tilting my face so he could see the bruises.

"Ah, even with those bruises you're still the prettiest gal in D.C." he said, a smile on his face, "Isn't she Buck?"

"The most beautiful" Bucky whispered In my ear, laying another kiss on my cheek.

"Eden, is there anyone you want us to call…your parents? Friends?" Steve asked.

I thought about it…I still didn't want my parents to know yet. I wanted to get better and get out of the hospital before I let them know about the accident. My mom would panic and fly out here immediately and as much as I loved her, I didn't need want her here waiting on me hand and foot.

I absolutely did not want him to tell Jill. With the stress of her upcoming wedding, I knew this was not something she needed to deal with right now.

My thoughts fell on Brooke. I was supposed to help her move into her new apartment on Saturday. I wouldn't be healed up enough by then for her not to notice the bruises and there was no way I would be able to help her lift anything. I knew I had to tell her but I absolutely did not want her coming here any earlier than what she had already planned.

"Will you call my friend Brooke please and let her know what happened? Just make sure to tell her that I absolutely do not want her to come. Make her promise you Steve."

I noticed he perked up a bit when I said Brooke's name and I remembered what Bucky had said about Steve seeing her picture.

_**Brooke is going to owe me big time for this.**_

I called out her number to him and he wrote it down on a receipt he had stuffed in his pocket. He turned to leave, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he went.

I looked up at Bucky and saw him smirking as he watched Steve leave the room. "I haven't seen him like that since…..well since the war…with Peggy"

He looked away from the door and back to me, "When you get out of the hospital I'll come stay at your apartment and take care of you….if you want?"

I nodded my head, "I would like that"

_**He can stay even longer if he wants.**_

He let out a deep breath, "Eden….about last night…I meant what I said in the note. It was the best night of my life. I want to tell you something…I…"

The nurse suddenly appeared, pulling back the curtain, "Okay Ms. Page, it's time for the CT scan. Sergeant Barnes, I gave you way more than 5 minutes…I need to take her upstairs now. We will be taking her to room 309 as soon as the test is over, you can meet us there."

I cocked my eye at him when the nurse called him Sergeant Barnes….he shrugged his shoulders at me and smirked, "I'll be in your room when you get done", and he leaned down for one last kiss and watched as they wheeled me out to the elevator.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand and the number scribbled on it. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number, suddenly feeling nervous when it started ringing.

_**Try not to sound like an idiot Steve.**_

"Hello"

"Hi, is this Brooke?"

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"My name is Steve Rogers…I'm a friend of Eden's"

"Bullshit! Like I would believe Captain America would call my cell phone out of the blue…tell Eden, I don't appreciate her games and that payback will be a bitch" she giggled and hung up the phone.

I stared down at the phone in my hand in shock.

_**Well, that didn't go as planned.**_

I hit redial and listened to it ring again.

"Hey buddy, I don't have time for your games" she answered, I could hear her smile as she spoke...there was music playing in the background.

"Ma'am, this really is Steve Rogers. Please don't hang up. Eden asked me to call you. She's been in a car accident." I said in a rush, trying to keep her from disconnecting again

She paused only for a second, "What! Why didn't you say that in the first place? What hospital? I can be there in 3 hours!"

I told her about what happened and which hospital Eden had been admitted to, "She actually told me to tell you that she absolutely does not want you to come. She even told me to make you promise you wouldn't. I mean I know you're going to come, you are her friend and I'm sure you are worried about her"

"Whoa, hold on a sec. She said to absolutely not come?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Uhhh…yes ma'am"

"And she told you to make me promise you I wouldn't?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well, that settles it, I'm not coming" she said.

"Wait, what?"

She sighed, "Listen Captain Rogers….."

"Steve…please call me Steve." I interjected.

I heard a sexy chuckle on the other end, "Okay then…Listen Steve, you don't know Eden like I do. When that girl says to do something, you do it…no if's, and's, or but's about it"

"So, you aren't coming?"

"Ha, and incur the wrath of Eden Page? I don't think so! Thanks for calling Steve, let her know I promised you I wouldn't come…oh and let her know I'll see her Saturday"

"Okay…..wait what? Saturday? I thought you just said you weren't coming?"

"I'm not coming today…but I'll be there Saturday. I just accepted a new job in DC, I'm moving there this weekend."

_**Yes! I can't believe this.**_

"Well congratulations, what's the job?"

She laughed again, that same sexy laugh, "You, actually"

"Me?"

"I'm taking over the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. I'll be seeing a lot of you real soon…maybe even the real you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure you will. I could call you again if you would like….I mean…you know….to tell you how Eden is doing"

"I would really like that Steve, thank you"

"Good bye Brooke"

"Good bye Steve"


	30. Chapter 30

True to his word, Bucky was waiting for me when I was rolled into the room almost two hours later…he stood staring out the window, his face void of emotion. When he heard the nurse pushing the wheelchair through the door, he turned to look at me, a large smile forming on his face. The nurse helped me rise up out of the wheelchair and Bucky came over and lifted me into his arms to place me lightly onto the bed. The nurse checked on my IV and the monitors I was attached to, "I'll give the two of you some time together. I'll be back shortly to help you shower" She smiled and nodded at Bucky before leaving the room.

The procedure had left me rattled…the small space and loud noise of the machine had finally worn down the last nerve I had left. The moment she left the room, I closed my eyes and groaned in frustration. Bucky pulled up a chair beside my bed and took my hand, "You okay?"

"No" I said, grumpily. I had spent my time during the long procedure making a list of everything I needed to do after I was released from the hospital. Calling the car insurance company was first on my list and I dreaded the thought of it. I needed to get my belonging from my vehicle, or at least what would be salvageable. I knew my SUV was totaled, which would also mean I would need to buy a new car…the list went on and on. Bucky listened to me gripe, gently rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. He didn't try to interrupt me; he just patiently waited for me to finish venting my frustration. When I was finally done with my rant, he simply smiled at me and asked, "What do you want me to do first?"

_**This man is perfect…absolutely perfect!**_

I exhaled loudly and laughed, "You really are my knight in shining armor" He stood up and bowed, "Anything for my lady" He leaned over beside the bed and picked up my purse, pulling my cell phone out, "A nurse dropped this off earlier, the paramedic left it at the front desk for you."

Bucky called my insurance company to report the accident and gave what information he could to get the claim started. He called the police department to find out where my car was towed and then called Steve and asked him to stop by and get my things out of my SUV. While Bucky was on the phone, the nurse came back in and helped me take a quick shower. The warm water felt good on my sore muscles and the nurse was even kind enough to braid my hair for me. When we stepped out of the bathroom, Bucky tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder and walked over to pick me up effortlessly and lay me back down into the bed, never missing a beat in the conversation he was having. The nurse came over smiling and gave me a thumbs up and then pointed at Bucky. She mouthed the word, "Perfect" and then proceeded to check my IV's and hook me back up to the monitor.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of Bucky's voice. He finished the call he was on and laid my phone down on my tray table. "Well, I didn't get everything on your list done, but I'd say I put a nice dent in it"

"Do you think you could go to my apartment and grab me some clothes? I just need something to wear when they finally let me out of here...pants, shirt, shoes, and ummm, some under garments if you don't mind..." I blushed at the last part, "My spare key is in the zipper part of my wallet."

Bucky smirked at the blush on my face and dug in my purse for the key…once he found it he stuffed it in his pocket.

The nurse walked back in with a syringe, "It's time to give you some more pain meds…these are going to help you sleep, ok?" I nodded and watched her push the syringe into my IV. Once the nurse left, Bucky turned to me, "Is there anything else you need Eden?"

"Can you do one more thing for me?" I yawned.

He nodded, "Anything"

"Can you please have some good food waiting for me when I wake up? I don't know how I feel about hospital food" I felt my eyes getting heavy.

He chuckled, "Consider it done….go to sleep Eden"

"And don't you eat it all before I wake up" I said, raising my hand to point at him.

He sat in the chair beside me quietly, waiting for me to fall asleep. I laid there and thought about everything that had happened that day. I remembered what I had told that nice paramedic in the ambulance when he asked who Bucky was to me….why hadn't I already told Bucky that I loved him?

I tried to open my eyes but I could already feel the medicine taking control…any second now I was going to be out like a light so I kept my eyes closed and tried to speak "Bucky…I need…to tell you…something"

"What is it Eden?" he leaned in, kissing me on the forehead.

"Bucky…I…I…lov…."

-...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "What is it Eden?"

"Bucky…I…I…lov…"

I pulled back to look at her face, her eyes were still closed, her breathing deep and even…she was asleep.

I pulled the covers up over her and sat by her bedside, watching her as she slept.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Buck, how's she doing?" Steve handed me a cup of coffee and sat down in a chair. "She'll be fine…she was already saying she wanted some food waiting for her when she woke up"

"Well you better not disappoint her…I called her friend Brooke….she seems….nice"

I looked over at him…he had a goofy grin on his face. "Uh huh"

"Did you know that she is moving here this Saturday? She's going to be working at the Smithsonian…for the Captain America exhibit."

I had known that…Eden and I had discussed it over dinner last night. She informed me that Brooke knew about who I really was but promised me that she was okay with it. I wanted to meet Brooke…Eden seemed to care a great deal for her and I was happy that Steve actually had taken an interest in someone.

I asked Steve to take me back to the apartment. I planned on staying with Eden at the hospital for the next couple of days and I needed some clothes and a few other things. On the drive home, Steve told me about the conversation he had with Brooke.

_**I've never seen him this excited before.**_

When we reached the apartment, Steve offered to let me use his car for the next few days and ride his motorcycle instead, that way I could leave and get things for Eden if she needed something.

"Bucky, you know you could always go buy your own car...all that money SHIELD has been paying you is just sitting in the bank. You never use any of it."

I thought about it, maybe it was time to get some stuff of my own. I had received a ridiculous sum of money from SHIELD after the incident…they called it restitution pay, money they felt I deserved for the last 70 years of hell I had been put through. They also gave me a monthly stipend that went directly into an account; I never used any of it. The debit card was still tucked away in my wallet…I had only used it a handful of times.

_**I could actually buy something nice for Eden.**_

Steve parked the car and we got out, heading upstairs to our apartment. I started packing up a few things and throwing them into a bag. Once I got everything I needed, Steve tossed his keys to me and I headed back downstairs and over to Eden's. It felt strange entering her apartment without her there, almost as if I was invading her privacy. I shut the door behind me and looked around, sneering at the roses that were still sitting on the table. I picked up the flowers and headed to the kitchen. Once I had thrown all the roses in the trash, I rinsed out the vase and set it beside the sink to dry.

I made my way into her bedroom and smiled at the memory of what had happened there the night before. She had made the bed and the note I had written her was lying on the pillow. I walked over to her closet to open it and found an overnight bag on a shelf. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt off of a hanger and slipped them into the bag, along with a pair of shoes. I looked towards her dresser and made my over to it. I found a pair of sock in the first drawer I opened. The second drawer held bras and panties, in a variety of colors and styles.

_**Don't be a pervert Barnes, grab the first pair you see and close it.**_

I let my eyes scan over the assortment…they finally rested on black lacy bra with matching panties. I snatched them up and stuffed them in the bag before heading to the bathroom to grab her toiletries. Once I had had everything I thought she would need, I left the apartment…making sure I locked it behind me.

I picked up Chinese food on the way back to the hospital, remembering Eden had once said that cold Chinese food was even better than hot Chinese food. I figured if she didn't wake up for a while, she would still eat it. I made one last stop on my way to the hospital and used my debit card for the first time in weeks, smiling as I carried my purchase to the car and gently setting it on the floorboard in the front seat.

I managed to get everything from the car to the elevator and up to Eden's room. I walked in quietly when I got there and saw she was still sleeping. I laid both bags on the uncomfortable looking couch next to her bed and sat everything else on the bedside tray. Even covered in bruises, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I moved a lock of hair from her face and she stirred a bit at my touch.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

The feeling of someone touching my hair woke me, my body was still sore but the pain medication was doing its job. I opened my eyes to see Bucky standing over me. The smell of Chinese food brought a smile to my face, "My hero" I said, reaching my hand out to him. My voice came out dry and raspy and he immediately turned to the table beside me and poured me some ice water from a jug the nurse had left. The cool water felt wonderful going down my dry throat. I looked over to set the cup down and saw a beautiful arrangement of flowers sitting beside my bed…purple roses and white lilies.

"Oh Bucky, they are gorgeous! How did you know I loved lilies?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't, I just thought they were pretty…like you"

"Hey Bucky, remind me to throw out those roses that Michael left me when I get out of here"

He reached into the other bag and started pulling out small take out boxes of Chinese food, "Already took care of it" he said with a smirk, not looking my way.

I chuckled and pushed a button on my bed so I could sit up more to eat. Bucky sat on the edge of my bed as we ate…the conversation between us always came so naturally. Nurses came in and out of the room, checking on me, changing my IV and what not. Around 9:00, the nurse on duty brought Bucky a pillow and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch and administered another dose of pain medication for me.

When she left, I looked over at the ugly green couch, knowing that there was no way it could be comfortable, "Bucky, you don't have to sleep here….that thing looks like something developed as a cruel means of torture"

He threw the pillow down on the couch and unfolded the blanket; "I've slept on much worse" was all he said.

He grabbed some clothes out of a small bag and walked over to the bathroom. When he came out, he was dressed in black sweat pants and a white undershirt. I could already feel my eyelids getting heavy and Bucky noticed. He walked over to kiss me softy on the forehead, "Good night Eden" I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

The next two days passed quickly…doctors and nurses came in and out of my room to check on me. The bruise on my face went from purple to a deep yellow. Bucky stayed by my side throughout the whole ordeal, only leaving to get food for us. Steve had come to visit me several times…the first time he brought me a Get Well balloon and a box of chocolates. I thanked him for calling Brooke and for making sure she didn't come. Steve would often stay with me while Bucky would run to get me food or whatever else I needed and we actually got to talk quite a bit.

Brooke had called me several times over my hospital stay. She told me all about the conversation with Steve….like an excited school girl, she gushed over him. Apparently Steve called her back several times after that to give her updates on how I was doing…even though she herself was calling me as well. It made me smile to hear her so excited and Bucky said he had never seen Steve react to anyone the way he did to Brooke.

The morning I got discharged from the hospital was one of the happiest days of my life. Bucky carried everything down to the car while I signed the forms and got my prescriptions from the nurse. Once everything was done, he handed me my overnight bag so I could go change clothes. I dug in the bag and pulled out the jeans and t-shirt he had brought me. I laughed when I saw the lacy black bra and panties he had chosen for me.

He looked over at me when he heard me giggle, a grin on his face, "What? You asked me to get you clothes."

"Uh huh, and these are what you picked? These are only for special occasions" I said, holding them up in my hands.

"Well this is a special occasion isn't it?" he asked, walking over to where I sat on the bed and stood over me. He had a look in his eyes that I hadn't seen since the night we had slept together…a look of desire…desire for me.

The nurse chose that moment to walk in the room pushing a wheelchair. I quickly tucked the lacy panties in between my jeans and shirt at the same time Bucky stepped back and away from me. The nurse helped me into the bathroom to get changed….to her credit, she didn't say a word when she saw the lacy black bra and panties. Once I was dressed, I sat in the wheelchair and was rolled downstairs to the parking lot. I was only allowed to get out of the chair once Bucky had pulled the car around and was ready for me.

"Let's go home, shall we?" I said happily after he helped me into the car.


	31. Chapter 31

"A girl sure could get use to this" I said, wrapping my arms around Bucky's neck as he gallantly carried me up the stairs to my apartment.

"Get use to what?"

"Being carried around in the arms of a handsome man" I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Well, it's not every day that I get to carry a beautiful woman in my arms"

He sat me down when we reached my apartment door and reached into his pocket for the spare key I had given him at the hospital. I stepped inside before he could pick me back up again and heard the frustrated sigh from him as he followed me in, "It's okay Bucky, I think I can make it 10 feet to the couch" I flopped down and laid my head back, relieved to be in my own home again.

"I just don't want you overdoing it. The doctor said you needed to rest" he reached out his hand to me, my spare key was laying in the palm of it, "Here's your key back"

I thought about it for a second before reaching out to close his hand around my key, "Keep it, I want you to have it…so you can come over whenever you want" I smiled at the look of surprise on his face and watched as he took his keys out of his pocket and added mine to the ring.

_**I really hope that means he will want to be here all the time…I wonder if he has ever thought about moving out of Steve's apartment…I mean, he doesn't even have a bedroom over there, just an old couch.**_

My thoughts of Bucky's living situation were interrupted when he said he was going to go back to the car and get the rest of my things. He looked at me and with a stern tone said, "Stay put, I'll be right back"

"Yes sir, Sergeant Barnes" I said, saluting him with a smile. He shook his head and turned, but not before I caught the hint of a smile forming on his lips.

The instant the door shut, I got up from the couch to walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. There was still a small amount of orange juice in the carton and I quickly drank it and went to throw it away. I smiled when I saw the dried up red roses lying at the top of the trash. I quickly made my way back to the couch before Bucky could catch me walking around. I wasn't worried he would be mad; in fact, it was actually adorable the way he doted on me. I had never had anyone to wait on me hand and foot but I could see that Bucky may take it to the extreme. I'd let him get away with it for a few more days before I finally put my foot down.

Bucky smiled at me when he saw me sitting on the couch when he walked back into the apartment carrying my bags and I had to cough to hide the giggle that escaped my lips. Bucky looked at me sideways when he heard it, "You moved, didn't you?" he said in a deadpan voice, a frown on his face.

I picked up the remote to turn on the TV, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

I watched him as he placed the beautiful floral arrangement on the table right where the red roses had been only a few days earlier. Once he was satisfied the vase was in just the right spot he came to sit by me on the couch. I snuggled up to him but he wouldn't wrap his arms around me…his excuse: "I don't want to hurt you"

Even without his arms around me, being this close to him was intoxicating. I felt Bucky's entire body stiffen when I started to casually run my fingers up and down his chest. He kept his eyes on the TV, but I saw his jaw flinch when I grazed the zipper of his jeans.

"No Eden" he warned, removing my hands from chest. I looked up at him to smile and innocently responded, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that was not what the doctor ordered"

"He said I should stay in bed" I said, reaching for his chest again, "You should take me there"

"Actually he said you should get some bed rest" and once again, he removed my hands from his chest. I pouted and sat up, scooting away from him just a bit. I knew what would make me feel better but Bucky wasn't having any of it. He sat there watching me out of the corner of his eyes, making sure that I wasn't truly upset with him.

_**I need to seduce him! Hmm…**_

A wicked thought entered my mind and I stood up suddenly, declaring "I feel like taking a bubble bath" I started to make my way to my bathroom and turned to look back at him….he looked torn.

"Well aren't you coming?" I asked a hand on my hip, "I'm going to need your help"

He thought about it, his eyes were completely unreadable, "I guess I can run your water for you" He stood up and followed me into my room. I grabbed a big fluffy towel from the closet and sat it on the bed. I could hear Bucky starting the water for my bath. I undressed quickly and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed a clip off my nightstand before making my way into bathroom.

"Eden, your water is ready" I heard Bucky call as I made my way into the bathroom. He was kneeling next to the tub when I stepped up beside him. He looked up to see me standing there only in a towel, a devilish grin on my face. He stood up slowly; only inches from me…I could see him swallow hard, the desire was there in his eyes, he couldn't hide it.

He was starting intently into my eyes, but I looked away, trying to act like I didn't know exactly what I was doing. He had added my favorite bubble bath to the water…the smell of flowers filled the room and the tub was full of white suds, just as I liked it.

I turned my back to him, "Bucky, can you clip my hair up for me? My arm is kind of sore….please?" I asked, turning to look over my shoulder at him.

The moment I felt his hands in my hair, I let out a soft moan of pleasure…partially because I knew it would entice him more but mostly because it just felt good. Once he rolled the hair up into the clip, I felt his fingers graze my shoulder blade.

"How come I never noticed this?" he asked quietly, his fingers lightly touching my skin. I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at my tattoo, tracing it with his fingers.

"Hmm, I don't know, we were a little busy the last time you saw me nude" I said with a smirk. That finally got a smile out of him. He leaned down and kissed the dandelion on my shoulder blade softly and I moaned again. I leaned back against his body as he let his lips graze my neck, his right arm snaking around my waist. The moment I let my hand touch the bulge in his pants, he came to his senses and pulled back.

"Get in your bath Eden" he rumbled, running his hands through his hair.

I sighed, "Fine" and before he could turn away, I let the towel drop to the floor and slipped into the tub. Once I was emerged into the hot soapy water, I looked up at him again…he was still standing there with a stunned look on his face. I looked down at the water, I was completely covered with bubbles, he couldn't see any part of my body except my face.

He turned like he was going to leave, "Please stay Bucky….talk to me"

"…Eden…I can't…I should go…" he was hesitating. He wanted to stay but he also knew by doing so, he may not be able to control himself.

_**Don't let him leave.**_

"I promise I'll be good" I smiled sweetly at him and I saw his resolve diminish. He sat down beside the tub and talked to me while I soaked.

He let his fingers glide up and down the length of my arm while we talked. I felt so comfortable…so relaxed with him. It was one of those perfect moments that you never want to forget.

"Bucky, do you like living at Steve's?"

"I don't dislike it. Steve is my best friend…he took me in when I had nothing, when I was nothing. He isn't scared of me…he doesn't mind the occasionally nightmares…and for some reason he enjoys my company"

"I'm not scared you...and I don't mind your nightmares….and I really, really enjoy your company" I said, waving my hands in the air and chuckling softly, "Which should be evident since I'm letting you sit here while I bathe"

Bucky laughed, "That is true and I enjoy your company too"

I bent one of my legs, my knee rising out of the water and Bucky's hand went to it, rubbing down it slowly, a smile on his face.

"You know Bucky, you could stay here" I said casually

He looked up at me suddenly and I felt the nervousness in my stomach.

_**Ehh Eden, too soon! You should have kept your mouth shut. **_

"I mean, it's just a thought…It's not like you would have to sleep with me…I mean in my bed…you know…I have a spare room, that's all I'm saying" I was babbling.

_**Why does this always happen? He makes me feel like a blathering idiot.**_

"Eden, are you saying I can move in with you?"

"Yes?" I asked, making it a question, still unsure myself. His left hand was still sliding up and down my leg, each time lower and lower. We sat there in silence. He seemed to be thinking hard about it so I didn't say anything more…I just let him consider it. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers on my thigh. His fingers dipped lower this time and then stopped, so close to my sex that my breath quickened. The moment I felt his finger enter me, I arched my back, my breasts rising from the soapy water. A second finger slid in and then his thumb started working on my swollen clit.

I turned to face him; he was now on his knees, kneeling beside the tub to better reach me. His fingers slid in and out of me, his eyes locked on mine, watching me intently while he pleasured me. I turned my face to him and leaned closer to him, eager to kiss those lips pouty lips. The moment my orgasm hit, I grabbed onto Bucky's arm and squeezed, moaning at the ripples of pleasure radiating throughout my body. I felt his fingers slide out and I opened my eyes to look up at him, that sexy grin was on his face.

"I think that is exactly what the doctor ordered" I said, laughing lightly.

"Oh, so that's it…that's all you needed. Well I guess my work here is done then" he started to stand up and I put my hand out to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not be hasty. I mean…there are other things that could make me feel better….."

Bucky stood up and reached his hand out to me, his eyes lit up with excitement as I stood up, the soapy water running down my body. I put my hands in the air so he could wrap the towel around me, his face only inches from mine. He suddenly bent down and picked me up into his arms, carrying me from the bathroom and into the bedroom to lay me gently on my bed.

I purred with excitement when I saw him reach down and pull his shirt off and unzip his pants slowly.

_**Oh God, how I missed seeing this…look at him!**_

Once he was fully unclothed, he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between my legs. He unwrapped me from the towel and let his hands glide up my stomach to find my breasts. The cold metal felt divine on my still steamy skin. His right hand was focusing solely on my right breast and my left ached to be touched as well. I twisted my body to garner some attention for it and winced in pain, my left side was still a bit sore.

Bucky noticed and instantly stopped what he was doing, "Eden, we shouldn't….I don't want to hurt you"

_**SHIT!**_

"No…no…no….I'm fine, please Bucky. I need this…I need you…I want to fill you inside of me again…please" I was begging…I knew I probably sounded pathetic but it was true, I needed what only Bucky could give me.

Before he could tell me no again, I reached down and took him in my hand, letting my hand slide down his cock. He inhaled sharply and threw his head back as I continued rubbing up and down his shaft. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at me and I stopped what I was doing. He pushed my legs apart slightly and leaned forward, sliding himself inside me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me, enjoying the feel of him deep inside of me. He was so gentle, trying not to cause me any pain…almost to the point of complete frustration.

_**You just wait until I'm completely healed; I'm going to show him that gently isn't always the best way to go. **_

We laid in bed afterwards, my head on his chest, his metal arm wrapped around my waist. I shivered at the cool metal on my skin.

"Yes" Bucky said quietly

"Yes what?" I asked, raising my head to look at him.

He smirked, "Yes I'll move in here with you…into your spare bedroom of course" he added.

I smiled, and snuggled back down in his arms…"Damn right you will"


	32. Chapter 32

"Bucky" I heard a sweet voice whisper in my ear.

"Hmmm" I grumbled, not opening my eyes, determined not to move. After I'd had my desire for Eden fulfilled, we had laid quietly together in each other's arms. Once I felt her body relax and I knew she had dozed off, I let myself slip into a peaceful slumber. This was the best sleep I'd had in the last 3 days. The couch at the hospital had been one of the most uncomfortable things I had ever had to endure and that included the 70 years I had spent as the Winter Soldier. I had learned long ago to survive on less sleep than the average person, but the last few days had finally worn me down.

I felt fingertips trailing down my chest and soft kisses being laid along my collarbone…the feel of her warm bare body curled up next to mine allowed a rare surge of happiness to flow throughout my body.

"Bucky" she whispered again "We need to get up. It's already 5:00; Steve will be here in half an hour. Remember?"

I had not forgotten. The last few days had been rough on me…Steve knew that. He was there by my side while I waited to hear news of Eden…he was there when I needed his support and advice on how to deal with those emotions…things I had never felt before meeting Eden. He had come by and visited Eden several times, even offering to help in whatever way he could. The smile on Eden's face when he walked in carrying a box of chocolates and a silly Get Well balloon had brought one to mine as well. Whenever I had to leave or step out of the room to get something for Eden, Steve would stay with her and keep her company. I would come back to see them deep in conversation about one thing or another. It pleased me to see the two most important people in my life getting along so well. The night before Eden was to be released; I had walked back into the room to see her and Steve hugging each other tightly. I would have been insanely jealous if it had been anyone except Steve hugging her…I was only slightly jealous at this point.

_**Steve looks like the kind of guy who belongs with Eden…the boy next door type.**_

"Hands off my girl Rogers" I said as I walked back in the room carrying Eden's ice chips. He had let her go and turned to me with a smile, "You better watch out Buck, this gal is one of a kind". Eden was blushing, her cheeks a rosy pink, and she giggled before taking the cup from my hands. She looked up at me and laid her hand on my cheek, "Thank you Bucky".

"Steve and I were just talking about the three of us getting together once I break out of this hell hole tomorrow. Dinner at my place, tomorrow night, 5:30 on the dot" she said, glancing in Steve's direction.

"Sure thing Eden" he said, grabbing his leather jacket and slipping it on "I'll see you both tomorrow night then" He patted me on the back as he left, "See you later Bucky"

Once Steve had left, I turned to Eden, "What was the hug all about?"

"Oh nothing, Steve just said something really nice to me" she said, a sly grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

I flopped into my chair, trying not to let it bother me…hoping she would elaborate more, "Didn't seem like nothing" I muttered.

She looked up at me and her face softened, "Bucky Barnes! The color green doesn't suit you" she smiled at the look of confusion on my face "…you know…the green eyed monster…get it?" she continued.

I shook my head, still not understanding what she meant…she sighed, "Never mind, what I meant to ask is, are you jealous? Because you have absolutely no reason to be Bucky…Steve is a great guy, but he's not my type"

I had sat on the bed beside her and reached for her hand, "Well, what is your type?" I was looking down at her hand, fingers laced between mine.

"You" I had looked up to see her smiling at me.

The memory of how simply she stated it was interrupted by her calling my name again, louder this time, "Bucky!"

I opened my eyes suddenly and she yelped in surprise when I reached up and pulled her close to me…I felt her melt into the kiss.

"I heard you woman!" I growled, kissing down her neck and nuzzling my face into her chest.

She let out a moan, "Bucky, if you keep doing that, we'll never get out of bed" She had her eyes closed…her head back to expose the flesh of her neck to my lips. The moment I let my hand slide down her stomach and slip between her legs, she twisted away, "No sir, you need to shower and I need to get dressed" I admired her nude body as she rolled out of bed and walked to her closet. I threw off the covers and stood up, following closely behind her. She was standing in her closet flipping through her clothes when I stepped up behind her and wrapped my hands around her middle. I knew she could feel the excitement I felt for her pressed firmly against her backside. My right hand slide around to cup her sex and I let one finger slide inside. I smirked at the moan that escaped her lips and the wetness already present between her legs.

She turned around suddenly and I reached down and placed my hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Five minutes" she swore, before letting her mouth find mine.

"I can do a lot in five minutes" I promised, pulling away from her kiss to smirk. I lifted up and then let her slide back down the length of me, groaning in pleasure at the warmth. I leaned back against the door frame, holding her weight in my hands as I slid her up and down my shaft. She placed her hands on my chest, enjoying not having to do any of the work but still reaping all the benefits. It didn't take long before I felt her tighten around me and gasp my name as the orgasm flowed through her. I joined her in ecstasy only a few strokes later, enjoying the feel of her hardened nipples against my chest and the breathless kiss we shared. I held her for a moment, staring into her eyes, wondering how in the world I ever managed to find someone like her.

I slowly lowered her to the ground and kissed her forehead, "I better take that shower now"

She had her hands on her chest, still trying to catch her breath, "Uh huh" A look of happy surprise still etched on her face.

I turned and smirked as I walked into the bathroom to shower.

_**You still got it Barnes!**_


	33. Chapter 33

I watched as Bucky made his way into my bathroom to shower, unable to keep myself from staring at his naked backside.

_**Oh God Eden, you've literally died and gone to Heaven.**_

It took me a minute to recover from what had just occurred….the feel of Bucky's hands on the back of my thighs…the way his muscles flexed as he held my weight in his arms…the intense look in his eyes at the end. I smiled to myself and shook my head, attempting to clear my mind so I could concentrate on getting dressed before Steve showed up. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the closet before making my way to my dresser to grab a bra and panties. I heard the shower running in my bathroom and my thoughts went back to Bucky. He was in there right now…slick and wet…I could almost picture the water sliding down his….

_**Get it together Eden!**_

I opened the drawer where I kept my undergarments; looking for a very specific set I wanted to wear. I found them, all the way in the back, tucked under everything else. They panties were made of a silky red material…the matching bra was sheer with lace trimming. I slipped them on with a smile, anticipating tonight when hopefully Bucky would be slipping them off again. I got dressed and then pulled my hair up into a long ponytail. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5:25, Steve would be here any minute.

I thought about how kind Steve had been to me the last few days. He had come by to visit me several times…calling Brooke for me to update her, getting all my junk from my SUV. I thought about the conversation we had last night when Bucky had stepped out to get me more ice chips. After Bucky had left the room, I had turned to Steve and asked, "Was Bucky always like this with girls…you know…before" I didn't have to finish my sentence, Steve knew what I meant.

"No actually, I've never seen Bucky like this. There were always girls flocking around Bucky…he was full of charm and charisma…but I don't think he ever really thought of them as anything more than a fun night on the town. Bucky was always looking for the right one, he just never found it before we left for the war. It turns out he had to wait much longer before he found the perfect lady"

I could feel my face getting red and I lowered my eyes, "So Bucky doesn't treat me the same way as he did all those other girls?"

"You are not just another fun night on the town to him Eden" he said in a serious tone "You are the one he was always searching for. What about you? How do you feel about Bucky? I mean, if you don't mind me asking"

I had sighed, "You promise you won't say anything to him?"

"Cross my heart" he looked down at me with the most honest smile on his face.

"Steve…I think…actually I don't think, I know…I mean…" Steve was looking at me expectantly and I finally whispered, "I love him Steve. I know it seems crazy because we haven't know each other that long but I do…I really do love him"

Steve looked surprised for a moment before a huge grin spread along his face, "Bucky is a very lucky man to be loved by someone like you. Have you told him how you feel about him yet?"

"No. I don't want to scare him away Steve. I know he is still working on his issues with his past. What if I try to push him too fast and I mess everything up?"

Steve had scooted closer to me, "Eden, do you realize how far Bucky has come since he met you? He was having nightmares all the time. He didn't need or want to talk to other people except me. If he had gone on that mission before he had met you, I guarantee you it would not have ended the same way. I think the only thing that kept him from completely losing himself that night was the thought of what it would do to you. After all this time, he is finally starting to heal…and it's because he met you. I should actually be thanking you…for helping me get my best friend back again"

He had leaned down to hug me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I heard him whisper in my ear, "Thank you"

A moment later, Bucky had entered the room, "Hands off my girl Rogers"

I smiled to myself, thinking about the pout on Bucky's face last night when I wouldn't tell him what Steve and I were hugging about…it really seemed to bother him.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I made my way out of the bedroom , through the living room and checked the peep hole to see Steve standing outside my door, his hands tucked in his jacket pockets.

I threw open the door to give him a big hug before motioning him inside. He followed me into the living room, looking around my apartment, "This is a nice place you have here"

"Thanks"

"So where is Bucky?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Ummm…in the shower" I said "He should be out in a minute" I added, hoping he would inquire any further.

Being the good guy he is, he didn't ask any other questions….just smiled and nodded at me.

"So, Brooke is moving here this Saturday right?"

"Yeah, she is moving to that apartment complex over on Hamilton, about two blocks from here. I actually wanted to ask you about that, do you think you could come help move some furniture and boxes. The plan was for me to do some stuff but I don't think I will be much help and Bucky wouldn't let me lift anything anyway. I figured if I could get you and Bucky to help, everything could get moved in pretty quick"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I'll help! Just let me know what time. It will be nice to finally put a face to the voice on the other end of the phone. Brooke seems…very nice"

I nodded my head, trying not to laugh at his excitement, "Brooke is one of a kind, that's for sure"

Talking about Brooke's move made me think about what me and Bucky had discussed earlier…Bucky had said yes to moving in with me, I figured it was probably okay to talk to Steve about it…he was his best friend.

"So, speaking of moving…I know you only have a one bedroom apartment and Bucky has been sleeping on your couch…and I'm sure you're ready to have your home to yourself again…soo….I sort of invited Bucky to move in here….in my spare bedroom of course" I said it all very quickly.

Steve looked surprised, he didn't say anything, but it appeared he seemed to be thinking hard about what I had just said.

"Do you think it's a bad idea? I mean…I was just thinking that if he stayed here, he would have his own room…his own personal space…that would be good for him, right?"

Steve chuckled lightly, "Do you honestly think Bucky would be in his own room for very long?"

My mouth dropped open and he laughed again at the shocked expression on my face, "Eden, I think it's great that your invited Bucky to move in with you" he said, patting me on the back, "into your spare bedroom I mean" he added with a wink.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder and giggled at the pained expression he feigned on his face.

"I'll have you know, Captain Rogers, that Bucky will be sleeping in his own room each night…thank you very much" I crossed my arms over my chest, a serious look on my face.

"Okay, I believe you" he said, putting his hands up in defense "Come here" he said, motioning for me to scoot closer. He wrapped his arms around me and enclosed me in a tight hug.

I had been an only child growing up, always envious of Jill and Brooke who both had older brothers. I watched them interact with their siblings and it always brought a smile to my face. Big brothers looked out for their sisters, punched the ex-boyfriends in the face, and didn't let anyone pick on them….besides themselves of course. I had always wanted that kind of relationship and sitting here on the couch with Steve, being hugged so tightly by such a good natured person, I finally felt like I might have the chance to know what it would be like to have a brother.

Of course, Bucky chose that exact moment to come out of my bedroom to see Steve and me embracing each other…again.

He had a frown on his face, "I thought I told you to keep your hands off my girl" He tried to say it like he didn't mean it, but I saw a hint of hurt in his face….I think Steve did too. "I'm going to grab the take out menus so we can figure out what to eat" he said, making his way into the kitchen.

Steve and I broke apart, and I stood up to follow Bucky. He had his back to me when I walked in…hands on the counter, just standing there, very still. I stepped up beside him and laid my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me, the frown still on his face, "Bucky, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing" he mumbled and tried to turn away from me.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back around, "It doesn't seem like nothing. You seem upset that you saw me and Steve hugging again"

He shrugged his shoulders, not looking me in the eye. As confident and cocky as Bucky could seem at times, I realized that deep down inside, he had the same insecurities as everyone else.

I put both of my hands on his chest, "Look at me Bucky. I need you to understand something okay?" I said very gently.

He finally looked up at me and I continued, "I hug Steve because I think he is a great person and he does and says nice things…he is also your best friend and he cares about you just as much as I do. Please stop worrying every time you see us hugging"

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Do you honestly think after that we have been through the last few days or even after everything that's happened in the last few hours, that I desire anyone but you? Do you want to know why we were hugging?"

He looked up curiously, "We were hugging because I had just told him that I had asked you to move in with me and that you had said yes…he was happy to hear it"

Bucky looked up and I saw all the tension in his body fade away, he finally sighed, "I'm sorry Eden. I'm such a fool"

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "But you're my fool" I felt him slide his hands around my waist and I kissed him softly on the mouth.

I pulled away before we could get too carried away with the kiss, "Now, grab those menus and get your sexy ass in the living room so we can pick out something to eat….I feel like watching a scary movie tonight" I said with a wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you are all enjoying my story. I love to hear your feedback! Thanks for all the comments and the follows/favorites.**


	34. Chapter 34

Steve looked my way when I walked back in the room, I gave him the thumbs up sign and he smiled, knowing it meant that I had smoothed everything over. Bucky followed me, carrying the take out menus, spreading them out on the table for us to look at. We finally settled on ordering pizza from a place only a few blocks away…they delivered so we didn't even have to leave the apartment. When I got off the phone with the restaurant I noticed Steve browsing my DVD collection. I saw something catch his eye on the bottom shelf and I moved to grab it before he could. Unfortunately, he was much quicker than I was, "What do you we have here? Is this a photo album?" He said, with a teasing smile on his face, moving out of my reach

Bucky had just walked back in the room and saw Steve holding the photo album above his head, just out of my reach. He had an amused look on his face…I'm sure he was thinking about the day that he had done the same thing to me with his phone and that video that Jill and Brooke had sent him.

"Look Buck! Pictures!" he said, twisting away from me and taking a seat on the couch. Bucky smiled and took the spot next to him, smirking at me as he walked by.

I groaned loudly and sat on the floor in front of Bucky, leaning back against his legs. When Steve saw that I was willing to show them the pictures, he handed the album to me so I could point out and explain things to them. We spent the next 30 minutes flipping through each page. Most of the pictures were of me, Jill, and Brooke. Me posing with Jill at her cheerleading competition…my arms wrapped around Brooke the time she won the Young Artist Award…prom, graduation…on and on they went. Each picture had a story behind it and before long I had Steve and Bucky laughing loudly. When we heard the knock at the door, neither of them moved to answer it…they were too engrossed in the photo album. I got up from my spot to pay for the food. After I tipped the delivery guy he handed me two huge boxes of pizza.

_**Good God, these two can eat!**_

I walked back into the room and sat the pizza's down on the coffee table…they were still absorbed in the album so I went to the kitchen to grab napkins and drinks. When I came back in the living room I stopped to watch them. It was nice to see the two of them interact with each other. You could tell that even after all they had been through that they still cared for one another just as much as they had when they were growing up together in Brooklyn. I knew the tables had turned greatly. Bucky had always been the confident, self-assured one growing up…tall, handsome, and good with the ladies. Bucky had always looked out for Steve, who was constantly picked on because of his short stature and goody two shoe ways. Now Steve was Captain America…a national hero…loved and admired for the last 70 years. It didn't seem to bother Bucky though…from what I could gather from our conversations, he was proud of the man Steve had become and honored to be his friend.

I sat back down on the floor and wiggled between Bucky's legs, leaning back to see what picture they were on. They were at the very last page, the picture of the three of us posing with our brand new tattoos…freshly graduated, smiling at the camera. Bucky placed his hand on my shoulder and began rubbing the spot where my dandelion tattoo was and my mind wandered to earlier in the day when he had kissed the skin so delicately before I took my bubble bath. I shivered at the memory and I looked up at Bucky. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

It was Steve that finally said, "Okay, let's choose a movie and eat…I'm starving" He got up to put the album back where he found it and continued looking through my shelves for a good movie.

I jumped up from my spot to join him in searching for the right movie, "It has to be a scary movie" I insisted.

"Why?" he asked, glancing my way with a smile.

"Because those are the best ones, silly" I finally selected The Possession of Emily Rose. I hadn't seen it since it came out and neither of them had seen it at all. I turned on the movie but didn't turn off the lights yet. I sat on the floor while we ate, enjoying the feeling of Bucky absentmindedly rubbing my shoulder with one hand while he ate his pizza with the other. Once the two of them had finished off both boxes of pizza, I paused the movie to throw away the boxes and napkins. I finally turned off all the lights before jumping on the couch between the two of them and snuggling up to Bucky. I pressed the play button and leaned over Bucky to place the remote on the table by his side. I felt his hand graze my stomach when I went to sit back down and from the smirk on his face, I could tell it was intentional.

I stuck my tongue out and curled up beside him, laying my head on his chest. I could smell my "Garden of Eden" shampoo in his hair and it brought a smile to my lips thinking about him in my shower…naked…

_**Stop EDEN!**_

Once the movie was over, we chatted a bit before Steve announced he needed to get home. When he asked Bucky if he wanted to go for a run the next morning, Bucky hesitated. I answered for him, "Of course he would" Bucky looked like he wanted to argue with me but I stopped him before he could get a word out, "Bucky, I'll be fine, you won't be gone that long. Besides, after all that pizza the two of you just ate, you both need to go for a run"

Steve chuckled and looked at Bucky, "We can do a late morning run…10:00am?"

Bucky looked at me one more time before he nodded his head, "Okay, I'll see you then"

I walked Steve to the door and gave him a big hug, "We should do this again on Saturday…Brooke can join us"

Steve eyes lit up when I suggested it and he eagerly nodded his head, "That sounds like fun"

I watched him walk down the hallway, a little spring in his step and smiled to myself before shutting and locking the door.

When I turned around, Bucky was standing behind me, waiting to wrap me up in his arms.

"That was fun" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Mmmhmm"

"You ready for bed?" I asked

I felt him nod his head, "Yes…especially since someone had to wake me up from my nap earlier. That was the first real sleep I'd had in 3 days…the couch at the hospital was terrible"

I frowned at him, "Why didn't you say something? I told you that you didn't have to sleep there"

He bent down and kissed me on the forehead, "Because I wanted to be there for you"

I smiled, pleased with his answer, "You go ahead and get in the bed; I'm just going to throw those cups in the dishwasher"

He yawned and turned to head to my bedroom. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up everything before turning the lights off and heading to my room. I saw his pants and shirt folded neatly on the chair near my bed. The lamp on my side of the bed was turned on but the rest of the lights were off. His eyes were closed so I tried to be quiet when I went to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth. I was actually disappointed…I had wanted him to see my sexy bra and panties set.

_**Maybe next time Eden. I mean the poor guy just told you he hadn't slept In 3 days.**_

Once I left the bathroom, I walked silently to my dresser, pulling off my shirt as I went and tossing it into the laundry hamper. I slid the jeans down my legs and those too were thrown in. I quietly opened the drawer and pulled out a tank top and pair of shorts to sleep in….I laid them on the dresser and then reached around to undo my bra. I jumped when I felt a hand snake around my stomach. Bucky hadn't made a sound when he got out of bed and made his way over to me.

"I thought you were asleep"

"How was I supposed to sleep when you're prancing around in this" he said, sliding one hand up to cup one breast, rubbing the sheer fabric with his hands. I squirmed at his touch and pushed myself against him, inwardly screaming with joy when I felt him hard and ready behind me. I opened my eyes to see my reflection in the mirror of my dresser. I watched in the mirror as Bucky slid his hand from my breast and back down my stomach. He caught my eye in the reflection before sliding his hand under the silky material of my panties. I leaned my head back on his chest and shivered…one finger slid in slowly and then another. My knees almost gave out when his thumb found my clit and started to rub in deliberate circles.

"Bucky, stop!" I groaned. "The bed…please…I can't keep standing" He slid his fingers out of my panties and reached for the hooks of my bra, unsnapping it and sliding it from my shoulder. He spun me around and pushed me towards the bed…I laid back and watched as he slid his boxers down.

_**Oh God! Super soldier is the right word for him!**_

He leaned forward onto the bed and I felt his hands on my legs, running his fingers across my skin. When I felt lips on my thighs, kissing me slowly, I gasped. He eased his fingers up to my panties and pulled them down my legs slowly, a smile on his face as he threw them to the side. The moment his tongue found my swollen clit and began the slow circles once again, I was gone. I reached a hand down and twisted my fingers into his hair...he knew exactly what he was doing. Each lick…each flick of his tongue, was perfectly calculated to get the desired response from me. I whimpered when he stopped and pulled away but was instantly rewarded with the feel of him pushing my legs further apart. My moans must have excited him because there was nothing slow about it when he pushed himself inside of me. His pace was quicker than before and a little rougher. He reached down to cup my breasts in his hands…he squeezed my nipples and cut my moan off when his lips crashed into mine. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I eagerly met his with my own. I felt the tingle start in the pit of my stomach, "Bucky I'm close"

He pulled back from my lips and pushed himself deeper into me, each thrust pushing me closer and closer towards my orgasm. I dug my nails into his back when it finally hit me, calling out his name. He thrust harder, trying to keep the pace steady but as his climax neared, it became wilder. He moaned my name loudly as he came; pumping in and out of me until finally he could thrust no more. He rolled off of me, his chest heaving up and down…trying to catch his breath. I rolled over on my side and watched him as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Wanna do that again?" I asked, teasingly, sliding my finger down his chest.

"Woman! Give me a few minutes to recover and I could easily do that again!" he growled, pulling me in for a kiss.

We both knew there was no way we were going for Round Two. Like Bucky had said earlier, he hadn't slept in 3 days and as for myself, well I'm not super soldier, I needed sleep. We cuddled up next to each other and fell fast asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up early the next morning, unsure of what stirred me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Bucky, only a foot away, sleeping peacefully. I rolled onto to my back and listened, trying to figure out what I had heard that woke me up. I picked up my phone and saw no missed calls or messages.

As I lay there, staring at the ceiling, I let my mind wander…thinking about everything that had happened the last two weeks. I was supposed to be taking another two weeks of vacation but with the added expense of having to buy a new car, I figured it was a good thing to get back to work. I was waiting to hear from the insurance company about my claim. My SUV was in excellent shape before the accident and I had doubled up my payments in order to pay it off quickly. I was hoping they would be fair and pay me enough to put a decent down payment on a new vehicle. My insurance agent had promised Bucky he would me call me as soon as he found out something.

I slid out of bed quietly and walked over to my desk, turning on my laptop. While I waited for it to boot up, I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Once it was brewed, I poured myself a cup and inhaled the heavenly scent before making my way back to my bedroom. I needed to send an email out to my clients to let them know I was open for business again. I typed up a quick message and sent it to the list of business contacts I had saved. Once that was done, I started scrolling through my emails, deleting the junk mail. I heard Bucky move and I turned towards the bed to see him roll over, his body now facing the direction of my desk…his eyes were still closed so I quietly went back to work.

There were 10 different emails from Michael in my inbox…I let my mouse hover off the delete button but my curiosity got the best of me and I clicked on the first one, dated 4 days earlier. I peeked behind me, making sure Bucky was still asleep. I almost felt guilty for looking at the messages but for some reason I needed to know what they said.

_Eden,_

_I'm sorry for what happened the other night at your apartment. I didn't mean for things to go that far…you know how crazy I get when it comes to you. Who was that man in your apartment? I know that you are probably angry about what happened with me and Lizzie but you have to understand that it's over between me and her. If you are with that guy, you can end things with him too and then we can get back to the way things were before. I hope you liked the roses I sent you. Call me babe!_

_Michael_

_**DELETE!**_

He honestly thought I would just dump the current guy I was dating for the chance to get back with him. I shook my head, disgusted in myself for ever dating someone like him. I skipped down a bit and clicked on an email that was sent while I was still in the hospital. I felt the anger wash over me as I read it.

_You bitch! I can't believe you won't answer my messages. You don't know what you're missing out on. You're going to regret ignoring me! _

I didn't need to read the rest to know they would probably all be the same…just empty threats.

_**You hope they are empty threats….Michael could of changed a lot in the last year and half. **_

I remember how his hands had grabbed for my pants button the night he had come over. After reading the last email, I wasn't so sure I believed that Michael wasn't capable of it anymore. He was an entirely different person from the guy I had met in college.

"Eden" I heard Bucky mumble.

I spun around in my chair to see him yawning and rubbing his eyes. I made my way over to the bed to sit down beside him, "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded and smiled sleepily at me, "Best sleep I've had in three days"

"Well that's not saying much since you slept on a hospital couch the last three days" I swept some hair out of his face and smiled down at him.

"What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, "8:45, you're supposed to meet Steve to go running at 10:00"

He nodded and yawned again, "Are you sure you're okay with me going?"

"I'll be fine. How about I make breakfast? What does a super soldier eat before they go on a morning run" I teased.

He threw back the covers and sat up, kissing me on the cheek, "Surprise me" He made his way to bathroom and shut the door…moments later I heard the water turn on.

I grabbed my cup of coffee off the desk and walked into the kitchen. I pulled the eggs and the bag of pre-shredded hash browns from my fridge and set to work. Bucky walked into the kitchen dressed in his sweats with his hair tied back just as I was about to start making toast.

"Coffee, juice, or milk" I asked.

"Juice" he said as he sat down on the stool and slipped his running shoes on. I poured some juice in a glass for him and milk for myself. I made us both a plate and slid down beside him in the other stool.

He looked over at me and smiled, "This is nice"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I buttered my toast.

"This" he said again, waving his hands at the plates of food, "Waking up to you…eating breakfast together…it's nice" I saw him shrug his shoulders and start eating the food on his plate. I watched him with a smile, knowing exactly how he felt.

_**Content….for once in my life I feel content…everything is as it should be.**_

"So, you know Steve is probably going to try and talk me in to going to the gym with him after our run. I may be gone for a while. What are your plans for the morning?" He stabbed at the eggs on his plate.

"It's back to work for me" When I saw the confused look on his face I added, "I sent an email out this morning to my business clients letting them know my vacation was over"

He frowned, "I thought you were going to be on vacation for another 2 weeks"

"That was the plan originally…but since the accident, I've been thinking it would probably be a good idea to get back to work. I know my insurance company will cover most everything but I'll need to get a new car….and the hospital bills…" I trailed off.

He turned to me, a serious look on his face, "Eden, you know I have all that money just sitting in the bank…if you need something you know I would take care of it, right?…and I can pay rent"

I shook my head and smiled. I knew about the money Bucky had in the bank, SHIELD had given him an insane amount of money, more than enough for him to live very well for the rest of his life…on top of that he was receiving an exorbitant payment each month. Steve had told me Bucky had never used any of it.

"Bucky, that is your money, which is well deserved I might add. I'll be fine; going back to work is just me being overly cautious"

He still had a disappointed look on his face, "I was looking forward to having you all to myself the next two weeks"

I laughed, "Bucky, I work from home and set my own hours…trust me, you'll have me any time you want me" I blushed when I realized that what I said could be taken the wrong way.

When I saw that cocky look on his face I jabbed him in the shoulder, "You know what I mean…pervert! You better finish your breakfast; you need to meet Steve in 15 minutes"

I got up from my stool and rinsed off my plate before loading it in the dishwasher. I watched as Bucky stuffed the last bite of toast in his mouth and rose from his seat.

He made his way to me and pulled me into a hug…I laid my head on his chest and let him pull me close.

"Eden, I'm serious about what I said earlier. If you need money, all you have to do is tell me"

"I know Bucky…but really I'm fine… I just want to be prepared. You go spend some time with Steve, I'm sure he has missed you the last few days. Don't worry about me; I'm sure I've already got a pile of work to do"

I felt him kiss my forehead gently, "When I get done working out with Steve, I'll bring home lunch. Do you think you'll be finished with everything by then?"

"Sure, that sounds nice. Invite Steve to come along, ok?"

He pulled away and nodded, "Yes ma'am" I got one last kiss on the cheek from him before he grabbed his gym bag and left the apartment.

I cleaned up the kitchen and then headed back to my desk. I already had two clients email me about updates they needed on their websites. I sighed and got to work…the time passed quickly. I looked at the clock when I heard the door open and close….I had just finished working on my second client and had emailed my invoice to them.

It was 2:00!

_**Jeez! I've been working for the last four hours…but I got a lot done! **_

I had just gotten out of my chair and was stretching when Bucky walked into the bedroom, dropping his bag by my dresser. He was covered in sweat; apparently he was right about Steve talking him into going to the gym.

I put my hands out in front of me when he tried to playfully hug me, "Ewww, you need another shower mister"

He laughed, "Well at least I've taken a shower today…you're still wearing what you slept in last night. Is that how a successful business owner is supposed to dress?"

I wagged my finger at him, "I'll have you know that I do my best work dressed like this"

"Uh huh, well can I talk you into taking a shower and getting dressed? Steve suggested we go out to eat lunch…the three of us"

"Sure, that sounds great…you want to shower first?" I asked, turning around to shut my laptop.

"Well, I was thinking that in the interest of saving time, we could shower together?"

I turned to him…hand on my hip, "Bucky Barnes! I think showering together would have the exact opposite effect" I walked over to him seductively, tracing my finger down his chest. I tilted my face up like I was going to kiss him and then darted past him and made a mad dash for my bathroom , "You can use the shower in the guest bathroom" I yelled, slamming and locking the door behind me before he realized what was happening. I had my back on the door, laughing hysterically when I heard him knock, "I won't fall for that trick a second time" I heard him laugh and walk out of my bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

Once I had showered and was dressed, I made my way out of the guest bathroom and into the living room to watch TV while I waited for Eden. I smiled when I thought back to how she had thrown her hand on her hip when I suggested we shower together to save time.

"Bucky Barnes! I think showering together would have the opposite effect"

I saw a mischievous glint in her eye when she strolled up to me and rubbed her finger down my chest. I knew if I kept talking, I could convince her to see things my way. I leaned down to kiss her and she suddenly bolted past me, running full speed to her bathroom. "You can use the shower in the guest bathroom" I heard her yell before she slammed the door shut.

_**How the hell did I not see that coming?**_

I heard her giggling behind the closed door when I knocked.

"I won't fall for that trick a second time" I promised with a laugh before leaving the room.

I walked down the hallway and into the spare bedroom to grab some clothes from my duffel bag.

_**I guess it's technically my bedroom now. I need to get my things from Steve's apartment and bring them over here. **_

I stripped off my sweaty workout clothes and threw them in a laundry basket that Eden had put in the bedroom for me. Me and Steve had run our normal route and then turned around and headed to the gym. We had spent nearly an hour lifting weights and then boxed a while before finally deciding we were hungry. When I asked him to join me and Eden for lunch, he had suggested we go out to eat at some new Italian place that Natasha and Clint had told him about.

I took a shower and then got dressed before making my way into the living room to watch TV while I waited for Eden. Steve had told me to text him when we were ready and he would meet us down at the car. Eden finally came out of her room about 10 minutes later. I didn't turn to look at her and ignored her when she sat down on the couch. I felt her watching me, a smile on her face. "Bucky….." she started to say but I shook my head at her, "I have nothing to say to you woman"

"Now Bucky, you know if I had let you talk me into taking a shower with you, we would still be in there right now….together….all wet and soapy…and…"

I growled and lunged for her…she squealed and tried to slide away from me, but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, "Next time, I promise I won't run"

"Damn right you won't" I said gruffly, kissing slowly down her neck.

She moaned, "Bucky, stop! We need to go; Steve's going to be waiting on us"

I stopped kissing her neck and let her go, "Fine, but you owe me"

I grabbed my phone and texted Steve to let him know we were headed down to his car. Eden grabbed her phone and purse and we walked down to the parking lot holding hands. Steve was already in the car waiting for us.

"You can sit up front with Steve, I'll sit in the back" she said, kissing me on the cheek before opening the back door and sliding in.

The ride to restaurant didn't take long. Steve spent the car ride asking Eden about her business and what exactly it was that she did for her clients.

I sat back and listened to them talk. The two of them seemed to get along very well…I tried not to let it bother me. Steve was my best friend and I knew he was too good of a guy to try and steal another man's girl. And Eden, my sweet Eden…she genuinely seemed to care about me, even though I had no idea why that was.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I quickly got out to open the door for her, taking her hand in mine and kissing it gently. She giggled and smiled at me, "Thank you"

We only had to wait a few minutes before the hostess led us to a table tucked away in the corner. Eden excused herself so she could go to the ladies room, letting me and Steve know to order her a sweet tea if the waitress came by before she got back.

Not more than 10 seconds later, I saw a dark haired woman saunter up to our table. She was pretty, there was no denying it, but there was something about her that I instantly disliked…she looked like a woman on the prowl. Her black skirt was too short and her breasts look like they were going to pop out of her too tight top at any second. Steve had his head down and was looking at the menu so he didn't notice her until she said, "Hey there guys! I'm Elizabeth and I'm going to be your server toady. What can I get you two handsome men to drink?" Her eyes got wide when Steve looked up at her, "Your Captain America" she said, a sly grin on her face.

Steve didn't enjoy being recognized in public so he forced a smile on his face, "Yes ma'am, I'd like a Sprite please"

"Coming right up sweetie" she said, licking her lips and winking at him.

She turned my way, her smile growing wider on her face when she saw me, "MMmmm, hi there, what can I get for you?" She laid her hand on my shoulder and rubbed her fingers down my arm.

_**Is she trying to flirt with me? Like I would ever be interested in someone like her. **_

I looked at her hand on my arm and then back to her face…she didn't get the hint, "Coke" I finally mumbled.

"And our friend would like a sweet tea please" Steve mentioned before she turned to flounce away.

"I think she was coming on to you Bucky" Steve joked "I wonder what Eden would think"

I sneered at him, "Like I would ever be interested in someone like that"

I looked up to see Eden making her way over to the table and I smiled at her…she was the only woman I could ever want.

_**That's a real woman!**_

"Sorry it took so long, there was a line in the bathroom. Has the waiter come by to get our drink order yet?" she asked as she slid into the chair next to me. I felt her hand find mine under the table and squeeze it gently.

Steve chuckled, "A waitress came by and got our drink order…she was something else"

She looked over at Steve curiously, "What's that mean?

I interrupted, "He means she looked like a floozy"

Eden giggled, "Oh really!? What makes you say that?"

Steve laughed, "May have been the way she was dressed…or it may have been the way she was flirting with Bucky…getting a little hands on over there"

Eden's mouth dropped open, "What?"

I kicked Steve under the table and muttered, "Jerk"

"Punk!" he said, reaching under the table to rub his shin.

Eden laughed at us and turned to smile at me, "Hmm, hands on huh? Should I be worried?" she teased.

"Absolutely not" I said, opening my menu in hopes that it would end the conversation. I didn't want Eden to think there was any way I could want or even look at another woman besides her. She was everything I needed or wanted.

She squeezed my hand one last time before letting it go to open her own menu. Eden was still looking down at her menu when I saw the waitress approaching our table again, our drinks on the tray she was holding.

"Here we go guys, a Sprite for Captain America" she sat the drink down in front of Steve.

"And here you go sweetie, a Coke for you" she said in a sickly sweet voice, winking at me as she sat it down.

She picked up the sweet tea off her tray and sat it down in front of Eden, "And for you…" she stopped and stared at Eden. I felt Eden's hand grip my knee suddenly and I glanced over at her to see what was wrong. She had a shocked look on her face, and she was staring back at the waitress.

"Eden…so nice to see you again" the waitress said with an evil smile on her face.

"Lizzie" Eden said back curtly.

"Hmm, how long has it been…a year and half? I remember the last time I saw you….you were running out of Michael's apartment crying" Lizzie put her hand on her hip, a smug look on her face.

At the sound of Michael's name I tensed up. Steve looked up inquisitively, watching the interaction…unsure of what was going on.

I assumed this was the girl that Eden's ex-boyfriend had cheated on her with….it made me dislike her even more.

_**Why in the world would he give up Eden for this girl?**_

"That's right, I guess I should thank you for that…because of you, I was able to get away from that asshole"

"Yeah, Michael was fun for a little while but I needed a real man" she said, her eyes falling on me.

She smiled at me, "Like you…you want to get a drink later?" she said, letting her hand touch my shoulder again. I heard Eden gasp…flabbergasted that Lizzie would so blatantly flirt with me in her face when it was obvious that we were there together.

I reached up and removed her hand from my shoulder, "No thanks, I have standards"

Lizzie jerked her hand away from me and huffed before walking away.

"I'm going to request another waitress" Steve said, getting up from the table and heading back to the front of the restaurant. He paused as he walked by Eden, laying his hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"

I saw her nod her head, "Yep" Steve smiled at her and walked away….Eden lowered her face to stare at her hands.

"I'm so embarrassed" she said quietly.

"You're not the one who should be embarrassed Eden" I told her, taking her hand in mine.

"I can't believe her! She's already broken up one relationship, now she tries to do it again"

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards me, "Eden, she didn't stand a chance with me...do you honestly think I would be interested in someone like her"

Eden shrugged.

"You're a silly woman Eden Page, if you think I would ever choose anyone over you" I used my thumb to tilt her face up to mine and kissed her on the lips.

She buried her face in my neck and I heard her whisper in my ear, "I love you"

I pulled away from her, "What did you say?"

She looked nervously up at me, "I love you" she said it again "I'm sorry if that freaks you out, I just thought you should know…I mean…I've felt that way for a while….I just…" she stopped talking.

"You apologize too much" I said, still trying to believe what I had just heard her say.

_**She said she loves me…what do I say? You say it back you idiot! You love her too!**_

She nodded her head, "I've heard that…once or twice before"

I saw Steve heading back to our table, a waiter following behind him. Before he got too close to us, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you too"

She looked up at me, a wide smile on her beautiful face.

Steve sat back down in his chair and the waiter introduced himself, "My name is Martin and I'm going to be taking over for Elizabeth"

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Steve being the great guy he is didn't ask who Lizzie was and how Eden knew her…instead he told funny stories about me and him growing up in Brooklyn. Eden laughed at each one, looking over at me with a twinkle in her eye. During dessert we got on the subject of Brooke and her move to DC the next day. Steve perked up at the mention of Brooke. The plan was to meet her Brooke's apartment at noon the next day and help her unload all of her stuff. I was excited to meet the woman that had caught my best friend's attention.

When the bill came, I snatched it up before Steve could grab it. He smiled at me when he saw me slip my wallet out of my pocket and pull the debit card from the very back and lay it on the table.

"Bucky…" he started to say

"What? A man can't take the woman he loves and his best friend out to lunch?" I said with a smile.

Steve eyes widened and he looked over at Eden and grinned, "I guess you finally told him"

She nodded.

I pretended to pout, "You told that jerk you loved me before you told me?"

She leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips and replied, "He asked"


	37. Chapter 37

I looked up slowly when I heard the waitress speaking…the voice was so familiar…where had I heard it before?

I know my mouth dropped open when I saw Lizzie sitting Bucky's coke down and winking at him. She was still staring at Bucky when she started to sit my tea down…once she glanced over and noticed me, she stopped to stare, an evil grin spreading across her face, "Eden…so nice to see you again"

I grabbed Bucky's knee and squeezed hard…I wanted to jump across that table and slap that smug look right off her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bucky glance at me.

_**Stay calm Eden…don't say or do anything stupid. **_

"Lizzie" I said briskly. I was attempting to say as little as possible for fear that I would go into a rant and cause a scene.

She stuck her hand on her hip and shot back, "Hmm, how long has it been…a year and a half? I remember the last time I saw you…you were running out of Michael's apartment crying"

_**Bitch!**_

I felt Bucky's body stiffen next to me and Steve looked up, his eyes filled with confusion.

"That's right, I guess I should thank you for that…because of you, I was able to get away from that asshole"

She hesitated for only a second before she retorted back, "Yeah, Michael was fun for a little while but I needed a real man" I saw red when she let her eyes fall to Bucky, "Like you…you want to get a drink later?" She laid her hand on Bucky's shoulder and he stared up at her.

_**Oh hell no!**_

Bucky didn't see me clinch my fist and start to get up from my chair…but Steve did. I gasped when he kicked me hard with his foot under the table…I looked over at him with a glare and he shook his head and mouthed the word, "No" I'm sure Bucky thought I was just shocked that Lizzie would be so blunt and flirt with him in front of me…that was not the case…Steve had caught me with his foot in the shin and it hurt!

I looked over and saw Bucky reach up and remove Lizzie's hand from his shoulder and say to her, "No thanks, I have standards"

I watched Lizzie pull her hand away in shock and stomp off. I'm sure she had never been turned down before.

Once she had huffed away from our table, Steve got up and announced he was going to request another waitress. He stopped and put his hand on my shoulder, "You alright?" I knew he wasn't just talking about the incident that happened between me and Lizzie, he was also making sure he didn't kick me too hard.

I rolled my eyes at him and nodded my head, "Yep" He grinned at me and then walked away. As soon as he left I put my face down and stared at my lap. I couldn't believe that of all the restaurants in the city, we had to go to the one where Lizzie worked. Bucky had shown no interest in her whatsoever ever but all the bad memories of the breakup with Michael had come flooding back. Every single insecurity I felt about myself came flooding into my thoughts. I felt Bucky's hand on mine but it didn't make me feel any better about myself.

"I'm so embarrassed" I said, mostly to myself.

Bucky must have heard what I said because he replied, "You're not the one who should be embarrassed Eden" He took my hand in his and waited for me to respond.

I felt the anger in me start to rise, "I can't believe her! She's already broken up one relationship, now she tries to do it again"

Bucky let go of my hand and grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face him, "Eden, she didn't stand a chance with me…do you honestly think I would be interested in someone like her?"

_**But she's gorgeous and confident and….**_

I shrugged my shoulders, not quite sure what to say.

I saw him roll his eyes, "You're a silly woman Eden Page, if you think I would ever choose anyone over you" He lifted my face and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

_**I love this man! He always knows just what to say.**_

I don't know what came over me, but I just had to tell Bucky exactly how I felt about him, I leaned in and buried my face in his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you"

He pulled away from me quickly, "What did you say?" He seemed so surprised that for a second I wondered if he had actually heard what I said.

I repeated myself, "I love you" I nervously looked up at him, "I'm sorry it that freaks you out, I just thought you should know…I mean…I've felt that way for a while…I just…" I was babbling so I shut my mouth to keep from making it worse.

"You apologize too much"

_**He is always saying that to me…maybe I shouldn't have told him…it's too soon to say I love you…we just met two weeks ago. Keep calm Eden, just be cool.**_

I nodded my head, "I've heard that…once or twice before"

_**Good girl! Don't panic and for God sakes, don't cry!**_

He leaned down close and whispered in my ear, "I love you too"

My heart started racing and I felt myself grinning from ear to ear when I looked up at him. Before I could say anything else to him, Steve sat down at the table and a waiter walked up and introduced himself.

I sat there the rest of the time screaming with joy on the inside. Steve started telling funny stories about him and Bucky when they were kids. It was so funny to listen to him describe all the trouble they would get themselves into. Bucky was something else when he was a kid. Eventually Brooke's name got brought up and I grinned when I saw Steven's reaction. We planned to meet at her apartment the next day to help her unload her stuff from the moving truck. I couldn't wait for Steve and Brooke to finally meet. I had a feeling it would be the start of something wonderful for the both of them.

When our waiter finally dropped off the bill, I saw Bucky pick it up quickly and pull his wallet from his pocket. He dug in the back until he found a debit card and then laid it on the table with the bill.

Steve smiled but started to say something, "Bucky…"

Bucky interrupted him before he could finish, "What? A man can't take the woman he loves and his best friend out to lunch?"

Steve looked at me, his eyes wide…he grinned at me, "I guess you finally told him"

I smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Bucky and saw the fake pout on his lips, "You told that jerk you loved me before you told me?"

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly, "He asked" I explained.

We left the restaurant once Bucky got his card back and signed the receipt. I caught a glimpse of Lizzie before we walked out of the restaurant. My right hand was being held tightly by Bucky, but with my left hand I threw her a wave and smiled victoriously.

We had just gotten into the car and were about to head home when Steve's phone rang. Bucky glanced down at the middle console and saw whoever it was that was calling…he glanced over at Steve and they shared a look between them.

I watched Steve pick up the phone and answer it…I listened as he talked to whoever it was on the other line.

"Hello….Yes sir, I understand….May I ask why? I think I have a right to know sir, he's my responsibility"

_**Oh no, please tell me he isn't talking about Bucky. He promised…Bucky promised me he wasn't leaving again!**_

I glanced over at Bucky; he had an intense look in his eye. "Bucky" I whispered. He didn't look my way, just put his hand up to silence me.

"Fine…we'll be there in an hour….No sir, an hour. We have someone with us that we need to drop off first….Goodbye" Steve sighed when he hung up the phone. He looked over at Bucky.

Bucky calmly asked, "Fury?"

Steve nodded, "He wants to see us both, now! He said he has something very important he needs to discuss with you."

Bucky glanced my way quickly and then turned back to Steve, "Let's get this over with…we can drop Eden off on the way"

Bucky didn't look at me, he just turned and faced forward. I saw Steve look at me in the rearview mirror but he just had a sad look in his eyes. I sat back in my seat and threw my arms across my chest in anger.

_**Fury must want them to go on another mission. **_

He had promised me he wasn't going on anymore missions. I couldn't sit by and watch the same thing happen as last time. I didn't say a word the entire ride home and Bucky didn't look my way once. I was running through each terrible scenario in my head…I was sure whatever it was that Fury wanted, it couldn't be good.

I was near tears by the time Steve pulled up in front of my building. Before he had even fully stopped the car, I had my seatbelt off and bolted out of the car. I heard Steve call after me but I didn't turn around. Bucky was shouting my name from inside the car…I heard him open his door as I made my way to the door to the apartment building. As quickly as I could, I ran up the stairs and to my door. I was fumbling with my keys, trying to push them into the lock when I heard loud footsteps running up the stairs. My fingers were shaking and I dropped the keys, "Shit" I reached down for them and when I stood up, Bucky was towering over me…an angry look on his face because I had run from him. I just slid my key into the lock and opened the door. I walked in and Bucky stalked after me, "Eden, don't walk away from me…we need to talk"

I kept walking away, scared to turn around and let him see the tears that had so suddenly started falling down my face. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him…the anger in his face vanished when he saw my tears. He tried to pull me close to him but I pushed him away, "No! You promised me Bucky Barnes…you promised me you wouldn't leave again"

"Eden, stop! I'm not going anywhere" he said, pulling me close to him again. I let him wrap his arms around me this time. "He can't make me go Eden…he just wants to talk to me. If he asks me to leave again, I'll tell him no…okay?"

I shook my head, "You can't leave Bucky"

He was rubbing my back with his hand, "I won't leave you Eden"

He pulled me away from him and leaned down to look me in the eye, "I love you….I meant it when I said it."

I wiped the tears from my face, and let out a deep breath, "What could he want from you Bucky?"

He shook his head, "I don't know…I'm going to go find out and then I promise, I'll come right back. Watch a scary movie or something….I promise I'll try to be back before it's over"

I smiled at him, "I can't watch a scary movie without you...who would I snuggle up with?"

He smirked, "Good point! Fine, do something else, anything else! Just don't worry about me, okay?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you Bucky"

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, until we finally pulled away breathless, "I want to hear you say that every day for the rest of my life"

He turned around and walked out the door before I could say anything else.


	38. Chapter 38

Steve was standing by the car when I finally made my way back downstairs and out to the parking lot. When he saw me walking towards the car, he got back in and started it up. As soon as I got my seatbelt back on he asked, "She okay?"

I sighed, "She's okay…just worried"

"I don't know what he wants Bucky, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If he tries to get you back in the field, just tell him no" he looked over at me "okay?"

I nodded, "I'm not going anywhere Steve. I won't leave her"

We rode the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the new SHIELD headquarters we both got out of the car and headed up to Director Fury's office. He stood up when we walked into his office.

"Sergeant Barnes…Captain Rogers…please have a seat"

I sat down cautiously, I felt myself getting tense….I was ready to refuse whatever he had to offer.

"Sergeant Barnes, I asked you here today to discuss your future with SHIELD" Fury said, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Director Fury, you and I have discussed this, Bucky doesn't need to be put out in the field again. He can't handle it" Steve insisted.

I clinched my fist tightly, remembering the failed mission….the faces and voices of my victims. I felt my heart start to race and I tried to focus.

Fury put his hand up to stop Steve from continuing, "Which is why I have given it some thought and have come up with an alternative" He turned to me, "Sergeant Barnes, you are too great of an asset to not use. With that being said, I have a proposition for you. We lost a lot of good agents during the incident, our numbers have dwindled. We now have to find new recruits, many of whom will have little or no training. I want you to train them."

I looked up at him in shock, "Me? You want me to train your new agents?"

He smirked, "Who better to train an agent to fight HYDRA then the Winter Soldier, a former member of HYDRA. You would only have a handful of recruits at a time. You would spend several weeks training them a few hours a day in hand to hand combat and weapons. You would work with them until you felt they were ready."

I glanced over at Steve…he had a surprised smile on his face, "What do you think Bucky? Are you up to it?"

"I wouldn't be asked to join any missions? Just train your recruits?" I asked quietly.

Fury nodded, "Strictly training, that's all"

I thought about it and stood up suddenly. I faced Director Fury and stared at him a moment before sticking my hand out to him, "Then we have a deal"

He nodded and shook my hand, "Report here on Monday morning at 10:00am Sergeant Barnes. We have designated a space for your training area. Agent Hill will show you the facilities before you leave."

"Yes sir" I said with a nod.

My mind was still racing as Agent Hill showed us around the training rooms. I couldn't wait to get back to Eden's and tell her the good news. She would be thrilled to know that Director Fury was not planning on sending me out in the field…not that I would have gone anyway. We didn't leave SHIELD until nearly 5:30.

Steve and I talked about it on the way back to Eden's. He was relieved that I had been given an assignment that would keep me in D.C. When we got to the apartment complexes, Bucky parked in Eden's building and left his car there. We were all planning to drive over to Brooke's apartment together tomorrow anyway.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked. I knew it was the polite thing to do but I also was hoping he would say no. I wanted Eden to myself tonight.

"No, you and Eden need some time alone after the day we had…I'll see you guys tomorrow" He patted me on the back and then turned to walk across to his apartment.

I made my way upstairs and quietly walked into the apartment. There weren't any lights on in the apartment and I felt the hair stand up on the back on my neck….It was eerily quiet. I made my way into the living room and found Eden on the couch asleep. She had pulled the throw blanket over herself and was cuddled into a ball. I smiled and made my way over to her. I kneeled down beside the couch and watched her for several minutes.

_**She is so beautiful and pure….and she loves me….she knows about every terrible thing I've done and she still loves me.**_

She must have sensed she was being watched….I saw her stir and then open her eyes slowly. The apartment was dark but she blinked her eyes a few times and squinted at me, "Bucky?"

I touched her face, "It's me"

She sat up to make room for me…as soon as I sat down beside her she flung herself into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. We stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms.

"What did he want? Did he ask you to go on another mission?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

"No, no missions" I said.

I explained to her what Director Fury had proposed. She was relieved and excited for me when I told her that I had accepted his offered. It felt good to have purpose...to be fighting on the side of the good guys. I had been a good soldier before HYDRA twisted me into a monster...I could be a good solider again.

I finally asked, "What would you like to do tonight?"

She thought about and replied, "Let's go for a walk…we can pick up some food on the way back home and then watch a movie"

I nodded, "Sounds good" I let her go and stood up.

"Let me just go change clothes, ok?" I watched her head to the bedroom and with a sly smile, I followed her. She already had her pants off and was slipping into a pair of blue jeans when I walked in…she didn't pay any attention to me as I sat down on the bed and watched her change. She slipped her blouse off and then stood there in her bra while she dug through her dresser for a t-shirt.

_**She has no idea how sexy she is just walking around in that bra.**_

She finally pulled out a black shirt and turned around, "What?" she said when she caught me staring at her. She noticed the bulge in my pants and smirked, "Really? You are insatiable Barnes, you know that right?" She came up to stand in front of me…I leaned in to kiss her stomach, nipping at the skin. She put her hand on my shoulders and pushed me back onto the bed. She crawled up my body and straddled my waist. I put my hands on her hip and groaned when I felt her grind herself against my crotch. She reached down and unbuttoned my shirt, letting her fingers dance along my skin. I grumbled in protest when she lifted herself off of me…she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Stand up" she finally commanded.

I looked up at her curiously, but did what she asked. She stood in front of me again and with a shy smile, she reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. Once she had slid the zipper down, she reached in and grasped me tightly, sliding her small hand down me. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady myself as I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes.

I felt her pull her hand away and grip the sides of my jean, shimmying them down my legs, along with my boxers. "Sit down" she said.

I sat and then watched her slide to her knees.

"Eden, what are you…" She stopped me mid-sentence when I felt her slide her tongue over the tip.

I was looking down at her and she looked up once before she slid me into her mouth. I threw my head back and inhaled sharply. I gripped the mattress with both hands as she pleasured me with her mouth and tongue. It took everything I had not to grab the back of her head and push myself deeper into her sweet mouth. When I felt myself getting close to my release I moaned, "Eden, I'm almost there….you can stop if you want…." She did something with her tongue that made me moan loudly…"you can finish with your hand if you don't want to….." she gripped my hips with both hands, signaling that she had no intention of stopping what she was doing. I let her continue until finally I groaned loudly and came. She pulled away with a smile and raised herself up to stand in front of me. I kicked my jeans and boxers off completely.. I looked up at her and smiled before I reached out and grabbed her by the waist. I reached for the button of her jeans, "What do you think you are doing?" she asked, using her hand to tilt my face up to hers.

"Returning the favor" I said, and yanked her pants and underwear down, all in one pull.

"Bucky" she squealed, trying to pull away.

I grasped hips tightly and pulled her towards me. She gasped in pleasure when I slide one finger in…she was already ready for me. She slide her feet out of her jeans and followed me as I pulled her back onto the bed with me. When she was lying next to me, I propped myself up and continued to slide my finger in and out of her, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face. I could tell she was getting close, she kept thrusting her hips and I felt her grip the sheets tightly. I rolled over and positioned myself over her. She looked into my eyes as I slid into her. She reached up and touched my face, breathing heavily. I pumped into her slowly, enjoying every moan and ever gasp from her lips. She begged me to go faster but I kept my slow pace, teasing her. Since I had already had one release I was in no hurry to finish….I could go like this for hours.

She tried to speed up the pace but I wouldn't allow it…I was in complete control…she groaned in frustration and I smirked down at her, enjoying her reaction. When she had finally had enough, I felt her push at me and she demanded I roll over. I did as she told me and I lay on my back. She slide down on me slowly and her sigh of pleasure made me shiver. She was in control now and her pace was much quicker. With each roll of her hips I could feel myself losing it….I reached up to rub my hands down her chest. She placed her hands on the headboard and used it as leverage to slide herself up and down me. I was almost there; just a few more seconds….I looked up at her face and could see she was reaching the end. I grabbed her hips as I came; pumping into her and feeling her tighten around me, moaning my name as she lost control. She slid off of me and lay on her back next to me, trying to catch her breath.

"Bucky?" she asked

"Hmmmm" I replied

"You're amazing"

I smiled and sat up, "You're not so bad yourself"

She slapped my arm hard and giggled, "Wow, thanks a lot….geez!"

I bent down to kiss her on the lips, "You know I'm just kidding…come on, let's go for that walk"

**I love to hear feedback you guys. Please review if you enjoy and I promise I'll keep updating quickly.**

**-Ecorley**


	39. Chapter 39

Once we were dressed again, we headed out of the apartment and down to the street.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked him, grabbing his hand.

He looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled, "Wherever you want…lead the way"

I picked a direction and we started walking. I had been working hard the last couple of months and hadn't been outside of my apartment to enjoy the sights that D.C. had to offer. As we walked past all the shops, we would stop to peek in the windows. When we got to the pet store, I spent a long time watching two puppies play in the window. They were so adorable! I would tap on the glass and one of them would walk over at pat at the window, licking the glass where I had my hand. I looked over at Bucky and he was watching me with a smile on his face. He finally had to drag me away from the window…I looked over my shoulder one last time before we continued on our stroll.

We had only gone about a block before I smelled it. The most delicious fragrant smell and I knew exactly where it was coming from. Bucky noticed me perk up and looked at me curiously…I pulled away from him and looked into the window of the homemade candy store. He walked up beside me and when I looked up at him, he had an eyebrow raised, an amused expression on his face.

I pointed at the door and said, "Please?"

He rolled his eyes, "Really?...how old are you again?"

"Come on Bucky, you can't tell me it doesn't look and smell delicious"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I can't remember the last time I had any kind of candy…I never had a lot of it as a kid and once the war happened…." He let his sentence trail off.

He chuckled when my mouth dropped open, "You're kidding right? Blasphemy! Come on, we're going in" I looped my arm through his and he allowed me to drag him through the door. The older woman at the counter looked up from what she was doing when the bell rang as we entered. I had been in a few times before and I knew she was the owner.

She smiled when she saw me dragging Bucky in, "Good Evening…are you looking for anything particular tonight?"

"No, just looking for something sweet for my friend here" I said, nudging Bucky.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I already had something sweet tonight" I looked up to see the smirk on his face and I felt my face go red.

I heard the owner say, "Well, we have some free samples here if you want to try a few things"

I grinned and tugged Bucky over to the counter she had pointed at. There were small plates of different samples of fudge….so many different kinds to try! I picked up a piece of just plain chocolate fudge and turned to him.

"Open" I demanded, holding the fudge between my fingers and up to his mouth.

He smiled and shook his head, "You didn't say please"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then sweetly asked, "Please"

He rolled his eyes again before opening his mouth. I popped the fudge in and then licked the chocolate off my fingers…I watched his eyes light up as he began to chew.

"MMmmmmm" he mumbled as he nodded his head.

I leaned closer to him, "Uh huh, you see what you have been missing out on all this time!"

He smiled at me and then leaned down like he was going to kiss me…dodging at the last second to reach for a piece of Peanut Butter Fudge. He smiled slyly and popped it into his mouth, nodding his head in approval. I stood back and watched him with a smile…I let him continue to try each sample while I wandered around the rest of the store.

There were so many different kinds of chocolates and truffles…peanut brittle…almond bark…anything you could think of really. I grabbed a clear cellophane bag from a stand and started to fill it with different types of candies for Bucky and I to enjoy later at home.

I heard him talking to the woman at the counter and I turned to see him letting her help him decide on which kind of fudge to get. It was nice to see him feeling so comfortable around other people. Steve had told me during one of our conversations at the hospital that Bucky didn't usually enjoy being out in public or talking to people he didn't know. He believed that people felt uncomfortable around him because of his arm. The owner saw me looking over at them and she winked at me…I couldn't help but smile back.

Once I had my plastic bag full, I made my way over to join them. She was breaking off a small piece of peanut brittle and handing it to Bucky so he could try it. He took a small bite and groaned in pleasure, "Mmmm, Eden you have to try this" he said, thrusting the rest at me. I took the rest from him and nodded…he had the silliest grin on his face. I looked at the counter and saw Bucky had already had her fill up two boxes with different kinds of fudge and was now directing her to fill up the third with peanut brittle and pralines.

_**I guess that's what people mean when they say someone looks like a kid in a candy store.**_

I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "How old are YOU again? I think you have enough now"

"You're the one that dragged me in here" he smiled, and then noticed the bag I had in my hands…."What is all that?" he asked, curiously.

I held up the bag, "Well while you were over here at the fudge counter, I went around and looked at everything else" I said laughing.

I think that's when he finally looked around the store and realized it carried way more than just fudge and peanut brittle...his eyes got wide and he took a step forward like he was going to go look around.

I grabbed his arm to stop him, "Not necessary! I already picked up one of everything for you to try"

He slid his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek, "That's my girl" I laid the plastic bag next to the two boxes already on the counter and watched as the owner rang up everything. I was shocked at the total but Bucky didn't even flinch when she told him the amount. He just pulled out his wallet and slid her the debit card. She placed everything into a bag and handed it to me, "You guys enjoy and come back and see me"

I chuckled when I heard Bucky say, "Yes ma'am, we will definitely be back"

After we had stepped back out onto the street I turned to Bucky, "I can't believe you spent $200 on candy"

"Your fault, you're the one who dragged me in there" He threw his arm around my shoulders again as we continued down the street.

We decided we had time to stop at one more place before we headed back to my apartment. I knew exactly where I wanted to go and it was only a couple of stores down. I had found the antique store right after I had moved into my apartment. I loved to look at all the beautiful old things, especially the jewelry.

Bucky followed me in and we wandered around the store. I was admiring an old desk they had and I saw Bucky head over to the corner where they had a jukebox. I walked over to him and he turned to me with a smile, "What do you think? Would it fit in my bedroom?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Yeah it probably would fit…in YOUR bedroom. We should get the rest of your stuff from Steve's. So, I guess you can start sleeping in YOUR room tonight. I'm sure glad I get my bed all by myself again….you know you snore, right?"

Bucky looked over at me quickly, realizing what I had said, "I don't snore" he said, offended that I would suggest such a thing.

I laughed and walked away from him, heading to a glass counter that held antique jewelry. I scanned the beautiful silver and gold pieces. One ring caught my eye and I asked the salesperson if I could see it. She pulled the ring out and let me try it on…it fit perfectly! It was a beautiful London Blue Topaz in a silver setting. I felt Bucky come up beside me, "What do you have there?" he asked. I stuck my hand out so he could see the ring on my right hand….sparkling in the light.

"Wow, that's nice" he said, taking my hand in his and pulling it in for a closer look, "How much is it?" he asked the young lady.

I wasn't surprised when she told him that it cost $500. I shrugged and smiled at her as I slid it off my finger and handed it back, "It really is a beautiful ring…thanks for letting me try it on"

I turned around to start looking at some jeweled hair clips in another case and felt an arm on my shoulder, "Eden, if you like it I could….."

I put my hand on his chest to stop him and smiled, "No Bucky, I don't want you buying me a bunch of expensive things, ok?"

He smirked at me, "What if I want to buy you a bunch of expensive things?"

The ring was beautiful and I did want it but I didn't want Bucky to think that it was okay to lavish me with expensive gifts…I wasn't that kind of girl. He didn't have to buy my affection, he already had it.

I reached out my hand to him, "Come on, I'm getting hungry…if you insist on buying me something, you can pay for dinner"

He frowned at me but took my hand and let me drag him out of the store.


	40. Chapter 40

On the way back to my apartment, we stopped at a deli and picked up some sandwiches. The sun had completely set and the temperature was falling fast. I had only slipped on a t-shirt when we left the apartment, not realizing it would be chilly out. When we walked out of the deli, I shivered and rubbed my arms.

"You cold?" Bucky asked.

I nodded, "I'll be fine, we're only a couple of blocks from the apartment."

Bucky put the bag carrying the sandwiches down on a bench and reached to unbutton his shirt.

I noticed a group of ladies that were walking by slow down to admire him as he slid the shirt off. He was wearing a tight gray undershirt that showed off every single muscle he had. One of the women nearly walked into a lamp post because she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He thrust his shirt out at me, "Put this on"

"Bucky" I hissed at him quietly. "What are you doing? Put your shirt back on!"

He looked at me with a frown on his face and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

_**Shit! He thinks you're embarrassed because of his arm. Great job Eden!**_

I reached out to him and shook my head, "No Bucky, I didn't mean it that way"

The hurt in his eyes didn't fade and I sighed, "I'd hate to have to beat the shit out of any of those ladies over there who are drooling over your sexy ass" I said pointing at a group of woman staring at him.

The hurt look was replaced by one of confusion, "What?"

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him…one of the women actually waved at him and winked…I was not amused.

"Look at yourself Bucky….you're hot! Do you honestly think that the only thing people see when they look at you is that metal arm?" I said, placing my hand on his chest.

I turned when I heard one woman from the group whistle at Bucky and motion him to come over….I sneered at her and looked back at Bucky.

He was smirking, "Do you think I should go over there and see what she wants?" he teased.

I frowned and tried to pull away from him but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, laying a long, deep kiss on my lips. When he finally pulled away I was breathless and the women were all clapping and cheering.

He helped me slip his shirt on and I knotted it at the waist. He picked up the bags and reached for my hand, "Come on, let's go home"

His shirt was warm and smelled like him….I inhaled deeply and smiled to myself as I thought back to that kiss.

When we were almost to my apartment I noticed that Bucky tensed up…his hand gripped mine tighter and he slowed down his pace.

"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing up at him. His eyes had darkened and his face had gone emotionless…I hadn't seen him this way since the night he returned from the mission.

He stopped walking and was staring in the direction of the park across from my apartment. I followed his gaze and my heart stopped…there was Michael, standing in the park watching us as we approached.

_**What is he doing here? Why can't he just leave me alone?**_

Michael looked nervously at Bucky before he raised his hand and motioned for me to come over to him.

I felt Bucky start to pull his hand away from mine and move forward towards Michael but I grasped his hand tightly, "Bucky no!"

I was surprised at the look of anger in his face, "What's he doing here Eden?"

I shook my head, "I don't know Bucky…I had some emails from him…I deleted most of them"

His jaw flinched, "What did they say?" he spit out.

_**If you tell him, he is going to run over there and beat the shit out of Michael...but I can't lie to him!**_

I hesitated and he asked again, "What did they say Eden?"

I let out a shaky breath, "I only read two…in the first one he apologized for what happened that night and asked who you were….and…"

"And what?"

"And he said that I should end things with you so that him and I could get back together" I finished.

Bucky's eyes darkened more; he looked dangerous, "What did the second one say?"

"He called me a bitch and said I would regret ignoring him" I said it softly, raising my eyes to him.

He turned from me and stalked to where Michael was standing, I followed after him, "Bucky….stop….Bucky! Please!"

He was only a few yards from Michael when I threw myself in front of him and put my hands on his chest to stop him. He had no choice but to stop, unless he planned on throwing me out of the way. He looked down at me, "Move Eden"

I turned around and saw Michael standing there with his hands held out in front of him.

"I just want to talk to you Eden" he said.

I turned around to face Bucky again, "I'm going to talk to him, okay?"

Bucky shook his head at me, "After everything, you still want to talk to him?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Michael and to the bench that was only a few yards away.

"I don't want to talk to him Bucky, but I have to. The last time he was too drunk to understand what I was saying. I need him to know that he has absolutely no chance of ever getting back with me….because I'm in love with you. Look where we are Bucky…this is where we first met"

He looked down at the bench and the anger in his face lessened…he slid a hand up to my face to stare into my eyes, "He's not going to hurt you again….I won't let him" he whispered.

"I know, which is why I'm not scared to go over there and talk to him"

"I'll be right here…if he steps out of line one time Eden…so help me God I'll put an end to him" he said.

I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He threw a glare at Michael, who was standing there watching the entire thing, "Five minutes" he said to me. He sat down suddenly on the bench and faced Michael.

I patted him on the shoulder and then turned and walked over to Michael, "Make it quick…what do you want?"

He pointed at Bucky, "Who is that guy Eden? I've been watching you…he's been staying at your apartment"

"You've been spying on me!? Wow, that's pathetic! Who do you think he is Michael? We're together!" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Why didn't you respond to my emails? I've been trying to get in touch with you."

I pointed to my arm and face, showing him the quickly fading cut on my temple, "I was in a car accident Michael…I was in the hospital for 3 days and I wasn't exactly up to checking my emails. Not that I would have responded to them even if I had seen them."

"Why" he shot back.

It was getting harder and harder to keep my voice down, "Because we aren't together anymore!"

"We could be if you would just forgive me already" he said, a bit too loudly.

I turned around and saw that Bucky had stood up when he heard Michael shout, I shook my head at him and he sat back down again.

"No we can't Michael. Do you not understand that I hate you for what you did? We can never get back together…ever!" I said with a tone of finality.

"Because of him?" he shouted, pointing at Bucky.

"Yes Michael! Because I love him! And because you're an unfaithful piece of shit with a drinking problem" I yelled back.

I saw him falter when I said that last part, "Everything has been shit since we broke up Eden...Lizzie dumped me...I just want to get back to how things were before her"

_**Don't feel sorry for him. He got himself into this situation. He's the one that cheated on you with that whore!**_

"I hope you can find someone else that can make you happy….but it will never be me Michael"

I turned to walk away, only to hear him yell back, "I never loved you anyway you bitch!"

I stopped in my tracks, hurt that he had to stoop that low….I saw Bucky stand up, ready to bolt over to me.

Michael yelled again, "You want to know why I cheated on you? Because you were always lousy in bed…almost as bad as when I took your virginity for the first time!"

I felt something inside of me explode, anger I never knew possible filled me up and I turned and walked back over to him. He was grinning at me like an idiot and it made me even madder. The grin from his face disappeared the moment my fist connected with his nose. I put ever bit of anger into that punch and I was rewarded with a shout of pain from him…he put his hand up to his nose and when he pulled it away there was blood on his fingers.

"You bitch!"

I pulled my arm back again, ready to take a second shot at him but I felt hands grab me around my waist and pull me back. I was struggling against Bucky's arms trying to make him release me, "Let me go Bucky"

I felt him pick me up and throw me over his shoulder, laughing as I demanded to be put down. He was walking away from Michael and towards my apartment complex, carrying me and our bags effortlessly, still chuckling as I struggled against him. I felt him slap me on the ass, "Damn Woman! I thought I needed to protect you…you seemed to be doing a nice job on your own" When we reached the door, the put me down and I looked towards the park…Michael wasn't there anymore. I glared up at Bucky…he was smiling down at me.

_**I punched Michael! I made him bleed! The look on his face!**_

I suddenly busted out laughing and laid my head on Bucky's chest, "Did I really just do that?"

"Yes and it was pretty sexy to watch" he said, sliding his hand down my back "You know all that shit he said wasn't true right? You're definitely not lousy in bed"

I rolled my eyes, "How do you know? I'm the first woman you slept with in 70 years"

He leaned down and kissed me, "I just do…come on, we'll eat and lounge around on the couch….maybe I'll even share my candy with you" he said, waving the bag at me.


	41. Chapter 41

Watching Eden punch that prick in the nose was the highlight of my day for two reasons…first, I knew she had absolutely no feelings for him anymore and second, she could throw a punch.

_**Eden had some spirit in her. I wonder how she would feel about learning some defensive moves. It would make me feel better knowing she could take care of herself. **_

Once we had gotten upstairs and into the apartment, she headed to the kitchen to grab some drinks while I unpacked our sandwiches. I was disappointed when Eden said she wasn't in the mood for a scary movie tonight. She pulled The Godfather from her movie shelf and slipped it in saying it was one of her favorites and a classic that I had to watch. Honestly, I didn't care watch we watched, just being with her was enough for me. Once we had eaten she scooted closer to me and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover us…snuggling into me. It was a long movie but I was enjoying it…at one point I looked down to see her eyes were closed. It was hard not to stare at her while she slept but I watched the rest of the movie and when it was over I turned off the TV with the remote. She stirred awake when I sat the remote back down.

She sat up and yawned, "Did I fall asleep?"

I stood up and grabbed the trash from our dinner, taking it into the kitchen to throw away, "Yep, and you were snoring!"

"I do NOT snore Bucky Barnes" she called after me.

I turned off the light in the kitchen and then went to the front door to make it was locked and dead bolted. When I went back to the living room, Eden wasn't there so I flipped off that light and headed to her bedroom. I could hear the water in the sink running when I entered. I pulled off my jeans and undershirt and slipped into bed. She came out a few minutes later, her hair in a bun and wearing an oversized t-shirt and her panties.

When she saw me in the bed, she put her hand on her hip and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

I didn't understand what she meant, "What?"

"I distinctly remember you saying something at the antique shop about YOUR room"

I smirked at her…two could play at that game, "You're right, I guess I better start sleeping in there from now on. It's not proper for me to sleep in your room."

She frowned at me when I pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. I walked up to her and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Goodnight Eden. I'll see you in the morning."

I grabbed my phone off the dresser and headed to the guest room that was now my bedroom. Before I walked through the door, I peeked back and saw her watching me from her bedroom, an unsure look on her face.

I walked in and shut the door behind me, lying on the bed with my phone in my hand…waiting. It didn't take more than 5 minutes before my phone beeped.

Eden: Get in here!

Bucky: Ask nicely!

Eden: Please get your sexy ass in here now!

I smirked and got out of the bed to head back to her room. She had already turned all the lights off so it was completely dark. My night vision was excellent so I could see her lying in the bed, facing my direction. I walked to the empty side of the bed and slid in, laying on my back to wait for her to snuggle up to me. She eventually scooted over, snuggling her face in my chest as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Jerk" she said, stifling a yawn, letting her arm wrap around my stomach.

"I love you too" I whispered before closing my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning and felt a warm body curled against my back, Bucky's metal arm lying protectively over my waist. I squinted at the clock.

9:00am

We still had plenty of time before we needed to be at Brooke's house to help her unload the truck. I wiggled from under Bucky's arm and went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. I slipped a towel onto the rack and opened the shower door to step in. I wet my hair and lathered it with shampoo and then conditioner. I was just about to reach down for my shower gel when I heard the door to the shower open and felt a breeze on my back. I turned to see Bucky stepping into the shower, a sly grin on his face, "You owe me, remember?" I nodded and smiled; he closed the door behind him and stepped under the water to wet his hair.

Once it was completely wet, I turned him around, "Lean your head back" He did what I asked and I lathered some shampoo in his hair, enjoying the sigh of pleasure from him as I scrubbed it in. He rinsed it out and I once again reached for my shower gel and bath poof. Once it was soapy I used it to wash my chest and legs while he watched, letting the water run down his face as he stared at me lustfully. I used it on his chest, enjoying how the soap bubbles ran down his chest and then slid lower. I looked him in the eyes when I reached down to slide my hand down the length of him. He closed his eyes and let out a guttural moan. I only got a few strokes in before he reached down to pick me up. I felt it pressed against my stomach and I reached up to kiss him. He leaned back against the wall of the shower and lifted me up until I felt the tip of him graze the outside of my sex. He dropped me down on him in one swift motion until he was all the way in. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him gently along his jaw. He put both hands on my hips as he lifted me up and down his shaft. He controlled everything and I let him. I hungrily nipped at his skin, letting my moans of pleasure entice him to keep going for as long as possible. The water eventually grew less and less warm until eventually it was just cold water coming down on us.

He was doing something with his hips that was driving me wild…I almost didn't mind the cold water that was sliding down my skin. I threw my head back and whimpered when the orgasm hit me. I shivered and moaned his name, "Bucky…."

He came a moment later and quickly pulled himself out of me and reached down to turn off the freezing water. I leaned against the wall trembling. He pulled me against his body and kissed me on the lips, "Next time we do that first…before all the hot water is gone"

I nodded and smiled. He opened the door and reached out for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and then handed me the other towel. I stepped out and wrapped myself up in it. Once we had gotten dressed and ready for the day, I went into the kitchen to find us something to eat. We decided on something simple, just scrambled eggs and some toast. I was just getting ready to start scrambling eggs when there was a knock at my door.

I glanced over at Bucky and he shrugged his shoulder. I made my way to the door and peeked through the hole to see Steve standing outside. I looked at my watch.

11:15

We weren't supposed to leave for another 45 minutes but from the smile on his face, he must have been excited. I threw open the door and greeted him, "Good morning Steve, have you eaten anything?" I squealed when he lifted me up in his arms into a big hug.

Once he sat me down he smiled and said, "Good morning! Nope"

I motioned for him to follow me, "Well come on in then, you're just in time for breakfast"

Bucky looked over and smiled when Steve walked into the kitchen. Steve patted him on the back and took the other stool on his left, "Morning Buck"

I cracked open a few more eggs and then started cooking. I popped some bread in the toaster and listened to Steve and Bucky talk. Once everything was done, the three of us sat in a row at the counter and ate in silence. Once we were finished and everything was in the dishwasher, I looked at the clock to see it was 11:50.

"We should get going guys…Brooke said the truck would be there by noon" I said.

Once we got downstairs I slipped into the front seat so I could navigate and Bucky got in back, Steve drove us over to Brooke's apartment complex. It was a newer place with a lot of amenities. I knew the Smithsonian was paying her a lot better than her previous job and were covering all her moving expenses. I spotted her red hair before we had even parked, "There she is!" I squealed reaching over to honk the horn. She looked gorgeous as always, her red hair was flowing behind her and she wearing dark blue jeans and a emerald green sweater. She turned when she heard the horn and ran over to Steve's car. I was barely out the door before she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I heard her whisper in my ear, "Do I look okay?" I pulled away with a giggle and nodded. Steve had already gotten out of the car and was nervously standing by his door. Once Bucky was out of the car, the two of them made their way over to us. Steve stepped up first and stuck his hand out to shake Brooke's. She looked over at me and raised her eyebrow, a cocky look on her face.

"I'm not a hand shake kind of girl Steve" she said, with a smile. Steve looked disappointed for a second before Brooke stepped forward to hug him, "I'm a hugger"

They stared at each for several moments once she pulled away from him. Bucky and I glanced at each other, smiling. Brooke finally looked over at Bucky and stepped forward to hug him as well. I heard her whisper in his ear, "I'm glad I haven't had to hunt you down and kick your ass yet"

He pulled away with a smile and nodded at her…he reached out and slid his arm around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

Brooke directed the guys over to the truck and we grabbed a few boxes before we followed her to the apartment. Luckily she was right near the entrance and on the ground floor. While the guys unloaded the big stuff, Brooke and I unpacked boxes of movies, books, and other little things. Brooke kept thanking them over and over again. After Steve and Bucky had brought the couch in and placed it where Brooke instructed, she watched as they left back out to grab more stuff.

"Good God Eden, he sure is good looking" she said, glancing over at me while I placed her books on the shelf.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah yeah, I know you think Steve is hot."

She giggled, "Well yeah he is good looking too but I was talking about Bucky actually"

I looked up at her and smiled, "Oh, he is isn't he?" She nodded.

At that moment, Bucky walked back in the apartment carrying a big box. He walked over and laid it gently onto the floor next to my feet. I could see it was another box of books. I stared at him as he stood up…he had taken off his shirt right after they had started moving the big stuff and he was now wearing just a wife beater. He caught me looking at him and smirked at me…he pulled me close, "What?" he asked.

"Just admiring the view" I said before I kissed him. I pulled away and started unpacking the next box of books. Once the guys had gotten the truck completely unloaded, Steve offered to follow Brooke in his car so she could drop it back off at the U-Haul place and the he could give her a ride back home. I smiled and waved at her as they left the apartment.

By the time they got back almost an hour later, Bucky and I had gotten her bed put together and made, her books and movies on the shelves, and unloaded all the kitchen boxes.

Brooke walked in and looked around at our progress, "Wow guys, maybe Steve and I should leave and come back later." She turned to Steve, "What do you think?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Get your ass in here and help" I demanded.

Between the 4 of us, we were able to get everything completely unpacked and put up by 5:00pm. Bucky and I were sitting on the couch together with our feet propped up on the coffee table and Steve was sitting in the recliner drinking some water when Brooke walked into the living room.

"Thank you guys so much…it would have taken me forever to do all this by myself" she said.

"No problem at all" Steve said, smiling up at her.

"As payback, I'm taking you guys out tonight." She said, smiling over at me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I was instantly suspicious, "Where exactly are you taking us?"

She winked at me, "It's a surprise"

"Brooke…" I warned her, "Where?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me, "I did some googling…I found a karaoke place not far from here…I thought we could go have some drinks and see what happens"

I pointed at her, "I knew it! No way! The last time we did karaoke, someone took video of me"

She faked a gasp, "Are you talking about Moi? I would never!"

Bucky and Steve were chuckling as they watched us go back and forth. Bucky finally interjected, "I'd actually love to go…Steve what about you?"

He nodded, "Sounds like fun to me too"

I turned to Bucky, "Traitor! You're supposed to be on my side"

He pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek, "I'm always on your side….come on, I want to see you sing in person…maybe get a few drinks in you and see what happens"

I looked at each one of them, all smiling at me before I finally growled, "FINE, we can go to the karaoke bar…but that doesn't mean I'm going to sing!"

Brooke sniggered at me, "We'll see if you're still saying that after a couple of daiquiris"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whose ready to finally see some sparks fly between Steve and Brooke?**

**As always, thanks for the comments and the favs/follows!**


	42. Chapter 42

Once they talked me into going, Brooke asked me to stay at her apartment with her so we could get ready together. I knew exactly what that meant…she planned on doing my makeup and dressing me up in her clothes, like her own personal Barbie doll. She had a closet full of clothes to choose from and I could use the guest bathroom to shower. Steve was going to take Bucky with him so they could go shower and change clothes too.

I walked Bucky to the door and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "So are you going to be dressed up like you were the last time you went out to karaoke?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "That's all up to Brooke, there's no telling what she makes me wear…why?"

He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulder, "Just wondering how many men I'll have to fight off my girl tonight"

I let my hand fall to his chest, enjoying the curve of each muscle and leaned in closer, "Do you think I'm worth the trouble?"

He nodded, "Most definitely"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to kiss him softly on the lips. When I tried to pull away, I felt his hands find my waist and pull me in closer to deepen the kiss. When he finally pulled me away, my heart was racing and I had goose bumps on my arms. He turned to walk to the car where Steve was already waiting for him. I watched him get in the car and then look back at me, raising one hand at me before Steve pulled away.

After I shut the door and turned around, I saw Brooke standing there with a hand on her hip; her eyebrow raised and a knowing smile on her face.

"What" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush pink, my heart still racing.

"The two of you seem pretty serious…care to fill me in?" she asked.

In great detail, I told her everything that had occurred since our visit. As she listened, her eyes got bigger and her smile widened. Her mouth dropped open when I told her I had asked him to move in to my apartment with me.

"I'm happy for you Eden, Bucky seems great…very protective of you, I like it!"

I hesitated to tell her about Michael and the trouble that he had caused but she knew I was leaving something out and she kept pushing until I told her. I saw the anger in her eyes, like a blazing fire when I told her everything he had done the last couple of weeks, including the incident with Lizzie. As I figured, she was livid, pacing around her living room in anger.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Eden…I would have hunted him down and…."

I interrupted her, "and beat the shit out of him?" I finished for her, a small smile on my face.

She wagged her finger at me and smiled, "Damn right"

"Well you'd have to get in line, Bucky's already got first dibs on that one"

She laughed, "I can already tell me and Bucky are going to get along just fine"

I snorted at her, "Why? Because you both want to beat the shit out of Michael?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"So tell me something, why did it take you and Steve an hour to drop that truck off and get back here?" I said with a sly smile.

For the first time ever, I saw Brooke blush. She sat down on the couch by me with a silly grin on her face.

"We sat in the parking lot at the UHAUL place talking. Oh hell Eden, he's so damn sweet. He asked me if he could take me out for coffee sometime…can you believe that? Coffee! "

I could believe it, Steve was on old fashioned guy…always polite and respectful to women. "Well are you going to go?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know…he's not the kind of guy I'm used to…he's so nice!"

"So you've been dating assholes for the last few years? What's wrong with nice guys!" I chuckled.

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with nice guys! I just don't know…I'm not exactly the nice girl next door type!" she exclaimed.

"Nooooo, you're the feisty red head that ever guy fantasizes about. Steve has talked about you nonstop the last week; you should give him a chance"

She turned her head sharply to look at, "I never said I wasn't going to give him a chance. What did he say about me?"

I put my hands up, "Not my place to say…just go out and have coffee with him"

She snorted again, scoffing, "Coffee! I'm more of a beer kind of girl"

"Well fine, make him take you for a beer then…I'll warn you though, he can't get drunk…the whole super soldier thing" I added.

She glanced at me and rolled her eyes, "So wait a minute, we're going out tonight to drink and neither of them can get drunk?"

I nodded, "Yep"

Her smiled brightened, "Well then my friend….we'll just have to entertain them then" She jumped off the couch and stuck her hand out to me, "We have to look completely fuckable tonight, come on!"

I took her outstretched hand and she yanked me up. Once I had taken a shower I joined Brooke in her bathroom so she could help me with my hair. She insisted I wear it curly…I went with it because I knew Bucky liked to see it that way. Once it was dry, she braided some of it and pulled it back in a clip, letting the rest fall down my back….she stepped in front of me and pulled a few tendrils out to frame my face. When I looked in the mirror I smiled at my reflection.

"You look like a princess" she said, beaming.

"I thought I was supposed to look fuckable" I commented, watching her reaction in the mirror.

"Oh sweetie, we haven't even gotten you dressed yet"

I did my make up while she fixed her hair…choosing to stick with just eye makeup and some simple lip gloss. Once we were done, we made our way into the bedroom to dig in her closet. Brooke had a lot of clothes…a serious obsession she'd had her entire life.

"I have the perfect outfit for you Eden….it's going to make Bucky drool" she said, disappearing inside her closet. She returned moments later and threw an outfit at me.

I looked down and saw a pair of shiny leather pants and a black spaghetti strap top with silver sequins running down it.

"You're kidding right" I said, eyeing her.

Her lips tightened, "Put it on!"

With a deep sigh, I slid into the tight pants. I looked at myself in the mirror…they showed every single curve I had.

I felt something hit me in the arm and turned to see what Brooke had thrown at me…it was a black strapless push up bra.

I raised my eyebrow at her but she just put her hand on her hip, "Trust me, you'll look great!"

I slipped on the bra and then the top…Brooke whistled at me and came to stand in the mirror beside me. "You look amazing! Bucky is going to freak when he sees you…go look in my closet, there are some black ankle boots in that back that look good with those pants"

I dug out the boots and slid them on, walking over to the mirror again to check my reflection.

_**Wow Eden, you look…different! **_

I sat on the bed and watched as Brooke dug around for an outfit of her own. She slid on a tight pair of black leggings and then turned to look for a top.

She held out tight kimono top for me to look at, "What do you think?"

"How come you get to wear long sleeves and I have let my boobs hang all out?" I pouted.

"This top actually does make my boobs hang out...and besides, I have a shit load of tattoos...I don't want to Steve to see them yet. The boy next door might not approve." she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Well he knows you have at least one, he saw that picture of us from graduation night...at the tattoo salon"

She threw the kimono top down on the bed and reached to pull the shirt she was wearing off. She turned to grab the other shirt and I caught a glimpse of something on her back that made my mouth drop open.

"BROOKE!" I yelped in surprise.

She jumped and turned to me, her eyes wide, "What?"

I got up from the bed and turned her around to get a closer look at the tattoo on the shoulder blade opposite her red and yellow butterfly…Captain America's shield.

She turned and I saw the blush in her cheeks, "I got it after I got the job at the Smithsonian. I never imagined I would actually ever meet him"

I couldn't stop laughing, "I can't believe you…is that why you're wearing a long sleeved top? Oh my God, that is so funny."

She had her hand on her hip, "It's not funny Eden! I'm never going to be able to wear a tank top again in front of him…ever!"

"You know you could show it to him…he might like it!" I tried to catch my breath "It's like you've been branded as his!" Another fit of giggles hit me.

She finally starting laughing too, "Maybe one day I'll let him see it, for now, I'm sticking to sweaters!" she huffed.

Once she was dressed completely, I texted Bucky to let him know we were ready. It didn't take them long to drive back over. When I heard the knock at the door, I checked myself in the mirror before making my way over to it to let them in. Steve walked in first…wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt. He reached out to hug me and I smiled when he asked, "Do I look okay?" I nodded at him, "Very nice!" He walked past me and into the living room to find Brooke. I smiled when I heard him tell Brooke how beautiful she looked.

I turned to see Bucky come through the door, stopping to look me up and down, giving a low whistle as he took me in, "You look amazing!"

_**Hell no! You look amazing…I didn't think he could be any more handsome.**_

Bucky was wearing dark jeans too and a pair of black boots. The black shirt he had donned accentuated every one of his chest muscles. The leather jacket he wore over it made him look even sexier. He had pulled his hair back and I admired his face: the sexiness of his lips, that jawline that begged to be licked, his piercing blue eyes. I felt a desire for him inside of me that I had never felt before, a warm tingle spreading throughout me. When he reached down to hug me, I inhaled deeply; loving the cologne he was wearing. His fingers slid over my skin and I shivered under his touch…he eyed me inquisitively, "What?"

"I want to do some pretty bad things to you right now, it's a shame that we'll have to wait until later" I whispered in his ear before biting on the lobe softly.

He jumped, his hands going to my waist….he pulled back to look in my face…I know he saw the need in my eyes and it excited him.

He leaned forward, letting his hands slide down to rub my ass and growled, "Damn shame!" he kissed me on the neck and whispered to me, "Later" That one word held so much promise.

We pulled away from each other and made our way into Brooke's living room. Brooke was there holding a leather jacket for me to wear and I slipped it on.

Brooke looked around at us and announced, "Okay, who's ready to party?"


	43. Chapter 43

Steve volunteered to drive us to the karaoke bar in his car. Once Bucky and I were settled in the back and Brooke had slid into the front next to Steve, we got on our way. I scooted closer to Bucky and felt him grab for my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Bucky and I were sitting silently in the backseat, leaning against each other when a burst of laughter erupted from the front seat. I glanced up to see that Brooke and Steve were whispering to each other, big smiles on both of their faces. Bucky nudged me to get my attention and then leaned down to whisper, "I've never seen him like this before. She's the first girl I've seen him take any interest in since…well, since Peggy."

"Brooke has that effect on people…she's always been the fun, free spirited one, completely irresistible" I murmured back.

"Hmmm, I don't know about that…I find YOU completely irresistible" he said, squeezing my hand. I smiled and leaned my head on his leather jacket, enjoying the cool feel of the fabric on my flushed cheeks…Bucky always had a way of making me blush.

The bar wasn't that far away from Brooke's apartment but the small parking lot was full when we got there so Steve had to drive past it and park on the street about a block away. Bucky and I walked behind Steve and Brooke who were in deep conversation with each other. Bucky slid his arm around my shoulders and leaned down to kiss my forehead as I inhaled his intoxicating scent.

When we finally made it to the karaoke bar, I could hear the music from outside. Someone was inside singing a Katy Perry song...I thought back to the night me, Brooke, and Jill had gone out. Brooke and I had sung "I Kissed a Girl" and every guy in the bar that night had gone crazy…I had four different guys write their phone numbers on napkins and hand them to me as we had made our way back to the table that night. I must have had a huge smile on my face because Bucky leaned down and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Brooke heard him and realized what I was grinning about, she turned and laughed when I replied, "Oh nothing, I just like this song"

Bucky glanced over at Brooke and cocked his eyebrow at her to which she replied, "My lips are sealed"

We finally got through the door and were lucky enough to find a table close to the stage that a group of people had just abandoned. Once we got seated, a waitress came by and asked for our drink orders. When Steve and Bucky both asked for beers, Brooke and I looked at them with surprised expressions on our faces. Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Just because we can't get drunk doesn't me we can't enjoy some beers"

Brooke giggled and gave him a high five, "Now, that's my kind of guy, good thinking Steve"

The waitress had already turned to Brooke to get her order, so she didn't notice Steve's cheeks turn bright pink.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea, extra-long please" Brooke said after a few moments of thinking. Apparently she was going to dive right in party mode tonight. When the waitress turned to me to ask what I wanted, Brooke interrupted me before I could speak, "Oh, she'll have what I'm having."

The waitress nodded her head and made her way to the bar before I could interject. Steve and Bucky were chuckling when I hissed over at her, "I'm a big girl Brooke and I can choose my own drink…that's not what I was going to order"

Brooke nodded her head, "I know you're a big girl and that is why I ordered you a big girl drink. No pansy ass daiquiris for us tonight. We have two big strong men here to watch over us tonight…Steve and Bucky will take care of us tonight, right boys?"

Steve nodded enthusiastically and Bucky chimed in, "Absolutely" I gave him the evil eye and he put his hands up in his defense with a smirk on his face.

I gave in with a sigh and sat back to watch the next person step up on stage to sing. When the waitress came back with our drinks, I took a sip of my Long Island Ice tea and cringed when I tasted all the extra alcohol Brooke had requested. It wouldn't take many of these to have me falling on my ass.

Brooke's eyes widened when she sipped hers, "Excellent" she said after taking another huge gulp. She looked around and then quickly stood up, "I'll be right back" I watched as she maneuvered her way through tables, chatting with random people as she walked by them…Brooke never knew a stranger, she could talk to anybody. Steve watched as she went and then turned to me, "Where is she going?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Who knows…you should be worried though, she could be up to anything" We sat back, sipping our drinks while we waited for her to return. My drink was good and very strong. I was only halfway through it and I could already feel a nice buzz coming on. Brooke eventually came dashing back up to the table carrying a binder, a huge smile on her face.

"What do you have there Brooke?" I asked cautiously, trying to peek at what she had in her hands.

She turned and pointed at a guy next to the stage, "That very nice gentleman, David, was kind enough to let me borrow his binder with some of the karaoke songs in it so we can figure out what you're going to sing for us" David caught her pointing at him and raised his hand to wave at her, a wide smile on his face.

_**Geez, he just met her and he already has that look on his face. She's just too damn lovable.**_

I laughed and picked up my drink, "I haven't had quite enough to drink yet for that to happen" I took a big gulp, "But nice try" I added. I reached over and slid my hand around Bucky's waist, under his jacket. I felt my arm graze something metal…Bucky saw my reaction and looked down at me, his smile faltering only slightly. I lifted his jacket up and saw the black knife sheath clipped to the back of his jeans. He saw the confused look on my face, "What are you wearing that for" I whispered.

"Just as a precaution…We're surrounded by a large crowd of drunk people, I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry" he explained "besides, every man in here is drooling over you two and I didn't bring my bat to beat them off"

I shook my head laughing, "My knight in shining armor" I slid my hand back under his jacket, letting my fingers rub the small of his back. I felt him shiver under my fingers tips and lean forward to close his eyes, a smirk on his face.

By the time Brooke and I had finished our first drinks, we were both pretty buzzed and since we hadn't eaten much that day, we ordered a couple of baskets of fries to munch on. We chatted about Brooke's new job at the Smithsonian and how excited she was to start Monday. Apparently, some new items had come in over the weekend for the Captain America exhibit that she couldn't wait to look through. When Steve questioned her about what kind of items they were, she winked at him and told him that he would just have to come and visit her to see them.

Now that I had loosened up, I flipped through the binder; looking through the song titles…nothing was jumping out at me though.

"He had a couple of other binders up there, I'm going to go switch this one out and grab another" she said, jumping up and making her way back over to him. I saw there was another person standing next to David and the karaoke machine…naturally Brooke started up a conversation with him. I saw her point over at our table and talk excitedly to him.

_**Oh shit! Please tell me she isn't pointing at me…what the hell is she getting me into?**_

Bucky leaned over, "Why is she pointing over here?"

"There is no telling….I'm sure whatever it is, it isn't good" I said back.

Brooke made her way back over to our table, stopping a waitress along the way to tell her something. When she sat back down she had a big smile on her face, "I found a song for you to sing…and a partner to sing it with" she said, pointing to the guy she had been talking to.

I felt Bucky stiffen next to me; I reached down and patted his leg reassuringly. Brooke noticed and said, "Don't worry Bucky, he wants to sing the song for his girlfriend…that cute little blonde over there. He just needs something to sing the female part"

I eyed her suspiciously, "What song?"

"Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean" she said in a singsong voice" You would sing the Kelly Clarkson part" she added with a wink.

Brooke knew I didn't normally like country music, but that song was one that I would make an exception for.

The waitress suddenly appeared at our table with two shot glasses. I looked up at Brooke and she replied, "I figured you might need some liquid bravery…one shot of tequila should get your ass on stage"

Steve and Bucky watched as we clinked our glasses together and took the shots. Neither of them had ever heard the song before. I stood up and kissed Bucky on the cheek, "Listen to the words" I told him before sliding off my leather jacket and making my way over to the karaoke machine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Eden sauntered over to the stage to talk to the guy she would be singing with. I felt a tinge of jealously and clinched my fist when I saw him look her up and down, nodding in appreciation. I had noticed quite a few men checking her out as she made her way past their tables. Steve leaned over, "Easy Buck, Brooke said he has a girlfriend. They're just going to sing one song together"

I took another sip of my beer and sat back to wait for them to start, keeping my eye on her to make sure no one tried to approach her. Brooke leaned over, " You guys are going to love this…Eden is a great singer…she's just always too shy to do it unless she has some booze in her"

Eden and the guy got on stage with the microphones, waiting for David to start the music. Men started instantly whistling at her. I heard one guy shouting, "Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about" Steve, put his hand on my back to keep me sitting down.

The music started and I saw the guy lean over and whisper something in Eden's ear, she smiled and then looked over at me and waved. I smiled at her and winked. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she swayed to the music. The guy started singing first and I had to admit, he had a nice voice. I watched as he stared at a girl a few tables away from us, smiling at her.

_**I really hate to let his moment go**_

_**Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow**_

_**When a goodbye kiss, feels like this**_

I watched Eden raise her microphone to her mouth and join him…their voices blending together perfectly.

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?**_

_**Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanan stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanan stay?**_

He lowered his microphone and turned to watch Eden as she sang the next verse. Her voice was angelic and she kept her eyes on me as she sang the words.

_**Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast**_

_**I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last**_

_**When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye**_

The guy raised his microphone and they sang the chorus together again. I looked over at Brooke and she was grinning at me and mouthed, "I told you she could sing" She leaned over and let her head rest on Steve's shoulder as she listened to Eden sing. I listened to the rest of the song in awe, never letting my eyes fall from her.

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanan stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanna stay?  
**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Oh, you feel so perfect, baby**_

_**That it fees so perfect, baby**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?**_

_**Don't you wana fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanna stay**_

When the song finally ended, Eden and the guy took a bow. Every person in the bar was clapping loudly and cheering for them. They made their way off the stage to hand off their microphones to David. I watched as Eden made her way back over to our table, being stopped several times by other patrons. I saw several of them pass her pieces of paper. When she got back to the table she threw the crumped pieces of paper on the table before Brooke threw her arms around her in a hug, "You were great!"

I picked up the pieces of paper and noticed they had phone numbers on them; I raised my eyebrow at her when she turned to me. She noticed the look on my face and smiled sheepishly, "What? I didn't ask for them."

She threw her arms around me suddenly and I hugged her back tightly, "You were amazing"

"Thanks….I think I need another drink. All my liquid bravery is gone now" she said with a laugh

"Hell yeah, that's my girl" Brooke yelled loudly before motioning for the waitress again.

Eden snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, letting her hands roam up my back before kissing my neck and whispering in my ear, "You're in for a long night Bucky Barnes"


	44. Chapter 44

Eden wasn't kidding when she said I was in for a long night. Once Brooke got the waitress back over to the table, she ordered them another round of Long Island Ice Teas. We watched each singer go on stage and sing their chosen song…most people were pretty drunk but it was still quite fun to see. Eden sipped her drink slowly this time, telling me she didn't want me to have to drag her ass out of the bar later. We laughed the entire night…Brooke kept telling funny stories about Eden growing up…each time she let some embarrassing fact slip, Eden's face would turn bright pink and she would throw her face into my chest.

Brooke eventually convinced her to go back on stage so they could sing together. The two of them were something else to watch, Brooke knew how to entertain a crowd and Eden went along with it. The men went wild watching them sing and dance on stage, and I tried my hardest to not let it get to me. Steve and I cheered loudly for them when they finished singing I Love Rock and Roll.

Eden made her way back to the table first and I could see Brooke following behind her, stopping to talk to people at different tables on the way. I stood up and kissed her on the cheek when she finally made it over to me, "You guys did great, no one could keep their eyes off of you" I said in her ear so she could hear me over the loud cheering.

"Well unfortunately for them, I only have eyes for you" she grinned, taking her seat next to me. Steve was turned around watching Brooke talk to a group of guys a few tables away. Eden noticed the look on his face and leaned over, "Don't worry Steve…Brooke just likes to talk to people" She patted him on the back and he slipped her a small unconvinced smile.

Brooke finally arrived at our table and Steve and I clapped for her…laughing when she took a dramatic bow.

"You were incredible" Steve said, gazing up at her "Both of you" he said, shooting a look at Eden. Brooke leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Aww, thanks Steve" Steve's face turned bright red and he quickly picked up his beer to take a sip, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Well, you guys about ready to get out of here…I'm tired of all these drunk guys trying to hit on me" Brooke said as she sat down.

"Since when do you mind a bunch of guys hitting on you" Eden said with a chuckle. The table shook a bit and I saw Eden wince like she was in pain. Brooke glared at Eden, "Since now" she replied, looking over at Steve to see if he had heard what Eden had said…he had been watching the person on stage and didn't notice the exchange between them.

Eden leaned over and reached her hand down under the table, rubbing her shin. She rolled her eyes when she caught me looking at her questionably, "She kicked me….why does everyone keep kicking me?" I smiled and started to ask her who else had kicked her but she put her hands up to stop me, "Don't ask"

Brooke insisted her and Eden have one more drink before they left. Brooke flagged down the waitress one last time to place a final order and close the tab. She ordered something called a Walk with Jesus and Eden turned her head sharply, "Brooke" she warned "you know what happened the last time I drank that"

Brooke's smile widened, "How could I forget, it took the entire weekend to get that smell out of my car?"

Eden lowered her head in embarrassment, "Exactly, so why would you order it for me?" I reached over and put my hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

Brooke giggled, "Because that was like 5 years ago, I'm sure you'll be fine…besides, we're not riding in my car tonight" she said, looking at Steve out of the corner of her eye.

Steve interjected, "Whoa now!..." he started to say. Brooke leaned over and threw her arm around him, "She'll be fine Steve" she said. All Steve could do was stare at her with a silly smile on his face and nod his head.

The waitress returned later with the bill and sat two glasses down on the table…the liquid inside was blue and I looked over at Eden when I felt her cringe, "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath as she reached for the drink. Brooke already had hers in her hand and was raising it up to toast…Steve and I raised our beers too, "To old friends" she said nodding at Eden, "To new friends" she looked my way, "and to new beginnings" she said, letting her eyes fall on Steve. We clinked our glasses together and sipped our drinks. Steve and I placed our beers back down on the table but Eden and Brooke were staring at each other as they each drank from their glasses.

I know my mouth dropped open as I watched them drink the entire thing, I saw Brooke wink at Eden….on and on they went until finally Eden slammed her empty glass down on the table, "Ha Bitch, that'll teach you" she said, pointing at Brooke and giggling.

Brooke sat her empty glass down, a sly smile on her face, "I let you win"

Eden scoffed at her and then turned to me, "She's a sore loser" she slurred, laying her head on my chest. I saw Steve reach for his wallet and hand the bill and his debit card to the waitress when she returned. I looked over at him and started to tell him I would pay, but he waved me off, "Next time Bucky, I got this one"

Brooke turned to him, placing her finger on his chest, "Now Steve Rogers, this was supposed to be my treat for helping me move…now I'll have to take you out again" she said, winking at him.

Eventually, the waitress returned Steve's card and receipt…Eden reached behind her to grab her jacket. I watched with a smile as she struggled to put it in, finally taking it from her hands gently and helping her slip it on. She looked over at me miserably, "Thanks Bucky"

"Eden, are you okay?" I asked, letting my hand graze her flushed cheeks, she was hot to the touch.

She shook her head, "That last drink….ugh….I should have said no" She must have noticed the look of concern on my face and she raised her hand to my chest, "I'll be fine once we get outside…just need some fresh air"

Brooke stood up quickly and swayed a bit, before reaching out to grasp Steve's shoulder to steady herself. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped maneuver her to the door, turning his head back to look at me, "You got her?" he asked, looking at Eden.

I nodded. I held out my hand to her and she took it, rising from her chair shakily. Once she had her bearings, I put my arm around her waist and walked her to the door. She inhaled a deep breathe once we were outside in the cool night air.

I saw that Brooke was smiling and talking to Steve as she leaned against a wall. She seemed to be doing a bit better than Eden. I heard her asking Steve for a piggy back ride to the car and he happily obliged. She laughed as he bent down and let her get on his back, laying her head happily on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eden was smiling and shaking her head as she watched them make their way down the street. She glanced up at me with glassy eyes, "Don't even think about it Barnes, I have enough dignity still in me to walk myself to the car"

"What if I want to carry you myself?" I asked, rubbing my thumb across her cheek.

She shook her head with a laugh, "I think I need to walk a little…but I will allow an arm around my waist, if you don't mind?"

I slid my arm around her and we walked slowly back to the car. Steve and Brooke were waiting for us when we got there. Brooke had quieted down a little and was leaning her head against Steve's car hood.

"How about we let the girls sit in back? Just in case." He said with a chuckle.

Steve opened the door for Brooke and she slid in with a giggle saying "Wow, what a gentlemen! Never had a guy open the door for me before." The last drink had finally kicked in…she was drunk…there was no denying it.

I opened the other door and helped Eden slide in too, bending down to kiss her cheek before closing the door. Steve and I climbed up front and started to head home. As we drove, I heard Eden start to groan and I turned around to check on her.

Her face was pale and I noticed she kept swallowing hard, "Bucky, I don't feel good. I think I'm going to be sick"

I looked over at Brooke, she had her head back and her eyes closed…she seemed to be sleeping. I turned to Steve, "Do you mind dropping us off first and then taking Brooke home?"

Steve shook his head, "No problem" He navigated in the direction of Eden's apartment and I turned back around "Babe, we're on our way home, just hold tight, ok?"

She nodded her head and then laid it back on the head rest. When Steve finally pulled up to our building, I turned to him, "Thanks man, goodnight"

"See you later Buck, take care of her" he said as I got out of the car.

I opened the back door and lifted Eden up into my arms, using my hip to close the door. She flung one arm around my neck and groaned into my chest. I carried her as gently as I could up the stairs and to the apartment.

"Eden, I need to put you down for just a second so I can open the door" I said quietly. She nodded and leaned against the wall as I opened the door. When I tried to pick her up again, she put her hand out to stop me, "No, I got it" She walked through the door slowly and laid her purse by the front door. I turned to close the door and lock it. When I turned around, she was gone…the sound of a door slamming drew me to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and listened to her as she threw up what I imagined was everything that she had drank and eaten that night.

I wanted to go to her and comfort her but I also knew she would be embarrassed to do it in front of me…so I sat and waited. Several minutes passed in silence before I heard the toilet flush. Still she didn't come out…I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up and knocked quietly on the door, "Eden?"

She didn't reply so I waited a minute and knocked again, "Eden"

When she still didn't answer I got nervous.

_**What if she is really sick? I need to get in there and check on her.**_

I was about to knock one more time when I heard her weakly say, "Come in" I opened the door and walked in…she was leaning against the bathroom counter, her head between her knees. I made my way to her.

She sat up slowly and saw her reflection in the mirror, "I look like a mess" she said turning on the facet. I came to stand beside her…even in her drunken state, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"You look beautiful" I told her, hopping up onto the counter to sit and watch her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah right" she said, as she began to scrub her makeup off her face with a wash cloth.

"Well….I am a bit partial though…being madly in love with you and all" I replied, watching as her eyes lit up slightly and a small smile formed at her lips.

She shook her head, "Even when I'm sloppy drunk?"

"Even then….I'm going to go wash up in the guest bathroom and get ready for bed…you okay?" I asked….when she nodded her head, I jumped off the counter and headed into the other bathroom.

Once I had changed out of my clothes, I made my way back into her bedroom…she was already in the bed and under the covers. I turned the lamp off and rolled over to face her. She had her eyes closed, but I heard her murmur "I love you Bucky Barnes"

I smiled at her and reached over to brush some hair from her face, she was already fast asleep, "I love you too" I whispered silently to myself.


	45. Chapter 45

When I woke up the next morning I slowly opened one eye, immediately closing it again when I saw the bright light streaming in through the window.

_**UGH! What the hell! Who opened the damned curtains.**_

I opened one eye again and looked at the clock.

10:45

Sitting next to my clock was a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol.

_**Bucky….God I love that man. **_

I rolled over slowly…there was a dull ache in my head that threatened to get worse. With my eyes closed, I reached a hand out to pat the bed next to me…no Bucky. I lay on my back and winced in pain, the throbbing getting worse. A cramp in the pit of my stomach brought a loud groan from me.

_**Damn, a hangover and PMS! **_

I rolled out of bed and stood up shakily…I could hear the TV on in the living room. I made my way slowly to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water sliding down my body made me feel a little more human again and helped with the cramps. I stayed under the water until it started to go cold and with a sigh, shut it off and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. I lazily braided my wet hair and brushed my teeth before reaching under the counter for a box of tampons. I made my way out of the bathroom and over to my dresser to find comfortable clothes. Today was going to be all about the yoga pants and lounging around the house.

I grabbed the glass of water and the bottle of Tylenol Bucky had left on my side table and carried it with me to the living room. Bucky was watching TV and eating fudge out of the box when he heard me enter the room…he turned to see me enter and smiled sympathetically at me.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" he asked, grabbing the remote and muting the show he was watching.

I replied with a moan and waved my hand absentmindedly in the air. I sat the glass of water and the Tylenol on the coffee table and went and picked my purse up off the floor. I dug around inside until I found the bottle I was looking for…Extra Strength Pamprin. I carried it back with me to the couch and sat down beside Bucky. He watched me curiously as I shook two pills from each bottle and popped them in my mouth before gulping down some water. Bucky picked up the bottle of Pamprin to examine it and sat it back down quickly when he realized what it was exactly.

He looked up at me sheepishly, "Guess you're having an extra bad morning, huh?"

I grabbed a pillow and laid it in his lap before I flung my head down and then motioned for the box of chocolate, "Gimme" I demanded. He chuckled at me and picked out a small piece of candy, dropping it into my open mouth for me. I sucked on the chocolate and moaned happily as Bucky rubbed his fingers on the small of my back.

"You want to watch something?" he asked, looking down at me. I nodded my head and sat up so he could get up and pick out a movie. He popped in the second Godfather movie and then made his way in the kitchen. I could hear him moving around, opening and closing the refrigerator before returning with a plate of sliced strawberries and apples in one hand and two bottles of water in the other. He sat the plate down in front of me, "This is the only thing I could find for you to eat…I can go grocery shopping later if you want?" he added.

_**He is the best guy ever.**_

"Maybe after the movie I'll feel better and we can go together" I said smiling up at him. He sat down on the couch and put the pillow back in his lap so I could lay my head down. I picked up the plate and laid it on my stomach before grabbing a strawberry off of it and taking a bite…it was perfectly ripe and Bucky had sprinkled sugar on top of it.

"Bucky?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hmmmm" he said as he reached for the remote.

"You're perfect, you know that right?"

"I'm far from perfect Eden" he said, a sudden serious tone in his voice.

"You're perfect for me" I said quietly, reaching for his hand.

A slow smiled spread on his face as he settled back to watch the movie. I munched on the fruit and ate chocolate as we watched. The medicine was starting to kick in, the ache in my head was gone and the cramps in my stomach had lessened. By the time the movie was over, I felt much better. I sat up and stretched, "Do you think Steve would let us borrow his car to do some grocery shopping? I want to go and stock up on everything, especially since I have a super soldier living with me now." I added, poking him in the stomach.

Bucky texted Steve and got his permission to borrow the car. I went to my bedroom and slipped on some jeans and my shoes. A sudden thought occurred to me, "Hey Bucky, remind me to call my insurance agent tomorrow. He never did call me back about my insurance claim. I need to that check from them so I can go get a new car of my own"

He nodded at me and stood up to grab my jacket out of the hall closet, "You should put this on, it's cold outside" He helped me slip into it.

"What? You don't want to take off your shirt in public again to let me borrow?" I said slyly.

He smirked back at me as he slipped the leather jacket that he wore last night on, "Well it seemed to bother you so much last time, I thought I would save you the trouble of having to beat the shit out of some women" I laughed and grabbed his hand as we walked downstairs to Steve's car.

We went to the store and bought a ridiculous amount of food…enough to keep us stocked up for a couple of weeks at least. I had enjoyed pushing the buggy around the store as he followed me. I had encouraged him to grab whatever things he liked and smiled each time he would pick up something and throw it in the buggy.

Bucky insisted on carrying everything upstairs himself while I put the food away. He made several trips up and down the stairs to retrieve everything. Then he insisted on cooking me dinner while I sat at the counter and watched him. I was impressed with the spaghetti and meat balls he had made. As we ate our dinner we chatted about what was going on the next day. It was Bucky's first day as a trainer for the new SHIELD recruits. I could tell he was a little nervous about it and I patted him reassuringly on the back, "You're going to do great Bucky. You know I was actually going to ask you if you would mind showing me a few moves" I said, glancing over at him, apprehensive about his reaction. I didn't know how he would feel about me wanting to learn a few fight moves…but with everything that had gone on with Michael I thought it might be a good idea.

Bucky grinned at me, "I was actually going to suggest that" he said, taking a bite of his meatball.

Brooke called me that night to check on me, she had been at home with a hangover all day too. She excitedly told me how Steve had dropped her off last night and carried her into her bedroom to put her to sleep. He had then insisted on sleeping on the couch overnight to make sure she was okay. She said when she woke up this morning he had left her a sweet note telling him how much fun he had the night before and how much he was looking forward to doing it again sometime. I could tell Brooke was completely smitten with him. After chatting a little more, I wished her good luck for her new job the next day.

The rest of the night was spent lounging around the house and watching the last Godfather movie. When it was over, we made our way into the bedroom and crawled into my bed, pulling the velvet blanket over us. Bucky laid on his back and raised his arm so I could snuggle up to his warm body.

My alarm went off at 7:30 the next morning and I heard Bucky groan and reach past me to turn it off. His arm went right back around my waist and he buried his face in my neck.

"Bucky" I whispered.

"NO" he said, his face still buried in my neck.

"You have to get up and get dressed. Your appointment with Dr. Peters is at 9 and then you start training the new recruits at 10." I said, rubbing my hand down his arm.

He still didn't move….I rolled out of his grasp and got out of bed, reaching down to grab the covers and tear them off of him.

He shot up instantly and pulled me back down next to him, laying kisses on my neck as I protested. "Bucky" I begged, "Please stop, you know we can't right now" I added, whimpering as his lips kept going…goose bumps formed on my arms and I shivered. He finally stopped and grinned down at me, "That's what you get for pulling the covers off woman!"

He jumped up and ran into the bathroom before I could land the punch meant for his arm. I got out of the bed again and walked over to my laptop to boot it up before making my way to the kitchen. I pulled the milk and the cereal Bucky had chosen at the grocery store yesterday and laid them out on the counter. Bucky came in the kitchen a few moments later as the first pieces of toast were ready. I handed him a plate with toast and a bowl for his cereal. Once he was done eating, he got up and put his plate and bowl in the dishwasher before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"I better get going. I'll be back later, text me if you need me. I love you" he said before walking out the front door.

After checking my email, I realized I had a ton of work to do. Apparently 2 weeks off was just the right amount of time to take off. I took a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes before getting to work. I took a break around noon and decided to call the insurance agent.

Once the receptionist got him on the phone, he immediately started apologizing, "Ms. Page, I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch with you. We have ran into a few problems in regards to your claim, so it is taking a lot longer to process"

"What kind of problems?" I asked, a sickening feeling starting in my stomach.

He explained to me that the black truck had actually been stolen and the driver ran away from the scene after the accident. Finger prints had been taken from the steering wheel but as far as he knew, the police hadn't even begun processing them yet…my car accident was not a major priority for them. He insisted that as soon as he knew something, he would let me know and told me not to worry. He said everything would get sorted out and even if they never found out who the driver was that my claim would still be settled, it would just take longer.

I hung up feeling overwhelmed and looked over at the clock. I knew Bucky was probably in training but I just had to vent. I texted him everything the agent had told me and was surprised when he immediately responded back.

Bucky: So they don't know who was driving the truck that hit you? The driver just vanished?

Eden: Yeah, can you believe that? Apparently we just have to wait for the fingerprints to be processed to find out anything.

Bucky: I have to go Eden. I'll be home in a few hours. We need to talk.

_**Oh shit, that doesn't sound good.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I reread the message Eden had sent me about her car accident, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_**HYDRA could have tracked me down after the mission. They could be behind her accident. They could be out to hurt her. What am I supposed to do? If they realize she means something to me, they might kill her. If I leave her, they still might kill her. SHIT!**_

I let the two recruits I was working with finish their target practice and then I dismissed them. Roland came up and shook my hand before leaving. He was young, only about 22, but very bright...he was a pretty good shot with a gun but had no hand to hand combat training. Christine was 25 and a natural…she caught on very quickly as we were sparring. She was strong and had good reflexes…with the right training she would make an excellent agent. She came up to me after Roland had left, "Sergeant Barnes?" she asked.

"Yes?" I replied, quickly throwing my towel back in my duffel bag. I needed to find Steve and talk to him…I had to know if HYDRA was behind Eden's accident.

"Do you have anything to do right now? I'd like to try some of those moves again that you were showing me" she said, looking at me intently.

_**Wow, she's pretty dedicated. **_

"Not today, I'm pretty tired, you did a good job in their earlier" I responded.

She smiled wide, "Thank you sir…well if you're too tired, would you want to get some lunch…we could discuss some of those techniques"

"Maybe some other time, I need to find Captain Rogers. I'll see you tomorrow Christine" I grabbed my bag and headed to the elevator.

I heard her call back, "Sure thing, another time"

I found Steve upstairs taking to Agent Hill and I quickly pulled him aside and explained to him what Eden had told me.

"Bucky, let's not make any assumptions. We've been monitoring all HYDRA activity; there are no operatives anywhere near the city. It's highly unlikely they would concern themselves with Eden. Besides, if they wanted her dead Bucky, they would have attempted it again by now. It's been a week since her accident."

"What if it was them? I could never forgive myself if something happened to her Steve? I need to keep her safe…you know the only reason they would come after her would be to get me, they want their pet back…The Winter Soldier" I insisted.

He eyed me suspiciously, "What are you thinking of doing Bucky?"

"Whatever is necessary!"

"Bucky, what does that mean?" he asked again.

"I think I'm going to break up with her Steve. If she stays with me, she could get hurt. I was selfish to even let it go this far between us knowing that this could possibly happen."

He eyes got wide, "Bucky, no! Eden is the best thing you have going for you right now. I'm begging you to not be hasty…don't ruin things with her. Tell her what you're worried about, tell her you want to cool things down for a while, but for God sakes don't break up with her…she would be devastated. Do you want to be the cause of that?"

_**I'd rather her be devastated than dead.**_

I hesitated, "Fine, I'll tell her that I think we should cool things off for a while…we need time away from each other"

He sighed, "Bucky, you better be sure about this. Couldn't you just wait until they get the fingerprints back? I could call in some favors and get them done quicker."

"Please do that…in the meantime though, I would rather get her out of harm's way. I have to go…I told her I wanted to talk to her"

Steve patted me on the back before I left and said he hoped everything worked out. I made my way back to her apartment and saw she was already sitting on the couch waiting for me when I walked in.

She looked up anxiously when I walked in, "Bucky, what's wrong? You said you wanted to talk"

I sat on the couch across from her and told her my fears about HYDRA. She shook her head the entire time, a shocked look on her face.

"Bucky that is preposterous. It was probably just some teenagers that stole a truck and took it for a joyride." She said, reaching for my hand.

I jerked it away, trying to ignore the look of hurt on her face, "What if it wasn't? I don't want anything to happen to you Eden"

"Bucky, nothing is going to happen to me…and besides, I have you to protect me. Please stop worrying"

"No Eden" I said loudly, the fear of losing her was making me angry, "I love you but I won't let you get hurt because of me"

She had her head down, "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to stay at Steve's…until we know for sure. If HYDRA is after the Winter Soldier, I won't have them finding me here and possibly putting you in danger"

I hated that I was the cause of the look on her face...a single tear fell down her face, "Is it that easy for you to just walk away from me…from us?"

"Eden…."

She interrupted me before I could finish, "No Bucky, you listen to me…I knew what I was getting into before I chose to start a relationship with you. Remember? I knew about the Winter Soldier and I still chose you. I know you feel like you're doing what you have to in order to keep me safe but you're wrong and I'm really pissed off about it. So, you go ahead and run off to Steve's if you feel like that is what you need to do. I'll still be here when you realize how much of an idiot you're being"

I tried to reach out to her and grab her hand but she pulled away from me. I sat there in silence for several minutes before finally getting up and making my way to the spare bedroom to gather my duffel bag of clothes I had stored there.

When I came back out of the living room, she was still on the couch where I had left her.

_**You are such an asshole Barnes. NO! I'm doing this to keep her safe.**_

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up…her eyes were red and she had the saddest look on her face. I stuck my hand out and she finally took it….I pulled her tightly to me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed like that for several moments before I finally had to let go…I had to get out of there before I changed my mind. I picked up my duffel bag and started towards the door. I opened it and was about to step out when she called my name. When I turned around she threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine, I dropped my bag and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She clung to me like her life depended on it, hungrily kissing me and God help me, I kissed her back. When she finally pulled way, she whispered in my ear, "You're an asshole Barnes…but I'll still be right here when you realize it…because I love you and you're worth fighting for" She tried to fake a smile but I could see the hurt in her eyes…because of me.

I picked up my bag again and headed out the door. Without turning around to face her, I whispered, "I love you too Eden"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please let me know what you guys think so far. I love to read the comments. As always, thanks for reading!**

**Ecorley**


	46. Chapter 46

Walking down that hallway knowing I was leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I doubted myself and the actions I was taking with each step I took away from her apartment. I sulked back over to Steve's building and up the stairs to his apartment. I heard a feminine giggle as I put my key in and opened the door. Steve and Brooke were sitting on the couch next to each other, watching something on the television…they both looked up at me as I walked through the door. Steve shook his head; he knew what I had done. Brooke had a confused look on her face but the sound of her phone ringing distracted her before she could sort it all out. I watched as she reached for it…she glanced up at me when she saw who was calling. I watched Brooke's face as she spoke on the phone, listening to her side of the conversation.

"Hey Eden! Wait sweetie, I can't understand you" Brooke's eyes narrowed in on me angrily "Just stop crying and breathe…" she turned away from me and lowered her voice but I could still hear what she was saying. "Eden, I'm right next door at Steve's….I'll be there in just a minute…No Eden! I'm coming over now….cut that shit out Eden…you know that's not true" She threw a disgusted look over her shoulder and stomped out of the living room until I couldn't hear the conversation anymore.

_**I really fucked this up. **_

Steve walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I flinched away. I didn't want his comfort…I wanted to feel this pain, I needed to feel like shit right now for what I had done.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Brooke yell, angrily stomping back into the living room. She walked over to me and got right in my face, "You fucking piece of shit! She's hysterical! I could barely understand what she was saying because she was crying so damn hard. Do you want to know what she just said to me? She thinks there is something wrong with her…first Michael and now Bucky…those were her exact words you dick. This is the same shit that happened when he cheated on her…she feels like this is somehow her fault."

"I explained to her…it's not…it's not her….you have to make her understand…" I was stuttering, unable to get the words out.

_**I told her that it had nothing to do with her…I just want to keep her safe. **_

"She said you promised her you would never leave her" she spit out.

Steve stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder, "Brooke, he did it to keep her safe"

She glanced over at him, "So, you knew what he was planning to do?"

He nodded guiltily, "He talked to me about it…I don't necessarily agree with it but I can understand how he feels. I would never want to be the cause of something bad to happen to someone I cared about"

She took a step away from me and lowered her head for several moments, letting out a deep breath, "I get why you did it Bucky" she finally said, looking back up.

I think Steve and I were both equally surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Don't get me wrong, I still think you're a fucking idiot. You have no proof whatsoever that HYDRA was the cause of her accident. But I do respect the fact that you're doing this to keep her safe. You didn't know how Eden was before Michael…what he did destroyed a part of her. She finally seemed to be getting back to her old self…all because of you. I hope for her sake…for both your sakes…that you're wrong about the accident."

I nodded my head, swallowing the lump in my throat, "I hope your right Brooke, I really do. I love her. I just want to keep her safe"

I kept repeating those words over and over In my head…to convince myself I had done the right thing.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "I know you do…which is why I'm not kicking your fucking ass right now"

She turned to Steve and gave him a quick hug, "You're on my shit list for not warning me about what he was going to do"

Steve started to say something but she put her hands up to silence him, "You take me out for that coffee and I'll consider marking your name off"

With a sigh, she grabbed her purse, "Well, if you need me, I'll be over at Eden's…cleaning up this big fucking mess"

As she walked by me, she said quietly, "Don't worry Bucky, I'll take care of her for you…for now"

Once she was gone, Steve tried to talk to me but I wasn't having any of it. "Just go away Steve, I want to be alone" I sat down on the couch and lowered my face into my hands.

"Bucky…."

He jumped when I slammed my fist down on the coffee table loudly, "No Steve!"

I heard him sigh and turn to leave, heading in the direction of his bedroom. I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes, remembering every word Brooke had said.

"_**he destroyed a part of her" Please God, don't let me be the cause of that happening. **_

"_**she thinks there is something wrong with her" She's absolutely perfect, how could she think that?**_

The longer I thought about it, the more I realized I had made a terrible mistake. Eden had said it herself, if she was in danger, who better to protect her then me. I knew I needed to let her calm down; Brooke was over there right now talking with her. First thing tomorrow morning, I would go over there and tell her I was the biggest fucking idiot ever. I only hoped she would forgive me. Satisfied with my decision, I lay back on the couch and fell asleep.

That night, for the first time since the failed mission, I had a nightmare, the worst one I had ever experienced.

_I was standing in a cemetery, surrounded by people dressed in black. I could feel the cold rain falling on me. I looked around and noticed Steve standing several feet away from me, his back turned. I made my way through the crowd, hearing some of them sobbing in anguish. When I reached Steve, he was staring down at a headstone, shaking his head sadly. _

"_Why didn't you protect her? She loved you." he turned to ask me._

_I looked down to see what he was staring at._

"_NO!" I screamed falling to my knees, running my hands down the headstone, tracing the words with my fingers._

**In Loving Memory**

**Of**

**Eden Page**

"**If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever"**

_I looked up at Steve, "I did love her"_

_He shook his head again, "If you had loved her, you would have stayed away…she would have been safe"_

"_How did this happen?" I screamed, grabbing him roughly and shaking him, "Who did this to her?"_

_He turned and pointed behind me….when I turned around I was no longer in the cemetery. I was standing in the hallway outside of Eden's apartment. The door was opened slightly and I could hear her inside crying softly, "Please don't"_

_I pushed through the door and ran inside to see her facing me, a look of terror in her eyes. _

"_Help me Bucky" she screamed. _

_The knife being held at her throat dug into the soft skin of her neck, causing a trickle of blood to slowly slide down. _

_I looked up in anger to see who the hand holding the knife belonged to, "No, that's not possible, get away from her!"_

_The Winter Soldier stood behind her, metal arm tightening around her waist. I could only see his eyes, cold and uncaring. _

_I stepped forward when I saw him remove his metal arm from around her waist and use it to yank her hair back, exposing her neck. I screamed when I saw him draw the knife across her neck, the blood running down the front of her shirt. He released her and stepped back as she slid to the floor, her hands coming up to her throat. I fell down beside her, pulling her into my lap. _

_She was choking on her own blood, I could hear it gurgling as I pulled her into my arms. She reached out and touched my face with her blood stained fingers, "I love you" When her eyes finally closed, I let out a guttural scream._

"Bucky! Wake up!" I felt a hand slap me hard across the face. I sat up quickly, reaching my arm out to wrap my fingers around the neck of my assailant. I opened my eyes and saw my hand was squeezing Steve's throat. I released him instantly and stood up from the couch. I was covered in sweat and could feel my heart racing in my chest.

"I'm sorry" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"It's okay Buck…it's okay" he said coughing. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No" I left it at that.

Steve was smart enough not to push and got up from the couch and walked over to me, patting me on the back. I heard him make his way to the bedroom and close the door behind him.

I looked at the clock on my phone.

5:30am

There was no going back to sleep after that…the nightmare had been so real. I noticed I had a text message…it must have come after I had fallen asleep. I clicked on it to read the message.

Eden: I'm hoping that you have had time to think more on the decision you made earlier. Bucky I can't lose you. Please reconsider. At least come back and stay here in my spare bedroom. If you don't want to be in a relationship with me, that's fine. But I can't stand the thought of you not being here, not being close to me. Please think about it. I love you.

I read the message again and then deleted it before laying my phone back down. I had reconsidered my decision before going to sleep but now….after that nightmare…I realized I had made the right decision the first time around. I had to stay away from her….even if HYDRA wasn't behind the accident…I had to protect her from them and from me.


	47. Chapter 47

Once Bucky had closed the door behind him, I sunk down on the couch too stunned to do anything but listen to my heart pounding in my chest.

_**He's gone…he promised me he would never leave me again and now he is gone.**_

He said he was going to stay at Steve's just until he was sure it wasn't HYDRA that caused my accident…to keep me safe…to protect me. I had never felt in danger so I didn't feel any safer now than I did 10 minutes ago. I only felt completely alone and abandoned by the only man I had really ever loved.

I sat there for several moments, willing the tears not to fall. Sheer willpower was not going to stop the flood of tears that were threatening to come. It started as a tightening in my chest and I tried to swallow that lump forming in my throat…it was useless; I could feel myself coming undone. I reached for my cell phone sitting on the side table and dialed Brooke's number…she had been there for me after Michael and I knew she would be there for me now.

"Hey Eden!" she said brightly after a few rings. Her happy tone caused the tears to finally overflow and slide down my cheeks. I tried to get the words out. I tried to tell her what had happened, but only sobbing came out between my gasps for breath.

"Wait sweetie, I can't understand you…just stop crying and breathe" she said, her voice suddenly void of its previous happy tone.

I finally managed to get a few words out, "Bucky…he…he left"

Her voice lowered, "Eden, I'm right next door at Steve's. I'll be there in just a minute"

_**Oh God, I hope Bucky isn't there right now…that's probably why she lowered her voice. Now he knows how pathetic I am. First Michael left me and now Bucky.**_

_**No! Bucky said he was doing this to protect…to keep me safe.**_

My heart was telling me that what Bucky had said to me was the truth. He honestly thought that doing this would keep me safe. But another voice inside my head was telling me that Bucky left because he wanted to…because he had tired of me, just like Michael.

Brooke and Steve must have been spending some time together. I suddenly felt guilty and selfish for calling her…why shouldn't she have some happiness?

"Brooke you should stay there with Steve. You can come by another time, I'll be fine" I stuttered.

"No Eden, I'm coming over now" she insisted.

"I don't want to ruin your night…I shouldn't have called you. I'm being a terrible friend, calling you in the middle of the night and expecting you to drop everything"

"Cut that shit out Eden. You know that's not true" she said, angrily…a few seconds passed; I could tell she was walking somewhere, probably into another room, "Tell me what happened"

I tried to get the words out…tried to tell her what Bucky had said about how he wanted to protect me, but the panic was setting in and I started to sob again, "He said…it was…for my protection…he left me Brooke…first Michael and now Bucky"

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you…what is Bucky trying to protect you from?" she asked curiously.

I told her about what the insurance agent had said to me and what Bucky had told me when he came home. She listened silently, not interrupting me once.

"He promised he would never leave me Brooke…he promised. What's wrong with me Brooke? Why do they keep leaving me?" I was hysterical at this point, only incomprehensible words came from my mouth.

"Eden, I'll be there in five minutes and I don't want to hear a damn word about it" she said before hanging up on me.

I sat on my couch with my face buried in my pillow. True to her word, Brooke showed up about 5 minutes later. She sat on the couch next to me, patting my back as I cried my eyes out. She spent the next 3 hours comforting me, assuring me that Bucky didn't leave me because he wanted to, that it wasn't me. She was being surprisingly forgiving of Bucky…and it made me love her all the more. I don't know how I would have felt hearing her say awful things about him…I loved him.

Eventually I calmed down enough and she hugged me tightly before leaving, "Bucky will come to his senses Eden…everything will be fine once those fingerprints come back. He'll come over here and beg for your forgiveness for being a big fucking idiot"

I had smiled at her and walked her to the door. She turned to me, "Get some sleep Eden…call me if you need me"

Once I locked my front door, I headed into my bedroom to change into my night clothes. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy and my nose was red from crying. I climbed into the bed and turned to face the side of the bed that Bucky had always slept on. I reached my hand over and rubbed the empty space next to me.

_**I can't lose him. First thing in the morning, I'm calling someone to see about getting those fingerprints processed quicker.**_

I picked up my phone and found his name…It took several tries to type out exactly what I wanted to say to him.

Eden: I'm hoping that you have had time to think more on the decision you made earlier. Bucky I can't lose you. Please reconsider. At least come back and stay here in my spare bedroom. If you don't want to be in a relationship with me, that's fine. But I can't stand the thought of you not being here, not being close to me. Please think about it. I love you.

I sat my phone down, hoping he would text me back quickly or better yet, show up at my door and scoop me up in his arms, telling me how much of a fool he had been. An hour later, neither of those things had happened and I fell asleep, unable to cry any more tears.

Bucky never responded to my text message that night, or any text message that I sent after that. I sent two or three a day…mostly just to say that I missed him and that I loved him. The day after he left me, I called the police station and demanded to talk to someone…they took my name and number down but I never received a call back. It was frustrating and I threw myself into my work to keep myself distracted.

I spent 12 straight hours working that first day, client after client…trying to dull the ache I felt deep inside…trying to distract myself. It was 7:00pm by the time I finally closed my laptop that night. I hadn't eaten anything all day but when I went to the kitchen to open the fridge, nothing seemed appetizing. I looked around my apartment, trying to figure out what to do. I walked over to my window, the one facing the park, and gazed out.

_**I might as well go running…maybe I'll run into him.**_

I changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and slipped on my running shoes. I didn't grab a sweater though…I knew it was cold outside but I felt like running hard and I knew before long I would be sweating hard too. I crossed the street and headed out to the park, stopping to stare at the park bench where I met Bucky before setting off. I ran faster than I had ever run before. When I felt like I couldn't run anymore I would think of Bucky and push myself even further. He was worried I needed protection, well, I would show him. I would get into the best shape of my life…I would learn to take care of myself.

I ran 6 laps before I absolutely knew I couldn't run one more step. I sat on the bench once I was done, looking out into the park. I thought back to that night I had met him…the way he had sat back and listened to me babble on and on. I remembered how it felt when he scooped me up in his arms and carried me home. Each memory weighed heavy on my heart and before I knew it, I was crying again. I had cooled off from my run and I began to shiver from the cold…even then, I stayed there on that bench. The longer I sat there, the more I began to feel that someone was watching me. I looked around the park and didn't notice anyone nearby…in fact, there seemed to be no one on the street. I looked down at my watch and was surprised to see it was 11:30.

I shook off the unsettling feeling and finally tried to sit up. My legs felt shaky and I was sore but the physical pain was easier to deal with then the pain in my heart. I couldn't believe I had been out there for nearly 4 hours. I limped my way home and back up to my apartment. I went straight into my bedroom, kicking my shoes off on the way and crawled into bed. I texted Bucky before I fell asleep and told him I loved him. My message went unanswered.

The second day was exactly the same routine. I worked hour after hour trying to keep my mind off of him; it seemed to help a little. By 8:30pm I knew I needed to stop, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten so I made my way into the kitchen. I had to force myself to eat a banana, not enjoying it but knowing I needed to get something in my stomach. I put on some workout clothes and slipped on my shoes. I ran…around and around the park I went, pushing myself beyond my limit. 10 laps later I collapsed on the ground about 15 feet from the bench. I just sat there, trying to catch my breath, willing my weak ass to get up. It took every bit of strength I had to lift myself up off the ground and make my way home. My body was sore and I soaked in the tub for a long time that night. When I got out I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked haggard…dark circles under my eyes and pale skin. Those 10 pounds I had gained were gone…I knew I needed to force myself to eat more. Sleep that night did not come easily. When I woke up the next morning, I had the worst pain in my legs.

_**You're pushing yourself too hard Eden.**_

I lay in bed for a long time thinking about Bucky. I had to see him…I had to make him talk to me. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Steve.

Eden: Can we meet today?

Steve: Sure, what time?

Eden: Whenever you're free

Steve: How about we meet for lunch? The diner on the corner at noon?

Eden: I'll see you then.

Noon couldn't come fast enough. I did some work that morning and then took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked to the diner and saw Steve had already arrived and gotten a table. His eyes widened when he saw me and he immediately stood up and wrapped me in a tight hug. I knew why he looked surprised…it had only been a few days but I had lost quite a bit of weight…who knew a broken heart was the secret to losing those last 10 pounds?

I clung to him and he kept his arms around me until I finally pulled away. I sat down across from him and he smiled sadly at me.

"How are you? You look…."

"I know how I look Steve….I've been having a rough time." I replied, avoiding his gaze, "How's Bucky?"

Steve sighed, "He misses you…when he finishes with his trainees he comes home and mopes around the apartment. The last two nights he has left and disappeared for hours…I don't know where he goes"

"He won't answer my texts Steve. I can't keep doing this, I know it sounds dramatic but I'm lost without him. I need to see him" I said.

A waitress suddenly appeared and asked what we wanted to drink….Steve went ahead and ordered his usual Sprite and a hamburger and fries. When she turned to me, I ordered water and nothing else. Steve looked up at me, concern in his eyes, "When's the last time you ate Eden?"

I shook my head absentmindedly, "I don't know…Steve, please, will you help me? Just get me in front of him, that's all I'm asking"

"Eden, I've tried to talk to him…tried to encourage him to call you or go see you. He refuses…he gets really angry and stomps off"

"Then take me to him…take me to the SHIELD training center so I can talk to him. Please" I begged.

He looked unsure for a second but then he nodded and smiled at me, "Okay, I'll take you with me tomorrow to see him"

I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Thank you Steve…you are the best. Can you do one more thing for me? The police are taking their sweet time with those fingerprints…that could solve this whole problem. I've tried calling but it doesn't help. Do you know anyone?"

"I've tried calling myself too. I do have someone that owes me a favor though, I'll call him as soon as I leave here and see what he can do" he promised.

Steve's food arrived then and he ate as we chatted. He kept trying to offer me some food but I couldn't eat. We talked about Brooke and about how she had come over that night to watch a movie with him before being interrupted by Bucky showing up. He was planning on taking her out for coffee that night. He asked me what I had been doing the last few nights and I told him.

"Eden, you can't push yourself too hard…what are you trying to prove?" he asked, concerned.

I shrugged, "Maybe if I get in better shape, I can prove to Bucky that I can take care of myself…shit Steve, I don't know"

He kept trying to convince me to take it easy. Once he was done eating, we walked outside together and he hugged me tightly.

"Meet me by my car tomorrow at 11:00 and I'll drive you over. I'll get you in the building and then you're on your own okay?" he said.

"Okay, thank you again Steve" I stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek before turning and walking away.

I spent the rest of the day working and then at 9:00 I set out for my run. Lap after lap I ran until I finally I had gone around 12 times…when I made it back to the bench, I laid down and stared up at the starry sky.

_**Tomorrow is your chance Eden. You have to make him understand. **_

That night I slept a little better knowing that I would get to see him the next day. At 11:00 am sharp I met Steve by his car. He had a big grin on his face when I walked up.

"Hey Eden, I have good news!" he said, sweeping me up into a hug.

"What" I asked.

"My friend is running the prints for me, we should know something by tonight" he said.

"Thank God, that will prove to Bucky it wasn't HYDRA and we can put this mess behind us" I said with relief, opening the car door to slide in next to Steve.

I chatted with him as he drove us to the SHIELD building. When we arrived, he escorted me to the training room that Director Fury had established for Bucky and his trainees. Steve pointed a door that led to a workout area where Bucky was currently at, sparring with his 2 trainees. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "Good Luck"

I stared at the door for a few seconds before I walked through it. I closed the door quietly behind me…the room was dark except for a lighted area above the mats where Bucky now stood facing a pretty brown haired woman who I assumed was one of his students. Another person, a man, stood off to the side watching them spar. From my position I knew they couldn't really see me so I watched them. I could hear Bucky tell the girl to attack him. She circled him with a smile on her face.

_**I really don't like the way she is looking at him….shut it Eden! **_

She lunged for him and threw some blows, never even getting close to Bucky. I had never seen him really fight before but he was amazing. His reflexes were quick and he fought with such force. They moved around the mat quickly, ducking and dodging each other's blows. I moved closer to get a better look and accidently kicked a weight bench. Bucky heard and glanced in my direction but didn't get a chance to see me. The woman used the distraction to get the best of him. She swept his legs out from under him and was on top of him, straddling his waist, her arm frozen above his head, ready to punch. She smiled down at him and I heard him tell her, "Good job Christine" She moved to lower her arm and I saw Bucky roll her over on the mat and cover her body with his, his metal arm raised above his head to strike. "You have to stay on guard though…don't get too cocky just because you think you've won"

I couldn't silence the gasp that had already escaped my lips when I saw him on top of her. He glanced in the direction I was standing. I wasn't sure if he could see me but I had a sudden sick feeling in my stomach from seeing him so close to her. I backed up slowly, nearly tripping over a dumbbell. I rushed for the door and threw it open, turning around one last time to see him before I left. The sudden light from the hallway must have allowed him to see who it was fleeing from the room. I saw the look on his face and heard him call my name out.

I stumbled out into the hallway, letting the door close behind me and walked quickly back the way I had come from.

_**Why are you leaving you idiot? It wasn't like he was having sex with her…they were sparring. He was teaching her to fight. Stop running you fool.**_

I stopped and slumped against a wall, leaning over to put my head down between my legs, willing the nauseous feeling in my stomach to go away. It wasn't like I was going to throw up anyway; I hadn't eaten anything the last couple of days except that banana. I heard a door slam open and footsteps in the hallway making their way towards me. I didn't look up, I couldn't. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was him.

"Eden" he said quietly.

I painfully stood up and faced him…he stared at me, looking me up and down but not moving any closer towards me. "What happened to you?" he said, almost in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've had a rough couple of days…I needed to see you."

I suddenly heard voices down the hallway, coming closer to us. He moved forward and grabbed me by the arm, leading me through a door a little further down the hallway. The room was dimly lit and I could see it was some sort of weapons area, there were guns and knives mounted on the walls.

He closed the door behind us and leaned up against it to face me…just staring at me. He was wearing black pants and a tight black shirt. His hair was pulled back to expose that beautiful jaw line.

"That was one of your trainees?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes" he said.

"She seems like a good fighter….and she's pretty" I said, lowering my head to stare at my hands.

He sighed, "Eden….what you saw….we were only sparring."

I nodded, not looking up at him...I couldn't help it. She was pretty and I was jealous….she had been allowed to see and touch him whereas I had been denied even a simple text message the last couple of days…it suddenly made me very angry.

"Right I get it…I completely understand. That must be why you've been too busy to return my text messages" I said angrily.

"Eden, you know why I didn't respond….I'm trying to protect you" he said moving forward.

"Well Steve got a friend of his to run the prints; we should know something by tonight?" I retorted.

He seemed to think about what I said before replying, "You shouldn't be here…you need to go"

"Did you hear what I said Bucky? This will all be resolved by tonight"

"Eden….even if the fingerprints come back as not being someone from HYDRA….I still don't know if….if we should go back to how it was" he finally said.

_**Oh God, he is tired of me.**_

He must have saw the look in my eyes because he shook his head at me and stepped closer, "Don't you dare think it's because I don't love you Eden because I do. These last two days have been hell for me. I've started having nightmares again, terrible ones…all about you getting hurt. I've been watching you the last few nights when you went running. Do you know how hard it was not to come over to you? You've been running yourself ragged each night and I've been dying inside watching you hurt yourself. I've almost texted you a hundred times…almost came to your apartment a hundred times. I've missed you. All I want is to keep you safe Eden. Dammit, I love you. " he finally stopped talking; his chest was heaving up and down.

I didn't respond….I just stared at him in shock. He seemed to be having some internal struggle. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

He stepped forward until he was right in front of me…I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I just stood looking up into those blue eyes.

"Fuck it" he said, wrapping one arm around my waist as he leaned down. He kissed me like he might never be able to do it again. I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him. He moved his lips across mine and I let out a moan of pleasure.

_**Thank God. Oh how I missed this.**_

He pulled away breathless, "I love you" he said again before letting his lips crash back down on mine, moving expertly across my mouth. I felt his hands pick me up and set me down on the table against the wall. His lips left mine and he was staring down at me hungrily. I reached forward, letting my hands rub down his chest. I slipped one hand under his shirt, relishing the way his skin felt against the tips of my fingers. I let my fingers slide down to the button of his jeans, fumbling with it. He shivered with pleasure but stopped me, "Not here" he said hoarsely. I tried to smack his hand away but he chuckled, "Seriously Eden, not here" I tore my gaze away from his chest to look at his face. My heart soared when I saw that damn sexy smirk on his face.

"Tonight, I promise" he said, leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips, "Go home. I need to finish up here and then I'll come over"


	48. Chapter 48

The last few days away from Eden had been the worst days I had experienced since my time as the Winter Soldier. The day after I had that terrible nightmare was spent focusing entirely on my trainees in an attempt to keep my mind off how shitty I felt. Roland was an excellent student. On the second day, I realized he was actually listening to what I was telling him and making adjustments. When we got on the mat and started to fight, he would watch attentively as I showed him how to stand and how to move. By the end of that day, I already noticed a vast improvement in his technique. I knew with more practice, I could make him great.

I also realized on the second day that I may have misjudged Christine. She was almost too intense and fought too hard. When we would get on the mat, she would give me everything she had. I couldn't deny she was a good fighter; the problem was that she knew it and was cocky about it. That attitude led me to win each and every time. I constantly felt her eyes on me, watching every move I made…it kept me on edge and rubbed me the wrong way for some reason. I tried to ignore it because I was supposed to be her teacher and it was my job to make sure she was prepared.

When our time was up that day, Roland once again came up to me and shook my hand. Christine strolled up to me once he left and asked if I would mind spending a little one on one time with her. The sly smile on her face made me instantly uncomfortable…it reminded me of that terrible waitress from the restaurant.

_**Shit! I don't need this right now.**_

"I think you've had enough practice for today" I said as I grabbed my bag and zipped it up, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Well, then how about that lunch I mentioned yesterday? She asked.

I didn't want to give her any reason to think that I was interested in being anything more than her instructor. "No thank you Christine. I don't believe it is appropriate to socialize with my trainees. I'll see you tomorrow" I said curtly, throwing my bag over my shoulder to leave her standing there.

When I got back to Steve's apartment I sat on the couch and looked at the text message Eden had sent me while I was at work.

Eden: I miss you Bucky. Please don't do this. I love you.

I stared at that message for a long time, debating on whether I should send something back. I finally laid my phone down on the coffee table and turned on the TV, trying to distract myself. Steve came home a couple of hours later to find me still sitting there, not really watching the TV, just staring at it.

He sat down beside me and I heard him sigh, "Why don't you just call her Bucky?"

"You know I can't do that Steve. I'm doing this to protect her, it's for her own good" I said, closing my fist tightly.

"Bucky….you've been away from her one night and the nightmares have already started…don't you think…"

My fist connected hard with the table, "No Steve, just drop it!" I got off the couch, grabbed my phone and stormed out of the apartment. I crossed the street and made my way into the park. There was a young couple sitting on the bench where I had met Eden only a few weeks ago. I kept walking…passing the jogging path and going deeper into the park itself. I found a bench underneath a tree where I could see everything….people running along the path, kids playing on the playground, and even that bench where I had met Eden. I watched the couple who had occupied it get up and leave as the sun started going down and still I sat there.

I was surprised when I saw Eden walking across the street towards the park…I knew she couldn't see me so I sat there and watched her. She walked past our bench and stopped to stare a moment before she started running. My eyes never left her body, even when she ran out of view I sat there, waiting for her to make her way around the park and back into my sight. I could see that she was pushing herself hard, running lap after lap. After her 6th time around she finally stopped and took a seat on the bench. She sat there for a long time, staring into the night.

It felt like someone had kicked me in the gut when I saw her reach up to brush a single tear from her cheek. The more tears that fell, the more I felt like a complete asshole.

_**What are you doing Bucky? Go to her!**_

Even from a distance, I could tell she was shivering. It was cold outside and she was only wearing a thin t-shirt and no sweater. I thought back to the night I had taken my shirt off and given it to her to keep her warm. She sat on that bench, trembling from the cold but too damned stubborn to leave.

_**Why doesn't she leave? If she doesn't go inside this moment I'm going over there. Please get up Eden!**_

Part of me hoped she didn't move so I could have an excuse to get up and walk over there…the other part just wished she would get up and go home. I knew if I went to her, I would never be able to leave again. Walking away the first time had been hard enough; I would never make it a second time. She suddenly started looking around the park, like she was searching for someone. I observed her look down at her watch and then shake her head. She rose slowly from the bench, obviously in pain, and limped back across the street to her apartment building. I stayed there, watching her building from the park. Several minutes passed before a dim light appeared in her bedroom window, probably from her lamp. It was on for only a few minutes before the window went dark again. I jumped when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see the message.

Eden: I love you Bucky and miss you.

I glanced up at her darkened windows before shoving the phone back into my pocket to trudge my way back to Steve's apartment. I lay on the couch that night, unable to sleep. I kept picking up my phone to text her and then laying it back down, unable to press send. At one point, I go up off the couch and got completely dressed, determined to make my way over to her apartment and tell her I had been an idiot to leave. I made it all the way down the stairs before I stopped myself and turned back around.

The next day was just as bad as the previous one. During one of my session with Roland on the mat, I let my emotions get the best of me and I got into it too much. He kept blocking my punches and was doing a good job of it until I swept his feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the mat hard. I was on him in a second, fist raised above my head, ready to strike out at him. I realized what I was doing and took a deep breath before I lowered my fist and stood up. He laid there trying to catch his breath as I reached my hand out to help him up. I apologized and he nodded his acceptance but I knew I needed to calm down….we didn't spar the rest of the day. I showed him some techniques on fighting with knives while Christine did some target practice.

I went out to the park that night and sat in the same spot, waiting on her…needing to see her, even if it was only from a distance. After almost two hours of waiting, I started to rise from the hidden bench, disappointed that she hadn't shown. I sat back down quickly when I saw her dashing across the street. I looked down at my watch…it was 9:00, much too late for a woman to be out by herself running in the dark. I wanted to walk over there and ask her what the hell she was doing running so late at night. Didn't' she know what kind of monsters lurked in the night?

_**And here I am, lurking in the dark. A monster!**_

I just knew she was going to stop about her 6th lap, but she just kept going. Why was she pushing herself so hard? When she started her 10th lap, I made up my mind…if she tried to run around that damn park one more time I was going to stop her. I watched as she came back into view…she looked completely exhausted but seemed to be heading to the bench. She didn't make it before she collapsed on the ground. I waited a few moments before I stood up from the bench…seeing her on the ground was too much. Before I had taken one step, I saw her pull herself up and struggle to stand. She once again limped from the park and across the street to her building.

The light in her bedroom came home about 10 minutes later and stayed on for about an hour. I sat in the park on that bench until I finally saw her light go out and stay off. I pulled out my phone and stared at it…sure enough, a moment later the text message appeared.

Eden: I missed you a lot today. I wish you could understand how hard this is for me. I love you.

_**I do understand how hard this is…I'm feeling the same way. **_

I rose from the bench and made my way over to her apartment building. I had to see her…I had to hold her. Up the stairs I went and down the hall to her door….I raised my fist to knock but I couldn't do it. I stood there for several minutes trying to force myself but I just couldn't allow myself to do it.

When I got back to Steve's he was still up, sitting on the couch waiting for me, "Where have you been Bucky?" he asked when I sat down beside him.

"I was out walking" I answered.

He seemed to hesitate before finally asking, "Are you okay Buck? I mean really…please be honest with me. You are my best friend and I'm here to help you man"

I thought about it for a few moments…I had been a dick to Steve the last couple of days and he definitely did not deserve that. I didn't want to lie to him and tell him everything was fine because it wasn't…I wasn't okay.

"I miss her"

He nodded his head and put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't you think it's time to tell her that?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't"

He sighed deeply, "Good night Buck" and then rose from the couch to go to his bedroom. That night I had the same terrible dream as the first night….the blood from her throat pooled on the floor as I held her in my arms and watched her fade away. I woke up myself before the screaming started…I was glad Steve didn't have to come out to stop me this time.

I spent that day with my trainees doing strictly weapons training. We practiced with knives mostly….a weapon I was very comfortable with handling. I could tell Roland had left yesterday and practiced what I had shown him. Today, he looked more comfortable and when we pulled the targets out to throw knives, he did very well.

Christine quickly became frustrated with the knives…this was one thing she didn't have a natural talent for. As time passed and she didn't improve, she asked repeatedly if we could go to the mat and practice fighting. I finally let her and Roland have a shot at fighting each other. The cocky smile on her face was annoying and I could tell Roland felt the same way about it. Before he stepped onto the mat, I went over to him and whispered, "Watch her eyes, she always looks down before she lunges" He turned and smiled before he took his place on the mat.

The first time she tried the move on him he heeded my advice and dodged out of the way. The second time, he used her momentum to push her down on the mat. They went back and forth with each other…Roland held his own against a much more skilled fighter and when our time came to an end he made his way over to shake my hand.

"Very nice job today Roland" I said as he grasped my hand. He smiled up at me, "That you Sergeant Barnes"

I left the room before Christine could make her way over to me…I didn't have the patience today to listen to her ask me to go to lunch with her again.

That night I made my way to the park again around 8:00. It was until an hour later that Eden came out for her run. I noticed how run down she looked…from a distance I could tell her face looked thinner and her clothes hung loosely on her already thin body. I felt my jaw twitch each time she started a new lap…she looked ready to collapse each time she passed in my line of sight. After the 12th damn lap, she finally made her way to the bench and lay down, staring up at the sky. I wanted so bad to go over there and join her…feel her laying in my arms as we looked up at the stars together, but I was too chicken shit to move from that bench.

That night I had another dream…it started out just like the other one.

_I was standing in that same cemetery and it was pouring. People dressed in black stood under umbrellas, weeping. I brushed passed each one as I made my way over to Steve. When I came up beside him he was staring down at the headstone. I finally forced myself to look at it._

**In Loving Memory**

**Of **

**Eden Barnes**

"**Real love stories never have endings"**

_I looked up at Steve and shook my head, "Eden Barnes? Steve, how did this happen?" He stood there staring at me sadly. "Steve, tell me what happened!?" I yelled. He pointed behind me and I turned…the cemetery was gone again. Instead, I stood in Eden's living room. There she sat on the couch in a beautiful white dress with a sad expression on her face. _

"_Eden?" I whispered. _

_She didn't look up at me. I stepped closer and noticed the tears on her face…she was crying. _

_I was so close to her, almost within arm's reach when my body froze…I could move no closer. _

_She looked up at me, into my eyes and begged, "Please don't leave me…I can't live without you"_

_I felt myself being pushed backwards, further away from her. I tried to stop myself…tried to move closer but some unseen force was taking me away from her._

_She reached out her hand, "Please Bucky, I need you"_

_I couldn't move, couldn't scream…I was just frozen. When I reached the hallway, the door slammed shut in front of me. I turned around and was suddenly standing in front of an open casket and Steve was standing next to me. _

_There was Eden…just as beautiful as she was moments earlier; lying inside with her eyes closed…she almost looked as if she was sleeping. _

"_What happened Steve? I don't understand" I said, turning to face him._

_He shook his head sadly at me, "She died of a broken heart"_

It wasn't screaming that woke me up…it was the feeling of wet tears sliding down my cheeks. I sat up quickly, wiping the tears from my face, trying to slow down the racing of my heart.

_**What the hell was that about? Eden Barnes? I like the sound of that….shit Bucky! What the hell are you going to do?**_

That morning I stepped into the training room with the dream still fresh on my mind. I instructed the two of them to do some target practice. I needed to get my head together. After a couple hours of shooting, Christine was getting antsy and kept asking if we could get down to some practice on the mat. I finally gave in and had them put their weapons away and join me on the mat.

Roland stood off to one side as me and Christine faced off. As usually, she fought hard…I watched her eyes and knew when she was about to lunge…the blows she attempted were easily blocked by me. I dodged each blow and threw a few punches myself to test her. She wasn't holding back so I didn't either. A sudden noise off to my left drew my attention away from Christine so I didn't see her attack. I felt her sweep my legs out from under me and I fell back onto the mat. I was surprised when I felt her straddling my lap and she was looking down at me with that sly grin, the same one that floozy waitress had given me.

"Good job Christine" I said brusquely.

I felt her grind her hips into mine. I'm sure she expected some kind of response from me but when nothing happened she started to lower her arm. I immediately flipped her over, covering her body with mine and raised my fist, "You have to stay on guard though…don't get too cocky just because you think you've won"

I saw the anger in her eyes…I hoped she got the message that I wasn't interested.

A sudden gasp drew my attention away from Christine. I looked over at the direction it had come from…I could see someone standing in the dark, not far from the door. They were backing up slowing and nearly fell over a dumbbell that was sitting next to the weight bench. Whoever it was rushed for the door and pulled it open. The light from the hallway illuminated Eden's face as she looked back to glance in my direction, a horrified expression on her face. I realized exactly what she saw…there I was laying on top of another woman.

"Eden" I called out. She ran out and the door closed behind her. I rolled off of Christine and stood up.

"The two of you practice with each other" I demanded as I headed to the door. Once I was in the hallway I headed in the direction of the exit, knowing that's where she was going. She hadn't gone far…when I walked up on her she was slumped over, her head between her knees. I was scared to go closer or even touch her but I forced myself to move towards her. I finally got up the courage to reach out and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Eden"

She stood up slowly and turned to me. Her face was pale and up this close I could see exactly how thin her face had gotten. She had to have lost at least 10 pounds, maybe more.

I was stunned, "What happened to you?"

_**All that damn running she was doing…pushing herself too hard too fast.**_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not waiting for an answer to my first question.

I saw her shrug her shoulders at me, "I've had a rough couple of days…I needed to see you" she responded weakly.

I heard people coming down the hallway…I didn't want them to see Eden, civilians were not supposed to be able to just walk right in…someone had to have escorted her inside the building.

_**Steve!**_

I took her by the arm and directed her into one of the weapons locker my trainees used. I flipped on only one of the light switches, leaving the room dimly lit before I closed the door.

I turned around and leaned against the door to stare at her. Even in her exhausted state, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I kept my hands behind my back to avoid reaching out for her.

She was the one who finally broke the silence, "That was one of your trainees?"

"Yes"

"She seems like a good fighter…and she's pretty?" she lowered her head to look at her hands.

_**Dammit, I can't believe she had to see that. **_

I sighed deeply, trying to find the words to explain myself, "Eden…what you saw…we were only sparring"

She didn't look up at me, just nodded her head…I could see her body tense up. I wasn't sure if she was upset or angry with me…she wouldn't raise her face so I could look into her eyes.

"Right I get it…I completely understand. That must be why you've been too busy to return my text messages.

_**Angry…definitely angry.**_

"Eden, you know why I didn't respond…I'm trying to protect you" I couldn't help it; I moved forward, the need to be closer to her was overwhelming. I was willing myself to step back but my body wasn't obeying.

"Well Steve got a friend of his to run the prints; we should know something by tonight" she shot back.

I had heard what she said…part of me was glad to hear the news. I would feel much better knowing who was responsible for her car accident. The other part of me didn't know if it was going to make a difference. The Winter Soldier was a danger to Eden too and he was standing in front of her right now.

_**You're not the Winter Soldier anymore! Eden makes you better you fool! **_

_**The Winter Soldier will always be here. She will always be in danger!**_

"You shouldn't be here…you need to go" I finally said, feeling the terrible ache in my heart when I spoke the words.

"Did you hear what I said Bucky? This will be resolved by tonight" she said slowly.

I struggled to get my next words out, "Eden…even if the fingerprints come back as not being someone from HYDRA…I still don't know if…if we should go back to how it was"

I saw the look in her eyes…it was the same look she had in my dream when she begged me not to leave her.

I moved closer to her, shaking my head so she could understand, "Don't you dare think it's because I don't love you Eden because I do. These last two days have been hell for me. I've started having nightmares again, terrible ones…all about you getting hurt. I've been watching you the last few nights when you went running. Do you know how hard it was not to come over to you? You've been running yourself ragged each night and I've been dying inside watching you hurt yourself. I've almost texted you a hundred times…almost came to your apartment a hundred times. I've missed you. All I want is to keep you safe Eden. Dammit, I love you."

_**Shit Bucky! You love her…why are you screwing things up with her? She said it herself, if someone is after her, who better to protect her then you. Can you live the rest of your life not being able to touch her or kiss her? Can you live with yourself knowing that you are causing her pain? **_

I opened my mouth to say something…I wasn't sure exactly what that was though. When no words came out, I closed my mouth again. Eden was starting up at me, shocked by my outburst. I stepped closer to her and looked into her beautiful eyes. It had been 4 days since I had been this close to her. All I wanted to do was pick her up and carry her home, straight to the bedroom.

When I caught the whiff of her shampoo, I came completely undone, "Fuck it"

I snaked my arm around her waist and leaned down, finally closing that distance between us. I had missed her so much the last few days and I kissed her desperately. The need got even greater when I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I moved my lips over hers until I was rewarded with a sweet moan that escaped her lips…the sound drove me wild.

I finally had to pull away to get some air, "I love you" I repeated before the need to kiss her overtook me again and I let my lips find hers once more. She had her body pressed against mine and I reached down to pick her up and sit her on the weapons table. I wanted to just look at her, to touch her face and look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I pulled away from her to take her in...I could see a spark in her eyes again, the need in them. She reached her hands out to slide them down my chest and I felt the familiar tightening in my jeans. When I felt her fingers on my bare skin, I nearly pushed her down on the table right then. Her fingers found the button of my jeans and her hands shook as she tried to unsnap them…the shiver of excitement rippled through me.

_**Whoa Bucky! You can't have sex with her in the weapons locker…anyone could walk in…and it's not exactly the most romantic thing. You have a lot of shit to make up for and you need to do this the right way.**_

I reached my hand out to stop her, "Not here"

I smirked when she smacked my hand away and reached for the button again.

_**Damn this woman is perfect!**_

"Seriously Eden, not here" I said laughing. Her face lit up when she looked up at me.

_**There's the Eden I know.**_

I leaned down to kiss her, "Tonight, I promise. Go home. I need to finish up here and then I'll come over"

She nodded her head and hopped off the table. I pulled her into a tight hug before I opened the door cautiously and looked out… I didn't see anyone in the hallway. Before we exited the room, I leaned down one more time to kiss her deeply, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes and I love you too" she replied, sliding her hand to my cheek and caressing my face with the tips of her fingers.

I led her out of the room and to an employee exit. As she walked away from the building, she waved to me once before heading to the street to find a taxi home.

I made my way back to the training room, noticing a little more pep in my step as I went. For the first time in 4 days, I felt like my old self again. Roland and Christine were still going at it and when I walked in I ordered them to stop. I spent the next two hours showing them some blocking moves…Roland did an excellent job and I felt proud of him and the improvement he had made over the week. Our time was finally up and I dismissed them for the day.

I walked over to Roland as he packed up his bag and stuck my hand out to him first. He smiled at me and shook my hand, "Thank you Roland" I said with a smile.

"For what Sergeant Barnes?" he asked.

"For being a good student…have a good weekend." I replied, nodding my head.

I turned to grab my own bag and pack up my stuff, eager to get to Eden's. I felt Christine's eyes on me before she even said a word, "About earlier….who was that?"

"She is none of your concern….let's get one thing straight here Christine, you are the student and I am your instructor…end of story" I said, looking into her eyes so she could see how serious I was at that moment.

She frowned and angrily nodded, "I understand…sir" I watched as she stomped off and grabbed her bag, flinging the door open and slamming it shut.

I turned off the lights and headed out to the street. I hailed a taxi and gave the driver Steve's address. Once he dropped me off and I paid the fare, I ran upstairs to drop off my bag and shower. Once I was in some clean clothes, I headed downstairs. I turned towards Eden's building but an idea popped into my head…instead of heading to her apartment, I turned the opposite direction and started walking. I had something I needed to get before I saw Eden again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay everybody, let me know what you think. I love to get feedback. I hope you guys are enjoying and as always, thanks for reading.**

**ECorley**


	49. Chapter 49

I couldn't help but smile during the entire ride back to my apartment. The memory of that kiss was still fresh on my mind. I hadn't even given it a second thought when I reached for the button of his jeans…even the risk of being caught in the act wasn't enough to stop me. I just knew that I needed to be close to him and that cold metal table was as good a place as any. I had smacked his hand away in frustration when he tried to stop me.

"_**Tonight, I promise"**_

Seeing that sexy smirk on his face and hearing those words from his lips had caused butterflies in my stomach. I had left without a fuss…willing to do just about anything he asked to make him keep his word.

When I reached my building, I headed up to my apartment. I instantly walked into the kitchen and pulled an apple out of the fridge. My appetite had returned and I munched on it happily as I walked around my apartment cleaning up the mess from the last 4 days. Once I started a load of laundry and my bedroom was picked up, I sat on the couch trying to figure out what to do next. I didn't have any clients to work on today. I looked at my watch…it was only 3:00. Bucky didn't give me a set time of when he would come over so I settled in on the couch and turned on the TV.

Every 15 minutes or so I would look from the TV to the clock, checking to see how much time had passed. A few minutes later I would check my phone, just to see if by some possibility I had missed a call or message from him. I decided to text Brooke to update her on what had happened that day. Steve had told me in the car on the way to SHIELD that he had told Brooke he was taking me to see Bucky.

Eden: I saw Bucky today and he is coming over tonight. I think everything is okay between us now.

Brooke: I told you he would realize how much of a fucking idiot he was being. I'm glad I didn't have to kick ass. What are you guys doing tonight?

Eden: Not quite sure and I don't really care. It will be nice just having him here again. What about you, what are you doing tonight?

Brooke: I'm supposed to be meeting Steve at 7:00 for coffee. Coffee! Pssh! Maybe I can convince him to buy me a beer instead. Oh! I almost forgot, do you think you and Bucky can come to the exhibit on Monday? Some new items are going on display and they have to do with Bucky. I thought he might want to see them and I know you've never been before.

Eden: I'll ask him but I'm sure it will be fine. Have fun with Steve!

_**I wonder what the new display items are.**_

I sat my phone back down on the table and started to flip through the channels, looking for anything that might distract me. More and more time passed and I began to get nervous when he still hadn't shown up by 5:30.

_**What if he changed his mind and he isn't coming? What if he stayed late with that pretty trainee of his? No Eden! Bucky wouldn't do that!**_

I got up from my couch and wandered over to window to look out at the park. Bucky had said he had been watching me run the last few nights. I thought back to the first night I had gone out and remembered the feeling I had that someone was out there…that must have been Bucky. It was comforting to know that even when he swore he had to stay away from me to protect me, he still secretly watched over me.

Knock! Knock!

I turned and made my way to the door to look out the peep hole. His back was turned away from the door but I could tell it was Bucky. He turned to look at me with a bright smile on his face when I opened the door. He held a beautiful bouquet of orange lilies in one hand and a bag of Chinese take-out food in the other.

_**Food and flowers, my hero!**_

He was wearing jeans and I could make out a navy blue shirt under the leather jacket he wore. He must have gone home and showered before he came over…his hair still looked slightly damp and he smelled like soap.

He thrust the flowers at me and I took them from his hands and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you, they're beautiful. Is there a reason you knocked instead of using your key?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

He turned to face me, "My hands were full and I couldn't get to my keys…and I wasn't sure if…well, you know….if it was okay for me to just walk in"

I looked up at him as he stood there with that unsure look on his face.

"Bucky, I gave you that key for a reason. It will always okay for you to just walk on in…I asked you to move in with me, remember? I didn't rescind that offer just because you lost your damn mind for a few days" I said with a sly grin.

The unsure look on his face was replaced with a sheepish grin, "Only a for a few days"

He stared at me for a few seconds and the grin disappeared, replaced by a frown and a look of guilt. I shook my head at him and reached up to rub my finger along that pouty lip, "No Bucky, don't do that…don't feel guilty. I know you thought you were doing the right thing"

I took his hand in mine, "Come on, this food smells delicious…let's eat and then we can talk, ok?"

He nodded his head and allowed me to drag him over to the couch. He sat the food down on the coffee table and then followed me into the kitchen. I pulled a vase out from under the sink and arranged the lilies in it until I was satisfied that it looked just right. I stepped back to admire them and felt Bucky come up behind me; he let his hands slide around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes, content for the first time since Monday night.

I heard him whisper in my ear, "I'm so sorry Eden…I just…"

I turned to him and raised my finger to his mouth to shush him, "Stop. You can explain later…right now I'm starving"

I pulled my finger away from his mouth and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Grab something to drink out of the fridge for me" I asked as I reached for some napkins and utensils. We made our way back into the living room. I immediately walked over to the shelf to search for a movie to watch. Bucky had seemed to like The Godfather trilogy so I pulled Goodfellas off the shelf and slid it in before walking back to my bedroom to change. I pulled on my yoga pants and tank top and skipped back into the living room, happy that things were getting back to normal. Bucky was pulling cartons out of the bag and lining them up on the coffee table. He frowned when he looked up at me; the weight I had lost was much more noticeable in these clothes and the look on his face made me regret changing. Bucky had never seen me this way…when he had met me, I was still carrying those 10 pounds I had gained during those two months of snacking in front of the TV.

That guilty look crossed his face again, "I know you were running all week, but that doesn't explain how you lost all that weight so fast"

I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my arms around my waist self-consciously, "I don't know"

He sighed but dropped the subject when he noticed I was uncomfortable. I didn't want him to feel worse than he already did. I sat on the couch next to him and grabbed for a carton of lo mien. I took a single noodle from the carton and sucked it into my mouth before turning to him to smile.

"You'll just have to spend all weekend fattening me up" I said, taking another noodle and dangling it over my mouth.

I heard him chuckle and grab for a carton of fried rice. I pushed play on the remote and snuggled in next to him, taking big forkfuls of lo mien and shoving them into my mouth. Once we were done eating, Bucky let me lay down with my head in his lap as he brushed the fingers of one hand through my hair while the other rested comfortably on my waist. We had about 10 minutes of peace before there was another knock at my door.

I paused the movie and looked up at Bucky before I rose from his lap and headed to the door. I heard him get up and follow me. When I looked out the peep whole I saw Steve standing there...my heart started beating fast.

_**I got so caught up in being with Bucky that I completely forgot Steve was getting the fingerprint results tonight. Oh God, what if it isn't good news? Will Bucky leave again if it turns out it wasn't just some kid joyriding?**_

I turned to look at Bucky and he must have seen the worried expression on my face. He frowned and stepped forward to open the door.

Steve looked slightly surprised when it was Bucky that stood in front of him instead of me, "Hey Buck, can I come in for a second?"

Bucky moved aside to let Steve in, not saying a word to him before he walked back into the living room to take a seat on the couch. I glanced up at Steve and didn't like the look he was giving me.

"Hey Eden" he said quietly "Let's go sit down and talk"

I already felt a small lump forming in my throat as I made my way over to the couch. Steve followed behind me and sat in the chair next to the couch.

We sat in silence for several uncomfortable seconds. It was Bucky who finally spoke first, "Tell us" he said, looking up at Steve.

He cleared his throat, "Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is that the fingerprints didn't come up as any of the known members of HYDRA" he said.

I looked over at Bucky hoping to see a smile on his face…he was completely expressionless.

"Go on" he said to Steve.

Steve looked at me uncomfortably, "The bad news is that the fingerprints didn't come up at all Eden. Whoever it was that stole that truck, they weren't in any database."

He turned to Bucky, "That doesn't mean it was some secret HYDRA assasin that we've never heard of before…it could have been some underage kid who's has never been fingerprinted"

Bucky nodded, "Thanks for calling in the favor and finding out what you could Steve"

Steve stood up, "Not a problem, I need to get going, I'm meeting Brooke to have coffee"

Bucky started to get up but I stopped him and said, "I'll walk him out, I'll be right back" I didn't want him going anywhere near the door after hearing that news, afraid he would decide it was safer for me if he stayed away. I wasn't going to let that happen…as soon as Steve was gone I would plead and beg with him to stay.

I followed Steve to the door and he turned to face me. I threw my arms around his neck and let him hug me tightly. He had saw the panic in my eyes when I had realized that we were no closer to finding out who was driving the truck that hit me.

"Good luck Eden. I hope the two of you can work it out" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded at him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand to stop him, "Hey Steve, skip the coffee and take her for a beer" I said with a small smile.

He squeezed my hand, "I'll do that" he said with a grin.

I closed the door and locked it before walking slowly back into the living room. Bucky was standing by the window looking out as the last bit of light faded.

I made my way over to him, "You're not thinking about jumping out that window and running away are you?" I asked, only partially joking "You heard what Steve said, it could still be just some kid joyriding"

He didn't say anything or look away from the window so I continued "And if someone wanted to hurt you they wouldn't come after me...there isn't anything special about me, I'm just a nobody"

That got his attention and he finally turned to face me, "That's completely untrue…you are special to ME and you are my everything. If HYDRA wanted to hurt me, you would be the one they would choose"

_**Oh God, he's going to leave and never come back.**_

"Please don't leave" I said softly.

He looked surprised, "Eden, I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again"

It was my turn to be surprised, "What?"

He reached his hand out to me and when I took it, he led me over to the couch.

I started to say something but he put his hand up to stop me, "Let me go first please" Once I had nodded, he continued "I'm never going to leave you again...not ever…not even if you get tired of me and ask me to. I can't be Bucky Barnes without you Eden. You're the one who makes me want to be that person again; you were the piece that had been missing. I'm so sorry I left you. I honestly did it to keep you safe but I realize now that you were right, if you were in danger, I am the best person to protect you….and Eden, that's all I ever want to do"

I felt the tear down my cheek the moment he started talking. When he was done, he gently used his thumb to wipe it from my face. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I sat there with my head on his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"I love you Bucky" I finally said.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know" he said, kissing me softly on the head, "I have something for you"

I raised my head to look at him, "Something for me? Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it's my way of apologizing…let's just say it's an I'm sorry I'm an asshole gift and leave it at that" he said with a silly grin.

"Oh, is that something like an I fucked up but I hope you'll forgive me gift?" I said with a chuckle.

"One in the same" he replied.

I leaned back excitedly, "Well where is this mystery gift then?

He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a silk drawstring bag and handed it to me. As I opened it up and reached inside he said, "I know you asked me not to buy it for you but it really is beautiful and I know you wanted it."

I withdrew my hand and there was the blue topaz ring in my palm…the same one I had tried on at the antique shop a week earlier.

"Bucky, you didn't have to do this…it's too much" I said, looking up at him.

He took the ring and grabbed my right hand so he could slide it onto my finger, "Nothing will ever be too much for you. This is my gift to you…no, it's my promise to you…a promise that I will never leave you again."

I smiled up at him, "Are you sure this isn't just a bribe to get me to forgive you? I do remember telling you I didn't want you buying me expensive things"

I looked down at the beautiful ring on my finger and admired the way it shimmered in the light.

I heard him chuckle, "You better get used to it, I don't plan on this being the last ring I ever buy you"

I looked up quickly to see him smirking at me and I felt the smile on my face widen.

_**Did he mean what I think he meant? **_

He leaned down and kissed me again, "I told you Eden…I love you"


	50. Chapter 50

We were back on the couch and I had my head in Bucky's lap as we tried to finish the movie. I really tried to concentrate on it but I couldn't keep myself from glancing down at the ring on my finger every few minutes. Bucky was trying to watch the movie but every time I glanced down at my hand, he would see me out of the corner of his eye and smile. I was moving my hand back and forth enjoying the way it shimmered in the light when I realized that the movie was no longer playing. I looked at the TV and saw that it was paused. I glanced up at Bucky blushing, "Sorry, that's why I told you not to buy it for me…it's too pretty"

He was smiling at me, "Am I going to have to compete with that ring all night for your attention?" he chided.

I sat up and crawled over his lap to kiss him quickly on the lips, "Not even this ring could keep me from giving you my undivided attention. Let's finish the movie some other time."

"Okay, well what do you want to do then? It's too early to go to bed" he said, looking at his watch.

_**It's never too early to go to bed with Bucky…speaking of bed…**_

"I know what we can do! Let's go get your stuff from Steve's and bring it over here….I mean…if you still are still interested in moving in with me" I said excitedly.

Bucky thought about it a moment, "That would make it official…let's do it" he said smiling at me.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to throw on some different clothes" I hopped up off the couch and headed back into my bedroom to change. I stepped into my bathroom to run my brush through my hair and then slipped out of my yoga pants and tank top, throwing them in the laundry basket as I headed to my dresser. Bucky had followed me into the bedroom and was lying on the bed, his hands tucked behind his head. He had removed his jacket and his boots and was wearing only jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. He smiled and winked at me when he saw me exit the bathroom in just my bra and panties, the same black lacy pair he had selected for me to wear home from the hospital.

"Don't even think about it" I said, stepping into my closet and pulling a pair of jeans off a hanger.

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, "What?" he asked innocently.

I wagged a finger at him, "I'm on to you Barnes…you stay right there" I stepped into the jeans and pulled them up, buttoning them quickly.

I reached for a button up top and slid it on, not bothering to button it up yet. I reached to grab a pair of shoes and then stepped out of the closet.

Bucky had stood up from the bed and was sauntering over to me, a wicked look in his eyes.

"Bucky" I warned, taking one step back and then another, a smile on my face.

When I saw the devilish grin appear on his face, I dropped the shoes and turned, running for the living room and giggling when I heard him sigh and chase after me. I squealed when I felt his arms wrap around me; he was picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder, making his way over to the couch. He sat down on the sofa; pulling me down onto his lap…I was now straddling his waist as he smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss.

I leaned back out of his reach, "What do you think you're doing Sergeant Barnes?" I asked coyly.

He growled and I felt his hands suddenly on my back pulling me closer to him. He nipped at my neck, planting small kisses along my collar bone. I tried to pull away again but he had a tight grip on me and in all honesty, I didn't really want him to stop. His hands left my back to slide along my stomach, using both hands he slowly opened my still unbuttoned shirt and slid it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He stared at me for a moment before leaning forward to press his lips against mine softly. When his mouth left mine to trail down my neck once again, I let out a small whimper. I felt Bucky hardening beneath me and I wiggled my hips, smiling when I heard the low groan escape his mouth. He pulled back when he felt my hands on his chest. I reached up to the first button of his shirt and undid it before glancing into his eyes…the desire I saw there encouraged me to continue. Each button was slowly undone until I finally slid the shirt from his shoulder and pulled it from his body. He chuckled when I flung it across the room.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes as my hands explored his chest, tracing each muscle with the lightest of touches. I felt him shiver when I leaned forward to kiss the skin above his heart. I ran my hand over the scars where metal met skin, enthralled by the difference in texture and temperature. I looked up at him and saw the unsure look on his face…it disappeared when I leaned forward and ran my tongue over the scar tissue. His fingers were griping my hips hard and I felt him twitch beneath me.

I reached down between our bodies to undo the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down slowly. I looked into his eyes as I wrapped my fingers around him…his head rolled back and his mouth opened slightly as he moaned. He was hard and smooth in my hands and he twitched as I slide up and down. I kept a slow and steady pace and enjoyed watching his face as I pleasured him. When I started to increase my pace he reached down and grasped my wrist, stopping me in mid stroke.

I looked up to see him shaking his head at me, "I won't last if you keep going"

He groaned when I finished my upward stroke and then let out a breath as I released my grip on him. I stood up from his lap and reached for his jeans. He raised his hips so I could slide them off of him. He sat on my couch, completely nude and all I could do was stand there and admire the view.

_**Good God he is a fine looking man! How did I get so lucky?!**_

"Take off your clothes" he ordered, as he lay back against the couch again.

"Is that an order Sergeant?" I said with a laugh.

When he nodded his head, I reached down to unbutton and unzip my jeans. I slid them down my legs and kicked them off….they joined the small pile growing on the floor. I reached behind my back to unsnap my bra, sliding it off and throwing it at him. I laughed at his shocked expression when it hit him in the face. He tossed it aside and motioned for me to continue. I let my hands slide down my stomach and to the top of my panties. The heat in his eyes as I slid them down my legs was almost more than I could take. I stood before him, completely exposed and completely turned on by him.

He reached his hands out to me, "Come here" he said hoarsely. I stepped forward and sat down on the couch next to him. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around him again but I felt his hand on my mine, stopping me. "Don't, it was a long week without you…I'm already not going to last long" he said apologetically.

I smiled at him, "Well lucky for me, you're a super soldier….and we have all night"

He shook his head and smiled at me, "You're a wicked woman…come here"

I positioned myself above him and glided down slowly onto him, closing my eyes and throwing my head back in pleasure as he filled me. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I sat there just enjoying the feel of him.

I opened my eyes to see Bucky staring at me intently, "I love you…you are the….."

He stopped talking when I began to move my hips slowly. Each time I pulled back I would almost let him slide out of me completely before I drove my hips forward again. I found a nice rhythm and tried to keep a steady pace….before long I felt the familiar tingle between my legs. Bucky could tell I was getting close to the end and his hands suddenly shot to my waist, gripping it hard. He pulled me closer to him, grinding our hips together in such a way that a loud moan escaped from my lips. One hand left my waist and before I could wonder where it went, I felt his fingers slide between my legs to find my clit and rub it slowly. It was just what I needed to push me over the edge.

"Bucky" I moaned as the waves of pleasure hit me. He leaned forward and took one nipple into his mouth to suck gently, causing me to gasp in delight. My hips were still moving slowly on top of him as I recovered from my orgasm. His hands wrapped around me and I felt him lift me off of him and lay me gently onto the couch. He covered my body with his and I felt his lips on mine. I reached my arms around him and dug my nails into him gently, pulling him closer to me.

He was still kissing me when I felt him slide back into me and I pulled away from his mouth as I gasped. He drove himself into me...long hard strokes that were causing the tingle to build again between my legs. I looked up and could see he was concentrating very hard, trying not to lose control. My orgasm was close and I wanted him to experience it with me. I reached my hand up to his face and he looked down at me, "Let go Bucky" I panted before I felt myself tighten around him again, whimpering as I came again a second time. My ecstasy drove him over the edge and he did what I asked and let go. Those last few thrusts were frantic and I raised my hips to meet his….he leaned down and moaned my name softly.

He held himself above me, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took, looking down at me intently. I ran my hand down his back and I saw him smirk when I reached his muscled ass and gripped it firmly in my hand.

"You're pretty amazing Bucky Barnes" I said huskily.

"Amazing huh?" he chuckled.

"Yep" I said, lifting up so I could kiss that smirk off his face, "Now can we go get your stuff from Steve's?"

He nodded and pulled himself off of me, I shivered a bit when he slid out. He stood up and started searching through the pile for his clothes. I stood up and picked up his boxers, swinging them around in my hands, "Looking for these?" I teased.

He walked up and plucked his boxers from my hand while the other wrapped around my waist to pull me in for a kiss.

When he pulled back to step into his boxers I could already see him semi hard again. When he caught me looking, he shrugged his shoulders and winked at me, "What? I told you I was a super soldier"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading...if you are enjoying my story, please review. Thanks!**


	51. Chapter 51

Bucky sat back on the couch and watched me as I redressed, smiling when I nearly fell over trying to slip back into my pants.

"Need some help?' he grinned at me cheekily.

I stuck out my tongue, "Well, if you were as good at helping me get dressed as you are as undressing me, then maybe I would take you up on that offer. Unfortunately, whenever you get within 10 feet of me when I'm changing you clothes, you feel the need to turn it in to something naughty"

I slid my shirt back on and started buttoning it up and turned to head into my bedroom to grab the shoes I had dropped when Bucky started chasing me.

"I don't see how that is unfortunate for either of us" he yelled at me as I walked away from him.

I smiled and dug in my dresser for a pair of socks and picked up my shoes from the floor before sitting on the bed to slip them on.

I stood up and looked in the mirror of my dresser and saw a big smile on my face.

_**Bucky is moving in…officially. We don't even have any boxes or anything…we might have to make several trips to get everything.**_

I glanced up to see my closet door open, and something on the top shelf caught my eye.

_**My suitcases! We can use them to carry his stuff over here easily.**_

I went into the closet and started trying to tug the biggest one off of the shelf. The edge got caught on the box it was sitting next to and I saw the box start to teeter on the edge of the shelf, threatening to plummet to the floor

"Bucky!" I screamed. I watched as the box and the suitcase both came crashing down to the floor. The suitcase smacked me in the head and I tumbled down to the floor too. I heard Bucky yell my name in a panicked voice and then the closet door was suddenly flung open. There he stood, his fist clenched and a wild look in his eyes. He looked at the empty top shelf, the suitcase and box on the floor, and then at me rubbing the back of my head and deduced what had happened.

"Jesus Eden, you scared the shit out of me" he said, relaxing finally and sticking his hand out to pull me up from the floor. He reached his hand around to examine the back of my head where the suitcase had hit me. I winced when he touched the spot, "Owwww"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "You'll survive…why were you getting a suitcase down anyway?"

"I thought we could use them to bring all your stuff over easier" I said, bending over to pick up the box. When I got on tip toe and tried to slide it back on the shelf, Bucky took it from my hands.

He sat it back on the shelf and looked at me and smiled, "Eden, we won't need that suitcase to bring all my stuff over here. Everything I own will fit just fine in my duffel bag"

"Everything?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

He nodded, "Everything"

I suddenly felt very sad for Bucky…he didn't have all the memories to cherish that other people did. That box he has just placed back on the shelf held half a dozen more photo albums from when I was growing up.

He saw the look on my face and asked, "What?"

"That just seems sad…..all you have is a few clothes. No pictures. Nothing of your own." I said, looking up at him.

He thought about it and then smiled at me, "Well, now that I have a home, maybe it's time to make a few changes."

We walked over to Steve's apartment and Bucky used his key to open the door. I had never been in Steve's apartment before and I was surprised at how nice and comfy it was…clean too. Bucky grabbed the black duffel bag and walked over to a hall closet. I could see it was supposed to be a linen closet, but instead of towels and sheets, there were Bucky's clothes folded neatly on the shelf. He grabbed everything off the shelves and crammed it into the bag before zipping it up.

"Is that everything?" I asked, looking around the apartment.

I noticed a picture sitting on a bookshelf and walked over to pick it up for a closer look. It was a black and white picture of Steve and Bucky during the war. Bucky's hair was short and his face was shaved; the uniform he wore looked handsome on him. He had a gun strapped on his arm; the other was wrapped around Steve's shoulder. In the picture, he and Steve were both laughing at the camera.

"Wow" I said.

Bucky came up behind me to see what I was looking at and when I glanced up, he was smiling.

"The Smithsonian was nice enough to give Steve copies of some of the pictures of us from the war. He use to show them to me after….well you know, after the incident. He was trying to help me remember" he explained as he took the photo from my hand.

"So what were the two of you laughing at in this picture?" I asked, encouraging him to continue.

I saw the small smile at his lips as he spoke, "It was taken the day after the Howling Commandos took down a big HYDRA facility…we went out to celebrate at this bar. Me and Dum Dum met these two girls and they…"

He stopped talking when he saw me raise my eyebrow…I laughed, "Go on"

He smiled awkwardly, "I suddenly don't remember….are you ready to go? We could go back to…."

He was cut off by the sound of voices in the hallway. I recognized Brooke's sexy laugh and a moment later the door opened and her and Steve walked through it.

Steve looked surprised to see us but smiled and said, "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We came to get all of Bucky's clothes to take to my apartment" I said, walking over to give him a hug. I whispered in his ear quickly, "Everything is good"

When I pulled away he smiled at me and I turned to Brooke. She had a huge grin on her face, "Nice to see you smiling again. I wonder what could have you looking so chipper" she said, glancing at Bucky with a knowing look in her eye.

Steve saw Bucky holding the photo and walked over to see which one he had, "What you got their Buck?" He laughed when he saw which one Bucky had in his hand. I noticed the look they shared between them.

"You'll have to tell me the story behind this photo sometime, Bucky suddenly couldn't remember" I said, chuckling at the expression that crossed both their faces. I reached out and took the photo from his hand, taking one last look before sitting it back on the shelf where I had found it.

I smiled up at him, "You ready? I'm sure Brooke and Steve had something planned" I said, shooting a smile at Brooke.

She grinned at me and I heard Steve say, "We were just going to watch a movie, you guys are welcome to join us if you like?"

The grin on Brooke's face faded slightly and she rolled her eyes. I quickly replied back, "Actually Bucky and I already have plans….come on Bucky let's go."

Steve and Bucky were saying their goodbyes and I walked over to Brooke. "Thank you" she mouthed at me and I mouthed back, "Have fun"

Bucky picked up the duffel bag and I laced my fingers through his as we walked out of Steve's apartment and headed down the stairs.

"Eden" he said questioningly "What plans did we have?"

"We don't…I was trying to give Brooke and Steve some alone time together" I said "But now that I think about it, I do have some plans for tonight…and they involve you"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I sure am glad I didn't have to kick your best friend's ass" Brooke said me to as she sat down on the couch reaching for the bowl of popcorn I had just popped, "It might have ruined our date"

_**Date! She considers this a date? YES! Don't screw this up Steve.**_

I looked over at her, "Are we on a date?" I asked shyly.

She swallowed the popcorn she had been chewing and thought a few moments before responding, "I would have to say yes" She raised her eyebrows and smiled at me.

"Well can I ask how the date is going so far?" I asked.

_**Please say it's good.**_

She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, "I'll let you know…it's not over yet"

She saw the frown on my face…I was unhappy with that answer. She scooted closer to me and grabbed my arm, placing it around her shoulders and smiled up at me, "Ready to watch the movie?"

I nodded and grabbed the remote to turn on the scary movie Brooke and I had stopped to buy on the way back to my apartment. It was hard to focus on what was going on; I just kept looking down at her face. She was unlike any woman I had met before. She was fierce and independent but sexy at the same time. She snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my chest so I put my arm around her just a little bit tighter.

I was disappointed when her phone rang and she pulled away to pick it up.

She looked at the caller ID and looked at me, "It's my brother, do you mind?"

I shook my head and she smiled at me before answering the phone.

"Hey loser! Make it quick, I'm busy….if you must know, I'm on a date…..none of your damn business!"

I chuckled as she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it in my lap before lying back to look up at me and roll her eyes. I could hear a male voice on the other line but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"You're coming to DC tomorrow? How long will you be here? …Yeah I guess I can put up with you for a couple of days….There is this great karaoke place not far from my apartment we can go to…. I don't' know, I'll ask him if he would like to come"

I looked down when I heard her say that and she was smiling at me and winked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll ask her to come too...okay, you're making me be rude…I'll text you my address tomorrow….you're an asshole…BYE!" she giggled as she tossed her phone onto my coffee table.

"Sorry about that…my brother is coming to town for a couple of days and wanted to see if he could stay with me. You up for another trip to the karaoke bar?" she asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"Sure, who was the other person you're brother wanted you to invite?" I asked.

She hesitated before answering, "Eden…I don't know if I'm going to invite her though."

"Why"

She sighed, "Because Brandon is a man whore! He would spend the whole night flirting with her and then Bucky would have to beat the shit out of him….hmmm, on second thought, I'll invite them both. That might be interesting to see"

When she saw the look on my face she smiled, " I love my brother but he's sort of an asshole. He thinks he can get any woman he wants and usually does…it would be nice to see him get shot down for a change"

She texted her Eden to invite them along to the karaoke bar. It took a few minutes of texting to convince Eden to come along,. Once she was done, she laid her phone down and we continued the movie. Once it was over, she stood up and put her shoes on so she could go home. I walked her to the door and hugged her, "So, how was the date?" I asked when she stepped away.

She scrunched her nose up as she thought, "I'd give it a B-"

_**Damn! **_

"Oh. Well how does a guy get an A+ ?" I asked, disappointed at her answer.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "It's all about the kiss" She stepped back and smiled at me.

I stood there shocked at what she said; trying to decide if that was an invitation to kiss her. I didn't want to do anything she would feel uncomfortable doing. When I didn't say anything, she patted me on the shoulder and turned to leave, "Goodnight Steve" she called as she started walking down the stairs.

_**Should I kiss her? I mean she didn't come right out and say it but isn't that what that meant?**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I made my way down the steps of Steve's apartment and through the door to the parking lot still disappointed that he didn't take the hint and kiss me.

_**Geez, did I need to spell it out for him? Damn nice guys! That's why they always finish last.**_

I made my way over to my mustang and pushed the button to unlock the door…I threw my purse in and was just about to get in when I heard someone call my name, "Hey Brooke"

I turned to see Steve jogging over to me and I leaned against my car as he made his way over.

_**Damn, he's a good looking man.**_

He was wearing jeans and a tight fitting white shirt that showed his well-defined chest and arms.

"Did I forget something" I asked once he standing in front of me.

He smiled at me and nodded his head. When his lips touched mine, I instinctually wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were soft and moved lightly over my own. I felt his hands on my waist but he didn't move to grope me like most guys would try to do. He just held me in place as he deepened the kiss slightly. He was so composed as he kissed me that it suddenly made me curious to see what it would be like to kiss him when he wasn't so controlled. When he pulled away, I was breathless and he was smiling at me.

"I forgot to do that" he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and turning to stroll away, "Goodnight Brooke" he said.

_**WOW! That was incredible.**_

"Hey Rogers" I called after him and he turned around to face me, a huge grin on his face. "I changed my mind….that was an A"

"Not an A+?" he asked.

"With a little more practice, we'll get you there" I said before sliding in my car…I rolled the window down and waved at him as I drove off.


	52. Chapter 52

When we got back to the apartment, I carried my duffel bag into the bedroom and laid it on the bed. Eden pointed to 2 empty drawers in her dresser that I could use for my underclothes. While I started filling the drawers with my socks and underwear, Eden began moving things around in her closet so I could hang up the rest of my stuff. She threw some hangers on the bed and got to work. I watched as she unfolded my clothes and started hanging them on the hangers as she hummed a tune. It was the most comforting sight….it felt normal and that was something I desperately craved. I shook my head in disbelief as I took my toiletries to the bathroom and lined them up on her counter next to hers. It was hard to believe that this would be my home from now on; living with the most amazing woman I had ever met.

I left the bathroom to see that Eden had all the clothes on hangers and was now hanging them in the spot she had made for me.

"Bucky, can you bring me that pile?" she said, looking back at me from the closet.

I picked up the pile she had looked at and carried it over to her…leaning back against the door frame to watch her hang them. She noticed me staring at her as she worked and I saw her shake her head and smile at me. When her cell phone suddenly beeped she asked, "Can you check that for me please?"

I strolled over to the dresser and picked up her cell phone to read the text.

Brooke: Brandon is going to be in town tomorrow and Sunday. I'm going to let him stay with me. He wants us to hang out while he is here…so I was thinking we could go to the karaoke bar again tomorrow night.

"Who's Brandon" I asked after reading the message.

It was fleeting, but I saw her hesitate just a little before she answered, "Brooke's older brother, why?"

"He's going to be staying with Brooke this weekend and she wants us all to go to the karaoke bar again tomorrow night", I told her, watching her reaction. She didn't say anything for several moments and seemed to be deep in thought.

When she didn't say anything else, I called her name, "Eden"

Her body suddenly tensed up, "I don't know, I think I'm still recovering from last week"

The phone beeped in my hand again and a new message popped up on the display screen.

Brooke: I promise I'll tell him to try and keep his hands to himself and you'll have Bucky there to protect you…lol.

_**He better fucking keep his hands to himself.**_

"Why exactly would I need to protect you from him?" I asked, looking to her, raising my eyebrow.

She reached or the phone and texted a response back to Brooke…the way she was acting bothered me. She seemed almost uncomfortable at the thought of seeing this guy and it made me wonder what she was thinking.

_**I wonder if something happened between her and this guy. No, she said Michael was the only guy she had ever gotten serious with. **_

She sighed, "Brandon likes to make friends wherever he goes…woman friends. Brooke calls him a man whore. He likes to flirt with anything that has tits"

I raised my eyebrows when I heard the last part. "Well, I promise I won't let him touch you or flirt with you…if he tries I'll break his damn hand" I said, pulling her close to me to lay a kiss on her forehead. She laid there with her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist as her fingers rubbed up and down my back slowly.

She finally looked up at me, biting her lip, "I'd rather just stay home with you"

Her phone beeped again and whatever she read must have convinced her to go because she looked up at me and said, "I guess we can go for a little while, just to be polite. Is that okay?" She looked upset at the thought of having to go and see this guy and it put me on edge. Something had to have happened between her and this guy at some point.

**I don't give a damn if he is Brooke's brother, he better watch himself.**

"Sure, we can stay as long as you want" I said. She sighed and laid her phone back down on the dresser before turning back around to face me.

She stared at me for a moment before she laid her hands on my chest, tilting her face to mine for a kiss, "I love you" she whispered before our lips met. I let my arm slide around to her back, pushing her body against mine and deepening the kiss. When I pulled away, she was panting and I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Didn't you say something about having plans tonight that involved me?"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When Bucky asked me, "Who's Brandon?" my heart stopped for just a moment.

_**Shit! **_

"Brooke's older brother, why?" I asked, attempting to sound casual, trying not to let any feelings show whatsoever.

"He's going to be staying with Brooke this weekend and she wants us all to go to the karaoke bar again tomorrow night" he said.

_**Oh God, what do I do? I don't want to see him! **_

I had always had a crush on Brandon when I was growing up. He was two years older than us and was so much fun to be around. He was popular at school and always had a gaggle of girls following him around. Of course, he never looked twice at me…I was just his little sister's best friend. After I went off to college, I saw him once when I went home for the holidays. It was during my sophomore year and I went by his and Brooke's parent's house to visit them while I was on break from school. He was a senior in college at that point and somehow he had gotten even more handsome since I last saw him. He had spent the day flirting with me but Brooke had already told me he had a girlfriend so I didn't think much of it…that was just the way Brandon acted.

I was shocked to hear from him a year and a half ago. I had never told Brooke that I had met up with him. It was about a month after my break up with Michael that I got the phone call from Brandon. Brooke had told him what had happened and he just happened to be in DC that weekend and wanted to get together to catch up. I remember how nervous I was that night when I met him at the restaurant. He had wined and dined me, being his usual charming self. We had talked and laughed for almost 2 hours…In that time, he made me forget how shitty I felt and it was refreshing.

After dinner, he had invited me back up to his hotel room for drinks and like a fool, I had agreed. I think I knew exactly what would happen when we got there but I hadn't figured out yet if I wanted to let it happen. The cocky bastard had a bottle of wine already waiting in the room when we got there. I remember the way he had rubbed his hand up and down my arm as we drank the chilled wine and the way his eyes watched me as I told him about my break up with Michael. Later, when he leaned forward to kiss me, I let him. I had spent my early teenage years fantasizing what it would be like to kiss him and now I knew. I had kissed him back, unsure if it was out of enjoyment or pure desperation to be wanted by someone again. When his hand found its way under my skirt, I had come to my senses and pushed it away. He had pulled back, a smile on his face, my lipstick smeared across his lips, "What's wrong Ede?" I remember how I had scowled at the sound of the old nickname he had always called me. When I was younger, I had never minded him dropping the N from my name. As a grown woman, it just seemed ridiculous to shorten an already short name. Ede-N…was it so complicated?

"_I'm not going to be your latest conquest Brandon. I don't do one night stands."_

"_Come on Ede, that's not how I see you. I'll tell you a secret; you've been on my mind a lot lately...ever since Brooke told me you and that douche broke up."_

"_Really?"_

"_Absolutely…that's why I called you. Let's just see where this goes, okay?"_

He had reached over and kissed me again and even thought it didn't feel quite right, I fervently returned them. My brain screamed at me to stop. This niggling feeling In the back of my mind wouldn't let it go and I once again pushed him away. The look of shock on his face made me laugh and he had smiled coyly at me. He did seem sincere as he spent the next few minutes telling me how much he had always liked me when we were in high school. He was so charming but I had already made up my mind. If he really did feel that way, then he wouldn't mind going slow to prove it.

"_If you're serious about this Brandon, then you won't mind if we take things slow. I think the best thing to do is say goodnight and head home. If you do really mean what you said, then you can call me….okay?"_

"_Okay Ede. I'll call you when I get back home…we can work something out"_

He had reluctantly walked me to the elevator, leaning over and kissing me when the doors open.

"_You sure you want to leave? It's not too late to come back to my room."_

"_Yes I'm sure….goodnight Brandon"_

He had smiled at me as the elevator closed. I remembered as I walked to my car feeling like the whole night had been a mistake. Once I was alone again and had my wits about me, I realized I had made the right decision to not take things further. Brandon, although handsome and insanely charming, was not the guy for me…he was self-centered and his womanizing ways were not appealing. I was looking for someone special…a person that I could feel complete with. I knew at that time I hadn't met that man yet and I was positive Brandon wasn't him.

Even though I had come to the conclusion that I didn't want to start anything up with Brandon, it still hurt when he never called me. No phone call. No text message. Nothing. I remembered that Brooke called me about two weeks later. I knew Brandon hadn't told her about our "date" because she would have mentioned it. When I casually inquired how he was doing she had laughed and told me about how he had met this girl two weeks ago and he was already introducing her to their parents. I wasn't that surprised, but I'll admit it, my feelings were hurt.

"Eden" Bucky said, trying to get my attention, snapping me out of the memory.

_**Make up an excuse, you don't want to see him…what if he brings the whole incident up?**_

"I don't know, I think I'm still recovering from last week" I said quietly, hoping it didn't sound too lame.

The phone in Bucky's hand beeped again and I saw him raise his eyebrows when he read it, "Why exactly would I need to protect you from him?"

_**Dammit Brooke! **_

I took the phone from Bucky's hand and texted her back.

Eden: I don't know Brooke, the last time we went I drank way too much. Besides, I was kind of hoping to spend some alone time with Bucky this weekend.

I sighed and noticed the suspicious look on his face, "Brandon likes to make friends wherever he goes…woman friends. Brooke calls him a man whore. He likes to flirt with anything that has tits"

"Well, I promise I won't let him touch you or flirt with you…if he tries I'll break his damn hand" he said gruffly. He reached out and pulled me to his chest…I felt him kiss me softly on the forehead and a warm feeling spread throughout my body. I closed my eyes and thought back to that night again after I had left Brandon's hotel room.

_**I was looking for someone special. Someone who would make me feel complete. **_

Wrapped in Bucky's arms, I realized that he was the exactly the one I had been looking for. Bucky was the one for me…the only one for me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my fingers wander, enjoying the feel of his muscled back.

_**God I'm glad I didn't let things go too far that night.**_

I pulled my head away from Bucky's chest, "I'd rather just stay home with you" I felt sick to my stomach when the phone beeped again and I looked at the message.

Brooke: I promise I won't make you drink anything this time. I don't want to go out with just Steve and my brother, it will be awkward. Please, please, please! Besides, Bucky lives with you now...you can have alone time with him whenever you want.

**Damn Brooke, she's going to owe me for this one**

"I guess we can go for a little while, just to be polite. Is that okay?" I said, trying to not sound too unhappy. It would only be for one night…I could grin and bear it. Surely Brandon wouldn't bring it up or anything. He would know how angry it would make Brooke, she would be pissed he said all those things and then didn't call me. I wasn't really worried about her being angry with me…she knew how her brother was and she knew both Jill and I had a crush on him when we were growing up.

"Sure, we can stay as long as you want"

_**Should I tell him? What if Brandon does bring it up…then Bucky would be mad I didn't tell him. But if I tell him now, he might feel awkward meeting him. Tell him! It's the right thing to do. **_

I laid my phone down on my dresser and then turned to look at Bucky. I placed my hands on his chest, and raised my face to his, needing to feel those pouty lips on mine. "I love you" I said softly. To my delight, Bucky pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I was gasping for air when he pulled away, noticing the naughty look in his eyes. He leaned down and whispered, "Didn't you say something about having plans tonight that involved me?" A shiver ran down my back when I felt his breathe on my neck and I grinned and nodded at him.

_**I'll tell him about Brandon tomorrow.**_

Bucky made love to me that night so tenderly that it nearly brought tears to my eyes when it was over.

He went so slowly and each time he removed an article of clothing, he would lay the lightest kisses across whatever skin he had just exposed. Once I was completely undressed, he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, "I love you" he whispered before standing up from the bed to undress himself.

I never let my eyes leave his body as he removed his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt painfully slow and I propped myself up on my elbow to watch. When he finally slid it from his body I smiled at him…he was beautiful, every muscle, every scar…absolutely beautiful. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs along with his boxers. He stood completely nude in front of me and I let my eyes roam his body, up and down, taking him all in. I moaned in anticipation as he crawled back on to the bed. He kneeled between my legs, parting them slowly. I closed my eyes as he guided himself between my thighs and I heard him groan when he entered me, I felt myself tighten around him. I opened my eyes once he was completely inside of me but he didn't move. I could see he had his own eyes tightly shut and I reached my hand out to caress his face. He opened his eyes when he felt my touch and leaned down to kiss me.

Each thrust, each kiss, each touch….I wanted it to go on forever. I knew I would never get my fill of Bucky, I would never tire of him.

Afterwards, I laid in Bucky's arms, exhausted from our lovemaking and heard him whisper, "Eden, I want live the rest of my life feeling exactly how I do at this moment"

I kissed his chest, "And how exactly do you feel at this moment Bucky?"

He tightened his arm around me, "Like the happiest man in the world"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you guys are enjoying. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**-Ecorley**


	53. Chapter 53

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes the next morning was the ring Bucky have given me laying on the nightstand next to my bed.

After making love last night, I had laid back on the bed next to Bucky, my hand raised so I could look up at the ring.

"_**it's my promise to you…a promise that I will never leave you again"**_

I had smiled as I remembered Bucky's words from earlier in the evening. Bucky had raised his arm until our hands touched; his strong, large one made mine look so tiny and frail. I had slid my fingers through his and smiled, "I love your hands" I had whispered into the comfortable silence.

"Hand"

"What?" I asked, unsure if I had missed something that he said.

"Hand…you love my hand" he said, pulling his right hand from mine and rolling on his side to face me. He raised his left arm up in its place, flexing the robotic, metal fingers. I glanced over at him and noticed the frown on his face.

I rolled over on my side to face him, and pulled his metal arm down to lie between us. Bucky watched me closely as I let my fingers roam up and down his arm, tracing where the metal pieces connected to each other, all the way up to the scars. He inhaled deeply when I ran the tips of my fingers over them, familiarizing myself with each one.

He exhaled the breath he been holding, "It really doesn't bother you, does it?" I tore my gaze away from the scars to look at him and noticed the expression on his face, a mix of confusion and amazement.

"Nope, it doesn't" I said, shaking my head and smiling at him.

"Why?"

I didn't even have to think about it, I simply reached over and took the metal hand in mine, "I love you Bucky and this is a part of you….I cherish it as much as I cherish the rest of you."

That earned me a small smile from him, he raised both his hands to his face and I heard him laugh, "How?"

"Excuse me, what's so funny?" I asked, not understanding what he was asking.

He rubbed his hands down his face and rolled over suddenly, covering me with his body, "How did I get lucky enough to find you? What did I do to deserve your love?" He kissed me and then pulled back to look down at me adoringly.

I put both hands on either side of his face, "That's funny, I keep asking myself the same thing about you."

We had spent the rest of the evening caressing each other…whispering loving words back and forth. I had watched Bucky fall asleep, his face relaxing into a peaceful slumber. Eventually I had grown tired as well and had rolled over, slipping the ring off my finger and laying it next to my phone on the table. He stirred slightly when I scooted back into the curve of his muscled body and pulled his metal arm up and placed it across my stomach. I felt him bury his face into the nape of my neck and mumble something in his sleep…it almost sounded like he had said "Perfect"

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, safe and secure in his strong arms.

Now the morning sun was streaming in and I was squinting past the beautiful ring to read the numbers on the clock.

8:00am

It was too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. I glanced over at Bucky…at some point in the night he had rolled over and was now facing away from me…the blanket had slipped down his body and all I could see was his muscled back and long brown hair. I smiled and then lay back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. My smiled vanished when I started thinking about what lie ahead later that night.

_**I have to tell Bucky about Brandon. I don't want it to come up tonight and him not have some kind of warning first. **_

I wasn't sure how Bucky would react to the news that I had once went out on a date and made out with my best friends brother...the same guy who we would be spending the evening with tonight. I wasn't worried he would be mad; I was more concerned with how he would act around Brandon.

I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, smiling when I saw Bucky's toiletries sitting on the counter next to mine. After I had showered and did my hair and makeup, I tip toed quietly out of the bathroom and saw Bucky was still sleeping. I unwrapped the towel from around myself and threw it into the laundry basket before slipping into my bra and panties. I quickly threw some jeans and a sweater on and grabbed my socks and shoes before leaving the bedroom quietly.

I had decided while I was in the shower that I would go pick up some muffins from the bakery down the street to surprise Bucky with breakfast in bed. It was a beautiful day outside and I smiled as I walked down the street. Halloween was only a few days away and I enjoyed seeing the pumpkins and other decorations in the windows of each store.

When I got to the bakery, Louisa, the owner, selected two blueberry muffins from the display and packed them in a brown paper bag for me. When I got back to my apartment, I went over to the mailboxes to retrieve my mail. I couldn't remember the last time I had checked my box and it was stuffed to the brim. When I stepped through my front door, I could smell fresh coffee brewing. I dropped my purse by the door and made my way into the kitchen. Bucky had his bare back to me and I noticed his hair was damp...he was pouring himself a cup of coffee and without turning to me he asked, "Would you like me to pour you a cup?"

_**He must have gotten up right after I left. **_

"Yes please" I said unhappily, disappointed that I would be able to surprise him in bed with the fresh blueberry muffin.

He noticed the tone in my voice and turned around, "What's wrong?"

I raised he brown paper bag for him to see, "I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I didn't think you would wake up before I got back."

He smirked at me and handed me a cup of coffee, "Consider me surprised"

I pulled both muffins from the bag and laid them on napkins so we could eat. While Bucky devoured his I sorted through the pile of mail. Bill…bill…bill…junk…junk…bill...wait, what's this?! The envelope had the return address listed for my car insurance company. I ripped it open to find the check for my totaled SUV inside.

_**Wow, just as I expected…not nearly as much as I was hoping for.**_

Bucky noticed the disappointed look on my face and asked what was wrong. I showed him the check, explaining to him that I was hoping for a lot more. This would only cover half of what I thought I would need to replace my vehicle. I really didn't want to have a car note but it looks like I wasn't going to have a choice.

Somehow I let Bucky talk me into going that morning to look for a new car. We walked around the car lot together holding hands, peeking into the windows, oohing and ahhing over vehicles I knew I could never afford. We eventually came across a black SUV that caught both our eyes. It was the newest model of my previous vehicle but it was the top of the line version and way out of my price range. The salesman had unlocked the door, letting us peek inside. Even though I had told Bucky it cost more than I wanted to spend, he insisted that I at least test drive it and of course, I loved it.

"Do you like it?" Bucky asked quietly when we returned to the car lot. We were standing a few feet from the SUV, the salesman was staring us down, a wide smile on his face as he watched Bucky talk to me.

"Well yeah, of course….but I can't afford it Bucky. It's just too much" I said.

"I have a proposition for you….let me pay for half of it" he said, immediately putting his hands up In the air to stop me from interrupting before he finished what he was saying, "Steve suggested I buy myself a car a few weeks ago. You don't have to drive to work every day but I do. It would be nice to not have to bum a ride from Steve all the time. It could be our car and we would both get what we want" he finished.

I knew when he said "we would both get what we want" that he really meant I could get the car I wanted and he could justify spending a ridiculous amount of money on me. I had to admit it though, what he said did make sense. I worked from home so I didn't need a car to get to and from work but now that he was training for SHIELD, he did need transportation. Before, I had only driven my SUV when I needed to go get something that wasn't within walking distance of my apartment or had to go out of town.

He could see me mulling it over, "Come on woman, you know I'm right" he said, smirking at me.

I sighed, "Fine" He had leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "But don't get used to this Bucky, I told you, I didn't want you buying me a bunch of expensive things"

An hour later, I was driving back to my apartment…Bucky laughed at me each time I stopped at a red light and I started to play with all the gadgets my new SUV had.

My phone beeped just as we stepped through the door of my apartment. I pulled the phone from my pocket to read the text message.

Brooke: Can you and Bucky be at my apartment at 7? Brandon say's "Hi" by the way.

_**Shit! I almost forgot…I have to tell Bucky.**_

I ignored the last part of her message and quickly typed out a response.

Eden: Sure, we'll be there by 7, see you then.

I swallowed hard and forced a smile when I looked up at Bucky, "Brooke wants us there by 7" I said.

He nodded, "Well, that means we have a little more time to ourselves before we have to get ready"

He took my hand and pulled me towards the living room, grabbing the remote before he sat down, "I plan on spending the rest of my afternoon with you and the Goodfellas"

I could hardly say no to that.

_**I have to tell him after the movie.**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Just a short chapter to give a little bit of perspective on Brooke and Brandon's relationship.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had just sat down to eat lunch when I heard a knock at my apartment door early Saturday afternoon.

_**Brandon!**_

I hopped up from the couch, sat my plate down on the coffee table, and ran to throw the door open. It had been several months since I had seen him and I had missed his dumb ass.

"Brandon!" I shouted, throwing myself at him. He dropped his bags and picked me up, swinging me around in the hallway like he did when we were kids.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite sister…did you miss me?" he said, dropping me back onto the floor. He followed me into my apartment and sat his bag down by the door.

I shut the door and turned to face him, "I'm your only sister moron and yes I did miss you"

I watched as he looked around my apartment, nodding his head in approval, "This is a really nice place you have here Brooke"

He walked over to the couch and plopped down hard on it, simultaneously putting his feet up on the coffee table and grabbing half my sandwich off my plate, taking a big bite before I could protest.

"Please, make yourself at home" I said sarcastically, grabbing the other half of my sandwich and taking a small bite.

He swallowed and then grinned at me, "So, fill me in…what's been going on in the life of Ms. Brooke Lynn Donovan.

I told him all about the move to D.C. and all the great people I had met since moving here. I was really enjoying working for the Smithsonian and being over the Captain America exhibit had been quite an experience for me. He munched happily on my sandwich as he listened to me go on and on.

"So have you met the infamous Captain America yet?" he asked curiously, a small smile on his face. His smile widened when he saw the blush on my cheeks, "I'll take that as a yes"

Brandon doesn't shock too easily, so I couldn't help but snicker when his mouth dropped open after I told him the date the other night had been with none other than Steve Rogers himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…are you telling me you went on a date with Captain America…THE Captain America?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I nodded my head, a smug smile on my face.

He seemed to think about it a moment before a sly smile appeared on his face, "I'm not falling for that…I'm going to have to call bullshit on that one sis"

"What? You don't believe me? You don't think I could snag Steve Rogers?" I said, standing up and putting my hand on my hip, offended he wouldn't believe me.

"Brooke! It's fucking Captain America! I'm not saying you're not pretty…you're a decent looking girl…but damn! He's a super hero" he said, chuckling at me.

_**Decent looking? Wow, way to boost my confidence big brother!**_

A sudden idea popped into my head, "$20 bucks" I said, narrowing my eyes at him…when he looked at me with a confused expression I rolled my eyes and continued, "I bet you $20 bucks that I went on a date with Steve Rogers. I'll prove it to you tonight"

He smirked, "If you're just that desperate to give your money away then fine, I accept!"

I turned and made my way into the kitchen with the empty plate, "Asshole" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that" Brandon called from the living room, laughing softly.

"So how's Eden been doing?" he asked casually, not looking my way.

"She's fine" I said as I made my way back into the living room to sit back on the couch with him. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, still miffed that he had said I was just "decent looking".

"Did you ask her to come tonight?"

"Yes" I replied, flipping through the channels.

I felt him staring at me…I tried to not pay attention to him but Brandon isn't the kind of person that allows anyone to ignore him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him making funny faces at me, just like he use to do when we were kids. I tried not to smile but I eventually turned to him and a caught him with his tongue out and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"Is she coming?" he asked.

_**Hmm, what's this fool up to?**_

"Yes" I said slowly, suddenly suspicious, "Why?"

He shook his head, "Just wondering"

"Uh huh, okay" I said, not believing him at all…something was up, I knew it.

10 minutes went by in silence, just flipping through channels. I could tell he was anxious to ask more questions, but I wasn't going to offer that information unless he came out and asked.

"So, is she seeing anyone?" he finally asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

_**Son of a bitch, I knew it!**_

"I can't fucking believe you Brandon! Really? My best friend? I'm telling you right now, NO! Eden is off limits to you. I promised her no touch feely mess from you tonight" I said, shaking my finger at him and staring him down with a serious look in my eyes.

"I'm just making casual conversation Brooke..geez, bite my head off why don't you?" he, said throwing his hands up in defense, a smirk on his face.

Just when I was about to start watching TV again, he cleared his throat, "So is she? Dating anyone I mean?"

I sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't give up, "If you must know, Eden AND Bucky will both be coming tonight" I turned to stick my tongue out at him. If Brandon was smart, and I'm not saying he is, he would get any idea of coming on to Eden out of his head. Bucky didn't seem like the type of guy who let someone flirt with his girlfriend and get away with it.

"Bucky?" Brandon said with a sneer, "What kind of name is that?"

"Bucky is a nickname and you better watch it, he is Steve's best friend…and a lot bigger than you I might add"

He grunted and turned back to the TV, "Bucky?" he muttered under his breath.

I couldn't help but smile. My brother had always been a ladies man and I could not remember a time when he didn't get a woman that he set out to pursue. It was like a challenge to him. I knew Eden had always had a crush on my brother growing up, Jill too. I don't know what they saw in him…I loved him dearly, but he was the biggest dickhead I had ever met, but also the funniest one too. I did know that Brandon had no chance whatsoever with Eden. She was in love with Bucky and vice versa.

I heard him clear his throat again, "Is it serious?

I didn't even look away from the TV when I answered, "Yes"

"How serious?"

"They're living together." I said, hoping that would be the end of it.

That seemed to shut him up and I smiled at his silence. I started flipping channels again.

"So, it's only a little serious then" he said, smirking at me when I turned to look at him.

I picked up the pillow and threw it at him, laughing when it hit him square in the face, "You are insufferable Brandon. I'm serious though, leave Eden alone tonight…and don't try and annoy Bucky on purpose"

"Does that sound like something I would ever do?" he said in an exaggerated tone.

"Absolutely! I'm warning you Brandon; don't piss Bucky off or Eden for that matter. You know how she gets when she's angry. I'd hate to watch my big brother get his ass handed to him" I said.

He put his hand over his heart, "I'll be good, I swear"

_**Oh shit! Tonight is going to be very interesting.**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for reading, hope you guys are enjoying. I love to hear your thoughts and ideas so please review. **

**-ECorley**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I spent the entire movie planning how I would start the conversation with Bucky about what had happened with me and Brandon. I don't know why I was nervous about telling him. It was my intention, I swear it was...but Bucky looked at his watch when the movie credits started rolling and declared it was 5:45 and we needed to go get ready to leave.

"I'll take a shower in the guest bathroom" he said, kissing me on the cheek before he stood up from the couch. I heard him walking away and a voice in my head was screaming at me to stop him and tell him already.

_**You have to tell him Eden.**_

I stood up from the couch to follow him, "Bucky" I called after him. I saw him the hallway, pulling his shirt off as he walked to the bathroom. When he heard me call after him, he stopped to turn towards me, waiting for me to speak. I didn't say anything; I just stared at him standing in the hallway completely shirtless...his jeans already unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. My heart was racing and I was unsure if it was from fear of telling him or from the sight of his chiseled abs.

"What?" he finally asked, a smirk on his face when he noticed me staring.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times while he stood there with that damn sexy grin on his face.

_**Concentrate Eden! Stop staring at his chest. FOCUS! **_

He sauntered towards me and I couldn't stop my body from moving forward to meet him halfway. My hands instinctually went to his chest, letting my fingers glide over his skin as his own hands found my waist, his fingers playing with the button of my jeans.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Did you need something?"

I nodded, swallowing hard when I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Well, what is it?" he murmured a moment before his lips touched my neck, eliciting a small moan from me.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me, waiting for me to respond…he had an amused look in his eyes.

_**Damn him, he knows exactly what he is doing. What was I going to tell him again?**_

I was unable to remember why I had even called out to him and stuttered, "I don't remember"

He grinned, nodded his head and then looked down at his watch, "Well, I'd invite you to shower with me in the interest of saving time but as you so elegantly put It before, showering together would have the exact opposite effect"

I felt the frown on my face appear and he chuckled, "Your words, not mine!"

He pulled away from me but not before he let his lips touch mine gently. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and backed up towards the bathroom, reaching down to unzip his jeans, a sexy look on his face. I started to follow him but he reached the bathroom door, stepped inside and shut it in my face. I could hear him laughing on the other side when he heard me sigh loudly.

I turned towards my own bedroom and suddenly remembered what I was supposed to tell him.

_**Dammit Eden! You have to tell him about Brandon!**_

I turned to head toward the bathroom door again but I could already hear the water running. I shook my head and continued to my bathroom to take a quick shower. As I showered and did my hair and makeup, I kept running through scenarios in my head on how I would tell him. Once I was done in the bathroom, I headed into my bedroom to find some clothes. Bucky was digging through the dresser drawers, presumably looking for boxers, when I exited the bathroom wearing a thin robe and nothing else. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist and glanced in my direction when I walked out.

He smiled knowingly at me and then turned to continue looking for a pair of boxers and socks. I walked up next to him, doing my best to ignore the urge to reach out and touch his still moist skin and run my fingers through his damp hair.

I pulled my own drawer opened and smiled to myself.

_**Two can play at that game!**_

I closed the drawer that held my everyday bra and panties and instead reached for the handle of the drawer below it…the place where I kept the not so everyday undergarments. As a joke for my 21st birthday, Brooke and Jill had went out and bought me several pairs of sexy bra and panty sets. I had never worn them, not even for Michael. I knew exactly which pair I was looking for and I hoped they would drive him wild. The bra was black and completely sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. The panties were sheer as well with a touch of lace and little black bows on the sides. I smiled at myself as I pulled them out, dangling them on my finger so he could get a peek at them. His smile faded but I saw his eyes light up at sight of the flimsy material in my hands.

I didn't remove my robe; I just stepped into them and slid them up, not allowing him the pleasure of seeing anything. I turned to look over my shoulder at him, smiling when I saw him staring closely at my backside. Turning away from him, I opened my robe and let it fall to the floor before I slipped into the bra. I looked back again, smiling triumphantly when I saw him reach down and adjust himself beneath the towel he wore. I headed to the closet, laughing to myself when I heard him mutter, "You win"

When I peeked out the closet door I saw him facing away from me, the towel now removed from his waist and his bare ass on display as he stepped into his boxes. He chuckled but didn't turn around when he heard me wolf whistle at him. I stepped back into the closet and suddenly stopped smiling.

_**Jesus Eden, you still haven't told him yet! Hmm, maybe I don't need to tell him…I doubt Brandon brings anything up. He would know how pissed Brooke would be if she found out. **_

I was still debating on what to do in my head when I felt Bucky brush up against me. He was looking through the hangers on his side of the closet searching for clothes to wear.

"Are you going to get dressed sometime tonight or is the plan to just stand there and look sexy" he said, still flipping through his clothes.

"You like?" I asked, not facing him, flipping through my own clothes.

"They're nice" he said indifferently.

I scoffed, "That's all you have to say about them?"

"Yep"

_**Bullshit! I saw that bulge under his towel!**_

I continued looking for something to wear, finally choosing a bare of black leather pants and a royal blue, tight fitting V-neck tank top. I walked out of the closet and threw the shirt on the bed so I could slip into the pants. I felt hands on my waist and I smiled to myself as Bucky pulled me roughly back into his chest.

"They're more than just nice" he said in a low voice. I smiled and closed my eyes when I felt him grind himself against backside, allowing me to feel just how much he liked them, "If only we had the time…." He let his sentence trail off and pulled away from me abruptly, heading back to the closet.

I let out a shaky breath and shook my head as I slipped into my pants and top. Bucky came out of the closet with jeans on, carrying a black shirt in his hands…I recognized it as the one I loved to see him wear…it was tight fitting and showed every single upper body muscle he had.

I slid a single finger across his chest as I walked by him on my way to my closet to grab my ankle boots, enjoying the growl that came from him, "Cut it out woman!"

Once I was finally dressed, I added some silver jewelry and then turned to Bucky. He was sitting on the bed, slipping on his boots. "How do I look?" I said, spinning around so he could get a good look.

He sighed, "Sexy as hell….come here" he reached out his hand to me and I took it, letting him pull me to him. He was still seated on the bed so he was looking up at me, "I'm going have to fight the men off of you tonight"

"You feeling up to it"

He nodded, "I'd fight to the death for you" he said and I was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice.

Before I could say anything, he looked down at his watch, "Shit, we need to get going Eden; it's already 6:45"

His words kept repeating over and over in my head.

"_**I'd fight to the death for you"**_

I swallowed hard and nodded, stepping away from him and grabbing my leather jacket from the closet to slip on. I suddenly felt terribly guilty for not telling Bucky about Brandon yet….we were in a relationship and I knew it was wrong not to say something to him about it.

When I turned around, Bucky had slipped into his jacket too and was running his fingers through his hair. He smiled when he caught me looking at him, "Let's go"

Bucky drove as I sat in the passenger seat, worrying about how the night was going to turn out. The closer we got to Brooke's apartment, the worse I felt. I looked over at Bucky and he glanced my way, reaching out to take my hand and squeeze it gently…I smiled but then turned my face the opposite direction quickly so he couldn't see how forced it was. Brooke didn't live that far away so the drive over was a short one.

_**You are a horrible person Eden. Tell him! No, it's too late! We're already pulling into Brooke's apartment complex. **_

Bucky shut the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt before reaching in the middle console for his wallet. Once he had stuffed it in his jacket, he took the keys and started to open the door to get out.

_**Tell him EDEN!**_

"I kissed Brandon!" I said out of nowhere, a little louder than what I intended.

The door was halfway open and Bucky had one leg out but he froze when he heard what I had said.

I saw his knuckles turn white as he grasped the steering wheel tightly with his right hand. He pulled his leg back in and shut the door, turning to look at me with a look on his face that I was not used to seeing from him.

_**Anger! That's his angry face! Shit! **_

He narrowed his eyes at me, "What?"

I said it again, softer this time, "I kissed Brandon"

When he didn't say anything, I started explaining…telling him every detail and leaving nothing out. When I got to the part about the hotel room, I saw him tense up but quickly relax again when I told him how the night had ended with me leaving and going home. I was hoping to see the look of anger leave his face completely but I could still see he was holding on to some of it.

"I'm sorry Bucky; please don't be mad at me. It was right after Michael…I just…I just wanted…to feel something again. I knew when I left that night; nothing would ever come of it….I knew he wasn't the one I was looking for. It never went any further than kissing, I promise" I finally stopped babbling and looked at him.

He was still facing forward and didn't say a word when I finished. I waited a minute before I spoke again, "Please say something Bucky. You have every right to be upset with me about it…I'm a big girl, I can take it"

He finally sighed and turned to me, "Eden I'm not upset that you kissed the guy. I'm not particularly happy to hear it but I can't be mad at your for something that happened before you met me"

I exhaled the breath that I had been holding and reached for his hand….my heart sank, my feelings hurt, when he pulled away from it.

"I am upset with you for waiting until now to tell me" he said, waving his hands around. I knew what he meant; I had waited until the absolute last minute to say something to him.

I nodded my head, not sure what to say. We sat in silence for several moments before I finally heard him sigh. I looked over at him slowly when I felt him grab my hand. He turned to me, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was scared, I was going to...I tried to….I just…" I saw a spark of realization in his eyes suddenly, like he had just thought of something.

"Earlier, when I went to take a shower…you called my name…" he said softly.

I nodded again, biting my lip, lowering my face in shame. I felt him rub the back of my hand with his thumb, "Look at me Eden" he said softly.

Once I raised my face he said, "I don't want you to ever be scared to tell me anything. There is nothing you could say to me that would change how I feel about you"

We stared at each other a moment before I threw myself at him, which wasn't an easy thing to do since there was a console was between us…he wrapped his arms around me and I felt him kiss the top of my head before he whispered in my ear, "I'm still pissed you waited to tell me"

I pulled back; ready to start apologizing again but the feel of his lips on mine silenced me.

He broke the kiss finally and said, "Come on, let's get this night over with"

When I got out of the SUV, Bucky was instantly at my side, his hand enveloping mine, "Am I going to have to kick this guy's ass tonight?" he asked as we walked toward the building.

I laughed, "Maybe…he's going to try and annoy you Bucky. Brandon's like a little kid; he always wants the toy that he can't have. Please try really hard tonight not to let him push you over the edge. Brooke doesn't know about what happened between us and if possible I'd like to keep it that way"

"You're not a toy" he grumbled, holding on to my hand just a little bit tighter.

I smiled at him, "I'm your toy"

I saw him smirk but he didn't say anything else.

We were at Brooke's front door and I started to raise my hand to knock but stopped to turn to Bucky first, "You'll try hard to be nice to him, right?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'll try" I kissed him softly on the lips before I knocked on the door.

The door was thrown up open several moments later and there stood Brandon, a wide smile on his face.

"EDE!" he shouted. I felt myself lifted up in his arms and whirled around in a circle. I didn't have a chance to say anything before he grabbed my face in both his hands and planted a big kiss on my cheek.

I pushed him back, wiping my face with the back of my hand and scowled at him, "You know I hate when you call me that Brandon"

"I missed you too babe" he said with a laugh, "Come in, Come in"

Brandon finally turned and saw Bucky standing there. I'll give Bucky credit; he looked like he was trying really hard to keep himself under control….his fists were clenched tightly.

Brandon and Bucky stared each other down. I saw Brandon's eyes flicker to Bucky's metal hand but he didn't say anything about it. If Brandon was smart, he wouldn't bring it up. Bucky was 2 inches taller than Brandon and solid muscle, he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Oh, you must be Barney" Brandon said, sticking his hand out to Bucky.

Bucky's lips tightened, "It's Bucky" he said, taking Brandon's hand. I watched as they stood there shaking hands and noticed Brandon's grimace a little. He finally pulled his hand away, "Sorry, I was never good with names"

_**Bullshit! Brandon has always been excellent remembering names...he did that on purpose.**_

He turned back towards me and threw his arm around me, pulling me through the door with him, "Come on Ede, Brooke's still getting ready, maybe you can hurry her up" he said.

I threw a glance back at Bucky and smiled when I saw him draw a finger across his throat in a slicing motion and then point at Brandon.

I mouthed, "I'm sorry" to him and watched as he followed us in, pushing the door closed behind him.

_**This is going to be an interesting night.**_


	56. Chapter 56

When Eden suddenly declared, "I kissed Brandon" in the car, I felt my blood run cold. I wasn't mad at her for what had happened between them, I had no right to be...but the thought of spending an entire evening with someone that I knew had made out with the love of my life made me want to break something.

**_Stay in control Barnes, you promised Eden you would be nice. Please don't let the Winter Soldier come out to play tonight._**

"EDE!"

When I saw him open the door and pick Eden up to twirl her around, I gritted my teeth together and inhaled sharply.

_**Bastard better put her down!**_

I slowly started counting the different ways I could kill him with just my bare hands. I was all the way up to 15 when I saw him grab her face and kiss her on the cheek; I clenched my fists together, ready to beat him within an inch of his life.

_**Son of a bitch!**_

I felt a small surge of happiness when I saw Eden push him away from her, a disgusted look on her face.

"You know I hate when you call me that Brandon" she said, an annoyed tone in her voice.

Her exasperation didn't faze him at all, he simply laughed, "I missed you too babe...Come in, Come in"

He finally turned to face me and I got a good look at him. He had the same dark red hair as his sister and the same eyes. He was maybe 2 or 3 inches shorter than me and had a slim build. The cocky smile on his face is what pissed me off the most…he had something that I certainly didn't have…infallible confidence in himself. I could tell just by the way he had stared Eden up and down and spoke to her, that he still believed he could have her if he wanted. He had no idea how far I would go to keep that from happening. I had meant what I said when I told Eden I would fight to the death for her.

A sly smile formed on his face and he put his hand out, "Oh you must be Barney"

_**Asshole!**_

I kept the sneer from reaching my face, "It's Bucky" I said, taking his hand into my own, squeezing as hard as I could without being too obvious. I wanted Eden to see that I was really attempting to be cordial to this prick. I saw him scowl when my grip became too firm and he finally pulled his hand from mine, "Sorry, I was never good with names"

He turned his back on me and I thought to myself how dangerous of a thing that was for him to do. I felt myself on edge…just on the brink of losing it. The only thing that kept me grounded was Eden and the nervous glance she kept giving me.

He threw his arm around her and dragged her through the door, "Come on Ede, Brooke's still getting ready, maybe you can hurry her up" he said, staring at her.

Eden glanced back at me so she didn't notice that Brandon's eyes had suddenly left her face and he was now ogling her cleavage, a look of pure desire on his face. It made my blood boil to see him lusting after Eden…she was mine!

I drew my finger across my throat and pointed to him, indicating to her that Brandon was dangerously close to pushing me too far. I saw her mouth the words, "I'm sorry" and it made me even more furious that she was apologizing for his behavior.

I followed behind them, closing the door on my way but never taking my eyes off of him. He plopped down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, "Have a seat. How long exactly has it been since we saw each other?" he said, winking at her. I don't know if he thought I didn't see it or if he just didn't care.

_**He doesn't think she told me about that night at his hotel room. **_

I was standing beside her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Eden tense up and then shoot an angry look at him, "You know exactly how long it's been Brandon" she hissed quietly.

"Ah, yes I remember now…how could I forget? That's was a wild night, wasn't it?" he said slowly before glancing my way to see how I would react. Without thinking, I took a step towards him but Eden reached out and slipped her fingers between mine to stop me, "I actually don't recall it being wild…hmm, most not have been as remarkable to me as it was to you" she shot back.

His smile never wavered, "Well….next time I'll make it more memorable"

Eden started to say something to him but Brooke suddenly appeared and she closed her mouth quickly. She had said that Brooke didn't know what had happened between her and Brandon and she wanted it to stay that way.

Brooke must have realized something wasn't quite right…she glanced around at the three of us and then glared at her brother, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, we were just catching up" he said, sticking his tongue out at Brooke. She didn't look like she was convinced but a light knock at the door pulled her gaze away from her brother.

"That must be Steve" she said, stepping away from the couch. She stopped to pat me on the back, "Hey Bucky" She suddenly lowered her voice, "You have my permission to beat the fucker's ass if he goes too far" She had an amused look on her face when she saw me smirk at her. She glanced at Eden quickly, "You look great Eden!"

Another knock at the door, a little louder this time made her smile, "Watch this" she whispered to both of us.

She made her way over to the door and I glanced at her brother sitting on the couch, he was watching her curiously. She flung open the door and there stood Steve…he reached out and hugged her before handing her a single red rose.

"Aww, thank you Steve" she said, kissing him on the cheek, "Come in, Eden and Bucky just got here" She walked towards the kitchen and started opening cabinet doors in search of something. She finally pulled a small vase out of one of them and walked the sink to fill it with water.

Steve came up to me and patted me on the back, his cheeks still flushed pink from Brooke's kiss, "Hey Buck!"

"Hey Steve" I said grinning at him. I lowered my voice, "A rose? You sure know how to make other guys look bad"

He shrugged his shoulders at me, "What can I say? I'm a romantic."

Eden had a grin on her face when he turned to her, "Hey Eden" he said, reaching out to wrap her in a tight hug. While they chatted with each other, I looked over at Brandon…he was sitting on the couch with a look of astonishment on his face, staring at Steve. Brooke sat the vase with the rose in it on the coffee table in front of him and then stuck her hand out, "Pay up"

Steve and Eden heard what she said and turned around to look at the exchange between the two. Without a word, Brandon reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, plucking a $20 bill out and passing it to Brooke.

"Thank you…that will teach you to never doubt your little sister….I can't believe you said I was just decent looking….douche!" she said.

She turned to around to us and waved the $20 bill in the air, "He didn't believe I knew Captain America" she said, winking at Steve before turning around and walking towards her bedroom.

Brandon cleared his throat, "I didn't say I didn't believe you had met him…I said I didn't believe you went on a date with him" he called after her, glancing at Eden when he heard her exhale deeply.

Eden glowered at him, "You're still the same jerk you've always been" she said, an irritated tone in her voice, "I don't know why I thought maybe you had grown up a little in the last year" She turned her back to him and let her hands find my waist.

Brandon put his hands over his chest like he was hurt by her words, "Stick and stones Ede, Sticks and stones"

I could see the anger in her eyes and that infuriated me more than anything…this guy knew exactly what buttons to push to piss her off. She closed her eyes when she felt the palm of my hand on her cheek and I slid it behind her neck to let my fingers trail along her skin. When she opened her eyes, the look of anger had dissipated somewhat. I leaned down close to her, "All you have to do is say the word Eden…I'll wipe that smug look off his face" I said quietly.

"Not if I do it first" she whispered back, a dangerous look in her eyes. I thought back to what Steve had told me about his conversation with Brooke while Eden was in the hospital. He said Brooke had told him that she was going to do exactly what Eden had instructed because she didn't want to incur her wrath.

_**Eden has some spirit in her…it makes her even sexier. **_

I looked behind her to see Brandon watching our interaction closely. The look in his eyes was a mix of anger and jealously. I leaned down to kiss her and then glanced in his direction…he looked away furiously. He had his opportunity with her and he had blown it…not for one second was I willing to let him have another chance with her. I wanted him to know that Eden was mine and no one else's.

Steve was still standing there, taking everything in; unsure of what exactly was going on. Being the good natured person that he was, he smiled before walking over to the couch to stick his hand out to Brandon, "I'm Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you" he said.

Brandon stood up and shook his hand, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Brandon Donovan, nice to meet you too Steve"

Brooke suddenly appeared again, slipping into a black jacket, "Well everyone, let's get this show on the road"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know I'm dragging it out guys...just trying to figure out what direction I want to take it. Suggestions are always welcome. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Steve's POV**

I was still smiling about the quick kiss on the cheek Brooke had given me when I presented her with the rose that I almost didn't notice how tense things had gotten in the room. I was watching Brooke leave the room still clutching the $20 bill that her brother had just handed her, smiling as she sauntered towards her bedroom.

_**Why wouldn't he think I would want to go on a date with Brooke? Look at her! She's gorgeous! I wonder if she would mind if I kissed her again tonight.**_

I had spent the remainder of last night thinking about that kiss with Brooke…the way she had thrown her arms around my neck…the way she had been the one to pull me closer. When I had ended the kiss, she had smiled at me, breathless. I was still beaming when I heard her call my name as I walked away, "I changed my mind….that was an A"

_**Damn, not an A+**_

I guess I couldn't really be offended or upset…that's not bad for a guy who hadn't kissed a lady in 70 years. Hearing her tell me that with a little practice she would get me there had made my heart race. Thinking about how soft her lips had been kept me awake most of the night…just lying in bed staring up at the ceiling.

All day I had been thinking of her…during my morning run and my workout at the gym, I kept replaying that kiss over and over through my head. As I was getting dressed to go out tonight, the idea of stopping and buying her a flower had popped into my head. That's what men did in my time…we courted a lady we were interested in and that's what I wanted to do with Brooke. Her eyes had lit up when I had passed the rose to her and I felt a surge of happiness flow through me.

The sound of Eden's voice snapped me out of my thoughts of Brooke, "You're still the same jerk you've always been. I don't know why I thought maybe you had grown up a little in the last year" Eden hissed at him before turning to Bucky. I saw a flash of anger in her eyes when she had turned to Bucky and once he saw how upset she was, his eyes reflected that same anger back onto Brandon. I saw Bucky and Eden whispering to each other and Bucky seemed to be calming her down.

_**What is going on? **_

Brandon was watching Bucky and Eden very closely….I saw the rage in his eyes when Bucky leaned down and kissed Eden. It almost looked like Brandon was jealous but I knew that couldn't be right. Brooke had mentioned something about Jill and Eden both having small crushes on her brother when they were growing up but I knew neither of them had ever dated Brandon, or at least that was as far as she knew….according to her, he had never reciprocated those feelings for either of them.

I wanted this night to be a good one for Brooke…whatever was going on between Eden, Bucky, and Brandon was not going to ruin this night for her. I put a smile on my face and walked over to introduce myself to Brandon, the anger left his face and he stood up to smile at me, "Brandon Donovan, nice to meet you too Steve"

I glanced up with a smile when I heard Brooke's voice as she re-entered the room, "Well everyone, let's get this show on the road"

She looked my way with a smile and winked at me. Eden and Bucky broke apart and I saw Brooke approach Eden, giggling at something with her. I could see Brandon leaving the room so I stepped over to Bucky quickly, "What's going on Buck?"

He glanced at Brandon as he left the room, a dangerous look in his eyes…a look I hadn't seen from him since right after I had found him after the incident with SHIELD, when he was still recovering from being the Winter Soldier.

He looked back at Eden and when he saw she was still talking to Brooke, he turned back to me and lowered his voice to tell me quickly about what had happened between her and Brandon. He also told me that Eden didn't want Brooke to know about it.

_**Damn, Brooke is going to be so mad at Brandon when she finds out. Should I warn her? I can't believe Brandon did that to Eden. She is such a great gal…he would have been a lucky man to have her in his life.**_

As much as I hated the fact that Brandon had hurt Eden like that, I was also glad he had. If he and Eden had managed to start a relationship, Bucky would never have met her and wouldn't be doing so well. Bucky had made leaps and bounds in his recovery the last three weeks…Dr. Peters was so impressed with his progress that he was considering allowing extra duties for him, if Bucky was interested. I had expressed my concerns and Director Fury had agreed that if Bucky chose to become more active in SHIELD, he would not be allowed to participate in anything to do with HYDRA.

"Just relax Bucky. It doesn't matter what happened between them, you know how Eden feels about you." I said to him.

"I know Steve and that's not what I'm worried about. Watch him, he keeps staring at her and trying to piss her off. It's upsetting her Steve and I'm trying really hard to not walk over there and beat the shit out of him" he said, scowling as Brandon walked back into the room.

Eden and Brooke stopped talking when he came up behind them, throwing one arm around each of them. I realized Bucky was right when I saw Brandon sneak a peek down Eden's top and then smile to himself.

I saw Bucky tense up out of the corner of my eye and realized he had seen the same thing I had…I looked at him and shook my head. I knew if he started a fight with Brandon, not only would Eden be upset, but Brooke would be as well.

Eden pulled away from Brandon and started to walk over to Bucky, taking his hand when she reached him.

"Me and Bucky might need to leave early tonight, so we're going to take my car" Eden said, looking up at Bucky as she said it.

I chipped in, "Brooke and Brandon can ride with me"

Eden glanced away from Bucky to give me a grateful smile and mouth, "Thank you"

I put my arm out to Brooke and she smiled as she looped her arm through mine, "Such a gentlemen" she said, bumping the side of her body against my own.

I grinned down at her, "Anything for my lady"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Brooke's POV**

I knew I was grinning like a big idiot when I heard Steve tell me, "Anything for my lady"

I wasn't used to being treated this way by guys…Steve was just so different from anyone I had ever met and it was just so damn refreshing. He walked me to the passenger side door and opened it for me and I couldn't help but giggle a little when I said, "Thank you"

"See you there Eden" I shouted in her direction before Steve closed my door.

Brandon got in the back seat and started buckling his seatbelt. When I looked in the rear view mirror I saw him looking out his window, watching Eden and Bucky get into her new SUV. He had a disgusted look on his face and was shaking his head angrily.

_**What the hell is wrong with him? I warned him! He better not try anything or so help me God…..**_

"What the hell was going on earlier in my living room when Bucky and Eden first got there?" I asked, turning around in my seat to face him. I saw Steve glance at me and then look in his rearview mirror at Brandon.

He looked away from the window and rolled his eyes at me, "Nothing Brooke" He glanced out the window again to see them driving off, "How long have they been dating?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"I don't care…I was just wondering. He just seems a little too over protective of her….no offense Steve, I know he is your friend" he added.

Steve nodded his head but kept driving, too polite to say anything.

"Maybe he has a reason to act that way with you around…I'm not an idiot Brandon. I caught you looking down her shirt earlier when you came up behind us. I dare you to try something Brandon. If Eden doesn't kick your ass, then Bucky surely will….and once he's done I'll have my go at you. You know how gets Eden when she's angry." I finished, turning around.

Brandon didn't say anything…he just sighed deeply and folded his arms across his chest.

Steve glanced at me with a questioning look in his eyes but I shook my head.

He laid his hand down between us, his palm face up and I happily placed my hand in his, smiling when I felt him squeeze it gently.

I sat back and thought of Eden, the best friend I had ever had. We had met in elementary school when we were 5…I had just moved there and was the new girl in school. I remember walking into the classroom and feeling so nervous because I didn't know anyone. The teacher was up front talking to my mother and I was walking around the classroom looking for a seat.

She had her arm wrapped protectively around a brown headed girl that was crying and was yelling at a boy, "You give that bracelet back to Jill right now Jimmy"

"Finder's keeper's, loser's weeper's" the little boy had yelled back, his hand on his hip as he stuck his tongue out at them.

I saw the little blonde girl make a fist and step towards the boy, punching him hard on his arm and then snatch the bracelet out of his hand with the other. I had walked over to get a better look and was standing right behind the boy…Eden's eyes had been blazing with anger. The two girls had turned their backs to him and Eden was rubbing her hand on Jill's back as she handed her the bracelet. Jimmy had reached over and snatched up some wooden blocks sitting on the shelf next to him, preparing to throw them at the two girls. I used both my hands to push him hard and he smashed into the shelf loudly causing the teacher to look over at him.

"Jimmy, please stop making a mess and take your seat" she had said crossly, pointing to a desk at the front of the room.

He had stomped off, glaring at me the entire time. Jill and Eden had both walked up to me smiling and we had been friends ever since. Jimmy had tormented Jill all through elementary school. Eden and I had once chased him down in the park when he pulled Jill's hair. Ironically, Jimmy and Jill ended up dating in high school for over a year. Apparently, he had a crush on Jill since elementary school and that was why he used to torment her so badly.

Everyone had always thought I was the strong one but they had no idea that Eden was strong too, maybe even more so than me. I remember one time she had defended me against these girls in high school who tried to spread nasty rumors about me. I had seen Eden confront those girls one day after finding me crying in the bathroom. The look in her eyes is what I remember most…her normal blue eyes had such rage in them that I almost felt bad for the girls as she tore them down with her words.

Those instances were few and far between but when they happened, Jill and I knew it was better to stay out of her way and let her calm down. Eden didn't get mad very often but when she did….whew, she was a spit fire. It was the look in her eye that always gave her away….I always did exactly what Eden said when she had that look in her eye.

I looked over and remembered the first time I had talked to Steve on the phone. He had told me what Eden said about not coming to D.C. after her accident. He seemed shocked when I told him I wasn't coming because I didn't want to incur her wrath….when Eden said something, she meant business.

I talked to Jill about Eden a lot after what happened with her and Michael. Jill said she was different; she tried explaining to me that the spark in Eden was gone. She said she had visited Eden not long after it happened, expecting her to be angry….expecting that look in her eyes…expecting to hear her tear down Michael with her words. It broke my heart when Jill had told me it was gone, there was nothing there anymore. He had ruined her.

When I had walked into my living room earlier to see Bucky glaring at Brandon, my eyes immediately went to Eden and I was taken aback when I saw her eyes lit up with fury. Yes, I was irritated that Brandon had made her mad but damn, it was good to see that fire….that raw emotion.

I felt Steve squeeze my hand again and I looked up to see him smiling at me and I couldn't help but feel like life was almost perfect.

I had a great job that I absolutely loved. I had a handsome guy who made my heart race every time I saw him. I had a best friend that seemed to finally be healing from her heart ache. Life was good!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unknown POV**

I felt my heart race when I saw her step out of the apartment building. She looked just as beautiful as she had when I saw her a week ago at that karaoke bar. I had been sitting at the bar for over 2 hours…waiting…looking for the right one, the perfect one. When the music started, I had glanced onstage and my heart stopped.

There she was….she was the one.

The guy she was singing with kept glancing down at a girl sitting at a table near the stage so I knew they weren't together.

As I watched the pretty blonde, it was almost as if she was singing the words to me. I kept trying to catch her eye but she was looking down at another table where two guys and a red head were seated.

I was mesmerized by her voice. I knew she was singing that song for me…she had to be, we were meant to be together. When the song ended, I wrote my phone number on the back of a receipt and walked towards her. I could see a couple of guys at other tables handing her their phone numbers as she walked by but I knew none of them had a chance with her.

_**She's mine!**_

When she was less than 3 feet from me, I touched her arm gently. She turned to me, a big smile on her face, "Yes?" she had asked.

"You were amazing" I said, barely managing to get the words out. Up close, she was even more stunning.

"Thank you" she said and started to turn away from me but stopped when I thrust my hand out that held the paper with my number on it.

She smiled and took it from my hand…I knew she was happy I had stopped to give it to her…I could see it in her eyes. She desired me too, I knew it.

She walked away to join her table and I saw one of the men, a long haired guy with a metal arm, pick up the paper with my number on it and scowl at it in disgust. He balled it up and discarded it on the table and it took everything I had to not stomp over there. She suddenly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was him and that it was me she was hugging instead.

I watched her the rest of the evening. She drank and sang and laughed with her friends and all I could do was stare at her in amazement. Eventually the long haired guy had escorted her out of the bar and I followed them out. I watched them walk to a nearby car that luckily enough was parked right in front of mine.

_**This is meant to be.**_

I followed the car all the way to an apartment building that was only about 10 or so blocks away. The long haired guy had carried her up the stairs and I watched as a light on the second floor turned on.

I had spent this entire week watching her….no detail went unnoticed. When she went running in the park, I watched her. When she went to have lunch with the muscled guy I recognized from the karaoke bar, I watched her. When her and the long haired guy when to buy a new car, I watched her.

Now here she is again, beautiful as ever, holding the hand of that asshole with the long hair and metal arm. He would have to be dealt with quickly. I recognized two of the other people with them …the red head and the muscled guy she had lunch with this week….I didn't recognize the third person, he was new.

_**The red head is nice too. She could make a nice substitute if the blonde doesn't work out.**_

"See you there Eden" the red head shouted before closing her door.

_**Eden. Her name is Eden.**_

I sighed in satisfaction now that I knew her name. As the two cars started to pull out of the parking lot, I put my car in gear and followed.

Eden would be mine very soon. I would know what her soft skin would feel like under me. I would see those eyes gaze into my own. I would hear that soft moan come from her mouth as I slide the knife in. I would hear that scream as I cut her open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Give me your thoughts guys. Trying to shake things up a bit. Thanks for reading.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please, please, please review. I like to know what everyone is thinking so I can decide if this is a good direction to go. Thanks!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once we were out of the apartment and making our way across the parking lot to our SUV, I felt Bucky's hand on the small of my back and I leaned against him. I glanced up to see him staring straight ahead…his eyes were full of anger, frustration, and something else. He must have felt me looking at him and I was slightly surprised when he looked down at me and I saw that last emotion flicker in his eyes. It was a look I had seen from him before…the night at my apartment when he stopped Michael, the day of my car accident, even the day when he left my apartment declaring that he was doing it to keep me safe. I saw concern in his eyes. I understood the anger and the frustration but not the concern.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"That look in your eyes when you yelled at him…I've never seen you look that way before…so angry" he said finally.

I thought about what he said and realized that it had been a long time since I had felt this way. I couldn't remember the last time I let someone infuriate me this much. Brooke and Jill both use to tell me that it was downright scary when I got mad…they always mentioned a "look" too.

He shook his head and forced a smile on his face. I opened my mouth to say something but Brooke suddenly yelled across the parking lot, "See you there Eden"

I waved my hand at her but continued walking toward the car, still looking intently at Bucky, trying to figure out what he was thinking. We reached the SUV when I finally felt it…the most disturbing feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around, searching for the sudden cause of my discomfort. I noticed Brandon staring at me from Steve's car, a look of loathing on his face and I felt my blood start to boil.

_**Hmm, must have been Brandon giving me the heebie-jeebies. **_

When I looked back, Brandon's head was facing forward and I could see Brooke turned around talking to him from the front seat. Even though he was no longer staring at me, I still felt eyes on me and I looked around again, unsure if the creepy feeling I had was from Brandon. We had reached the SUV and Bucky was opening the door to get in, stopping when he noticed me looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask. I didn't answer him…I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and the goose bumps rise on my arms. The overwhelming feeling continued and I shivered and threw my arms across my chest, continuing to look side to side, scanning the parking lot and not seeing anyone watching.

"What?" Bucky asked again, more forceful and louder this time, instantly making me snap out of it so I could turn to him. Something wasn't right…I could feel it.

"Get in the car" I whispered, grabbing for the door handle and flinging it open, stepping in the car quickly. Bucky did as I said and as soon as his door was shut, I hit the button to lock the doors. I was staring out the window when I felt Bucky grab my shoulder and pull me around to face him.

"For God sakes Eden, what is it?" he asked, leaning close to me.

"Someone was watching us" I stuttered "Didn't you feel it?"

He shook his head and I started to doubt myself.

_**Damn Eden, you're letting Brandon get to you. Calm the hell down before you have Bucky thinking you're crazy.**_

"It was probably that asshole Brandon. He didn't take his eyes off of you the entire time we were in Brooke's apartment either" I heard the anger in his voice, "Steve and I both saw him looking down your shirt"

That sudden revelation wiped out the remaining nervousness I felt and replaced it with anger.

"Fucking pervert" I hissed, pulling my leather jacket tighter across my chest as Bucky put the key in the ignition and started the SUV.

"You still want me to be nice to him?" he asked huskily, leaning over to kiss me. All the tension and all the anger I felt melted away as soon as his lips touched mine.

I groaned when he ended the kiss and put the car into gear, pulling out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of the bar.

I shook my head, "If he keeps that shit up, I'll talk to the prick myself…until then, please try to abstain from kicking his ass"

He started to protest but stopped when he saw me look over at him, "I can take care of him Bucky, trust me"

He smirked at me and nodded his head, reaching out one hand to me while the other steered. The parking lot was full again when we got there so we drove around to find a place to park. Steve was lucky enough to find one that was about where we had parked the last time. Bucky had to drive another block before he found a spot to pull into. He dug into the console and pulled out his knife, reaching around to clip it onto his pants beneath his jacket.

"Just in case" he said when he noticed he look I was giving him.

I shook my head and got out of the car, making my way over to him. I grasped his hand tightly in my own as we headed to meet Steve, Brooke, and Brandon. They were waiting at the door for us when we walked up.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I would pretend like nothing happened between me and Brandon. I would not let him get to me again.

_**Just ignore him Eden. **_

"Took the two of you long enough" Brandon chided when we walked up, trying to push my buttons.

Brooke punched him in the arm, "Stop being an asshole Brandon"

I felt Bucky squeeze my hand gently and I bit my tongue, refusing to let Brandon get a rise out of me.

I smiled politely, "We had to drive around to find a parking spot" I left it at that and didn't even sneer at him.

_**Good job, keep it up Eden!**_

He looked at me inquisitively but didn't say anything else. We were lucky enough to get the same table we had the last time we had come. Brooke looked over at David, the karaoke guy, and waved at him when he saw her.

"There's David, I'm going to go get the karaoke binder from him" she said to Steve, before slipping off her jacket and placing it on the back of a chair. Steve took the seat across from it, turning around in his chair to watch her as she made her way through the crowd. I inwardly groaned when Brandon took the seat across the table from me but perked up when I felt Bucky's arm wrap around my waist from his seat beside me.

Brandon was staring at me intensely and it was driving me crazy.

I looked away from Brandon and tried to focus all my attention on Bucky. Steve was sitting on the other side of me and I sighed in relief when I heard him strike up a conversation with Brandon, forcing him to stop staring at me. I felt Steve pat my leg reassuringly under the table and I reached down to squeeze it quickly before he released his hold on my leg.

I had two of the most amazing men I had ever met on either side of me…I felt their protective aura surrounding me and it was such a wonderful feeling knowing that they each cared about me. Steve: the big brother I never had but always wanted and Bucky: the man who I loved so completely.

Brooke suddenly returned, throwing the binder down in front of me, a sly smile on her face. She took her place across from Steve and next to her brother.

I slid out of my jacket and then picked up the binder and began to look through it, knowing that Brooke would insist I sing something. I knew I would have to suck it up and sing but I was definitely not drinking tonight, remembering how shitty I had felt the last time. I would have to do this without any liquid bravery coursing through me.

A pretty waitress appeared to take our drink order and I had a hard time not scowling at Brandon when he began ogling her, resorting to his charming ways. He flirted with her relentlessly, sneaking peeks at me across the table to see if it had any effect on me...it didn't. Bucky and Steve both asked for beers, Brooke requested her Long Island Ice Tea, and Brandon asked for a Sex on the Beach. I rolled my eyes at him when he winked at the waitress as he said it. The pretty girl turned to me finally asking what I would like to drink.

Brooke started to protest when she heard me order a just a plain water but shut her mouth quickly when she saw the look I threw at her. She swallowed hard and looked away but I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

_**I must have "the look" on my face. That look that Jill and Brooke use to tell me about when I got really mad…they said it made me look so self-reliant and indestructible. **_

Knowing that made me happy…it had been so long since I had felt this kind of confidence in myself. I thought hard, trying to figure out when I had lost it…when did I lose that piece of myself.

_**Michael!**_

Yes, that was it…after Michael…his treachery had broken me and I had let it. But here it was again, slowly resurfacing again to restore my self-worth, making me believe in myself again. I glanced over at Bucky, studying his face: the striking blue eyes, the dimple in his chin, those pouty lips, and his muscled jawline.

_**It's Bucky…he's the reason I feel this way again. He's the one who gave me back what I lost. **_

He was looking at me inquisitively, wondering what I was thinking. A smile broke out on his face when he saw the smirk I gave him.

He leaned closer to me, "You look…." he thought about it a moment before continuing, "…happy" he finished.

"I feel happy. I think you should know it's all because of you" I said, whispering the last sentence into his ear.

I took his metal hand in my own and scooted closer to him, sighing in pleasure when I inhaled his cologne.

The waitress came back with our drinks and we fell into conversation in between watching people go on stage to sing. Brandon had even stopped trying to annoy me and I finally remembered why I had always liked him when we were growing up. He was a funny guy…I couldn't help but laugh at hearing him tell Steve and Bucky stories about Brooke and I when we were kids. He seemed to be consuming his drinks faster than everyone else. By the time Brooke, Steve, and Bucky ordered their second drinks, Brandon was already on his fifth.

I was looking through the binder searching for a song and listening to him slurring his words as he told Steve about the pranks he used to pull on Brooke. I felt Bucky remove his arm from around my waist and looked over to see him removing his jacket. I couldn't help but stare at him as his chest and arm muscles strained against the black fabric. That sexy smirk was suddenly on his face when he caught me admiring him. We shared a look between us and I knew he could see the lust in my eyes…I was suddenly very ready to go home and be alone with him. I shivered when I felt his hand on my leg, rubbing up and down my thigh.

"Fuck man. What happened to your arm?" Brandon slurred, stopping his story to gawk at Bucky's metal arm.

Bucky's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown and my mouth dropped open. Brooke reached up and smacked him on the back of his head hard, "Asshole" she said, sneering at her brother.

"What? Look at that shit!" he said, pointing at Bucky, glancing over at Brooke and then to me and Steve.

Bucky stiffened and cleared his throat, "I lost it in the war….I was a…" he started to say but I cut him off, "No Bucky, you don't have to explain shit to him" I said, glaring across the table to Brandon.

"Shut up Eden, I want to know" he slurred, putting his finger over his lips to hush me, "So you were in a war….keep going" he said, motioning Bucky to continue.

Bucky's hand had gripped my leg tighter when Brandon had told me to shut up and I knew he wasn't going to continue…he was pissed.

Brooke noticed too and she hissed at her brother, "Show some fucking respect" She was curling her hand into a fist angrily and I saw Steve reach across the table to take one of her hands in his. She visibly relaxed at his touch but I could still see the anger in her eyes.

Brandon was looking around the table angrily and he suddenly stood up, knocking my half empty class of water over, "I need to go piss" he announced, stepping away from the table.

Steve was reaching for napkins to mop up the water but there weren't enough to clean up the mess. I sighed, "I'll go grab some more napkins and get myself another glass of water" I turned to Bucky and reached up to caress his face with my palm, "I'll be right back" He nodded, his eyes still full of anger.

_**I'm going to beat the shit out of Brandon. Insensitive little prick only cares about himself and not about anybody else's feelings.**_

I made my way up the bar and waited patiently for the bartender to finish making some drinks for other customers. I glanced back at the table and saw Brooke and Steve talking to Bucky…Brooke had an angry look on her face and I could see Bucky nodding his head at her. She must have been trying to apologize for Brandon's behavior. Bucky glanced over at me and I gave him a small smile…he looked at his watch and then back at me. I knew he was ready to leave and after that shit Brandon had just pulled I was ready to go as well. I nodded my head at him and saw him look over to say something to Steve.

I suddenly felt a hand on my arm and then someone was yanking me away from my spot at the bar. I glanced up to see Brandon, an angry look on his face. I peered past him to make sure Bucky wasn't stalking over to where he now had me cornered….thankfully Bucky was still looking at Steve so he didn't see what was going on, and hopefully he wouldn't see what was about to happen.

_**Thank God, now I can let this asshole have it! **_

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and threw him the dirtiest look I could muster…I must have succeeded, he flinched back slightly but the alcohol was making Brandon braver.

"I can't fucking believe you Brandon" I hissed at him.

"Oh come on Eden. He's arm is fucking metal…a damn amputee!" he said, a disgusted look on his face "Even you can do better than that!"

I was trying really hard to control myself but he just kept on and on, "You must have gotten desperate when I didn't call you" he snorted "You must have went out and found the most pathetic guy you could find to make yourself feel better" his said loudly. Luckily no one really seemed to notice with the music playing.

I peered behind Brandon again as he kept letting hateful things spew from his mouth to see Bucky had finally looked my way and noticed Brandon yelling at me. I knew trouble was brewing when I saw him say something to Steve and Brooke. They both turned to look at me but it was Bucky that was rising from his chair.

What Brandon said next caused me to tear my gaze away from Bucky and focus only on the asshole standing in front of me.

"Michael must have really fucked you up Eden…you're just damaged goods now, all you can get is a one armed man" he spit out.

A month ago, hearing those words would have brought tears to my eyes…I would have been hurt by them, agonizing painfully over hearing someone say such awful things to me. But tonight, standing there in front of him yelling such horrible words….all I felt was rage…hot, searing fury.

I heard him chuckle when I lowered my head…he probably assumed I was crying, which was not the case. I was preparing myself mentally for what I was about to do…I knew it was going to mean Brooke would find out about me and Brandon but honestly I didn't give a shit anymore.

With my left hand, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards me. My right hand formed a fist and reared back before punching him hard across the face. I may be small but Brandon was drunk and my punch put him on his ass. I stepped forward to continue my assault but strong arms pulled me away and I saw Steve bending down beside Brandon. Brooke was looking back and forth between Brandon and myself. Her eyes widened when Brandon pulled a bloody hand away from his nose to shout, "Crazy bitch, that's why I didn't ever fucking call you after that first date"

I struggled to move towards him again but the arms around my waist held on to me tightly. I heard Bucky in my ear, trying to calm me down, "Stop Eden, Stop"

_**Why is he so fucking calm? He should be beating the shit out of him too.**_

I jerked to face him, still fuming at Brandon's words about Bucky….he had no idea what awful things that asshole had said about him.

"Let me take you home…to bed" he said, his hands still around my waist. He smirked when he saw the shocked look on my face after hearing him say those words. He leaned down and whispered, "Watching you punch him was absolutely the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed woman!"

I suddenly heard Brooke yelling; Bucky released me and I turned around to see what was going on.

"I warned you asshole. I told you to stay away from Eden!" Brooke was shouting, reaching down to slap Brandon repeatedly across the face as he used his arms to shield himself. Steve was struggling to pull her off of him without hurting her.

Bucky suddenly turned to me, thrusting the keys in my hands, "Go to the car, I'm going to help him with her and grab your jacket"

When I hesitated he said, "I'll be right behind you" and then leaned down and kissed me. He turned away from me and walked over to help Steve. I noticed the crowd gathering around so I pushed my way through and did as Bucky asked. It was a chilly night and I should have been shivering as I walked out of the bar but my anger was making me immune to it….for now. I was still furious so I stomped the two blocks to my SUV in anger.

I saw a group of guys at a bus stop up ahead and when they noticed me, one man in the group whistled and started walking towards me.

He stopped in his tracks when I said, "Back the fuck off" His friends laughed at him and stared me down as I walked by…luckily they were smart enough not to follow.

I was almost to my SUV when I felt it again…that terrifying feeling that someone was watching me. I slowed down and looked around. I thought I heard footsteps so I turned around quickly and saw a shadowy figure disappear into the alleyway about 15 feet away.

"Hello?" I asked shakily. I started walking slowly back towards the alleyway, unable to stop myself.

_**What the hell are you doing Eden? Go get in the car and lock the damn door. Bucky didn't say anything about ducking into dark alleyways to get raped and murdered.**_

I kept walking until I stood right in front of it, peering into the darkness, trying to allow my eyes to adjust. I stood there for several moments until I finally saw it…saw him. He stood about halfway down the alley just staring back at me.

_**Monster**_

Whatever was down there was a monster…I could feel the evil radiating off of him. I saw his hand reaching into his coat and I stood frozen waiting to see what he would pull out. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt the hand on my shoulder.

I jerked my gaze from the alley and looked up into Bucky's blue eyes, "Are you okay Eden?" he asked when he noticed my blank expression. He placed his hand on my face and flinched back, "Jesus, your skin is ice cold"

I looked away from him and peered back into the alley but the figure was gone.

_**You imagined it Eden! It was just shadows!**_

I let him help me into my jacket and then steer me the rest of the way to the SUV. Once he started the car he put the heat on full blast and then turned to me.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost. Talk to me" he demanded. I quickly told him what I had seen and he gazed out the window towards the alley. I saw him reach for the door handle and I quickly reached over to grab his hand, "No Bucky" I stuttered, shaking my head at him.

"I'm just going to walk down there and investigate. I'll be right back" he assured me. I couldn't let him go down there…Bucky might think he was a monster but I knew otherwise. Whatever was down that alley….that was a monster. I held on to his arm, my hands shaking, "No" I repeated again.

His eyes searched my own and he finally nodded, "I'm sure it was nothing Eden. You just got freaked out walking in the dark all alone. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself…it won't happen again" he insisted.

_**God, I hope he is right. I really hope I was just overreacting.**_

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Let's go home" He took my hand in his and I sighed at its warmth against my cold fingers. As we pulled forward, I looked out the window and down into that alley….there was nothing there.

_**Get a grip Eden.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Unknown POV**

She had been so close…so very, very close. I had watched her all evening, waiting for my opportunity. When she got into a confrontation with that guy, I had stood back and watched her. She was like a wild animal…feisty ones were always the best.

I made my way over to where the long haired man was trying to calm her down. I saw him thrust keys at her and tell her to go to the car.

_**This is it! Perfect!**_

I followed her slowly, enjoying the way her ass moved as she stomped down the street. I smiled when I heard her tell a group of men to back off.

_**They better back off, she's mine! **_

I started closing the distance between us. I needed to get closer before she got to the SUV at the end of the block. I ducked into an alley when she slowed down and jerked around.

"Hello?" I heard her call. I made my way farther into the alley, hoping I could lure her in easier. It was completely dark and I knew she wouldn't be able to see me very well. Oh, but I could see her and she was perfect! The street light she was standing next to allowed me to see her entirely…her face was full of fear and it was exciting.

We stared at each other for several moments…the terror on her face was intoxicating and I was dying to see more. I reached into my coat, ready to pull out the hunting knife I had stored there…just for her.

She jerked her eyes away from me when he touched her.

_**NO! He ruined it. He has to go. He has to DIE!**_

I could see him talking to her and then suddenly guiding her away from the alley, presumably to the vehicle. I backed up to lean against the wall in disappointment. She had been right there, so close. I could almost smell her blood…taste her fear. I watched as the SUV pulled past the alley and I punched the brick wall in frustration.

_**Soon. Be patient. She's worth it. My Eden. The longer you wait, the sweeter it will be.**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Bucky POV**

Watching Eden's fist connect with that asshole's face made me instantly forget all the rude shit he had said at the table...including everything that was said since I met him actually. Brandon was shitfaced but he was also about 50lbs heavier than Eden so I was proud of her when I saw him hit the ground.

_**That's my girl. This whole time I thought I needed to protect her…apparently I should be protecting everyone else.**_

I got over to her just as she was about to go after him again….Steve was only a few feet behind me. I slid my hands around her tiny waist to pull her away while Steve bent down to check on Brandon. His nose was bleeding but I could see there wasn't anything broken…except maybe his damn pride.

"Crazy bitch, that's why I didn't ever fucking call you after that first date" Michael said as he examined the blood on his hands.

Eden started trying to wiggle from my grasp and after hearing that last remark from him, I nearly let her go, wanting to see just how tough Eden could be. Steve caught my eye though, a pleading look on his face as he glanced over at Brooke. I could see her looking back and forth between her brother and Eden, emotionally torn between the two.

I sighed and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Stop Eden, Stop"

When she turned around to face me, I saw a wild look in her eye…just like the one I had seen earlier in Brooke's apartment when she was mad at Brandon. It was animalistic, full of emotion, and…

_**Sexy as hell!**_

"Let me take you home…to bed" I said, staring directly into her eyes. The shocked look I saw reflected back at me brought a smirk to my face and I continued, "Watching you punch him was absolutely the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed woman!"

I saw the heat in her eyes as she contemplated what I said but Brooke's shouting made both of us suddenly turn around, "I warned you asshole. I told you to stay away from Eden!" Steve was struggling to pull Brooke away from Brandon but she wasn't having any of it. She was slapping him hard…the palm of her hand connecting with his cheek repeatedly. Steve could have easily yanked her off of him but he was trying not to hurt her.

"Go to the car, I'm going to help him with her and grab your jacket" I said, turning her to face me. She looked unsure so I added, "I'll be right behind you"

I kissed her quickly and then walked over to Steve, grabbing one of Brooke's arms while he grabbed the other, removing her as gently as possible from her brother.

"Fuck Brooke, I took her out on one date. What's the big deal? I never even called her afterwards" he shouted at her.

Brooke's mouth dropped open and she roared back at him, "You never called her!" That only got Brooke even more riled up and she lunged for him again but Steve had his arms wrapped around her waist and she couldn't even move.

"Let me go Steve, I'm going to beat the shit out of him" she swore, bucking wildly against his chest. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she instantly calmed down. I looked over at him questioningly but he only shook his head.

"Can I let you go now?" I heard Steve ask her gently. When she nodded, he released her and true to her word, she stayed put. She did lean over Brandon and tell him in a terrifyingly calm voice, "I'm telling mom"

His eyes got wide and he shot back, "You wouldn't dare"

She smiled smugly at him, "Oh you better believe it buddy. Good luck with that shit"

She turned around and marched back towards the table…Steve and I looked at each other and followed after her. She chugged the last of her drink and then grabbed her coat, turning around to face us as she slipped it on.

"I'm telling mom?" Steve repeated to her, a look of confusion on his face.

Brooke smiled, "Trust me when I say that will be worse than any beating either of us could ever give him. My mother loves Eden…hell, everyone loves Eden. When my mom finds out what he did, she'll never let him hear the end of it"

Steve busted out laughing and I joined him…Brooke stood there with her hand on her hip, "Laugh it up, but I'm serious. You guys don't know my mother. She's just like me but 100 times worse"

She finally started chuckling too, "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here. Where did Eden go Bucky?" she asked.

"I gave her the keys and told her to go to the car. I'm going to take her home" I replied, grabbing Eden's jacket from the back of her chair.

"Let her know I'm not mad at her for me please. Oh, and let her know I'm telling my mom…she'll get a kick out of that" she said, leaning against Steve. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her, "You okay?" he asked her gently.

She nodded, "Just peachy…come on, let's go collect my brother and drag his ass back to the apartment. Do you think you could stay the night, maybe sleep on the couch? I think I might do some serious bodily harm to him if I'm left by myself with him"

They were walking away but Steve turned around to wave at me, a goofy smile on his face.

_**Way to go Steve!**_

I passed the waitress enough money to cover our bill and then headed out into the night. It was cold outside and I knew Eden was probably freezing in just that tank top she was wearing. I walked quickly in the direction our car was parked.

I saw Eden not far ahead of, frozen on the sidewalk, staring into the dark alley that was in front of her.

"Eden" I said quietly, trying to get her attention.

She didn't answer me and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Something was wrong. Something just didn't feel quite right. I stopped a few feet from her but she still didn't realize I was there. I looked around quickly, scanning the street and sidewalk slowly in search of my enemy. My instincts took over and I reached for the knife behind my leather jacket. I looked back at Eden and saw the terror evident in her face…her eyes widened suddenly and I knew whatever she saw down that alley was scaring the shit out of her.

_**No! I promised her nothing would ever hurt her…I promised I would fight to the death for her. I have to get her out of here, it's too dangerous to try anything with her around. Just stay calm Bucky, act like everything is fine. **_

I pulled my hand away from the knife and instead stepped toward her. She jumped when I laid my hand on her shoulder.

_**Great Bucky, scare her even worse than she already was…moron!**_

She turned to me suddenly and I asked her, "Are you okay Eden?" She just stood there, blankly staring at me. Whatever she had seen in that alley had her spooked and it made me even angrier. I desperately wanted to step down there and see what monsters lie in the dark…but I couldn't risk her getting hurt. No, I needed to get her home safely. I would hunt down that devil another day. I put my hand on her cheek…it was cold to the touch. "Jesus, your skin is ice cold"

She glanced back down the alley with a confused expression on her face but I pulled her back towards me to slip her jacket onto her and then directed her to the SUV. I peered down the alley as I walked her by it, blocking it from her view.

_**Oh yeah, someone is down there. He was watching her. Shit! He must have been watching her earlier today too. She said she had a weird feeling but I ignored her. I was too fucking distracted to notice. Damn Brooke's brother. I can't let that ever happen again. **_

Once the heat was on full blast, I turned to her, "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost. Talk to me" I commanded. I wanted to know what it was she saw down there without actually acknowledging her fears. I wanted her to believe she was overreacting…I didn't want her to realize that I had felt it too. She told me what she saw down there…a man, no…a monster. Seeing the fear in her eyes was like a dagger to my heart.

I stared out the window of the SUV towards the alley. I could easily take care of whoever it was down there. The anger at seeing that fear of her face was too much so I reached for the door handle. I felt her still icy fingers on my hand, "No Bucky" she said, shaking her head.

_**Dammit Eden, don't look at me that way. I need to take care of this now.**_

"I'm just going to walk down there and investigate. I'll be right back" I said calmly. She wouldn't let go of my arm and I noticed her hand was trembling, "No" she said again.

I looked at her, weighing my options. If I told her that I believed her, it would make her fears reality. Right now she only "thought" she saw something in that alley. My other option was to convince her it was all a figment of her imagination. Yes it was technically a lie…but I would tell her a thousand white lies to keep her safe.

"I'm sure it was nothing Eden. You just got freaked out walking in the dark all alone. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself…it won't happen again" I told her.

I saw her nod her head and she quietly said, "Let's go home" I grabbed her hand, noticing how cold it still was and heard her sigh. As we drove by the alley, I turned to look out the window and saw nothing standing down there.

_**Thank God, maybe she will forget this whole thing. I need to call Steve when I get back to the apartment. I want someone to scour that alley way and figure out who the fuck that was scaring the shit out of her. Why the hell would someone be following her? Michael maybe? **_

She had turned to look too and I could see the doubt already forming on her face. I felt like shit making her distrust her instincts but I also didn't want to ever see that look of horror in her eyes ever again.

_**You're doing this to keep her safe Bucky.**_

I needed to get if off her mind so I switched one emotion for another and brought up the subject of Brandon.

"What did he say to you Eden that made you so mad?' I asked as we made our way home.

_**That worked! There's that glow in her eye again. Damn, she's sexy when she's angry!**_

"He was saying terrible things about you….about your arm" she said, hesitating only slightly, not wanting to upset me.

I felt the muscle in my jaw twitch upon hearing it but I kept myself under control. "What else?" I asked, glancing over at her.

She faltered again but took a deep breath and quickly said "He said Michael must have really fucked me up…he said I was damaged goods and that all I could get now was a one armed man"

_**Fucker!**_

I didn't look at her when I muttered, "You're not damaged goods Eden and you could get any guy you wanted" I glanced at her quickly to see her watching me closely, "….absolutely any guy" I added facing forward again.

We sat in silence for several moments, "Too bad for all those other guys" she said softly as I was pulling into her parking spot at the apartment.

I turned off the car and looked over at her as she continued, "Too bad I only want you….just you Bucky"

The look in her eyes when she said the last part nearly stopped my heart.

"Get out of the car Eden" I ordered with a smirk on my face. She smiled up at me, a sly look in her eyes, "I didn't hear you say please Sergeant" she said sweetly.

She squealed and threw herself out of the car when I lunged across the seat for her. She was running to the door leading into the apartments. The sound of her giggling made me feel a better and I knew I had made the right decision to act like I didn't feel that dark, ominous presence in the alley.

I caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs and scooped her up. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek as I carried her up the stairs to her apartment.

_**Our apartment Bucky…you live with her now, remember?**_

I let her down when we reached the door so she could unlock it. She threw her keys down on the table and slipped out of her jacket before turning around to face me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I feel….dirty. It's still early. You want to get dinner and watch a movie?" she said.

She smiled when I nodded, "You could always join me in the shower…you know…if you felt a little dirty too" she added with a wink.

"I'm going to call Steve first" I said "Just to make sure everything is okay on their end" I added.

She swallowed hard and a look of regret showed on her face, "I didn't even think about how Brooke was going to feel. I hope she isn't mad at me"

I laughed suddenly, remembering what Brooke told me, "She told me to tell you she isn't mad at you and also to let you know she was telling her mom on Brandon"

My smile widened on my face when I saw Eden's face light up and she laughed, "Well that settles that. His mom knowing is the worst punishment he could get…she will never let him live it down"

"Go take your shower…I'll be in there shortly" I added, smirking at the look of need in her eyes when I said the last part.

She started heading towards the bedroom and I called out to her, "And don't use all the hot water up before I get there" I heard her chuckle lightly before closing the door. I waited a few seconds before pulling out my phone and calling Steve.

When he answered I asked him if he was alone and could talk in private.

"Yeah Bucky, I can talk. Brooke is in her bedroom talking to her mom. Brandon ran off to the spare bedroom and hasn't come out since then…what's up?" he asked.

I filled him in on what happened when we left Brooke's apartment earlier and about what had transpired tonight, "Steve I felt it…she wasn't wrong, someone was watching her. I didn't get a look at him but whatever it was she saw, it scared her shitless. I spend the entire ride home convincing her she imagined it all. It makes me feel like shit to lie to her"

"You did the right thing Bucky. I'd do the same thing if it was Brooke. I'll call Barton and see if he can head down there and pick up a trail." he said.

Barton was good…almost as good at tracking as I was. I knew he would get the job done.

"Tell him not to engage once he tracks down the fucker...just watch him and see what he's up to. I don't want Clint to get over zealous and take care of the guy himself. He's mine." I added.

"Bucky…" Steve said in a warning voice.

"No Steve…this guy was hunting her like she was prey. What if I hadn't come along when I did, huh? He could have gotten to her Steve; do you know how that makes me feel? I'm a fucking trained assassin…The God damn Winter Soldier and I can't even take care of my own woman" I said, hearing the anger building in my voice.

I heard Steve sigh on the other end, "I'll tell Barton once he locates the target to hold position and notify me. I'll contact you when I hear from him…but Bucky, are you sure you're ready for this…..ready to get back into the game?"

"This isn't a game to me Steve. This is Eden's life we're talking about. I know I screwed up on the mission and let the Winter Soldier come out full force but this is different Steve. When it comes to Eden, I will control him. Every part of me loves her, even the Winter Soldier inside of me." I said.

_**Is that true? Does the Winter Soldier love her too? **_

_**Yes, of course I do. She makes us stronger…stronger than HYDRA ever did. **_

I needed to stop fighting that part of me and learn to work with it. I didn't have to force it completely out of my life and live in constant fear of it destroying the balance I had worked for so hard the last three months. I needed to embrace it and learn to use it for good…which is exactly what I planned to do once Clint found that fucker from the alley.

"I need to go Steve. Let me know when you find out something" I said, before hitting the end button.

I sat down my phone, satisfied with my decision to stop trying to fight the Winter Soldier and work out some kind of balance with him.

_**I'm not a separate person you idiot. I'm you. I just want to be heard every once in a while…my opinion matters too.**_

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about it. I made my way towards the bedroom and heard water running in the bathroom. I smiled to myself and I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it into the laundry basket. I unzipped my jeans and slid them and my boxers off in one swoop, tossing them in the basket as well. I walked into the bathroom and made my way over the shower door. She turned to smile at me when she felt the cold air on her back.

"Well, well, well Sergeant Barnes, so nice of you to finally join me" she said, before wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.


	60. Chapter 60

I had my back against the wall, shivering from the cold water spraying from the shower head. Bucky seemed completely oblivious to it as he stood in front of the stream of water, blocking most of it from hitting me. He was staring down at me, still grinning from the orgasm…his chest heaving up and down as he steadied his breathing. When he saw that I was shivering, he reached behind him to turn off the water and then stepped towards me. He wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me in close and touched his forehead to my own. When he noticed my teeth chattering he opened the shower door and reached to grab my towel, "No more shower sex" he said as he wrapped me up.

I pouted and started to protest but stopped when he continued, "At least not until we get a place with a bigger water heater"

He was stepping out of the shower to wrap his own towel around himself so he didn't see the big smile that was now plastered on my face at hearing that last part.

_**Calm down Eden! Don't let him see how much that last sentence affected you. **_

Inside my head, I was screaming with joy knowing that Bucky was already thinking further into the future…a future that involved us together.

He started making his way out of the bathroom but glanced back at me and smirked when he saw the wide smile on my face, "Come on woman. I know you have to be as hungry as I am"

Once we were dressed we made our way into the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked at Bucky, "Sandwiches okay?" After he nodded his head, I started pulling out everything from the fridge.

As we stood next to each other making our sandwiches, I brought up the subject of Brandon again. I was still completely shocked by all the hurtful things he had said to me. I knew he was drunk when he said then but he had already been acting like a jerk long before that.

"I still can't believe everything that happened tonight. Brandon was always a really nice person…really fun to be around. Tonight he was just so…..cruel" I said as I added turkey to my bread.

Bucky shrugged, "I think he just finally realized what a terrible mistake he had made and it pissed him off" he said, not looking up.

I thought about for a minute, trying to figure out what Bucky meant by that…I suddenly felt sick to my stomach when I came to a conclusion.

"So you think he was mad that he went out with me? That I was this terrible mistake and he regretted it?" I asked sadly.

He looked up sharply and quickly said, "No, that's not what I meant Eden" His insistence made me feel better but I was still confused by what he had said.

"What do you mean then?" I asked.

He looked up at me and shook his head in disbelief, "You really have no idea" He chuckled at me and went back to making his sandwich.

_**What's he laughing at? Why would Brandon be pissed at himself? **_

I stood there waiting for him to continue, getting annoyed that he didn't answer my question….I did not appreciate being laughed at.

"I don't see what's so damn funny Barnes…care to enlighten me" I said, sticking my hand on my hip as I turned to him.

He peaked up at me and smiled, "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're angry?"

I pointed at myself, "This isn't angry. This is annoyed! Now explain what you meant"

"I didn't hear you say please" he said in a sing song voice.

I was really trying to hide a smile and keep the annoyed expression on my face, but hearing him say I was cute when angry and him teasing me was making that really hard to do.

I sighed heavily and decided to play his little game, "Please"

He had finished making his sandwich and was putting everything away. I waited patiently until he was finished and he finally turned to face me.

He took my head in his hands and stared into my eyes, "I think he realized he made a mistake by not calling you after that date. He realized he screwed up his only chance with you. You may have been right when you said he just wanted you because he couldn't have you…but did you ever consider that maybe you were wrong….maybe he really liked you and now he feels like the biggest idiot ever"

"Did he….I mean…did he tell you that?" I stuttered, not sure if I believed that was possible. I had known Brandon more than half my life. He had never treated a woman like anything more than a good time. He certainly had never really cared about any of them that way. He loved his friends and he loved his family, but when it came to a relationship, Brandon has always run the other way.

Bucky shook his head at me, "He didn't have to Eden. I have a pretty good idea that's how he feels. You know I hate to admit it, but I kind of use to be like him"

When he saw my mouth drop open, he put his hands up defensively, "I would never have done what he did to you. I just mean that I was a pretty charming guy myself and I liked to spend time with different ladies. I was always looking for someone special…someone that made me feel ….."

"…complete" I said it at the same time he did and he looked at me with a strange little smile on his face.

"Exactly…how did you know I was going to say that?" he asked as his let his fingers rub up and down my arm.

"It's the exact same feeling I had when I left his hotel room that night. It wouldn't have mattered if he had called me after that first date. I had already made up my mind once I left that nothing would ever happen between us. He wasn't the one I was looking for" I said, shivering as his fingers trailed back up my arm and then across to my neck.

My heart started pounding in my chest when he leaned down closer….I could feel his breath on my neck, "I'm glad to hear that" He kissed my cheek and then pulled away quickly, grabbing his plate and making his way over to the fridge with a smirk.

I took a deep breath in attempt to get my heart to stop racing. I rubbed my arms and felt the goose bumps.

_**Damn him, he did that on purpose.**_

I turned to him and decided to finally ask him the question I had been dying to know the answer to, "Before you left for the war…did you…I mean, was there...anyone…a girl?"

He turned back around to me and by the look on his face…he seemed to be thinking really hard about my question.

"Steve told me there was a girl...he said we went on a double date with her and another girl the night before I shipped out. I don't really remember….it's all still just a blur" he said.

"Who was….I mean…what was her name?" I asked.

"Connie…I think"

"What was she like? I mean, how do you know she wasn't…special" I finally finished.

He put his plate down on the counter and walked over to me, laying both hands on my shoulders, "I don't even remember her…she couldn't have been special to me. I had to wait 70 years to find the one I was looking for. It's you Eden….it was always you….it will always be you"

I stared at him for several moments…I had no doubt that Bucky loved me, he had told me several times. But hearing him say what he had just said was almost more than my heart could handle. I just nodded my head and swallowed hard.

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it again…he had spoken the words I had longed to hear from him and now I was completely speechless.

"**It will always be you"**

**Say something Eden. Tell him you love him. Tell him you want to be with him forever. Tell him you want to make blue eyed babies with him. Don't just stand there and say nothing!**

Everything I wanted to say to him kept running through my head and none of it sounded as great as what he just said. A simple "I love you" wasn't good enough. He smiled down at me and shook his head at me, "You don't have to say anything Eden. I know"

He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, "Come on, I'll let you pick out of the movie" He grabbed his plate and a bottle of water and walked out of the kitchen leaving me standing there, completely flabbergasted. I chuckled to myself softly and put my hand over my heart, trying to calm myself.

"Come on woman!" I heard Bucky call from the living room. I laughed loudly and picked up my own plate and water and headed to the living room. He was sitting there taking a bite of his sandwich when I walked in…a smug smile on his face when he saw me. I shook my head at him as I set my plate down on the coffee table. I selected the first scary movie I saw, The Blair Witch Project, and slid it in my player. I didn't care what we watched…all I wanted to do was be close to him. Once we had finished eating, I let him lay his head in my lap as we finished the movie. There was only about 20 minutes left in the movie when Bucky's phone vibrated, alerting him of a text message. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11:30.

_**Who would be texting him this late?**_

He frowned but quickly grabbed his phone and read the message. After reading it, he sat up quickly and said, "I need to make a phone call…don't bother pausing it" He said nothing else and I watched as he made his way to the bedroom putting his phone to his ear as he closed the door behind him. I saw the look in his eyes as he had risen from the couch…something was definitely wrong.

I tried to keep watching the movie, I really did…but when Bucky hadn't returned after a few minutes, I pressed pause and made my way slowly towards my bedroom. I don't know why I was tip toeing, it was my own damn house.

I could see that Bucky hadn't completely shut the door all the way and I could hear him whispering, his voice was low but I could hear the anger in his hushed words.

"Barton, we don't have time to run this by Fury. We need to do this now!"

_**Director Fury? What the hell is Bucky up to?**_

"You said so yourself…the guy is a fucking serial rapist and murderer. Steve told you what happened, right? What would you do in my place?"

_**Did he just say serial rapist and murderer? Oh my God!**_

"I realize this isn't really SHIELD's jurisdiction but it's still the right thing to do Clint…..Fine, call Fury tomorrow and let him know about the situation, but you have to take me out there tonight…right now! I need to see for myself…..What's the address?"

_**No! What the hell is he doing chasing after a murderer?**_

I heard a sharp intake of breathe and then Bucky said, "That's not far from where I live…Jesus, he is too close. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes"

What Bucky was saying and the way he was reacting was scaring the shit out of me. I had no idea what was going on but it sounded dangerous.

_**Murderer!**_

I heard Bucky curse and then the closet door thrown open. I waited a few moments and then took a deep breath before walking into the bedroom.

I saw Bucky had already changed into a black pair of jeans and was now slipping a black long sleeve shirt over his head. He turned when he saw me enter and finished pulling the shirt over his chest. I glanced from him and then over to my bed where a large gun lay in the center.

"You heard" he said in deadpan voice…it wasn't a question, just a simple statement.

"Damn right! What is going on? Where are you going? What the hell are you doing with that gun" I said, pointing at the weapon on my bed.

He shook his head at me and grabbed his boots and began putting them on.

When he didn't say anything I continued, "Because from I could gather from your conversation, it sounded like you were going to hunt down a serial rapist and murderer. Care to explain that one to me?"

He looked from the gun and then back to me before picking it up and clipping it to the back of his pants. His silence was quickly infuriating me. I stood there…shaking with both fear and anger.

He finally looked at me with cold blue eyes, "Eden, I don't have time to explain right now" He grabbed the black leather jacket from his closet and slipped it on.

"Well you better fucking make some time!" I said indignantly, stepping up and pushing him back hard.

He grabbed wrist in his hands and looked down at me, "Stop Eden, I have to go" I shook my head at him and felt the tears threatening to slide down my cheeks.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself Bucky. You made me a promise, remember? No more missions. No more HYDRA." I exclaimed, ripping my wrists from him and putting my hand up so he could see the ring on my finger, "Your promise to me Bucky"

He stepped away from me and ran his fingers through his hair, pacing around the room as he grumbled to himself.

I stood there, waiting for an explanation. He snarled in frustration, slamming his hand down on my dresser. When I jumped, he looked up at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. It did nothing but make me feel even worse and I certainly wasn't scared of his little outbursts.

"I'm not going on a mission Eden…and the reason I'm leaving has nothing to do with HYDRA, I promise you that. Please just don't ask questions. I swear I will explain as soon as I can" he said, pleading with me.

The tears I had been holding back finally came loose and slid down my face…I quickly wiped them away, angry at myself for letting them fall. I wanted Bucky to understand that I was angry right now…the tears were just a reaction to being scared shitless when he said the words "serial rapist and murderer".

"Shit Eden, don't cry…don't do this to me" he begged. He stepped over to me and tried to wrap his arms around me but I pulled back, "Don't touch me" I hissed.

He wrapped his arm around me anyway and I struggled against him, forcing him to tighten his grasp on me. I was furious that he wouldn't tell me what was going on….I was furious he was leaving in the middle of the night…but most of all I was furious that he was making me feel this way; a mixture of fear, anger, worry…it was all too much.

"Listen to me Eden. All I can tell you is that I'm going to investigate something with Agent Barton. I won't be gone long….and I promise, just as soon as I can I will fill you in on what is going on, okay?"" he assured me in a calm voice.

I didn't want to fight with him…yes, I was angry he was keeping me in the dark but I also knew he was going to leave regardless of what I said and I didn't want the last feeling I share with him be anger. I relaxed in his arms, "Should I be….worried? I mean…you're taking your gun"

I felt him shake his head, "No, you don't have to worry. Come on Eden, have a little faith in me woman! I'm only taking my gun as a precaution. Did you think I survived HYDRA all those years by not always being prepared?"

"How long until you're back?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"2, maybe 3 hours" he replied "Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when I get home so you know I'm okay"

I nodded, "Just know right now Bucky, that I'm mad….so mad, that you may find that bedroom door locked when you come home tonight" I said, pointing at my bedroom door.

He sighed, "….Eden…I don't want you to be pissed…."

I threw my arms around his neck and let him wrap his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me with a sense of urgency, "You know I can pick a lock, right?"

That brought a tiny sad smile to my face, "Whatever you're doing, please be careful"

"I'll be back…please don't wait up worrying about me. I want you to get some sleep" he pleaded with me.

I nodded, "I'll try"

I followed him out of the bedroom as he made his way to the door, grabbing the car keys as he went.

"Lock the door" he demanded " as soon as I leave, throw the deadbolt on…you don't answer the door for anyone. Do you understand me?"

"I promise" I said softly.

He kissed me one last time before opening the door and walking out. I didn't hear his footsteps down the hallway until after I had turned the deadbolt.

I looked at the clock: 11:45

With a sigh, I grabbed the two plates and put them in the sink before turning off all the lights and heading to bed. I stared at the ceiling for a long time before sleep came...my head filled with images of Bucky and that damn gun.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading…reviews are always appreciated.**


	61. Chapter 61

As I lay with my head in Eden's lap during the movie, all I could think about was the monster that was out there right now hunting her like she was prey. The monster had no idea what he was in for….I was a predator too and soon he would know what it was like to be the victim for once. I kept glancing at my phone sitting on the coffee table….waiting, growing more anxious by the minute.

_**The movie is almost over…it's nearly 11:30. Clint must not have been able to find anything. SHIT!**_

My phone suddenly beeped then and I snatched it up to read the message.

Barton: Target located. Call me ASAP

I sat up from her lap and said, "I need to make a phone call…don't bother pausing it" I knew she would want to know who it was texting me so late and as I walked to the bedroom, I wracked my brain for some kind of excuse to give her. Not finding one, I simply pushed the thought from my head and focused entirely on the phone call….he picked up after the first ring.

"What did you find Barton?"

"I picked up his trail easily enough. I followed it and found him at an abandoned warehouse about 4 blocks away. I climbed the roof and got in through one of the windows to watch him. You were right Barnes…this guy is a monster"

_**Shit!**_

"What do you mean?"

"I watched him for a while before calling you. He's definitely a rapist...not just your average run of the mill rapist either. He plans it out carefully…brings them back to the warehouse and films the attacks. I saw him watching the videos of himself with at least 4 different women. Fucking sicko! I'm also assuming he murders them afterward. I checked into it and found 6 different women have gone missing in the last 6 months within a 10 block radius of his place. No rapes have been reported though...no bodies found either"

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill him. Where are you?"

"We can't just eliminate a civilian Barnes, even if he is a sorry piece of shit that deserves it. We have to talk to Director Fury first…get clearance."

"Barton, we don't have time to run this by Fury. We need to do this now!"

"No! I'll keep him under surveillance until the Director is notified and gives his orders. I can't just take out someone without some kind of proof…and neither can you"

"You said so yourself…the guy is a fucking serial rapist and murderer. Steve told you what happened, right? What would you do in my place?"

"Yeah, the Captain told me what happened and I understand this is personal for you. If the tables were turned and it was Natasha then you better believe I would feel the same way. But you also have to realize that SHIELD doesn't hunt down murderers and rapists…we aren't vigilantes and this isn't our jurisdiction"

"I realize this isn't really SHIELD's jurisdiction but it's still the right thing to do Clint"

"The Winter Soldier was the assassin Bucky, not you….unless you want to be considered a murderer then you need to get authorization to do this. You've worked too hard these last couple of months to just revert back to being a ruthless killer"

"Fine, call Fury tomorrow and let him know about the situation, but you have to take me out there tonight…right now! I need to see for myself."

"Bucky, I don't think…."

"What's the address?"

"Corner of Haxton and Southfield"

_**Fuck, that's only a few blocks from here!**_

"That's not far from where I live…Jesus, he is too close. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes"

I pushed the end button before he could argue with me and threw the phone down.

"Fucking piece of shit" I cursed out before walking to the closet and digging into my black duffel bag. I had tucked the 9 millimeter in one of the pockets on the inside when Eden and I had gone to pack up my stuff from Steve's. I didn't know how she felt about guns but I knew I felt better having it there…just In case. I threw in on the bed before reaching for a pair of black jeans and a black shirt.

I was slipping them on when she opened the door. She looked at me with wide eyes and then noticed the gun still sitting on the bed.

_**Fuck. What do I say? She'll be terrified if I tell her there is a God damn murdering rapist only a few blocks away. Some monster that has his sights set on her.**_

"You heard" I said, cursing myself for not closing and locking the damn door. In a way though, I was glad she had heard. It kept me from having to make up some lie to tell her….I never wanted to lie to her.

"Damn right! What is going on? Where are you going? What the hell are you doing with that gun" she said as she pointed to my 9 millimeter.

I knew seeing the gun laying there in our bed is what really pushed her over the edge…I may have gotten away with leaving if she hadn't seen that I was taking it. I shook my head and grabbed for my boots I had no idea of what to say to her so I said nothing.

"Because from what I could gather from your conversation, it sounded like you were going to hunt down a serial rapist and murderer. Care to explain that one to me?" she yelled.

I looked down at the gun in its holster and then back at her. I was absolutely willing to use that gun to protect her…to keep her safe. I had said I would fight to the death for her and I meant it every word. That monster wasn't going to touch her…I'd rather have her angry with me then have her dead, or worse.

I picked up the gun and placed it behind my back, attaching it to my jeans. I could see she was shaking, unsure if it was from anger or fear.

_**Don't let it get to you Bucky. You have to do this. Keep it together!**_

I wiped all the emotion off of my face and said, "Eden, I don't have time to explain right now"

_**Good start, stick with that.**_

I picked up my jacket and slid it on. I was surprised when she stepped forward and pushed me hard, "Well you better fucking make some time"

I grabbed her wrist to keep her from pushing me again "Stop Eden, I have to go" She stood there shaking her head at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

_**Leave now, if you see those tears it's over!**_

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself Bucky. You made me a promise, remember? No more missions. No more HYDRA." she shouted before pulling her wrists from my grasp and sticking her hand up to my face to see the ring I had given her. I remembered the look on her face when she pulled it from that satchel…the way her eyes had lit up…the way she had spent the rest of the evening looking at it. "Your promise to me Bucky" she said forcefully.

I backed up away from her feeling guilty as hell….torn between going out to find that bastard that was trying to hurt her or staying there and holding her in my arms. I ran my fingers through my hair and argued with myself on what to do….I was fucking pissed that I had to hurt her this way to keep her safe. I slammed my hand down hard on her dresser and notice her jump out of the corner of my eye.

_**What the hell are you doing Bucky? You're scaring the shit out of her. No, you're trying to keep her safe.**_

"I'm not going on a mission Eden…and the reason I'm leaving has nothing to do with HYDRA, I promise you that. Please just don't ask questions. I swear I will explain as soon as I can" I begged her, hoping she would accept my words and not push any further.

My resolve ended when the first tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly.

"Shit Eden, don't cry…don't do this to me" I pleaded to her. The need to comfort her was too great and I stepped forward to wrap my arms around her. She pulled away and spit out, "Don't touch me"

I ignored her and wrapped my arms tightly around her until she stopped squirming against me. I could almost feel the anger radiating throughout her body. Once she was still I said, "Listen to me Eden. All I can tell you is that I'm going to investigate something with Agent Barton. I won't be gone long…and I promise, just as soon as I can, I will fill you in on what is going on, okay?" I tried to sound as calm as possible, I didn't want her to worry.

I sighed with relief when I felt her relax in my arms and whisper, "Should I be…worried? I mean…you're taking your gun"

Shaking my head I replied, "No, you don't have to worry. Come on Eden, have a little faith in me woman! I'm only taking my gun as a precaution. Did you think I survived HYRDA all those years by not always being prepared?"

I really was only taking the gun as a precaution…that bastard wasn't going to get off that easy. He would feel a lot of pain…not just for all those women he had already hurt either…No, he would feel excruciating pain for what he was planning to do to my Eden.

She laid her head on my chest and it made me feel a little better, "How long until you're back?" she asked.

"2, maybe 3 hours. Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when I get home so you know I'm okay"

She pulled away as she nodded, "Just know right now Bucky, that I'm mad…so mad, that you may find that bedroom door locked when you come home tonight" She angrily pointed at the door and I knew she was still mad.

"Eden…I don't want you to be pissed…"

She cut me off when she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I knew if she was really angry at me she wouldn't be clinging to me this way right now so I happily wrapped my hands around her waist too and leaned down to kiss her deeply.

I got a small smile out of her when I said, "You know I can pick a lock, right?"

"Whatever you're doing, please be careful" she whispered.

"I'll be back, please don't wait up worrying about me. I want you to get some sleep" I said.

She nodded, "I'll try"

I turned to leave the bedroom, needing to get away from her before she changed her mind and got angry again. I don't know how I got so lucky to find someone that was so reasonable. Once I picked up the car keys I turned to her, "Lock the door…as soon as I leave, throw the deadbolt on…you don't answer the door for anyone. Do you understand me?"

She looked up at me with worry in her eyes, "I promise"

I leaned down to kiss her once more and then walked out. I stood outside the door until I heard her turn the deadbolt and then I made my way down the stairs and out into the parking lot. The drive was as short one, only about 5 minutes.

_**This fucker is way to close. **_

I parked the SUV on the street and then looked around for Barton. I spotted him on the rooftop of an abandoned building to my left. I made my way over to the building, climbing the fire escape effortlessly until I reached him. He led me to the window he had used to access the inside of the building and I followed him as he made his way inside.

What I saw over the next hour sickened me to my core. He was still watching videos of himself with his victims…tormenting them relentlessly….laughing at their calls for help. Their screams echoed throughout the building and Barton had to hold me back multiple times as we observed. The monster finally turned the videos off and starting walking around talking to himself. We were too far up to make out what he was saying but I could imagine the crazy shit coming from him.

He reached into a bag and pulled out a folder, sorting through it like he was searching for something. He found what he was looking for and threw the folder back down into the bag. They looked like photos but from where we were, I couldn't make them out. I looked over at Barton and he knew exactly what I wanted without me having to ask. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small pair of binoculars and handed them over to me. The asshole was taping the pictures to a wall. I looked through the binoculars and inhaled sharply when I finally got a look at the pictures he was now running his fingers over, caressing them delicately.

They were colored photos of a young woman….blonde hair, blue eyes…all familiar to me…all of them were pictures of Eden. He had to have been following her for at least a week…the entire week that I hadn't been around to protect her, when I had left her to keep her safe from HYDRA or whoever the fuck was responsible for her wreck. I could see there were some of her walking down the street…I recognized the diner she was standing in front of. I saw another one of her walking with a brown paper bag in her hand…the muffins from this morning.

_**Eden is his next target.**_

"Perfect" I suddenly heard the man shout from below "You are perfect Eden" Her name echoed on the walls and it sent a shiver down my spine.

_**How the fuck does he know her name?**_

I reached behind my back for my gun, ready to put this monster out of his misery. He thought he could touch my woman…stalk her…terrify her…treat her like she was just a play thing. There was no way that was going to happen; he would die here…right now. I felt Barton reach for my hand and I glanced up at him, narrowing my eyes. He shook his head vehemently, "No" he mouthed. He stood up and yanked me to my feet, motioning that it was time to leave. I turned around one more time to look down at the man…he was still standing in front of the pictures. He now had his hands in his pants, touching himself as he stared at the pictures of Eden. I clinched my fist and reached for my gun again but Barton grabbed my arm hard and shook his head at me.

I knew Barton wouldn't be able to stop me…if I wanted to, I could kill that man and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me. But Barton's words from earlier ran through my head again and I pulled my hand away from my weapon.

"_**The Winter Soldier was the assassin Bucky, not you…..You've worked too hard these last couple of months to just revert back to being a ruthless killer"**_

I thought about Eden then…the promise I had made to her about The Winter Soldier being gone. I also thought about what I had said to Steve earlier tonight.

"_**Every part of me loves her, even the Winter Soldier inside of me."**_

I struggled to sort through the screaming in my head, the battle raging inside.

Bucky Barnes knew the right thing to do was leave and go home to Eden...hold her tightly and never let her go…he loved her and couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. Bucky would follow orders and wait for word from Director Fury.

The Winter Soldier wanted to go down there and kill that mother fucker in the most painful way possible…drag it out slowly so he could feel the pain those women felt. The Winter Solider loved Eden too…that wild spark in her made him feel stronger, more in control…more powerful than he ever felt when he was a part of HYDRA. He wanted justice…he wanted vengeance.

In the end, Bucky Barnes won the battle that night. I followed Barton out of the building and back down the fire escape.

"I've got someone on the way now to watch the place until morning. There's going to be someone following him 24/7 until a decision is made on what to do" he said.

"You know what decision has to be made Clint" I replied.

Clint shook his head at me, "I know it would be for the best. Hell, I almost did it myself when I first saw him watching the videos…but we're soldiers Bucky and when we kill it's because we are following orders…that's what makes us different from the murderers. Go home to her. I'll talk to Fury tomorrow and get back to you"

I nodded and shook his hand before making my way to the car. It was hard pulling away from that building knowing what kind of monster was inside.

When I finally got back to the apartment and locked the door, I stood nervously outside of the bedroom, praying that Eden hadn't locked the bedroom door. I wasn't lying when I told her I could pick a lock…but I didn't want to have to do that. I knew if it was locked then that meant she was still mad at me and I couldn't handle that right now. I only wanted to lie next to her and hold her close to me, smell the wonderful floral aroma of her hair.

I reached for the doorknob and let out a sigh of relief when it turned easily and the door opened. She had her back to me and I could hear her breathing softly. I smiled when I saw an old wooden baseball bat propped up against the nightstand.

_**Smart girl!**_

I quickly took off everything but my boxers and made my way into the bed to crawl in beside her. I lay facing her, admiring the peaceful look on her face as she slept. She opened her eyes slowly when she felt me brush a strand of hair from her face, "Bucky"

"I see you didn't lock the door" I said quietly.

She smiled sleepily, "I seriously considered it"

I laid back and she immediately snuggled closer to me and sighed happily when I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm glad I didn't have to pick the lock" I said, smiling down at her. She smiled back at me and kissed my chest softly.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" she asked, not looking up at me.

I shook my head and heard her sigh, "Not tonight Eden…right now I just want to hold you, just like this" I said squeezing her tightly.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

I knew she wasn't going to let it go…I knew I would have to tell her. She was strong…the strongest woman I had ever met….she could handle it.

"Tomorrow" I promised.

That answer seemed to satisfy her and she pulled the covers up over us both and fell quickly back to sleep. I lay there for a long time, listening to her breathe, feeling her soft body against mine.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you...ever" I whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.


	62. Chapter 62

**Reviews are always appreciated. I love to hear everyone's feedback. I do take your ideas into consideration and try to incorporate them into my story. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Serial rapist and murderer.**_

Those words kept running through my head over and over again. I knew SHIELD didn't handle those kinds of things…so why was Bucky investigating it with Hawkeye? None of it made any sense to me. I felt Bucky's arm wrapped protectively around me and I turned to look over at him. He had promised to tell me what was going on today and I almost wanted to shake him awake right now and demand he do just that. The serene look on his face as he slept brought a smile to my lips and I decided to let him be. I could wait a few more hours for my explanation. I slipped out from his grasp and walked quietly to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day. Bucky was still sleeping when I left the room and made my way into the living room.

The apartment was eerily quiet so early in the morning. I curled up in the chair next to the window that over looked the park to watch the sunrise. As the time passed, I could see more and more people filling the streets and sidewalk. I was watching a woman struggle with her dog in the park when I thought I heard my name called. I listened closely for a moment and then heard what sounded like a door open.

_**Bucky must be awake and getting ready to take a shower. **_

I went back to looking out the window again but jumped when I heard a door suddenly slam shut. A second later, I heard my bedroom door ripped open and heavy footsteps down the hall.

"Eden" I heard Bucky yell out in a panicked voice. He suddenly appeared in the living room, still wearing only his boxers, his hair still disheveled from sleep.

"Good morning" I said quietly.

His head jerked my way and he let out a deep breath when he saw me sitting in the chair.

"Fuck" he said in a shaky voice as he ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to where I was sitting and kneeled in front of me and laying his head on my lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching down to lift his face to me and let my hand rest on his cheek. He had the strangest look on his face and his eyes were filled with worry.

"I woke up…you weren't there…I panicked…I thought…" he let his voice trail off when I stood up and reached my hand out to help him up.

"You thought what?" I asked.

He shook his head, swallowing hard before wiping all emotion from his face.

He pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me tightly, clinging to me like his life depended on it.

"It's okay Bucky. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" I said as I rubbed my hands up and down his back. "I couldn't sleep so I got up and came to watch the sun rise" I continued.

"You should have woken me up, I would have got up and watched it with you" he said, pulling away to look at me.

"You were out late…doing whatever it was you were doing….you looked like you needed the sleep"

He released his hold on me and stepped back nodding his head, "I'm sorry about that. I guess it's too much to hope for that you changed your mind about wanting that explanation." He said with a hopeful smile.

I chuckled lightly and patted both of my hands against his chest, "You're not that lucky….but I will give you a temporary reprieve…let's eat breakfast first and then we'll talk"

He nodded his head and followed me into the kitchen to watch me make us some breakfast. We chatted easily enough as we ate, talking about everything except what happened last night. Long after he had cleared his plate, Bucky continued to talk, asking me questions about random things in an attempt to delay the inevitable. He grew silent when I stood up and put our dishes in the sink and wiped down the counter. I finally turned to him and reached my hand out, "Come on, it's time to talk" I said gently. He sighed and took my hand, allowing me to lead him into the living room so we could sit down on the couch next to each other.

He sat staring at me for several moments and I finally had to say, "Go ahead"

"Eden….I don't think…"

I cut him off, "James Buchanan Barnes, talk!" I said, a little more forceful than I intended.

He smiled sadly when he heard me use his full name and took my hand in his, "I don't want you to worry okay. I'm going to take care of everything…you know I would never let anyone hurt you" he started.

The story that followed shocked me to my core. I know as he continued, my eyes grew bigger and bigger.

_**I knew I felt someone watching me. **_

Before he finished his story, I put my hands up to stop him, "So last night, when I told you I saw someone in the alley….he was really there? He was watching me?" I said softly.

He nodded and reached for my hand. I pulled it away and scooted back on the couch away from him, "You convinced me that it was nothing…but you knew didn't you? You knew it wasn't nothing"

He sighed, "Eden I didn't want to scare you…it was dangerous out there and I didn't want to risk…."

I stopped him again, and angrily asked him to continue the story. I could tell he was upset that I was angry with him but he started talking again.

_**Don't freak out Eden. Be strong. Bucky doesn't want to be with someone weak little girl who is just going to fall apart at the first sign of danger. **_

_**That's easier said than done…a fucking rapist murderer who has his eyes set on you. Great!**_

I really tried to keep my face completely blank and not show Bucky how truly freaked out I was but when he started talking about the videos he had witnessed the creep watching, I had to lower my head so he couldn't see my eyes widen. I felt a knot forming in my stomach and then the nausea set in. I lost it when he told me about the pictures the guy had of me hanging on his wall and the way he was pleasuring himself as he stared at them. I got up and rushed to the hall bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it before throwing up every single thing I had just eaten.

I could hear Bucky outside the door pounding on it, asking if I was okay but I just sat there, clinging to the cold porcelain toilet. I don't know how long I laid there but I finally flushed the toilet and stood up to wash my mouth out and drink some cold water from the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing the pale skin and the beads of sweat on my forehead. I quickly rinsed my face off and then sat down on the toilet to pull myself together. Bucky was no longer at the door knocking…and I didn't hear him moving around the apartment.

_**Am I mad at him? Yes. No. He was just trying to protect me last night. That's all Bucky ever tries to do.**_

I knew deep down, I wasn't mad at him…how could I be? I loved him. He was only doing what he thought was right. I had a rapist and murderer after me…I couldn't blame him for being a little overprotective.

_**Am I scared? Yes. No. Why should I be? Bucky is the most lethal and scariest guy out there…and for some reason he loves me. He's not going to let anyone hurt me. **_

With a sigh, I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Bucky sitting against the wall across from the door with his knees up, head bent down. The moment I stepped out, he looked up at me and stood up quickly.

"Eden…I…" he started.

"Don't" I said, putting my finger to his lips, "Don't apologize. Don't say anything. I'm not mad. Hell, I'm not even worried"

He looked at me skeptically and I continued, "Do you love me?" I asked

"Yes"

"Would you ever let anyone hurt me" I asked

"Never"

"Then why should I worry?" I asked again, forcing a smile to my face.

He stared at me, his deep blue eyes boring into mine…he suddenly grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and pushed me back against the wall causing me to gasp in surprise. A moment later I felt his lips on mine, kissing me roughly…the desperation, the need….it was nothing I had ever felt from him before. His hands reached down to pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist. I wasn't sure what exactly had gotten into him but damn it if it didn't feel good. His metal arm was on the back of my thighs, holding me close to him….the other was behind my head, holding me in place as his lips continued to move over my mouth.

When I felt him move from my lips to my neck, I wrapped my arms around him and let my hands rub his back, moaning loudly. I dug my nails into the skin when I felt him bite down lightly on my shoulder before moving his lips back up to my mouth. I wasn't even aware that he had been moving until I suddenly felt him release me. I opened my eyes and realized he had carried me into the bedroom. He was standing in front of me, breathing hard and staring down at me with a smoldering look.

My hands found his bare chest and I couldn't help but rake my nails softly down it eliciting a loud moan from him. He put his hands on my waist when he felt me lean forward to kiss his chest, focusing on his nipples and the scars on his left arm. I let my fingers skim slowly down, past his abs, down to his belly button, until I found the top of his boxers. I looked directly into his eyes when I reached my down into them, running my fingers through the coarse hair before sliding my hand down the length of him.

He inhaled loudly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. I let go of him and with both hands, I started to slide his boxers down his hips, raking my nails across his ass as I did it. Just as soon as his boxers hit the floor, his cell phone began ringing. He glanced in the direction of his phone and groaned.

"Forget it" I whispered, reaching my hands out to him again.

He stepped back and bent down to pull his boxers back up, "I need to get that, may be important" he choked out. He walked over to his phone to answer it while I sat on the bed and pouted.

He didn't even say hello when he answered it, "What did you find out Barton?"

I perked up when I heard Hawkeye's name…Bucky had told me Clint was going to be contacting Director Fury about what they could do about the monster who was stalking me. I knew what Bucky wanted to happen…he was hoping Fury would allow him to handle the guy in his own way. Bucky's way would surely involve lots of pain and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Yes, the monster deserved to die for what he had done and what he was obviously planning to do to me. But was I okay with that?

_**Yes. You know you would feel better at night knowing that guy wouldn't be able to hurt you. **_

"Fury did what?!" I heard Bucky say loudly.

He didn't say anything for a long time, he just listened to whatever Clint was telling him.

"I know this is their jurisdiction Clint…he should have let me handle this though. This isn't right and you know it...they could make a mistake and the guy could get released….I know you did what you could and I appreciate what you did for me, for her too"

He hung up and turned to find me with a confused look on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Clint talked to Fury this morning and told him what was going on. Fury wouldn't give the order for me to take care of it…he said SHIELD was not created to bring down murderers and rapists. He has friends in the police department though. They raided the warehouse this morning and arrested the guy. They have him in custody already" he explained as he paced around the bedroom.

"That's great. So why do you seem so angry about that?" I asked after sighing with relief. Knowing that the guy wasn't going to be able to do any of the awful things he obviously had planned for me made me feel a lot better.

"I should have been the one to handle him" he said, a dark look in his eyes, "It's my job to protect you"

"I'm glad it worked out this way" I said and he looked up at me in shock.

"Why? Did you not hear me when I told you what he did to those women Eden. That's what he was planning to do to you" he argued.

"You would never let that guy get near me Bucky…and now he's in police custody which means he will be put on trial, found guilty, and go to jail for a very long time. Now all the families of the women he hurt will have their justice too" I explained.

He lowered his head, but I could still see the anger in his face.

"Bucky" I said softly, "I know that you would do whatever it takes to keep anyone from hurting me…but, I'm glad it didn't come down to that. Can't you just be thankful for that?"

He sighed and walked over to me, kissing me lightly on the head, "I am thankful…it would be nice to know that there is no possibility of him ever coming near you…him cold in the ground for instance would make me feel way better." he grumbled.

I smiled at him, "Doesn't matter to me. It's over"

Bucky was still frowning, "It's not over until he's in prison. The police department makes mistakes all the time. Anything could happen. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again"

"That's good to hear…how about you set your sights on me right now" I said, walking towards him with a smile.


	63. Chapter 63

**Interested in the song Eden sings during this chapter: Youtube: Tears of an Angel by Amy Guess**

Needless to say, the mood had not been ruined by Clint's phone call. Afterwards, I told him I had a few things I needed to check on for work so he left to head to the living room. Bucky watched TV while I checked my emails for any work related issues that needed to be addressed. I don't know what he was watching but every once in a while I would hear an occasional chuckle and it made me smile. I had seen a lot of changes in Bucky the last few weeks…all of them good. Most of the emails were junk but there were a couple from clients that had some small issues needing fixing. I knew they wouldn't take long so I started working on them right away instead of waiting until tomorrow.

My eyes were really bothering me this morning and the longer I stared at the computer screen the more I rubbed them in frustration. I sighed and stood up, stretching as I headed for my bathroom. My eye doctor had warned me the last time I saw him that staring at a computer screen all day was not good on the eyes. He had suggested that when they start to bother me, I wear the glasses he had prescribed. I hadn't pulled them out since before I started my vacation, mostly because I hadn't really been working up until this last week.

I opened up the drawer where I kept them and slipped them on my face before making my way back to my desk. I noticed a difference immediately and the small headache that was threatening to hit, slowly faded away. I was just finishing up my work when I heard footsteps down the hall towards my bedroom.

"You almost done…you've been at it for a while" I heard Bucky say as he entered the room. I pressed send on the email and started to log off my computer, my back still to him.

"Yes, just finished. I wanted to get some of this out of the way before tomorrow. Brooke wanted us to come by the Smithsonian tomorrow to look at some new items that are going on display. She said they actually had something to do with you. Do you think you could meet us there after you get done with your recruits?" I asked, turning around to face him.

His eyes widened slightly and a small smile formed on his lips but he didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"What?"

"I've never seen you wear glasses before" he said, walking over to me.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I quickly reached up and pulled off the glasses, feeling a slight blush on my cheeks, "Forgot I had them on. I just have to wear them sometimes when I work…my eyes start bothering me and it helps to keep me from getting a headache"

He shook his head at me, "You don't have to take them off. I think they make you look….cute" he finally said.

"Cute?" I said with a chuckle, slipping the glasses back into their case and placing them next to the laptop. "I don't know if I want to be described as cute"

"What would prefer then…sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning?" he asked, a sly smile on his lips, stopping beside me to rest one hand on my cheek.

"All of the above?" I asked, staring up at him, nuzzling my face into the palm of his hand.

"I agree" he said, reaching his hand out to pull me up from my chair, "And yes, I can meet you and Brooke tomorrow at the Smithsonian. I get done around 2:00 with my recruits. I can shower and change at headquarters and meet you there at 3:00…I'm sure Steve will want to come to"

I nodded my head, "So what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

Before he could answer, my cell phone beeped and with a sigh, I reached down to retrieve my text message.

Brooke: Hey, is it okay if I come over? I want to talk to you.

_**Shit, I almost totally forgot about what happened last night. She may be pissed about the whole Brandon thing after all. **_

Bucky noticed the expression on my face, "What is it?"

"Do you think you could get lost for an hour or so?" I asked looking up to see a confused expression on his face, "Like leave that apartment I mean…that was Brooke, she wants to come over and talk. I'm figuring we may need some privacy. Some girl time….alone"

He realized what I meant and nodded his head, "I'll head over to Steve's and hang out with him"

I looked down at my phone again to type out a message to Brooke.

Eden: Sure, come over now if you want.

Brooke: I'll be there in about 15 minutes.

I looked up at Bucky and he noticed the apprehensive look on my face, "She's not mad at you Eden. She told me so herself; last night before I left the bar"

I tried to smile but I wasn't so sure if Bucky was right. Brandon could have told Brooke anything and twisted the story to make me out to be the bad guy in this situation. I looked down at myself…I was still dressed in sweat pants and a tank top.

"She'll be here in 15 minutes. I guess you can go ahead and head over to Steve's now. I'm just going to change clothes" I said before heading to the closet to grab some jeans and a t-shirt.

He cleared his throat, "I'll wait until she gets here to leave"

The way he said it caught my attention, "Why?" I asked suspiciously, turning to him as I slipped out of my sweat pants and pulled my tank top off.

His eyes roamed my body but his attention snapped back up to my face when I raised my voice, "Why?" I asked again, trying not to smile.

"I don't want you alone….just in case" he said, looking down at his hands.

I laughed at him, "In case of what Bucky? The guy escapes police custody and wastes his time hunting me down instead of running for his life?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about actually" he said, in a serious tone.

I eyed him carefully, puzzled by how irrational he was being.

"So you won't leave me alone by myself but you'll leave me alone with Brooke? Don't get me wrong, Brooke can hold her own in a fight but she's definitely not a super soldier. She won't be much protection for me…so your reasoning is flawed. Besides, you can't stay with me 24 hours a day. What was your plan for tomorrow while I'm here and you're at work?" I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me" he said quietly.

"Then stop being ridiculous" I said, slipping the jeans on and reaching for the shirt.

He frowned at me, sitting down on the bed as he watched me get dressed. That sad puppy dog look on his face made me sigh deeply.

"You once told me when you lived at Steve's, that you could be at my front door in less than a minute, was that true?" I asked, sitting beside him.

I could tell by the smile that appeared on his face, that he was remembering that night. It was the night before I left to go visit Jill when we kept getting interrupted, "Yes, it was true"

"So you could be here in 60 seconds if something happened Bucky. I don't think that guy is going sneak in here and manage to kill me in 60 seconds" I said, taking his hand in my own.

"I could…when I was the Winter Soldier…60 seconds was all I needed" he said, his frown deepening "A lot can happen in 60 seconds Eden"

Without thinking I retorted, "Well, lucky for me the guy trying to kill me isn't a Super Soldier"

_**Moron! Why did you say that?**_

I instantly wished I could take back what I had just said. I could see Bucky going into that bad place…that place where his past taunted him and made him feel the full 70 years of guilt.

I squeezed his hand, "Don't do that Bucky, don't think about those times….that's the past remember? Think about the present...think about the future. I'm here right now…and I'll be here tomorrow and every day after that. Okay?"

He shook his head and then looked at me with a more hopeful expression on his face, "Every day after huh?"

I nodded my head, "Yep. I'm pretty persistent; it's going to take a lot to keep me away from you"

He reached over and pulled me into his lap, his hands resting on my bottom, my knees on either side of his legs. "I think that's my favorite thing about you" he said before letting his lips touch mine.

We were still kissing when the doorbell rang 5 minutes later…I pulled away from Bucky and he groaned in frustration. I stood up to straighten my clothes, checking my reflection in the mirror. My lips were slightly red from the kissing but nothing too bad. Bucky on the other hand was reaching down to adjust himself, attempting to hide the bulge in his pants. I giggled at him and he just shook his head with a small smile.

He followed me into the living room, grabbing his coat and phone as I answered the door. Brooke was standing there, her hands in her pockets when I opened the door and ushered her in. Bucky came up behind me to greet Brooke and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm right next door, 60 seconds" I nodded my head and watched as he stepped out the door.

As soon as Bucky closed the door I turned to Brooke nervously. She was my best friend…I had known her almost my entire life. I was fully prepared to beg for forgiveness…get on my knees and plead if I had to. I would do anything to make her not mad at me for keeping me and Brandon's date a secret from her.

Before I even had a chance to apologize, she threw her arms around me tightly, "Steve told me what happened, are you okay?"

I pulled back confused, "What?"

"The creepy fucker that's been following you. Steve told me all about it this morning. I almost didn't believe it when he told me…it's like something out a scary movie" she said, hugging me tightly again.

_**She didn't come over to yell at me about Brandon?**_

She pulled away and walked into my living room to take a sit on the couch…I followed her, "So you're not mad about me and Brandon"

She rolled her eyes, "Pssh, Brandon is a douche bag. I'm not surprised you didn't tell me…I'd be too embarrassed to tell anyone I went out with that asshole too"

I let out a huge sigh of relief, thankful to have someone like Brooke in my life. We spent the next hour just talking about everything that had happened. She told me how she had called her mom last night to tattle tale on Brandon. Brooke said her mom had almost called me this morning to apologize for how much of a fuck up her son was…I laughed but wasn't surprised. That sounded exactly like something Brenda Donovan would say….Brooke and her mom were just too much alike. She said Brandon had woken up this morning with a massive hangover, a swollen nose, and a slight black eye before spending half an hour on the phone with his mother, rolling his eyes and flipping Brooke off the entire time.

I shook my head confused, "I punched him in the nose, not the eye…how did he get the shiner?"

She grinned sheepishly, "I may have gotten carried away again last night when we got back to my apartment. Steve was there, he didn't let me get too out of hand" she said my mouth dropped open.

"So, are the two of you okay? I don't want to be the cause of you and him not talking" I said.

She waved it off, "We're fine. I've come to expect that kind of shit from him. I gave him a hug and a swift kick in the ass before he left this morning. Not that it means much, but he told me to tell you and Bucky he was sorry"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll pass that apology on to Bucky" I said with a laugh.

We dissolved into giggles but the conversation quickly got serious when we started talking about the guy who had been stalking me. I saw the look of revulsion on Brooke's face as I told her about what I saw in the alley last night and what Bucky had told me he had seen in that abandoned warehouse.

She suddenly stood up, "I don't want to hear any more…thank God the guy was arrested. I kind of agree with Bucky…I'd feel better knowing the guy was 6 feet under too"

I shrugged my shoulders and watched as she bent down to look at my music collection, flipping through the CD's.

My stomach suddenly rumbled and I looked at the clock…it was almost 5:00, "You want to see if Steve and Bucky want to head back over here and we can get take out…maybe watch a movie?"

She looked up with a smile and nodded her head, "I'll text Steve"

I couldn't help smiling as she texted Steve. It was nice seeing her this way…she had never acted this way about any other guy. I was especially happy for Steve…he deserved someone special and Brooke was definitely one of a kind. I may be a little bit biased though.

"They're going to pick up some food and then head over" she said, looking up from her phone.

She continued looking through my CD's as I laid back on the couch, holding my stomach as it growled….she noticed all the karaoke tracks I had tucked away on the shelf and brought up my old high school choir days.

"You were so good Eden…I don't know why you don't sing more" she said, shaking her head. She suddenly got quiet and I looked over to see her holding a CD in her hand, shaking her head sadly. She looked up at me, "I remember you singing this at Beth's funeral" she said, holding a karaoke tract: Tears of an Angel

_**I haven't sung that song since her funeral.**_

Beth had been Brooke's cousin, only a year younger than us…she had been precious, the most soft spoken, pure person I had ever met. Where Brooke was loud and sometimes brash, Beth was always soft spoken and patient, thinking of everyone else's feelings before her own…wise beyond her years. I remembered the phone call I received that night in May…I was a freshmen in college studying for finals before summer break. 2 more tests tomorrow and then I would be heading home for the summer; I was excited to see Brooke and Jill. Beth's high school graduation was that weekend and I couldn't wait to see her walk across that stage as valedictorian….I was so proud of her, we all were.

I had smiled when I saw Brooke calling my cell phone and had answered with a smile on my face, "Hey Brooke"

The sound of her sobs had shot a dagger through my heart. I listened to her racking sobs as she told me that Beth had been hit by a car as she was crossing the street…the driver had been looking down at their phone and didn't see her….she was killed instantly. After finals I had headed straight home to be with Brooke, she had flown home from school and Jill and I did our best to comfort her. It had been Brooke's mom that had come to me, asking if I would sing at the funeral. I had hesitated at first but quickly gave in when she told me how much it would mean to her….to Beth's mother….to Brooke. I knew exactly what I would sing…it would be the perfect tribute to her. Beth's funeral was 4 days later, the morning before she was supposed to graduate. There was so many people there…family, friends, her fellow students…everyone wanted to pay their respects to Beth, an angel in both life and death. I was so nervous when I went to stand in front of them all, hands shaking furiously. As the music started, I had closed my eyes and thought of Beth…her sweet smile, soft eyes, kind heart. I had never admitted it to anyone but when I opened my eyes to start singing, I could swear in the back of the room I saw her standing there, that kind smile on her face, encouraging me on…listening to me as I sang that song for her. When I finished my song, I had looked over to the picture they had sitting next to her coffin….Beth in her high school cap and gown, smile bright…eyes lit up.

"Will you sing it for me?" I heard Brooke ask, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Now?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Please?" The look on her face was pleading and I couldn't bear to tell her no.

I nodded my head and watched as she took the CD out of the case and put it in the player. I stood up from the couch and walked to the window, looking out at the park. It was always easier to sing when I didn't have to look at anyone. I swallowed hard as the music started, feeling a lump forming in my throat as the music started.

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

**It can't be true**

**That I'm losing you**

**The sun cannot fall from the sky**

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**Stop every clock**

**The Stars are in shock**

**The river would run to the sea**

**I won't let you fly**

**I won't say goodbye**

**I won't let you slip away from me**

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**So hold on**

**Be strong**

**Everyday hope will grow**

**I'm here, don't you fear**

**Little one don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**Don't let go**

I could see Brooke out of the corner of my eye, standing next to me as we both looked out the window, up into the sky. I glanced over and saw the tears threatening to fall down her face. I wiped my own away as I finished the song, watching hers finally slide down her cheek, a small smile on her face.

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

"I never thanked you for singing at her funeral Eden" Brooke whispered, still looking forward.

"You didn't have to" I whispered back, turning to look up at the sky one last time.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both of us to spin around quickly. There stood Bucky and Steve, a look of surprise on both of their faces as they stood there watching us.

Brooke turned around quickly to wipe her tears away as I smiled, my eyes falling on Bucky, "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, walking over to him. From the expression on his face, I assumed they had been there for a while, listening to me sing.

When I reached him, he pulled me close to him and stared at me with those blue eyes "That was amazing…I've never…I mean I've heard you sing before but…I…wow"

He brushed his thumb across from my cheek, wiping away a stray tear I had missed…he had a confused look on his face but I shook my head, "Later" I mouthed.

I turned to look over at Brooke and noticed Steve had sat down the bag of food he was carrying on the coffee table and was now standing next to her. He had his hand on her shoulder and was turning her to face him. I smiled when I saw him wipe her tears away with the back of his hand and pull her to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and let him hold her. I finally grabbed Bucky's hand and led him to the kitchen to give them some privacy. I started grabbing paper plates and some drinks out of the fridge while Bucky sat on a stool and watched me.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

I explained to him quickly and he nodded sadly, glancing back at the door that led to the living room.

"I hope she's okay" he said softly.

I thought about Steve and what a wonderful person he was…so warm and so kind. He cared for Brooke and I knew she reciprocated those feelings for him too. I knew he would take care of her. I smiled as I said, "Steve will make her feel better"

Bucky looked up at me with an understanding look in his eyes before nodding and smiling at me

"Do you think you could sing like that for me some time?" he asked, grabbing me around the waist to pull me to him.

"Maybe…one day" I said, kissing him softly on the lips. His hands wrapped tighter around my waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Get a room" I heard Brooke say.

I pulled away from Bucky to see her and Steve standing in the doorway…his arm wrapped casually around her shoulders. She had a large grin on her face and there were no tears in her eyes anymore.

_**I have to remember to thank Steve later. He is such an amazing person. **_

I giggled and picked up the plates and napkins while Bucky grabbed the drinks.

Steve smiled down at Brooke, "What are you guys in the mood to watch…funny, drama, action….."

"Scary" Brooke and I both said at the same time.

I heard Bucky laugh and Steve looked at us both, "Why do you both always insist on scary movies?"

Brooke and I both looked at each other and shrugged, "Because those are the best ones" we said together before looping our arms together and heading to the living room in a fit of giggles.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you guys are enjoying. Please review. I love to hear everyone's thoughts and ideas. I try to please everyone so if you tell me something, I usually try and incorporate it into the story.**

**Thanks.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Just a little Brooke and Steve fluff for everyone. Hope you enjoy and as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Brooke's POV**

Once the movie was over, I declared I needed to head home and looked in Steve's direction, hoping that he would also leave as well so we could walk down together. His eyes met mine and he smiled, giving me a slight nod, "I should really be going too" he announced to Bucky and Eden.

While he put his shoes on and talked to Bucky, I helped Eden carry the plates and empty containers to the kitchen to throw away.

"Thanks for earlier….singing that song. She would have loved it, you know…hearing you sing it would have made her smile" I said.

"It did" she said smiling with a distant look in her eye. When she caught the confused look in my eye she said, "I just mean…you know that I'm sure it did…make her smile"

"So, you'll be at the museum at 3:00 tomorrow?" I asked her.

She nodded her head at me, "Yeah, Bucky's going to catch a ride with Steve in the morning so I can drive the SUV" I smiled at the mention of Steve's name and she noticed my eyes brighten.

I was thinking of what he had said earlier to me after him and Bucky showed up. I had been staring out that window with a heavy heart as Eden sang. I didn't think it was possible to cry that many tears for one person but as Eden sang that song I felt them building up once again. I had only listened to that song one time since the funeral and it had the same effect on me as it did tonight. I don't know why I asked Eden to sing it; maybe I needed to shed just a few more tears for her, sweet little Beth.

I had sat on the front row the day of the funeral and I had watched Eden nervously step up to sing it. I had never told anyone, but when Eden started singing that song, my eyes had wandered to a spot in the corner of the room and I swear I saw Beth standing there with the sweetest smile on her face. She was watching Eden sing that song and as the song ended, Beth looked my way and waved at me. The tears built up in my eyes and I bent my head to blink them away…when I looked up, she was gone. To this day, I don't know if I was losing my mind or if maybe, by some chance, Beth had been there that day…her way of saying goodbye after being ripped away from us all so suddenly.

"I never thanked you for singing at the funeral Eden" I said softly to her as I stared up into the sky, wondering if somewhere up there Beth was looking down at me.

"You didn't have to" she whispered back to me.

When Steve cleared his throat, I turned around and saw him standing there but quickly twisted back around to wipe the tears from my face.

_**Stop crying. Don't let him see you crying. You're supposed to be strong and independent…not a crybaby.**_

_**I miss Beth. She would have liked Steve. She was so young…..**_

The damn tears wouldn't stop, if anything, they only fell quicker as I tried to wipe them from my face. Bucky and Eden were talking across the room but I heard footsteps approaching and knew it had to be Steve. I silently cursed myself for asking Eden to sing that song. I felt him standing next to me but I didn't turn to him.

"Brooke?" he said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

His hand was suddenly on my shoulder and I felt him turn me to face him. He looked surprised when he saw the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Brooke" he whispered again, reaching out to brush the tears from my cheeks with the back of his hand as he stared down at me. He pulled me into his chest and I threw my arms around him. His warm embrace enveloped me and I heard him tell me, "Don't cry…you're too beautiful to cry"

I stood there in his arms as he rubbed his hands up and down my back. The tears stopped but I didn't let go of him, I just laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me, pulling away to look at me. I nodded and laid my head back down, mumbling into his chest about Beth's accident and the funeral that followed.

He listened to me tell my story, holding me tightly, smoothing my hair down and laying light kisses on my forehead. When I was done, I finally pulled away…feeling better but slightly embarrassed at my breakdown.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually fall apart like that…it's so unlike me" I said, lowering my head.

"Even the strongest person has to fall apart sometimes…when I saw Bucky fall from that train and die….I fell apart myself. You don't always have to be the strong one Brooke. I'm here for you if you need to fall apart, I'll help put you back together again" he said.

I smiled remembering how he had leaned down and kissed me so softly on the lips that it literally took my breath away.

"Steve's pretty special, isn't he?" I heard Eden say to me, shaking me from my thoughts.

I nodded my head and smiled, "He is" She gave me a knowing smile and a quick hug before walking out of the kitchen with me following closely behind.

Steve was standing by the door saying his goodbyes to Eden and Bucky. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the apartment only to feel Steve right behind me, his hand on the small of my back. He reached for my hand as we walked down the stairs and I looked up to see him smiling at me. Instead of turning to go through the front exit and heading to his apartment next door, he walked me through the back door to the parking lot where I had left my car. We didn't say a word to each as we walked, just held on to each other's hand tightly. When we reached my car, I unlocked it and he opened the door for me. I threw my purse in and turned back around to him. He had stepped forward and now only inches separated us.

My hands went to his chest and I felt the hardened muscle under my fingertips, I glanced up at his mouth and swallowed nervously. My heart only raced quicker when I felt his hand come to my waist.

_**Get yourself together Brooke. You've kissed guys before…this is no different.**_

_**Fuck yes, it's different…this is Steve…he's special.**_

"Is it okay if I try for that A+ again?" he whispered softly in my ear, his breath warm against my neck. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Yes" I said huskily, almost unable to get the word out of my mouth because my throat had suddenly gone dry.

I closed my eyes and had to hold back a moan when I felt his lips touch my mine. It started out softly, just a light caress…but it slowly deepened as his other hand skimmed up my back to settle on my neck, holding me tightly. One of my hands glided up his neck and around his head to entangle itself in his hair while the other wrapped around his back, finding the bottom of his shirt and slipping under. I felt him shudder as the tips of my fingers made contact with the warm skin of his back. I felt my back touch the cold metal of my Mustang and Steve's warm body pressed tightly against the front of me. I whimpered when his lips left mine but I was pleasantly surprised when I felt him begin kissing the most sensitive spots on my neck. The moan that escaped my lips was quickly silenced when his mouth found mine again. We kissed until finally I had to pull away to gasp for breath. He looked down at me, also breathing heavily, smiling as he tried to catch his breath. I ran my hands through my hair, chucking lightly to myself, trying to recover from the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced.

"What's so funny?' he asked, placing his hands back on my waist and tugging me close to him again.

"That was…quite a kiss" I said breathily.

"A+ material?" he asked, leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Definitely" I said once he pulled away, looking up at him.

His smile widened and he looked quite proud of himself.

"Don't get cocky on me Rogers. It doesn't mean anything if you only manage to do it once" I said, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Am I going to get the chance to do it again?" he asked, stepping back to give me space.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll think about it" When I saw him roll his eyes at me, I stepped up to him and threw my arms around his neck, "Steve Rogers, you can do that again anytime you want…in fact, I would consider it an insult if you didn't want do it again" I said before kissing him again on the lips hard. I pulled away, "I really should be going…I have to be at work early tomorrow. You'll be at the museum at 3:00, right?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "Me and Bucky are going to ride over together. We'll come find you…I'd rather not have anyone recognize me and I know he won't either"

I nodded my head and got into my car, looking up at him one last time, "Good night Steve"

He bent down and kissed me lightly on the cheek, "Good night Brooke"


	65. Chapter 65

**Please, please, please review. It always makes me more eager to write the next chapter when I get feedback.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stood outside the museum looking down at my watch the millionth time.

I had rushed to get to the museum on time, thinking I was going to be the late one. The dishwasher had clogged up this morning and I had called the superintendent to let him know. He promised he would be there by 2:00 to look at it, but by 2:30 he still hadn't arrived. He called to let me know he was running late and said that if I needed to leave, it was fine since he had a key to my apartment.

It was now 3:05.

**Where are they? **

I had been standing in front of the Smithsonian for nearly 10 minutes waiting for Steve and Bucky to show up. Bucky had texted me at 2:30 to tell me they would be leaving SHIELD soon and heading that way. I was supposed to meet them at the front so we could all go in together to find Brooke and visit the Captain America exhibit. I was slowly pacing back and forth at the entrance, glancing at my watch and then looking around to see if I could spot them. Frustrated, I finally pulled out my phone to call and see where they were…I had my head down and gasped in surprise when I bumped into someone. I was apologizing before I even looked up, "I'm so sorry" I stammered, feeling an arm on my shoulder steadying me.

"You should really watch where you're going young lady" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I looked up to see it was Bucky smiling down at me, a mischievous look in his eye.

"You're late" I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. He was wearing a baseball cap on his head, his long hair trailing out of it. I saw Steve right behind him wearing a nearly identical hat…I knew they were trying not to draw attention to themselves. "Hey Steve" I called over to him. He put his finger on his mouth to shush me, looking around to make sure no one noticed me calling out his name.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You do realize that you are not the only person in the world named Steve, right?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed at me and pulled me in for a quick hug.

I heard Bucky chuckle and take my hand, "Come along woman…time for a history lesson on good old Bucky Barnes and Captain America"

I scoffed, "Old is right"

He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

Once we entered he museum, Bucky and Steve led me to the exhibit…they knew the way very well since they had both visited it frequently during Bucky's recovery. As we drew nearer to the exhibit, I spotted Brooke with a clipboard in one hand and a small two-way radio in another, talking to another employee. I was used to seeing Brooke in sexy outfits, her red hair was usually down and flowing freely around her shoulders. Seeing her at work, dressed so professionally, brought a smile to my face. She had her long red hair in a French twist and wore her glasses instead of her contacts. She wore a black pant suit with an emerald blouse underneath. Regardless of how she was dressed though, she was still a knockout…I looked over at Steve when he spotted her and saw his mouth hanging open.

Brooke looked up as we got closer and smiled, "Hey guys…glad you could make it. You picked a great time to come...it's not so busy right now" She clipped the small radio to her pants and stepped away from the young man she had been talking to.

I gave her a quick hug, "You look great Brooke. This is the first time I've ever seen you without your boobs hanging out" I joked.

She poked me in the stomach hard with a grin, "I gotta play the part of a professional every once in a while. We don't all have the luxury of working in our pajamas"

She stepped over to Bucky and gave him a quick hug, "Hey Bucky. Glad you came; I can't wait for you to see the new items"

I noticed her blush when she looked over at Steve, "Hey Steve" she said softly. Bucky and I only got a quick one handed hug but Steve got a full two armed hug and a kiss on the cheek to boot. I felt Bucky's hand squeeze my own and I looked over to see him smiling at me….watching our best friends together made us both very happy.

Brooke pulled away and announced it was time for the tour. I walked around much slower than they did, wanting to look at every picture and watch every video. I know the three of them had seen this place many times but I hadn't so I was continuously having to wave them ahead so I could stay back to have longer to look. I giggled over the old pictures of Steve before he was given the Super Soldier serum. He smiled when I told him that he was the same height as me before that. I especially enjoyed when we got to the mannequins holding the old uniforms that Captain America and his Howling Commandos wore….Bucky's uniform was to the left of Steve's, a beautiful shade of blue that matched his eyes. I could feel Bucky's eyes on me as we walked around the exhibit, smiling at my different reactions.

When we came to Bucky's memorial, I stood in front of it, admiring how handsome he looked in his uniform. I read the inscription "A Fallen comrade" and gazed at the picture next to it. His hair was short and his face cleanly shaved, but the eyes…they still held that mischievous look that I had come to love over the last few weeks. I was looking at the dates on the memorial, 1917-1945.

_**If it hadn't been for HYDRA experimenting on him, he would have died that day when he fell from the train...I would never have met him. **_

I stood there thinking about how different my life would be if Bucky hadn't been sitting on that bench that night. He wouldn't have been there to stop Michael that night he attacked me in my apartment. He wouldn't have been there by my side after my car accident. He wouldn't have been there to protect me from that rapist and murderer. I shuddered when I thought of the guy who had been stalking me…there's no telling what would have happened if Bucky hadn't gotten involved and had the man arrested. Bucky had also changed my life in other ways too…he made me feel better about myself, more confident, and sexy. I was still staring up at the memorial plaque when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and his voice whisper, "What are you smiling at?"

"You" I said, leaning back against his chest. "I'm so glad I went running in the park that night Bucky….we almost didn't meet. I came really close to just watching TV and eating a can of Pringles that night" I giggled.

He chuckled lightly, "Well I'm glad you chose meeting me rather than the Pringles"

"Me too…you should feel special, I really like Pringles" I said, turning around to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh I do…you always make me feel special. Come on, Brooke is getting impatient. She wants to show us those new display items" he said, taking my hand and dragging me over to where Brooke and Steve were standing alone talking to each other.

We walked farther into the exhibit until we came to a wall that held more pictures and what looked like a handwritten letter. As we got closer, Brooke started to explain the items, "These were donated by a young man from Brooklyn. His grandmother passed away a few weeks ago and they started cleaning out her attic and found this letter and these pictures"

There were several pictures of Bucky in uniform with his arm casually wrapped around a very pretty girl. She was petite and had a heart shaped face with a cute button nose, big bright eyes and a cute smile.

"These were taken the day you shipped out for England" she said, turning to Bucky. The young lady in the photo was named…"

"Connie" Bucky and Steve said at the same time. I looked away from the pictures to glance at them.

Steve had a small smile on his face, "Me and Bucky went out with Connie and her friend Bonnie the night before he left…we went to the Stark Expo. It was supposed to be a double date, but I ran off that night to try and enlist in the army for the fifth time. That's where I was met Dr. Erskine and he recruited me for the super-soldier experiment. Bucky ended up taking both of them out dancing" he said, turning to Bucky.

As I listened to Steve tell the story, I let my eyes gaze fall back onto the pictures. The girl was cute and Bucky had a huge grin on his face as they had posed for the pictures. There was one with him standing between Connie and another girl, a cute blonde who I assumed was Bonnie...his arms wrapped around both of them, that smirk I had come to love plastered on his face. In one photograph, Connie had her hands on his jacket, pulling him forward and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Brooke started talking again, "This is a letter you actually wrote to Connie while you were away. It was only a few weeks after you were shipped out"

My eyes glanced to where Brooke was pointing, a very well preserved letter in surprisingly neat handwriting

**Connie,**

**I want to apologize for not writing sooner. Things here are crazy. ****I got your letter and the photograph you sent. You sure are a beautiful dame. ****I am hoping you will do me a favor. Can you see if Bonnie will ask Steve out for another date? ****Tell her how great of a guy Steve is for me. I want someone there to look after him while I'm gone. ****I will stay safe, just like you asked me to in your last letter. ****I am going to win this war and then I'll be back for another dance.**

**Bucky**

I looked over at Bucky as he finished reading it, a small smile on his face. He turned, "Even then I was looking out for you" he said, patting Steve on the back. The three of them busted out laughing while I stood there quietly, rereading the letter.

"I don't even remember writing this letter" he said, turning towards it again "But that's my handwriting"

"You must have made quite an impression on her Bucky. This letter was very well taken care of for being over 70 years old. Her grandson said she use to tell him stories about you….the guy who went off to war and broke her heart when he died" Brooke said, laying her hand on Bucky's shoulder.

I heard Brooke telling Bucky and Steve more details about the stories the grandson had relayed to her. I only half listened to her talk…focusing only on the picture of Connie kissing Bucky so fervently.

Bucky finally noticed my silence and looked over at me curiously, leaning down to whisper, "You okay?"

I looked up and nodded, forcing a smile on my face, "Yep" I said quickly, noticing the strange look he gave me. I knew he didn't believe me but I turned away to look at the pictures once again. Staring at the photographs made me suddenly feel a little insecure and jealous.

_**What's wrong with you Eden? Are you really jealous over a woman who isn't even alive anymore…pretty pathetic. **_

_**I wonder if Bucky was in love with her. If things had worked out differently, he might have ended up coming home after the war and marrying her. Stop it Eden! It doesn't matter…that isn't what happened.**_

"Come on, there are a few more pictures of the Howling Commandos this way that you guys might now have seen yet" I heard Brooke say, ushering them forward.

The three of them started walking away but I didn't move…I was still staring at those damn pictures, cursing myself for being so ridiculous. I didn't think they noticed me not following them and I was glad for the privacy as I tried to sort through my feelings.

When I felt the hand on my shoulder, I fully expected it to be Bucky or maybe even Brooke but it was Steve standing next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me quietly. I looked over his shoulder and saw Brooke and Bucky standing further away, looking at some other pictures on the wall. Bucky glanced over at me with a small smile but I quickly turned away.

"I'm just being silly...you're going to think I'm crazy" I said, looking up at him.

"Try me" he said.

I shook my head, turning back to look at the pictures, "Did he love her Steve? I mean, did he ever talk to you about her?" I asked.

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me tightly to him, "He barely knew Connie…they had a fun night before he shipped out but I don't think he ever planned on really seeing her again Eden. I remember him getting a lot of letters from her but this is the only one he ever sent her. I told you before, girls flocked to Bucky but he was always looking for that special one" he glanced over at Bucky and then leaned in closer to whisper, "It's you Eden…and I don't think he could have picked a more perfect person"

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he said, "Come on, let's catch up before Bucky stalks over here and yells at me for touching his girl"

I giggled and followed after him to where Bucky and Brooke were standing. Bucky held out his hand to me and I took it with a smile, squeezing it gently. He leaned down to kiss me lightly on the forehead and I leaned against his side, an overwhelming feeling of contentment washing over me after hearing Steve's words.

Once we were finished exploring the exhibit, it was 5:00 and Brooke was ready to leave for the day. We decided to meet at my apartment for dinner and hang out. Brooke said she needed to go home and change clothes and then she would come over…she headed to gather her things and exit to the employee parking lot. I was following Bucky and Steve out to the parking lot when Steve's phone rang.

"Hello…..Is there a problem sir?...Thank you...Yes sir, we're on our way" he pushed the end button and turned to Bucky. The look on his face puzzled me…he didn't seem worry…it was more like surprised.

"That was Director Fury. He has something he wants to go over it with us" he said to Bucky.

He nodded his head, "Give me a minute, I'm going to walk Eden to the car"

Bucky grabbed my hand and started leading me towards where my SUV was parked. Before I even had a chance to voice my concerns Bucky looked down at me, "Don't worry Eden. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm not going anywhere…I promised, remember?" he said, taking my right hand in his and lightly touching the ring I had on my finger.

"Okay" I said quietly.

"Why don't you pick up some Chinese food on your way home, just order a bunch of different things. Brooke will be right behind you. I'll call you when we get done with Fury" he said, opening the door for me.

I got in SUV and he leaned over to kiss me softly. "I love you Bucky" I said.

"I love you too….see you soon" he said, closing my door. I started the car and then watched him jog back over to Steve's car and climb inside.

_**Don't worry Eden. Steve didn't seem concerned at all.**_

I drove to the Chinese restaurant and ordered a few different things and then sat to wait on the food. It was busy for a Monday night so I had to wait almost 20 minutes for my food. Once I got everything, I quickly texted Brooke before I started driving home.

Eden: I picked up Chinese food and I'm headed back to my apartment. Where are you at?

Brooke: Changing clothes. I should be leaving pretty soon. I'll only be about 5 minutes behind you.

Eden: Trying to look sexy for Steve? LOL

Brooke: It's not as easy as it used to be since I have to constantly cover up my tattoos…especially that Captain America shield one.

Eden: I said you should just show him. He might like it…lol

Brooke: Shut it woman! I'll see you soon.

I shook my head and headed home. Once I parked my car, I gathered the bag of food and hoisted my purse on my shoulder. I was half way up the stairs when my phone started ringing. I sat the food down on the stairs and dug my phone out of my purse and saw it was Bucky calling.

"Hey Bucky, everything okay?" I asked as I picked up the bag of food and continued up the stairs.

"Where are you?" he asked quickly, not answering my question.

"I just got to the apartment…I'm walking up the stairs as we speak actually…why?"

I heard him exhale loudly, "Is Brooke with you?"

"No she's not here yet. I texted her when I was on my way home and she said she's about 5 minutes away" I said…Bucky must have had me on speaker phone…in the background I could hear Steve's voice saying, "Dammit, I'll try and call her"

I reached my front door and noticed that it was slightly ajar but I didn't see any lights on inside.

"Hmmm, that's weird" I said to myself.

_**Did I forget to close it all the way when I left earlier? I bet it's the superintendent, Mr. Baxter, here fixing the dishwasher.**_

"What's weird?" I heard Bucky ask. When I didn't answer him immediately he raised his voice, "What's going on Eden?"

"The door to the apartment is open. I guess the superintendent is here fixing the dishwasher. I called him this morning because it wasn't working right" I said to him. "Mr. Baxter?" I called out, nudging the door open more to peek inside…I could see a light on in the kitchen.

"No Eden, don't go inside" I heard Bucky shouting.

I rolled my eyes and stepped inside leaving the front door open to head towards the kitchen, "Mr. Baxter?" I called out again.

"Dammit Eden, listen to me…get out of there…they let him out on bail…the fuckers let him go" he was shouting.

The front door suddenly slammed shut and I gasped and turned around, my hand holding the phone dropped from my ear and down to my side. I could still here Bucky on the other end, calling my name.

"Hello Eden" the man said, smiling at me from the doorway.

_**It's him Eden! Run!**_

I dropped the food and my bag on the floor, but kept the phone clutched tightly in my hand as I backed up slowly towards the living room. I was surprised to see that his face was strikingly handsome…dark brown hair, muscular build…but his eyes were full of something dark and twisted.

"I've been waiting for you…they tried to keep me from you but they don't understand Eden. You're the one…you can be my last one" he said, stepping forward to follow me. He didn't rush towards me; he took each step deliberately slow, enjoying the terror he was invoking in me.

I had reached the living room now and I glanced around the dimly lit room to look for a weapon, anything I could use against him.

_**Stay calm Eden! Bucky will come…he has to be able to hear what's going on…just keep him on the phone. Stay alive long enough for him to get here.**_

Not seeing anything I could use to fend him off, I laid the phone down on the coffee table and stood to face him defiantly. Every bit of courage I had mustered disappeared when he pulled that big ass knife from his coat and smiled at me.

"He won't be able to save you…you know that right?" he said calmly and I knew he was talking about Bucky.

He lunged for me and I stumbled back, falling on the couch and managing to scream out, "Bucky!" before his hand clamped down on my mouth.


	66. Chapter 66

**Yeah yeah, I know I'm dragging it out guys. What do you guys think? Does Bucky arrive in time to save her or will we finally see that funeral scene from his dream come true? Let me know what you think.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I looked down at the file that was just thrown onto the desk in front of me. I looked up at Director Fury curiously and he nodded his head towards it, "Take a look at it" he said.

I looked at Steve quickly and then picked up the file. It was a dossier on the creep who had been hunting Eden down…I recognized the photograph that was attached to the inside as soon as I opened it.

_**Deacon Lister…that's his name**_

I looked up at Director Fury in confusion, "Sir, I don't understand. You said SHIELD didn't handle this kind of thing, rapists and murderers"

"Know your enemy and know yourself" he said, standing up from his chair and walking over to the window to look out. I glanced at Steve and he shrugged his shoulders.

Director Fury continued, "Sun Tzu wrote that…it's from _The Art of War_. It's something that has been constantly running through my head the last few months. Perhaps if we had known our enemy more, they would not have been able to infiltrate SHIELD. The only real comfort I have felt since the discovery is finding out as much as I can about my enemy, about HYDRA. Knowing makes me feel more in control…gives me a stronger grasp on things. My hope, Sergeant Barnes, is that you will get some sense of comfort from knowing about your enemy" he said, pointing at the file I had in my hands.

I never disliked Director Fury. He was blunt and never tried to sugar coat things and that was a quality I appreciated. A lot of the time, he and Steve did not get along. But I had talked to the others, Agent Hill, Natasha, even Clint and each of them had a large amount of respect for Director Fury. In that moment, I completely understood the admiration they had for him. He didn't have to give me that information but he did it to give me some peace of mind.

"Thank you sir" I said as Steve scooted closer to look over my shoulder at the file.

"My contact at the police department promised to keep me informed of Lister's case and the trial. His arraignment was scheduled for this afternoon so I'm sure I will be hearing something soon" he said, taking a seat at his desk.

Directory Fury spent the next few minutes going over some of the information he knew about Lister without me having to skim through the file. The police had found the video tapes and the pictures….no bodies had been found yet but they were still searching. Evidence was still being collected but it was pretty clear what his crimes were...an open and shut case.

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. An older lady stuck her head in the door, "Director Fury, there is a Paul Dawson on the phone for you. Would you like me to take a message?"

He looked at me and Steve, "That's my contact with the police department…he must have some news" he looked back up at this woman, "Send the call through Mrs. Conley"

He sat down at his desk and answered the phone when the call rang through, "Hello Paul"

As Director Fury spoke on the phone, I turned to Steve who had taken the file from my hand and was reading through it carefully. The look of disgust on his face was evident…Deacon Lister was a monster.

_**I should have went back that night and finished him off after Barton left.**_

"WHAT!" I heard Director Fury yell into the phone and I looked over at him quickly, noticing the look of disbelief on his face.

"Where is he now? How the fuck did this happen Paul? You better hope your men find him before mine do" he said, slamming the phone down hard.

"Sir?" Steve said.

"The judge allowed him bail at his arraignment….even with the murder charges, they set bail" he said "He paid it and was released 2 hours ago. They just notified Paul to let him know…he sent a man out to the warehouse to keep an eye on him but Lister wasn't there. They can't find him" he finished, slamming his fist on the table.

"Say the word" I said, glaring at Fury, willing him to do what I asked.

I heard Steve's warning tone, "Bucky….I don't think…."

He stopped talking when I glanced over and narrowed my eyes at him, "It's Eden he is after…how would you feel if it was Brooke?"

Steve took a second to think about it and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes as he imagined what Lister would do to Brooke; he nodded his head and looked over at Fury.

Fury seemed to be thinking hard about it, deciding what course of action to take.

"Say the word" I repeated, more demanding this time.

Fury sighed and nodded his head, giving me the approval I needed…allowing me to do this as a soldier and not as a ruthless murderer...a killer.

I was up and out of the chair in a flash, Steve clamoring after me as I bolted from Director Fury's office to find the nearest exit. The only thought on my mind was Eden. I had to get home to her right now and make sure she was safe…and then…well, then I was going on the hunt. I would find Lister and I would make sure he never hurt anyone ever again.

As soon as we got in Steve's car, I pulled out my cell and dialed Eden's number, putting it on speaker phone and sitting in on the console while I put on my seatbelt. It took several rings before she answered but I felt a little better when I heard her voice.

"Hey Bucky, everything okay?" she asked when she answered the phone.

The need to know she was safe was too overwhelming so I ignored her question and asked, "Where are you?"

"I just got to the apartment…I'm walking up the stairs as we speak actually…why?"

I let out a deep breath and looked over at Steve, he mouthed "Ask her about Brooke"

I nodded my head at Steve, "Is Brooke with you?"

"No she's not here yet. I texted her when I was on my way home and she said she's about 5 minutes away" Eden replied

"Dammit, I'll try and call her" Steve said, reaching into his pocket with one hand and pulling out his phone. He was trying to steer with one hand and look at his phone with the other.

"Hmmm, that's weird" I heard Eden say.

I picked up the phone, "What's weird?" I waited a second for her to answer and when she didn't I panicked, "What's going on Eden?

I saw Steve slam his phone down in the console, "She's not answering, it's going straight to voicemail" he whispered.

I finally heard Eden's voice again and focused on it, "The door to the apartment is open. I guess the superintendent is here fixing the dishwasher. I called him this morning because it wasn't working right"

_**No!**_

"Mr. Baxter?" I heard Eden call out.

"Dammit Eden, listen to me…get out of there…they let him out on bail…the fuckers let him go" I shouted into the phone.

I heard a loud noise on the phone, like a door slamming shut, "Eden…..what's going on? EDEN!" I yelled into the phone.

When I heard the male voice on the other line say, "Hello Eden", I completely lost it. I looked over at Steve and he put his foot on the gas pedal, running the red light we were approaching.

After several moments, he began to speak again, terrorizing her with his words, "I've been waiting for you…they tried to keep me from you but they don't understand Eden. You're the one…you can be my last one"

_**Son of a bitch! If he touches her, I will kill him. **_

I heard nothing for almost a minute and I looked down at the phone to make sure it was still connected. Then an eerily calm voice said, "He won't be able to save you…you know that right?"

My heart stopped when I heard her cry out, "Bucky!" Her screams suddenly became muffled and I could hear him laughing on the other end. Eventually her cries stopped and I looked down at the phone, praying to hear something…anything was better than the silence.

"Scream like that again and I will slice your throat. Nod if you understand me?" he said to her, coldly. Eden must have done what he told her.

"Good girl…now stand up" he demanded.

Steve looked over at me with wide eyes, shaking his head. He reached down for his phone again to call Brooke. I looked out the window….even with Steve running every red light; it would still take us another 5 minutes to get there.

_**She'll be okay. Eden is smart, she's knows I'm coming for her. She just needs to stall him for 5 more minutes.**_

Then I remembered the words I had spoken to Eden just yesterday morning…when she tried to say that the guy wouldn't be able to sneak in and manage to kill her in 60 seconds.

"_**A lot can happen in 60 seconds Eden"**_

I clenched my fist tightly when I heard his next order to Eden, "It's time for us to have a little fun, strip…all of it off…now!"

"No" I heard Eden say shakily and then again with a more confident voice, "No, I will not"

The sound of a loud crash and breaking glass came over the speaker suddenly and a moan of pain from Eden…then there was nothing. I looked down and saw the phone had disconnected.


	67. Chapter 67

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks for reading**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

The feel of him on top of me, grinding his hips into mine, caused me to scream out in panic….they came out muffled under the heavy hand he used to cover my mouth. He was looking down at me with those dark eyes, laughing at me. When I felt his hardened length against my thigh, I tried to scream again, tears flowing freely down my face.

_**I won't let this happen. I'd rather die than let him touch me.**_

I stopped screaming when his other hand suddenly came into view, holding the large knife to my face…trailing the cold metal down my cheek lightly.

"Scream like that again and I will slice your throat. Nod if you understand me?" he said, letting the knife trail over my jaw and down to throat.

I nodded slowly, trying not to cut myself on the edge of the knife.

He smiled down at me, "Good girl…now stand up"

His weight suddenly disappeared and he was standing above me, reaching down to adjust himself with a wicked look in his eye. My hand went to my neck and I felt a stinging pain. When I pulled my fingers away I could see a small amount of blood…apparently my nod of submission had caused the knife to nick me. I pulled myself up slowly from the couch and stood up to face him; trying not to cower down before him…I knew it would only excite him more to see my fear.

He saw the defiance in my eye and the next words from his mouth made me sick to my stomach, "It's time for us to have a little fun. Strip! All of it off…now!" He grinned at me and picked up my phone off the coffee table holding it out to where I could see it.

_**He knows Bucky is on the line! He's going to make him listen! NO!**_

"No" I stuttered. I silently cursed myself for how full of fear my voice sounded. I would not let Bucky hear me go out without a fight. I swallowed hard and gathered my courage and said, "No, I will not!"

He used the hand that held the phone to backhand me hard and I flew back, sliding over the side table next to the couch, knocking the lamp to the ground. My head hit the wooden floor with a crack and the pain was immediate and fierce, causing me to moan out in pain.

And then there was nothing.

No pain.

No noise.

I don't know how much time passed…seconds, minutes, hours. I was yelling in my head, screaming at myself to open my eyes.

_**Open your eyes Eden. Open them!**_

I did not expect what lie before me when I finally opened them…..Sunlight…green grass…bright blue skies.

_**What the hell? Where am I?**_

I looked down at myself and smoothed my hands over the white fabric of the dress I was wearing. My hands went to my throat to touch the spot where the knife had cut me…there was no pain, no blood on my fingers. I could feel the panic start to rise in me. I was sitting on a bench and when I looked to my right, there sat Beth, smiling over at me. The moment her hand touched mine, I felt an intense feeling of peace sweep over me…a calmness I never knew existed.

"Hello Eden" she said softly, her voice echoing.

"Beth! Where are we? How did I get here?" I asked her.

She only smiled at me sweetly. I thought hard about what happened before I opened my eyes and the sudden realization hit me.

"I died" I whispered.

She didn't say anything…just patted my hand gently, "You're going to be okay Eden….look!" she said, pointing to something behind me.

I turned my head to where she pointed and saw a group of people gathered around something…I looked around and realized where we were, the cemetery.

"Is this my funeral?" I asked her when I turned back around.

She didn't answer my question, just took my hand and helped me up from the bench, "Follow me" she said softly.

I held her hand as we walked over to the group…smiling as I felt the grass on my bare feet….my long white dress flowing behind me. I looked over at Beth and noticed she was wearing an identical dress…she had her face raised to sky, smiling. When we finally reached the group, she led me to where my parents sat and let go of my hand.

I hadn't seen my parents in nearly a year and I suddenly realized I hadn't talked to them in nearly a month. I had been planning to fly out and see them for Christmas…I had even thought about asking Bucky to come with me. I wanted my parents to meet the man who had changed my life so much in such a short amount of time. My mom and dad were sitting next to each other…my dad had his arm wrapped tightly around my mother, comforting her as she sobbed into her hands. My dad has always been a very happy man so it hurt to see the deep set frown on his face and the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Daddy" I whispered, feeling a deep sting of sadness in the pit of my stomach. Beth grabbed my hand again and the sadness suddenly vanished, wiped away by her calming touch.

I looked over at her, "Are they going to be alright?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "You are such an important part of their life Eden but they still have each other…eventually, they will find peace"

I looked back at my parents and smiled, happy to know that my death wouldn't be the end of them…happy to know that they would move on.

She pulled me away from my parents until we stood in front of Steve and Brooke. Their actions mimicked my parents…Brooke's face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Steve's arm was wrapped around her waist, rubbing her back slowly, leaning down in her ear to whisper comforting words to her.

I looked to Beth, "What's going to happen to them?" I asked.

Beth shook her head, her smile suddenly disappearing as she released my hand once again. She turned around and pointed a headstone several feet away. I gasped when I saw the name: **Brooke Lynn Donovan**

"No" I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief…I turned to Beth, "How?"

"She won't be able to handle it when you die…she will push Steve away and sink into a deep depression. She will feel guilty for not being there and eventually she will turn to alcohol to numb the pain. She gets drunk one night and loses control of her Mustang, wrapping her car around a tree" Beth said, shaking her head sadly.

I felt the sadness coming again but Beth didn't take my hand this time…she didn't take away the pain. "What about Steve?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Steve is strong…he will be sad over losing you. He thinks you are one of the most special people he has ever met. You helped his best friend find peace. Losing Brooke will be hard on him and a small piece of him will die with her that night…things will only get worse for him…he will continue to fight the good fight, but he will never be the same" she said.

I felt the tears sliding down my face and I lowered my head….the pain suddenly disappeared when Beth laid her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her, grateful for her calming touch.

"What would have happened if I didn't die Beth? Would they have ended up together?" I asked.

She smiled and lowered her voice, looking around before she replied, "Would you like to see?"

I nodded my head, smiling at the mischievous look in her eye, "Close your eyes" she asked.

I closed my eyes.

"Open them" she whispered.

I opened them and looked around. We were no longer in the cemetery…we were sitting on a pew in the back of a church. I looked over at Beth in confusion and she only smiled and pointed to the front. My heart soared when I saw Steve and Brooke at the front, facing each other as they recited their vows. I almost laughed at the long sleeved white gown she wore…knowing she only chose long sleeves to hide her tattoos. I glanced to her right and saw myself dressed in an emerald green dress; my curly hair swept up…a bright smile on my face as I stared to the man on Steve's left…Bucky! He looked handsome in his black suit with his hands behind his back as he stared right back at me.

I smiled and looked over at Beth as she began to talk again, "They make a beautiful couple. I like Steve. He makes Brooke happy"

"Isn't there some way to make this still happen?" I ask.

She keeps staring at the couple in front of the church but replies, "Anything is possible…..close your eyes"

I close my eyes and then open them again…we are back at the cemetery.

"There's just one last person you need to see Eden" she says, leading me away from Brooke and Steve.

To Steve's right sat Bucky. I clung to Beth's hand, not wanting her to let go, not wanting to lose the peaceful feeling it provided. She pulled her hand away and I sank to my knees in front of him…overcome with the sadness radiating from him. He's dressed in a black suit and he has his head down, looking at something in his hands. I leaned in for a closer look and realized that it was the ring he had given me…his promise to never leave me again. In the end, it wasn't Bucky who left, it was me.

"Please tell me he will be okay Beth" I said, tearing my eyes away from Bucky to look at her.

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry Eden"

"Show me" I ask.

"Eden…you don't want to see it, trust me" she replied.

"Show me" I repeat.

With a sigh she says, "Close your eyes"

I close them and then open them a second later. We're in my apartment and Bucky is sitting on my couch, staring at a photo of me. He's still wearing the same suit from the funeral and my ring is still clutched tightly in his hand. He lays the photo of me down on the coffee table and reaches for something to his right.

"No" I whisper, looking over at Beth.

The 9 millimeter is shaking in his hand as he raises it to his temple.

I reach frantically for Beth's hand and close my eyes, "Take me away from here Beth" I only hear an echo of a gunshot and then open my eyes, back safely at the cemetery.

I'm still kneeling down in front of Bucky, desperately wanting to reach out and touch him. I glance over at Beth who is kneeling beside me, "What if I hadn't died Beth?" I whisper.

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry Eden. It's not allowed. The rules are in place for a reason. I can't show you what might have been"

I pull my hand away from her, "Please Beth. I have to know. Can't you break this rule just once?"

With a sigh, she looks around again and then smiles at me, "I think Brooke is rubbing off on you Eden. You were never this much of a trouble maker before. Luckily for you, the Donovan women never cared much for rules. Close your eyes"

I smile and close my eyes for a moment before opening them slowly.

I'm in a bedroom I don't recognize and I can see two people lying on a bed across the room. I look at Beth and she motions me forward with a smile. As I get closer, I realize it's me and Bucky in the bed together, facing each other as we sleep. I turn around to look at Beth and she mouths, "Keep going" I keep walking until I'm standing at the edge of the bed, right next to my own sleeping body. I gasp in surprise when I see what's lying between me and Bucky…a beautiful baby boy with curly brown hair is snuggled under the covers, his hand clasped tightly around one of Bucky's fingers.

I feel the tears on my cheeks and even Beth taking my hand doesn't make the pain go away this time. I close my eyes and when I open them, we are back on the bench, sitting next to each other.

"I told you there is a reason for that rule…that's why it's not allowed. I can't take the pain away this time Eden. You were never supposed to see that" she said softly.

We sit in silence for a long time, staring up at the sky and feeling the sun beating down on us.

She finally breaks the silence "Thank you for singing at my funeral. I know you saw me there that day"

I don't say anything, I'm still thinking about that baby boy with those brown curls.

"What happens now?" I ask her finally.

She smiles at me, that mischievous look in her eyes once again…the same look Brooke always has when she's debating something.

"That depends on you" she says.

I look over at her confused, "What?"

"It's not too late Eden…you just have to fight" she says, standing up from the bench to look down at me.

"What?"

"Fight Eden….get up and fight" she demands loudly.

I close my eyes and when I open them, I'm on the floor of my living room, the lamp shattered into bits and pieces next to me. I can still hear Beth's voice echoing in my head, "Get up and fight"

I looked up and see the man above me, standing over at me grinning. I try to sit up but my head is still spinning.

_**Get up Eden, focus!**_

"Eden!" I hear a voice yell…not Beth's voice…it was Brooke!

"Brooke! Run!" I yell out as I see the man turn to face her. She's standing in the doorway of the living room with a shocked look on her face. I scramble to my feet, willing the nausea I feel to go away. He's stalking towards her and she's standing her ground, a fearless look in her eye. She lands one good punch across his face before he grabs her by the hair and slams her head into the wall.

"Brooke" I call out as I watch her slide to the floor, unconscious. He stands over her with the knife raised in his hand and I feel the rage build up inside of me.

_**No! **_

He grunts in surprise when he feels me jump on his back, my arm wrapping tightly around his neck. He drops the knife and in the struggle it gets kicked away. He backs up quickly and slams me into the wall, knocking me off and causing me to hit my head again. He doesn't let me lie there for long; I feel his hands in my hair jerking me back up to a standing position. He drags me with him as he bends down to pick up his knife before throwing me back onto the couch and covering me with his body.

_**Fight Eden! Fight for that life he is trying to destroy!**_

I start kicking when I feel him reaching underneath my skirt and I raise my knee to make contact with his crotch. He grunts in pain and my act of defense is met with a swift punch to the stomach. It takes my breath away and allows him the opportunity he needs to clamp both my wrists down above my head with one of his hands. He uses his knees to spread my legs apart and I unwillingly let out a whimper when I feel the cold metal lifting my skirt up. I flinch in pain when I feel him dragging the knife up my left thigh, but will myself not to struggle so he doesn't cut too deep. I nearly come unhinged when I feel the tip of the knife slide down the top of my panties. He laughs at my whimper and pulls the knife away suddenly.

His laughter infuriates me and I do the only thing I can do, I spit in his face.

He looks down at me with a smile and wipes his face with the back of his hand, "I usually don't kill my women until after I've had my fun….it's more exciting to hear them scream…feeling a warm body underneath, fighting for her life. But like I said, your special, I think I can make an exception this time" He leans in closer to whisper in my ear, "Just know, when I'm done with you, I'm going to have a go at the red head" He leans up and smiles at me and the only thing I can do is pray that Bucky arrives in time to at least save Brooke from the same fate I was about to endure.

I close my eyes when I see him raise the knife, preparing myself for what I know is about to happen.

_**I love you Bucky!**_

I suddenly feel his weight lifted from me and hear a crash from across the room. I open my eyes and sit up quickly, wincing at the pain between my legs from where he cut my thigh.

I look up to see Bucky leaning over me, a dangerous look in his eye that only softens slightly when I whisper his name, "Bucky"

A noise across the room draws his eyes away from me and he turns to where the monster is lifting himself off the floor, knife held tightly in his hands.

"Oh, the boyfriend has come to save the day…I'm sorry, I just can't let that happen. You see, she belongs with me….she's mine" he grins wickedly before launching himself at Bucky. I watch as Bucky knocks the knife from his hands with his metal arm and then quickly punches him with his right. The guy bends over, grabbing his stomach, looking up to glare at Bucky. With a roar, he launches himself at Bucky again, a look of determination on his face. He never stood a chance. Bucky's metal arm shot out, gripping tightly around his neck to squeeze…raising him off the ground. I didn't call out for Bucky to stop… I let Bucky squeeze until I heard his neck crack and saw his body go limp. Bucky let go and the guy's body dropped to the floor.

I saw him look over and I followed his gaze. Steve was there, leaning over Brooke, making sure she was okay. I heard him whispering her name and I let out the breath I was holding when I saw her raise her hand to his cheek and smile, "Steve" He pulled her to him and held her against his chest. "It's okay Brooke…you're okay….Eden's okay"

Bucky was suddenly next to me, "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" He tilted my face up to see the cut on my neck and the mark where I had been backhanded.

I just stared at him…he had promised to keep me safe and here he was, doing just that. I loved him. My thoughts drifted to Beth and what she had shown me…the memory was fading fast and I struggled to remember everything I had seen. I closed my eyes in frustration, shaking my head.

"Eden, look at me" I heard him say and I opened my eyes and threw myself into his chest.

"I love you Bucky" I murmured.

I smiled into his chest when I heard him whisper back, "I love you" I finally pulled away to look at him in the eye.

He looked at me in shock when he saw the blood running down my leg from underneath my skirt. "Eden, you're bleeding" he gasped, reaching for my skirt and raising it up carefully. His eyes darkened when he saw the cut running up the inside of my thigh.

He looked over where the dead man lay and I reached my hand to his face and turned it back to me, "He's already dead Bucky, you can't kill him again"

A look of guilt flashed across his face and I saw him going into that bad place again, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I had to do it Eden…. I couldn't let him hurt you…I couldn't risk it…he had to die" he stammered, looking down at me.

"I know Bucky" I said, leaning up to kiss him "It's okay"


	68. Chapter 68

_**I would love to hear which chapter has been everyone's favorite so far…let me know in a comment. Enjoy**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once Steve was sure Brooke was okay, he walked to the kitchen to call Director Fury and let him know about the situation. Bucky mentioned something about a disposal team coming and a doctor to check out both me and Brooke.

"Bucky, are you going to be in trouble? I mean, they aren't going to do anything to you right? It was self-defense…they can't just…" he silenced me with a kiss.

Once he pulled away he said, "Everything will be fine Eden…don't worry. Director Fury was there when we found out Lister had been released on bail. He gave me the okay"

"Lister?" I asked.

Bucky glanced over where the dead man lie, "Deacon Lister" he said, his eyes darkening as he looked at the lifeless body on the floor.

He saw me about to ask more questions but he put his finger to my mouth to silence me, "Later"

He kissed me one last time on the cheek and then followed Steve. Brooke was sitting next to me on the couch with her head back and eyes closed…she kept unconsciously raising a hand to touch the knot on the side of her head and then wincing in pain.

"Stop touching it" I said…my eyes were closed too but I could hear her sharp intake of breath each time her fingers touched the tender spot. She grunted in response.

I shifted on the couch slightly, feeling the discomfort between my legs where he had used the knife to cut along my thigh. I lifted my skirt up to touch around the cut and gasped in pain…it didn't look that deep but it hurt like hell.

"Stop touching it" I heard Brooke say in a mocking tone. I looked over to see she had turned her head in my direction and was smirking at me.

I pushed my skirt back down and heard her chuckle softly when I flipped her off.

"Well aren't we a mess" she said, scooting closer until she could reach out and take my hand.

I looked over at her and smiled, "Yep…sorry you got your head bashed in to a wall"

She shrugged, "Sorry, I dented your wall with my head"

We both busted out laughing but stopped suddenly when we saw Bucky stick his head out of the kitchen to look at us. We both smiled weakly at him until he disappeared back around the corner.

"Don't make me laugh...fucker knocked me into that wall pretty hard, my head is killing me" she groaned, a small smile still on her face.

"Ditto…and I got a punch in the stomach to boot" I said, raising my shirt slightly so she could see the bruise that was forming.

"Jesus Eden" she reached out to touch my stomach with her fingers, causing me to flinch back, "Sorry" she said.

We sat in silence and my eyes wandered to where the dead man's body lay. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that had occurred in the last half hour.

_**You almost died Eden. Your death? Your funeral? **_

There was a memory there, deep in my brain that I was desperately trying to recall. I knew something had happened when I hit my head on the floor, but I just couldn't recollect what that was. I remembered a voice….so familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

Bucky entered the room and walked over to the dead body, throwing a sheet over it so I wouldn't have to look at it. I lowered my head and stared at my hands instead, still trying to evoke that memory.

_**A wedding? A baby? What did I see? What am I forgetting?**_

Steve's voice shook me back to reality, "A team will be here soon to remove the body and clean up this mess. A SHIELD doctor is being sent too…you both need to be checked out"

He walked over to sit next to Brooke, "Once he checks you out, I'll drive you home, okay? I'll stay at your place tonight…just to keep an eye on you"

She nodded her head and smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder.

Steve glanced over at me and his eyes widened when he noticed the sticky blood that had flowed down my legs from the cut on my thigh, "Oh God Eden….did he? I mean, we made it in time right?" he said softly.

Bucky looked over at me sharply, finally realizing that he never actually asked me if Lister had managed to assault me…he had seen the cut on my thigh but never looked any further up. If he had, he would have noticed the cut when Lister had stuck his knife into my panties. I remembered the cold edge of the knife as he had slide it underneath the cotton fabric…he must have nicked me when he pulled it away, just like on my neck. I closed my eyes and felt a shiver run down my spine at the memory. When I opened them, three pairs of eyes were boring into me…I shook my head in response to Steve's question but didn't say anything. Brooke and Steve both sighed in relief but Bucky was still staring at me, an unsure look in his eyes.

He started to make his way over to me but stopped when he heard the knock at the door. He frowned but turned to leave the room and answer the door. He returned to the living room and had several people following behind him. I recognized only one of them, Clint Barton. I had not seen him since the night I had picked up Bucky after the failed mission…at the time, I didn't know who he was…it was only later when Bucky told me in more detail about what happened that I realized who the man with the bow across his back had been.

Bucky didn't bother introducing the two men who silently went over to the dead man and began rolling out a body bag. He shook the hand of an older gentleman and then guided him over to the couch to me and Brooke.

"This is Dr. Foster. He is going to check both of you and make sure you're okay" he said.

Clint suddenly stepped forward to stand beside the doctor, "I need to talk to each of you as well….separately"

Steve stood up from the couch and stood beside Bucky, "Can't that wait until tomorrow…they've both had a long night Clint" he said.

Clint shook his head, "Sorry Steve. Director Fury's orders…you know the drill. They are civilians and they need to be debriefed. Fury was kind enough to send me to do it and not bring them in to headquarters" he said and then turned to Bucky, "I'll make it quick and painless, I promise"

Bucky nodded his head and Clint turned to me and Brooke, "Who wants to go first?" he asked in a gentle voice.

I looked over at Brooke, remembering how hard Lister had slammed her head against the wall. The memory of her sliding down the wall into unconsciousness still fresh in my mind, "I'll go first…Brooke's head needs to be looked at by the doctor...she was knocked out" I said quietly.

Clint looked down at me and noticed the blood on my legs, "Ma'am, maybe you should see Dr. Foster first"

I shook my head, "No, her first" I said, looking up at the doctor, a determined look on my face.

Clint nodded and turned to Bucky, "Is there somewhere I can speak to her in private?"

"Our bedroom" Bucky replied.

I slowly stood up from the couch, wincing at the pain between my legs. Once I was on my feet, my hands went to my stomach where I had been punched….the spot was tender and a moan escaped from my lips before I could stop it. Bucky stepped forward, reaching for my shirt to see what was causing me so much pain. I slapped his hand away and wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively so he couldn't raise my shirt, "Don't" I said, looking up at him. A look of anger crossed his face and I instantly regretted slapping his hand away, "Not here…please" I said, looking around at the strangers in my living room.

The anger left his face just as quickly as it had appeared, "I'm sorry, do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

He lifted me carefully into his arms, trying to be as gentle as possible. I bit my tongue hard in an attempt to not let the pain I was feeling show on my face.

_**Breathe Eden. Don't let him see how much pain you're in right now.**_

When we reached our bedroom, he laid me down on the bed as gently as he could. I could see Clint had followed him and was now rolling my computer chair over to my bedside so he could talk to me.

He looked up at Bucky, "I need to talk to her alone" he said.

Bucky shook his head and started to argue but I interjected, "It's okay Bucky"

I could see the muscle in his jaw clench but he nodded his head and turned to leave the room, "I'll be right outside" he said before closing the door.

I turned to Clint and finally took a good long look at him.

_**Geez, why does everybody that works for SHIELD have to be so damn good looking? Look at his arms!**_

Clint's intense blue eyes were full of kindness as he looked down at me, "Ma'am, I know you've been through a lot tonight so I promise, I'll make this quick and painless"

"You can call me Eden" I said quietly. I felt myself getting nervous at the thought of talking about what happened and suddenly wished Bucky had been able to stay after all.

Clint must have noticed my anxiety and I was surprised when he gently took my hand in his…the smile he gave me eased some of my tension, "Well Eden…can you tell me what happened?"

I told him everything…every single thing that had occurred from the time I arrived the apartment until the time Bucky and Steve showed up. He nodded his head and listened, squeezing my hand when the tears started to fall as I described what he had done with that knife. I saw the anger in his eyes as I gave him all the terrible details. He didn't try to push me when I got upset; he just waited patiently for me to gather the courage to continue.

When I was finished he released my hand sat back in the chair, "You're a very brave woman Eden. I can see why he likes you so much" he said, glancing at the closed door. He stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to see if the doctor is done with your friend…do you want me to send Bucky back in?"

I nodded my head, "Yes please"

He started to walk away and I called out to him, "Clint.." he turned back around to face me, "Thank you…for making it painless"

He smiled and nodded his head before heading out the door…I heard him talking in a low voice and I assumed it was to Bucky. I laid my head back on the pillow and let out a deep breath. A few minutes went by before the door opened again. I looked up to see Dr. Foster walking in…and Bucky following closing behind him.

I had to remove my skirt in order for Dr. Foster to examine the cut on my thigh. The doctor was very kind but it was still uncomfortable having a stranger examine me while I was half naked, I kept flinching away from his touch as he cleaned the cut.

Bucky noticed how jumpy I was and sat down in the computer chair next to the bed to hold my hand. As the doctor worked his way up higher on my thigh, I got more and more upset and eventually tears started falling down my cheeks. I felt fingertips wipe the tears from my face and I opened my eyes and turned my face to Bucky, "Just keep your eyes on me baby…just look at me" he said, running his fingers through my hair.

I kept my eyes on Bucky the entire time Dr. Foster bandaged my cut. Once the doctor was done, he cleared his throat, "Eden, I'm sorry…I know this is uncomfortable enough for you but I can see some blood on your underwear…is it okay if I take a look? You don't have to remove them; I just need to make sure there isn't another cut there" he said.

_**Shit!**_

The look in Bucky's eyes went cold, "Is that necessary?"

I squeezed his hand and he looked at me, "It's okay Bucky" I turned to the doctor, "There is a cut there...he slid….he slid the knife down…down there" I stammered out.

"Son of a bitch" Bucky muttered.

The doctor nodded and gently pulled my panties down just a bit to examine the cut…he said it wasn't deep like the other one and just cleaned it and applied antiseptic to it…the same went for the small cut on my neck. He then moved on to the knot on my head but didn't seem to concerned about it.

"Eden, did he hurt you anywhere else?" the doctor asked gently, glancing quickly at Bucky before turning back to me. I bit my lip and looked at Bucky.

"Answer him Eden" he demanded, his eyes glancing at my stomach and then back up to my face.

I used my hand to slowly raise my shirt so Dr. Foster could see where I had been punched. Bucky inhaled sharply and jerked his hand from mine when he saw the ugly bruise that was forming. He stood up and angrily walked across the room to slam his fist down on the dresser. He gripped the wooden dresser tightly and hunched over it, breathing deeply to get control of himself.

Seeing him so upset just made the tears fall again and I laid my head back on the pillow. The doctor used his fingers around the bruise checking for tenderness. I let out a yelp when he got too close which caused Bucky to snap out of his rage and rush back over to me and take my hand once again.

Once the doctor finished checking the bruise, he lowered my shirt, "I think you're going to be fine Eden…it will be tender for a few days but there are no broken ribs…I'm going to leave some pills for you, for the pain" he said, standing up and gathering his equipment. "Sergeant Barnes, can I see you outside?" he asked.

"I'll be right back Eden" Bucky said, following the doctor out.

I lay there alone in my bed, eyes closed…half naked, cut up, and bruised.

_**But you're alive Eden! Bucky got there just in time.**_

A soft knock at the door made me open my eyes up, "Eden, it's me, can I come in?" I heard Brooke ask.

"Yes" I called out to her, not even bothering to cover myself.

She came over to me leaned down to hug me, "Doc says I'm going to be fine…apparently I'm just as hard headed as my mom always said…just a mild concussion. Steve is going to take me home and stay with me tonight" She laughed suddenly, "Maybe I can talk him into sleeping in the bed with me…just to be safe" I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw hers sly smile. "Everyone's gone now, they took the body away and cleaned up the mess. Agent Barton was the last to leave…he's….nice" she says, giving me a wink.

I shake my head and laugh, "Nicer than Steve?"

She scoffs, "I don't think anyone can be nicer than Steve" she says honestly.

We sit there for a moment in silence before I finally speak up, "I don't know what to say Brooke. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me"

"I'm just glad I showed up when I did….if anything had happened to you Eden…I don't know what I would do…" she said quietly.

A sudden image of a grave stone popped into my head: Brooke Lynn Donovan

_**What the hell was that?**_

"Go home and get some sleep Brooke" I tell her.

"You too Eden…I love you" she says.

"I love you too Brooke"

As soon as the door closes, I pull myself up off of the bed. All I want to do is get out of these clothes and go to bed. Once I get to my feet, I stand still for a moment, judging how bad the pain feels. It's bearable so I shuffle into the bathroom to wash up. Bending down to use the toilet brings a groan of pain from me. Once I wash my face and teeth, I step back into the bedroom to find it still empty. I was just about to start digging in my dresser for night clothes when the bedroom door opens and Bucky steps through.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" he asks angrily, walking over to me.

"I wanted to get cleaned up and change clothes" I said, reaching down to open my drawer in search of clothes. A sharp pain in my stomach brought another gasp of pain from my lips and I felt my knees buckle. Bucky reached out and caught me before I fell over, scooping me up in his arms and walking me over to the bed so I can sit on the edge of it.

"I'll get your clothes and help you change" he says, walking back over to my dresser to pull out a pair of underwear, shorts, and a tank top for me.

When he finally sits down beside me, I do the one thing I have been craving to do since this whole ordeal started...I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

"I knew you would come" I murmured.

"I'm sorry it was almost too late. I don't want to ever lose you Eden…if anything had happened to you….I don't know….I don't think I could live without you…"he whispered in my ear.

A sudden flash of his 9 millimeter popped in my head…but I shake my head, not understanding why I suddenly thought of it.

"I can't live without you either….Bucky, I love you so much" I lean up to kiss him on the lips, desperate to be close to him…to wipe away every bad memory that had happened tonight.

I slide my hands down his neck until I reach his chest, finding the buttons of his shirt and struggling to undo them. I feel him hesitate and pull away from the kiss, "No Eden, you've been through too much tonight…this isn't what you want…and you're hurt" he whispers in my ear.

He has no idea how much I want this…but he's right, I can feel the tenderness between my legs and the ache in my stomach so I settle for the next best thing, "Will you hold me, please?"

"I'd hold you for the rest of your life if you'd let me" he replied, standing up to look down at me.

I smile up at him, "I'd be okay with that"

"Good…now, let's get your out of those clothes and into something more comfortable" he says reaching down to help me life off my shirt, his eyes darkening when he sees the bruise again.

As he helped me put on my clean clothes I looked up at him, "I know you were on the phone Bucky…listening while he…I just want you to know, I wasn't going to go out without a fight"

"I know baby, I heard you" he says, leaning down to kiss me. He helps me get into the bed and then strips down to his boxers and turns off the light before walking over to the bed. Once he lies down beside me, I snuggle up to his chest and feel his arm wrap tightly around me.

"Eden?" I hear him whisper.

"Yes Bucky?"

"I was scared I wasn't going to make it" he finally admits.

"But you did….and that's all that matters" I said, kissing his chest softly.

His body is warm against mine and I start to feel myself finally start to relax. In his arms, I always feel protected…always feel loved. It didn't take long to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	69. Chapter 69

As the SHIELD team removed Lister's body and cleaned up the crime scene, I kept pacing up and down the hallway while Clint talked to Eden. I was standing in the doorway of the spare bedroom where the doctor was checking out Brooke but my eyes were locked on the door to the master bedroom. I wanted to be in there with her...hold her hand while she told Clint everything that happened.

"She's going to be okay Bucky" I heard Brooke say from her spot on the bed. She winced in pain as Dr. Foster pressed on the tender area around the knot on her head , shooting him a warning look, "Shit! Watch where you're pressing doc"

Dr. Foster smiled slightly, "I think you're going to be just fine Ms. Donovan…just a mild concussion. I'm going to go inform Captain Rogers of your condition. As soon as Mr. Barton speaks with you, he can take you home."

I stepped to the side so he could leave, "I'll check her out as soon as he is done talking with her" he said, nodding towards the bedroom where Eden was being questioned. He headed to the living room where Steve was watching the disposal team finish their work.

I stepped into the room and patted Brooke's shoulder as I sat down on the bed next to her, leaning over to put my head in my hands.

"You okay?" I heard Brooke ask.

I looked up at her and shook my head. It had been a long night. When I had heard Eden's phone disconnect, I lowered my head and yelled out in frustration. Those five minutes it took to get to her apartment felt like an eternity. Before Steve could even put the car in park, I was out the door and tearing up the stairs.

When I got to the door, I slowed my breathing and walked in, my footsteps completely silent. From the doorway, I could see an arm sprawled out on the floor. I made my way over to see that it was Brooke and I reached down quickly to check for a pulse.

_**Thank God, she's alive.**_

I looked behind me to see Steve had caught up with me and he was silently making his way through the door. A whimper from the living room followed by a laugh made me jerk my head back around in the opposite direction. Hearing Eden's cry was the only motivation I needed to complete my task…Deacon Lister was a dead man.

I could hear Lister's voice and his words infuriated me, "I usually don't kill my women until after I've had my fun…it's more exciting to hear them scream…feeling a warm body underneath, fighting for her life. But like I said, your special, I think I can make an exception this time. Just know, when I'm done with you, I'm going to have a go at the red head"

His words sickened me. Not only was he trying to kill Eden…he was planning to rape her afterwards…and then do the same to Brooke.

I heard Steve inhale sharply but I had no time to look back at him. I was already making my way into the living room and towards the couch where he had Eden pinned beneath his body.

I was close enough to see that Eden's eyes were closed and Lister had the knife raised above his head, ready to plunge in down and snuff out her life. I took the final steps and closed the distance between us, grabbing him by the neck with my metal arm and flinging him across the room to crash into the wall.

The guy was absolutely insane and he had no idea who he was dealing with…when he charged at me, I snatched him by the throat so easily and lifted him in the air. I could hear the Winter Soldier in my head, yelling at me to end him…he had hurt her….hurt our Eden, the woman that we both cared about. I squeezed until I heard the satisfying crack of his neck breaking and then let his body drop to the ground.

I shuddered when I remembered the sound his neck made as I broke it. I had killed him without hesitation…just like I had done when I was a cold blooded assassin working for HYDRA.

_**You did it for her Bucky. It wasn't murder. You were protecting Eden.**_

I felt Brooke's hand on my arm and she repeated her question again, "I asked if you were okay Bucky"

"You just got knocked unconscious by a psycho and you're asking me if I'm okay? I should be the one asking you that question" I replied.

She chuckled softly, "Steve's got that covered, trust me. He's probably asked me that a dozen times in the last hour"

I smiled slightly but didn't say anything more and rose from the bed to go check and see if Clint was done with Eden yet. Brooke got up as well and caught my shoulder with her hand. When I turned around, she placed her arms around me gently to hug me, whispering in my ear, "You've changed her Bucky, in such a short amount of time. You've made her strong again…I've seen the fire in her eyes. She fought for you tonight...fought to stay alive so she could be with you"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tightly, grateful to hear those words from her mouth. Brooke had no idea how much Eden had changed me the last few weeks…she had made me stronger too.

"Hands off my girl Barnes" I heard Steve say from the hallway. I couldn't help but smile as the tables were turned…he was always hugging on my girl and now he had caught me with his.

Brooke pulled away and rolled her eyes, laughing, "Who said I was your girl?" she said, sauntering over to Steve with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but smile at the unsure look that appeared on Steve's face suddenly. Brooke stood right in front of him, a teasing smile on her face. Steve grabbed her by the waist suddenly and leaned down to kiss her deeply…I laughed when he pulled away and said to her, "I say you're my girl"

Brooked blushed fiercely, "Well…okay then" she said breathily, smiling up at him with a look of surprise on her face. I suddenly heard the door to the master bedroom open and I bolted from the room to see Clint exiting.

"She's fine Bucky. Damn, that woman is a strong one" he said, giving me a small smile. He looked up at Brooke, "You ready?" he said.

Brooke smiled and nodded her head before giving Steve a quick kiss on the cheek and heading back into the spare bedroom. Clint followed her in and shut the door. Steve sighed and stared at the closed door before heading back into the living room.

It was tough watching the doctor check Eden's wounds. I could see the discomfort she felt at having to remove her skirt…clad only in her shirt and underwear while a strange man touched her thigh. Dr. Foster was careful to touch her as he cleaned the wound but the cut went all the way up to her thigh and Eden became more uncomfortable. When the tears started to fall down her face, I wiped them away with my hand.

"Just keep your eyes on me baby…just look at me" I whispered when she turned to me. I ran my fingers through her hair to help her relax…trying to make her more comfortable. I was watching her carefully…I knew Brooke was right, Eden was strong. But she had been through a lot tonight and I feared she would fall apart at any moment. I held on to her hand tightly, never taking my eyes off of her. All I wanted was to crawl in the bed with her and never let her go.

When the doctor announced that he needed to take a look higher up, underneath her panties, I felt my blood run cold, "Is that necessary?" I said, angrily looking at him.

I felt Eden squeeze my hand and I looked back at her, "It's okay Bucky" she said quietly. I watched as she turned to Dr. Foster, "There is a cut there…he slid…he slid the knife down…down there" she finally admitted.

It took everything I had to maintain my composure. The sudden feeling of guilt that hit me made me angry. I may have prevented him from raping and killing her but he was still able to violate her, even if it was only to lay his knife to her most intimate parts.

"Son of a bitch" I hissed.

I kept glancing at Eden's stomach as he cleaned the small cut under her panties and then moved up to her neck. I remembered when she had risen from the couch earlier, she had clutched her stomach and moaned in pain. She had slapped me away when I reached to raise her shirt, obviously embarrassed to do it in front of the strangers now removing Lister's dead body from her living room.

_**What had he done to her stomach? **_

When the doctor asked if she had been hurt anywhere else, I saw her bite her lip and look at me nervously. I was teetering between feeling a horrible guilt for her getting hurt and the anger I felt at how much pain she had been subjected to. I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did when I said, "Answer him Eden"

It was an immense surge of anger I felt when she raised her shirt slowly… a blast of rage that I couldn't control. I jerked away from her before my fist gripped too tightly on her hand. I walked across the room, trying to get the sight of that horrible bruise forming on her soft skin out of my head. I slammed my fist down on the dresser as hard as I could, hoping the pain would help me control the fury I felt deep inside. I leaned over to breathe deeply, knowing my angry outburst would only upset her more.

I heard her cry out in pain and I instantly turned around to step back over to her and take her hand. The ache in my fist didn't help me control my anger but hearing her cry out in pain had helped me get myself back under control. As soon as the doctor was done looking her over and determined she would be okay, I left the room with him so he could give me instructions on keeping her wounds clean and giving me some pain pills for her. Brooke finally came out of the spare bedroom with Clint, "How is Eden?" she asked.

"Doc says she'll be fine. You want to go see her before Steve takes you home?" I asked. She nodded and made her way to the bedroom to knock before entering.

I walked into the living room to see Steve closing the front door as Dr. Foster exited, leaving just Clint in the apartment with us. The disposal team had already left and I could see the living room looked exactly as it had before the attack.

"You guys are really lucky" I heard Clint say to Steve...he turned to me and smiled when I walked up, "Those are two of the strongest women I have ever met" He turned to Steve, "Did Brooke tell you she gave Lister a nice right hook before he knocked her out? I checked the body...it was a good solid hit"

Steve smiled, "That's my girl" he said proudly.

Clint turned to me, "It's pretty obvious how strong Eden is but even I'm stunned at her bravery. That girl wasn't going out without a fight…she saved Brooke's life" he said, looking between myself and Steve "After Lister knocked her out, Eden jumped on his back to keep him stabbing her….that's how Eden ended up with that second bump on the back of her head…he backed her into the wall to get her off of him"

I could see Steve's body tense up at hearing that Lister had tried to stab Brooke but I put my hand on his shoulder as Clint kept talking.

"Did she tell you how she ended up with that bruise on her stomach Bucky? He sucker punched her after she kneed the asshole in the balls" he finished, a hint of a smile on his lips. Brooked entered the living room and made her way over to Steve, "I'm ready to go home now" she said, looking up at him.

We said our goodbyes and Clint walked out with them. I turned off all the lights and made sure the door was locked before heading back to the bedroom to check on Eden. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Eden was up and out of the bed, standing by her dresser.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to get cleaned up and change clothes" she said in a weak voice as she bent down to open a dresser drawer. She gasped in pain and I reached down and caught her when she started to fall over, scooping her up in my arms and carrying her back over to the bed.

"I'll get your clothes and help you change" I said, walking back over to the dresser to pull out something for her to sleep in. I turn around and glanced at her…shoulders hunched over and a look of pain on her face. I sat beside her and she immediately wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest, "I knew you would come" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry it was almost too late. I don't want to ever lose you Eden…if anything had happened to you…I don't know…I don't think I could live without you…" I said softly in her ear.

I saw a look of grief flash over her face suddenly and she said, "I can't live with you either…Bucky, I love you so much"

I was both surprised and happy when she leaned up to kiss me. When she reached to fumble with the buttons on my shirt and deepened the kiss, it took everything I had to pull away….I almost didn't. The need to be close to her was overwhelming…I wanted to erase every bad memory he had inflicted on her, but I knew she was hurt and I wanted her to heal completely before we even thought about doing anything.

"No Eden, you've been through too much tonight…this isn't what you want…and you're hurt"

She seemed upset at first but then looked up at me, "Will you hold me, please?"

"I'd hold you for the rest of your life if you'd let me" I told her before standing up from the bed. Looking down at her, I know that is exactly what I want to do…spend the rest of my life with her…loving her…building a life with her….making a family with her.

She smiled up at me so sweetly and it was as if she could hear my thoughts, "I'd be okay with that"

"Good…now, let's get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable"

I helped her take off her shirt and felt the anger again when I saw the bruise on her stomach…I removed her bra and helped her slip on a tank top. I was surprised at how comfortable she seemed to be when I helped her slip out of her panties and into a fresh pair. Most women would be nervous and anxious after experiencing what Eden did…but she only seemed to gather comfort from my touch.

I was helping her step into her shorts when she said, "I know you were on the phone Bucky…listening while he…I just want you to know, I wasn't going out without a fight"

I closed my eyes, remembering how defiant she sounded when he demanded she remove her clothes…I also remembered the terrified way she had screamed my name before the phone went dead. I remember feeling something at that moment that I couldn't remember feeling so intensely in a long time: fear. I was scared of losing her.

"I know baby, I heard you" I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

Once she was dressed, I pulled back the covers and helped he slide into the bed. I could feel her eyes on me as I took off my shirt and jeans and threw them in the laundry basket. I flipped off the light and climbed into the bed beside her. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her tightly when she snuggled up to me.

This was what I wanted most in this world…to have her right here beside me, laying her head on my chest. I could smell the sweet floral aroma from her hair, the softness of her skin. If I had lost her tonight, I knew I wouldn't be able to go on. I wouldn't survive without her…I would choose not to go on without her.

"Eden" I whispered to her.

"Yes Bucky?"

"I was scared I wasn't going to make it"

I felt her lips on my chest, "But you did…and that's all that matters"

I laid there and clung to her as her body relaxed and she fell asleep. I lay in bed, wide awake…unable to sleep because I kept remembering the fear I had felt at the thought of losing her. I kept looking down at her…so peaceful in my arms.

_**Eden Barnes. I love the sound of it. **_


	70. Chapter 70

**Just a quick chapter today...I promise I'll try to do a much longer one tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The feeling of Bucky nuzzling my neck is what woke me up the next morning. I could feel his hard body against my back and his arm securely around my waist. For a moment, I almost believed that last night had just been some terrible dream…that was until I tried to turn my body to face Bucky. The pain in my stomach was fierce and as I shifted in bed, I let out a hiss of pain. Bucky woke up immediately, fully awake and pulling his arm from around my waist.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he said, backing away from me as I finally finished turning to face him.

I shook my head and swallowed hard, willing the pain to go away before I reached for his hand, "You didn't hurt me. I'm just sore. I'm sorry I woke you up" I closed my eyes, letting my mind adjust to the pain my body was feeling. I opened my eyes when I felt warm fingers touch my cheek. Bucky was staring down at me so lovingly that it almost made the pain fade away….almost.

"Do you want one of the pain pills that Dr. Foster left for you?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Please"

I watched him as he rolled out of bed and stretched. I couldn't help but admire the way each muscle flexed. Even the pain my body felt didn't stop me from desiring him, the need to be close to him was there, even now. When he saw the smile on my face, he looked at me suspiciously, "Don't even think about it" he said before turning and leaving the room. He had a very serious look on his face when he returned with a glass of water and a pill in his outstretched hand. He watched me closely as I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed some water.

As soon as he left the room to return the glass to the kitchen, I carefully lifted myself off the bed. I needed to use the bathroom and I knew a hot bath would help ease some of the soreness in my body. I stood there for a moment, waiting to see how my body felt about being on my feet. I raised my tank top to see the nasty purple bruise on my stomach but lowered it quickly when I heard Bucky coming down the hallway. He stopped at the door and let out a frustrated sigh when he saw me out of bed, "What are you doing?"

"I need to use the bathroom" I said, taking a small step forward and grimacing at the pain in my belly.

Bucky walked over to me quickly and scooped me up into his arms to carry me into the bathroom.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek with a smile, "Are you going to insist on doing this every day until I get better?" I asked him.

I saw a small smile on his lips, "I'd like to do this every day…even after your better"

"I'd be okay with that" I said, as he lowered me from his arms. He let me have some privacy while I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed at my reflection. I desperately wanted my life to get back to normal. I just wanted to spend my days working and my nights loving Bucky.

_**Is that too much to ask for?**_

I looked over at the bathtub. I really wanted to take a long hot bubble bath but I could only imagine how much it would hurt to get in and out of the tub.

_**I guess a shower it is then. **_

I glanced at the shower, my thoughts drifting to Bucky. An image on him with soapy water running down his chest popped into my head and I moaned thinking about when we had sex in the shower. I heard a light tap on the door, "Are you okay Eden"

I suppressed a giggle, "I'm fine" I looked back at my reflection in the mirror and smirked to myself before calling out to him, "Bucky"

He stuck his head in the door and I continued, "I want to take a shower. Do you think you could help me?" I asked, with a smile.

I could see the torn look in his face but I simply smiled sweetly, "Please"

He sighed and nodded his head, "Fine, but no funny business" he said, giving me a stern look. He walked over to the shower to get the water started and then turned to me. I had already walked up behind him to stand as close as possible. He jumped when my fingers touched his chest and I saw the look of determination in his face waiver. I raised my arms in the air so he could pull my tank top off. I closed my eyes and sighed when I felt his fingers slip under the fabric and pull it over my head. I opened them when I heard him inhale sharply…he was staring at the bruise on my stomach with an heated look on his face and I sighed before reaching my hand out to him.

"Stop doing that" I said with a pout.

He finally pulled his gaze from my stomach and I could see a confused expression on his face, "Stop doing what?"

"Stop getting angry every time you see it. I'm standing here topless in front of you and all you can see is that damn bruise. It's kind of a blow to my self-confidence" I said, attempting to get a smile out of him.

His eyes slipped from my face down to my chest and I smirked when I saw him smile, "Better?" he asked, one hand settling on my hip.

I leaned up and kissed him, "That's more of the look I was hoping for" I whispered. I felt his fingers dip into the waist band of my shorts and he slide both them and my panties down my legs carefully. He stepped back and looked at me, the smile was slowly replaced by a frown, "We need to take your bandages off before you shower" he said quietly. He kneeled down in front of me and I placed my hand on his shoulder as he pulled the bandages off. I looked down once they were removed and was relieved to see the cut didn't look too bad….more like a really long paper cut all the way up my thigh.

Bucky helped me step into the shower and I sighed at how great the hot water felt on my skin. I was already wetting my hair when I felt him open the door and follow me in. Once my hair was wet, he reached for the shampoo and washed my hair for me. I leaned back so he could rub his fingers through my hair and massage my scalp. I started to turn around to face him, wanting to return the favor and wash his hair for him but I felt his firm grip on my hip.

"Don't turn around" he said.

I pushed his hand from my hip and turned around to face him. He had an uncomfortable look on his face…a mix of anger and shame.

"What's wrong" I asked, leaning closer to him. I stopped when I felt the hardness rub against my stomach and he quickly stepped back.

"I'm sorry" he said, an embarrassed look on his face, "I can't help it" I couldn't help but smirk at him…pleased that I could still elicit that type of reaction out him.

I reached out to touch him and he grabbed my wrist to stop me, "No Eden…we can't…not until you're completely healed. I don't want to hurt you" he said, shaking his head.

I pulled my hand away and leaned forward to kiss him, "Who said anything about we? Just you Bucky…my way of saying thank you" I said with a sly smile on my face.

He closed his eyes and groaned loudly when he felt my hand reach out and touch him. I pushed him back against the shower wall and let my fingers slide down him slowly. I watched him closely as I continued to pleasure him, loving the way he opened his mouth and gritted his teeth when I did something he liked.

Did I want him to have sex with him right there? Absolutely! Did I think he would ever go for that idea while I was hurt? Absolutely not!

I took all the pleasure I could from feeling him twitch beneath my fingers…each moan, each gasp from his mouth was enough to make me happy. As I gripped him tighter, I increased my pace and leaned into his chest to kiss him. He was breathing heavier and his eyes were tightly shut. I knew he was getting close when I felt him begin to buck his hips. His hands drifted to my hips and he buried his face in my neck when he finally came…him moaning my name out was just icing on the cake.

He looked down at me and pulled me into his chest, "I won't touch you until you're healed….but when that time comes, I promise you…I will make it worth the wait" he smirked before leaning down to kiss me.


	71. Chapter 71

"_**I will make it worth the wait"**_

Bucky's words echoed in my head as he helped me out of the shower and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew exactly how much of an effect those words had on me. I tried to protest when he said he was planning to stay home with me that day.

I was wrapped in a towel and he was carrying me into the bedroom as I tried to argue with him, "Bucky, you don't have to stay home with me. What about your recruits?" I asked as he sat me down on the bed and turned to the dresser. I couldn't help but admire his backside as he walked around with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

_**Please God let me heal up quickly.**_

"They can train by themselves for the day" he replied as he dug in the drawers for both of us some clothes to wear.

"Fine, you can stay home today but tomorrow it's back to work for you mister. I don't need you waiting on me hand and foot" I said, pointing my finger at him.

He turned around to smile, pleased that he had won that battle, "Fine" he said before he threw my clothes at me. He chuckled when he saw the look of shock on my face.

"You just wait until I'm healed up Bucky Barnes, you'll pay for that" I grumbled, snatching the underwear he had thrown at me off of my head.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it, trust me" he said, pulling the towel from his waist and throwing it in the laundry basket next to the dresser.

He smirked when he saw my mouth drop open and my cheeks flush pink. I knew he was doing it on purpose and enjoying my reaction to his sudden nudeness. I had no doubt that he would continue these antics until he drove me wild with need. He stood there grinning at me, letting me admire his entire naked body before he reached over to grab his boxers.

_**It's going to be a long week.**_

"That's not fair Bucky…you're playing dirty. You can't do that all week" I said, lowering my eyes reluctantly.

"What?" he asked innocently. I glanced up finally, relieved to see that he had finally slid his boxers on and was now reaching for a shirt. It was easier to maintain my composure when he was fully dressed, seeing him without clothes on made me feel like a horny teenager.

I shook my head and stood up, turning my back on him as I removed my own towel and slid my panties on and then my bra. Without turning around, I reached behind me and grabbed my shirt to slip it over my head. I looked down at the cut on my thigh and decided against reapplying the bandages…instead I reached for the pants Bucky had thrown and stepped into them too.

I took a few steps, testing my body for any aches or pains. I could feel the fabric of my pants rubbing against the cut but not anything I couldn't' deal with. I bent down slowly to pick up my towel from the floor…my stomach was sore from the bruise, but it too was manageable. I knew the pain pill I had taken earlier was partially responsible.

"Do you enjoy causing yourself pain?" Bucky said in a firm tone as he turned around to see me rising back up.

"It's fine Bucky. I just wanted to see how it feels. It really isn't that bad" I said as I turned to him. The faster I healed up the better…being close to him and not being able to be with him was going to make me miserable all week.

"_**I won't touch you until you're healed"**_

"Uh, huh, don't think that is going to change my mind" he said knowingly, "I'll decide when you're ready" he said. Bucky only smiled at me as I glared back at him until he finally stepped over to me and pulled me close to his chest. I sighed and relaxed in his arms as he brushed a wet curl from my cheek, "Believe me when I say it will be just as hard on me this week as it is on you Eden. You have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you. I never get enough of you…I always want more…I WILL always want more" he whispered.

I looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness in them and simply nodded my head. I closed my eyes when he kissed my forehead "Come on, I'll make you breakfast and we can watch something" he said softly.

The rest of the morning was spent lounging around the house and watching different movies. In the early afternoon, Brooke called to check on me and to tell me how Steve too had stayed home and was spending the day entertaining her. I was lying on the couch, my head in Bucky's lap as she explained how he had stayed the night to make sure she was okay. She told me she was planning to return to work tomorrow and that reminded me that I needed to check my email. Once I hung up with her, I laid my phone on the coffee table and rose from Bucky's lap, the pain in my stomach still evident. I breathed out slowly to keep myself from crying out, not wanting Bucky to over react.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I started to stand up.

"I have to check my email. I didn't get all my work done yesterday because I left early to meet you guys at the museum. I don't want to get behind" I said.

He didn't look happy about me working but he only nodded, not wanting to argue with me. I had a lot of work to do so I got right to it. Hours passed and I was still diligently working, desperate to not get too far behind. I had worked too hard to get my business up and running to let it flop because of a little pain in my belly. I finally finished the last client and shut my laptop before looking at the clock.

5:30

I rubbed my eyes and then rested my head in my hands. I had been at it for almost 5 hours and was exhausted.

_**I wonder what Bucky is doing. **_

I turned around in my chair and let out a yelp of surprise when I saw him lying on the bed watching me, "How long have you been there?" I asked, placing my hand on my chest.

He shrugged, "Couple of hours"

I know my mouth dropped open…he had somehow managed to get in the room, lie on the bed, and sit quietly for two hours without me noticing, "What have you been doing this whole time?" I asked.

"Thinking" he said.

He sat up and watched my reaction with a strange look on his face.

"Don't looked so shocked Eden…you know what I am, a cold blooded assassin for the last 70 years. I'm used to sitting around quietly without being detected, sneaking up on people…part of the job description" he grumbled.

The way he said it got my attention…he was speaking in the present tense and had that expression on his face that I had seen when he seemed to be going into that bad place…the place where he remembered all the terrible things he had done…all the people he had hurt. He had started to get this way before but I usually caught it in time and was able to snap him out of it….by the looks of it, he was already there, dwelling on his past.

I got up from my chair and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. He tensed up when I reached out to touch his hand but luckily he didn't flinch away, "Come back to me Bucky" I whispered, using my other hand to reach out and touch his cheek, caressing it with the tips of my fingers. He had a deep frown on his face and he resisted my touch at first...I tugged until he finally looked at me. I could see in his eyes when he finally snapped out of it. "I'm sorry" he whispered hoarsely.

"Where do you go Bucky? What do you see?" I asked, never letting my eyes leave his.

He shook his head at me and swallowed hard, "I remember…the things I did…I try not to think about it…but sometimes, it just happens. I know I told you he was gone Eden, the Winter Soldier…but I don't know anymore. He may never be gone…I can still hear him in my here" he said, touching his finger to his head.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just held his hand and waited for him to continue.

"He loves you too" he finally croaked out, lowering his eyes before continuing, "You're the only good thing he has ever known. He will protect you Eden, even when I can't"

I was thinking intently on what Bucky had just said…working through how I felt about it. I think I had already realized the Winter Soldier was a part of him that would never go away.

_**Does that bother you? No. He's been a part of Bucky the entire time I have known him. **_

I felt him start to pull his hand away from mine but he looked up when I tightened my grip on him.

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "He may always be a part of you Bucky. He helped make you the man you are today…and I can tell you right now Bucky, I like the man sitting in front of me. I feel safe with you…protected. You make me laugh and you make me feel loved like I've never felt before. I guess it's safe to say that I fell in love with both of you"

He started to say something but I cut him off with a kiss. When I finally pulled away I whispered, "Whenever you start thinking too hard about your past…whenever you start going into that bad place, I want you to think of me…think of this moment right now, it's the present and I'm right here beside you….I'm never going to leave you Bucky, I want to be a part of your future. Please remember that"

When I finished, he was staring at me, a very vulnerable look on his face…he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then closed it again. I let my lips fall softly on his, "You don't have to say anything…just keep that in mind the next time you start thinking too hard on your past"

He nodded at me and I felt his hands on my waist…he pulled me into his strong embrace and I sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his arms around me. I let him hold on to me, clinging to me tightly…I would gladly stay like that the rest of the night if he wanted. He finally pulled away and looked down at me, "I want you to be a part of my future" he said, brushing a soft kiss on my lips.

I grinned at him, "Good….now that we have that settled, can we get something to eat?"

I finally got a small smile out of him. We ordered take out that night and spent the evening on the couch watching a movie together. I kept looking at him during the movie, watching him to make sure he wasn't trying to slip back into the past. Once the movie was over, Bucky gave me another pain pill and helped me into bed. He held me a little tighter that night...I would look up at him from time to time as my head was on his chest and notice a smile on his lips.

The next couple of days passed slowly, mostly because it was a very sexually frustrating thing to be so close to someone and not be able to touch them. Bucky was sticking to his guns…he didn't allow me any chance at seducing him. My bruise was fading fast…it went from dark purple to yellow in just a two days. The thin cut on my thigh was all but gone. Bucky went back to work just like I asked him to and I spent my days working on my laptop, getting back into the grind. Life finally felt like it was getting back to normal though and that made me very happy.

Thursday night was Halloween and Bucky and I were happily watching a movie marathon of the old Halloween/Michael Myers movies on TV. We were sitting on opposite ends of the couch facing each other. Every time a commercial would come on, we would try throwing popcorn into each other's mouth. Having super soldier agility gave him quite the upper hand…unfortunately for Bucky, I had not been blessed with that skill.

"I think you're doing this on purpose" Bucky growled as the piece I had just thrown landed smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

I giggled as I watched him pluck it off of his shirt where it landed and pop it into his mouth. He grabbed a piece of out his bowl and made a perfect shot into mine.

I tossed another and actually made it in rewarding me with a smile from Bucky as he chewed. My phone suddenly rang and I reached over to snatch it up off the coffee table to answer. I grinned when I saw it was Jill calling.

Bucky put the piece of popcorn in his hand back in his bowl and watched me with curiosity as I answered.

We exchanged simple chit chat for a few minutes before she got down to why she was calling.

"So I know it's kind of last minute but Lilah begged me to call you and at least ask" Jill said.

"Ask me what?"

"We're having her birthday party this Saturday afternoon and she really wants you there. She was disappointed when she found out you were in town the last time but didn't come visit her. You could drive up Saturday morning and stay the night with me if you didn't want to drive back that night. "

Lilah was Jill's niece and probably the cutest kid ever. Jill's brother Mark was 8 years older than us and had married his college sweet heart right after graduating. Mark and his wife Lynn had 3 kids: an 8 year old boy named Jake, Lilah who was turning 6, and a 5 month old baby boy named Seth. I had always loved Mark's kids and use to babysit Jake and Lilah during summers between college. I hadn't seen Seth yet so the idea of going to visit for the weekend actually sounded like a great idea. I looked over at Bucky who was munching happily on his popcorn.

_**I wonder how Bucky would feel if I asked him to go.**_

I watched him as I replied back to Jill to see what his reaction would be, "Sure Jill, I'd love to come this weekend…I haven't seen the kids in so long"

Bucky's head snapped up to eye me and I could already see the frown forming on his face.

I stood up from the couch and continued talking, "Would it be okay if I brought Bucky with me?"

I turned around to see his frown had suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a surprised expression.

"You better bring him…I want to meet this guy. I asked Brooke to come to and bring her new mystery man but she's got some museum thing this weekend and couldn't come" Jill replied.

I laughed at hearing that Brooke hadn't told Jill she was dating the famous Steve Rogers, but I didn't say anything. I knew Brooke would tell Jill when she was ready.

Jill quickly gave me all the party details and then we said our goodbyes. I turned around to lay my phone back down on the table and looked over to see Bucky staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"What's the smirk for Barnes?" I walked over and snatched up his bowl of popcorn and laid it down beside my phone before I plopped down into his lap.

He shrugged, "You want me to go with you…to meet Jill…makes me feel special" he said.

"Of course I want you to come…and you are the most special person in the world to me" I leaned down to kiss him, "But we aren't going just for you to meet Jill. I hope you like kids" I said with a smile.

That got his attention, "Kids?" he said hesitantly.

"Jill's niece is turning 6" I quickly told him about the party and how much I adored Mark's children, "You still interested in coming?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second before he smiled and nodded, "Yep...so do you think we'll stay the night on Saturday?" he asked.

"It's a 3 hour drive each way so it would probably be a good idea. Jill has a spare bedroom we can use and we can spend a little time with her on Sunday morning before we head back. Is that okay?"

He nodded and kissed me again. I was excited…I couldn't help it. I was ready for Jill to finally meet him. I pulled away and looked at Bucky….really looked at him.

_**Good God, I love him! **_

He was still smiling at me with a twinkle in his blue eyes when I leaned back in for another kiss…deeper this time and more urgent. It had been 5 days….5 long agonizing days without feeling his hard body on top of mine. I was pleased when he kissed me back just as hungrily. I reached for the buttons of his shirt, shaking as I tried to undo them quickly, worried he would try to stop me. He didn't though and I eventually got them all done and pulled his shirt open, letting my fingers find his chest and dance along his skin. He groaned into the kiss and I felt one hand slide to my waist while the other trailed over my stomach. He touched the bruise and I flinched back just a bit…it was enough to completely ruin the moment.

He pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry Eden…we can't"

"No, no, no, no Bucky…it's fine baby…it's fine" I begged, trying to reach out and touch his chest again. He wasn't having any of it.

He snatched both of my wrists in his hands and smirked at me, "I told you woman…I'll make it worth the wait…not tonight though"

When he saw the pout of my face, he leaned in and kissed me but pulled back before I could deepen it further. I got out of his lap and went back to my side of the couch, flopping down in disappointment. I did have the pleasure of watching him shake his head at me and reach down to adjust the noticeable bulge in his pants...it made me feel slightly better.

He caught me looking and grinned at me, "You see what you do to me"

I couldn't help but giggle as I reached over for my bowl of popcorn and started throwing piece after piece at him.


	72. Chapter 72

**Just a short and sweet chapter to help tide you guys over until I post a longer chapter later tonight. Enjoy…reviews are always appreciated. Thanks**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Friday Morning- Bucky's POV**

When I reached my arm across the bed the next morning to pull Eden close to me, I found her side empty but still warm.

_**She hasn't been out of the bed too long.**_

I opened one eye and looked at the clock to see it was only 6:45. I didn't have to be awake for another 45 minutes but I rolled over and got out of bed to search for her. I could smell the freshly brewed coffee before I even opened the bedroom door so I knew she hadn't left the apartment.

I had always been a light sleeper…trained to be alert and aware of my surroundings at all times, so it bothered me that she could get out of bed so easily without me noticing. Before Eden, any small noise or movement would have awoken me from sleep.

_**You're slipping Bucky…getting too comfortable.**_

I shook those thoughts from my head…I deserved to get comfortable after the years of hell I had went through. Sleeping next to Eden provided the most relaxing, deep sleep I could imagine existed and her sheer presence kept the nightmares at bay.

I entered the living room and found her sitting in the chair next to the window, sipping her coffee with a smile. I watched her for a moment…feet curled under her, hair still in a messy bun, her small hands wrapped around the cup of coffee as she closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma.

_**She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**_

I made my way over to where Eden was sitting and she turned when she heard my approaching footsteps. Her smile brightened and she placed her coffee cup on the window sill and stood up.

"Good Morning" she said, reaching out to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me in for a kiss.

"Good Morning…you're up pretty early" I replied as she pulled away and picked her coffee back up.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore…there is a lot of stuff I want to get done today before we leave tomorrow. I need to get started on my clients early so I can be finished before noon. I want to clean the house and do the laundry and then later I was planning on going out to get a present for Lilah. Would it be okay if I dropped you off at work this morning so I can keep the car? I can pick you up when I'm done shopping and then maybe we can get a bite to eat"

I nodded my head, "Sounds good. I'll be done today by 2:00"

The birthday party for Jill's niece was tomorrow afternoon and I was a little nervous about going. When I heard Eden telling Jill on the phone last night that she would love to visit her this weekend, I was initially disappointed. I didn't want to be away from her…not even for one day. It was a pleasant surprise when I heard her ask Jill if it was okay if she brought me with her.

I don't have anything against kids…I just haven't had many opportunities to be around them. In my mind, most children would be scared of a guy with a metal arm…who could blame them, I was a scary guy. Before leaving for the war, I was looking for the right woman to start a life with. I always planned to get married one day and looked forward to having a house full of kids…boys and girls who would be just like me. After Steve had helped me to start to remember who I was, I knew that dream would be lost to me forever. I had given up the idea of having a family of my own until I met Eden.

She smiled before turning away from me and looking back out the window. I came up behind her and let my hands rest on her shoulders, pulling her back against my chest. The sun was just starting to rise and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. I heard her sigh and I looked down at her face as she stared out the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?' she said softly, watching the sunrise in awe.

"Yes" I said back. I wasn't talking about just the sunrise…that comment was meant for her too. I had spent the last two days thinking hard on the words Eden had said to me on Tuesday.

I had told Eden that the Winter Soldier was still there…still inside my head, just under the surface. I fully expected her to be upset and even shocked when I told her that he loved her to. In the end, it was me that was surprised by her reaction.

"_**He helped make you the man you are today…and I can tell you right now Bucky, I like the man sitting in front of me"**_

"_**I guess it's safe to say that I fell in love with both of you"**_

Those words had been echoing in my head that night and every night since then. I don't know what I had done to deserve her, but by God, I would make sure I spent the rest of my life making her happy.

"_**I want to be a part of your future"**_

She had no idea how much it meant to me to hear those words from her mouth. I desperately wanted her to be a part of my future too. I had spent the last week running a ridiculous notion through my head. It was so ridiculous in fact, that I hadn't even told Steve what I had been contemplating. I just assumed he would think I was crazy to be considering asking such an important question after such a short amount of time. I knew how I wanted the rest of my life to play out…there was no doubt in my mind. For now, I would keep my thoughts to myself and just enjoy each moment and each experience with Eden.

"I love you" she said softly, turning her face up to look at me.

"I love you too…more than you could ever know" I said, brushing my lips lightly against her forehead.

We stood in front of that window until the sun had completely risen. It was the perfect way to start the day.


	73. Chapter 73

**Eden POV**

After dropping Bucky off at SHIELD headquarters, I rushed home to start working on the clients that had emails from. Luckily, it was all simple stuff and I was able to finish by 11:30. Once I logged off my laptop, I set to work getting the house cleaned up and laundry washed and folded. By 1:00, I was out the door and headed the toy store to look for a gift for sweet, little Lilah. As I walked around the toy store looking for the perfect gift, I thought about the last time I had seen her.

It had been nearly 6 months ago...school had just let out and Jill was off from work. I had driven out to spend some time with her…I remembered going to her brother Mark's house and how excited the kids had been to see me. Jake and Lilah had both ran at me and latched themselves on to my legs, giving me lots of hugs and kisses. It always made me smile to hear them call me "Aunt Eden". I had watched them grow up and had babysat them during the summers…they almost felt like family to me. Being an only child was tough, but I would love on those two like they were my real niece and nephew. Lynn was about ready to pop when I had seen her last….Seth was born only a couple of weeks later.

I walked around the store for quite a while before I found the perfect gift…a dollhouse. I had one that looked just like it when I was a little girl and I had loved it. This particular one had four different levels and came with all the accessories. Lilah loved playing with dolls and as far as I knew, she didn't have a dollhouse yet. I knew it was a little extravagant but once I spotted it on display, I couldn't help myself…I just had to get it for her. Since it was such a big box, I paid extra and had the store gift wrap it for me so I wouldn't have to do it later. The manager was super nice and helped me load it into my SUV before I knew it, I was headed back to SHIELD to pick up Bucky.

When I pulled up and parked, I could see Bucky was already out front talking to two people...a young man and woman. I got out of the SUV and started to head over to where they were standing. Bucky hadn't realized I had arrived yet so I made my way quietly over to them.

_**These must be his two recruits.**_

I recognized the female…she was the one Bucky had been sparring with the day I showed up to talk to him. In the light, I could see she was even prettier than I had initially realized. She was tall with an athletic build and her tight tank top showcased her well-endowed bosom. I was not pleased when I saw her reach out and touch Bucky's arm…letting in linger there longer than what I deemed was appropriate.

Bucky had his back to me so the woman was the first to see me approaching…I could tell she recognized me from that day. She looked me up and down and by the expression on her face, I guess I didn't impress her that much. She put her hand on her hip and smiled at me haughtily. Bucky saw the look on her face and he turned to see what she was staring at. He smiled wide when he saw me making my way across the parking lot. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug before leaning down to give me a long, deep kiss.

"I missed you" he said as he pulled away from me, leaving me a little breathless from the kiss...Bucky had been more reserved all week since he had sworn not to have sex with me until I was fully healed.

_**Maybe he has finally decided I'm ready.**_

"I can see that" I said, reaching up to push his hair back from his face.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the man and woman, "Come meet my trainees"

I let him drag me over to where the two students were standing...they had seen the interaction between the two of us and they were now watching as we made our way over to them.

"Eden…this is Roland" he said, gesturing to the young man. Roland stuck out his hand to shake mine, a bright smile on his face as he said, "Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Nice to meet you too Roland...Bucky has told me a lot of good things about you" I said, remembering how Bucky had mentioned what a great student Roland was and how eager he had been to learn.

Roland chuckled lightly and I looked over to see Bucky shaking his head, a small smile on his face. Roland started to say something but Bucky cut him off, "Don't even think about it calling me that…I'm still Sergeant Barnes to you" he said. I smiled and looked up at Bucky, "Sorry" I mouthed. We were still smiling at each other when we heard the woman clear her throat. I looked over to see an annoyed expression on her face.

Bucky motioned to her, "Eden this is Christine" he said, sounding not nearly as enthusiastic as he did when he introduced Roland. Bucky hadn't talked about her as much….I assumed it was to spare my feelings. An image of her on top of him, straddling his waist popped into my head. I remembered the way he had rolled her over on the mat and covered her body with his own. Christine had her eyes locked on Bucky but she finally let them fall on me, a look of utter contempt on her face.

_**She likes him! **_

She faked a smile and stuck her hand out, "I'm sure Bucky…I mean Sergeant Barnes, has told you all about me. " She batted her eyes and winked at Bucky and then turned her gaze back to me waiting to see how I would react.

_**I can't believe this bitch.**_

I took her hand and felt her squeeze it tighter than necessary…I returned the squeeze and then pulled back, "Actually, Bucky hasn't really mentioned you…it's nice to meet you though" I said, giving her a good hard look.

I heard Roland snort in an attempt to cover up the laugh and watched as Bucky turned his head away from Christine and faked a cough to hide the wide grin on his face.

I looped my arm through Bucky's as he finished giving them some feedback on their training session from that day. Christine kept shooting me dirty looks while Bucky was talking to Roland but I simply smiled sweetly at her and laid my head on Bucky's muscled arm. When they were finally finished talking, Bucky wrapped his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me with a big smile, "You ready to go to lunch?"

I nodded my head, "Yep" I turned to Roland, "It was nice to meet you…." I glanced at Christine "both of you" I finished.

Roland nodded his head but Christine rolled her eyes…Bucky saw and opened his mouth to say something but I squeezed his hand tightly to stop him. His eyes flickered to me and I shook my head at him…he had an angry look in his eyes but he didn't say anything. He finally turned to Roland and shook his hand before giving him a warm smile…he merely nodded his head in Christine's direction.

I could feel the death stare she was giving me as Bucky and I walked away. Sure enough, when we finally reached my SUV and turned around, she was still glaring in my direction. I waved at her before and I got in the SUV. It was obvious she liked Bucky and I guess I couldn't really blame her for that…he was so damn sexy…but her blatant disrespect towards me was uncalled for and I didn't appreciate it.

Bucky was quiet as he drove us to a nearby restaurant for lunch…I looked over at him and saw an angry look on his face. He seemed to be deep in thought and I could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry about Christine…" he finally said, "I will have a talk with her on Monday…she was very rude to you"

I shook my head at him, "Don't bother Bucky…it's okay. You know she likes you, right? That's why she was acting that way"

I saw him hesitate before he responded, "I've tried to discourage the behavior…she's asked me to lunch a few times…and there have been some other things…." He glanced at me warily, "You know I would never…"

I put my hand up to stop him, "Bucky, you really don't have to say anything…I know you wouldn't do that to me"

He took my hand and raised it to his mouth so he could brush his lips across it softly, "Damn right woman"

After lunch, Bucky and I went for a walk around our neighborhood and even stopped by the candy store. That night we cuddled up on the couch to talk and watch TV together. Before we went to bed, I decided to go ahead and pack our overnight bag so we wouldn't have to rush to do it in the morning. Bucky was lying in bed watching me as I packed, his eyes following me as I walked around the room…I was telling him funny stories about when I was a kid. I couldn't wait to show Bucky where I had grown up and for him to meet Jill and her family. Once everything was done, I went and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Once I got into bed, I finally realized how exhausted I was...waking up that early was not normal for me. I rolled onto my side and reached behind me to grab Bucky's arm and slide it around my waist. I smiled when he scooted closer and I felt his chest pressed against my back. Sleep came very easily that night.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Bucky POV**

I had never seen Eden so excited before…from the time we woke up until the time we finally got on the road, she was bouncing off the wall. It was a 3 hour drive and the party started at 2 so we decided to get on the road by 9 so we could spend some time with Jill's family before it started. When the alarm went off at 7:00, she rolled over and was instantly awake and kissing me sweetly on the forehead. Before I could even tell her good morning, she was up and out of the bed to head to the bathroom. I smiled when I heard her humming in the shower. As soon as I heard the water turn off, I rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She was just stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

She smiled at me and then reached back into the shower to turn the water on for me. She winked at me and then walked over to the sink to brush out her hair. I saw her watching me in the reflection of the mirror so I winked at her before pulling my boxers down my legs and stepping into the shower.

I laughed loudly when I heard her call out, "Tease!"

Once we were both showered and dressed, we ate a quick breakfast and then got on the road. The closer we got to her hometown, the more excited she got and I couldn't help but grin at her. We finally arrived at Mark and Lynn's house and I pulled into the driveway and looked over at Eden nervously.

_**This is it Bucky…don't embarrass yourself…or Eden for that matter.**_

She grasped my hand tightly and must have noticed the nervous look on my face, "Their going to love you Bucky" she said before leaning over and giving me a long kiss "Trust me" she said as she pulled away.

I smiled and nodded my head at her before I opened the door and got out of the car. We walked up the driveway together, me clutching onto her hand for dear life while she glanced over to give me a reassuring look. As soon as Eden rang the doorbell, I heard shrieks coming from inside the house. A brown haired man answered the door and as soon as he saw Eden, he smiled and reached out for a hug, "Hey Eden…it's good to see you"

Before Eden could say anything, a little brown haired girl with pigtails came running up behind Mark and flung herself at her legs, "Aunt Eden!" she yelled.

I smiled when I heard Lilah call Eden her aunt and by the glow in her eye and the big smile on her face, I could tell Eden liked it too. She had told me many times how envious she was of Brooke and Jill…she had always wished to have a brother or sister.

Eden reached down and picked up the girl, giving her a big hug, "Hey Lilah bug…where's Jake?" she asked.

"Momma said he's off sulking right now. I don't know what it means but it sounds pretty bad. You want me to go find him for you?" Lilah asked.

Eden nodded and turned to Mark once Lilah had ran off, "What's up with Jake?"

He rolled his eyes, "A dozen or so 6 year olds and a princess themed party…how would you feel if you were him?"

Mark stepped back so Eden and I could enter the house and led us to the living room so we could all sit down and get through the introductions. I had to admit, I liked Mark and his wife Lynn immediately. They didn't even give my metal arm a second look. Lilah came running into the living room and jumped into Eden's lap to throw her arms around neck again in a tight hug.

"Jake wouldn't open his door for me" she said to her mom before turning back to Eden, "I missed you Aunt Eden" she said sweetly. She looked over and finally noticed me…I saw her lean over and whisper in Eden's ear, "Who's that?"

Eden smiled at Lilah and whispered back, "His name is Bucky. He's my…"

Lilah interrupted her, "Is he your boyfriend?" she said with a giggle.

Eden looked over at me and winked before answering, "Yes Lilah, he's my boyfriend"

The little girl giggled again and put her hand over her mouth. She looked my way again and crawled out of Eden's lap to come stand in front of me, "It's my birthday today" she informed me.

I smiled at her, "I know…" I leaned forward and whispered loudly, "There's a present in our car for you"

Lilah's eyes lit up excitedly, "What is it?" she said, taking it upon herself to crawl up in my lap and drape one arm around my neck. I looked over at Eden, surprised at how open and unafraid the little girl was being. Eden shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me before turning to talk to Mark and his wife. I had to admit it, Eden was right…this kid was absolutely adorable. When she noticed my metal arm, she didn't shrink away in fear…she just looked at me curiously and asked me about it. When I told her the short simple story behind it, she just nodded and shrugged her shoulders at me before moving on to another topic.

Eventually, a young boy entered the room…a big frown on his face. He smiled though when he saw Eden and made his way over to hug her tightly around the neck. Mark eventually had to excuse himself to finish some last minutes things for the party and Lynn announced it was time to feed Seth another bottle. Jake caught up with Eden while I entertained Lilah. I noticed Eden kept glancing over at me, a big grin on her face as she watched me chatting with Lilah….I smiled back at her and reached for her hand to give it a tight squeeze. Eden glanced over to see Lynn walking back in the room holding baby Seth and her eyes lit up, "Can I hold him?" she begged.

I swallowed hard and felt my heart start pounding the moment I saw Eden standing there holding that baby in her arms. It looked so natural to her…and she was smiling down at the Seth, using her fingers to caress his face as she spoke to Lynn. I couldn't help but stare at her and imagine that it was our baby she was holding.

The feeling of someone tugging on my sleeve finally made me turn my head away from Eden. It was Jake and he was looking up at me with an interested expression on his face, "What happened to your arm?" he asked. I told him the same story I told his sister and instead of shrugging it off, he asked if he could touch it. I nodded my head and presented my arm to him so he could run his fingers along it.

"It's so cool" he said softly. I chuckled softly at his reaction and when he asked me if he could show me his room, I couldn't help but say yes.

_**I like this kid.**_

I stood up and took the boy's outstretched hand and let him drag me towards the stairs. I looked back and caught Eden's eye, noticing the big grin on her face. She was still holding the baby and I had to pause for a moment to just take in the sight…memorizing it so I could think on it later when that wild notion would run through my head again.

"I love you" I mouthed to her before I turned and followed Jake up the stairs to his room.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Eden POV**

Today was turning out to be one of the best days I had in a long time….everything was perfect. The party had gone great and Lilah had loved her birthday present from me and Bucky. As soon as she opened it and saw what it was, she had run over to me and threw her little arms around my neck, "Thank you Aunt Eden" she had shouted. She had promptly turned from me and threw herself at Bucky who was sitting in the chair next to me. I felt my heart swell with joy at seeing the look in his eyes when Lilah had said, "Thank you Uncle Bucky" He had hugged her back just as tightly and I heard him softly whisper back, "You're welcome Lilah bug"

As soon as Lilah had gone back to opening her gifts, I leaned over to Bucky, "She's something else, isn't she?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "They both are" he said, glancing to his left where Jake was sitting quietly next to him. The little boy had taken an instant liking to Bucky and all throughout the party the two of them had sat on the grass in a corner of the yard talking to each other. I had watched as Bucky would tell Jake something and then the boy would erupt in a fit of giggles which would in turn made Bucky laugh.

_**He looks so comfortable…Bucky's a natural. I wonder how he feels about having kids of his own.**_

When Jill and Dave arrived, I had introduced them to Bucky. Just as soon as he was out of earshot Jill had turned and gave a low whistle and a high five to me, "Damn Eden…he's sexy as hell" I looked over to where Bucky was standing with Jake, a big smile on his face as he put the boy on his shoulders and ran around the yard with him. She continued, "The kids seem to really like him too…especially Jake"

Once the party was over, Bucky entertained the kids and I held Seth while the other adults cleaned up the mess. The kids had finally gotten tired of Bucky chasing them around the yard and now had him pushing them both on the swing set. I was rocking Seth back and forth, attempting to get him to sleep. As I sat there staring down at his chubby cheeks, I thought about how nice it would be to have a baby of my own. I glanced up at Bucky and noticed he was staring at me again, a big smile on his face. I stood up from the chair and made my way over to the swing set. He was still grinning at me as I approached, "What's that smile for Mr. Barnes?" I teased.

He stepped away from the kids and came to stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, "Just admiring how nice you look with a baby in your arms" he said. His words had made my heart pound in my chest but before I could say anything, he kissed me on the cheek and stepped back towards the kids to continue pushing them. He looked over at me with a smirk on his face when he noticed the effect his words had on me. I shook my head and laughed when I saw him wink at me. I decided to take Seth upstairs and try to rock him to sleep there. I made my way in the house and let Lynn know what I was doing before I headed to the nursery. I made myself comfortable in the rocking chair and began to sing to him. He finally closed his eyes and had the sweetest little smile on his face as I finished the song I had been singing to him.

"That was beautiful" I heard Bucky say softly. I turned my head to see him standing in the doorway watching me. I stood up and placed the sleeping baby in the crib and covered him with a blanket before turning and walking over to Bucky. He turned to leave and I followed him out of the room, shutting the door softly behind me. As soon as I turned around, Bucky's hands found my waist and pulled me into him…his lips came crashing down on mine.

_**Thank God**_

I kissed him back eagerly…this is what I had been craving from him all week…this is what I needed. My hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and I ran my hand up under it to let my fingers slide up his warm skin. He shivered at my touch and I felt one hand leave my waist and travel down to the button of my pants. I closed my eyes and waited for him to unsnap it and slide his hand inside but he never did. I opened my eyes to see he had stepped away from me and was running his hands through his hair as he tried to steady his breathing.

When he saw the confusion on my face, he waved his hand around, "Look where we are" he said hoarsely "Not the time or the place"

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment and I nodded in agreement. I turned away from him and started to head towards the stairs only to feel him wrap his arms around me once again. I whimpered when I felt him grind his hips against my ass…I could feel him hard and ready behind me and it was driving me crazy. He leaned down to kiss my neck before whispering in my ear, "I think you're completely healed now…when we get home tomorrow, I'm going to show you that it was worth the wait"


	74. Chapter 74

**I thought I would give you guys an extra long chapter tonight...hope you enjoy. Please leave comments and let me know what you guys think. Thanks everyone**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

As soon as Eden shut the door to the nursery, I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. I don't know what had gotten into me…maybe it was because it had been a week since we had been together. All I wanted to do was push her up against that door and take her…make her whimper my name. As soon as I kissed her, something inside me sparked and I was filled with a need so great that I didn't care where we were or who could see. Eden apparently felt the same spark I did, I could feel her hand making its way up under my shirt to let her fingers caress my chest. I couldn't help but shiver at her touch and I slid one hand down to the button of her pants…desperate to touch her…desperate to be inside of her.

_**What are you doing Bucky? You can't have sex with her the hallway of someone's house. Get a grip!**_

I pulled back from Eden and let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at her. She opened her eyes when she noticed I had stopped kissing her and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Look where we are….not the time or the place" I said.

She finally realized what I meant and I saw her cheeks flush pink…slowly nodding her head to acknowledge that she understood. She turned away from me so quickly that I wasn't sure if she was upset or not that I had stopped so suddenly. I didn't want her to think I didn't want to…that I didn't want her. Before she could take another step away from me, I wrapped my arms around her waist so I could grind my groin against her, showing her just what effect she had on me. I smirked when I heard her whimper and bent down to kiss her neck before I whispered in her ear, "I think you're completely healed now…when we get home tomorrow, I'm going to show you that it was worth the wait"

I let her go and stepped back from her, still smirking when I saw her turn around to face me. She stood there staring at me, a wild look in her eye as she smiled up at me.

"You better get downstairs…I'll be down in a minute" I said, motioning her towards the stairs.

She looked down and saw the obvious swell in my jeans, throwing me a smirk before turning to flounce down hallway and head downstairs. I stood there with my eyes closed, willing my erection to go away so I could join her. Once I was settled down, I headed downstairs and found everyone in the living room chatting.

We spent the rest of the night there, visiting with Jill and her family. I had to admit, I was enjoying myself much more than I thought I would. Jill and Brooke were exact opposites. I had spent time with Brooke and now that I was getting to know Jill, I could see how much they had influenced Eden in her life….she was a healthy mix of the two of them, absorbing all their good qualities and making them her own. During dinner, I sat between Jake and Eden…the little boy had barely left my side the entire day but I was strangely okay with it. He was bright and inquisitive and hard not to like. During the party we had sat in the grass and I listened to him tell me all about his fascination with dinosaurs. Even now, as we ate dinner, he was still talking about his favorite ones. I felt Eden take my hand and I glanced over at her to see her smiling at the two of us. I gently squeezed it back and returned the smile before turning back to Jake.

As the evening progressed, Lynn announced it was time for the kids to take baths and get ready for bed. She wrangled the kids up and dragged them upstairs to bathe them while the rest of us sat in the living room to talk.

"So, what time do you guys have to leave tomorrow?" Jill was asking Eden.

Eden looked my way and winked at me, "I think we need to leave by tomorrow afternoon. We have some things we need to take care of at home"

_**Damn right we do!**_

"Great, I was hoping you could come with me to the bridal shop for one last fitting tomorrow morning. Since you already paid for your dress, you can go ahead and pick it up and take it home with you" Jill said before turning to me, "Bucky, you don't mind right? It won't take long. They have this nice couch area where you can sit and relax. Dave has to go visit his parents tomorrow so he won't be able to come"

I shook my head, "No that's fine, I don't mind"

I laughed when Jill turned to her Eden and told her, "Where did you find this one at? He's perfect!"

Eden laughed, "Just picked him up off a park bench one night" she said, winking at me.

"Actually, if you want to get technical, I picked you up off a park bench one night" I said. Eden giggled and told Mark, Jill, and Dave the story on how we had met that night in the park on that bench.

Lynn entered the room and sat down by her husband, "Got the baby down" She turned to me and Eden, "The kids wanted you two to come up there and tell them goodnight" she said with a smile.

I stood up and reached my hand out to Eden to pull her up off the couch. Hand in hand, we walked up the stairs and headed to Lilah's bedroom first. The little girl was already in her bed, grinning when we walked in her room. I smiled when I saw the dollhouse in the corner…Mark had put it together for her after the party.

Eden sat on the edge of her bed while I stood behind her, my hands on her shoulders.

"Aunt Eden, are you and Uncle Bucky going home tomorrow?" she asked.

I couldn't help smiling every time I heard her and Jake call me that…these kids had just met me today and they had already accepted me as a part of what they considered family. It was something I had never thought I would experience….something I had never even considered important when I was the Winter Soldier.

"Yes Lilah bug, me and Uncle Bucky are going home tomorrow" Eden said, her hand reaching out to brush the little girl's hair out of her face.

"Will you come see me tomorrow before you go home?" she asked.

Eden glanced up at me with a look in her eye and I nodded my head and kneeled down beside the bed, "Of course we're going to come by and see you before we leave" I told the little girl.

My answer seemed to satisfy her and she sat up suddenly, wrapped her little arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek, "Goodnight Uncle Bucky" she said.

"Goodnight Lilah bug" I said, standing up and heading to the door. I stepped outside into the hallway and leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath. I raised my hand to my face to touch the spot where Lilah had kissed my cheek. Spending time with these kids today had started to evoke memories from me; I was remembering how much I had wanted to have kids before leaving to join the army. I had left to go to war with every intention of coming back a hero…then I would come home, find a good woman and start a family.

I was still leaning against the wall when I heard Lilah ask Eden, "Are you and Uncle Bucky going to get married like Aunt Jill and Uncle Dave?"

I perked up suddenly, eager to hear the answer. I heard Eden chuckle, "I don't know Lilah, he hasn't asked" she replied.

"Do you want him ask you?" I heard Lilah say.

_**Please say yes.**_

Eden lowered her voice so I couldn't hear her reply…her and Lilah were suddenly talking in hushed voices. I bit my tongue in frustration and laid my head back against the wall again. I really wanted to know what Eden had told Lilah….I needed to know.

_**What if Eden told her no? **_

The insecure feelings started instantly and I began to doubt myself…to doubt Eden's love. Maybe I was more serious about her than she was about me. She was this pure beam of light and I was just a shadow trying to escape my dark past. I had told her the Winter Soldier wasn't gone…maybe she didn't want to marry a killer…a monster.

A few moments later Eden came out of the room with a bright smile on her face…it wavered slightly when she saw me standing outside the door. She bit her lip when she noticed the frown on my face, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said quietly before turning to head to Jake's room. She grabbed my hand to stop me before I could reach out to open his door.

"Hey, don't walk away from me" she said, reaching out to turn my face towards her. She kept her hand on my cheek until I would look her in the eye, "Talk to me" she demanded.

She stared in my eyes, searching them for an answer but I didn't speak. She seemed to be thinking hard on something and then her eyes widened, "Did you hear what Lilah asked me?"

I nodded reluctantly "Yes" I answered finally.

She nervously bit her lip again, "Did you hear my answer?" she said, suddenly looking very self-conscious. The look of vulnerability in her eyes suddenly made me doubt myself…maybe she hadn't told the little girl no after all. An angry voice that I hadn't heard in a long time was abruptly screaming in my head.

_**Why would she want to marry you? You're a monster!**_

"I didn't have to hear…I already know the answer is no" I said harshly.

She stared at me with a shocked expression in her eyes…it quickly faded and was replaced with anger, "You don't know anything Bucky Barnes…not a damn thing"

She stepped away from me quickly when we heard Jake call out from his room, "Aunt Eden? Uncle Bucky?"

I saw her swallow hard and lower her head, attempting to compose herself and wipe the cross look from her face for the sake of the boy. She finally glanced up and brushed past me to reach for the knob. Without looking at me, I heard her whisper angrily, "I didn't say no Bucky"

A glimmer of hope washed over me but quickly diminished when I realized how angry she sounded when she said it….she was mad at me and I felt like the biggest asshole ever.

She opened the door and walked into the room, "Hey Jake" I heard him greet her and listened for a minute while they talked.

I took a deep breath and then stepped into the room, stopping at the door way to watch her warily…I know she could feel my eyes on her and I saw her shifting uncomfortably as she spoke with Jake. She was seated on the edge of his bed and I finally walked up behind her to rest one hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch away but I felt her stiffen at my touch.

_**Dammit, you really screwed up Barnes.**_

"It's way past your bed time little man. Go to sleep…we're going to come by tomorrow before we leave to say goodbye" she said to him, pulling the covers up on him.

He smiled at her and nodded his head, a pleased expression on his face. She leaned down to kiss his head and then stood up and made her way out. I watched her leave and then turned back towards the Jake to take the spot where Eden had just been sitting.

"She's right you know…you should get some sleep buddy" I told him, ruffling his hair. He smiled up at me and nodded his head before turning onto his side and getting comfortable.

I got up and walked over to the door to turn off his light and heard him say, "Goodnight Uncle Bucky"

I smiled and replied, "Goodnight Jake" before shutting his door. I was hoping Eden would be waiting outside the door for me but she was nowhere in sight. I headed downstairs and found her sitting on the couch talking to Jill and Lynn…she didn't even look my way when I entered the room. Dave and Mark called me over to where they were sitting and I talked with them for a while, glancing over occasionally to sneak a peek at Eden. She was doing a good job of completely ignoring me and focusing only on what Jill and Lynn were saying. It was Jill who finally looked at her watch and announced that they should be going. We got up to say our goodbyes and head out to our cars. I shook Dave's hand and then watched him head over to where Jill and Eden were standing still talking to Lynn…he hugged Eden and then kissed Jill goodnight before getting in his truck to head home. I got in our SUV and waited for her to finish saying goodbye to Lynn…she finally turned and headed to the car, waving at Jill and telling her she would see her at home.

She said nothing to me as she got in the car and buckled her seatbelt. I was trying to give her some space and let her simmer down but it bothered me that she was giving me the cold shoulder. I knew I had fucked up…Eden had never really gotten angry at me before…at least not for any long period of time.

I finally couldn't stand it any longer, "Eden…I'm sor…"

She cut me off with her hand, "…don't talk to me right now Bucky..." Her voice didn't sound angry anymore; she almost sounded sad and that bothered me more than anything.

I frowned but did as she asked, not wanting to push it. I focused entirely on following Jill's car as she drove home. Once we reached Jill's house, I grabbed our overnight bag while Eden made her way inside. Jill directed me to the bedroom and then turned to tell Eden goodnight before excusing herself to head to bed. I heard Eden sigh and then follow me into the spare bedroom. I put our bag down on the dresser and then sat down on the bed to slip my boots off. I made my way into the bathroom and washed up quickly. When I stepped out she was digging in the bag and pulling out her night clothes. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her….the sound of the lock clicking into place was deafening. With a sigh, I undressed and placed my clothes on the dresser. I got in the bed and lay back to stare at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say to her, how to fix this.

"_**Do you want him to ask you?"**_

"_**I didn't say no Bucky"**_

Lilah and Eden's words ran through my head and although I was extremely glad to hear the answer was no, all that joy was lost on account that Eden was mad at me.

I sat up in bed when I heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Eden walking out carrying her clothes in her hand. She laid them on the dresser next to mine and then turned to face me. She still had that sad look on her face and it tore me up inside to know that I had made her feel this way. I fully expected her to continue her silent treatment, maybe get in bed and turn her back to me. I was surprised when she walked to my side of the bed and sat next to me.

She reached over and took my hand in hers…she kept her face down as she rubbed her fingers through mine.

"Do you love me?" she asked quietly

"Yes Eden, of course I love you….you know that" I said, using my other hand to raise her face to mine.

"When you tell me you love me Bucky, I believe you. I know you mean it…I don't doubt you" she said, staring at me with a hurt look in her eyes as she continued, "So, please tell me why you don't believe me when I tell you I love you? What did I do to cause you to doubt me?"

I sat there as she kept talking, thinking hard about what she was saying, "Bucky, we have been through so much these last few weeks…the only reason I was able to get through any of it was because of you. I just need you to believe me when I say I love you. It's almost like you don't trust me"

I shook my head, "I trust you Eden…more than anyone….it's just...I just don't understand why?"

"Why what?" she asked, finally sounding frustrated, "Why I love you? Is that what you're asking me Bucky?"

"I'm broken. You're too good for me" I confessed.

I was shocked when she suddenly threw her leg over me and sat in my lap. She placed a hand on either side of my face and made me look at her while she spoke, "You are not broken Bucky. Don't ever let me hear you say those words again. They're not true…do you understand me? "

She was filled with so much raw emotion that I was a taken aback by the intensity of her words as she went on, "You are the strongest person I have ever met. Being with you makes me feel complete, like a whole person. I love you because you make me happy, because you make me feel safe, because you are you. There is no part of you that I don't love. Is that enough of a damn explanation for you? "

_**You have to stop listening to that damn voice in your head Bucky…this girl loves you.**_

I stared at her for a moment, admiring the fire in her eyes before smiling and replying, "Yes"

She looked at me in bewilderment before finally laughing out loud and pushing at my chest with her hands, "Asshole"

I grabbed her wrists with my hands and pulled her against my chest, "But I'm 100% your asshole" I said before leaning in to kiss her.

I released her wrists as the kiss continued and she wrapped her arms around my neck and let her fingers slide into my hair to massage my scalp.

She was the one to end the kiss, sitting back slightly to look at me, "I love you Bucky, always…if there is one thing in this world that you can believe in, it's my love for you"

I nodded my head, "I believe you. I'm sorry about earlier…it's just hard sometimes Eden. This voice in my head just keeps telling me how much of a monster I am"

"Well stop listening to that voice and listen to mine, you are not a monster" she said.

She leaned forward and laid her head on my chest…I wrapped my arms around her waist and we sat in silence for a long time. She finally rose up and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" I told her.

She rolled out of my lap and walked over to turn off the light before making her way back to the bed and slipping under the covers next to me. I lifted my arm so she could snuggle up to me and I heard her sigh as I wrapped my arm around her. I closed my eyes and relaxed, relieved that Eden wasn't angry at me anymore. The woman loved me…I may not understand it fully, but she did.

"Bucky" she said sleepily.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I didn't tell Lilah no" she whispered, her final way of reassuring me that she loved me.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm really glad to hear that….I love you"

Feeling her warm body next to mine was enough to put me into a restful slumber.

After waking up the next morning and getting dressed for the day, we followed Jill in our car to the bridal shop. As we drove through town, she kept pointing out landmarks and telling me funny stories about each one. She held my hand tightly and kept glancing at me with a smile. After our talk last night, I felt like our relationship was going to be even stronger….she had told me exactly what I needed to hear to put my insecurities to rest. Eden loved me just as much as I loved her…and now I knew that I wasn't the only one that had thought about taking our relationship to another level.

I put my arm around Eden while we sat on the couch in the bridal shop waiting for Jill to come out in her wedding gown. She eventually stood up and I watched her walk around to look at some wedding dresses that were on display. I noticed her pull one off the rack to get a closer look at it and I saw her glance back and smile at me.. I got up from the couch and came up behind her…she jumped when she felt my hands on her waist.

I leaned in and whispered, "You would look amazing in that"

She looked back at me, beaming…but before she could say anything, Jill came out of the dressing room. She put the dress back on the rack and I followed her over to admire Jill's dress.

"How about you put your dress on too Eden….so Bucky can see it" Jill said.

Eden looked over at me and I smiled at her, "I'd love to see it"

She bit her lip and finally shrugged her shoulders, "Okay" I watched as her and Jill went in search of the owner so she could pull Eden's dress from the back. I sat back on the couch and looked through a magazine while I waited for them to return. I finally heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Eden stepping up onto the raised platform.

_**Wow!**_

She looked stunning in the long, navy blue dress. As she walked closer to me, I could see a flash of leg peeking from the slit up the side. I stood up and walked over to the stand beside her as she turned in front of the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

She smirked when I stood there speechless beside her, letting my eyes roam up and down her body.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said, turning back towards the mirror.

I walked up behind her and saw her smile as I appeared in the reflection. I didn't see Jill or the owner of the bridal shop anywhere so I leaned down to lay soft kisses on Eden's bare shoulder, enjoying the sharp intake of breath she took.

"Bucky" she warned.

I continued to kiss my way up her neck, enjoying the almost inaudible moan that came from her. She jumped when she heard Jill's voice coming down the hallway and quickly stepped away from me…I smirked as I saw her shake her head and wag her finger at me.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be a little bit…Ms. Cathy wants to adjust just a few things on my dress. If you guys want to go walk around town for a little bit, we can just meet up at the diner down the street for lunch in about an hour" she said.

"Okay, that sounds good. It will be nice to do a little window shopping" Eden said.

"You need some help unzipping your dress?" Jill asked.

"No, that's okay...Bucky can do it" she said, laughing when she saw the sly smile Jill gave before she turned around and walked to the back.

Eden headed toward the dressing rooms but turned around when she saw I wasn't following her, "You coming?" she asked, grinning at me.

I followed her to the dressing room and she held the door open for me, looking around before she stepped inside and locked the door. I looked around and noticed the jeans and shirt she had been wearing were folded neatly on a bench, her bra sitting on top.

"Unzip me please" she said huskily, looking over her shoulder at me.

I swallowed hard and stepped forward to reach for the zipper. I felt her shiver as I drew the zipper down and I was enjoying the sight of her skin peeking through. She slipped the dress down her body and stepped out of it carefully before reaching for the hanger. She still had her back to me so all I could see was her bare back and the black panties she wore. I couldn't help what was happening beneath my jeans, seeing her this way was an absolute turn on.

Knowing that there was no way we could get away with having sex in the dressing room of a bridal shop, I settled for the next best thing. Eden had the dress back on the hanger and turned to reach for her clothes. She glanced up at me and the small smile disappeared from her face when she saw the look on my face. Before she could even say a word, I turned her back around, grabbed her hands and placed them on the wall of the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I leaned down and started kissing her neck again before answering her question, "Giving you a taste of what you've been waiting for"

"Bucky, we can't…what if…." she stopped mid-sentence when she felt my hand slide down her stomach and into her panties. I smirked when I heard her gasp as I slid my finger inside of her.

I wrapped my other arm around her waist and held her tight against my body, letting her feel every hard inch of what was waiting for her when we finally made it home.

As I slid my finger in and out of her, she rubbed up against me and I tried not to let it distract me from my task. The moment my thumb found that sweet, swollen nub and started teasing it, she leaned her head back and exposed her neck further to me…I took the opportunity to gently nip the skin of her shoulder and neck, careful not to leave any marks.

"I'm getting close" she moaned softly. I picked up the pace, my thumb rubbing circles over her clit while my fingers pumped in and out of her. It wasn't long before she came hard and I had to remove my hand from her waist and place it over her mouth to silence the moan that tried to escape her lips. She was shivering in my grasp and when her orgasm was finally over, I removed both my hands from her and turned her around to see a very satisfied smile on her face.

She leaned up to kiss me softly before slowly sinking to her knees in front of me. I looked down at her and groaned when I saw her reach for the button of my jeans, "Eden you don't have to..."

"Shhhh, not another word…I want to" she said, looking up at me. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall as she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans quickly. Another shiver ran through me when I felt her pull my jeans and boxers down over my hips. I sucked in a large breath when I felt her take me into her mouth. I opened my eyes and looked down at her as she moved her mouth up and down me, swirling her tongue around the tip each time she reached the top. I couldn't help myself when I reached down to run one hand through her hair as she moved up and down the length of me. Seeing her kneeling in front of me, her mouth wrapped tightly around me was almost enough to make me go immediately. I closed my eyes so I could enjoy the feeling of Eden's mouth for just a little bit longer. The moment her hand wrapped around the base of my penis and squeezed lightly, I felt myself lose control. She continued to swirl her tongue around me until my orgasm was done and then stood up slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

I reached down to adjust myself before zipping and buttoning my pants back up. I sat down and watched her as she redressed…she kept glancing my way and shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"What?" I finally asked.

"That was very…naughty" she said quietly as she reached down to put her shoes on her feet.

Once she was completely dressed, she unlocked the door and peeked her head out to see if anyone was around…satisfied that no one had heard what was going on in our dressing room, she reached one hand out to me and the other grabbed her dress.

Before I let her pull me through the door, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Just imagine how much naughtier it will be tonight"


	75. Chapter 75

**I know you guys were maybe hoping for a smut filled chapter...sorry to disappoint. This is more about the fluffs today. I promise the next chapter will be full of the M-rated stuff. Enjoy. As always, please comment or review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My heart was pounding as I walked out of the dressing room, looking around nervously, afraid someone had heard what Bucky and I had been doing. I was dragging him behind me by one hand and carrying my bridesmaids dress in the other. He was taking his damn sweet time, but I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I'd die from embarrassment if we had been heard. I had grown up in this town…everyone knew each other so there was a good possibility of running into someone that knew me, or worse yet, knew my parents.

I heard him chuckle behind me and I turned to see that damn smirk on his face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I said as I maneuvered us through the bridal shop and towards the exit.

"Nope, I was just enjoying you…" he said with a wink. I turned around and my mouth dropped open. He laughed and held up his hand, "…I mean I was just enjoying your reaction…" I turned around but I heard him mutter under his breath, "…enjoying your reaction to me enjoying you…" I rolled my eyes and laughed but didn't turn around.

I felt Bucky suddenly stop walking and I turned to face him, "Stop playing your games Barnes, let's get out of here" I said quickly, tugging at his hand to get him moving again.

He was smiling and I saw him reach in the pockets of his leather jacket, "I think I left my phone on the couch…go ahead, I'll be right behind you" he said as he turned around to head to the back of the shop again. I saw him glance back at me and use his hands to shoo me towards the door, grinning at me.

He let out a loud laugh when he saw me flip him off and stick my tongue out at him. I turned and continued shuffling to the door.

The bridal shop had been empty when we had arrived but now I could see there were two women near the exit, looking through a rack of dresses. I kept my head down, relieved that they seemed to be fully engrossed in their conversation and ignoring me as I made a hasty retreat towards the door. I had my hand on the handle, so close to freedom, when I heard a voice from my past say my name, "Eden?"

_**FUCK! **_

I froze but didn't look up right away…I knew who the voice belonged to and I was in no mood to deal with Kimberly Chapman. She had hated me in high school and I felt the exact same way about her…ever since the time I found out she was spreading rumors about Brooke. I had found Brooke crying in the bathroom after school one day and the sight of my normally overly confident best friend in tears had driven me over the edge. I had confronted Kimberly, the most popular yet hated girl in school, in front of her friends and half the football team. To this day, I don't remember exactly what I said to her…blind rage had taken over and words just spewed from my mouth. Brooke insists it was an amazing sight to see…all I remember is the stunned look on Kimberly's face when I finished and the loud applause coming from the football team.

I looked up finally and there she stood, still just as beautiful as she had been in high school…that hateful smile still on her face. It was a shame that someone so pretty on the outside was so ugly on the inside.

"That is you…look Deanna, it's Eden Page" she said, turning to her friend. I recognized Deanna Starkley right away and nodded my head at her and giving her a small smile. I had always like Deanna but never understood how or why she was friends with someone like Kimberly. She had been on the cheerleading squad with Jill…her and I had never had a problem with each other.

"Hey Eden...are you here trying on dresses with Jill?" Deanna asked, looking around the shop in search of Jill.

"She's in the back having some adjustments done on her dress…" I held up my own bridesmaid's dress for her to see, "…and I already have mine" I said, doing my best to ignore Kimberly and the dirty look she was throwing my way.

"Oh, it's beautiful" she said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I said, intentionally not acknowledging Kimberly.

She held up her left hand and I could see the sparkly ring on her finger, "I just got engaged" she said, a bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations Deanna…that's wonderful" I said, genuinely happy for her.

"I don't notice any ring on your finger Eden. Are you still having a hard time finding someone?" Kimberly piped in suddenly, a smug smile on her face.

"Kimberly!" Deanna said loudly, giving her friend a cross look, "Cut it out" she said, softer this time.

I bit my tongue and let my eyes slowly settle on her…I took a deep breath before speaking, "Nope, I'm not a leech…I didn't latch on to the first rich guy I laid my eyes on…how's your husband doing Kimberly? Have you sucked him dry yet?"

I had heard from Jill that Kimberly had married some guy whose family was loaded...according to her, the guy was completely devoted to Kimberly and gave her anything she asked for, no matter the cost. Jill had also said the guy wasn't much to look at but that wasn't why Kimberly had married him...what the guy lacked in looks, his trust fund more than made up for.

Kimberly flashed Deanna an angry look when she heard her soft chuckle and then turned her cold eyes on me.

"Well, at least I have someone. It must be hard on you Eden…watching your best friend getting married while you're stuck being all alone. I feel sorry for you actually" she said, faking a pout.

My mouth dropped open, my hands clenched into tight fists, and I unknowingly took a small step forward. Kimberly hesitated a second but then her eyes flickered to something behind me and I saw a slow smile spread across her face. She stood up straighter, thrusting her chest out more, her hand reaching up to smooth her hair down. I turned around and saw what had garnered her attention.

_**Bucky!**_

He was making his way towards me, looking only at me...completely ignoring the two women standing beside me. Of course Kimberly was checking him out, how could she not? Every single sexy thing about him was right there on display: his striking blue eyes, the dimple on his chin, his strong masculine jaw, the muscled chest and abs peeking from behind the leather jacket…even that damn sexy stride of his was a turn on.

_**And he only has eyes for you Eden.**_

I heard Kimberly let out a low growl of pleasure, "Damn…who is that?" she said to Deanna "He's heading my way…quick Deanna, how do I look?" she finished, turning toward her friend.

Deanna frowned at her and shook her head, turning back to watch as Bucky approached.

_**Of course, she assumes he is coming over because of her…how stuck up can a person be?**_

Before Bucky or I had a chance to say anything to each other, Kimberly stepped forward a couple of steps in front of me and smiled at Bucky, "Hey there, I'm Kimberly"

Bucky glanced my way quickly and saw me roll my eyes. I caught the mischievous look in his eye before he turned back to Kimberly and plastered the biggest, sexiest smile on his face before speaking, "Hi there Kimberly, I'm Bucky"

"Well Bucky…I've never seen you around town before…you must be new around here" she said.

He shrugged, "Actually I was only here for the weekend…I'm heading home today"

Kimberly stuck her lip out, "Well that's too bad…I was thinking that me and you could get some dinner tonight" I was fuming when she reached out and touched Bucky's chest with the tips of her fingers.

I stood there with my hand on my hip, face suddenly hot from anger as I watched her flirt with Bucky….the desire to snatch her up by her little blonde ponytail was overwhelming.

_**I swear if she reaches out and touches him one more time, I will break every fucking finger on her hand.**_

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that much" Bucky said…he grinned and looked my way, "Baby, you wouldn't be okay with that, right?" he said, putting his arms out to me.

I stepped forward, bumping my shoulder against Kimberly as I brushed past her and stepped into his open arms. He hugged me tightly and then used his hand to tilt my face upwards, laying a kiss on my lips…I was surprised when I felt him deepen it and slip his tongue into my mouth to massage my own. I forgot where we were for a moment and melted into that kiss, bringing my hands to his chest to grasp his jacket collar and pull him closer. He finally pulled away breathless and smiled down at me, "Well baby, you wouldn't like that right?" he said again.

I shook my head, "No" I looked over at Kimberly with a sly smile, "I wouldn't be okay with that at all...as you can see Kimberly, you don't actually need to feel sorry for me at all"

I have to say, I enjoyed the shocked expression on her face…it was a very satisfying moment. I glanced at Deanna and saw the amused expression on her face.

"Deanna, it was good seeing you again" I said before turning to Kimberly and leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "You're lucky I didn't break your fucking fingers when you touched him"

She stepped back with a gasp and nearly stumbled into one of the dress racks.

"Have a nice day ladies" I said brightly before taking Bucky's hand and walking out of the bridal shop. I dragged him down the block for several feet before we finally both busted out laughing.

"I will never forget that look on her face…for as long as I live" I giggled "Uh, I hated that girl in high school…I'm so glad you showed up when you did…it was perfect timing.

He smiled sheepishly, "I know…I showed up right then on purpose. I overheard the awful things she said to you"

"You did that on purpose?!" I said, turning to him with a smile and remembering that mischievous look I had seen in his eyes.

He nodded and grinned back at me.

I stood there and stared at him for a moment before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, "James Buchanan Barnes, you are the most amazing man I have ever met…I love you"

"And I love you" he said. We had only walked few feet before he spoke up again, "Did you really mean what you said about breaking her fingers for touching me?"

Thinking about the way she touched his chest brought a sudden flash of anger back through me and I looked over at him, "What do you think?" I said through gritted teeth.

He stopped walking for a second and laughed, a surprised look on his face, "Wow…remind me to never get on your bad side. Brooke was right. You're downright scary when you're angry"

"Damn right" I said, grabbing his hand once more. We window shopped for a while, stopping in a few different stores to look at things. We were passing a small bookstore when Bucky suddenly stopped and turned to me, "Wait here for a minute, I want to go get something really quick" he said.

I shrugged my shoulders at him, "Okay" and then walked over to a bench in front of the shop and sat down, laying my head back and enjoying the crisp clean air.

Bucky was only gone for a few minutes, but I heard the bell on the door ding when he walked back out. I opened my eyes when I felt him sit down beside me with a paper bag.

"What did you get?" I asked curiously. I sat up when I saw the sweetest smile form on his face.

He opened the bag and pulled out a large, thick book. "It's an Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs…I thought Jake might like it"

I watched him put it back in the bag carefully. I remembered how great he had been with the kids yesterday at the party. Initially I had been worried he wouldn't feel comfortable but he had surprised me…just like he always did. The kids loved him and I saw his eyes brighten each time one of them would call him "Uncle Bucky" The shocked expression on his face when Lilah kissed him goodnight made my heart nearly explode.

"Bucky?" I asked.

"What?"

"Did you ever want to have kids…you know…before you left for the war?"

He looked over at me, a very serious expression on his face, "Absolutely…I wanted a house full of children….let me rephrase that, I WANT a house full of children"

I smiled at his answer and nodded my head before looking at my watch, "We should get going? We need to meet Jill for lunch" I said, standing up.

Bucky took my hand wordlessly and we made our way towards the restaurant in silence. We were almost there when he finally spoke again.

"What about you?" he said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Did you…I mean do you…want kids?" he asked, keeping his head up, eyes forward.

I glanced at him, smiling when I saw the anxious expression on his face, "Yes, I would love to have kids…with the right guy, of course"

"The right guy?" he said, "Well, how do you know when you find him?"

I took a deep breath and felt my heart pounding, "…I…I think…I already did" I finished, feeling the blush spreading across my cheeks as I looked over at Bucky.

He stopped walking and squeezed my hand, "Good answer" he said softly before leaning down to kiss me. I felt his hands find my waist and when he pulled back, he just stared into my eyes for a long time, caressing my face with his hand.

After we ate lunch, I hugged Jill and we said our goodbyes. We had one more stop to make before we headed back home. While we drove to Mark's house, my mind was thinking about what was in store for me that night. Bucky's "taste of what lie ahead" earlier in the dressing room had my heart pounding just thinking about it. It had been a long week…a very, sexually frustrating long week.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway and got out of our car, the kids came running out the front door. Lilah ran into my arms and I scooped her up, sitting her on my hip…Jake ran straight to Bucky and he leaned down and picked the small boy up easily, carrying him into the house as Lilah and I followed.

When the telephone rang, Mark got up to answer it quickly but not soon enough…the sound of baby Seth crying was soon echoing through the living room. With a sigh, Lynn got up from her spot on the couch to head to the nursery. Lilah was standing on the couch behind me, seemingly content as she played with my long hair. She was begging Bucky to let her play with his hair next. I looked over at Jake and saw the somber expression on his face...he kept looking over at Bucky and then back down at his hands. I nudged Bucky and looked Jake's way, he understood immediately.

"Hey Jake, come here" he said, motioning the boy over to him, "What's wrong buddy?" he said, once Jake stood in front of him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to miss you Uncle Bucky" he said. I looked over at Bucky and saw the shocked expression on his face when a tear slid down Jake's cheek.

"Hey now, no tears, okay? It's not like you won't ever see us again. We're going to come back and visit again" Bucky told him. I chimed in, "Yeah Jake, you know you'll see us at Aunt Jill's wedding. Uncle Bucky's going to be my date, isn't that right?" I said

I hadn't officially asked Bucky to go with me to the wedding….I just assumed he wouldn't mind it…apparently I had assumed correctly because Bucky instantly said, "That's right"

Jake nodded his head but didn't say anything else.

"Hey, I got something for you today" he said as he reached over to the side table next to the couch and grabbed the brown paper bag.

Jake looked over at him, suddenly curious, "What is it?"

"Open it up and see" Bucky chuckled.

It felt like my face was going to crack from the large smile as I watched Jake open the bag. He absolutely loved it and I could tell Bucky was glad he had found it for him. Jake wrapped his arm around his neck, "Thank you Uncle Bucky…I love it" he said. After that, Jake's mood improved drastically.

We were able to visit for them for a little while longer before we decided it was time to leave. After saying goodbye to Lynn and Mark, we both gave the kids great big hugs and then climbed back into the SUV to head home. As we drove out of town, I looked over at Bucky…he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind Mr. Barnes?" I teased

He shook his head, "Those kids…they make me feel ready….you know….to have one of my own" he said quietly.

I didn't say anything…I just smiled at him before laying my head back against the seat. I felt him take my hand and he didn't let it go for the entire ride home


	76. Chapter 76

I always get sleepy on long drives, especially if I'm not the one doing the driving. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open, especially with Bucky rubbing his thumb so softly on the back of my hand. I wasn't completely asleep when we pulled up to the apartment, but my eyes were closed and I was curled up comfortably in my seat.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty" I heard Bucky say as he put the car in park and turned it off, his hand slipping from mine.

I smiled but kept my eyes closed, "Sleeping Beauty only woke up when she was kissed by her true love"

I felt his hands brush my hair away from my face and I opened my eyes the moment his lips touched mine.

I saw him smirking as he pulled away, "Well what do you know, it worked"

I felt the blush spreading across my cheeks, "Of course it did…you're my true love" I said softly before reaching for the door and stepping out of the SUV. Bucky grabbed our bag from the back seat and took my hand as we walked towards the entrance to the building. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked upstairs, smiling up at him when he looked down at me.

He opened the door and allowed me to walk in first…I laid my purse on the small table by the door but didn't bother flipping on the light switch. I heard Bucky drop our bag on the floor and a second later I felt his strong hands around my waist.

I felt his warm breath on my neck as he whispered, "We're finally home…I think it's time"

I turned around to face him, giving him my best confused expression, "Time for what?" I asked, trying hard not to smile.

The disappointed look on his face made me crack a smile and when he realized I was teasing him, he growled and pulled me closer, "I'm going to make you pay for that" he promised, leaning down to kiss down my neck.

I pulled away from him with a grin on my face and started walking backwards, taking each step deliberately slow. I reached down and unbuttoned the first button of my shirt slowly. I had been waiting for this moment for an entire week and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

He watched me as I took another step back and reached down to open the second button. He took a step forward and removed his leather jacket as I took a step back. His steps were much larger and quicker than mine so he caught up with me just as I undid the last button of my shirt.

He was leaning down to kiss me when his cell phone rang…he closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. I couldn't help but giggle as he reached into the pocket of his jeans to pull his phone out, rolling his eyes when he saw who was calling.

"Steve, this better be fucking important" he said, not even bothering to say hello...a wild grin spread across his face when I started to slide my shirt open.

"Yeah, we just got back in to town...matter of fact, we are walking in the door right now" he said. I closed my shirt and folded my arms across my chest…I giggled when he frowned and reached out to pull my shirt back open.

"Yeah sure Steve…what time?...Okay, I'll see you then" Bucky slid his phone back in his pocket and gave me his full attention again.

"What was that all about?" I asked, reaching out to slide my hands across his chest.

"He wants me to meet him tomorrow to take a look at something" he replied, closing his eyes as I continued touching him.

"Take a look at what?"

"Don't know, don't care…at least not right this second I don't" he said, opening his eyes and grabbing my wrists, "All I care about right now is you"

He pulled my arms around his neck and once I had them securely wrapped around him, he reached down and picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He leaned me up against the wall as his lips crashed into mine. I moaned into the kiss and slid my tongue into his mouth. He pushed his hips into me and I gasped when I felt how hard he was under his jeans.

"Bedroom" I choked out, "Now!"

I heard him snicker as he reached down to hold me close to him and walk us towards the bedroom. He let me down as soon as we entered and I stepped backwards towards the bed. Bucky reached down to pull his shirt off and stalk towards me, a devilish smile on his face. I bit my lip and reached down to pull my own off. He bent down and kissed me hard…I felt him reach down and unbutton my jeans and quickly unzip them, yanking them down my legs. The look in his eyes was enough to cause heat to rush to the pit of my stomach. He waited until I had stepped out of them before he grabbed my hips and pulled me against him again.

One hand went to my face, pulling me towards his mouth…the other slid from my hip and down between my legs. I felt him smile into the kiss when his hand felt the moistened fabric of my panties. I felt him start to slide the fabric aside and I was anxiously waiting for him to slip his finger inside of me when my phone suddenly rang. The familiar ringtone brought a groan from my lips and I stepped back from him, panting heavily.

"Leave it" he demanded when he saw me reach down for my pants to retrieve my phone.

"This is one call that I actually can't ignore" I said, pulling it from my pocket. I turned it around so he could see the name on the caller ID: Mom

_**She had to pick the worst possible time to call me.**_

I saw Bucky's eyes widen slightly and smile. In the entire time we had been together, he had never heard me on the phone with my mom. I had called her earlier this week after my run in with Deacon Lister but Bucky had been at work and I had only gotten to talk to her for a few minutes.

I lay down on the bed and motioned for Bucky to do the same…I looked down to answer and then put it on speaker phone. When I looked up, Bucky was sliding his jeans down his hips and smiling at me.

My mouth dropped open but no words came out….he made his way over to the bed and climbed in beside me.

"Eden?" I heard my mom's voice come from the phone.

"…Hey mom…sorry, I was uh…in the middle of something"

Bucky laid his head on my stomach and my hands instinctually went to his hair, smoothing it down…I jumped when I felt his fingers begin to trace patterns on the skin.

He was looking at me as I talked to my mother…listening to her ask the normal mom questions: How's business going? Am I eating enough? How are Jill and Brooke? Have I met anyone?

He glanced up with a smile when she asked that last question, waiting to see how I would answer it.

"…Actually mom, I did…I mean I have met someone…" I stammered.

"Well why didn't you call and tell me dear? Tell me all about him" she gushed happily.

I smiled when I saw the grin on Bucky's face, "Well, his name is Bucky and he's insanely good looking…."

Bucky listened as I told my mom how I met him and how happy he had made me…he covered his mouth to keep my mom from hearing him laugh as she got more and more excited.

"Well honey, he sounds like a wonderful young man. How serious is it between you two?" she finally asked the big question and I looked down at Bucky. I saw the sad look that crossed his face when I hesitated to answer her and I reached down to grab his chin and shake my head at him.

_**Tell her Eden…tell her so he can know…so that he can hear it. **_

"Serious enough that I asked him to move in with me. I love him. I think he might be the one mom" I said, staring into Bucky's eyes as I spoke. He sat up suddenly and moved closer to me, taking my face in his hands and laying a soft kiss on my lips.

"Oh baby, that's wonderful to hear. When do we get to meet this young man?" I heard my mom ask.

"I don't know...maybe…."

She interrupted me before I could say anything else, "Bring him to Christmas this year! We're going to do it at Aunt Linda's this year in Colorado…that's one of the reasons I was calling you. He can meet the whole family"

I looked at Bucky inquisitively, silently asking his permission. I wanted him to say yes…I wanted my family to meet the man who had changed my life…and I desperately wanted Bucky to meet them too.

He smiled and nodded at me. I touched his face and mouthed the words "Thank you" to him before I told my mom, "Okay, we'll come to Christmas. I know he wants to meet everyone"

We chatted for a bit longer before my mom finally said, "Well it's getting late dear so I'll let you go…your dad just wants to talk to you for a quick second"

"Okay mom, love you"

I heard her in the background call out my dad's name and then the shuffling as she handed him the phone.

"How's my little Nerys doing?" he asked.

I quickly grabbed the phone and took him off speakerphone when I heard him use my middle name, "Hey dad, I'm doing fine…how's work going?"

Bucky looked me questioningly and I shook my head at him. He had an amused expression on his face when he noticed me blushing. He scooted down my body and started laying soft kisses against my stomach. I reached down and smacked him lightly on the head…he peeked up at me, his hair partially covering his face. The wicked grin I saw made the heat rush to all the right places and I shook my head at him. He simply put his finger over his mouth to shush me and leaned back down to resume his kisses.

I heard my dad on the other end of the phone talking all about his work and I really tried to listen…I even managed to ask him a few questions. Bucky was making it nearly impossible to concentrate on what he was saying. I jumped when I felt Bucky's fingers run down my thigh and I looked his way again, swallowing hard when I saw that hungry look in his eyes. His finger trailed higher up and touched the fabric of my panties, sliding over the wetness and bringing a smile to his face. I threw my head back and covered my mouth to keep my dad from hearing the moan.

"Eden, did you hear me dear? I said, I better go…your mom had dinner ready" I heard my dad saying loudly.

"…oh, sorry dad….okay, I'll talk to you later…love you. Bye" I said quickly and hung up the phone. I threw it on the nightstand and grabbed a handful of Bucky's hair, yanking him up to look at me.

"That was not funny" I said, trying to sound angry…it was pointless because at that moment he slid his finger underneath and inside of me. I released his hair and leaned back again onto the pillow, gripping the sheets with both hands. He pulled it out and I groaned loudly at him, "Stop teasing me dammit"

He laughed and moved to lie beside me, leaning on his elbow and letting his other hand roam up and down my thigh again.

"What's a Nerys?" he asked softly, staring down at me.

"Who" I said.

"Huh?" he said.

"I think what you meant to say is who is Nerys" I replied, "…and the answer is me…it's my middle name, Eden Nerys Page. My dad always calls me that...he's the ONLY one allowed to call me that since he picked out the name"

"Eden Nerys Page" Bucky said slowly, "Hmm…I like it, maybe I'll start calling you that too" His hand was moving up my thigh again, getting awfully close to the wetness between my legs.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't even think about it….Buchanan"

He smirked when he heard me use his middle name and let his hand wander back down my thigh again.

I saw him open his mouth again to say something but I stopped him, "No more talking Bucky…I've been waiting all week for this, remember?"

He grinned at me and started to reach for the waistband of my panties but the phone on the dresser started ringing again and he stopped.

I groaned in frustration and reached for the phone, "Move!" I demanded and motioned for Bucky to get off me. He stood up from the bed and watched as I got up with the phone and marched out of the bedroom, "Stay" I said when he tried to follow me. I looked down at the ringing phone and saw it was Brooke but I didn't answer. I walked all the way to living room before laying it next to Bucky's phone and marching back towards the bedroom. I slammed the door shut loudly when I walked back in causing Bucky to look up at me from where he sat on the bed.

"No more phone calls. No more interruptions. Not until I get what I want from you" I said, slinking towards him.

He stood up from the bed, "What exactly is it you want from me Eden?"

I didn't answer him…I reached out and hooked the waist band of his boxers with my thumbs and pulled them down his legs. I looked up at him as I stood back up to face him again. He stood very still, very controlled…I reached back behind me and unsnapped my bra and then slid my own panties down my legs. We stood in front of each other completely nude, not touching, not talking…just staring into each other's eyes.

I took the first step but that was all it took to put Bucky in motion. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest to kiss me hungrily. I could feel him, long and hard against my belly, pressing in to my flesh. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I threw my head back when he started kissing down my neck and then let one hand slid down between my legs. I was soaked and his finger slid in easily, one at first and then another. He was pumping his finger into me slowly while simultaneously kissing me in such a way that I felt my knees shaking, threatening at any moment to give out on me.

"Bucky…I can't….can't stand up anymore" I moaned out. I felt him push me back towards the bed and when my legs hit the mattress, I crawled back onto it and used my finger to beckon him to me. I laid my head back as I felt him settle onto the bed in front of me and use his hands to part my legs. He kissed up my thigh slowly and I felt light flicks of his tongue on my skin, causing goose bumps to form on my flesh.

I whimpered the moment his mouth found the heat between my legs, his tongue sliding along the length of me until he found my swollen clit. He focused on that small nub, his tongue circling it slowly while two fingers slid in and out of me. I couldn't think, couldn't focus…not on anything except the pleasurable tingle radiating throughout my body. I arched my back, pushing myself closer to his mouth, moaning when he sucked on the swollen nub. It pushed me past my breaking point and I called out his name as the orgasm washed over me. He pulled his fingers out but continued the slow flicks of his tongue as I shuddered against him.

Bucky sat up finally, wiping his mouth with his hand and smiling down at me as he positioned himself between my legs. I reached down and wrapped my hands around him, sliding up and down the length and he threw his head back and closed his eyes. I watched him grit his teeth and suck in a deep breath as I cupped his balls in my hand and squeezed gently. He opened his eyes suddenly and pushed my hand away, reaching down to flip me over on my stomach. I felt his hands on my hips yanking me up onto my knees before he pulled me back towards him. In one swift and smooth movement, he slid into me…his hands gripping my waist as he thrust into me from behind.

We had never had sex this way before….it was a different angle and allowed for him to penetrate me even deeper. I was surprised at how quickly the tingle was coming back to me…deep in the pit of my stomach again. In just a few strokes, Bucky already had me well on my way to a second release. I pushed back against him as he thrust and squeezed my thighs together to cause more friction….I smiled when he groaned in response.

I whimpered when I felt him pull out of me and when I no longer felt the warmth of his body against mine. I felt his hands on my waist again, flipping me over so that I was on my back, facing him again.

He leaned over me and I stared back at him in confusion, unsure of why he had stopped so suddenly when we had both been enjoying ourselves.

"…why…did you stop?" I managed to croak out, reaching up to touch his face with my hand.

His blue eyes stared into mine and I glanced down at those pouty lips when he spoke, "I want to look into your eyes when I make love to you"

He leaned down and kissed me so tenderly before I felt him enter me again, slower this time, more gentle. I gasped into the kiss and closed my eyes. I reached around him and let my hands rub the small of his back while he found his pace…a pace that was slow but steady. It went on for what seemed like forever…the slow push of his hips, a delicate kiss, a caress of his fingers on my face. I felt the warmth start to form in my belly again and I opened my eyes, "Bucky" I whispered. I didn't have to say another word, he knew I was close. He reached down and pulled one of my legs around his waist, finding a deeper angle and quickening his pace.

I started to close my eyes again but Bucky whispered, "No, open your eyes. Look at me" he begged hoarsely.

I did as he asked and watched him, looking down at me with so much love in his eyes. In only took a few more thrusts before he pushed me over the edge…his blue eyes locked onto mine as the pleasure radiated through me. His orgasm followed quickly after and he leaned down to kiss me before rolling off and lying down beside me. I immediately rolled to my side, laying my head on his chest and reaching for his hand.

We laid there enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, basking in the glow of our release.

I whispered, "I love you Bucky Barnes"

"I love you too"


	77. Chapter 77

**Taking it in a new direction guys...let me know what you think about the latest situation. Enjoy**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The alarm on my phone went off at 6:30 the next morning and I growled as I fumbled for it in the dark. I usually got to sleep for another hour but when Steve had called last night, he had asked me to be at SHIELD at 8:00am so he could show me something. At the time, I had thought nothing of it…my mind was focusing only on Eden at the moment he called. It was only late last night as Eden and I had crawled back in bed to go to sleep that I began to think about what he might have wanted to show me.

I was sliding my hand back and forth on the nightstand trying to find my phone without having to open my eyes. I continued reaching around until I felt it touch the tips of my fingers…it must have been on the edge of the small table and I heard it fall onto the floor.

"Dammit" I muttered as I threw back the covers to bend down and feel around for it.

I heard Eden groan and roll over to face my direction, "Ugh, make it stop" she said sleepily, pulling the covers over her head.

I finally picked up the phone and turned off the alarm before looking her direction, "Sorry" I said quietly. She reached her hand and motioned me towards her…I crawled back into the bed and leaned over her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Good morning" I told her, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Mmm…morning" she said with a yawn, "You're up early…it's still dark outside"

"I have to meet Steve at 8:00….go back to bed" I said before crawling out of the bed and making my way to the bathroom. Eden was still asleep when I got out of the shower and I tried to be quiet as I got dressed. By 7:30 I had eaten some cereal and was ready to leave. I walked quietly back into the bedroom and saw her getting out of bed finally. She had her hands in the air as she stretched, her shirt riding up her stomach to show a sliver of soft skin.

"I'm getting ready to head out" I said as I walked over to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek, "Have a good day...I love you"

"Love you" I said, before walking out the apartment and heading down to the car.

When I pulled in to the parking lot at SHIELD, I could already see Steve waiting out front for me…standing next to him was Clint Barton.

_**Shit, something's up.**_

I walked slowly to where they were standing, searching both of their faces for some answers as to what was going on.

"Hey Buck" Steve said with a worried look on his face.…that's when I knew without a shadow of a doubt that something serious was going on.

"Hey Steve" I said, patting him on the back. I turned to Clint and shook his hand, noticing the small cut above his eye…it was fresh, happening sometime within the last 24 hours.

"Which of you wants to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked grimly.

"Let's go inside Bucky…there are some things that Clint and I think you should see" Steve said. I stared at him for a moment, analyzing the look on his face. I had seen that expression on his face before, most recently when I had joined him for that mission…the one that had been a complete failure…the one where I broke down and lost it.

"Hydra?" I said with gritted teeth.

Steve nodded his head and then looked around uncomfortably, "Come on, Clint can explain" he said, motioning towards the entrance.

I followed the two them, my mind racing the entire time we made our way to a private conference room.

Once we were seated at the table, Clint pulled a file out and slid it across the table to me. I swallowed hard, trying not to let my hands shake as I reached out to open the folder marked: Top Secret

My heart stopped when I saw the picture of the man paper clipped to the dossier inside: Milton Kaine

I leaned back in my chair and sighed deeply before running my hands down my face. Milton Kaine was one of the memories I had about HYDRA that I couldn't forget. HYDRA had always wiped my memory after each mission before putting me back on ice. After the incident on the helicarrier, I didn't return to them and my brain was never wiped clean. Those few weeks after Steve had found me were a jumble of memories that kept trying to resurface. That first month, I was able to recall my most recent memories of HYDRA, the last 30 or so years were clearer…before that was still a blur, I was only able to recall bits and pieces.

Steve could tell by my reaction that I recognized the man. He gave me a moment before he finally asked, "What do you know about him Bucky?"

Steve and Clint sat back and listened as I began, "He's a very dangerous man…he will kill anyone…man, woman, child…it doesn't matter. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and be as brutal as he can in the process…he likes inflicting pain. I first met him about 8 years ago when I was brought out of cryo freeze to assassinate a government official in Kiev. I had been on ice for much longer than normal…about 13 years. He was sent by HYDRA to help me acclimate to the ever changing world…basically, he was in charge of me and took care of my training. I was confused when I was awakened…everything had changed so drastically since the last time I had opened my eyes. He spent a few months training me in new techniques, new technology, and new weapons. He made me more ruthless…he made me an even more skilled killer. He accompanied me on my last two assignments…HYDRA sent him to make sure I completed my task and that I returned. When I was awakened to assassinate Director Fury, Kaine wasn't there…they let me go on my own with no handler. That's one of the reasons I was able to just leave Steve…any other time, I would have been picked up immediately by my handler and taken back to have my memory erased"

Steve nodded, "Why do you think he wasn't sent that time?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "No idea" I turned to Clint, "I'm assuming Barton knows though. By the looks of that cut over his eye, he has been on an assignment…what did you find out?"

Clint nodded his head, "Natasha's man in Kiev contacted her a few days ago. She had him keeping his ear to the ground, just in case anything about HYDRA came up. He started to hear some rumors a few weeks ago...Kaine's name came up more than once. Natasha and I went there to see what we could find out…ran into a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle. Apparently, in the time he spent training you Bucky, you made quite an impression on him. In his mind, HYDRA wasn't using you to your full potential…you were their ultimate weapon and they were keeping you on the sideline. In the last 5 years, each time a situation would present itself, he would demand that you be taken out of cryo freeze to handle it but HYDRA wouldn't allow it. Apparently, over the last couple of years, Kaine got power hungry…so much so, that HYDRA disavowed him….that's why he wasn't there the last time you were awakened. When Kaine realized that HYDRA had been exposed and weakened after the incident, he started gathering allies, ready to pick up where they left off. Her contact said the rumor is that he is searching for something"

"Searching for what?" I asked, fearing the answer before I even heard the words come out of his mouth.

Steve and Clint shared a look between them.

"You" Steve said finally, "He's searching for you"

"He wants to bring you back into HYDRA. He had a contact at the facility that the four of us hit a few weeks ago…one of the men in the room that you and Steve confronted that night. He went back to Kaine and told him what happened…told him about the man with the metal arm that almost killed him. Kaine now knows you survived the helicarrier crash…he knows your alive and he wants you back" Clint said.

"Natasha's contact says he is recruiting all those still loyal to HYDRA and once he has a strong enough force, he is going to come for you Bucky. He wants you in a bad way…by his side as his own personal super soldier weapon" Clint continued.

_**Fuck. If Kaine finds me, he will do whatever it takes to get me back. I won't become a weapon again….I won't leave Eden.**_

"What happens now?" I asked. I was struggling to process everything Clint had just told me.

"Natasha's already on it…she's hunting him down now…her orders are to take him out when she locates him. I will be sticking around here to make sure no HYDRA operatives show up trying to find you. In the meantime, you just have to keep up your normal routine. If HYDRA is here already…if they have already discovered your location…we don't want to alert them that we know what they are up to" Clint insisted.

I nodded my head and turned to Steve, "What am I supposed to tell Eden…how do I tell her that a ruthless killer has his eyes set on making me his own personal weapon"

"You don't Bucky…at least not right now. As far as we know, Kaine has no idea where you are yet. There is no need to worry her…I wouldn't have even told you right now if I didn't think you would be pissed at me when you did finally find out I didn't tell you right away. Don't worry Bucky…we're going to get this guy before he gets anywhere near you" Steve insisted, reaching out to pat me on the back.

Clint's phone suddenly rang and I looked up at him as he pulled his phone from his pocket. I saw a surprised expression on his face when he saw who was calling. He noticed the anxious look on my face but shook his head at me, "It's nothing to do with what we are talking about…excuse me for a sec guys, I better take this" he said.

I turned to Steve once Clint had left the room, "What if he does find me Steve? What if he goes after Eden?"

Steve gave me a hard look, "We aren't going to let that happen Bucky and Eden will be protected…she's got me and you looking out for her…Clint too" he added "It's almost 9:00, you better start heading to Dr. Peters office for your appointment"

I stood up and nodded my head at him before heading to the door, suddenly feeling like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I hated to keep anything from Eden, but I knew Steve was right…there was no reason to worry her right now. I would keep her safe…no one would touch her, I would never let that happen.

Before I walked out the door, I heard Steve say to me, "Don't worry Bucky"

"Easier said than done Steve" I muttered before closing the door behind me.


	78. Chapter 78

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think...I always take suggestions into consideration. Thanks**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the warmth of Bucky's body against my back and his arm wrapped securely around me. I had fallen asleep quickly...feeling safe and secure in my bed. The nightmare that followed destroyed that happy feeling.

_Deacon Lister was standing over me with a sneer on his face, the knife in his hand waving back and forth in front of my eyes. I tried to scream but the tape covering my mouth only muffled the sound. My legs and arms were securely restrained against the chair. I was at the mercy of a mad man…unable to call for help, unable to get away. My eyes scanned the room, searching for some way out. I struggled against the tape wrapped around my wrists and legs but stopped when I felt the cold metal of the knife against my throat. _

_"It's time Eden…time for you and I to finish what we started that night" he whispered in my ear._

_I felt hot tears slide down my face as he stood over me with a wicked smile._

_"Eden" I heard my name being called over and over again. It was Bucky's voice, far away at first and coming closer from the sound of it…I suddenly felt relief…he would find me and he would save me._

_"Ahh, the boyfriend has finally arrived…now the fun can begin" Lister whispered. _

_The evil smile that spread across his face made my heart sink. He backed up slowly, disappearing into the shadows of the room…waiting. _

_Bucky suddenly ran through an open doorway in the room, a look of relief spreading across his face when he saw me. He rushed forward, kneeling down in front of me, "Don't worry Eden…I found you" he said "I'm here baby, no one is going to hurt you now"_

_I saw Lister behind him, his finger over his mouth in a shushing motion…he was creeping out of the shadows and making his way towards Bucky, the knife held tightly in his hands._

_I screamed beneath the tape, my eyes darting from Bucky's face and then back to Lister. Bucky was caressing my face with his hand, trying to calm me down…he was completely unaware that Lister was behind him. He started to gently pull the tape away from my mouth and as soon as I was able, I screamed, "Bucky…behind you!"_

_It was too late…Lister had already reared his arm back and I gasped when a look of pain suddenly appeared on Bucky's face. _

_"Eden" Bucky said softly before he slumped forward into my lap, Lister's knife still sticking out of his back. _

_"Bucky! No!" I screamed. The sound of Lister's laughter echoed throughout the room as I felt the warmth of Bucky's blood pool into my lap. _

I sat up from bed quickly and tried to steady my breathing…grateful that I didn't wake up screaming. I looked over at Bucky and saw him sleeping with his back turned to me. I reached over and smoothed down his hair and felt relieved when he stirred slightly. Part of me wanted to wake him up that second so he could wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything was fine…tell me that no one could ever hurt him. The other part of me, the rational half, knew that would only worry Bucky…he would insist on me telling him about my nightmare.

_**It was just a dream Eden! Bucky's fine! Lister is dead!**_

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was only 3:00 in the morning. I crawled out of bed and headed to the living room to sit in my chair next to the window. The nightmare had my heart still racing...the image of Bucky slumping forward into my lap brought tears to my eyes and I closed them and willed the image away.

_**Bucky is a trained killer…no one can hurt him…he can take care of himself.**_

I remembered the way Bucky had been caressing my face in the nightmare. He hadn't been paying attention to the danger that lurked in the shadows behind him…all because he had been worried about me. The last thing I wanted was for Bucky to get hurt or worse, killed, because of me….I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. I was Bucky's weakness…his love for me could get him hurt one day.

I knew Bucky would always do whatever was necessary to keep me safe…to protect me…without regards to his safety. I had to toughen up and learn how to take care of myself…I didn't want him to risk his life to save mine. Bucky and I had talked once before about me learning a few defensive moves to keep me safe. I knew he wouldn't mind showing me a few things…he would probably actually insist he be the one to do it.

I also knew that I didn't just want to learn a few self-defense moves though…I needed to be able to do more than just fight off an attacker. I wanted to learn how to use a weapon and that is something that I wasn't so sure Bucky would approve of entirely. I sat in that chair for almost 2 hours before I finally came up with a solution that I thought might actually be possible. I rose from the chair and walked back into my bedroom and made my way to Bucky's side of the bed. His phone was right there where he had put it before rolling over to pull me close to him.

I picked it up and tip toed back out into the hallway before scrolling through his contacts to find the one I was searching for. Once I had the number programmed into my phone, I crept back into the room and placed his phone back on the nightstand. I glanced down to see how peaceful he looked as he slept before heading back to my side of the bed and crawling back in.

It was now 5:00 in the morning but I still found it hard to fall back asleep. I kept replaying the nightmare over and over again in my head. I must have eventually dozed off but it only felt like it had been a few minutes before I heard an alarm going off.

I heard Bucky growl and begin smacking the nightstand in search of his phone. He must have knocked it onto the ground because I heard him mutter a curse and get out of bed. I was exhausted and I rolled over with a groan, "Ugh, make it stop" I begged as I pulled the covers over my head to drown out the annoying beep.

"Sorry" I heard Bucky say softly. The terrible nightmare I had earlier was still fresh on my mind but hearing his voice made me feel better. I reached out for him and felt him scoot towards me before leaning over to kiss me on my forehead.

"Good morning" he said as he brushed some hair out of my face.

Just feeling his touch seem to relax me, "Mmm...Morning" I said with a yawn, "You're up early…it's still dark outside" Bucky never got up this early…he always slept until at least 7:30 so he could be at work at 9:00. Now that I was awake, all I wanted to do was snuggle up to him and have him hold me tightly.

"I have to meet Steve at 8:00…go back to bed" he told me. I felt him get off of the bed and head into the bathroom. The sound of the Bucky taking a shower and the warmth of the bed was oddly reassuring and I felt myself start to doze off again.

My own alarm went off at 7:30 and I had just gotten out of bed and was stretching when Bucky came into the room.

"I'm getting ready to head out" he said as he made his way over to me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. He smelled like my shampoo and I couldn't help but smile, "Have a good day….I love you" I told him as I stepped back from him.

"Love you" he told me before leaving the room. I listened to him open and close the front door…for one second, I seriously thought about calling him back and begging him to stay home with me today. I shook the thought from my head and went to take a shower. As I was drying my hair, my eyes settled on my phone sitting on the counter. I remembered the number I had programmed in there last night and I tried to figure out what I would say...how I would ask for help from this person that I barely knew.

I shook my head and quickly braided my hair before snatching up my phone and laying it on my dresser as I put some clothes on. I ate a quick breakfast and the entire time I kept finding myself looking at that damn thing. I put my dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed my phone to slip it into my pocket as I made my way back in the bedroom to get my work started for the day.

After checking my email, I realized I only had a couple of things that needed to be done so I quickly set to work on them. The phone felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket…I looked at my clock; it was 8:45 in the morning.

_**Is it too early to call? No, just do it…stop being a chicken shit!**_

I finally pulled it from my pocket and scrolled through to look for the number that I had programmed in there only a few hours ago.

I sat staring at it for a moment before hitting the call button. I put it up to my ear nervously and listened to it ring.

He answered after the 3rd ring, "Eden…is that you? What's wrong?" I heard Clint ask quickly.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. I knew I had never called him and I didn't remember giving him my number the night I spoke with him in the apartment.

"Steve gave it to me after the incident with Lister…just as a precaution….he gave me Brooke's too. " he explained, "I didn't realize that he had given you my phone number…not that I mind you calling. Now tell me Eden…what's wrong?" His voice was still firm but gentle and oddly comforting.

"Nothing's wrong Clint, I'm fine. Steve didn't give me your number…I…I uh…I went through Bucky's phone and found it actually" I admitted. "Clint, I know you barely know me and I have no right to ask this of you, but I really need your help"

I heard Clint hesitate for a second before asking, "Help with what Eden?"

I told him about the nightmare I had last night and I had to admit, it made me feel better to tell someone else about it. I told him what I needed from him…I told him I wanted him to teach me to shoot a gun.

"Please…I have no one else to turn to. I can't ask Steve…I don't want to put him in a situation that requires him to keep something from his best friend" I told him.

I heard Clint, "…I'll help you Eden…but don't you think you should tell Bucky….I'm sure…."

"I don't want Bucky to know. He was okay with me learning to defend myself but I don't know how he would react to me wanting to learn to use a weapon. I know it was just a nightmare Clint but I need to do this…I want to do this. If the situation ever arose and it was Bucky's life on the line, I don't want to helplessly sit by and watch him die…not for me" I insisted.

"Bucky would gladly die for you…he loves you…." Clint started to say.

"…and I love him…that's why I have to do this" I cut in.

"He will be furious when he finds out you kept this a secret from him…and I can assure you Eden, he will find out" Clint said.

"Let me worry about Bucky…when the time is right, I promise I will tell him. For now, can we keep this between just me and you?" I asked.

A few moments passed before I heard him sigh deeply, "Yes. But if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right Eden. I'll show you how to shoot a gun but I'm also going to train you how to defend yourself"

I smiled wide and tried to sound too excited as I gushed into the phone, "Oh thank you Clint…you can't imagine how much this means to me"

"We do this my way Eden….Every day for two hours…10:00 to noon. We'll have to do it here at SHIELD headquarters….." I heard him saying.

"What about Bucky? What if he sees me there?" I asked nervously.

"There is another training area…it's separate from the one he uses for his recruits. I can get you in and out each day with no one seeing" he said softly.

"When do we start?" I asked, eager to begin learning right away.

"Tomorrow morning…meet me at the side entrance at 10:00am" I heard Clint say quickly, much quieter than before "I have to go Eden" he said before hanging up.

I sat my phone down on the counter and smiled to myself before heading back in my bedroom to finish working…tomorrow I would start learning to take care of myself…and Bucky.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Clint POV**

I was surprised when I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw it was Eden calling me. At Steve's request, I had programmed her number into my contact list the night she got attacked. He wanted me to have it in case anything ever happened to him or Bucky. I remembered the look in his eye that night he had handed me the slip of paper with both Eden and Brooke's number on it. These two women were people he cared for deeply…enough so, that he wanted any bad news regarding him and Bucky to come from me and not some stranger they had never met.

I was even more surprised to hear what she wanted from me. Knowing what I knew about Milton Kaine, made it much easier to tell her yes. If Kaine did manage to make it to D.C., it was a good idea for Eden to be able to protect herself. Milton Kaine would kill anyone that stood in the way of him getting what he wanted, women included. I knew he would not hesitate to do whatever it took to get his "weapon" back…even if that meant using Eden against Bucky.

I knew Steve had told Bucky not to tell her about Kaine…to keep it a secret from her. I didn't blame him though…there was no need to worry her, at least not yet. I also couldn't blame Eden for wanting to keep her desire to learn to fire a weapon a secret. She felt vulnerable and if I could give her the skills to make her feel safer and stronger, than I would do what she asked.

I had admired the pretty blonde right from the start…she had been through a traumatic event the night I first met her and had held herself together well. She was a tough one…and I knew once I taught her to fight and fire a gun that she would be even stronger.

I was down the hallway still talking to Eden when I saw Bucky walk out of the conference room…I heard her say, "When do we start?"

I turned my back to Bucky quickly and quietly said, "Tomorrow morning…met me at the side entrance at 10:00am. I have to go Eden" before hanging up.

I turned around and saw Bucky approaching me, "Everything okay?" he said, looking at my phone.

"Yeah, everything is fine…just a friend requesting a favor" I replied vaguely.

Bucky was distracted by the information he had just found out so he didn't bother to pursue it any further than that. I saw him frown and I reached out and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Bucky. We aren't going to let Kaine get to you"

He shook his head at me, "That's not the only thing I'm worried about. If Kaine makes it here, he will go after Eden first Clint…he will use her against me and it will work. I don't want to become his weapon but I won't let her be hurt because of me either. If her life is on the line, I will do whatever it takes to keep her alive…even if that means sacrificing myself. "

I nodded my head in understanding, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that"

He nodded and then turned to head down the hallway towards Dr. Peters office. I watched him go, his shoulders slumped down as he walked. The guy had been through hell the last 70 years and now, just when he had found a semblance of happiness, his past was trying to destroy him once again.


	79. Chapter 79

I smiled as I switched the safety on and laid the gun onto the metal table next to me. I watched as Clint pushed a button and the target zoomed towards me…the whirring sound had become so familiar the last two weeks. I glanced over at my teacher and saw him swell with pride; a wide smile on his face as it finally came to stop in front of us. He passed it to me and I let my fingers slip in the jagged holes perforating the paper. The satisfaction I felt when I saw each shot had pierced the head and chest of my target was astonishing.

I looked up from the paper in my hand when I felt a pat on my shoulder and saw Clint nodding approvingly at me, "Well…I think you can officially say you know how to fire a weapon. How does the weight of it feel?" he asked, gesturing to the gun now lying on the table.

"Great…much better than the ones we have been using. The kickback isn't too bad either. Of all the guns we've practiced with the last couple of weeks, this is the first one that feels completely comfortable in my hands" I told him.

I saw him nod, a small smile creeping onto his face as he reached down to pick up the gun. He made sure the gun was completely cleared and the safety was on before he placed it back into its case. He snapped the clamps down on the gray case and then held it out to me, "I'm glad you like it because I bought it for you...go ahead take it" he told me.

"...Clint…I can't accept this, it's too much…" I said, taking the case in my hands as I looked up at him.

He put his hand up to stop me, "It's a gift Eden…I insist. Let's just say it's a thank you for being such a good student and putting up with me the last two weeks….I realize that I, uh…have a tendency to be a little intense at times. Besides, I'll feel better knowing you have it…just in case"

I laughed at his remark about him being a little intense at times. Clint was a perfectionist, evident by his flawless precision with his bow. I know the first day we met to train, I probably initially made him regret agreeing to my request. I had never fired a gun before…never even held one in my hands, but I was eager to learn. Our first hour of weapons training that day was spent just getting me comfortable holding the gun and then perfecting my stance. He never even let me fire a single shot that day and it had quickly frustrated me. Clint had gently reminded me that I agreed to do things his way.

On day two, I had hit the target the first time I shot…maybe not exactly where I had aimed for but close enough that I had gotten a smile out of Clint….he declared me a natural. That day he showed me how to aim properly…how to breathe out slowly as I squeezed the trigger. Each day after that, he had me practice on a different gun so that I could get use to firing different calibers and models….we had even spent a day shooting a few different rifles.

I heard Clint say, "It's a Sig Sauer P226 9mm pistol. I've been having you practice with different guns so I could see which ones suited you best…I thought this one would be a good fit for you"

I ran my hand over the case in my hand, "You picked out the perfect one….thank you" I said, leaning forward to give him a quick one armed hug, "I'll have to put it someplace where Bucky won't be able to find it"

Clint sighed, "Or you could just tell him the truth Eden" he said softly.

I shook my head, "I've almost told him a couple of different times. He's just been acting so differently lately Clint. I don't want to worry him"

"Different how?" Clint asked inquisitively.

I thought about how peculiar Bucky had been behaving lately. He had been strangely over protective the last two weeks…even more so than usual. Anytime I started to leave the apartment to go run an errand or pick up something, Bucky would insist on coming with me or doing it himself. He wouldn't let me out of his sight for any period of time. At first I thought I was just being paranoid because of the secret I was keeping from him but I was pretty confident now that there was something up with him. Every time I asked him about it, he would just act like he didn't know what I was talking about.

I told him about how odd Bucky had been acting, watching his reaction closely as I talked. Clint was tough to read but I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes as I described Bucky's recent behavior.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think that you and Bucky need to sit down and have a long talk Eden" he said seriously.

I eyed him curiously, "What are you not telling me Clint? You know something, don't you?"

He shook his head, "Talk to him" he said, a tone of finality in his voice "Come on, weapon training is over, it's time to move to the mat and spar. Put your gun in your duffel bag and go change" he said.

I sighed in frustration but did as he asked. Clint knew what was going but he wasn't going to share…I would have to get it out of Bucky. I tucked the gun case at the bottom of my duffel bag and stepped into the small locker room off the training room to change into my workout clothes. Clint was waiting for me on the mat when I walked out. I sat my duffel bag to the side and made my way over to him.

I had a big smile on my face as I stepped onto the mat…I enjoyed this more anything. Clint had been impressed with how fast of a learner I was…sure, I hadn't run consistently in a couple of months but I was far from out of shape. I was light and quick on my feet and once he showed me a move, I was able to copy him. If someone grabbed me from behind, I now knew how to get out of their grasp and successfully break their nose in the process….that was the first thing he showed me. He taught me the best way to throw a punch and how to get even the biggest man off his feet….a quick kick to the knee is all I would need.

Clint would practice attacking me and then tell me what to do to get out of each situation…we would run through it several times until I felt confident that I had it down before moving to the next scenario.

"Today, I want to work on how to defend yourself against someone who has a knife" he said, watching me carefully to see how I would react. My thoughts immediately went to the night Lister had attacked me in my apartment…the memory of the way the cold metal had felt when it sliced through my skin caused the hair on the back of my neck to raise.

I nodded, "Okay"

He walked over to a small table and pulled off a large knife…he walked over to me to show it to me, "It's dull Eden…we use these to practice with so no one can get hurt" he said.

I reached out to slide my finger over the edge, the blade was cold and smooth but he was right about how dull it was…it would not draw blood from me. Once he saw that I was comfortable he told me to take my place on the mat.

"I want you to think back to that night Eden…the night he attacked you. You said he held you down and had the knife in one hand, right?" he said carefully.

"Right…he had my arms pinned down with one arm…he was on top of me…the knife…it was…it was in his other hand" I whispered, closing my eyes so I could think back to that night…the feeling of helplessness he caused me to feel suddenly making me angry.

I opened my eyes and knew by the expression on Clint's face that he could see the rage in them…he had done this several times in the past couple of weeks to get a rise out of me. Clint said I fought better when I had that fire lit inside of me.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head at him and lay down on the mat so I could get in position. Clint kneeled down beside me, careful not to move too fast until he was sure I was comfortable. I put my arms above my head and gave him a look to let him know he could proceed. He took a deep breath and then put one leg over my body so he could straddle my waist before putting one hand onto my wrists to hold them in place on the mat. I sat as still as possible, my eyes closed tightly as I felt the panic start to rise in me…it felt too familiar…too much like that night.

_**It's just Clint…it's not him…not Lister. Clint won't hurt you!**_

Clint must have felt how tense I had suddenly become, "We don't have to do this Eden…just say the word and I'll move"

I shook my head and swallowed hard, "No, it's fine. Just tell me…how could I…how do I get out of this?"

Clint proceeded to show me different ways to get an attacker off of me without getting myself stabbed or cut. Once I had successfully managed to do each one a few times, he helped me up off the mat.

"Damn, that last one was perfect Eden. I think even Natasha would be impressed…she is the one who showed me that move" he smiled.

"Well, I have a long way to go before I'm anywhere near her level but I appreciate the compliment" I laughed.

"I think you're ready to move on to something different. How about we do a little freestyle sparring? I want you to really try and hit me, no holding back" he insisted.

"No holding back? What if I hit you?" I asked quickly.

He looked at me skeptically, "No offense Eden, I want you to try and hit me…I have no intention of actually letting you though"

I smiled cockily, "You may have no intention but that doesn't mean I won't succeed…you're a pretty good teacher, I might surprise you"

He grinned at my sudden boldness, "I'll take my chances…no holding back. I want you to really fight me. I'm going to really come after you…I promise I won't hit you. Bucky would go nuts if you came home with bruises or worse yet a black eye"

I didn't want to imagine Bucky's reaction to me coming home to find me hurt…he would make me tell him what happened and my secret would be exposed.

We took our places on the mat and faced each other. He lunged for me first and I dodged out of the way quickly, smiling at his nod of approval. Instead of waiting for him to make the first move again, I rushed him and threw a right hook which he quickly blocked. He looked surprised for a moment, "Nice" That one word gave me a burst of confidence and put everything I had into sparring with him.

We went back and forth like that for a while, he was careful not to throw me around too hard. He would never follow through with a punch…he always stopped before he landed it, pausing long enough to let me know what would have happened if he had. He swept my feet out front under me and I landed hard on the mat…he lunged at me, fist raised like he was going to hit me and I rolled quickly out of the way. He was smiling when I jumped to my feet to face him again, "Excellent….you're getting…"

I cut him off as I lunged at him again…I nearly laughed at the surprise on his face when I pulled my arm back in preparation for a blow to his stomach…I stopped before I landed the blow. He promptly swept my legs out from under me again and I hit the mat harder this time but the shocked look on his face was worth having the wind knocked out of me.

I was breathing hard when I pulled myself off the mat and faced him. I felt a little better when I saw that he was a bit out of breath too.

"I said don't hold back Eden" he instructed.

"Did you…" **deep breath** "…want me…" **deep breath** "….to punch you…." **deep breath** "…in the stomach?" I panted.

"I'm a skilled fighter Eden and you are only a beginner…if I let you land a blow, then I deserve whatever pain you cause…makes me remember to not get so cocky" he said, reaching for his water bottle on the floor to take a sip.

I nodded and reached for my own water to take a drink.

"Okay, our time is almost up. How about we go one more round and call it a day. Care to make a bet?" he asked.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Like what?"

"First one to get the other on their back wins….loser pays for lunch" he said with a smile.

Clint and I had gone to lunch a few times in the last couple of weeks after my training was over. He was quiet and reserved at first but over time, he had started to open up a little and I found holding a conversation with him was easy.

"Deal" I said, placing my water bottle back down beside the mat and picking up the towel beside it to wipe my sweaty face. It was getting hot in the training room…I was wearing a tank top underneath my shirt it so I reached down and pulled it off so I could cool off a little.

I stepped back on the mat to face Clint. He watched me carefully as I walked around the mat. I knew the only way I was going to win this bet was to take him by surprise.

_**He said not to hold back Eden…give him everything you got.**_

I fake a step toward him and chuckled when he stepped back in anticipation. I cocked an eyebrow at him and shot him a smug smile. He pointed at me, "Don't get too cocky"

I lunged for him for real this time and threw a punch which he easily blocked. I ducked when he tried to retaliate and moved away from him. We started to really get into it…punching, blocking, dodging blows. I was ready to end this and win the bet. Clint got ahold of my arm and wrenched it behind my back, causing me to gasp in pain. I relaxed against him like he had shown me and then countered his attack, freeing myself from his grasp. I turned quickly and reared my arm back to attempt a right hook, knowing he was going to block it…my plan was to sweep his feet out from under him as soon as he raised his arm to block the blow. The moment I threw my punch, Clint got distracted and looked to his left. My fist connected with his face exactly like it was meant to. I was surprised but instead of stopping to see if he was okay, I followed through with the rest of plan and swept his feet out from under him. The bet was over the moment his back hit the mat…I quickly kneeled down beside him and raised my fist.

He was looking to the left but turned to face me with a shocked look in his eyes when he heard me laugh, "You said not to hold back…looks like I win….hope you're ready to buy me lunch, I'm starving"

He shook his head, "…I'm sorry Eden" he whispered before glancing back to his left. I turned my head to see what he kept staring at. My heart sank when I saw Bucky standing in the middle of the training room, halfway between the exit and us.

_**Fuck!**_

I saw his fists clenched tightly by his side. Clint and I both stood up quickly the moment he started angrily stalking towards us. His eyes were dark and dangerous and they were not focused on me…he was glaring in Clint's direction.

_**Oh shit!**_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clint's body tense up beside me…Bucky was zeroing in on him and I did the only thing I could do…I stepped in front of Clint and put my hands out to stop Bucky.

"Stop" I demanded. Cold eyes that were full of fury stared down at my hands…I had them planted firmly on his muscled chest, keeping him at a distance. I could feel his heart racing under my fingertips…his body was so damn tense.

He tried to step to the side and go around me but I moved in front of him again and placed my hands back on his chest.

"Stop" I said it again, softer this time, pleading with him. I slid one hand up his chest and rested it on his cheek. He shook his head angrily at my touch…it hurt my feelings a bit but I kept my hand there, "Look at me" I demanded. He ignored me and kept glaring at Clint, "Look at me dammit!" I said, louder this time.

He finally looked down at me, "Get your hands off of me" he said coldly.


	80. Chapter 80

**Let me know what you guys think...hope you are enjoying! Thanks to all my loyal readers, especially the ones who review.**

**ECorley**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

I stalked out of Dr. Peters' office angrily, pulling the door closed much harder than was necessary. I was in no mood to talk about my feelings this morning and I certainly didn't want to answer his questions about Milton Kaine.

"_**How does it make you feel knowing that he is searching for you? Are you worried he will try to turn you back into the Winter Soldier?"**_

I had groaned in frustration at his idiotic questions…of course I was worried he would try to wipe my memory again and turn me back into a mindless killing machine…who wouldn't be?

Ten minutes before our appointment was scheduled to end, I'd had enough and declared that I was done talking to him. I glared at him when he asked me to sit back down; he sighed and nodded his head, motioning me towards the door.

I arrived in the training room at 9:55…Roland and Christine knew I usually didn't arrive until 10:15 so I wasn't surprised to find the room empty. I used the time alone as an opportunity to sit down and get myself under control before my trainees arrived.

I wanted to be the one to handle Kaine but Steve was adamant that I stay out of it entirely. He didn't want Milton Kaine getting his hands on me and reverting me back to the Winter Soldier. I didn't want that either but I absolutely despised the thought of running away and hiding. I had never hid from anything in my life….I had always been the predator on the hunt and now I was the prey. Steve reminded me that I couldn't think about just myself anymore…I had Eden in my life now and I had to think about her, too.

Honestly, I didn't think it would be a bad idea to just head home right now, pack a bag, and get me and Eden as far under Kaine's radar as possible.

_**I'm not going to leave her and I sure as hell won't let her get hurt. If he gets too close, I'll take her some place where we can lay low until Kaine is dealt with properly…a nice long vacation for the two of us. **_

I closed my eyes and tried to block it from my thoughts…there was no point worrying about it until Kaine made his move.

Eden probably needed vacation after the way I had been acting the last two weeks. I had been on edge ever since Clint and Steve had told me about Milton Kaine's search for me…I knew I was driving her insane. Every time she tried to leave the apartment, even for the simplest errand, I would insist on going with her. It was hard enough leaving her each day to go to work…the only reason I was okay with that was because I knew she had her own work to do and wouldn't leave the apartment. She knew something was up with me, but every time she would ask I would pretend like I didn't know what she was talking about….I could feel the frustration radiating from her each time but she bit her tongue and didn't push.

Steve had been the one to originally tell me not to say anything to Eden…not to worry her. But after seeing how paranoid I had been the last two weeks, even he had encouraged me to tell her the truth. Last weekend, we had gone on a double date with him and Brooke…when the girls had went to the restroom together, he had leaned over and told me I should just tell her everything and stop keeping it from her. I had been thinking about it over the last week and I had almost sat her down a few different times and told her the whole thing but I just couldn't' do it. I didn't want her to be worried or scared…I would protect her…I would kill him if he got anywhere near her.

_**A vacation might actually be a good thing for her though…she's been working too much.**_

For some reason, Eden seemed to be working longer than normal hours. Usually she would be done around 4:00 each day, but the last two weeks she would be working at least an extra 2 or 3 hours later than normal. I had asked her about it and she had insisted she just had a lot more work to do lately. I hated to see her working so hard…she always looked so tired each night and I had noticed a few times that she seemed stiff, almost sore.

"Good morning Sergeant Barnes" I heard a voice say…I opened my eyes to see Roland walking in the training room, his duffel bag in his hand.

"Good morning Roland" I said, standing up to shake his head when he reached me. Christine showed up moments later and I had them begin sparring with each other. Roland had improved drastically over the last few weeks. Christine was still too cocky but as he got better, he began to put her in her place…which is something she desperately needed.

Once I was satisfied that they had done enough, I had them switch over to target practice. I walked over to get ready for them to shoot and noticed there were no more paper targets. With a sigh, I turned and told them to take a 15 minute break to get themselves some water while I went to the other training area to get some.

I could hear from outside the door that someone was in there training.

_**Hmm, I wonder who is using this training area. They sound pretty intense in there.**_

I opened the door quietly and stepped inside to take a closer look. The sparring mat was all the way across the room but I recognized Clint immediately. He was facing me but was too busy dodging blows to notice my presence. He was fighting with a person much smaller than him...blonde hair….an oddly familiar woman with a dandelion tattoo on her shoulder.

_**Eden! What the fuck is she doing here with Clint? Where the hell did she learn to fight like that?**_

Eden was dressed in black sweat pants and a tight, short tank top that showed her bare stomach. She looked sexy as hell and I was quickly getting angrier by the second watching Clint touch her, even though it was obvious they were just sparring. The moment he yanked her arm behind her back and caused her to gasp in pain, I instinctually stepped forward, ready to beat the shit out of him for causing that look of discomfort on her face.

I slowed down when I saw her counter the move and turn around to face him. Clint must have finally realized they weren't alone…the moment he glanced in my direction, Eden executed a perfect right hook and then dropped down to sweep his legs out from under him. He fell back onto the mat hard and she kneeled over him, fist raised above him.

Clint was looking at me with surprise on his face…a look of guilt. He turned to face Eden when he heard her laugh and say, "You said not to hold back…looks like I win…hope you're ready to buy me lunch, I'm starving"

_**Lunch! What the fuck is going on between these two? She's been seeing him behind my back! I'll beat the shit out of him before I let him steal my girl. **_

Eden still hadn't noticed that I had caught her and Clint…he shook his head at her and I saw him whisper something to her before turning back in my direction. She turned her head sharply in my direction a flash of surprise appeared on her face….the look of guilt I saw in her eyes drove me over the edge.

_**Clint is a dead man. **_

I clenched my fists together and stalked towards him quickly. They both stood up quickly and stood next to each other. I glared at him coldly and saw him tense up, ready to defend himself. Oddly enough, he looked completely calm and that pissed me off more than anything.

I only grew angrier when Eden stepped in front of him and put her hands out to stop me from attacking him.

"Stop" she said. I tensed up when I felt her touch…I looked down to see her hands on my chest. I didn't look at her…I couldn't….so I tried to side step her but she moved in front of me again…defending him. Her hands were once again on my chest and I heard her softly beg, "Stop".

I swallowed hard when I felt one hand leave my chest and touch my cheek softly. I tried to shake her hand away from my face…I didn't want her to touch me right now. I was angry and worst of all, I felt betrayed by her. I knew if she saw the look in my eyes that it would upset her and damn if I didn't love her so much that even in my rage, I didn't want her hurt.

She didn't move her hand and instead said, "Look at me"

_**Don't do it Bucky. Focus on Clint…focus on kicking his fucking ass for touching your girl. Don't look at Eden.**_

"Look at me dammit" I heard her say louder this time.

I finally looked down at her and completely lost it. She was sweaty from fighting and her hair clung to her face. She looked beautiful, strong, sexy…and it made me even angrier at Clint. I didn't want to hurt her and I probably should have taken a deep breath and calmed down before I said the next words out of my mouth, "Get your hands off of me"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

"Get your hands off of me" he said coldly.

_**Don't you dare cry Eden Page! **_

I blinked back the tears and pushed at his chest with the hand that was still planted firmly there. He was so tense that he didn't budge but he didn't move forward either. He stood there frozen, looking back and forth between me and Clint, a look of betrayal on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I was ready to put that thought to rest quickly.

"It's not what you think Bucky" I said carefully, trying not to let my voice waver. I saw his jaw muscle twitch and he swallowed hard. I knew I needed to explain to him but I also knew that Bucky wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything I was saying until Clint was out of sight.

I put my hand up to Bucky's chest but didn't touch him, "Stay…please" I said to him.

I turned to my side and looked at Clint…he was watching Bucky warily, "Clint, can you give us a second…."

"Eden…I don't know if…." He started to say before I cut him off.

"Please…go grab your stuff…we can go to lunch afterwards" I told him, glancing back at Bucky when I heard him inhale sharply. His eyes had grown darker again after hearing that.

Clint watched Bucky carefully for a few moments before finally nodding and heading to the small changing room. Bucky glared at him until he disappeared before finally setting his eyes back on me. I bit my lip nervously before starting, "There is nothing going on between me and Clint"

He scoffed and turned around quickly, running his hands through his hair as he paced around me furiously, "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Two weeks" I said softly. When he started walking away from me towards the exit, I called out at him, "I'm not seeing him Bucky, not like that…he's training me"

He stopped walking away but didn't turn around, so I continued, "I called him and begged him to show me how to fight. I was tired of feeling helpless….I was tired of you having to keep rescuing me…I just…I just wanted to be able to take care of myself so you wouldn't have to"

He still didn't turn around but I heard him say, "I want to take care of you"

For some reason, hearing him say that made me feel even worse but it also made me even more confident that I had made the right decision in asking Clint to train me. Bucky would put his life on the line to protect me and losing him wasn't an option…that's why I had set out to do this in the first place. Bucky would keep me safe and I wanted to do the same thing for him.

"It ends now" he said as he turned to face me. It was the way he said that pissed me off the most. I loved him but I would not let him dictate what I could and could not do….I was a grown woman.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down but he kept talking, "I'm serious Eden...it ends today! You don't train with him ever again"

I stalked over to him and got right in his face, "Or what?"

He didn't say anything…he just narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Answer me James Buchanan Barnes!" I said louder this time….when he remained silent, I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What are you madder about Bucky? That I asked Clint to train me or that I didn't ask you?"

I knew I had struck a nerve…I almost regretted what I had said…that was until Clint came walking back into the training room and Bucky started stalking towards him.

"If you lay one hand on him Bucky Barnes, I swear to God, I'll make you regret it" I yelled at his back. He froze and turned around to stare at me emotionlessly…I shook my head at him and cursed myself when I felt the hot, angry tears start sliding down my cheek.

He began to stalk towards me and I saw Clint step forward to intervene, I caught his eye and gave him a look…he stopped following Bucky but watched carefully from a distance.

Bucky stopped right in front of me and I know he saw the tears still on my cheeks…one hand reached out towards me like he was going to brush them away but he stopped himself and balled it up into a fist and let it fall back to his side. He closed his eyes and tried to walk past me and out of the room…I caught his arm and stopped him.

"I love you" I whispered to him. He turned his head to look at me…I could see his eyes had softened. He gave me the barest of nods before pulling from my grasp and walking slowly out of the training room. I knew he was still upset…but I also knew that the nod was his way of saying he still loved me…even if he couldn't say the words at that moment.

The sound of the door slamming shut finally did me in and I lowered my head and let the tears fall freely. I felt Clint's arm wrap around my shoulder and he pulled me into his chest and let me cry. Once I had finally calmed down, Clint pulled me away from him and smiled, "I should be the one crying you know…I just had my ass handed to me…by a girl no less"

I couldn't help but crack a smile but didn't say anything.

"Just give him time Eden. He just needs to calm down. He's angry right now...once he settles down, you'll be able to explain" Clint said softly.

"I don't know…I think I might have seriously fucked things up between us" I told him bitterly.

"I don't think so Eden…that guy loves you, more than you could ever realize….come on, we'll talk about it over lunch" he said.

I took a quick shower and changed clothes before grabbing my duffel bag and heading to lunch with Clint. While we ate, we talked about the entire situation. I pleaded with him to tell me what it was that Bucky was hiding from me but he refused, stating that it wasn't his place. Clint just kept telling me that I needed to talk with Bucky. After lunch, he gave me a big hug and hailed me a cab to take me home.

I spent the rest of the afternoon working on a few clients while I waited for Bucky to come home. He didn't show up when he usually did so I pulled my phone out and texted the only person I knew Bucky would turn to.

Eden: Please tell me Bucky is with you

Steve: He's here.

Eden: He wouldn't let me explain. I'm sure he's told you what he thinks was going on but it's not true.

Steve: I kind of figured that. Besides, Clint called and told me what happened. I already talked to Bucky about it but he's just being stubborn. Give him time Eden.

Eden: Thanks for trying Steve. I think I may have really messed up this time. I never should have kept it a secret from him.

Steve: We all keep secrets from the ones we love sometimes…to keep them safe. Don't worry, I won't let him stay here all night.

Eden: Thanks Steve

I threw my phone down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. I stared at the clock and watched as the time just kept ticking by. I warmed up leftovers and sat on the couch all night, waiting for Bucky to come home so we could talk. It was nearly 10:00 before I heard his key slip into the lock…..I was dozing on the couch, the TV volume down low. I sat up quickly when he walked in the door and watched him lay his keys and wallet down on the small side table.

He looked at me for a few moments, and I stared back at him, desperate for him to say something…anything. He finally lowered his face and walked out of the living room…my heart sank when I heard him enter the guest bedroom and close the door softly.

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off…the tears had already started to fall as I turned off the living room lights and grabbed my phone.

_**Go have a good cry and then go to sleep Eden….maybe it will turn out this is just some horrible nightmare. **_

I was wiping the tears away from my face just as quickly as they fell…the door to the guest bedroom opened right as I started down the hallway and I saw a shirtless Bucky, stepping out, heading to the bathroom.

He glanced up at me and noticed the tears on my face right away. I brushed past him but I felt him grab onto my arm and turn me towards him. He had his blue eyes locked onto mine but he didn't say a word. I waited, hoping he would break the awkward silence…I finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled out of his grasp and continued into my bedroom. I managed to get the door shut before I completely broke down sobbing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

I felt sick to my stomach the moment I heard the sobs coming from the bedroom.

_**Why did you just stand there and stare at her you idiot? Why didn't you say something…anything.**_

I rushed into the bathroom and shut the door before turning the water in the sink on high so I could drown out her crying. I stared at myself in the mirror, hating myself for not being able suck it up and forgive her. Steve had talked to Clint and had told me everything…I knew she hadn't been cheating on me…I knew she only wanted to learn how to take care of herself…I knew she wanted to learn how to fire a weapon.

"_**What are you madder about Bucky? That I asked Clint to train me or that I didn't ask you?"**_

Her words kept echoing in my head and I realized that it did bother me that she didn't come to me first. I had even mentioned it before about teaching her some things. I never wanted her to learn to fire a weapon but I wasn't opposed to the idea either. I hated the fact that I wasn't the one to teach her. Eden's safety was the most important thing to me and I wanted to be the one who showed her how to take care of herself.

I finally looked away from my reflection and washed my face before heading back into the spare bedroom. I paused in the hallway to listen…she had calmed down a little, I could only hear sniffling at this point. I lay in bed for a long time thinking about her before I finally drifted off. It was 3:30am when I sat up quickly…not sure what it was that had stirred me awake. I listened carefully and heard her whimpering. I jumped out of bed and rushed out into the hallway. Her door was still closed but I could hear her behind the door, crying out softly. I opened the door and rushed through; she was lying on her side of the bed, thrashing around.

_**Shit, she's having a nightmare.**_

As I made my way closer to the bed, it was easier to make out what she was saying.

"….No…please don't…don't hurt Bucky…I love him….no….don't" she mumbled.

_**Wake her up you idiot!**_

I sat down on the bed beside her and reached out to gently shake her awake, "Eden" I said softly.

"…no…stop it…let him go…don't take him away…please" she continued whimpering.

"Babe, wake up…come on Eden, wake up!" I said, shaking her.

She opened her eyes suddenly and sat up quickly, her hand went to her chest and she gasped for breath. I saw the terror in her eyes and tears were slipping down her cheeks. I sat there on the edge of the bed as she calmed down.

"You okay?" I asked softly, unsure of what to do…unsure if I should comfort her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not okay…bad dream". She bit her lip and looked at me nervously, "Sorry I woke you"

"It's okay" I said softly before standing up from the bed, "You should get back to sleep"

_**Don't leave her you idiot! Stay with her! You know you want to!**_

She nodded her head and lay back onto her pillow…I turned towards the door but before I could step out I heard her speak again, "Bucky…will you….will you stay with me…please?"

I let out the breath I had been holding and turned around to walk to my side of the bed. I didn't say a word; I just climbed into the bed and got under the covers with her. I lay on my back and looked over at her before lifting my arm so she could lay her head on my chest. She let out a choked sob before scooting closer to me and letting me wrap my arm around her.

I heard her whisper, "Bucky….I'm so sor…."

"Shhhh, not tonight…go to sleep Eden" I said, rubbing her arm with my hand to soothe her.

I felt her nod her head and lay her arm across my chest before nuzzling closer to me. I brushed some hair from her face and sighed when I smelled the sweet floral aroma coming from her. I knew we still had a lot of things to talk about, but for now, I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

The bed was empty when I woke up the next morning. I looked at the clock to see it was 8:30 and knew Bucky had probably already left to go to work. I was disappointed that he didn't at least wake me up to tell me he was leaving. I lay back on the bed and thought about what had happened last night. The nightmare had been awful...people were trying to hurt Bucky…trying to take him away from me. I had tried to fight them off…begged them to spare him and take me instead.

I was glad Bucky had woken me up when he did…in my nightmare they were about to erase his memory again…wipe all memory of me away and I was helpless to stop them.

I grabbed for my cell phone and scrolled in my contacts until I found the one I was looking for.

Eden: We still on for 10:00am?

Clint: Are you sure about this?

Eden: Yes

Clint: I'll see you at 10:00am then.

Eden: Thanks Clint

I sat my phone down on the nightstand and got up to take a shower and get ready to head to SHIELD. I wasn't sure if things were okay between me and Bucky. Yeah, he had stayed with me in the bed, holding me close but we still hadn't talked about what had happened…and I still didn't know what he had been keeping from me. I was going to make him talk to me…I couldn't stand the way things were between us right now.

Clint was waiting for me just like he had been the last two weeks. He smiled at me but didn't say anything…he just went about setting up the paper target for me. I bent down to dig in my duffel bag for the gun he had bought me. I sat it on the metal table and started to pull it from its case. I loaded my magazine and slipped it into the gun. I was getting ready to take my first shot when I heard the door to the training room open.

Clint and I both turned to see Bucky walking through the door. I looked over at Clint and he nodded his head at me before turning to walk towards the locker room.

_**All I had to do is give him one look and he knew exactly what I wanted…he sure is one of a kind.**_

I looked back at Bucky and saw him making his way over to me.

"Hey" he said softly when he reached me.

"Hey" I said back.

He stood there not saying anything, just watching me as I picked up my gun and flipped the safety off. I was nervous having him watch me so closely. I raised the gun to aim and heard him clear his throat. I looked over at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "You need to bend your elbow more" he said, a small smile on his face.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh before turning back towards my target.

I rolled my eyes at him when I heard him mutter, "Let's see what kind of shit shooting Barton's been teaching you"

I aimed and emptied my entire clip into the target before setting the gun back onto the table. I hit the button to bring the target in and pulled it off to pass to him with a smug smile on my face. There were 5 perfectly aimed shots in the head and five in the chest. He looked surprised and nodded his head in approval before walking over to pick up the gun.

"Impressed?" I asked.

"Very…Clint must not be too bad of a teacher….this is nice" he said, turning the gun over in his hand.

"Yeah, I like it. It was a gift...from Clint" I said softly, watching for his reaction.

I saw him grit his teeth but he didn't say anything, he just laid the gun back onto the table.

He looked up at me finally and I saw his eyes soften, "I'm sorry I left this morning without saying anything"

I lowered my head, "It's okay Bucky…I know you're still mad at me…I…I understand"

He stood right in front of me and used his thumb to tilt my face up to look him in the eye, "I'm not mad at you…I don't know if I ever really was mad. Hurt, maybe. Jealous, definitely!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you…or make you jealous, I swear" I said, reaching down to take his hand.

"I know…we have a lot to talk about. After I'm done here, I'll come home and we can talk, okay?" he said.

I nodded, "Okay"

"I better get back" he said, glancing back at the door, "I left my recruits playing with knives"

I chuckled and pulled my hand away from his…he looked down at me and I recognized the look in his eye. It was the one he always had when he was trying to decide if he should do something or not. I smiled when he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips and whispered, "I love you…I'm sorry I didn't say it back yesterday"

I smiled wide and touched my lips where he had just kissed me.

He finally turned around and walked out of the training room but not before giving me that damn sexy smirk.


	81. Chapter 81

**Please let me know what you guys think. I desperately need to know if this is the direction I should be taking. Reviews are always appreciated...thanks for reading.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think we're done for the day" Clint said, reaching his hand out to help me up from the mat. I had been distracted ever since Bucky had dropped by earlier and it was showing. He had knocked me on my ass over and over again. I groaned as he tugged on my arm and got me standing on my feet…we had been sparring for nearly two hours. It was Friday but Clint said he didn't have anything else to do so he stayed an extra hour to show me a few more advanced moves.

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck….again" I groaned.

Clint snickered, "You seemed a little off today…I don't suppose that has anything to do with your super soldier boyfriend's visit earlier, huh?"

I felt my cheeks flush, "Maybe…we still haven't even talked about anything yet. Thanks for calling Steve yesterday and explaining to him…he talked to Bucky and it seemed to really help calm him down"

Clint nodded his head, "No problem, I figured he would go talk to Steve…I'm hoping Bucky and I can get back on good terms. I respect the hell out of him…and it would be nice not to have to worry about him beating my ass into the ground" he finished with a smile.

"I'll make him understand…we're supposed to talk as soon as he gets done with his trainee's today" I said.

Clint looked down at his watch, "It's already 1:15…he's usually done by 2:00. I can walk you over to their training area so the two of you can ride home together. I'll wait for you if you want to go shower"

"You don't mind? I mean, I've already taken up an extra hour of your day…and it's Friday. I'm sure you have better things to do" I said to him.

He shook his head, "No….go take your shower. I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes"

"Thanks Clint" I said, giving him a quick hug.

He laughed and pushed me away jokingly, turning his head to look towards the door, "You better cut that out. I'm trying to get back in Bucky's good graces. I don't think he would appreciate me hugging on his girl"

I laughed at him as I walked towards the small locker room to take a quick shower. Once I was done, I braided my wet hair and put my regular clothes back on...Clint was still patiently waiting for me. He led me quietly through the SHIELD facility towards the training room Bucky always used. When we reached the room, Clint quietly opened the door and let me step in first. Bucky was watching his two students fighting on the mat and calling out instructions to them as they went. He had his armed folded across his chest as he walked around the mat observing each of their techniques. He finally realized we were standing there and called out for them to keep going before he made his way over to us.

I felt Clint tense up next to me but I nudged his shoulder with my own…when he glanced over at me, I gave him a reassuring smile.

Once he reached us, Bucky didn't look my way…he kept his eyes completely focused on Clint. I didn't see any anger in his eyes so I relaxed some and waited for one of them to speak.

Bucky spoke up first, "She is everything to me" he said softly. It wasn't the apology I hoped he would give Clint but I knew that was his way of saying he was sorry. I lowered my head and smiled at hearing Bucky say those words. I had already known it but it was still nice to hear him say it out loud.

"That's why I did it. I swore to Steve I would help him protect you…both of you. When she asked me to help her, I couldn't say no…I knew she needed to know how to take care of herself" Clint said glancing my way before lowering his voice, "…especially now"

_**Why would Bucky need protection? What the hell is going on? **_

_**Calm down Eden! Bucky said we would talk…he's going to tell you what is going on.**_

Bucky looked at me warily and then nodded his head at Clint, "Thank you…for everything"

He reached out and shook Clint's hand and then patted him on the shoulder.

Clint let out a small sigh of relief, "She's a natural Bucky…she surprised the shit out of me those first couple of days. I've never seen anything like it. With enough training, she could be as good as Nat"

My smile widened at Clint's compliment. He had always seemed impressed, right from the beginning, but I had never dreamed he thought I could ever be skilled enough to rival Natasha.

Bucky looked over at me proudly, "That's my girl…always full of surprises"

Clint chuckled and looked down at this watch, "Well, I need to be going. Nat is supposed to checking in this afternoon with an update and I need to stop by and see Director Fury" I noticed Bucky give him a look and Clint quickly continued, "I'll let you know if she has any news"

Clint gave me quick smile before turning to leave the room. I glanced over at Bucky, suddenly feeling nervous being left alone with him. I knew there were still things that needed to be discussed…apologies that needed to be said. Not to mention that I needed him to tell me what he had been keeping from me too.

I was more than a little surprised when Bucky turned to me with a smirk on his face, "You missed me so much that you couldn't wait until I came home to see me again?"

That one comment made the anxiety I was feeling go away and I grinned at him, "Watch it Sergeant Barnes! You heard what Clint said, I'm a natural. You should remember that every time you tease and pick on me now or I'll have to show you everything I've learned the last two and a half weeks"

He stepped closer to me and put one hand on my hip, drawing me in to him before leaning in to say, "Is that a promise?"

I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally and gave him a sly smile, "Maybe"

He stared down at me and his smile faltered a little, "We still have a lot to talk about. I'm sure you know that there is something I have been keeping from you too. I'm hoping you'll react better than I did. I was a complete asshole Eden….a big, jealous asshole."

I took his hand, "Well is your secret going to make me a jealous asshole"

He shook his head, "No…but I shouldn't have kept it from you" He put his hand out to stop me when he saw me open my mouth to ask what it was he had been keeping a secret, "Let me finish up here and then we can go get lunch and talk"

I nodded my head and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back in surprise…I tilted my head at him and smiled, "I love you Bucky. There is nothing you could tell me that I wouldn't be able to forgive you for"

He started to speak but a female voice suddenly interrupted him, "Sergeant Barnes! We need you over here" Bucky and I both looked over to see Christine standing there with her hand on her hip, smiling over at Bucky and beckoning at him with her finger.

I looked back at Bucky with a look of disgust on my face, "…well, almost nothing. I really don't like her…just make sure whatever it is you're going to tell me has nothing to do with Christine"

He smirked and caught Christine's eye before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply. A warm flush of desire flowed through me, all the way down to my toes. When he finally pulled away, I was left breathless.

"Give me 30 minutes and then we can leave" he said before turning back to his students. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he sauntered away…he just oozed sex appeal. He threw a look over his shoulder and caught me staring and let out a chuckle.

My eyes settled on Christine and I glared at her as she too stared at my boyfriend's ass. Bucky motioned for Roland to step on the mat so he could work with him. It was warm in the training room and I could see that the two of them were sweating heavily as they exchanged practice blows. I stepped closer to the mat to watch them and caught Bucky's attention…he smiled at me but kept moving around the mat, critiquing Roland as they moved back and forth. At one point, Bucky knocked Roland down on the mat and while the young man lay there catching his breath, Bucky reached down and pulled his shirt up over this head and used it to wipe his sweaty face before throwing it in my direction.

I looked down where it landed, only a few feet away from me, and then back up to him. He reached a hand down to help Roland and I watched as the muscles in his arm and torso flexed as he pulled him up. His bare chest was sweaty and heaved up and down as he breathed deeply. I swallowed hard, shaking my head at him when he cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a cheeky smile.

_**Holy shit! I swear he did that on purpose. **_

I bent down and picked up Bucky's shirt and then glanced over at Christine. I saw the lustful look in her eyes and I clenched my fists tight when I saw her lick her lips as she stared at Bucky. I sneered at her and then turned back to watch Bucky and Roland. I was concentrating so hard on watching them that I didn't even notice she had made her way over to me. I tried to ignore her and focus entirely on the intense look on Bucky's face as he practiced with Roland. I loved watching him in action…his passion as he fought was such a damn turn on.

"How long do you think it will take before I finally get what I want?" I heard her say quietly so only I could hear. I saw Bucky frowning and knew he had noticed her now standing next to me talking.

I tightened my lips but stared straight ahead, still watching him, "What exactly is it you want?" I finally asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear her say it out loud….I needed a reason to lay hands on her.

She snorted and let her eyes fall on Bucky's bare chest…I saw her nostrils flare and she nodded in his direction, "I just need one night with him" I inhaled sharply as she continued watching Bucky fight…he had pulled one of the practice knives out and was flipping it around in his hand as he pursued Roland around the mat. "Hmm, scratch that, I may need two" she said.

_**Don't do it Eden…don't hit her. **_

I bit my tongue and felt the anger wash over me…I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to calm myself down. I stayed silent and she didn't say anything for a few minutes.

I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me...being ignored must have been frustrating, she finally spit out, "Tell me Eden, does he fuck with the same intensity as he fights?"

_**Too far bitch!**_

I opened my eyes finally…Bucky and Roland had stepped off the mat and were now on the other side of the room…Roland was talking to Bucky about something but he had his eyes fixated on me.

I knew by the look on Bucky's face that my eyes were on fire…that silent rage had set in. He mumbled something to Roland then started walking towards us slowly. I turned away from him and faced her finally…she had noticed Bucky making his way over and knew it was time to retreat.

I reach out to grab her wrist and squeezed it tightly before pulling her back me. I knew I only had seconds before Bucky reached us so I quickly leaned over and whispered in here ear, "Are you willing to die for a good fuck?" Her mouth dropped open and she tried to pull away but I kept talking, "You keep this shit up and I will end you bitch! Now be a good girl and fuck off"

She was still trying to pull away when I suddenly released her. She stumbled back but managed not to fall…her hand went to her wrist, she rubbed it and scowled at me. She opened her mouth for what I'm sure would have been an excellent retort but Bucky had arrived and was glaring at her, "You and Roland are dismissed. Get the hell out of here"

She nodded her head at him, "Yes sir" She turned towards me and narrowed her eyes but Bucky loudly said, "Leave…now!"

I threw a quick wave in her direction, "Bye Christine…enjoy your weekend" I said, throwing her my sweetest smile.

I heard her mutter something under her breath…I couldn't be sure but it sounded like she said, "Crazy bitch"

I peered up at Bucky and saw the look of anger on his face; he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when I laid my hand on his chest. He looked down at me and I shook my head, "I'm pretty sure I deserved that comment"

He grunted, "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Nope, not really…go take a shower so we can get out of here" I told him, "Seriously, I'm hungry…go shower" I said when he didn't move.

He sighed deeply but then smiled at me, "Come keep me company" he said, motioning towards the locker room.

I lifted one eyebrow at him and he laughed, "I'm not asking you to shower with me…just come talk to me"

"Just talking" I said firmly. He smiled as I took his hand and let him lead the way. Roland and Christine had both left so he locked the door behind us so no one else could walk in.

The men's shower room had no separate stalls…it was completely open. Bucky laid his duffel bag on the bench that was directly in front of the entrance to the showers. I sat down next to it and watched as he opened one of the lockers and pulled out a bottle of shampoo and a bag with a bar of soap in it.

I groaned when he slid his pants and boxers off and threw them down on the bench beside me before turning to walk into the shower area. He turned the water on at the shower closest to me so he could talk to me while he washed up. I grabbed his pants and boxers and started to fold them in an attempt to distract myself…I couldn't see anything with the partition blocking his body but I knew from experience what that soapy water would look like sliding down his chest and legs. He tried to start a conversation with me but I was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the image engrained in my head of him in our shower at home.

He must have asked me a question and when I didn't answer, he poked his head out and called my name, "Eden, did you hear me? I asked what you wanted for lunch"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, willing myself to concentrate on the question, "Umm, how about that new Mexican restaurant? Clint said it was good"

"Sounds good" I heard him turn off the water and moments later he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his shampoo and soap in one hand. He dropped the towel and gave me a wink, laughing as I shook my head and turned my back as he got dressed, "You're such a damn tease" I said with a smile.

We finally managed to leave SHIELD and get in the car to head to the restaurant. We decided to eat first and then head home and talk. Clint was right about the restaurant…the food was excellent. Once we got back to the apartment, we headed into the living room to sit on the couch to talk.

"So, can I go first?…I'd like you know why I didn't tell you about asking Clint to train me" I said. Once he nodded, I told him about the terrible dream I had about Lister stabbing him while he tried to save me. He listened quietly as I told him, holding my hand the entire time.

"Bucky I don't want you to die trying to save me…that's why I wanted to learn how to take care of myself" I told him.

He looked down at me, "Eden, I would gladly put my life on the line to protect you. I love you"

"I love you too…that's why I want to be able to do the same for you. I would die for you too Bucky" I told him.

He shook his head, "No Eden…I won't allow that to happen. Your life is more important that mine. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, especially if it was because you died for me. I wouldn't….I wouldn't go on…I would choose to not go on without you"

A sudden image of him dressed in a suit sitting on this same sofa popped into my head. I couldn't see the gun, but I knew it was there, lying next to him on the sofa. I could see him reach for it and hold it in his shaking hand as he placed it to his temple. I closed my eyes tightly and felt the tears brimming in my eyes as the sound of the shot echoed in my head.

_**She showed me…that night Lister attacked me. Beth showed me what Bucky would do if I died. **_

I couldn't remember anything else about what she had shown me but that one image was enough to scare the shit out of me.

"No Bucky, you don't get to opt out if anything happens to me. If I die, you live. You have to choose to live" I told him shakily.

"A man can't live without his heart" he said simply.

I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Promise me….if anything happens, if I die…whether it's an accident or an illness or even murder…promise me Bucky that you'll find a way to live without me" I said softly.

He pressed his forehead against mine, "Don't make me promise that Eden…please" he begged painfully.

"Promise me Bucky" I repeated.

He closed his eyes but finally muttered the words, "I promise"

I kissed him again, "Thank you" I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me into his lap. I laid my head down and listened to his heart pounding in his chest.

"Eden" I heard him whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"Promise me something" he said softly.

"What?"

He pulled me away from his chest and tilted my face towards his, "Promise me you won't die"

I took a deep breath, "Bucky…that's not fair. I don't have any control over that…it's not a promise I can necessarily keep….."

He put his finger to my lips, "Just say the words then…please" I gazed into his eyes and saw something I had never seen before…something I never expected to see…fear. Bucky was afraid and even though I knew they were empty words I pulled his hand away from my mouth and said the words, "I promise I won't die"


	82. Chapter 82

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. It was a hard one to write. Let me know what you think in a review or private message. I love to here everyone's opinions. FYI, there will be make up sex in the next chapter. THANKS for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EDEN POV**

"I promise I won't die Bucky" I repeated, "I will always be with you"

I sat in Bucky's lap with my head on his chest, whispering the words over and over again until the pounding of his heart slowed to a more normal rhythm. I wished I didn't have to lie to him but I knew they were just empty words…no one could keep that promise, not even a super soldier like Bucky. One day, we would be separated...whether it was natural or unnatural causes, it was inevitable.

I raised my head from his chest and peered into his blue eyes, seeing nothing but worry in them. The deep set frown on his face reminded me of the first time we had met in the park and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to see him smile. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh when I placed a hand on each side of his face. I brushed my thumb across his pouty bottom lip and then leaned forward to kiss it softly. His eyes stayed closed but his frown lessened and I moved in again to press my lips against his.

I finally leaned close to his ear, "I'm not going to stop kissing you until I see you smile"

The corners of his mouth started to turn slightly upward into a smile but it suddenly vanished and was replaced with another frown. He opened his eyes and shook his head at me, "Is that supposed to motivate me to smile? Because I got to be honest with you Eden, that only makes me want to keep frowning" He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his fingers dance up my spine slowly.

I let out a snort, "Fine! I won't kiss you ever again unless I see a smile right now"

He let out a laugh and smiled at me…the biggest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen from him...it reached all the way up to his blue eyes, brightening them.

"Much better" I said, leaning back so I could take a mental picture of how happy he looked right at that moment. I wished I had a camera to capture this moment and hold on to it forever. Thinking about it, I didn't have any pictures of Bucky...an opportunity had never come up for us to have our picture taken together.

He kept looking at me expectantly and when I made no move to kiss him he said, "I'm waiting woman"

Chuckling, I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I crawled off his lap and stood up from the couch. He let out an exasperated sigh, "That's it…that's all I get?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Under normal circumstances I would have gladly given him more but I was still anxious about hearing what was his big secret.

"Later" I said, "Right now, I would like to hear what you wanted to tell me"

He stopped smiling and nodded his head, "Come sit down and I'll tell you" I sat back down on the couch and turned to face him. He took my hand in his and after taking a deep breath, he began to tell me all about Milton Kaine and his search for Bucky.

He hadn't even gotten two sentences out of his mouth before I pulled my hand out of his and scooted further back on the couch away from him, glaring at him in anger. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I hated that I had caused it but dammit, I was furious.

_**You told him that you could forgive him for anything Eden…calm down!**_

He lowered his head to stare at his hands as he continued telling me about his past with Kaine. My mouth dropped open when Bucky told me Kaine was searching for him because he wanted the Winter Soldier at his side. Because his head was down, Bucky didn't notice that I had suddenly begun shaking….not from fear but from an uncontrolled fury that flowed through me. This man was hunting for the man I loved…hunting him down so he could take him away from me and turn him into a cold blooded killer again. I knew if Bucky had been looking at me, he would have seen the fire burning bright in my blue eyes.

_**What if he finds Bucky and wipes his memory again? He will forget all about me. I won't let that happen!**_

He finally finished talking and I stood up from the couch and kept my back to him. I didn't want him to see the angry tears falling down my face.

Bucky must have finally looked up and noticed me shaking…I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Eden, I will keep you safe. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. "

Enraged, I spun around quickly to face him, "You think I'm worried about myself? I don't need you to protect me Bucky! Kaine's not after me, he's after you! You're the one who needs to be kept safe!"

"Eden…." he began…I cut him off quickly, "You should have told me! I can't believe you kept something this important from me. This is YOUR life we're talking about Bucky…YOUR life is in danger!"

"He doesn't want to kill me Eden" he said quietly.

I snarled at him, "Yes he does! He doesn't want Bucky Barnes as his personal weapon…he wants the Winter Soldier. He wants to wipe your memory and destroy who you are...who you've become. So no, he doesn't technically want you dead, but he also doesn't want you to be you anymore. He wants to take you away from me Bucky and I won't let it happen. I won't lose you" I was babbling now, torn between the need to scream and the desire to break down in tears.

_**No! You will not cry. This is the time to fight, not the time for tears.**_

He stepped closer to me and tried to wrap his arms around me, "You're not going to lose me Eden" I stepped back and put my hands up to keep him from touching me. I didn't want to be comforted right now.

I started pacing around the room, talking more to myself than to Bucky, "I'll kill him myself. I won't let him take you away. I'll hunt him down...use myself as bait if I have to"

As I marched past him, Bucky grabbed onto my arm and spun me around to face him, "You will do no such thing...do you hear me?", he growled heatedly. His eyes were narrowed and he was suddenly breathing hard, his chest rising and falling angrily. His fingers were pressing hard into my skin and I winced at the pain but didn't back down.

I stood defiantly in front of him, not saying anything and he finally shook me, "Do you hear me? You're not fucking bait Eden. Kaine would kill you in the most painful, gruesome way you could imagine and he would enjoy every moment of it. I won't allow that to happen."

"So, I'm just supposed to sit back and watch him destroy you...destroy US! I won't allow THAT to happen! I won't do it Bucky. I won't let you fight him alone" I was shouting at him now...and those damn tears just snuck up on me. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and groaned in frustration before I lowered my head.

His grip on me loosened finally, "I won't fight him...not if it means putting you in danger. If he gets anywhere near the city...anywhere near you, we will leave. You and I will go" he said in a soft, calm voice.

I looked up at him in disbelief...Bucky was not the kind of person to run away. I shook my head, unsure if I believed he really meant what he said. He stared down at me and nodded his head, "Yes Eden...I would leave for YOU...I would run away"

Hearing him say those words made me feel both better and worse. Secretly, I was glad he would high tail it out of there if Kaine came for him...knowing he was safe meant more to me than anything. But I also knew he would hate himself for running away, even if he believed it was to keep me safe. Guilt washed over me in waves and the lump in my throat was hard to swallow. I knew if I wasn't a factor in all this, Bucky would hunt the monster down and kill him. I was his greatest weakness...me! The thought of being a liability to him suddenly sickened me and made me feel weak and undeserving of his love.

_**No Eden! You do deserve him...you love each other. **_

_**NO! I will end up getting him hurt. Just like in my nightmare.**_

I pulled my arm from his hand and stepped back. I had to get out of there and clear my head so I could think rationally again. When I turned around to head out of the living room towards the front door, Bucky quickly fell in to step behind me. I was trying really hard not to look at him...I just wanted to make my escape as fast as possible.

"Where are you going?" he asked nervously when he saw me grab my purse.

"For a walk" I replied, reaching for the door. The anger had left my voice and was replaced with a weary tone. I wasn't mad at him...I couldn't be, I loved him too much. I understood his reasons for keeping it from me...even if I did believe they were misguided.

"I'll come with you" was his reply and I heard him reaching for his jacket.

A light bulb went off in my head and it all made sense suddenly. Bucky had been going everywhere with me the last two weeks...not letting me out of his sight for a single moment. I couldn't figure out why at the time but now I knew...he was trying to watch my back, make sure I was safe.

_**Because of Kaine!**_

Instead of keeping himself safe and out of sight, he was following me around like my own personal body guard trying to make sure I was protected. Suddenly there it was again...that horrible guilty feeling swept over me again. It made my stomach feel uneasy and I had to close my eyes for a second to keep myself from getting sick.

"No Bucky. Please stay here. I need some time...time to think...I need to be by myself right now" I said.

I opened the door and before I could step out I felt his hand on my shoulder, "You said there was nothing I could tell you that you wouldn't be able to forgive me for" he said softly.

He had his head down when I turned to look at him and I reached out to raise his face to mine, "And I meant it when I said it. I love you Bucky...I forgave you the moment you told me"

He looked up at me hopefully and I reached my fingers out stroke his cheek tenderly. He raised his hand to cover mine and turned his head to kiss the palm of my hand gently. I could feel the stubble on his face graze against the sensitive skin of my wrist and it sent shivers through me. I wanted nothing more than to take him to the bedroom and show him just how much I loved him.

I shook my head...I couldn't get distracted right now. I needed to get out and clear my head. I let my hand fall back to my side and turned towards the door again.

"Please don't go...stay with me" I heard him say. I felt his hand and my shoulder but I didn't turn around.

I shook my head, "Please don't follow me Bucky" I opened the door and stepped out, pulling it closed behind me. I stayed standing right outside the door for several moments, knowing that he was there on the other side, listening for my footsteps as I walked away.

I finally made my way down the hallway and stairs to walk out into the cold, dark night, alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

After she closed the door behind her, I stood and listened for her retreating footsteps. For a moment, I thought she had changed her mind...she wasn't moving from the door. But eventually, I heard her start to walk down the hallway. I instantly went to the window that faced the street and waited for her to appear. She walked out moments later and I watched as she looked both ways, trying to decide which direction to go. She eventually turned left and I stared at her until she was completely out of sight.

I immediately pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Clint's number. Once he picked up, I explained to him what had happened when I told Eden about Kaine.

"Do you still have a man watching our building?" I asked.

"Of course, 24/7 coverage...I'll call my man and have him follow her" he said.

"No, I want it to be you Clint...I trust you...so does she. I don't want your man scaring her." I told him.

"I'll have him watch her until I get there. I'll keep an eye on her Bucky" he said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and looked out the window again. It was already dark outside and the temperature was dropping. I looked back at the door and saw that Eden's coat was still there, forgotten in her hasty retreat from the apartment. I shook my head and clenched my fist together...trying to convince myself to not go over there, snatch the coat up and run after her. She said she wanted to be alone...needed time to think.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. It was too quiet in the apartment so I reached for the remote and turned the TV on, hoping it would distract me.

She said she had forgiven me and she didn't appear angry when she left...she actually seemed more sad than anything...disappointed in me maybe for keeping it a secret. I regretted not telling her right away...I should have told her the day I found out. Maybe if I had confided in her, she would have come and asked me to train her...to show her how to protect herself.

I wasn't angry with Clint...in fact, I was pleased with how much he had shown her in such a short amount of time. When I saw those perfectly aimed shots in the paper target she handed me earlier, I had been impressed...not just with her, but with Clint too. When he told me she was a natural at fighting, I had felt a surge of pride in me. She never ceased to amaze me and I couldn't wait to see exactly how good she could be. I planned on asking her to let me show her a few things too. Clint was good, there was no doubt about that...but I would feel better doing some of it myself, more reassured in her skill.

As more time passed, I got more and more worried. She had been gone for over 3 hours and I hadn't heard anything from Clint. I reached for my phone to text him.

Bucky: Did you find her? Is she okay?

Clint: I'm with her, she's fine. Look out your window...we're at the park across the street on a bench.

I got up from the couch and stood in front of the window to look out. Even in the dark, I could see her...sitting on the bench where we had first met. Clint was sitting next to her and I saw him look back towards our building before turning back around.

I couldn't take it anymore...I slipped my jacket on and then grabbed hers as well before opening the door and heading down the stairs.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

It was cold when I stepped out the apartment building and I almost turned around to walk back upstairs to get my coat. I sucked it up and began walking down the street, ignoring everything and everyone around me. The farther away I got from home, the stronger the desire was to turn around and go straight back to Bucky. It suddenly didn't feel right walking away from him...no matter how angry or how worried I was, I still only wanted to be close to him. Sheer stubbornness kept me walking forward.

_**Who the hell does Milton Kaine think he is trying to take him from me? Bucky has already been through enough shit the last 70 years. Why can't they leave him alone?**_

A sweet familiar smell caught my attention and I stopped and looked around. I was standing in front of the candy store. I thought back to the first time I had dragged Bucky in there and his reaction to tasting their homemade fudge. Remembering the twinkle in his eye as he had picked out different sweet treats brought a smile to my face and I decided to go in.

The bell dinged as I opened the door and the owner, Ms. Anna, looked up from the counter and smiled at me.

"Hello there dear, where's that handsome, young man of yours tonight?" she asked, looking out the window of the store in search of Bucky.

We had returned to the candy store several times since the first time I had dragged him in there. Each time, Ms. Anna, would let him try her latest concoction and he would stand at the counter, thoughtfully chewing on whatever treat she gave him. I always stood back and watched him, enjoying that completely carefree look on his face. I imagined that would be how he always looked if HYDRA had never gotten their hands on him. Ms. Anna always seemed delighted by Bucky's reaction and it was sweet to watch them chat together as he picked out what he wanted.

"He's at home...I thought I would stop by and pick him up some treats" I told her, making my way over to the counter, "Anything new today?"

She smiled at me and nodded, "I've got something special for him" I watched as she picked up a small box and filled it with some type of fudge that she had sitting to the side.

"Let him know I made this recipe up especially for him. So far, everyone seems to love it" she said with a smile, "What else can I get for you?"

I motioned at one of the bigger, empty boxes next to the register and laughed, "Fill one of the bigger boxes up for him with whatever it is he likes" I knew Ms. Anna would know exactly what he would want so I left the counter and wandered around the store picking out some goodies for myself. Once I had paid for my purchases, I said goodbye to her and stepped out onto the sidewalk again.

I kept making my way down the street until I came to the antique store. We had been inside many times since that day I had first taken Bucky. I looked at my watch and saw that they weren't closing for another 15 minutes, so I made my way inside. A young woman looked up with a smile and greeted me before continuing with the customer she was helping. I walked around the store admiring the old furniture and other antiques.

I made my way over to the corner where that juke box Bucky had like so much was still sitting. Each time we came in, he would always make his way over to it and I would catch him with that same look on his face. I knew he wanted it and I had seriously been considering buying it for him...possibly as a Christmas present. It was still over a month away, but I had spoken with the owner the last time I had come in and he said if I wanted, he would hold it for me in the storage area in the back.

I remembered what Bucky had said to me the first time he saw it: _**"What do you think? Would it fit in my bedroom?**_

My reply had been: _**"Yeah it probably would fit...in YOUR bedroom"**_

Thinking about it made me laugh out loud and I stepped back from the jukebox. Since moving in with me, Bucky had never spent a night in what was considered "his" bedroom. I don't think that was ever the intention...when I asked him to move in, I think I always planned him to be with me in my room.

_**What are you doing here Eden? You should be at home with him or he should be here with you. **_

I looked over at the glass cases holding the jewelry and then down at my own hand to see the ring Bucky had bought me. The blue topaz of the ring shimmered in the light and I closed my eyes as I thought back to what he had told me the night he had given it to me: _**"This is my gift to you...no, it's my promise to you...a promise that I will never leave you again"**_

The sick feeling in my stomach was back as I thought about the monster that was searching for him. Milton Kaine could easily make Bucky break his promise. I felt the anger returning and I stumbled back from the counter...I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I turned around to rush out of the shop, inhaling a deep breath of cold, fresh air as soon as I was out.

I started walking again, further and further down the street until I was no longer in my neighborhood. I knew I should turn around...this area wasn't safe for a woman to be walking late at night by herself, but I kept going anyway...I wasn't scared for some reason.

As I began to see less and less people on the sidewalk, the more I got the feeling that I was being watched...maybe even followed. I slowed down and listened carefully for the sound of other footsteps. I didn't hear anything but I felt it...it wasn't the same feeling I got when Lister had been stalking me...this was different.

I glanced behind me and narrowed my eyes, I didn't see anyone on the sidewalk though. I looked at my watch and saw how late it was getting. With a sigh, I turned around to head back in the direction of my apartment. Whoever was following me was going to be in for a big surprise when I walked right past them.

I had only gone a few steps when I heard the sound of glass breaking behind me. I turned and saw the two guys who had just rounded the corner making their way in my direction. One of them had just thrown a bottle against the side of the brick building and they were now drunkenly laughing at each other. When they spotted me, one let out a wolf whistle and nudged his friend and whispered something to him.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around and continued making my way down the street. I heard them following me but I just kept walking. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists tightly when I heard one of them ask, "Hey baby, where you going?" When I ignored him he said, "Hey bitch, I'm talking to you, slow down!"

_**Bitch! I'll show him just how much of a bitch I can be.**_

I don't know what I was thinking but I stopped walking and let him and his friend catch up to me. I thought about Milton Kaine, the man who was pursuing Bucky...the man who wanted to steal him away from me. I used the hate I felt for Kaine to fuel my anger and then turned around to face the two men who now stood behind me.

They both looked pretty young...so young in fact that I figured they were barely legal age to even be drinking in the first place. I stayed completely still as they walked around me letting their eyes roam up and down my body. Two weeks ago, I would have needed Bucky to save me...I would have been scared...I would have felt helpless.

But it wasn't two weeks ago and tonight, I didn't need Bucky to save me...I wasn't scared...and I sure as hell didn't feel helpless.

I didn't even flinch when I felt one of them press themselves against me from behind...I stood completely still and let him run his hands down my arms. My eyes were locked on the one who stood in front of me, grinning like a complete idiot. That smile left his face the moment my foot connected with his groin. He slid down to his knees, grabbing himself and letting out a shout. Now that he was on his knees, he was at the perfect height for me to kick him in the face. I wasn't able to see whether he fell over or not because I felt the other guys arms wrap around me...I was quickly shoved hard against the brick wall. The other guy was now screaming at me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying...all I heard was the pounding of my own heart.

The bastard raised his hand to backhand me and I quickly put my arm up to block the hit. He looked stunned when I jabbed him in the face...he stumbled back and grabbed for his nose. I smirked when I saw the blood on his hands as he pulled them away from his face.

"You broke my fucking nose bitch" I heard him say. He stood back from me warily and I suddenly felt empowered...like I could do anything. His eyes widened when I stepped forward and advanced towards him.

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and I jerked around to see who had touched me. I was surprised to see Clint behind me. He looked at the guy whose hands were covered in blood, "Get the fuck out of here...now!"

I watched him help his friend up and they both stumbled down the street, leaning on each other. I looked back at Clint and frowned, "I didn't need your help"

"I wasn't helping you...I was helping them. Damn woman! You were fucking amazing. This is probably the proudest moment of my life" he said, smiling wide at me.

I chuckled and we started walking down the street back in the direction of my apartment.

"I told him not to follow me...I guess sending you instead was his way of getting around that request" I said, looking over at him.

He nodded, "You know how Bucky is Eden...the guy loves you. He just wanted to make sure you were looked after...even if you wouldn't let him be the one to do it"

We walked in silence for a block before I spoke again, "I'm not mad at him Clint. That's not why I left. I'm just...I don't know...worried I guess...worried for him. What if this Kaine guy finds him?"

Clint stopped and turned to me, "We aren't going to let him find Bucky. Me, Nat, Steve, even Director Fury...we are doing our best to make sure that doesn't happen. Let us worry about Kaine"

I nodded my head at him and we both turned to walk down the street again. When we got close to my building, I detoured and headed across the street to the park. I heard Clint sigh and follow me. I sat down on the bench...the same one where I had met Bucky that first night. We sat there for a few moments in silence...now that I wasn't walking around, the cold finally set in and I felt myself shivering.

Clint pulled off his coat, "Here, put this on" he said. I started to open my mouth to refuse but he thrust it at me, "Now! I just got back on Bucky's good side...if you get sick, I'll be back on his shit list"

I couldn't help but smile as I slid the coat on...it was warm from Clint's body heat. I lay back on the bench and looked up at the stars. One of the things I liked most about Clint was that he was upfront and honest with me. While we sat there, I asked him questions about Milton Kaine and he answered truthfully...not sugar coating anything. I believed Clint when he said that they would do whatever it took to keep him safe. Bucky could worry about me all he wanted...at least I knew there were people out there worrying about him.

Clint's phone suddenly beeped and he pulled it from his pocket to read the text message. I saw him type a response to whoever it was and then look back to glance at my apartment.

_**Bucky!**_

He shoved he phone back in his pocket and looked over at me.

"Bucky?" I asked.

"Bucky" he replied with a nod.

I knew I only had a few more minutes alone with Clint...Bucky was probably already making his way to the park.

"Thanks Clint" I said softly.

He looked over at me, "For what?"

"Tonight, for the first time, I didn't feel scared or helpless" I said.

He nodded his head, "Good...but please don't pull that shit ever again. It's fine to defend yourself but you were looking to pick a fight Eden. That could have easily gotten out of hand. I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

I smiled when I heard him say that, "You're a good friend Clint" I told him...when he chuckled I looked over and asked, "What?"

"It's just been a long time since I've had a friend that didn't work for SHIELD. I'm glad we got to know each other Eden" he said.

I reached for his hand and squeezed, "Me too"

I didn't hear the footsteps approaching but Clint did...he released my hand quickly and got up from the bench. I turned around and saw Bucky walking slowly towards us. I slipped Clint's jacket off and handed it to him. He leaned down to hug me and whispered in my ear, "Take it easy on him, ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "I will"

He walked over to Bucky and I heard them whispering to each other. I knew when I heard Bucky inhale sharply that Clint had told him about the fight with the two drunks.

_**Geez Clint! He could have kept that between me and him.**_

While they finished talking, I sat there thinking about everything Bucky and Clint had told me. I knew it was stupid to dwell on it...I just had to let it go. I didn't want to live every day worrying about losing him. Every moment with him was precious to me and here I was, wasting the last 3 or 4 hours sulking around town when I should have been spending that time with him.

"Can I sit down?" I heard him ask.

I looked up at him and saw that he was carrying my coat in his hands. I smiled at him and nodded. My smile seemed to visibly relax him and he sat down beside me. He handed me my coat and I slipped it on and zipped it up before saying, "Thanks"

He sat in silence for several moments before he said, "Clint told me what happened" I heard a hint of annoyance in his voice and looked over to see him staring intently at me, waiting to see how I responded.

"Did he also tell you that I kicked both their asses?" I said cockily.

He tried not to smile but that damn sexy smirk slid onto his face and he laughed softly. I reached for his hand and squeezed it softly. We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments...both of us unsure what to say.

I finally broke the silence, "I'm ready for us to be able to just live our lives Bucky...just me and you. No more HYDRA...no more Kaine...no more crazy stalkers. Just us"

He pulled me closer to him and I lay my head on his chest, "That's all I want too, Eden. When all this is over, we're going to make that happen. Me and you...I promise"

"I love you Bucky"

I felt his lips brush against my forehead, "I love you too...Let's go home baby"


	83. Chapter 83

As we walked across the street back to our apartment, I used one hand to tightly hold Bucky's and happily swung the bag from the candy store in the other. I saw him look over to see what I held and he raised his eyebrows when he spotted the familiar logo on the bag.

He stopped walking and pointed to the bag in my right hand. "You went to the candy store without me?" he said indignantly.

I laughed at the pout that suddenly appeared on his face, "I did" I said, holding the bag up for him to see, shaking it back and forth in front of his face.

"What did you get?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know...I let Ms. Anna pick everything out. She also made you something special" I said the last part in a sing song voice.

When he tried to reach for it, I pulled it back quickly and put it behind my back, "Nope...you didn't say please" I teased, taking several steps away from him.

"Give me that bag woman" he growled.

I shook my head and raised my eyebrow at him before glancing over my shoulder to see how far away from the door we were.

He let out a soft chuckle and then winked at me, "I'll give you a 5 second head start"

The moment I saw that wicked grin on his face, I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards the apartment. I heard him counting out loud as I made my way across the now empty street. I snuck a peek behind me when I heard him yell "Five" and saw him take off after me. I shrieked and quickly ran the rest of the way to the building before yanking the door open. I was dashing up the stairs when the door opened again and I heard loud footsteps behind me.

I turned around quickly and tripped over my own two feet. I grabbed on to the railing to balance myself and then sat down hard on the steps. I was only halfway up the stairs and Bucky stood at the bottom looking up at me. I tried to scramble to my feet but he had already closed the distance. He snatched the bag away from me with one hand and used the other to scoop me up and throw me over his shoulder. Even with me laughing and struggling against his back, Bucky was still able to carry me up the stairs with ease. I only snickered louder when I felt him smack me on the ass and tell me to quiet down.

When we reached the apartment, I stopped wiggling so he could reach into his pocket to pull out the keys and unlock the door. I expected him to let me down once we got inside but instead, he carried me into the living room and threw me down on the couch.

I tried to sit up but he leaned over me suddenly and started tickling me.

"Bucky...stop...Bucky!" I said between the giggles, wiggling under him as grinned down at me.

"Say please" he demanded, tickling me harder.

"Please!" I shrieked.

He finally stopped and pulled back, a smug smile on his face. In the struggle, my shirt had ridden up and his hands were resting on my exposed stomach. I gasped when I felt his fingers glide down the skin until he came to the button of my jeans...he lingered there, tracing his fingers over the fabric gently. He slowly leaned forward; I closed my eyes and waited expectantly. When I didn't feel his lips on mine, I opened my eyes to see he wasn't leaning in for a kiss. The bag of candy was lying on the couch above my head and he smiled wide at me when he picked it up.

_**Asshole!**_

I let out a loud groan and used both hands to push him off of me, scowling at the pleased expression on his face. He sat back on the far end of the couch and began looking in the bag as I struggled to sit up. I watched as he pulled out the larger box first and opened it up to examine the contents. Once he was satisfied that Ms. Anna had filled it with all his favorites, he reached for the smaller box. I scooted closer, interested to see what she had concocted for him.

He reached in to delicately to pull out a piece of fudge and examine it. He smiled and then popped it into his mouth, moaning in delight as he chewed it slowly.

I was now sitting close enough to look down into the box...it was full of some kind of white fudge with nuts on top and it smelled amazing. I reached towards the box to get a piece but Bucky swiftly yanked it away from my outstretched fingers.

"Didn't your momma teach you to share Bucky Barnes?" I said, crossing my hands over my chest.

He seemed to think about it for a second before a wide smile appeared on his face. He held the box out towards me but before I could reach for a piece he said, "One kiss first and then I'll share...deal?"

The impish grin on his face made my heart beat just a little bit quicker and I nodded my head slowly, "Deal"

He sat the box down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch before reaching his hands out to me. Once I was close enough, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to position me so I was straddling his waist.

I stared at him for a long time...memorizing every single detail of his face. I reached out to let my fingers trace the strong line of his jaw. He closed his eyes as I continued to caress his face with my fingers. I was enjoying the feel of his rough stubble on the palm of my hand when he finally spoke up.

"I thought we had a deal" he said hoarsely, opening his eyes.

I smiled at him and leaned in to lay a chaste kiss on one cheek and then the other...he sighed softly and closed his eyes again as I continued to press my lips softly on his face...never once touching his mouth. I felt his hands on my waist tighten as I kissed lightly down his neck. My hands were resting on his chest as I kissed him and I could feel his heart beating fast under the tips of my fingers. I pulled back and let my hands reach for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them slowly. When I finished with the last button, I slid my hands under the fabric and moved it to the side, exposing his muscled torso. I leaned back and took in the glorious sight. His eyes were still closed and his chest rose with each heavy breath that he took.

He let out a soft moan when I leaned down to kiss the skin above his heart. My fingers were tracing the muscles of his torso as I continued pressing my lips across his chest. Each kiss seemed to make his heart beat faster...each touch made him breathe harder.

"Eden?" I heard him whisper.

I looked up from his chest to see his eyes were now open and he was looking down at me. I raised myself from his chest and used one hand to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes so I could have an unobstructed view of his face.

"What?" I asked softly as I started stroking his face again. His lips parted slightly but he didn't say anything for a moment...he just stared at me.

"I love you" he finally managed to say in a raspy voice.

_**I will never get tired of hearing him say that to me.**_

I leaned in and kissed one cheek, "I"

I moved to the other cheek and laid a kiss on it, "Love"

My lips hovered over his and I felt the warmth of his breath on my face, "You"

I finally pressed my lips against his and he responded immediately to the kiss. His hands at my waist ran up my back and pulled me closer to him until I was pressed tightly against his naked chest. He deepened the kiss and I let out a moan when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth to move against my own. My hands found his bare chest and I pushed against it gently, pulling away from the kiss. He was panting heavily as he looked up at me in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up from the back of the couch.

"Absolutely nothing" I said, slipping his shirt off of his arms and letting my hands trail down his chest again until I reached the button of his pants. I sat up on my knees to look him in the eye as I unsnapped his jeans and drew down the zipper. I reached down to slip my hand into his pants and he shivered when I touched him.

He grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see him shaking his head at me, "Don't. I won't last long"

Bucky pulled my hand away and placed it back onto his chest, right above his heart...it was beating impossibly fast. I felt both hands slip under my shirt and draw it over my head. He leaned forward to kiss down my neck and across my chest slowly.

I pulled his face back up to mine to press my lips against his hungrily. I had been so stupid the last 4 hours...wasting time walking around when I could have been right here with him, doing exactly what we were doing at this moment. I pulled back and stood up from the couch to look down at him. My hand went to my jeans and I unbuttoned them. I watched his eyes light up and he reached down to take off his boots.

In the time it took me to slide just my jeans down, Bucky had already removed his boots and socks and was lying back on the couch to continue watching me. I looked at him, sitting there hard and ready, watching me with that animalistic look on his face. I felt a rush of heat low in my body I quickly reached behind my back to unsnap my bra and let it fall to the floor...leaving me clad only in my panties.

Bucky motioned me forward and I stepped towards him. From his position on the couch, he was eye level with my stomach and I moaned when he leaned forward to kiss it softly. His hands went around my body to slide up the back of my thighs and I felt my legs turn to jelly. He finally moved up and hooked his thumbs under the waist band of my panties and drew them down my legs slowly. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side and looked back to him. His hands were once again on my waist and he tugged me closer to him as he leaned forward.

I gasped and nearly slipped to the floor the moment I felt his tongue slide into me. I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself and let out a moan when I felt him find my clit and start circling it with his tongue.

"Bucky" I moaned before removing one hand from his shoulder so I could run my fingers through his hair.

What he was doing felt amazing but my legs were shaking and I knew at any moment my they were going to give out completely. I patted his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention...his response was to swish his tongue in such a way that I whimpered loudly. I let him continue until I felt the warm tingle begin to spread throughout my body. I would have let him keep going but I was dangerously close to falling over so I patted his shoulder again.

I finally had to tug his hair hard to get him to stop...he looked up at me with a smile, "What?" he asked innocently.

I pushed at his chest until he laid back and then settled myself back on his lap. I positioned myself over him and let my eyes make contact with his. His eyes were full of lust and desire and I rejoiced in the knowledge that it was all directed at me. He threw his head back and moaned my name when I slid down onto him. I sat there, not moving, enjoying the feeling of him inside me.

I felt his hands run up my back slowly as I began to move my hips over him. He pulled me close and buried his face in my chest. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he ran his tongue across one nipple and then the other. I threw my head back when I felt his mouth find my neck and I bit my lip when he nipped the skin lightly.

As I continued to move my hips over Bucky, I let my hands fall to his chest again and felt it slick against my fingers. I moved quicker and felt the warm tingle start to grow again...Bucky must have realized I was close because he suddenly thrust his hips up, bringing a gasp of pleasure from me. I continued moving up and down him quickly, getting closer with each roll of my hips. Bucky thrust himself into me hard again and it pushed me over the edge...waves of heat were radiating through me. I leaned forward as the orgasm rolled through my body, leaving me shivering and panting hard.

Bucky twisted his body and laid me down gently onto the couch before sliding back into me. He plunged in and out of me while holding himself up with his metal arm and letting his right hand slide down to cup one breast.

He leaned down to kiss me hard on the lips before burying his head in my neck. His pace quickened and I felt him nearing his end. He rammed into me, thrusting in as deep as he could go as he came inside of me, groaning loudly as he had his release. He stayed there for several minutes, trying to catch his breath, before leaning down to smile and kiss me softly.

He finally pulled out of me and sat up...I took his outreached hand and let him help me rise up to sit next to him. Bucky looked down to the floor and spotted his boxers...he grabbed them and slipped them back on. I watched as he leaned down again and picked up something else off the floor which he promptly handed to me.

"Thanks" I said, taking my panties from his hand. He winked at me and lay back on the couch as he watched me stand up to put them on. I looked around the living room and smiled when I saw his button up shirt lying at my feet. I bent down and picked it up, slipping in on my shoulders and buttoning it up.

When I looked up I saw him smirking at me, "I like that look on you" he said before reaching for the small box of fudge on the coffee table. I leaned down to kiss him and while he was distracted, I snatched the box from his hand and stepped back swiftly.

I saw him about to protest but I cut him off, "You said one kiss and then you would share...that was way more than a kiss Bucky" I teased.

He chuckled softly, "I suppose it was"

I reached in the box and picked out a single piece of fudge before looking over at him, "She said she made this up just for you...what is it?" I asked, before handing the box back to him.

"White chocolate with peanut butter in the middle and pecans on top" he replied, reaching in and pulling another piece out for himself.

I shrugged my shoulders and put the fudge in my mouth to chew. He smiled when he saw me raise my eyebrows and nod my head...it was so delicious.

I reached for the box again and he pulled it away with a smile, "You have to earn another piece" he joked, winking at me.

I scooted closer to kiss him and the taste of fudge was still sweet on his lips, "Deal" I said, reaching for the buttons on my shirt with a smile.


	84. Chapter 84

**I apologize for it taking so long to post this chapter. I have been really busy and needed a break. I promise this week I will do better. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips brushing against the back of my neck and fingertips trailing up and down my arm slowly. I shivered at Bucky's touch but didn't dare move yet...I wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as possible...warm in my bed with him pressed tightly against me. This was definitely the way I wanted to be awakened if I had to be up this early on a Saturday morning.

He brushed the hair away from my face, "Eden" he whispered softly, his breath hot against my neck, "It's time to wake up"

I opened one eye and looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand by the bed.

**9:15**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and rolled over to face him. It was unusual for Bucky to be the first one awake on a Saturday morning...I usually had to be the one to coax him out of bed.

He smiled at me, "Good Morning sleepy head"

I saw his hair was still wet and I could smell the sweet floral aroma of my shampoo coming from his long, brown locks. He had somehow managed to get out of bed, shower, and then crawl back into bed without me waking up.

"How long have you been awake?" I said with a yawn.

"About an hour...you looked exhausted so I thought I would let you sleep" he replied.

I grinned, "Hmmm, I wonder what made me so tired?" I smiled, running my fingers on his still bare chest to feel that his skin was still warm and moist from the shower.

He smiled sheepishly at me and chuckled softly. We had spent the remainder of last night on the couch, alternating between making love and eating fudge. It was well after 1:00 in the morning before we finally untangled ourselves from the sofa and made our way to bed. Even then, we had laid there in each other's arms, talking about nothing...both of us unwilling to let the night end.

It was while we were lying in bed that Bucky had asked me if I would let him train me too. I had hesitated at first. Clint was committed to helping me and so far I thought he was doing a great job. I didn't want him to feel like I didn't appreciate all that he had done for me the last two and half weeks. Clint was quickly becoming a trusted friend and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that the friendship that we were developing.

The hurt was evident in Bucky's eyes when I didn't immediately agree and I had quickly changed my mind. His eyes had lit up and I was rewarded with a bright smile from him. We had agreed to get up early the next morning and head to SHIELD to do some training.

Bucky leaned over me to plant a soft kiss on my lips. My hands found his waist and I ran my fingers under the band of his boxers. He pulled back quickly, ending the kiss, and grinned down at me.

"Out of bed woman!" he said, lifting himself off the bed. He was wearing only his boxers and I watched as he walked to the closet to find something to wear. The sight of his muscled back disappearing into the closet was enough to drag me from bed. With a groan, I rolled out of the bed to stretch and yawned again.

Bucky came out of the closet as I was starting to make the bed; he put his clothes down on the dresser when he saw me pulling the sheets back and went to his side to help me. I saw Bucky sneaking looks at me while we smoothed down the sheets and pulled the blanket in place. I raised my eyebrow at him but said nothing.

After seeing the small smile on his face I finally asked, "What are you smiling about?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he laid a pillow down on his side of the bed, "This is all very domestic. Three months ago, I never would have imagined that I would be sharing an apartment with a beautiful woman...much less helping her make the bed" He walked to the dresser to pick up his clothes and slip them on.

I threw my pillow down on my side and sat down to watch him as he got dressed. His jeans were on but he was shirtless and was now looking for socks in the dresser. Bucky somehow managed to make everything he did look sexy. I couldn't help grinning as I watched the muscles in his back ripple as he slid his shirt on finally. When he turned around to face me, I stood up from the bed and pressed myself up against him...I sighed when I felt his arms tighten around me.

"You're happy here?" I asked, looking up at him, "With me?"

"There's no other place I would rather be. I'll stay here for as long as you will let me"

I kissed his cheek, "Forever sound good to you?"

He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and laughed when I pushed against his chest hard. I playfully turned around and stalked off towards the bathroom. I had almost made it when I felt his arms catch me around the middle and pull me against his chest.

"Forever sounds just right. I love you" he whispered in my ear before letting his lips graze my neck. As he continued kissing down my neck, I moaned lightly and leaned back against him. One had slid down around my stomach until I felt fingertips graze the band of my panties. I stumbled when I felt him pull away quickly and turned to see him making his way out of the bedroom. He was looking back at me with a sly smile and I shook my head at him.

"You're a fucking tease Bucky Barnes...you know that, right?" I called after him.

"Yep" he called back.

I made my way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I knew we were going to get sweaty from training so I didn't even bother putting make up on. I quickly braided my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before making my way out of the bedroom.

My stomach rumbled at the smells coming from the kitchen. I was pleasantly surprised to see Bucky at the stove, flipping bacon with one hand and scrambling eggs with the other. He turned to grin at me when I walked in and headed to the refrigerator to pull out the juice. I grabbed two plates and two glasses and sat them down on the counter next to the stove.

He smiled over at me and began spooning eggs onto the plate while I grabbed the forks. While we ate, Bucky playfully nudged me with his shoulder and kept throwing me little looks.

_**This is exactly how every Saturday morning should start. Damn, you're a lucky woman Eden Page!**_

I was happily devouring the bacon when Bucky spoke up, "Eden... when is your lease up on this place?"

I chewed on bacon as I thought about it and finally answered, "I think my lease is up in February. Why?"

I looked over to see him moving his eggs around on his plate with his fork. He wasn't looking at me when he spoke, "Just wondering"

I kept waiting for him to say something else but when he didn't, I went back to finishing my breakfast. I knew there was no need to push Bucky...if he had something to say, he would eventually say it.

It was several minutes later that he cleared his throat, "Have you ever thought about moving somewhere else?"

I looked up at him curiously and laid my fork down, "Like where?" I asked. I liked the building where I lived. My apartment was a decent size, my neighbors were quiet, and I liked the area where it was located.

He was staring down at his own plate when he answered, "Maybe a house...instead of renting another apartment?"

I actually had thought about it last year when I got ready to renew my lease again. Business was going great and I had toyed with the idea of buying my first home. The thought of purchasing something and making it my own was very appealing. In the end, I had decided to wait one more year before making the decision. I had been so caught up with Bucky the last couple of months that I had completely forgotten about my lease ending.

_**How about it Eden? Ready to be a first time home buyer? **_

I peeked over at Bucky and wondered what made him bring it up. Was it possible that he wanted us to get a home together? The thought of picking out a house with Bucky brought a smile to my face...furniture shopping...paint samples.

_**Whoa Eden! He didn't ask you to buy a house with him. Slow down girl!**_

I was thinking to myself long and hard about it...when I didn't respond Bucky said, "Never mind. It's completely your decision on where you want to live"

"Don't you mean where WE want to live Bucky?" I asked him. I saw him smile to himself and take a bite of his bacon. I put my hand on his shoulder, "If we are going to be living together that is probably a decision that we should both be in on, right?"

I saw his smile widen even more and nod his head but he still didn't look at me as I went on, "So, tell me Bucky...what do you want to do?"

He finally turned to me and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I was thinking that a house would be nice...we could look for one in this area to rent"

I was a little disappointed at hearing him say the word rent and lowered my head back to focus completely on my plate in front of me. A big part of me was hoping Bucky was having the same crazy thought about buying a house as me.

I heard him clear his throat a little and say, "..or maybe buy a house...both of us...together I mean"

I felt my heart soar at hearing those words come out of his mouth. I tried not to show how much hearing him say that meant to me. I knew Bucky and I had only known each other a couple of months and to any outsiders, the idea of buying a home together after such a short amount of time would seem insane. Normal people didn't fall in love that quickly...they don't move in together that soon, don't say I love you right away, and they certainly don't buy a house together after just 2 months. But Bucky isn't a normal guy and that's one of the reasons why I love him so damn much.

I gave him a sly smile, "Most people don't buy a house together unless they're married Bucky" I watched his reaction and was pleased to see that he didn't even flinch at my words. I had brought of the "M" word just to see how he would respond.

"I'm not like most people" he said with a smile.

It wasn't the answer I was hoping to hear but I chuckled nonetheless, "You got that right...you are definitely one of a kind"

I tried not to be disappointed that he didn't mention anything about marriage. I had no right to be...I knew he loved me and wanted to be with me...he had told me many times how much I meant to him. But I still felt that little bit of hurt, deep down in my chest.

_**There's no need to rush things Eden. You don't want to be too pushy.**_

I stood up and took mine and Bucky's plate to rinse off in the sink before loading it in the dishwasher. I didn't look at Bucky but I could feel his eyes boring into my head.

I finally looked up at him and forced a smile onto my face, "Well, let's go do a little training"


	85. Chapter 85

**Bucky POV**

Eden seemed distracted today...ever since this morning at breakfast when I asked about her lease. As we drove to SHIELD headquarters, I kept looking over at her...trying to figure out why she had been so quiet. I regretted bringing it up...she had seemed faintly upset ever since. I didn't know what made me bring it up in the first place.

_**You know damn well what it was Bucky! That damn dream!**_

I smiled as the memory of the dream...it had been the best one I had ever had before and the thought of it still made my heart beat faster.

_I was walking through the front door of a home I didn't recognize. Without thinking, I laid my keys down on a small table and kicked off my boots before making my way down a hallway._

_I didn't recognize the place but at the same time it seemed oddly familiar...comforting even. _

_My feet were leading me through the strange home even though my mind was yelling at me to stop. I was looking around myself as I navigated my way through the home...catching glimpses of framed photographs on the wall. _

_There were photographs of me and Eden smiling in locations I didn't recognize...her and Brooke on a beach standing in front of the ocean...me and Steve with our arms around each other's shoulders grinning at the camera._

_The one that had me screaming at my body to stop moving was the one with Eden in a beautiful white dress holding a simple bouquet of lilies...she was smiling at me as I stood in front of her dressed in a black suit. _

_My feet kept moving though...guiding me through the familiar, yet unfamiliar, house. I could hear noises coming from deeper inside and I guessed that was where my body was taking me. _

_I could hear Eden humming to herself as I reached the open doorway which turned out to be a brightly lit kitchen. She was standing in front of a window that overlooked what I assumed was the backyard, rocking something back and forth while she hummed. _

"_Eden" I called to her. _

_She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, "Shhh!" she whispered, looking down at her arms before turning back around._

_I couldn't figure out why she was shushing me but whatever it was suddenly made my heart start pounding. I made my way over to her quietly, trying not to make a sound. I came up to her side and gasped when I saw what she had in her arms. _

_A small baby was laying in her arms...a little boy with brown curly hair...his eyes closed and his lips curled up in a smile. I looked down at Eden in shock as she whispered, "Welcome home Bucky"_

I lay in bed a long time after I woke up...trying to remember every single detail of the dream. It was 8:30 when I finally rolled out of bed gently to go shower. Eden was still dead asleep...we had stayed up later than usual last night. I smiled to myself as I remembered what had kept us up so late...I had decided last night that laying on the couch naked, feeding each other fudge, was my new favorite way to spend my evenings.

Watching her making the bed that morning had brought the memory of that dream back...something so simple had brought such strong emotions to me. It scared the hell out of me how much I wanted to live a normal life with her. That life was so close to my grasp but Milton Kaine could easily destroy it...rip everything away from me in moment. I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind and only focus on her...just Eden.

As I was cooking breakfast for her that morning, I could only think about one thing: that baby boy in her arms...our baby. That dream had been the life I desperately wanted for us...curiosity got the best of me and I had let the question slip before truly thinking.

_**February was not far off!**_

I had been relieved when she had said the decision of where we lived would be something both of us needed to make. I knew what I wanted...I had dreamed it last night and had been thinking about it nonstop since.

_**A home. A wife. A baby.**_

She seemed happy when I had mentioned the idea of buying a house together. I could see the wheels turning in her head and her entire demeanor brightened at the thought.

_**It might be time to put that crazy idea of yours in motion Bucky. Can't buy a house until...**_

"Most people don't buy a house together until they're married Bucky" she had responded. It was like she had read my mind and for a second I was worried I had said the last thought out loud.

I didn't want her to know I had already been thinking about that exact same thing so I said, "I'm not like most people"

She laughed softly but kept her head down, "You got that right...you are definitely one of a kind" she said quietly.

I had caught a slight lilt of something in her voice...almost like disappointment. I watched her curiously as she stood up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She didn't look angry...but she certainly wasn't happy with the answer I had given her.

_**Maybe she's been thinking about it too...about getting marr...**_

Her voice shook me out of my thought. I looked up to see her with a very forced smile on her face, "Well, let's go do a little training"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EDEN POV**

I felt strong arms grab me around the middle and I struggled to break free from the tight grip Bucky had on me. Before I could get out of his grip, he kicked my feet out from under me and I fell hard to the ground.

For the second day in a row, I found myself flat on my back with the wind knocked out of me. I groaned when I hit the mat and laid there for several seconds looking up at the ceiling wondering why the hell I was putting myself through this shit.

_**Because you want to know how to protect yourself...and Bucky.**_

I looked up to see the outstretched hand in front of me reaching down to offer assistance. I scowled at the smug smile on Bucky's face and slapped his hand away before rolling over and getting to my feet. He chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"Again" he demanded.

We had been going at it for nearly 45 minutes now and I was sweating profusely. I thought I was actually doing okay for a while until I realized that Bucky was holding back...he was being very careful in not losing control.

I had groaned when he took his shirt off and thrown it down on the side of the mat before turning to face me. I was already panting hard from exertion but the sight of Bucky's sweaty, bare torso had sucked the last little bit of breath I had out of me.

Each time he had grabbed me since then, I had been distracted and gotten my ass knocked to the mat over and over again. I knew I would fair far better if he would just put his damn shirt back on. I hated that he had that effect on me...learning to fight was important to me and so far it seemed like a game to Bucky. He had been the one to ask me to let him show me some things and now I was starting to regret it.

I shook my head as I faced him and attempted to clear my mind. He had that damn smirk on his face and for once it was actually more annoying than cute.

_**Stop staring at his damn chest and fight him. You have to show him you can take care of yourself.**_

I could tell Bucky was still holding back and didn't want to risk hurting me or going too far. I thought twice about whether or not I should inform him that he didn't need to be so gentle with me...Clint certainly wasn't. I didn't want him kicking Clint's ass for it though, so I kept my mouth shut.

I had seen Bucky fight Roland and Christine and he didn't have that same intense look now as he did when he was with them. He gave it all he got when he sparred with them...but I only got halfhearted pushes to the ground and smug ass smiles.

_**He thinks you're weak...that you can't do this...that he will hurt you. SHOW HIM!**_

I knew Bucky would never take me seriously unless he saw what I could really do though. He stood in place on the mat as I walked around him. I had made the decision that it wasn't going to be me flat on back this next time. Bucky was going down...even if it was just once.

He watched me carefully...we had been practicing defensive moves. He would attack me and I would try to counter the attack. This time I had decided I was going on the offensive and take him by surprise. I breathed slowly and kept my eyes locked on him.

The moment he lunged for me, I side stepped him quickly and smirked at the look of surprise on his face.

Before he could make another move towards me, I advanced on him and threw a punch. His eyes widened and he stepped back quickly to avoid the hit. I faked a left hook and when he moved to dodge it, I punched him in the gut with my right before sweeping his feet out from under him. I was on him the moment his back hit the mat, straddling his waist with a triumphant smile on my face.

I felt his hands on my waist and he gazed up at me with a look of pride on his face. Before I knew what was happening, he thrust his hips up and rolled me over on my back, covering me with his body.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked as he grinned down at me.

I was trying to not let the feeling of his body on top of mine get to me...this was not the time or the place. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on erasing those feelings of lust from my mind...I needed him to understand that this was important to me. I would not let my body betray me...not this time. The warm tingle spreading through the lower half of my body pissed me off and I bit my tongue hard out of anger. I had to make Bucky understand.

I finally opened my eyes and I knew he could tell something wasn't quite right.

"You weren't taking me seriously" I finally said, putting both hands on his chest and pushing hard, "You said you wanted to teach me but I feel like you've just been toying with me. You're not giving me your all Bucky. I need you to really fight with me"

He stared down at me incredulously, "I don't want to hurt you Eden"

I pushed at him again and he finally pulled himself off and let me get out from under him. He sat back on the mat and looked up at me as I stood. He wasn't grinning anymore...now he just looked confused.

"Do you think Milton Kaine will think twice about hurting me?" I said as I paced around the mat, keeping my eyes on him to see his reaction. I knew it was a low blow bringing Kaine up but I also knew that it would get Bucky's attention...get him really thinking.

His eyes narrowed at the thought but he didn't say anything so I continued, "What would he do to me if he found me Bucky? Huh?"

He stood up from the mat and I could see the anger in his face now. I knew I should stop pushing but I needed to get through to him and this was the only way I knew how.

_**Careful Eden! **_

"Clint said Kaine was particularly fond of knives. What do you think Bucky? Would he make my death quick and painless or slow and agonizing? He could slit my throat...maybe a single thrust to the gut so I could bleed out slowly. Before the end came, he would have his fun with me and I'm sure I would die screaming"

Bucky was now shaking furiously and I saw his fist clenched tightly at his side but still he remained silent. He was dangerously close to losing it but I kept going...picking at the scab so to speak. I knew he was almost to the point of realizing what needed to be done.

_**Just a little more Eden. Just one more push!**_

I stood in front of him and stared him straight in the eye, "Maybe he would just do the same thing to me that HYDRA did to you Bucky...wipe my memory. I don't think I'm assassin material but they could turn me into their plaything and pass me around"

That finally did it...I saw that intense look in Bucky's eye...the one he had when he fought with Christine and Roland.

"Shut up" he seethed angrily before snatching me up by the wrist and pulling me close to him, "I don't want to ever here you talk like that again. Do you hear me Eden? Never again!"

I pulled my wrist from his tight grip and rubbed it, "Then do what you asked me to let you do"

We stared at each other for a long time before he finally nodded at me. The anger was still there but he was back in control.

"Again" he said roughly.

This time Bucky gave me his all...when I tried to punch him, he blocked it and knocked my arm away hard, causing me to stumble back. I winced at the pain but quickly recovered my stance and faced him. He advanced on me and when I tried to hit him again, he caught my arm and jerked it behind my back. I hissed in pain but didn't call out for him to release me. My eyes watered at the pain shooting up my arm but I willed it away and relaxed my body so I could try and remember what Clint had taught me to do in this situation.

Bucky chest was heaving up and down against my back and I felt him lean down in my ear, "Is this what you wanted? You want me to hurt you?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes!"

I felt him hesitate against me and it gave me the opportunity I needed to counter the move and knock him on his ass again. I straddled his waist again and looked down at him with a sly smile. His eyes didn't look angry anymore, just confused.

"Thank you" I said to him quietly.

"For what?" he said hoarsely.

I leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips, "For finally taking me seriously"

I pulled back and watched him close his eyes and shake his head at me, "All that...what you said...was just to make me angry...just to push me over the edge?"

I nodded my head at him.

He let out a deep sigh, "That was a very dangerous thing to do Eden. You know how I get when I go to that place. I could have hurt you...I could..."

I put my finger up to quiet him, "First off, you would never hurt me Bucky Barnes. I somehow got lucky enough to be loved by you. Secondly, as you can now see, I can take care of myself. Clint is a good teacher Bucky and I was always an excellent student. I understand that it's hard for you to be rough with me. If you're not okay with it, you could always stick to teaching me how to fight with knives. Clint said that you would be the best person to teach me hand to hand combat with a knife. I know Kaine likes to use them when he tortures..."

I let the words taper off when I saw the look in his eyes...he seemed to be thinking very hard about what I had just said and he finally nodded, "Fine. I'll teach you to handle knives"

I smiled at him and tried to pull myself off of him but he grabbed me by the waist and flipped me over...once again I was covered by his body, only this time I wasn't angry when he looked down at me with that smirk.

"Just so you know luck has nothing to do with me loving you" he murmured softly. He leaned down and bushed his lips across mine before lifting himself up off me and sticking his hand out to me. This time I took it and let him pull me up until I pressed tightly against his bare chest.

He looked down at me, "You know you're extremely sexy when you fight, right?"

I blushed, "Damn right...you ready to teach me to be a badass with some knives?"

A sly smile crossed his face, "Absolutely"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bucky POV**

_**This woman is fucking amazing!**_

I stood in front of Eden watching as she mirrored my actions, the knife in her hand held tight as we eyed each other. Clint was absolutely right, Eden was a natural. We had been working for over an hour with the knives and in that short amount of time, she had proven herself to me. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that my Eden was indeed a badass.

She watched me carefully as I showed her how to hold the knife and move with it. She was surprisingly quick on her feet and each time I would lunge at her with my weapon, she would skirt just out of my reach and grin at me.

I finally put away the dull practice knives and pulled out the real thing...a set of sharpened knives that I used for teaching my recruits how to throw. I saw Eden raise her eyebrow and look at me curiously.

I didn't say anything...just simply pointed to the wooden target on the wall to her right. She glanced over and grinned when she realized what I meant to do. There were taped off lines in front of the target already so I took her to the closest one, which was 10 feet away.

I showed her how to pull her arm back just right and twist her body as she threw. On her first two attempts, the knife handle hit the target and it bounced to the floor. The 3rd time was the charm though and she nailed it. The knife flew through the air and hit the wood with a loud resounding thunk. Eden turned to me with a wide smile on her face and I motioned her to continue.

I watched her as she continued throwing the knives and grew more and more proud as she moved further back and still continued to hit the wooden target. I stood to her left and watched her as she concentrated on aiming at her target. Her long blonde hair was still in the braid but small wisps had come out and were plastered to her face and neck. She wore a simple black tank top and matching black sweat pants. From this angle, I could just make out that dandelion tattoo on her shoulder blade. I watched her rear back her arm and throw another knife. I couldn't help but admire the view as she bent down to pick up another one to throw.

She must have sensed I was staring at her...once she threw her last knife, she turned to me with a smirk on her face. I swallowed hard as she made her way over to me...a confident look on her face. When she reached me, my hands went instinctually to her waist and hers rested lightly on my chest.

She whispered, "See something you like?" I saw her glance down between us and realized that she had noticed the swelling in my pants...just watching her had excited me.

I pulled her closer and leaned down to murmur in her ear, "I think we're done for the day. How about a shower?" I felt her shiver in my arms and when I looked down at her she was nodding her head at me.

Once we had picked up all the knives and put them back into the case I carried it back to the storage closet and locked it up. Eden had picked up our bag and was making her way to the women's locker room, her hair now unbraided and falling in waves down her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" I called to her. I had high hopes that she would come with me to the men's locker room...apparently she had other ideas.

She glanced over her shoulder, "To take a shower" When she noticed the frown on my face she smiled, "You coming"

_**Fucking amazing indeed!**_

That was all the invitation I needed and I quickly ran after her, laughing when I heard her shriek and dash into the locker room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Christine POV**

I couldn't believe I had left my damn phone at SHIELD headquarters in my gym bag. I had stormed off yesterday without it and didn't realize it until late last night. Now here I was on a Saturday morning, driving all the way to work to retrieve it.

I kept thinking about Sergeants Barnes' whore of a girlfriend and what she had said to me yesterday.

"_**Are you willing to die for a good fuck? You keep this shit up and I will end you bitch! Not be a good girl and fuck off?**_

_**Who did that fucking cunt think she was talking to me like that? **_

So, I'll admit it, I probably was partially to blame for her harsh words. I had been lusting after my instructor's fine ass since the first day of training. I had never had a problem getting a man to pay attention to me before so when he didn't initially respond to my advances, I saw it as a challenge...a game actually. My daddy had always taught me that if you wanted something, all you had to do was go after it and make it your own.

He wasn't an easy one to break and even with the sexual innuendos and the smoldering looks I gave him, I still hadn't been able to get him where I wanted him...in my bed. Watching him fighting that nitwit Roland completely shirtless yesterday had brought a familiar heat to my belly. He was so fucking hot, even with that metal arm of his. I loved to spar with him...the intense look on his face...the way he gritted his teeth. I had fantasized for many weeks now that one of our sparring sessions would end up with me flat on my back, his naked and hard body on top of me...grinding me into the mat as he held my arms above my head.

I don't know what he even saw in that girlfriend of his anyway. She was too short...too tiny...too weak.

_**Not that weak Christine...she managed to get a nice grip on your wrist yesterday.**_

I scowled, remembering how she had latched onto me and then released me so quickly I had stumbled back. If he hadn't suddenly appeared and ordered me to leave, I would have given that bitch a piece of my mind. I growled in frustration as I made my way through headquarters.

I was surprised to see the light was on in the training room when I arrived to it. As far as I knew, no one else was allowed to use the room that had been assigned to Sergeant Barnes for his training purposes.

_**Oh who gives a fuck Christine! Just get your bag and go home.**_

I made my way over to the locker room where I had stored my bag and phone yesterday during training. I was just about to enter when I heard a giggle coming from inside. I slowed down to a stop and listened again...unsure if I had imagined it. There was another feminine giggle followed by the sound of a deep masculine chuckle.

_**Hmm, apparently on the weekends anything is game at SHIELD.**_

I shook my head and chuckled to myself before walking into the locker room. I could hear the showers running and muffled whispers from inside. Whoever was in the showers was not any of my concern. I quietly made my way over to my locker and retrieved my bag.

I was walking out when I heard the low moan, "Bucky"

_**What the fuck!?**_

I sat my bag down by the door and tip toed back to the showers, careful to stay out of sight. I almost moaned in pleasure when I peeked my head around the partition. Sergeant Barnes' bare ass was even better than I could imagine...watching the soapy water run down his back nearly did me in completely.

His muscles tightened with each thrust of his hips and I stood transfixed at the sight. I gritted my teeth when I heard him moan her name in pleasure, "Eden"

It should have been my name he was gasping so loudly for...not that scrawny little blonde. He shifted positions and I suddenly had a side view of them. He was behind her, his metal arm wrapped around her waist while the other cupped her breast. She had her head thrown back, exposing her neck to him so he could trail kisses up and down the skin. She whimpered when he pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. That movement allowed me to see exactly how well-endowed he was and I had to put my hand over my mouth to silence the low moan that threatened to escape. I watched as he reached down and scooped her up with his metal arm and let her slide down onto him. She moaned his name again loudly and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck.

I bit my tongue hard and finally had to turn away. I would never admit to anyone but myself how jealous I was watching him pleasuring her in that shower. I wanted that to be me...I needed that to be me. I stalked over to my bag and yanked it up on my shoulder...glowering as I heard him moan her name again and declare his love for her.

_**Stupid cunt!**_


	86. Chapter 86

**Special thanks to TheHawksRock25 for suggesting the song that Bucky sings to Eden. It's a really great song and I've been listening to it nonstop. **

**Also, I am thinking about ending this fanfic at Chapter 100...my question to everyone is: Do you want me to end it completely or would you guys like a sequel? What would you like to see happen to Eden and Bucky? **

**In addition I would like to thank all of the guys who are consistently leave reviews for my story: When I Make It Shine, Kima Wolfwood, calwitch, Romantic Obsession, Splash1987, Syrilth, CLTex, Angels-heart1 and anyone else I may have left out. You guys are awesome and I totally keep going because of your kind words. **

**With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this super long Chapter that I'm posting. Please let me know in a review what you think or private message me. **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After leaving SHIELD headquarters, Bucky and I went home to have some lunch and figure out what to do with the rest of our day. I had spent the car ride home glancing over at him with a big smile on my face...shower sex with Bucky always seemed to have that effect on me.

_**Everything about Bucky makes you smile!**_

We both made a beeline for the couch when we walked into the apartment and I smiled to myself when I saw Bucky instantly reach for his box of fudge before flipping on the TV.

"Hungry?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and then popped a piece of the candy into his mouth, grinning as he chewed.

I patted his leg and stood up from the couch, "I'll make us something to eat"

I had just finished making sandwiches when my phone beeped. I threw the knife I was using into the sink and picked it up to see who was texting me.

Brooke: Hey, do you guys have plans for tonight?

Eden: Nope, not yet.

Brooke: Great! I found this new karaoke place...live band, pool tables, dancing...you guys up for it?

"Bucky" I said loudly.

"What?" I heard him yell back from the living room.

"You want to go out with Brooke and Steve tonight?" I called out.

"Sure"

I smiled and quickly texted a response back to her.

Eden: Sure...what's this place called?

Brooke: It's a surprise. Meet me at my place at 7:00

I chuckled to myself. The last time Brooke "surprised" us when we all went out together, she had taken us to this new restaurant where all the waiters and waitresses are blind and you eat in complete darkness. It was a unique experience, I'll give her that...but Bucky had been on edge the entire time. Not being able to see who or what was lurking in the dark was not his idea of a fun night out. I had held on to his hand tightly, rubbing the back of it with my thumb and whispering reassuring words in his ear to keep him calm. He didn't completely relax that night until we finally stepped out of the restaurant.

I stuck my phone in my pocket and picked up mine and Bucky's sandwich before carrying them into the living room. He was watching TV on the couch where I had left him, still munching on some of the fudge I had bought him last night.

"You should really take it easy on the fudge Bucky...you're looking a little soft in the middle there" I teased. I sat both plates down on the coffee table and plopped down on the other end of the couch trying not to laugh at his reaction.

I had caught him mid-grab and his hand was now frozen over the top of the box. He rolled his eyes and then threw the box down on the side table before turning to me. I let out a small gasp when he reached down and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at me...it smacked me in the face and I laughed as I snatched it up.

He launched himself at me and pushed me back against the couch before looking down at me with a wicked smile. Even after all this time, seeing Bucky shirtless still took my breath away and made my heart beat just a little bit faster. I felt him take my hands in his and then press them to his chest...he dragged them down slowly until they rested on the hard abs of his stomach.

He cocked one eyebrow at me before leaning in until he was only inches from my face, "There's nothing soft about it"

He suddenly closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine...before I had a chance to deepen the kiss any further he had pulled away and was now back on his side of the couch. I pressed my hand to my lips and took a deep breath so I could reel myself in again.

He picked up this plate and raised his eyebrows at me, obviously pleased with my response. He was still grinning as he took a big bite of his sandwich and sat back to resume watching TV. It was only once he had finished his sandwich and I carried our empty plates in to the kitchen that he finally asked me where we were supposed to be going that evening.

"I don't know...Brooke wouldn't tell me the name of it" I said as I walked back into the living room.

Bucky looked up sharply, "Please tell me it's not another surprise"

I held up my hand and giggled, "Don't worry babe, she is now well aware of your dislike of eating in the dark. She said it was a new karaoke bar that she found...they have a band and pool tables. I'm sure it will be fine."

He seemed to relax a little at hearing that and we went back to spending the afternoon laughing at trashy talk shows. One of the best things about Bucky, besides his obvious good looks, was his laugh. It always brought a smile to my face when I heard him let out a genuine laugh. His eyes would light up and his smile was just indescribable.

Last week, the four of us had gone out to dinner and Brooke was telling Steve and Bucky about the first time I got drunk. It was just a few weeks before we all went off to college and we were at a friend's party. Being a newbie, it didn't take but just a few mixed drinks to get me wasted. I don't remember much from that night but I was informed, by more than one person, that I got up on a table and did a pretty impressive rendition of Oops, I Did it Again using a beer bottle as a microphone. The worst part was I had been dancing around while singing and apparently I got a little too into it and ended up dancing right off the edge of the table and smacking my head on a chair on the way down. Jill and Brooke, who were pretty wasted themselves, had been convinced I had a concussion but didn't want to take me to the hospital. We had stumbled to the park where we use to play as kids and they spent the rest of the night trying to keep me awake, worried I would go into a coma or something.

Brooke was laughing hard and gasping for breath as she told Bucky and Steve the story: _So here we are, drunk off our asses, trying to keep this clumsy fool from falling asleep. She's sitting on a swing, holding on to the chains and starts to doze off. Jill starts trying to shake her awake but Eden is pretty much passed out but still somehow manages to stay upright. Me and Jill are freaking out at this point so I did the only thing I could think to do...I smack the shit out of her and yell at her "Wake up Bitch!" She wakes up and falls backwards out of the swing. You should have seen it guys, our little Eden flat on her back with her feet still in air resting on the seat of the swing. She is laying there in the dirt, glaring at me with that look in her eyes...you both know the one I'm talking about...struggling to get up so she can beat my ass. _

Bucky had let out one of those real laughs after hearing that story and despite my embarrassment, I had grinned up at him. I remember how Steve had leaned over after hearing it and whispered in my ear, "Now that's the Bucky I remember...you have really brought out the best in him Eden" He had squeezed my hand briefly before sitting back in his chair and resumed listening to Brooke's story. It had made me feel really good to hear Steve say that.

Around 6:00 we finally shut off the TV and went to get dressed to go out. All Bucky had to do was get dressed and he was ready to go but I had decided that I wanted to look exceptionally good tonight. He lay on the bed and talked to me while I stood in the bathroom and carefully applied my makeup. I paid especially close attention to my eye makeup and was pleased with the result. I had let my hair dry naturally after our shower at SHIELD earlier and I decided to leave it alone. I pulled some of it back in a clip and then pulled tiny wisps to frame my face. Once I was satisfied with my reflection in the mirror, I flipped the light off in the bathroom and stepped back into the bedroom.

Bucky was staring at the ceiling when I walked out so he didn't notice my appearance. I made my way over to the closet and started sorting through my clothes, looking for something sexy to wear. I found the latex leather pants in the very back of my closet...I had bought them on a whim and had never worn them out in public. The sides of them laced up and they were extremely tight, showing off every curve. I would have to wear a thong with them so no panty line showed. I bit my lip and peeked out of the door to glance at Bucky, trying to figure out what he would think of me wearing something like this. I tiptoed out of the closet and opened my drawer to pull out a black thong. I quickly dashed back in the closet and slipped the thong and the pants on before searching for a top to wear. Stuck in the very back of the closet was the second purchase I had made on impulse the day I bought those pants...a charcoal grey fitted halter vest. I slipped off my bra and put the vest on before grabbing a black and silver belt to go with the pants.

I picked up my black boots before I took a deep breath and stepped back into the bedroom...Bucky was still laying back on the bed, now looking at something on his phone. I grabbed a pair of socks and sat down on the edge of the bed gently to slip them and my boots on. I stood back and up looked down at Bucky once more, "How do I look?"

He sat up and got his first look at me...his eyes widened and he let out a whistle. I felt the warm blush spreading through my cheeks and I lowered my head. I looked up when I felt his fingers on my chin, tilting my face to him.

He swallowed hard before saying "You look amazing" I kissed him softly on the cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bedroom. Once we slipped on our coats, we headed to the car and drove over to Brooke's.

I saw Steve's car was already there, parked next to Brooke's mustang. Bucky noticed too and looked over at me smiling. Hand in hand, we walked to her apartment and I was not surprised when Steve answered the door.

"Wow Eden...you look great" he said as he leaned in to give me a hug.

"Thanks...where's Brooke?" I asked.

He motioned to the bedroom, "Still getting dressed. Do me a favor and go check on her...she's been in there a while" he said with a smile.

I giggled and made my way to Brooke's bedroom, glancing back only once to catch Bucky staring at my ass as I left...I winked at him and blew him a kiss. I saw him shake his head and reach out to pat Steve on the shoulder and greet him.

I didn't bother knocking when I walked in and chuckled when I heard Brooke yelp and quickly grab a shirt from the bed to cover herself. When she saw it was me, she let out a deep breath and threw the shirt back down.

She grinned when she saw my outfit, "Nice" she said appreciatively.

"Glad you approve" I said before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

She was still wearing just a bra and panties but her hair and makeup were done. I watched as she sifted through the clothes already lying on her bed and noticed the frown on her face.

"Would you please help me find something to wear?" she said in exasperation, "I wanted to look sexy tonight for Steve"

"Steve thinks you look sexy in anything you wear" I winked at her and continued "I just wonder what he thinks when you're not wearing anything"

She scowled at me, "For your information missy, he hasn't seen me...ummm, you know...naked yet"

I sniggered when I saw the blush on her cheeks. Brooke had been tight lipped on her relationship with Steve for the last couple of weeks. I knew she really liked him and it was no secret that he cared deeply for her. This was the first serious relationship Brooke had ever been in and I was glad it was Steve she had given her heart to.

"So you two haven't..."

She shook her head with a smile, "No not yet...I was actually thinking...maybe tonight"

I squealed with joy and rushed over to hug her, "That's great Brooke"

I helped her sift through her clothes until we found something that she was satisfied with...brown tights with a long cream colored sweater dress and brown boots...the gold belt she strapped on completed the outfit. Once I assured her that she looked amazing we stepped back out into the living room. I stood back and watched as Steve got up from the couch to take her in...he smiled wide and walked over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

We finally left the apartment and Steve and Brooke decided to ride with us to the bar. Brooke sat in the back and gave Bucky directions on how to get there. I was pleasantly surprised when we pulled up...it was a nice looking place on the outside and once we got out of the car I could hear the music playing.

I took Bucky's hand in mine and smiled up at him before following Steve and Brooke inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

I was relieved when we walked in and I saw that it was just your average run of the mill karaoke bar. Eden squeezed my hand tightly and I looked down at her...she smiled when she saw the look on my face. The place was nicer than the regular place we went to. There were several pool tables tucked away in a corner. The nicest part was the large stage...to one side there was a band set up that was currently playing a slow song. There were several couples dancing in an open area in front toward the stage.

Brooke spotted a table not far from the stage and was now dragging Steve towards it...Eden and I followed them. We were almost to the table when I heard Eden exclaim, "Hey...hands off asshole"

I turned around to see a guy at one of the tables we had just passed had grabbed her arm and was trying to tug her down into the open seat next to him.

_**Son of a bitch!**_

When he saw me turn around and stalk towards him, he quickly released her arm and held up his hands. Eden stumbled away from him and caught me before I managed to make it over to the asshole.

"Not worth it babe...come on" she said, snatching my hand in hers and dragging me away. I threw him a dangerous look and he quickly looked down.

I was still tensed up when we reached the table...that asshole had no right to touch her and I was just itching to go over there and beat the shit out of him. I felt Eden's hand on my thigh and looked over at her, "Calm down Bucky...he's really not worth the trouble. Besides, I can take care of myself now, remember?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, "I remember" I whispered.

We ordered drinks and listened to the band play for a while. I kept glancing over at Eden to admire how damn sexy she looked tonight. I had noticed several men at other tables were checking her out too and I had possessively thrown my arm around her shoulders.

I had reached over to slip my hand under Eden's jacket and was trailing my fingers up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath my fingertips when I heard Steve ask, "Isn't that right Bucky?"

"What?" I looked up to see the three of them staring at me.

"Did you hear anything I just said Buck?" Steve asked.

I smiled sheepishly and shook my head, "No, sorry"

Steve shook his head, "I was just telling Eden and Brooke about the barbershop quartet we use to sing in"

I looked over at Eden and she had a surprised look on her face, "You can sing?" she asked.

I took a sip of my beer and nodded at her, "Yep. It was a great way to pick up ladies back in my day" I winked at her and shot her a smirk.

"Oh really" she said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I snorted at her and looked over at Steve to see him grinning and shaking his head at me. He spoke up, "Bucky was really good...all the ladies loved it when he would sing to them...I think that's how he always managed to have a date"

Eden suddenly pouted and looked my way, "You've never sung to me"

I shrugged my shoulders and snickered at her, "You've never asked me to. Besides, I've already got you...no need to sing now"

Brooke and Steve broke out in laughter but Eden shook her head at me and smiled smugly, "Well, I'll have you know that singing is a great way to pick up guys too"

Eden narrowed her eyes at me and then glanced over at Brooke, "You in the mood for a little karaoke?"

Brooke looked over at Steve and smiled before turning back to Eden and nodding her head, "Let's go show these two how WE pick up guys"

Eden stood up and pulled her jacket off before slipping it on the back of her chair. She leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before taking Brooke's arm and dragging her away. I looked and noticed quite a few guys take a sudden interest in the hot blonde that had just stood up and was now making her way towards the stage with the equally hot red head. I glanced over at Steve to see he had noticed as well and was reflecting the same irritation in his eyes.

I watched as Eden walked up to the guy who was setting up for the karaoke that was about to start. I scowled when I saw her lean over seductively and tell the guy something. The guy put his hand on her bare back and smiled at her, nodding vigorously before giving her a reply. Whatever he and Eden were talking about made Brooke's mouth drop open and she looked anxiously over at me and Steve. I saw Eden turn away from the guy and step over to speak to Brooke...they seemed to be arguing about something and every few sentences they would both look over at me and Steve. Whatever Brooke was saying made Eden look doubtful for a second and I saw her bite her lip and finally nod her head in agreement. She turned back around and said something to the guy, who in turned looked disappointed but nodded his head at her.

"What do you think that's all about?" I heard Steve ask.

I saw the guy hand Eden and Brooke each a headset and I turned to Steve, "I don't know...but I think we're about to find out"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EDEN POV**

I turned around to Brooke and saw her jaw had dropped when I asked the karaoke guy if we could sing Lick by Joi. He had given me an enthusiastic yes but the look on Brooke's face was screaming NO.

"Eden, there is no way I'm getting up there and singing that song. It's fucking dirty as hell." she declared.

"Why...you're not scared are you? Not the brave and ballsy Brooke Lynn Donovan!" I teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not"

"Then what's the problem?" I said, putting my hand on my hip.

She glanced behind her and I followed her gaze...Bucky and Steve were both staring at us very closely.

When she saw the smirk on my face she rolled her eyes at me, "I am NOT scared...but Steve...that song...I think it's just too much Eden. Have you even thought about how Bucky would react if he saw you on stage singing that in front of all these guys?"

_**Probably blow a fuse and beat the shit out of every guy in here!**_

I sighed deeply and glanced over at Bucky...he had an annoyed expression on his face. I definitely did not want him flipping out and I certainly did not want him mad at me, so I turned back to Brooke, "Fine...we can sing something else. Battlefield by Jordin Sparks okay?"

She nodded her head, "Sure"

The karaoke guy, who introduced himself as Phil, was not nearly as happy with that choice but he nodded his head and prepared the song. Phil handed us wireless headset microphones to use and we both looked at each other at the same time and giggled, raising our eyebrows in surprise.

We waited a few minutes while Phil finished setting everything up and I couldn't help but let my eyes fall on Bucky. He was frowning and had his eyes locked on me...I gave him a small wave and a smile and he seemed to relax a little. I watched him lean over the table and say something to Steve.

Phil finally gave us a thumb up and motioned us up onto the stage. I adjusted my headset one last time and made my way up the steps to stand next to Brooke. I inwardly groaned when I heard the wolf whistles and the shouts from some of the men in the bar. I glanced over at Bucky and saw him shooting murderous looks at each and every guy that was shouting at me and Brooke.

When he caught me looking at him, I mouthed "I love you" and saw his face soften and he mouthed it back. I closed my eyes as the music started and concentrated on the song we were about to sing. We had sung this one before, several years ago at the karaoke bar in my hometown. I was going to take the lead and Brooke would back up for me.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Brooke when I started singing...she was smiling encouragingly at me.

**Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield**

**One word turns into a...Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?**

**My world's nothing when you don't. I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now.**

**Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing.**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again. Why we gotta fall for it now?**

I looked over at Brooke and saw her eyes light up as she joined me for the chorus. She had her eyes locked on Steve and I saw that he was smiling at her.

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like...**

I became fully engrossed in singing the song and tried to keep my eyes on Bucky. I could see him sitting at our table, grinning ear to ear as he watched. We were quickly getting to my favorite part of the song and I started to dance a little.

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight and in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight and I don't want this love to feel like**

**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor.**

While I sang it, Brooke started clapping her hands and got the crowd doing it too. I looked over and saw both Steve and Bucky clapping along. I knew the hard part of the song was coming at the end so I took a deep breath so I could really belt it out.

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**Get your armor **

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**Get your armor **

I smiled and knew I had nailed it when the crowd went wild and some people stood up clapping. Brooke and I both took a bow when we finished and then walked off the stage to hand the headsets back to Phil. He slipped me a piece of paper when I handed him mine back and said, "Wow, you were amazing"

"Thanks" I said before turning around to head back to my table. I glanced down at the paper to see the phone number scrawled on it and smiled to myself. Brooke was already halfway back to the table and surprisingly she was ignoring every guy that was trying to talk to her on the way. I shook my head and laughed to myself...usually Brooke would take her time and talk to each and every guy that approached her.

_**Looks like Steve is only one Brooke has eyes for now.**_

I started to make my way back to my table and I was not as lucky as Brooke was on my way. I got stopped by nearly a dozen guys, all of them slipping me small pieces of paper. I was almost there when another guy stopped me and insisted I take a picture with him. I tried to politely decline and walk away but he stepped in front of me and blocked my way.

"Come on baby, one picture...please!" he begged. I couldn't help but giggle at the large pout he plastered on his face...he grinned back at me but I shook my head...he seemed nice but I knew Bucky would not appreciate me posing for pictures with a stranger.

_**Speak of the devil...**_

I side stepped him and saw Bucky already making his way over to me...he must have seen the guy step in front of me and was coming to the rescue...he had that look on his face.

He stopped moving the instant I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his chest but he didn't look down...he was too busy shooting daggers at the guy with his eyes. I let my hands slide from his chest to wrap around his waist and that finally got his attention.

When he looked down at me, I gave him a small smile, "Buy me a drink" I said. He sighed and took my hand, holding it tightly in his, and guided me back to the table. Bucky caught our waitress and ordered me another drink before pulling my chair out for me so I could sit down.

I grinned at Brooke as I sat down and noticed her and Steve were sitting closer together, holding hands.

I threw all the pieces of paper down on the table triumphantly and saw Steve and Bucky's mouth's both drop open...Brooke broke down in a fit of giggles.

I looked over at Bucky and smirked, "That's how you pick up guys while singing"

I chuckled when he gathered up the pieces of papers and crumbled them up before giving me a dirty look, "Not funny" he said.

"You and Steve should get up there and give it a shot" I said, taking a sip of the drink the waitress had just sat down in front of me.

Steve nearly choked on the beer he was drinking, "I don't think our old barbershop quartet songs would really wow the crowd here Eden"

We all busted out laughing and sat back to watch the next person start to sing. I was leaning forward listening to a girl sing a Katy Perry song when I felt Bucky's hand on my back...his fingers were tracing small patterns on my bare skin and an uncontrollable shiver of pleasure rippled through me. I glanced over at him to see if he even realized what he was doing. He was facing forward and appeared to be watching the girl as well but I saw the sly grin on his face.

_**He knows exactly what he is doing!**_

I moved closer to him to let him wrap his arm around me. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You know I didn't mean what I said earlier...about not needing to sing to you because I already have you. I'll sing for you tonight, okay?"

I looked up at him in surprise and smiled, "Okay" before snuggling closer to him.

Eventually, the karaoke hour ended and they started playing music so people could get up and dance. They were playing some club music and I saw quite a few ladies get up and start grinding on the dance floor

I looked over at Steve and said, "I don't suppose Bucky was a good dancer back in the day, was he?" I shot Bucky a playful look and he shook his head at me.

Before Bucky could say anything, Steve said, "Actually Bucky was a great dancer...another one of those things women loved about him"

Bucky glared at him, but Steve simply laughed and said, "What? It's true!"

"How about you show me some of your moves Barnes?" I said, looking up at Bucky.

He looked out at the women dancing and then back to me, "THAT is not the dancing I'm use to" He looked over at Steve and they seemed to both be in agreement.

I loved to dance and so did Brooke...it had been forever since we had been anywhere together to do it. When Ignition by R. Kelly came on I glanced over at Brooke and shot her a look...I grinned when she nodded her head and stood up.

She looked at Steve, "Well you two boys stay here and watch...Eden and I will show you how it's done"

I leaned over and kissed Bucky before standing up and taking her hand. We made our way to join everyone else on the dance floor. I knew Bucky wouldn't like it if I danced with a guy so me and Brooke danced together. We were grinding against each other and swaying to the music...a few guys came up and danced around us but for the most part they left us alone when they realized we weren't interested.

The next song to come on was Shots by LMAFO and it was a much faster paced song. Brooke and I really got into it and eventually a crowd of people had gathered around us to watch. I was really shaking my ass and I knew Bucky was probably freaking out at the table but I was having too much fun. Everyone was cheering me and Brooke on as we danced and I just went with it.

The song finally ended and I laughed when people started clapping. I looked towards our table and frowned when I saw Bucky was no longer sitting next to Steve. I scanned the room and was surprised when I saw Bucky standing only a few feet behind me. He must have gotten nervous when the crowd gathered around and he couldn't see me anymore.

We locked eyes and I felt my heart speed up when I saw the lustful look in his eyes. When Lick by Joi suddenly came on, I heard Brooke start laughing. I looked over towards the karaoke equipment and saw Phil standing there...I smiled when he winked at me.

Brooke leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's hot, I'm going to go sit with Steve...have fun!"

I glanced at her and then nodded. I watched as she walked past Bucky and leaned in to whisper something in his ear before patting him on the back...whatever she said made him smirk but his eyes never left me.

I motioned him forward and he sauntered over to me with a nervous look on his face. I took his hands and put them on my waist and started to grind slowly against him to the music. As it progressed I turned my back to him and rubbed against the front of him...I smiled when I felt his fingers dig into my hip as I continued dancing against him. When I turned back around to face him, I placed my hands on his chest and let them wander as I rubbed up and down his body. I turned away from him again and this time I felt his arm circle my waist and he leaned down to kiss my neck. I pressed my ass against the front of him and smiled when I felt his obvious excitement. I ground against him harder and heard him moan softly. He spun me around and pulled me to his chest...I smiled up at him but kept swaying to the music. When the song finally ended, he leaned down and kissed me hard before whispering in my ear, "Can we go home now?"

I bit my lip and nodded my head. He grabbed my hand tightly and led me back to the table in a rush.

Steve and Brooke were in the middle of a game of pool and weren't ready to leave yet. Steve must have noticed the disappointed look on Bucky's face because he said, "We can take a cab home if you guys are ready to leave"

Bucky shot him a look of thanks and before I knew it, our tab was paid and we were out the door and in the car on the way home. As Bucky drove home, I kept my hand on his thigh, rubbing up and down slowly before getting braver and letting it slide over the bulge in his pants.

He growled at me, "You're a fucking tease woman!"

"Should I stop?" I said, pulling my hand away from him.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, placing it back over him, "Don't you dare fucking stop"

When we pulled into the parking lot at our apartment, he shut off the car and was out the door before I even got my seatbelt off. He practically yanked me out of the SUV and started dragging me towards the stairs.

"Bucky, what's the rush?" I said coyly, pulling away from him so he was forced to slow down.

In an instant, he had scooped me up and thrown me over his shoulder, carrying me up the stairs to the apartment. He somehow managed to get the door unlocked and kicked it close behind us before making his way with me into the living room. He finally let me slide off and stood in front of me looking down at me with that sexy grin on his face.

He suddenly sat down on the couch and looked up at me, "Strip" he demanded before reaching for the button of his jeans...that was the only encouragement I needed. He managed to get completely undressed before me and watched me closely as I finished stripping.

As soon as I slid my thong off, he reached out and pulled me closer to him so I could slide down his length. I felt his body shudder as my warmth encased him and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He started moaning the moment my hips began to move over him. I pulled back so he could bury his face in my chest, taking one nipple in his mouth so his tongue could circle the hardened flesh. I picked up my pace, riding him hard and fast, grunting in pleasure and smiling when I heard him doing the same. It didn't take long for us both reach the end. I stayed straddling him, laying my head on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. He ran his hands up and down my back while he brushed his lips softly across my forehead.

We had been sitting there for a quite some time, just enjoying the feel of each other's body, when I finally remembered something he had said earlier in the night.

"Bucky?" I said softly.

"Hmmm?" he said.

"Will you sing to me now?"

I pulled away and saw that he was smiling at me...he nodded his head and reached over to pick up his pants that were lying next to him on the couch. He pulled his phone out and I watched as he scrolled through it before sitting it down on the table next to the sofa.

Soft music started playing and I laid my head back on his chest to listen to him sing. He had an amazing voice and I couldn't help smiling.

**Boys working on empty**

**Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?**

**I just think about my baby**

**I'm so full of love I could barely eat**

**There's nothing sweeter than my baby**

**I never want once from the cherry tree**

**Cause my baby's sweet as can be**

**She give me toothaches just from kissing me**

**When my time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

**That's when my baby found me**

**I was three days on a drunken sin**

**I woke with her walls around me**

**Nothing in her room but an empty crib**

**And I was burning up a fever**

**I didn't care much how long I lived**

**But I swear I thought I dreamed her**

**She never asked me once about the wrong I did**

**When, my, time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

**When, my, time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

**My baby never fret none**

**About what my hands and my body done**

**If the Lord don't forgive me**

**I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me**

**When I was kissing on my baby**

**And she put her love down soft and sweet**

**In the lowland plot I was free**

**Heaven and hell were words to me**

**When, my, time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

**When, my, time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

His voice was amazing and as he hummed the last few notes, I looked up at him and smiled.

"That was beautiful song. What's it called?" I asked.

"Work Song by Hozier...Steve put it on my phone for me...he knew I would like it" he said softly. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands gliding up and down my back softly.

"I can see why you didn't have a problem picking up women back then...you have a really nice voice" I chuckled.

"You're the only woman I'll ever want or need to sing to ever again, I can promise you that" he said.

I raised my face to look at him and he kissed me softly, "I love you so much Eden...so, so much"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Brooke POV**

After me and Steve finished playing a few games of pool, we decided it was time to head home. We quickly hailed a cab and snuggled up to each other as we were driven back to my apartment. I spent the entire ride trying to work up the courage to make my move. I really wanted tonight to be the night that we took things a step further in our relationship.

Once Steve had paid our fare, I turned to him, "You want to come in for a while?"

He smiled sweetly up at me, "Sure"

When we got inside, I let him know I was going to change clothes and told him to make himself comfortable. I walked into my bedroom and quickly went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. I looked in the mirror to give myself a quick pep talk before heading back into my bedroom. I undressed quickly and pulled out a pair of pajama pants a t shirt. I slipped on the pants and was reaching for my shirt when something moving on the bed caught my eye...it was a huge brown spider. Since I was child, I have always despised any kind of creepy crawly thing so I couldn't control the loud, girly scream that came from my mouth. I reached for the shirt and quickly brushed the spider off the bed. It was about that time that I heard Steve banging on my door, "Brooke! What's wrong? Brooke!"

I was looking around the room to make sure the spider was gone and didn't answer him. Steve must have gotten worried because the next thing I knew, he had busted through the door and was staring at me with wide eyes.

He seemed completely oblivious that I was standing there in only my bra and pajama pants. My mouth was wide open and I didn't know what to do. My plan for the evening was to end up undressed in front of him anyway but this wasn't exactly how I planned it.

He walked over to me quickly and grabbed my arms, "What happened? Are you hurt? Brooke! Answer me!" He was breathing hard and his body was tensed up like he was ready for a fight.

"There was a spider" I said, pointing to the bed.

He looked at me like I was crazy and laughed, "A spider? You screamed like that because of a spider? Brooke Donovan, the toughest woman I ever met, screamed like a girl because of a bug?"

I put my hand on my hip and narrowed my eyes at him, "It was a big fucking bug Steve Rogers"

It was about that time that Steve realized I was standing in front of him half naked. I saw his eyes widen and his cheeks flushed pink. He looked down quickly, "I'm sorry. I just busted in here while you were changing"

I laughed, "I think I can forgive you since you were so gallantly coming to my rescue"

He chuckled but still kept his head down. I sighed and turned around to pick my shirt up from the bed where I had dropped it.

I was still facing away from him when I heard his sharp intake of breath. I glanced behind me and realized right away why he had gasped.

_**My Captain America tattoo! SHIT! Well you were planning on having sex with him tonight...it wasn't like he wouldn't have seen it anyway dumbass! **_

I kept my back to him, "Wow...this is pretty fucking embarrassing" I mumbled to myself.

I stood there awkwardly until I heard him come up behind me and lay his hands on my bare back. I felt him tracing the tattoo with his fingertips.

"I got it when I found out I was hired to run the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. I didn't know...didn't think I'd ever meet you...much less date you. I mean your Captain America for God's sake" I said quietly.

"Brooke" he whispered, "Turn around"

I shook my head, too embarrassed to face him. He finally gripped my shoulders and forced to me to look at him. I stared up at him nervously and saw him gazing down at me with a small smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful" he said, letting his eyes roam freely now. He leaned in slowly to kiss me and I threw my arms around his neck to pull him close. I shivered when I felt his lips leave mine and trail gently down my neck. I pulled away suddenly and sat back on the bed, pulling him with me.

He wrapped his arms around me as we continued kissing franticly. My hands were shaking as I reached for the buttons of his shirt, trying to undo them. I managed to get the shirt completely undone and used my hands to slide it from his body. He moaned when I let my fingertips run down his torso to the button of his jeans.

Steve realized what I was doing and he stopped kissing so he could look at me, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" I said breathily, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life"

I lay back on the bed and pulled him with me until he was covering me with his body. He leaned over me, trailing kisses from my mouth, all the way down until he reached my stomach. He looked at me nervously when his fingers found the waist band of my pajama pants. I nodded my head and raised my hips so he could draw them down my legs. Once he had discarded them on the floor, he started kissing his way back up to my mouth.

I closed my eyes when I felt his fingertips trailing up my thigh. I wrapped my arms around him, scratching my nails down his back gently. The higher his hand got on my thigh, the wilder my kissing became. I arched my back and let out a loud moan the moment his finger slid inside of me, testing to see if I was ready for him. I was already slick to the touch and I whimpered when he pulled his finger out and looked up at me with a smirk.

I reached down between us and unbuttoned his jeans and drew the zipper down before plunging my hand inside. The smile disappeared and he let out a groan the moment my hand slid down his length. I was trying to push his jeans down his hip when I heard his phone ring.

I looked him in the eye, "No! Don't you dare answer that"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "You know I have to" he said, pulling away from me and reaching into his pocket. I groaned in frustration as he sat up above me, straddling my waist as he answered the phone.

_**You can't be mad at him Brooke...he is Captain America!**_

He looked at the caller ID and frowned before answering, "This is Rogers...tonight? Yes sir, I understand...How long?...Okay...I'll be there in an hour"

As soon as he put the phone down I asked, "Mission?"

He sighed and threw the phone on the bed before nodding his head, "Yep" He pulled himself off of me to zip and button his pants back up before reaching for his shirt. I knew he couldn't tell me where he was going but I at least wanted to know when he would be back.

"How long will you be gone? Thanksgiving is Thursday...Eden and Bucky are coming here for dinner" I reminded him as I sat up from the bed.

He finished buttoning his shirt, "I will be back in time to carve the turkey" he joked.

"Promise me"

He leaned in and kissed me, "I promise...I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have something particularly special that I have to be thankful for this year"

I giggled, "Oh really, what would that be?" I asked as I stepped into my pajama pants and reached for my shirt.

I had just slipped it over my head when I heard him say, "You"

**_How did I get so damn lucky?_**

I turned around and threw myself at him. I hated when he went away on these missions...most of the time, he was only gone for a few days but it was still nerve wracking. I worried the entire time he was gone and that bothered me. I had never felt this way about another man before...I was a strong, independent woman and didn't need a man to make me feel complete. It wasn't until I met Steve that I started to feel differently.

"Be safe" I said as I buried my face in his chest.

"Always" he replied as he kissed my forehead.

I walked him to the door and hugged him tightly before stepping back from him.

He looked down at me and reached out to stroke my cheek, "I fully intend on finishing what we just started when I get back" he told me.

"I'll be waiting" I said softly before leaning up to kiss him.

When I closed the door and turned the lock, I leaned back against it and sighed deeply. It was going to be a long and frustrating four days.


	87. Chapter 87

The weekend passed too quickly and before I knew it, I found myself back in the training room at SHIELD with Clint. Thankfully, I was more focused than I was the last time we had trained and I did not spend the entire time flat on my back. The first half of our session, I had gone toe to toe with him and he had a pleased expression plastered on his face.

"So what..."

PUNCH

"...did you..."

PUNCH

"...and Bucky do..."

PUNCH

"...this weekend?"

PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH

I thought about how great of weekend it had turned out to be and stopped throwing punches at him. I was about to respond to his question when he lunged at me. I tried to dodge out of the way but he already had his strong arms around me and promptly threw me to the mat.

_**Well so much for not being put on your ass today.**_

Clint stood over me and peered down with a stern look on his face, "Do you know why you ended up on your ass?"

I thought back to previous lessons when Clint had told me about letting myself get distracted while fighting. He kept telling me I needed to clear my mind and always concentrate on the enemy in front of me. I realized exactly why he had asked me about my weekend...he was purposely trying to distract me to test me – I had failed.

I scowled and glared up at him, "Your distracted me...purposely, I might add...that's cheating Barton"

"Distractions are going to happen Eden...you have to keep yourself focused so you can anticipate the other person's next move." he replied.

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth, "I seriously doubt whoever I'm up against will be inquiring how my damn weekend went"

His serious look finally faltered...he chuckled and stuck his hand out to me. With a deep sigh, I took his outstretched arm and let him pull me up.

He looked me squarely in the eye and nodded at me, "You ready to go again?"

"Let's do this" I cracked my knuckles and gave him a hard look, "Don't hold back on me"

Clint thought about it carefully before he gave me a nod; I knew he wasn't going to be gentle with me this time. He knew how important it was for me to know what it felt like to really fight someone...if he didn't show me, I would be in for a rude awakening if or when I really did get hit.

I gave it everything I had. I could feel my heart racing and my breathing was labored but I pushed through and kept throwing punches at him. He was grinning as he dodged my hits and it was frustrating the hell out of me. The anger in me kept building up until it was the only thing fueling me to go on.

_**He's screwing with you Eden...take him DOWN!**_

I was completely in the zone, throwing punches left and right at him. I finally saw a chance and foolishly put all my strength into one single move. Clint was impossibly fast and blocked it before pushing me back hard with more strength than I think he really intended. I felt myself falling to the mat but I used the momentum of the fall to roll myself backwards and back up on my feet. I kept my body low and kicked my foot into his stomach. He doubled over and I used that as the opportunity I needed. With a growl, I launched myself onto his back and wrapped my arm around his throat...I squeezed hard to cut off his oxygen and choke him out. I wasn't leaning back far enough and I hissed in pain when he reached back and grabbed a hand full of my hair to yank me off of him. I rolled off his back and landed on my knees. I felt his hand on the back of my neck and he roughly lifted me to my feet before punching me in the side. I threw my elbow back, grinning to myself when I heard his sharp exhale of breath and a grunt of pain. I turned to face him and when he reached for me I punched him in the gut as hard as I could. I caught his arm and then twisted my body and used my weight to flip him over. He landed flat on his back and I stood over him, ready to pounce again...he threw up his hands in a stop motion.

_**You're a regular badass Eden. Where the hell did that come from? Apparently all those nights of watching action movies on TV finally paid off.**_

I was breathing heavily and still completely amped up...adrenaline coursing throughout my body. I heard the barest of noises behind me and I turned in that direction, ready to attack whoever had managed to sneak in. I let out soft sigh when I saw it was Bucky standing there. He had his fists clenched tightly at his sides and an expression on his face of complete and utter shock mixed with a hint of anger.

I caught sight of his knuckles turning white as he continued tightening his fist...I knew the anger in his face was probably from watching Clint man handle me but I wasn't sure about the surprise I saw there. I slowly looked down at Clint on the mat.

He was looking up at me with the same look of astonishment on his face that Bucky had. I had to admit it, when I thought about it, I was stunned myself at what had just happened. Clint had never showed me half of the moves I had just used against him...my body had just instinctually acted.

Bucky looked down at Clint and in a low voice said, "What the hell have you been teaching her Barton?"

Clint shook his head, "I didn't teach her all of that" He sat up from the mat, clutching his stomach where I had punched him, "I told you she was a natural"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to reel myself back in and calm down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes...Bucky was now standing in front of me. It was like all I needed was that one touch from him, I felt my body completely relax.

He looked a little confused when I smiled up at him and said, "Hey...aren't you supposed to be training your recruits?"

He hesitated a second before answering, "They're taking a break...I came to see how you were doing"

My ponytail had come loose while I was sparring with Clint so I reached up to tighten it as I said, "Well as you can see, I'm doing just fine over here"

"Better than fine I would say" Clint said as he walked over to join us...he handed me my water bottle and I stepped back from him and Bucky to take a long swig. I walked over to where I had left my towel and picked it up to wipe my face. I watched as him and Bucky stood together talking quietly.

I sauntered back over to them, "Now you boys wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

I stopped next to Bucky and smiled when he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, laying a soft kiss on my cheek.

Clint shook his head at me, "Best damn student I've ever had...I think it's time to move onto something a little more interesting"

I felt Bucky's tense up next to me and I patted his hand reassuringly. I raised my eyebrows curiously and asked, "What would that be?"

He grinned at me, "Stick fighting"

Another exhilarating rush of adrenaline flowed through me and I felt the smile form on my face. I had a feeling Bucky was about to say something so I quickly turned to him before he could get a word out, "You should probably get back to your recruits babe. If it's okay, I'll come over there when I'm done and wait for you to finish up"

He looked between me and Clint for several moments before nodding his head.

"I'm going to go get set up Eden" Clint said, turning around and heading over to a storage locker.

I walked over with Bucky to the door leading out of the training room and turned to him. He was looking over to where Clint was pulling out the wooden fighting sticks.

He finally said what I knew he had wanted to say since he saw me and Clint sparring, "Is he always that rough with you?"

I remembered how Clint had snatched me up by the neck so roughly and his swift punch to my side. Clint had sparred with me the same way before but not very often...he didn't want to leave marks because he knew Bucky wouldn't like it. Looking up at his face at this moment, I knew Clint's caution had been warranted.

I ignored Bucky's question and pulled his face towards me so I could kiss him on the lips, "Clint's going to work with me a little longer today and tomorrow since we won't be training for the rest of the week because of Thanksgiving...so I should be over to you by 1:30"

He frowned, "I'll take that as a yes then"

I opened the door and even though he was 6 feet of solid muscle, he let me push him out the door, "Goodbye...love you" I pulled the door closed quickly and turned back to Clint with a smile on my face. He grinned up at me when I walked back over to the mat and picked up two of the wooden sticks now laying there.

I swung them in my hands, surprised at how light they were, and then looked up at him, "Let's do this"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

I stared at the door that Eden had just pulled closed and frowned. When I had made my way over to her and Clint's training room I had expected to see them practicing some moves or maybe doing a little target practice. What I had walked in had stunned me to my core. Eden had been incredible to watch...her movements so fluid and swift, almost graceful. I had quietly entered the room without them noticing right as they had started and had watched the entire thing.

I had been content standing back and watching until the moment Clint reached up and yanked her by her hair causing her to let out a painful gasp.

_**Keep calm Bucky...he just pulled her hair a little...it's not like he punched her.**_

I saw her face scrunch up in pain when he grabbed the by the back of her neck and delivered a quick blow to her side.

_**Mother fucker!**_

At that point, I had started stalking over to them, ready to grab him by his own damn neck and show him how it felt to be punched in the side by my metal left arm.

I had stopped when I saw how Eden recovered from the blow. She had a grin on her face when she elbowed him and the punch she followed with was solid. She had grabbed his arm so quickly and had him flipped over, back flat on the mat within seconds.

I had asked Eden if Clint was always that rough with her...I knew I had my answer when she ignored the question and gave me a kiss.

The thought of Clint, or anyone for that matter, causing her physical pain made a very dangerous feeling, which I thought I had tucked away, start to resurface.

_**Fighting sticks!? If I saw one fucking bruise on her I would have very serious talk with Clint.**_

When I arrived back at the training room, my recruits had put their weapons away and were now dressed and ready to spar. I worked with each of them individually first.

Roland had made such a vast improvement since I had begun working with him. In a few weeks, I planned on letting Fury know that I thought he was ready. He had the right temperament and his fighting skills were getting better each and every day. He had already been a good shot and had only gotten better under my tutelage.

Christine was another story...she was a good fighter, that much was certain...her weapon skills were adequate. It was her attitude was going to be her downfall...she was too confident...too sure of herself. That kind of thinking would get not just HER killed in the field, but others as well. In fact, since I had begun working with her, I had noticed a decline in her performance...she seemed more and more distracted and it was noticeable in her fighting.

_**You know what's distracting her Bucky. Eden told you what she said on Friday to her. **_

I had bugged Eden all day Sunday to tell me what had been said between her and Christine on Friday. I was furious when she finally told me but Eden had insisted that I drop it and let it go.

The woman's relentless pursuit disturbed me...she just didn't seem to get the hint that it did not flatter me like it did most guys. I despised the way she looked at me and the constant feeling of someone watching me put me on edge.

I had told Eden that I didn't know why Christine was so dead set on sleeping with me...she had laughed at me and had a surprised look on her face.

"_**You're a hot piece of ass baby. Most girls that look at you want to sleep with you."**_

I had grinned when I heard her tell me that and I remembered what I had told her back.

"_**Well, unfortunately for them, this hot piece of ass belongs to you and only you"**_

She had laughed and then snuggled closer to me, allowing me to smell that wonderful floral aroma that always came from her hair.

As much as I was ready to get rid of Christine and her unwanted advances, I knew she wasn't ready. Honestly, I didn't know if she would ever be ready...maybe she just needed a different instructor. I was planning on talking to Fury about it to let him decide what course of action to take.

As I worked with Roland on the mat, I felt that eerie feeling of being watched and it made my skin crawl. I glanced over my shoulder and saw her watching me closely as she bent over and stretched, preparing for her turn with me.

I finished up with Roland just as Eden made her way into the training room. She was still in her training clothes and it didn't look like she had showered yet. She gave me a quick smile and snatched up a folding chair. She walked closer to the mat and then unfolded the chair and took a seat to watch.

"Christine, you're up" I said gruffly. I still had my eyes on Eden and she rolled her eyes, clearly unhappy that she had to watch me spar with the woman who was so adamantly trying to sleep with me.

Christine was so busy glaring at Eden that she didn't hear what I said. I walked over to her stepped in front of her line of sight...she jumped back in surprise.

"You're up" I said through gritted teeth.

She flashed me a wide smile and nodded her head before flouncing over to the mat. Because of the looks she kept giving me, I only gave her half the time I gave Roland. I finally stopped her and told her and Roland to spar together. She was not happy about it but said nothing...she simply threw Roland a dirty look and faced him.

Once they had started, I walked over to where Eden was sitting watching us. She looked up at me with a smile and I took a knee in front of her, resting my head in her lap. I sighed happily when I felt her hands smooth back my hair and her nails scratching my scalp gently.

"She's watching us" I heard her murmur softly.

I lifted my head and looked back at my students...Christine kept glancing over to where me and Eden were. Because she wasn't completely focusing on her opponent, Roland was able to get the upper hand on her and knock her to the mat. She slammed her hands down on the mat in frustration and stood up quickly, facing him again.

I heard Eden chuckle softly and I couldn't help but turn around and smile up at her when she whispered to herself, "Serves her right for trying to fuck my boyfriend"

I took her hand and kissed it softly, "Damn I love you woman"

She pulled her hand from mine and ran it down my cheek before nodding her head in my student's direction, "You should probably get back over there. I'm going to go tell Clint goodbye and grab my bag from the other training room. I think we both need a shower"

I grinned at her, "Meet me in the men's locker room in 20 minutes"

She winked at me, "It's a date"

I sighed and stood up and watched her leave the room before walking back to the mat. For the last 15 minutes, I watched and critiqued them...shouting instructions to them as they moved over the mat. Finally, our time was up and I dismissed them for the day. Roland shook my hand and gathered his things before leaving. Christine hung back until he left and then turned to me, "Your girlfriend left?" she asked.

I didn't bother answering. I just grabbed my bag and headed to the locker room. I stripped down and threw my sweaty clothes into my bag and pulled out the clean ones. I wrapped a towel around my waist and straddled the bench, my back to the locker room door, to wait on Eden.

I pulled out my phone while I waited for her. I was leaning down reading a news article on my phone when I heard her finally enter the locker room.

I was completely focused on what I was reading and without turning around I said, "About time. I've been waiting for you" I leaned down and threw my phone back in my bag.

She didn't say anything but I felt her straddle the bench behind me. I groaned when I felt her hands rest lightly on my back and trail down, scratching lightly as she went.

"That feels good babe" I said softly.

I closed my eyes when I felt her reach around and let her hands trail across my chest and down my stomach. It wasn't until I felt her hands making their way down to my thighs that I opened my eyes and looked down. I knew right away something wasn't right.

_**Those are not Eden's hands!**_

"What the hell?" I yelled as I turned around. Christine looked startled when I suddenly shot up and the sly smile on her face made me nauseous.

The next thing that happened nearly made me throw up. I looked up and saw Eden standing in the doorway with a very shocked and angry look on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she said angrily, glancing back and forth between me to Christine.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out...I knew how it must look to her but I couldn't make the words leave my mouth.

She started stalking across the locker room towards us and I finally sputtered out, "Eden...it's not what you think..."

She didn't hear what I said though because she had her sights set on Christine.

_**Oh FUCK!**_

I saw Christine's body tense up and she took a fighting stance.

"Don't you fucking touch her Christine" I called out.

There was no fucking way I was going to let her touch Eden but I was frozen in place. I watched as Eden finally reached Christine and dodged the blow that the woman threw at her. Before Christine could throw another punch, Eden caught her with one in the stomach and then snatched her by the hair and started dragging her out of the locker room.

"Eden!" I called after her.

I started to follow them and then realized I was still wearing just a towel.

"Fuck" I yelled in frustration.

I ripped it off and reached for the clean jeans I had planned to put on after my shower. I didn't bother to button them, just pulled up the zipper and ran after them, following the sounds of the two of them fighting.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EDEN POV**

"I better get going before Bucky starts wondering where I ran off to and comes looking for me. Thanks for the lesson today...I really enjoyed the fighting sticks" I said, reaching out and giving Clint a tight hug.

I felt his hands wrap around me and he squeezed me back, "Your welcome. I'll see you the same time tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" I said, pulling away and picking my gym bag up.

I made my way quickly back to Bucky's training room. When I had went back for my bag, I ended up talking to Clint longer than I planned and realized it had been longer than 20 minutes.

I was just coming around the corner when I saw Christine standing in front of the door to the training room. I stepped back where she couldn't see me and watched her...she looked around nervously before opening the door and walking in.

_**What's this bitch up to?**_

I waited a few seconds and then made my way to the door and opened it quietly. I saw that she had already made it across the room and was standing outside of the men's locker room...I looked around but didn't see Bucky anywhere and noticed that his gym bag was no longer where I had seen it before I left. When I looked back, Christine was no longer there...she must have gone inside.

_**Bucky!**_

I made my way across the room until I came to the locker room door. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I walked in.

What I saw when I walked it was my worst nightmare.

I could see Bucky had gotten undressed while he was waiting for me and was just sitting there in a towel. He was straddling the bench and has his back to me. Christine was behind him, running her hands down his back.

"That feels good babe" I heard Bucky say quietly.

_**Oh my God! I'll kill her for touching him!**_

I was screaming in my head, picturing myself beating the shit out of the whore in front of me...but I was frozen in place...unable to look away...unable to stop it...unable to say anything.

Even when she wrapped her arms around his chest, I still couldn't move...but the anger was building up inside of me. I was going to explode!

I watched as her hands made their way to his thighs and I finally got control of my body. I took one step before I saw Bucky jump up from the bench and turn around to face Christine.

"What the hell?" he shouted at her.

The look on his face allowed me everything I needed to know...it was full of disgust and shock.

_**He didn't realize it was her! He thought it was you touching him Eden! Not his fault! It was HER!**_

It was then that he looked up to see me standing there in the doorway. I finally regained my ability to speak.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said. It was completely directed at Christine but I couldn't help glancing at Bucky...back and forth my eyes went.

_**I wish he would put his fucking clothes on...I don't want this bitch looking at him for a second longer. He's MINE!**_

The smug look on her face was the end of any control I may have had over my emotions. I stalked over to her and I knew she was ready for a fight...she was going to get exactly what she wanted. I had warned her...not more than 3 days ago.

"_**You keep this shit up and I will end you bitch!"**_

I vaguely heard Bucky saying, "Eden...it's not what you think..."

I completely ignored him. I was only focused on one thing and that was the bitch in front of me who had just laid hands on what belonged to me.

I heard him yell out again, "Don't you fucking touch her Christine"

_**Oh Bucky, my love! It's not me you should be worried for!**_

She threw the punch the instant I was close enough to her and I dodged it easily...fueled on by that familiar rage I had recently come to rely on. I reared back and punched her as hard as I could in the stomach. As soon as she leaned down to clutch her belly, I snatched a handful of her hair and dragged her out of the training room. The only thoughts in my head were that I had to get her away from my half naked boyfriend and how damn good it felt to have my fingers twisted in her hair.

I heard Bucky calling my name but I was too busy dragging the bitch out of there and towards the mat. I released her hair and she fell to her knees.

"I warned you!" I told her, my voice sounding eerily calm even though inside I was screaming.

She suddenly stood up and twisted her body towards me, backhanding me right in the mouth. I staggered back and raised my hand to my mouth. I think that was exactly the push I needed. I pulled my arm back and slugged her right in the face. It took her so much by surprise that she didn't see the kick coming. She didn't fall on the mat but she did throw her arm protectively over the spot on her stomach where my foot had connected. She was breathing heavily and with a shrill yell, she lunged at me, throwing all her weight on me and pushing me back on the mat. Her fist didn't have a chance to punch me...I bucked my hips up suddenly and flipped her over. I reared my own fist back to punch her and the euphoric feeling I felt when it made contact with her face was pure satisfaction. I pulled back again for a second shot but I felt arms suddenly wrap around my waist and yank me off of her.

"Let me go...let...me...go...dammit!" I was struggling with whoever had pulled me off of Christine. I felt the arms around me loosen and let me go.

_**Damn, that worked! Ask and ye shall receive.**_

Before I could advance on the girl again, I was spun around to face Bucky. The towel was gone, replaced by jean that were zipped up but not buttoned...they hung low on his hips and he was still shirtless.

I smacked him hard in the chest, "Go put your fucking shirt on Bucky and for God sakes button your pants" I seethed angrily and tried to step around him.

He grabbed me again and leaned in closely... his eyes were locked on mine and I could feel his lips hovering over my own, "Stop Eden...ok? You have to stop now"

His voice was so calm...so reassuring. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, willing myself to breathe. I let my hands rest on his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around me for a moment.

When he pulled away he said, "Stay...please"

I nodded and watched as he turned around and pulled Christine up off the mat. She didn't say a word...just glared at me. I smiled wickedly at her when I saw the small trail of blood coming from her nose.

He started dragging her towards the exit and I heard him tell her, "You will report to Director Fury's office at 9:00 am in the morning. He can decide what the fuck to do with you because I'm done training you"

When she tried to say something he cut her off, "Don't say a fucking word"

He was at the door now but he hadn't opened it up yet. He turned her to face him and then pointed in my direction, "That woman is my life. You could never be anything to me...ever! It will always be her. Now get the fuck out!"

He opened the door and shoved her through it...she stood in the hallway looking bewildered but he quickly slammed the door in her face and locked it before turning back to me.

I was sweaty and my hair was sticking to my face. I had the sudden desperate need to get in the shower and scrub myself down. Bucky was making his way towards me, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say. I knew he had done nothing wrong and he had just told Christine the only words that I needed to hear.

_**I'm his life! **_

Without a word, I turned away from him and walked into the locker room. My bag was still just inside the door where I had dropped it. I took a seat on the bench and placed my bag on the bench next to me. I slumped forward and lowered my head...finally feeling my heart return to a normal pace.

I heard Bucky rush in and I looked over at him...he walked towards me, seeming very unsure of himself.

"Eden...I swear to you...I didn't know...didn't know it was her that was touching me...I would never.." he stopped talking when I put my hand up.

"I know Bucky. I was standing right there...I saw enough to figure it out" I said, pointing towards the door.

He slumped down on the bench next to me and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God...I thought you would assume..."

He took my hand in his and looked over at me, "Are you okay?"

I gave him a quick nod of my head, "Yeah I'm fine, surprisingly so actually. I'm sorry I freaked out. Seeing her touch you was too much. You're mine Bucky...no one else's"

He threw his arm around me, "...and you're mine...You have nothing to apologize for Eden"

He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled lightly, "I'll have to check with Steve, but I'm pretty sure that's not the first time that's happened"

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips, "I'm pretty sure that's not the first time I've had two women fighting over me"

I laughed loudly, "It probably won't be the last time either"


	88. Chapter 88

Luckily, my confrontation with Christine did not get Bucky in trouble with Fury. Unknown to the two of us, Clint had already informed the Director that he was using SHIELD facilities to train me. Fury had taken my incident with Deacon Lister into consideration when Clint told him and had granted him approval to continue my lessons.

When I had shown up to training on Tuesday morning, Clint had filled me in on what had happened during Christine's meeting. She had showed up in Director Fury's office that morning to see that Bucky and Clint were both there as well. The Director had been furious when he was told what had occurred. He informed Christine that she was not agent material and when he offered her a desk job she was too stubborn to accept it. The moment she started throwing a fit and screaming at the three of them, she had been escorted by Hill to the locker room to retrieve her things before relinquishing her access pass to the building. Even though I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bucky would never betray me, I still felt better knowing that she was out of the picture.

During our training session that day, Director Fury had shown up...evidently the incident between me and his SHIELD trainee had piqued his interest. Clint and I were in the middle of an intense round when he had walked through the door. My usually completely focused instructor had gotten distracted when he saw Fury, allowing me the opportunity to connect a blow to his gut and sweep his feet out from under him. I had smiled when I heard the clapping coming from behind me. I had reached out and helped Clint up off the mat and he had led me over to make the introductions.

Bucky had expressed to me many times how much respect he had for the Director but as I stood in front of him, shaking his hand, I found myself a little intimidated. Fury had observed me while we did some target practice and I saw him raise his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the well-aimed shots. When he got ready to leave, he had asked Clint to give us some privacy for a moment.

I remembered how nervous I had been, standing in front of him as he looked down at me.

"Ms. Page..." he started.

"Please, call me Eden" I had interrupted.

He had given me a small smile before speaking again, "Eden...I must say that I am very impressed by what I have seen from you today. Either Barton is an excellent teacher or you truly have missed your calling in life"

I had chuckled softly, "Can't it be both?"

"Perhaps" He had nodded, "I would ask if you would be interested in joining SHIELD but I am aware of the feelings that Sergeant Barnes has for you. I know he would never allow it me to extend the offer"

I had been surprised, "Thank you sir. That is a great compliment coming from you. I imagine you are right thought...Bucky can be a little overprotective."

Fury had raised his eyebrows at me, "It is a natural instinct to protect the ones you love...human nature so to speak. I believe Barnes' affection for you is part of the reason he has been able to adjust so well after his days as the Winter Soldier. Would I be correct in assuming that you return these feelings for him?"

I had blushed and lowered my head, "Yes sir...I do."

He continued, "I have read Dr. Peters' notes on his sessions with Barnes...he is impressed very how much progress has been made. We have both come to the conclusion that it is because of you young lady"

I had nervously chuckled, "I would like to think so"

"With that being said Eden, I need you to understand that Sergeant Barnes is a very valuable asset to SHIELD...perhaps our greatest weapon against HYDRA"

I then narrowed my eyes at him, "Bucky is not a weapon...he isn't the Fist of HYDRA anymore. You think he's valuable to SHIELD? Well let me tell you something, he's a lot more valuable to me! I love that man and I'm not going..."

He held up his hands, "Please let me finish Ms. Page" he said sternly.

I had shut my mouth and crossed my arms over my chest to let him finish.

With a sigh he had said, "There are people out there that would not agree that he is not a weapon anymore Ms. Page. You are aware of the man searching for him? Milton Kaine?"

When I nodded my head he continued, "Kaine is doing everything in his power find the Winter Soldier and I am doing everything in mine to prevent that from happening. Like I said, Sergeant Barnes is an asset to me, to SHIELD. If Kaine finds Barnes, he will most certainly use you against him. I am known as a hard man Eden...but not a cruel one...I do not wish to find out what would happen if Kaine got his hands on you. Since your safety is a priority to Sergeant Barnes that in turn makes it a priority to me"

_**The Director of SHIELD is making my safety a priority! **_

Fury had rendered me speechless...I had stood there shifting nervously under his gaze before nodding my understanding, "I appreciate that sir"

He had glanced at Clint before turning back to me, "Continue training with Barton. I will do my best to keep your Winter Soldier safe Eden"

He had caught Clint's eye and with a final nod my way he had turned to exit.

"Director Fury!" I had called after him and when he turned back I had said, "You know his life is more important than mine. Make sure he doesn't sacrifice himself...not for me"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" he had said before disappearing from the room.

I had been thinking long and hard about that conversation for the last two days. I only hoped that if it came down to it, Fury would respect my wishes. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to Bucky...especially if it was to save me.

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking morbid thoughts...today was a day of giving thanks and I had a lot to be thankful for. I was in the middle of stirring cake batter while Brooke and Bucky sat on her couch watching the Thanksgiving parade on TV...my best friend and the great love of my life. I glanced over at the clock, Bucky and I had arrived at Brooke's almost two hours ago and the two of them had been watching TV for nearly the entire time.

_**While you slave away over a hot stove!**_

We had decided on Tuesday that Brooke would handle cooking the turkey and I was in charge of everything else. Honestly, I was okay with it...I knew Brooke's culinary skills were less than average.

_**Who in the world nearly fails Home Economics in school? BROOKE!**_

When we had arrived at her apartment earlier with two huge bags of groceries, she had answered the door with a super proud look on her face. She had laughed at the nervous expression on mine when she said she had already put the turkey in the oven.

"I swear I followed your instructions to the letter" she had insisted.

I had decided to do all the cooking at her house so we could at least spend the day together. So far, I had been left alone in the kitchen the entire time but seeing the two of them getting along so well more than made up for it. A commercial came on and Brooke jumped up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen to check the turkey that was currently baking away in the oven. I had peeked over her shoulder with a smile while she checked it...she saw me and stuck her tongue out at me before closing the oven door again.

Brooke had been pretty bummed out ever since Steve had left for his latest mission. He had promised to be back today but she still hadn't heard anything from him and I knew she was upset. I only hoped that he managed to make it back in time for dinner.

She was now leaning against the counter with a frown on her face and a faraway look in her eye. I put my spoon down and scooted over to slip my arm over her shoulder and pull her close to me.

"He will be here Brooke. Steve always keeps his promises" I told her.

_**Come on Steve! Don't make a liar out of me! She'll be heartbroken if he doesn't make it.**_

She had told me what happened between the two of them the night we left them at the bar. I knew she was disappointed that he got called away for a mission on the night she had finally decided to take things a step further in their relationship. She looked over at me and forced a smile on her face before nodding at me and making her way back over to the couch to sit next to Bucky. I went back to stirring my cake mix and humming to a song that was playing on the radio. I kept my eye on the two of them, smiling when I heard Bucky asking Brooke what the big yellow square float was supposed to be.

I tried to suppress a chuckle when her mouth dropped open and she said in disbelief, "That's SpongeBob Square Pants Bucky! You can't honestly tell me you've never heard of him"

He shook his head, "SquareBob who?"

"You're unbelievable Bucky...how have you not heard of SpongeBob Square Pants?" Before he could reply she had turned to me and yelled, "Eden, how has he not heard of SpongeBob?!" I just shook my head and laughed before returning back to my cooking.

Brooke picked up the remote and started flipping through channels until she found one playing her reruns of SpongeBob. Brooke had a slight obsession with the cartoon character...I'm sure if I went and dug through her dresser I would find her beloved SpongeBob pajamas folded neatly inside a drawer. It was her secret guilty pleasure. I bet if I showed up at her house on a Saturday morning, she would be dressed in those pajamas watching the cartoon and eating those gummy crabby patties she had stuffed in the back of her pantry.

She threw the remote down and patted Bucky on the leg before exclaiming, "Watch and learn my friend"

When the first episode was done, Brooke begged him to watch another with her, pouting at him when he initially shook his head. He didn't exactly look enthralled but he knew she was missing Steve so he sat with her and watched another episode.

I let my cake mix settle in the bowl while I looked over a recipe for chicken and dressing. I smiled when Dust in the Wind came on the radio and started quietly humming the song. I gathered all the vegetables I needed and started chopping them while it played. As the song progressed, I stopped humming and started to sing it softly.

"**I close my eyes only for a moment and the moments gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind. All they are is dust in the wind. Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see. Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind**"

I sat my knife down when I finished chopping everything and threw it into my bowl before I wiped my hand on a towel. It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't hear the TV any longer and I looked up to see Bucky and Brooke both smiling at me. I realized that I had gotten so wrapped up in the song that I had begun singing it loud enough for them to hear me. I stopped singing and lowered my head in embarrassment, feeling the blush in my cheeks. Brooke knew I had a thing about singing out loud in front of people so she promptly unmuted the TV and went back to watching her cartoon. I peeked up though and saw Bucky was still staring at me, a sweet smile on his face. He picked up his empty water bottle and made his way in the kitchen to throw it in the trash.

I was pouring my batter into a cake pan when he came up beside me and whispered in my ear, "Your voice is almost as beautiful as you are"

I set the bowl down on the counter and turned to face him, knowing that there was a blush on my cheeks. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead sweetly. When he pulled away, he placed a hand on my cheek, staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his for a long time.

I finally asked, "What are you thinking?"

He smiled mischievously, "Nothing...just admiring the view"

He quickly leaned over to stick his finger in the cake pan full of batter, licking it off and smiling wide, "Yum" I shook my head at him and laughed...secretly pleased that he thought it tasted good.

I smacked his hand with a wooden spoon when he tried to go for another taste, "No sir, get your finger out of the cake pan!" I handed him the nearly empty mixing bowl instead and he happily leaned back on the counter to dip his finger inside.

"This is delicious...I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much" he teased.

I scoffed at him and turned back around to the counter, "Thanks a lot...I'm still trying to figure out why I like you"

I felt him come up behind me and press himself against me, "You know exactly why you like me" He bent down and kissed my neck softly, wrapping his arm around my stomach as he did it. I leaned against him and laid my hand over his, turning my head so he could brush his lips against mine.

"Cut it out your two! No hanky panky in my kitchen" I heard Brooke call from the living room.

Bucky pulled away with a laugh, "Jealous?" I heard him call to her.

Brooke flipped him off without even turning around, her eyes glued to the TV as she watched SpongeBob.

I watched as Bucky dipped his finger in the bowl again but before he could lick it off, I grabbed his wrist and pulled it into my mouth. He eyes widened as I sucked the cake batter off his finger and swirled my tongue around it, playfully moaning in the process.

I saw him swallow hard when I pulled his finger from my mouth and then I casually turned around to get back to cooking. I glanced over my shoulder and he was still standing there, a sly smile had replaced the shocked look on his face.

"Go keep Brooke company" I said quietly, "Keep her mind off of Steve"

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before heading back to the living room and plopping back down on the couch to watch cartoons with Brooke.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BUCKY POV**

I sat back down next to Brooke on the couch and looked over to see her with a small frown still on her face. I knew she was worried about Steve...to be honest, so was I. I hadn't told the girls, but I knew Steve was actually supposed to have been back last night.

_**Something had to have happened! Dammit Steve, you better get your ass back here!**_

I had called Barton this morning while Eden was in the shower to see if he had heard anything. Unfortunately, he was just as much in the dark as I was. I knew if anything terrible had happened, Fury would have called me but it still bothered me that he hadn't shown up yet.

_**Steve's tough, he'll be fine! Stop worrying Bucky!**_

I looked back over at Eden and smiled as she unconsciously started singing softly again. She caught me staring and threw me another sweet smile. I sat there and watched her as she moved around the kitchen cooking. I loved watching her do the simplest things...cooking...cleaning...it didn't matter. I had sat on the couch last night helping her fold our laundry, fascinated as I watched her small hands work. It all made me think about how I wanted to watch her do that for the rest of our lives.

Marriage had been on my mind a lot lately...the reasons to do it just kept piling up. I had known for a long time that Eden was the only one for me...all I had to do now was grow some balls and ask the question. I hadn't told Steve but I was dying to talk to someone about it. I looked over at Brooke and saw her still watching the absurd yellow sea creature on TV.

I scooted closer to her and leaned in to whisper, "Can I talk to you about something?"

She looked over at me curiously and nodded, "Sure Bucky. What's up?"

"You have to promise not to say anything" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, what is it?" she said, leaning in closer with a smile on her face.

I glanced up at Eden and saw she was concentrating on the recipe book sitting on the counter. I smiled and whispered, "I'm thinking of asking Eden to marry me"

Brooke's eyes widened and she yelped excitedly, "Really?" She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and we both looked over at Eden. Her head jerked up when she heard Brooke's squeal...she looked at us inquisitively. I shrugged my shoulders at her and then pointed to Brooke mouthing the word "Crazy". Brooke smacked me hard on the shoulder and I saw Eden chuckle and look back down at her book. When Brooke turned the volume up on the TV to drown out our conversation, Eden reached over to pull her IPOD out of her purse to stick the earphones in so she could drown out the cartoon.

Once I was sure Eden wasn't paying attention to us any longer, I turned back to Brooke. She was grinning, "Really?" she whispered.

I nodded my head, "Do you think she would say yes?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course she'll say yes Bucky. That girl is head over heels in love with you. When are you going to ask her?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I've been thinking about it for a long time. I figured I should probably meet her parents first. We are spending Christmas with them so I thought I would ask her dad for permission before I proposed"

Brooke rolled her eyes at me, "That's so old fashion Bucky"

"That's how we did it in my day" I said simply.

She seemed to think for about it for a moment...I saw a look cross her face and then she grinned at me wickedly, "Yeah, you should probably talk to her dad first"

"What's that look for?" I asked suspiciously.

"That..." she said, pointing at Eden, "is Richard Page's only daughter...his little Nerys...the apple of his eye. My advice to you Bucky is to make a good impression on him. Fair warning, he isn't easily impressed"

I looked over at Eden, watching her mouthing words to whatever song she was listening to. She looked up and glanced my way, smiling the sweetest and brightest smile at me before looking back down at what she was doing.

_**I'll do whatever it takes to be with her.**_

I turned away and faced Brooke when she started talking again, "I'll tell you one good thing though...her parents despised Michael...like right from the start. Hell, even I hated him. Her mom always told me there was something about the way he treated Eden that rubbed her the wrong way"

The mention of Michael's name made me clench my fist tightly.

I felt Brooke's hand touch my arm and I looked over at her, "You're not like him though Bucky. I know they are going to love you. All they have to do is see the two of you together and they'll know...you'd do anything for that woman"

I gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand, "Thanks Brooke. When I get ready to start looking for a ring, will you come with me?"

Her eyes widened and she squealed again, "YAY! Of course" She slapped her hand over her mouth again and we both looked Eden's way. She had our back turned to us and was swaying to the music as she stirred something on the stove.

Brooke sat back on the couch and continued watching her cartoon. I tried to force myself to watch it too but I couldn't help but sneak glances at Eden every few moments. All I could think about was that dream I had a few days ago and that baby she had been rocking in her arms.

_**I'm going to make it come true...that dream is going to be real one day.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Brooke POV**

I had a hard time focusing on watching SpongeBob after Bucky told me he was planning to propose to Eden. I was so excited for her...for them both...the two of them were meant to be together. I respected Bucky and I knew he would do anything for Eden.

_**Hell, he killed for her. **_

I looked over at the clock and saw it was getting later and later. We had agreed to eat dinner at 5:00 and it was now 4:45. I picked my phone up off the side table and looked at it...no missed calls, no text messages.

_**Where is Steve? He promised me.**_

Bucky noticed me sigh and without turning my way he said, "Stop looking at your phone. He'll be here. Steve wouldn't dare miss it"

I crossed my hands over my chest and laid back again on the couch. I kept thinking about what had happened Saturday night and how close me and Steve had come to sleeping together. I remembered how it had felt when he had covered me with his body, the way his fingers felt on my skin, and the feel of his lips on mine. I let out a shiver and glanced at the clock again.

4:55

I looked over towards the table that Eden was setting. I smiled when I saw her setting it for four people...she was confident that Steve would make it. She glanced up at me and grinned before continuing. I got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen to take a look at my first ever turkey. It had turned out perfect!

"Not too bad Donovan" I heard Eden say as she entered the kitchen again and began carrying food over to the table.

"Did you expect any less than perfection from moi?" I said.

She snorted, "Perfection? This coming from the girl who made a D in Home Economics"

I picked up a basket of rolls and carried it over to the table, sticking my tongue out at her in the process. Once everything was on the table I looked at the clock again and my heart sank.

5:05

**Steve is officially late!**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Bucky standing beside me, "He probably just got caught in traffic. Let's wait a little while longer for him"

I looked over at Eden and saw her nodding her head...I shook mine, "No, it's okay...we can go ahead and start" I saw the look they gave each other and continued, "Really, it's fine guys"

The three of us sat down at the table in silence, looking around at each other awkwardly.

"Let's eat" I said, forcing a small smile on my face.

I was reaching for a roll when I heard the knock at the door. The three of us looked up at each other in surprise and I saw a wide smile appear on their faces.

I jumped up quickly and ran for the door, pulling it open eagerly. There he stood, smiling sweetly at me, a small bouquet of roses in his hand. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His own arms circled my waist and as I buried my face in his chest.

He brushed his lips on my forehead, "Sorry, I'm late. Got a little held up" he said softly.

I stayed clinging to his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne and feeling the warmth of his body, "I think I'll forgive you this time Rogers. Don't dare let it happen again" I tilted my head up to whisper in his ear, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said hoarsely, squeezing me a little tighter.

I pulled away to get a good look at him and let out a small gasp when I saw the cut above his eye and a scuff on his chin.

"...Steve...your face..." I murmured, reaching out to touch the spot on his chin.

He put his finger over my mouth and shook his head, "I'm fine Brooke" I pulled him inside and when he handed me the roses, I kissed his cheek.

I took his hand and led him to the table...I noticed he was moving slower than normal and his body seemed stiff with pain. I glanced over at Bucky and I knew he noticed as well. I caught the look that they gave each other and when Bucky raised his eyebrow at him, Steve shook his head.

He leaned down to give Eden a quick hug and patted Bucky on the back as he walked by him to sit at the table next to me. I noticed that he grimaced as he sat down in his chair. He realized that the three of us were staring at him and he finally chuckled, "Come on guys, let's eat"

After that, nothing could ruin my night. I had good food and even better friends surrounding me. After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. I let Eden and Bucky pick what to watch because honestly I didn't care for once. As long as I had Steve next to me, I was a happy girl. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly to his chest, rubbing my back with his hand while the movie played. I had both of my hands wrapped tightly around his other hand, rubbing my fingers between his slowly. I looked up at him when I realized he had stopped rubbing my back and saw he was looking down at me.

For several moments, we just stared at each other...my heart was racing for some reason. He finally leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

I nodded my head, "Yes"

Waiting for the movie to end was torture and even when it was over, I did my best not to rush Bucky and Eden out of the apartment. They both had knowing smiles on their faces and I swear they hung around after the movie on purpose. I finally gave Eden "the look" and she patted Bucky on the back and said, "Babe, I think it's time for us to head home"

Bucky chuckled and gave Steve a quick glance, "Let's meet up tomorrow to talk"

Steve nodded his head, "I'll call you"

I watched as Bucky stepped up and gave Steve a quick hug, "Don't be late next time jerk"

I walked Eden and Bucky to the door and gave them both quick hugs before shoving them out the door with a smile. As soon as I turned around Steve was there, hands on my waist, looking down at me. I stood on tip toe and kissed him softly on the lips before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.


	89. Chapter 89

**Just a short chapter from Brooke's POV. Let me know what you think in a review or PM. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BROOKE POV**

I sat nervously on the bed while I waited for Steve to come out of the bathroom. He had still looked like he was walking with pain as I had led him into my bedroom after Bucky and Eden left. I had directed him to the bathroom so he could wash up before...

_**Before what Brooke? Before you have sex with him? **_

In all honesty, I didn't think that would be happening tonight. Steve looked exhausted and whether I liked it or not, we would probably only be sleeping in my bed together tonight. I was surprisingly okay with that. I had missed him like crazy the last few days and cuddling up with him in my bed was a nice enough consolation prize.

I heard the water shut off in the sink and he flipped the light switch off as he exited the bathroom. He looked up to see me sitting there and smiled at me as he walked over. I stood up from the bed to wrap my arms around him gently and lay my head on his chest...I felt him stiffen up slightly as I did. When I pulled away from him to look him in the eye, I laid my hand on his cheek and scowled at the cut above his eye.

He stepped back and shook his head at me, "I'm fine Brooke"

I clamped my jaw shut and watched as he reached up to unbutton his shirt. He inhaled sharply and grimaced in pain as he raised his arms. He carefully lowered them and closed his eyes as he steadied his breathing.

I stepped forward and frowned at him, "Yeah, you seem fine" I said sarcastically. The moment my fingers reached for his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, he looked up at me.

"Brooke..." he started to say just as I reached the last button and slid the shirt from his shoulders before throwing in on the bed.

I let out a small gasp of surprise when I saw the ugly bruises scattered across his abdomen. I let my fingers trail the muscles of his chest until it grazed one of the purple welts. He flinched away from my touch and I covered my mouth with my hand before standing back from him, staring in angry shock.

"Real fine indeed" I said angrily, turning away from him to pace around the room.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I heal fast Brooke...this time tomorrow they'll almost be completely gone" he said quietly, resting a hand on my shoulder as I passed him.

I shrugged him off; still angry that he had spent the entire night pretending like he wasn't in pain when it was so completely obvious that he had been. By the looks of those bruises, this hadn't been a typical mission for him and although I knew he couldn't tell me what happened, I still felt entitled to ask.

"What happened on this mission Steve?" I asked heatedly. "Who did this to you?"

He reached up to rub the back of his head with his hand, cringing at the pain, "I can promise you, they won't be hurting anyone else"

"What happened?" I repeated. I kept pacing the room in frustration trying to not let my eyes settle on the contusions marring his otherwise amazing physique.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly started, "...Brooke...you know I can't..."

I stopped my angry pacing and got right in his face, "Dammit Steve! Don't give me that bullshit!"

_**Calm down Brooke! You know he can't tell you...why are you pushing?!**_

I saw that he was really trying to keep calm...he lowered his head as I started fidgeting around the room again and continued yelling at him, demanding answers I knew he couldn't give me. This went on for several moments before he finally looked up and I saw the annoyance in his eyes.

"Stop...that's enough!" he said loudly, catching my arm and pulling me to face him. He had never raised his voice to me and I immediately felt like a fool for pushing him to do it. When I tried to lower my face, his hand grabbed my chin and pulled it back up.

"You know damn well I can't tell you. No matter how much I want to...I can't!" he said in a sharp tone, his anger shooting small daggers into my heart. I put my hand to my chest and swallowed hard, frowning at his harsh words.

He must have seen how much those heated words had affected me because he sighed deeply before continuing, "I'm sorry...it's eating me up inside because I do want to tell you. I want to confide in you...I wish I could tell you what happened. I wish you could know how worried I was that I wouldn't make it home to you this time. I will never be able to tell you Brooke...not just because it's not allowed but also because it could put you in danger"

_**I don't care about the danger...I care about YOU!**_

I felt the lump in my throat forming and I covered my mouth with my hand but still I said nothing.

_**Don't you cry Brooke Donovan! Donovan women don't shed tears!**_

Steve's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry. If you can't handle that then you need to end things with me right now"

When he saw the look of surprise on my face he said, "Yes Brooke. You heard me right. I said you will have to be the one to end things because I can't do it. More than anything else in this world, I want to be with you. But if you can't handle this...if you can't handle being with me...than I'm giving you an out...you can walk away right now and I wouldn't blame you"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to say something...anything! But I was completely speechless...for once in my life, I had no words.

"Is that what you want?" he asked quietly.

_**Say something you idiot! SPEAK! Of course that isn't what you want!**_

I stood in front of him...head down, eyes glued to the floor, unable to utter a single syllable.

Steve finally stepped away from me and I glanced up to see the defeated look on his face. He stepped away from me and reached for his shirt on the bed. When he moved to slip it back on his shoulders, I quickly stepped up and snatched it from his hands before throwing it back down.

I was so close to him now...only inches separated us but I could only stare at his chest, watching the rise and fall on it.

"Brooke?" he whispered.

I shook my head, silently cursing when I felt the hot tears sliding down my cheeks, "It's not what I want" I said it so quietly that I wasn't sure he had even heard me though I knew he must have when he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if you had said otherwise" he replied. He wiped the tears from my face before letting his hands rest on my waist...he leaned down to touch my forehead with his own.

I smiled at his words, "What would you have done if I had tried to end things with you?"

He chuckled, "Done everything in my power to make you change your mind"

I brushed my lips across his, "So, you gave me the choice but had no intention of following through with my decision"

He pulled away a bit and looked down at me, "Giving you the choice was the right thing to do"

I laughed softly, "...and Captain America always does the right thing"

"Captain America might always do the right thing but even Steve Rogers can be a little selfish at times...that's why I would have done everything I could to get you to stay with me" he said simply.

I stepped back and smiled at him, "Good answer Rogers" I took a good long look at him, noticing how exhausted he seemed, "I think it's time for bed. You look like you could use a good night's sleep"

He nodded his head and confessed, "I haven't slept in almost 36 hours. I'm sorry Brooke...I really did want to finish what we started the other night"

I held up my hand, "Don't worry about it...I want you completely healed up first."

"You're amazing...you know that right?" he said, pulling me close to him.

I feel the blush on my face and I try to lower my eyes but his fingers find my chin and he holds it in place, "I'm serious Brooke"

We stare at each other for a long time before I finally look away, "I'm going to go wash up and get ready for bed. I'll be right back" I finally pulled out of his grasp and headed to my dresser to dig for a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Once I had washed my face and brushed my teeth, I stared at myself nervously in the mirror for a long time. I was about to sleep in the same bed with Steve.

_**Stay calm Brooke! It's not the first time you've slept in a bed with a man...it's different this time...he's special.**_

I took a deep breath before turning off the light and heading out of the bathroom. Steve had already taken off his pants and is sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his phone. He looked up at me and smiled as I walked out. I could see that he had folded his pants and shirt and placed them on my dresser. The bedside lamp was already on so as I left the bathroom I switched off the lights and walked over to the bed. Steve placed his phone on the nightstand and smiled at me as I sat next to him on the bed. It was hard not to stare at him as he sat that in just his boxers.

He turned to face me more and let one hand rest on my hip while the other rose to slip behind my neck, pulling me closer so he could lay a soft kiss on my lips. I let out a shaky breath as he pulled away...it wasn't enough and I needed more. I scooted closer to him and leaned in for another kiss, this one full of need. I moaned softly when his hand rose to my shoulder to slip my tank top strap down so he could lay feather light kisses against my collar bone. His other hand found its way under my shirt and slid up my stomach, his warm fingers dancing along the skin. My own hands found his their way to his chest and I traced the muscles, sliding down his abdomen and accidently touching one of the bruises...he flinched away and let out a deep breath.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Steve" I said quickly, pulling away and standing up from the bed.

_**He's hurt Brooke...exercise some fucking self-control woman!**_

He shook his head at me and reached out to grab my hand, pulling me closer to stand in front of him. He looked up at me with a small smile, "Not your fault. I started it and it's not like I wasn't enjoying myself. Come lay down"

I nodded before making my way around the bed to crawl in on my side. Steve laid back and pulled the blanket over both of us. I lay on my side facing him, watching him stare up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He glanced in my direction, "You"

I scooted closer and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Good answer. Go to sleep Rogers" I knew if I kept staring at him, the desire to kiss him again would be too much so I rolled over and faced the opposite direction, giving him my back.

It was only a moment before I felt him move closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist to pull me into his chest.

"Goodnight Brooke" he whispered in my ear before nuzzling his face into my neck. His hand slid under the hem of my tank top but he made no move to go further up...just let his warm hand rest there comfortably.

I lay very still, feeling the rise and fall of his chest behind me...the hot air against my neck was surprisingly comforting. For a long time, I lay there thinking about the day and how nice it was to spend it with my three favorite people. I was excited for Eden...Bucky was one of a kind and I knew he would love her and always keep her safe. It had been nice hanging out with him today while Eden had cooked. Bucky had a special way about him. I am not a person who is usually comfortable sitting in silence with someone but with Bucky, I found it strangely okay. I had felt a burst of happiness when he confided in me that he was planning to propose to Eden. Steve had told me that Bucky didn't trust many people...in fact, him and Eden were about it. But after today, I felt like maybe I was becoming a part of that very exclusive group of people that Bucky Barnes trusted.

A sudden thought popped into my head and before I could even think about whether or not Steve might still be awake I said, "Steve?"

He jumped a little and I felt him pull his face away from my neck, "Hmmm?"

"You know who SpongeBob Square Pants is right?" I asked.

It was several moments before he answered, "SpongeBob who?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and pushed myself back against his chest with a laugh, "Never mind babe, go back to sleep"

He face once again moved into my neck and I felt soft lips brush the skin, causing a shiver to run through me.

"Goodnight Steve" I said softly before closing my own eyes and drifting off to sleep wrapped in his strong arms.


	90. Chapter 90

Bucky wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him as we left Brooke's apartment and walked to the car. I happily laid my head against him as we made our way across the dark parking lot together. I gave him a small smile when he looked down at me and brushed a soft kiss across my forehead.

"You tired?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders...truthfully, I was pretty beat but it was only 9:00 and I knew Bucky probably wasn't ready for bed. I figured if we snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie, I could get away with dozing a little and still manage to be with him.

"How about we go home and watch a movie before bed?" I suggested.

"Sounds good" he said as he opened my car door for me and helped me inside before shutting it gently. I watched as he sauntered around the front to open his own door and slide in, reaching over to squeeze my hand before starting the car.

If anyone asked me what I was most thankful for today, my answer, loud and clear, would be James Buchannan Barnes. The last two months had been some of the happiest days of my life...each day with Bucky had been better than the last. I turned on my side to face him and laid my head back on the seat, watching him as he drove us home. He was so focused on driving that he didn't notice me staring at him and for a time, I was able to let my eyes roam over him...taking in his handsome features all at once.

When we pulled into the parking lot of our building, Bucky turned off the car and looked over at me with a grin.

"Okay, you want to tell me why you've been staring at me like that for the last 10 minutes?" he asked.

_**Should have known he would notice.**_

I shook my head with a smile, "I was thinking about the one thing that I am most thankful for today and lo and behold, he's sitting right next to me. Have I told you today that I love you?"

A sexy smirk appeared on his face, "You know, I actually don't think you have"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Well it's true...I love you"

I pulled away and reached for the door handle but giggled when I felt him grab my arm. I let him draw me back in for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the first. His hand was twisted in my hair and his lips moved over mine with hungry need. I was leaning over the console at an awkward angle and when he finally released me, I fell back into my seat breathless...a big smile on my face.

"I love you too" he chuckled as he opened the car door and stepped out. With a happy sigh, I grabbed my purse before stepping out of the car. Bucky was by my side as soon as I closed the door, his strong hand on my back causing warmth to spread throughout my body. I looked up at him as he guided me towards the door to the building. Sometimes it was impossible for me to believe that I had gotten lucky enough to meet someone who was so perfect for me. I had never felt such a strong connection to Michael as I did for Bucky. Thinking back on it now, I really always knew things would never work out with Michael...we were just too different from each other. It took time for me to grow to feel something for him but with Bucky, there was a spark the instant I met him. Something about him drew me in right away...perhaps it was fate.

_**It's finally time to throw that box of Michael's stuff out...tonight!**_

The moment Bucky opened the door I stepped past him and headed for my spare bedroom. I walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. A couple of weeks ago, I had shoved the box back in there, not in the mood to deal with it at the time. But tonight, I finally knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I was ready to forget all about the past and focus on the only future I wanted or needed. Bucky was the only one for me, always and forever. I reached down and picked up the box and turned to see Bucky in the door way with a confused look on his face.

I thrust it at him and smiled, "Do you think you could do me a favor and go throw this in the dumpster?"

He looked down at the box and then back up at me, a bright smile spreading across his face. "Gladly" he said, taking the box from my hands and leaning over to kiss me before turning and walking out of the room. I heard the front door open and close and I sat on the bed, smiling to myself. I looked up and spotted something in the closet that I had completely forgotten I had stuck there. I got up and pulled out the black keyboard, a gift from my parents several years ago. I had always loved to play the piano and when my parents moved to Lake Tahoe, my piano had gone with them. My parents had told me that I could have it back whenever I wanted but I knew there was no point while I still lived in an apartment. Since I couldn't have my piano, they had bought me the next best thing.

_**When was the last time I played? After my break up with Michael?**_

I plugged the keyboard in and set it up on its stand...inside the closet was the fold up chair I had always used while I played. I flipped the switch and began tapping out a few notes, surprised at how easy it all came back. Within minutes, my fingers were running across the keys and I switched from song to song, grinning as I sang a few verses of each one.

"**Well, I heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**Well, it goes like this**

**The fourth, the fifth**

**The minor fall and the major lift**

**The baffled king composing hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**

**She tied you to a kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"**

I let my voice trail off as I started to play another song, a lullaby version of Carry on My Wayward Son that I use to sing to Jake when I babysat for him.

"**Carry on my wayward son,**

**There'll be peace when you are done**

**Lay your weary head to rest**

**Don't you cry no more**

**Once I rose above the noise and confusion**

**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**

**I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high**

**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**

**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**

**I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can them say**

**Carry on my wayward son,**

**There'll be peace when you are done**

**Lay your weary head to rest**

**Don't you cry no more"**

I smiled thinking about Jake...when I sang it to him he had always fallen asleep with a smile. Thinking about him made me think about Bucky and how well they had gotten along when we visited for Lilah's birthday party. We would be seeing them again in two weeks for Jill's wedding.

_**What's taking Bucky so long to come back?**_

I stopped playing and listened to see if I could hear him in the apartment but it was completely quiet. I resumed playing again and chuckled as I started playing the piano part to Come Little Children. Brooke and Jill had always said it freaked them out when they heard me sing and play this song...they thought it sounded creepy.

"**Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment**

**Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows**

**Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and sorrows**

**Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions**

**Hush now dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions**

**Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet**

**Come little children, I'll take the away, into a land of enchantment**

**Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows"**

I hummed as I finished the song and smirked at thinking about the expression on my friend's faces when I sang it for them the first time. It had been after a basketball game at school...we had snuck into the darkened auditorium and I had played it for them. As I finished the song, the two of them had looked at me and both told me it had been the freakiest thing they had ever heard. I had cackled my most evil laugh and at that moment, someone had opened the auditorium with a bang. Jill and Brooke had bolted through the side exit screaming, me stumbling after them laughing wickedly.

I nearly jumped out of my chair when I felt a hand on my shoulder...I yelped and turned to see Bucky standing there with a strange smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What took you so long?"

His smile widened and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been listening to me this whole time, haven't you?" I asked.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders again, "Maybe"

I turned the keyboard off and stood up from my chair before turning to him. I poked him in the stomach, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on people Bucky Barnes?"

He ignored my question and walked over to examine the keyboard, "I didn't know you played...you don't have to stop. It was really beautiful...that last song was..."

He seemed to be trying to think of the right words so I said, "...strangely creepy?"

He laughed softly and nodded, "...in a beautiful way though" he said.

I took his hand and turned off the light before closing the door to the spare bedroom. I led him to the kitchen to make popcorn for the movie and told him the story about the first time Jill and Brooke had heard it.

He was still laughing as we made our way into the living room, popcorn bowl in hand. I let Bucky pick the movie and I inwardly groaned when he chose The Lord of the Rings. I had to get up at 4:00 in the morning to go Black Friday shopping with Brooke. She was picking me up at 5:00 so we could start hitting some stores. We were both determined to get our Christmas shopping done early this year, which is why we were getting up at the crack of dawn.

_**He would pick the longest movie ever!**_

I loved The Lord of the Rings but I was tired and it was the one movie I wouldn't want to fall asleep during. I had been begging him to watch it with me for the last couple of the weeks but he had kept saying it wasn't really his thing. Apparently, tonight was the night he was finally going to give in to me...the gesture was so sweet that I nodded my approval and watched as he put the movie on.

_**Sleep is over rated anyway! **_

Curled up next to him eating popcorn was the perfect way to end the night and this really was one of my favorites. I fell asleep towards the end and only woke up when Bucky moved to grab the remote to turn it off. I looked up at him sleepily and saw him smile down at me.

"Did you like it?" I asked, covering my mouth as I yawned.

He looked down at me sweetly, "Yeah it was better than I thought it would be" With a sly smile he said, "Want to watch the next one?"

I groaned and pulled away from him to stand up and stretch, "No way...I'm exhausted. Some of us don't get to sleep late tomorrow"

He looked at me in confusion and I continued, "I'm getting up early to go shopping with Brooke tomorrow, remember?"

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Shit, I forgot babe! I'm sorry...it's almost 1:00 in the morning"

I moaned and reached my hand out to him, "Take me to bed"

He stood up suddenly and scooped me up in his arms...I wrapped my own arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "I didn't mean you had to literally carry me to bed but I appreciate it nonetheless"

Bucky flipped off the light switch and carried me to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot before setting me down. I made way in the bathroom to wash up quickly before walking back in the bedroom and grabbing an oversized t-shirt from my dresser to slip on. I was in the bed and under the covers before Bucky even came out of the bathroom. I was turned on my side with my back facing him. I heard him turn off the lamp and then slip into bed behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I sighed in happiness when I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck and kiss me.

I finally asked him something I had been wondering all night, "What do you think happened to Steve?"

I felt him tense up behind me before he answered, "I don't know baby. I'll call him in the morning and find out. It takes a lot to hurt Steve"

"Do you think it has anything to do with Kaine?" I asked softly.

"Maybe" he said. I felt him tighten his arm around my waist and lay another kiss on my neck, "Don't worry about it Eden...nothing is going to happen to me or you. Go to sleep baby"

I nodded my head but didn't say anything else. Laying there in his arms, I felt safe and secure and sleep came very easily.

The next thing I knew my alarm was going off and I reached over to silence the annoying beep. It literally felt like I had just fell asleep and I let out a loud groan. Bucky was still pressed against my back and when I moved to get out of bed, his arm tightened around my waist.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

I rolled over in bed to face him and kissed his forehead, "Christmas shopping with Brooke"

He groaned, "Skip shopping...stay here with me instead" His arm slid from my waist to my back and then down to grope my butt. I felt him pull me into him more and I was surprised to feel him hard against my hip.

_**How the hell does he do that? He's half asleep and still able to get it up instantly.**_

"Bucky" I said in a warning tone, "Brooke is picking me up in an hour...there's no time"

He scoffed and moved his hand to the top of my panties, "There's always time for this" Before I could protest, he leaned down to steal a kiss and slide his hand inside my panties. I felt his smirk against my lips when he felt the wetness between my legs, "Seems like you might be willing to make time"

I whimpered as one finger slid in, "10 minutes" I swore.

He released me and rolled onto his back to slide his boxers down while my hands moved to remove my own panties. Seconds later he rolled back over, covering me with his body and sliding into me with a low growl. My hands went to his shoulders and I threw my head back, moaning his name as he started to move inside of me.

He heeded my warning and wasted no time, thrusting with wild determination and driving me quickly over the edge. He drove his hips into me, moaning my name softly at his release, his warmth spreading inside of me. He stayed hovering over me as he steadied his breathing, his head in my chest as I rubbed my fingers through his hair.

"That's the way we need to wake up every day" I heard him mumble.

I chuckled as he rolled off of me, "At 4:00 every morning?"

He groaned and pulled his boxers back on, "Definitely not" He put his hands behind his head and watched me as I sat up and rolled out of bed. "You sure you want to go? I could repeat that without rushing this time" he said.

I stopped moving towards the bathroom and turned to look at him, noticing the bulge already forming in his boxers again. I pulled my night shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket before turning to face him again. A sly smile formed on his face and he reached out his hand to me.

I blew him a kiss before turning and walking into the bathroom.

"Tease" I heard him call through the door.

I chuckled before making my way over to the shower. Our little encounter had thrown me off schedule and I had to rush through my shower and instead of straightening my hair, I braided it. I turned off the light to the bathroom and stepped quietly back into the bedroom. As I came out, I could see Bucky had rolled over, his back now facing me. I grabbed some socks, a bra, and some panties before I stepped into the closet to find some jeans and a sweater. Once I was dressed and had my shoes on, I made my way to the bed and rubbed my hand against Bucky's back. He had already fell back asleep and mumbled when he felt my touch.

"I'm leaving baby...I love you" I whispered.

"Love you too...be careful. Call me later" he said sleepily.

I grabbed my cell phone and left the apartment. Brooke was already parked next to my SUV and when I got in the car, she passed me a large cup of coffee. I gave her a bright smile and cheerfully told her good morning.

"You ready to go fight it out with all the other fucking crazy people up this early?" she said.

I took a huge gulp of coffee before replying, "Let's do this"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BUCKY POV**

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I was cold and I didn't like it. It reminded me of my days as the Winter Soldier when they would put me back on ice after my mission was complete. Since Eden, I had become accustomed to waking up with her warm body curled next to mine. Without opening my eyes, I reached across the bed to find the warmth that I was missing. Her side of the bed was cold too and it made me open my eyes suddenly...instantly on edge.

I sat up in the bed to listen closely and didn't hear any sounds in the apartment. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 9:30 in the morning.

_**Where is she?**_

I panicked for nearly 10 seconds before I remembered she had gotten up early to go shopping with Brooke. For some reason, the day after Thanksgiving was called Black Friday and Eden had told me that was the best time to get Christmas shopping done. I fell back into the bed with a groan and tried to steady my racing heartbeat. I heard my phone beep and I reached over to snatch it up from the nightstand, hoping it was her...it wasn't.

Steve: You up? I thought we could meet at the diner down the street from your apartment to talk. That okay?

Bucky: Sure...I just woke up though. Give me an hour?

Steve: Yeah, I just woke up myself. I'll shower and meet you there at 10:30.

I sat my phone down on the nightstand before I rolled out of bed to make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Thirty minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed before reaching for my phone again. I knew Brooke had picked Eden up at 5:00 in the morning so they had to have been shopping for at least the last 5 hours...surely they were almost done.

Bucky: Hey, how is everything going? You two have been at it a while. Me and Steve are going to the diner down the street to talk and grab a bite to eat.

I made my way to the living room to slip on my boots. I looked at my phone and noticed she still hadn't texted me back. With a sigh, I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys and wallet before heading out. I decided to walk to the diner instead of driving and noticed the street was awfully busy today. People were milling around on the sidewalk, carrying shopping bags and talking to each other excitedly. I eventually made it to the diner and saw Steve was already there, tucked into a booth near the back. He waved me over and I took the seat across from him.

Before I could get a word out, a waitress appeared to take my drink order. As soon as she walked away, I looked at Steve and said, "Okay, talk! Tell me what happened"

Steve gave me a small smile, "Good morning to you too"

He finally sighed when all I did was continue to do was stare at him.

"Fine. I ran into a little trouble" he finally admitted.

"Where? And who?" I demanded.

"Germany. Our Intel showed that a small group of HYDRA was operating out of a hidden facility there. Turned out that the word "small" means 50 well trained and heavily armed HYDRA soldiers. I only went in with a team of 4. We ended up having to fall back...but not before we got the crap beat out of us"

He stopped talking when the waitress showed up with our drinks and took down our food order.

As soon as she walked off I looked back at him, "I'm glad you managed to make it out of there. You had me worried when you showed up a day late...I didn't tell the girls you were supposed to be back Wednesday. Has there been any word from Natasha on Kaine?"

Steve looked at me cautiously, "That's actually why I wanted to get together to talk"

I looked up quickly and felt my heart start to race, "Shit, what does that mean?"

"Fury is pulling Natasha off of Kaine and bringing her back here" he said carefully.

Before I could ask, he continued, "Kaine hasn't made any moves in the last three weeks. Fury wants Natasha back to keep a look out here in D.C. He sent an entire team in her place but for now, it looks like Kaine may have given up his search for you"

I looked at him seriously, "Kaine's not one to give up...this might just be a short reprieve"

The waitress returned with our food and after we started digging in, Steve continued talking. "Fury is making this his #1 priority Bucky. Kaine isn't going to get to you"

I stopped eating my food and looked up at him, "It's not even me that I'm worried about Steve...it's her. If anything happens to Eden, I'll never forgive myself. I can't make it without her...she is my life now"

Steve gave me a small smile, "Don't worry about Eden...from what Clint has told me, she's getting better and better every day. You'll be pleased to know that Fury has asked Natasha to join Clint in training her"

I looked up from my plate in surprise and saw Steve nodding his head and grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile too. Natasha's fighting style was amazing and I knew Eden would be excited to hear that she would be helping Clint with her training going forward.

For now, I pushed my worries of Kaine aside and enjoyed my time with Steve. It had been a while since he and I had a chance to hang out by ourselves. Long after we had finished our meal, we sat there talking and laughing. I told him about Eden and how proud I was of her incredible progress with her training. He filled me in on his relationship with Brooke and I couldn't help but grin at him as he talked about her. I really liked Brooke and I was glad her and Steve had hit it off so well. Since meeting Eden, I had found it easier to open up to people. I saw qualities in Brooke that I admired in Eden so he made it easy to like the red head.

I looked down at my phone and saw that Eden still hadn't texted me back. Steve must have noticed me frown and asked what was wrong.

"I texted Eden almost two hours ago and she still hasn't messaged me back. Have you heard from Brooke?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, she woke me up to tell me she was leaving this morning. She warned me that they would be gone a while though. I'll text her and see if their done yet"

I watched as he typed out a quick message to Brooke...it only took a few moments late for her to text him back.

He looked down at the phone, "Brooke said she dropped Eden off at the apartment about 45 minutes ago"

_**Why hasn't she texted me back yet then?**_

Steve must have read my mind, "She probably has her phone turned off or the volume down. Don't worry about it Buck. I'm sure she is probably at the apartment right now waiting on you"

I threw some money down on the table, "Yeah, you're probably right. I better head back to the apartment. I'll see you later man"

We said our goodbyes and I made my way quickly down the street back to the apartment. I ran up the stairs and opened the apartment door, calling out to her, "Eden, I'm home"

The lights were all still off and her purse wasn't sitting by the door like it usually was. The apartment felt empty but I looked around anyway, hoping I was wrong...I wasn't though, Eden was not there. I pulled out my phone and called her, growling in frustration when she didn't pick up and her voicemail came on. I left a message telling her to call me as soon as she got it. I could already feel the panic rising in me...there was no sign that she had ever came home, even though Brooke had said she dropped her off.

I dialed Steve's cell phone, slamming my fist down on the coffee table as I waited for him to pick up. Images of Milton Kaine began swarming into my thoughts and I clenched my fist tightly. If he had her, I would hunt him down and rip his fucking heart out.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**EDEN POV**

"I'm fucking beat Eden, can we give it up already?" Brooke whined as we trudged out of another store.

I had to admit, I was exhausted too...I had gotten less than three hours of sleep last night. Brooke and Steve had gone to bed right after we left so she had gotten a decent amount of rest. I smiled thinking about what Brooke had told me earlier this morning in the car. The two of them just needed to hurry up and do it already. I could tell Brooke had already fallen hard for Steve by the starry eyed look on her face she got whenever she talked about him. I was concerned though when she told me about the bruises Steve had been hiding under his shirt. I tried not to let it worry me too much...Bucky had promised he wouldn't keep anything from me and I knew once he found out what happened, he would tell me.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 11:00. We had been shopping for nearly 6 hours and in that time, I had gotten a ton of gifts bought. Christmas was absolutely my favorite holiday and I liked to go all out. It was the one time of year that I didn't mind spending money. Bucky and I would be spending the holidays with my family in Colorado and I couldn't wait for them to meet him. My family is all about Christmas...stockings for everyone on Christmas morning, baking cookies for Santa, on and on. Just about every Christmas tradition you could think of, my family would partake in. As we reached Brooke's car, she opened the trunk so we could throw our bags in...I already had a huge pile of bags in the back seat of her car. As Brooke had driven us around this morning, I started making a list of people I needed to buy for...friends, family, Jake, Lilah, clients. I had smiled wide when I wrote Bucky's name at the very top.

_**Our first Christmas together! **_

Brooke and I had gone from store to store this morning, only stopping once to get a refill on coffee. Brooke was pretty big into Christmas too, so the first 4 hours or so, she didn't mind the long waiting lines and the bustle of people. Now, she was tired and getting cranky so I knew it was time to head back home.

"You sure you don't want to go to one more store?" I said with a sly smile. I held up my hands in surrender when she narrowed her eyes at me, "I'm just kidding. Take me home. I'm about ready to take a nap myself"

While Brooke drove me back to my apartment, I sat back in my seat and thought about Bucky. I had bought him a few things while I had shopped this morning...a watch and a few clothes but I really wanted to get him that jukebox that he liked so much from the antique shop. I had spoken to the owner again a few days ago and he said he was willing to sell it to me for next to nothing if I would help him get a website started for the shop. I had told him to let me think about it and I would get back with him.

_**Bucky would love it and I bet I could find some old records from the 1940's.**_

I couldn't think of any reason not to buy it and smiled to myself as I made the final decision in my head. A few minutes later, Brooke pulled up to my apartment building and put the car in park. I looked back at her backseat and saw the piles of shopping bags lining the seats. The plan was to get together tonight at her apartment and wrap everything, which was one of the things I enjoyed the most.

"Do you think you could just take everything home with you? Just leave it in your car and when I come over tonight, we can get it all out then" I said.

She nodded her head sleepily and waved her hands at me, "Sure. Get out bitch! I'm ready to go home and take a nap with my boyfriend"

I laughed and grabbed my purse, "Oh, I'm sure a nap isn't the only thing you'll be doing. You should be ashamed that you're ditching me so you can go get some hanky panky from your super hero boyfriend"

She flipped me off and scoffed, "Like you and Bucky aren't going to do the same thing"

She noticed the smirk on my face and her eyes widened in realization, "You two did it this morning didn't you? I knew it! You were too fucking happy when you got in the car this morning"

Without saying a word, I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the car, shutting the door behind me. She quickly let down her window and laughingly called out, "WHORE!" I flipped her off and walked to my building, chuckling as she pulled off. I was almost halfway up the stairs before I stopped and turned around.

_**I might as well go ahead and talk to the owner of the antique shop. I'd hate it if he sold the jukebox before I let him know I wanted it.**_

I quickly turned around and made my way out of the apartment building and down the street. The antique shop was pretty busy but I smiled to myself when I looked in the corner and saw the jukebox still sitting there. The owner spotted me and quickly made his way over to me.

He shook my hand, "Ms. Page, it's so nice to see you again. I have some good news for you. I contacted that friend of mine that I was telling you about...the one who owns an antique shop in New York. He has an entire collection of records from the 1940's. He's willing to give me a deal if you are interested in still in getting it for your boyfriend"

I nodded eagerly and he led me to his office so we could make the final arrangements. I couldn't help being excited as I paid him the money for it, promising him I would have his website up and running by the end of the next week. I knew I had found the perfect gift for Bucky...he was going to love it.

I left the shop, still smiling from ear to ear as I made my way home. I couldn't wait to tell Brooke what I had bought him. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly passed up the candy store. I backed up a few feet and stepped inside, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply as I closed the door behind me. Ms. Anna smiled from behind the counter and reached for an empty box as soon as she saw me walk in. I waved and made my way around the store, grabbing a plastic bag and picking out Bucky's favorite candy before making my way to the counter where she already had two boxes filled with fudge and peanut brittle. She asked me where Bucky was and I explained to her that I had been doing Christmas shopping all day with a friend and he had stayed home.

_**Now that I think about it, it's unusual he hasn't called me. **_

After I handed her my debit card to pay for the candy, I started digging in my purse for my phone. I emptied everything out and didn't find it.

_**Damn, I must have lost it! **_

I tried to think back to earlier that morning...I knew I had it while we were shopping because I had texted my mom at one point to ask about gifts for my little cousins. I knew I didn't leave it at the coffee shop we stopped by because I had looked at it in the car to google something for Brooke.

_**Maybe I left it in her car?!**_

I asked Ms. Anna what time it was and my eyes widened when she told me it was nearly 1:00. I hadn't spoken to Bucky since I left this morning at 5:00am. I'm sure he had called or texted me and probably was wondering why I wasn't answering my phone. After thanking Ms. Anna, I made my way home, swinging the bag of candy back and forth as I walked.

I grabbed the mail before heading up the stairs, humming a Christmas song as I went. I unlocked the door to my apartment and laid my purse down by the door before heading into the living room. I had a big smile on my face that quickly vanished when I saw the bewildered look Bucky gave me...it stopped me dead in my tracks. He was sitting on the couch holding his cell phone to his ear.

The moment I walked in, he let out a huge sigh and lowered his head before he started speaking on the phone, "She just walked in Steve...call Barton for me and let him know. I am fucking calm Steve. I'll talk to you later"

_**Uh Oh, that doesn't sound good.**_

I looked at him in nervously as he threw his cell phone down on the table and lowered his face into his hands. I walked up to him and watched as he ran his hands through his hair...his body tensed up as I sat down on the couch next to him.

I placed my hand on his back and asked, "Everything okay baby?"

He shrugged my hand off and stood up quickly, "Where the fuck have you been? Brooke said she dropped you off over an hour ago. I've been calling you and texting you? Why the hell didn't you answer" he asked angrily.

I was a little taken aback by the tone of his voice and his harsh words. Bucky had never spoken to me this way before so I knew he was pretty upset.

"I decided to do a little more shopping after she dropped me off" I explained, holding up the bag from the candy store. I jumped when he snatched the bag from my hands and threw it down on the couch before he began pacing around the room angrily.

I bit my lip before continuing, "I think I lost my phone. I was going to call you but it wasn't in my purse. I came home as soon as I realized it was missing"

He stopped pacing and turned to face me, "I've been sitting here for the last half hour worrying...thinking that you were...that someone had taken...Dammit" he said loudly, clenching his fist at his side before letting out a deep breath.

I reached out to touch him but he brushed me off again, staring down at me in anger. I tried not to let it hurt my feelings...I knew he was angry because he had been worried about me. Even knowing that, I still couldn't keep the large lump in my throat from forming...I bit my lip hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to slip down my face.

I took a deep breath before stuttering, "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't...didn't mean to make you worry"

I saw the muscle in his jaw flinch but he didn't say anything, he just looked away and let out a loud sigh. I backed away, desperate to get out of his sight so I could let the tears finally fall. I knew the best thing to do was give him some time alone so he could calm down. Surely he wouldn't stay mad at me for long. I silently walked out of the living room and headed to the bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light as I entered. I took a seat on the bed and finally let the tears fall down my face, one after the other.

_**You really screwed up this time Eden. **_

Once I had cried the tears away, I was left feeling tired and empty. I slipped off my shoes and lay back on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. As exhausted as I was, I still found myself not able to fall asleep...having him mad at me was the worst feeling I had ever felt. I must have laid there for close to an hour before I heard the door open. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to turn around to face him but hoping he wouldn't leave. I felt nothing but relief when I heard him close the door and make his way to the bed. The tears I thought had dried up slowly started again when I felt him wrap his arm around me and pull me into his chest.

"I'm sorry...I..." I started to apologize but he shushed me, nuzzling his face into my neck to whisper in my ear.

"Don't...I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. I'm sorry Eden. I was just worried and I took it out on you. I'm an asshole" he said quietly.

I shook my head, biting my lip, "It's my fault. I know the whole Kaine thing has you on edge. I should have tried to call or text you earlier in the day, maybe then I would have realized my phone was missing"

He used his arm to pull me around until I was facing him, "You don't need to apologize woman" His hand came up to my face to brush away my hair and his fingers caressed my cheek as he stared at me, "I just don't like feeling that way Eden and I never know quite how to deal with it"

"What way?" I asked, taking his hand and kissing the palm of it as I looked up at him.

He shook his head, "Scared shitless"

He shifted to lie on his back, pulling me into him so that my head was resting on his chest. His hand came to lie on back as he let his fingers dance along my skin.

He sighed, "I remember feeling that way every time they put me in that damn chair to wipe my memory...it's the one thing I never could forget. No matter how many times they wiped me that fear was always there"

I wrapped my arm around his chest and snuggled closer as he kept talking, "I was scared the day you were in that car accident. Even then Eden, I knew I loved you...I remember telling Steve on the way to the hospital" He smiled down at me when he saw the surprised expression on my face, "What?" he asked.

"You remember Jim, the paramedic? I wanted him to call you and when he asked who you were I wasn't sure what to call you so I told him the same thing...that I loved you" I confessed.

"You knew that soon?" he asked, that damn sexy smirk on his face.

I shook my head, "I knew sooner than that"

"When?" he asked quietly as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

I thought about it a second before I leaned up and kissed him, "I remember thinking it after only a few days but honestly, it was always there Bucky. You may not have felt it but for me, there was this spark between us, right from the start"

He sat up suddenly and I laid there looking up at him as he leaned down over me, "I felt it Eden. I couldn't believe it when you started talking to me. You weren't afraid of me...and that smell..."

I let out a laugh, "What smell? Did I stink or something?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers through my hair, "No, your hair...it always smells like flowers. It reminded of when I was a kid. My mom use to put fresh flowers in our house and they smelled exactly how your hair always does. You were the first person besides Steve to ever evoke any kind of memory from me. That's why I knew you were special, right from the start...I knew I wanted to be with you"

I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in closer for a kiss, letting my other hand slide up his chest. For several moments, our lips moved hungrily over each other. When he finally pulled away, I looked up at him breathless and spoke, "I love you Bucky. I always have and I always will" Bucky was frozen above me for several seconds before he reacted.

He let out a soft growl as he sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up with him. His hands went down to the shirt he was wearing and he lifted it swiftly over his head before reaching for mine. I simply raised my arms and let him lift mine as well. He reached around my back and skillfully unclasped my bra before pulling it from my body and tossing it to the floor. He leaned in to kiss me again and then used his hand to push me back onto the bed, never letting his mouth leave mine. I felt him slide one arm down between us and unsnap the button on my jeans. He only pulled away from the kiss to drag them down my legs, along with my panties. He covered me with his body again and I groaned in frustration when I felt his jean fabric still between us. He smirked at me before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, biting down softly and causing me to let out a soft gasp of pleasure. I reached down and slid my hand down his chest until I reached the button of his jeans and managed to undo it with shaky hands.

He groaned loudly when my hand went into his pants and found him hard and ready...he shivered when I squeezed softly and leaned down, touching his forehead to mine as I let my hand move up and down...quickening my pace until he finally pulled away. In seconds, he had rolled off of me onto his back and kicked his jeans off. He quickly sat up and leaned over me again, nudging my legs apart with his knee. I could feel him brush against me as he leaned down to capture my lips with his own again. I whimpered against his mouth as he slid into me, my muscles tightening against his invading hardness. He didn't pull out though...he only leaned his head down into my chest, breathing heavily as he kissed his way up my neck. He quietly repeated the same thing I had told him moments ago, "I love you Eden. I always have and I always will" As the words left his mouth, he finally drew himself out of me slowly, causing me to let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes as he slid back into me gently, letting his hands glide down my chest and rest on my waist, holding me in place as he fully sheathed himself inside me.

He went slowly for a long time and I savored each thrust of his hips, letting my hands trail up and down his back...each sweet kiss was cherished, each moan from his lips like music. He brought me to the brink several times, slowing down each time and keeping my release from me until I was begging him to keep going. Eventually, his pace began to quicken and I was raising my hips to meet his eagerly. As I finally reached my end, I clung to him desperately, digging my nails into the muscles of his back. He continued to pump into me, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as he felt me spasm around him. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating hard on keeping the same rhythm. Within minutes, he had gotten himself under control and was working on building me up again, never reaching his own release. He began to thrust harder and faster, his hips pulling out quicker only to plunge back in deeper a second later. The warm tingling was spreading in my belly again and I knew Bucky could tell that I was almost there.

"Come on baby...one more time" he said hoarsely, leaning down to kiss me quickly on the lips. He grabbed my leg and pulled it around his waist, shifting the angle so that he went deeper than before, drawing a surprised gasp from my mouth. It only took a few thrusts at that depth to throw me over the edge again and Bucky's pace grew wilder. In moments, he too came unraveled and I felt his warmth spill into me. After a few slower pumps, he pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed. I raised my hips so he could pull the blanket from under us and cover our bodies. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart racing in his chest. His arm wrapped around me tightly and I sighed in absolute pleasure.

We lay there in each other's arms in silence for a long time. I was nearly asleep when I felt Bucky brush his lips against my forehead and whisper, "I'll never let you go"


End file.
